You Were There For Me Through Gifts
by Nandhu HPSBDMTMR
Summary: Harrison Potter is third child of the Potter's. He's neglected mostly by everyone throughout his life(Not the usual abusive story). He thrives to be best but sometimes he feels alone and sets aside gift to someone who feels alone like him and the gift goes to someone by some strange Xmas magic. And it become a habit to send gift every Xmas. What will he do when he meet that one. AU
1. Prologue

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Note** : If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating** : M

 **Warnings** : It's TMR/HP slash.

 **Summary:** Harrison Potter is the third child of the Potter's. And he's neglected by family and mostly everyone throughout his life (Not the usual abusive story). He thrives to be best and sometimes wishes someone to be with him. In his childhood he sets aside gift to someone in the world who feels alone like him and it disappears to that someone by some strange Christmas magic. Seeing it disappear he makes a habit to send it every Christmas. What will he do when he meets that someone..? (It's going to be an alternate universe story.)

 **Prologue:**

Harrison Potter was peeping through the kitchen door half hiding behind it watching the elves working frantically trying to finish it quickly so that they can go to cleaning the manor and decorating it. After all it's going to be Christmas in a week. He liked watching the elves work in the kitchen. But they protest every time they caught him in the kitchen. He is five years old and the elves magic fascinated him. Not only the elves magic, every kind of magic fascinated any five year old. But there's no one here to show him magic.

He doesn't know why his dad avoids him. But he can guess that it has something to do with his mother's death. His dad doesn't like looking into his eye. He's a five year old and craves affection but he can also understand that his dad will never look at him or teach pranks or play Quidditch with his toy broom or do anything with him. His brother and sister who are one year older than him likes to taunt him and mocks him sometimes. Their reactions and smirking faces are identical even if their gender is different. Oh, he forgot to mention that they're twins. He doesn't like them but he doesn't hate them either. After all they're family.

But it doesn't mean that his father beat him or neglect his needs. It's just that his father neglect his feelings and his affections. But it's okay because he has elves, his story books, his tutor and his godfather. He doesn't like pranks that much and also he doesn't like to be loud and boisterous which resembles his godfather's character but still his godfather brought him presents and the most important part is he cares. They don't have much to talk because he likes quiet and peaceful silence with books which Sirius (call me padfoot) hates. But Sirius makes him laugh sometimes and bring cool presents.

Presents… he stilled at that thought. What kind of person he would have been if not the occasional visits from Sirius and his elves. Even with that he feels alone most of the time. It's not so much fun sometimes just with elves and books because elves just take care of his needs and books don't talk back and his tutor only speaks about his studies.

There must be children his age too feeling alone like him without anyone to care them and give presents. Orphanage, yes that's the word his cousin used. There are orphans in orphanage and streets in the muggle world. He hadn't heard about things like that in wizarding world. He heard about that from his stupid cousin Dudley. He doesn't like his cousin and his family when they visit the manor sometimes. Dudley says hurtful words like he will be left in orphanage. Then he asked about this to Sirius and he explained that and brought some muggle books for child and a dictionary.

He's very smart when he wanted to learn something. Like now he was going to learn how to sew, of course with the help of elves. He returned to his room and called his personal elf,

"Tally"

"Yes, master Harry"

"I want to sew"

"But master Harry," the elf looked at him fearfully knowing how his master gets into strange moods.

"I wanted to sew a pair of clothes." Harry said not hearing the elf.

"Master Harry, I is buying you from Diagon Alley"

"No, I want it handmade. It's going to be a gift"

"Master Harry, you is child and you is not making it.", The elf told him firmly.

"Please Tally", Harry pleaded.

And the elf reluctantly agreed and said,

"But Tally is helping."

Harry nodded happily and they started to do sewing a pair of shirt and trousers with a sweater. Most of them Tally did but Harry liked to think he sewed those clothes. They did the sewing whenever Tally's free of work. It's going to be Christmas tomorrow and he packed it with his own hands somewhat messily.

He wanted this to reach someone who feels so alone. He wanted them to get these clothes. Because in his mind the clothes are best gift to orphans and he wanted at least one person to get this. He wrote above the package,

To you,

From H.

Today is Christmas and he had a bit of problem. He doesn't know how to send this to anyone or who to send not knowing who feels alone like him. He can't ask his dad when he's barely meeting his eyes. The Christmas tree was so beautiful and he felt so alone standing there by himself. His siblings and father went to try out their gifts and play with them. He sighed and placed the gift under the tree.

A week's work is wasted. He was so excited to give this to someone. He just felt helpless. He felt childish and stupid even though he's a child. He feels more mature than other children. And he feels so sad. He got presents, toys, new clothes but no one is here to celebrate it with. And he can't even send this gift to anyone. He knelt down in front of the tree and closed his eyes.

A lone tear fell on the gift. A slight blue and grey mixed color glow appeared above it and the gift disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Note** : If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating** : M

 **Warnings** : It's TMR/HP slash.

 **Summary:** Harrison Potter is the third child of the Potter's. And he's neglected by family and mostly everyone throughout his life (Not the usual abusive story). He thrives to be best and sometimes wishes someone to be with him. In his childhood he sets aside gift to someone in the world who feels alone like him and it disappears to that someone by some strange Christmas magic. Seeing it disappear he makes a habit to send it every Christmas. What will he do when he meets that someone..? (It's going to be an alternate universe story.)

 **Chapter 01:**

Tom Marvolo Riddle looked at the other children playing outside from where he sat in chair near the window of his room longingly. He was the freak, the abomination, the unwanted child of the orphanage. He was just five years old, nobody liked him. Nobody volunteered to adopt him even though he is polite, calm and beautiful. He understood nobody wanted him at the mere age of three. He just doesn't understand why they don't want him.

The matron and the employees of the orphanage didn't feed him with their hands like they did the other children of his age. His lips trembled and heart ached but he didn't cry. He heard them saying he was abnormal because he didn't cry much. He hardened his heart making a promise to himself to be independent.

Other children noticed the employees' behavior towards him and they bullied him. They pushed him down the stairs, they stole his food and they tore his clothes making it even worse. The matron didn't believe him being bullied. He felt so cold during winter because Mrs. Cole refused to give him new secondhand clothes. He tried to ignore his feelings and want for love, friendship, companionship. He didn't know why they avoided him and tried to hurt him. Was it because he's different?

And then everything changed previous year. He knowingly and willingly used **IT**. He doesn't know but he always felt **IT** under his skin protected him at dire and dangerous situation. The orphanage boys were beating him for being pretty, for being intelligent, for being silent, for being there, for living. They called him freak, unnatural and told him that his parents left him here because they didn't want him not because he was an orphan. They told him that his parents must be alive somewhere leaving the unlovable freak here.

He just snapped and the power leashed against them when he closed his eyes. That day changed his life. And he got revenge on everyone who bullied him so far by stealing some of their things or tripping them using his power. Children didn't bully him anymore but they avoided him like plague but still tore his clothes and things if he was not there. He was so happy for a while that people left him alone but sometimes it felt so lonely and the dark thoughts will arise in his mind drowning him in depression.

Am I really a freak?

Am I unwanted and unlovable?

Are my parents alive?

Something hard settled around his chest. If his parents are alive and left him alone then what he will do?

He will…

He will kill them. He will kill all of them. No one will believe such rage in such a small child. That was the first dark thought and he was only four. That day and those comments changed him.

But still he is a child no matter what others may think. He stared at the laughing children who were playing and showing their Christmas gifts through his window again. He shivered hugging himself. He was punished for something again by Mrs. Cole so he has to stay in his room for Christmas and she refused to give him clothes even though its winter.

The children are not important to him. He isn't weaker.

Feelings are for weak. He will one day rule them all. He will destroy the very ground and people who made his childhood living hell. He will destroy everyone and everything in his path.

If he could have seen his reflection in the window he would have seen the red gleam in his brown eyes. But he was lost in his feelings of rage, anger and most of all loneliness.

Just then a bluish green glow appeared on his bed. He was used to strange things around him but this felt even stranger than those things. And the glow disappeared leaving behind a messy lump of something wrapped with a gift paper. He didn't approach it for a while and slowly moved towards it.

He poked it and turned it around, looking at the gift paper which is a mixture of red and green. He then saw a paper attached to it with writing which looked like a chicken scratch.

To you,

From H.

To me? Who would send it to him? Was it his relatives? The rising hope vanished when he looked at the handwriting. It looked like children handwriting when they first learned to write. But his handwriting is far better than others. Is it one of the foolish children's pranks to fool him? But it didn't explain that glow.

He slowly opened the gift with concealed childish enthusiasm and let out a gasp. It was a light green shirt and a black trouser. It looked like made of finest wool and felt soft too. Someone must have sent him this. Like Santa but looking at the handwriting he came to the conclusion that the Santa must be a child. He slowly put on the clothes, it didn't fit him by two or three inch but it fit him correctly after few seconds. Wow.. Then he looked at the lump to find a dark green color sweater and another pair of dress for him.

He put it on and felt the freezing cold leave his body and surrounded by strange warmth. It felt good and he never felt like this good in his life. He felt safe and if not completely but most of the loneliness disappeared from his mind and heart. He felt like weeping but he did not weep. He's stronger than that. And felt giddy thinking about how someone must there for him somewhere wishing him well.

He admired himself in the clothes for a while and put the other pair of trousers and shirts in his cupboard. He closed it and fear coiled in him thinking how the other children will tear his clothes or take them away.

He so desperately wanted to keep them because it provided him warmth and it was his first gift. He felt something surge from him and towards the cupboard. He wondered what that was and shrugged when nothing happened. But he will find about later days that he alone can open the cupboard and no one can tear these clothes when he will wear it no matter how hard they tried because it was filled with all the love, loneliness, protection, compassion, a want, a need, a childish innocence filled in the very thread those clothes made of. And Tom Riddle will find that those clothes will grow along with his growth.


	3. Chapter 2

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Note** : If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating** : M

 **Warnings** : It's TMR/HP slash.

 **Summary:** Harrison Potter is the third child of the Potter's. And he's neglected by family and mostly everyone throughout his life (Not the usual abusive story). He thrives to be best and sometimes wishes someone to be with him. In his childhood he sets aside gift to someone in the world who feels alone like him and it disappears to that someone by some strange Christmas magic. Seeing it disappear he makes a habit to send it every Christmas. What will he do when he meets that someone..? (It's going to be an alternate universe story.)

A/N: Thank you for all those who added my story to story alert and fav. Thank you xXSakuraBlossomsXx, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Roby wolverine and a Guest for reviewing.

 **Chapter 02:**

Harry was so happy that he almost skipped a step while walking. He never felt this happy. His siblings and father eyed him strangely because he never smiles often and now he's smiling all the time. Did he mention that he was happy? Yep, he was happy.

He never thought that his gift would be received by someone. He was looking at the gift one time and then it sort of disappeared with a glow. He was stunned that it had gone. He thought about some lonely homeless child opening this gift and the child face filling with joy and heart with warmth. And that thought filled his heart with happiness that he was the cause for someone at least one child to feel loved and gifted. He loved magic and he was so excited for next Christmas that he ignored the strange things happening to him and his strange way of _**knowing**_ things. He didn't notice that he just knew sometimes where to be present avoiding danger or he reached for the book he needed without even trying to find in the library filled with thousands of book. He just knew it but he didn't pay attention to them.

After a month of wondering what to give next Christmas Harry spent most of his time with his tutor and elves. What to give orphans other than clothes?

He argued himself for a month and come to the conclusion of giving something for sleeping. He imagined a child sleeping in a hard floor moving uncomfortably trying to sleep while hugging the stomach trying to escape the coldness and winter. From that day he vowed that if he ever saw any homeless child he will give them something not that he go out much. His heart ached with compassion. He decided on giving a pillow and blanket. This time he had more time so he can sew it himself with little help of Tally.

He then spent three months of sewing it as neatly as possible. He admitted to himself that he did well more than other children but still not good enough. Whenever he had time he will sew this blanket using bluish black thread as sky and yellowish white for stars and moon. He did okay but still he gave it to Tally for correcting it. Tally was not happy with him doing the work but still helped him. He loved Tally a lot. He and Tally worked with some night clothes for the child. And before he knew it December came and he was glad to pack it with the gift wrapper and waited for Christmas. He rarely saw Sirius because Sirius was away in an Auror case most of the time but he still came to his birthday and festive occasions. He loved the time with his godfather even though it's filled with awkward conversations and Sirius trying to be parental and serious.

Today was Christmas and he set aside the gift with his writing,

To you,

From H.

His handwriting was not good which he get scolded every time by his tutors so they advised him to use an auto quill from next week onwards until he improves the chicken scratch. He set it aside at noon below the Christmas tree not wanting his dad or siblings question him. He came at evening to find it still there. Oh Merlin! What to do? He imagined the child face not receiving anything feeling lonely.

He then sat down beside it and wondered what he did wrong. A year's worth of working on it and it's all going to be a waste. He then put his hands on the shrunken gift and wished with all his might to make the gift to reach the child who felt so alone like him. Even though he has dad and siblings they left him out most of the time. He often watched them playing longingly. He opened his eyes to look at the glow around his hand and grinned finding the gift gone.

.

Tom was behaving very well according to him. Because he heard the orphanage staffs talking that Santa will bring gifts only to good boys so he mostly stayed out of troubles and didn't steal anyone's things even though his hands were itching for it. He stayed good for throughout the year ever since the last Christmas. He only got revenge for those who bullied him. He didn't go out of the way to scare anyone or use his strange powers.

He had to admit that this was pleasant and he felt almost relieved at the situation. Everyone avoided him and he avoided everyone. It was good because he didn't have to lie since he didn't steal anything. Lie only gives stress and tension. He learned that to never tell lies if he could avoid it. It wasn't worth the time and effort to lie to someone.

Santa gave gifts only to him in the orphanage. Yes, he has his own personal child Santa. He's above them all. He is gifted; he was so happy that he randomly smiled even two months after Christmas. It freaked out most people but he didn't care. He even put more effort in studies not that much effort is needed because he's a genius. Many may call him egoistic and over confident but he knows his brain's worth.

Most of the children and the staffs wondered where he got the new and fine clothes. Many children even eyed the cloth with envy. He smirked at them all making them glower at him. The matron questioned him about the clothes and he answered them that his own child Santa gave it to him. After all why lie when truth is so much better. Mrs. Cole looked at him strangely and tried to take off his clothes but let him go after the clothes made her hands itch. He smiled at her and she never bothered him anymore. But the other children tried to steal his clothes only to find they couldn't open the cupboard. He was so glad that he alone can open it. The clothes kept him warm in the winter and by some miracle it kept him cool in the summer. He loved it; he never had anything in his life like that. Everything was good.

And then there was the incident when Billy tore his clothes when he put them on laundry. He just knows from the look Billy gave him. He ran towards the cloth and found that his beautiful warm white shirt was in two pieces. He silently took it and went to his room. He laid down boiling with rage. It was all he had. These clothes are only things he had. He will get revenge. He will make him suffer like he did when he saw that shirt. He will take something precious from Billy and will make him regret.

He went to Billy's room and saw the rabbit around. He decided that he will hang the rabbit and he was going to hang it but something stopped him. What will his child Santa think about him? What is the rabbit's fault? What if he killed it and this Christmas he didn't get anything? He could have done it or told one of his snakes to do it and he knows he is not a good kid by any means but still he left it. He will get the revenge tomorrow by some other way.

He went to the room and found that his white shirt was indeed there but it was looking like a new shirt without any of the damage Billy done. It must be the reaction for his good deed by leaving the rabbit alone. He hugged the shirt to him and slept. He then found three days later that by some mysterious force Billy put his hands in boiling water and burnt his hands himself. He knows he didn't do it and looked down to see he was wearing the white shirt. Wicked, it's as if the shirt got revenge itself. The clothes even lengthen an inch when he grew adjusting itself to his height.

Today is Christmas and he was so excited and happy for the first time in his life even though the matron left him in his room as usual. The matron didn't give him any gifts saying he can get it from his child Santa like last year while others laughed at him. They all thought he stole it from someone and he's lying about getting gifts. He didn't mind. The gift appeared last Christmas at noon. He got a grin on his face which didn't flatter throughout the morning. And the noon passed with no gift.

His grin flattered and familiar depression and loneliness took its place. What if it was charity thing like once a year for one child? What if he wasn't good enough? What if he wasn't worth it anymore? What if his child Santa gave up on him? The evening passed and he gave up all the hope of ever getting a gift this year. Maybe he should be grateful for the previous gift itself and be happy with it. Hope is a dangerous thing after all.

Night came and he skipped the dinner not wanting to look at other children and hearing about their gifts. They will taunt him and will call him thief and liar. Rage, anger, loneliness and helplessness started filling his mind and he almost missed the bluish green glow appear on his bed. He felt such joy that it didn't even matter if the gift was nothing useful. What mattered was he got the gift. Oh God he got gift this year too. He is special and he is wanted.

He moved toward it excitedly and found it was wrapped in red and green gift paper like last year too. Before he touches it the gift grew in size. He was so shocked for a while. What will be in this? There was the same chicken scratch on it with same writings.

To you,

From H.

He hastily opened it and let out a gasp with squeal that he will forever deny he let out such an embarrassing sound.

He took out the first one out which turned out to be a fluffy pillow. It was so soft! He could just lay down on it. He never had a pillow. He just has a hard bed which is so uncomfortable to sleep in. He put it on his bed very carefully and looked into the gift paper to find a blanket. It was blue blanket with stars and moon. It's like enveloping himself with sky. It was so beautiful. He felt such gratefulness for it that he almost felt like he couldn't stand. He sat examining the blanket and he had to admit that even though the clothes kept him warm it was not enough during night times in the winter.

And he was scared for the first time that what will happen if one of them came in his room and tore the blanket and the pillow. He was forever grateful for the cupboard keeping his clothes safe. He squeezed his eyes praying whatever entity to keep it safe that he didn't notice his magic gotten out of him in waves to the door of his room. He will later find out that no one who means him harm can ever enter his room.

He opened his eyes examining it with adoration and put it aside with at most care. He then turned and was going to put the gift wrapper aside in cupboard as a reminder; his eyes grew wide finding something more in it. He found a box in it so he pulled it out and set the box aside only to find it growing in size. He opened it to find four sets of night dress for him.

Tom Riddle was so close to weeping. Who is this person who sends such wonderful gifts to him when he most needs them? Who is this person who cares for him when his parents or relatives or orphanage staffs or children so much did anything to him? There had never been any kind act or anything given to him. After all he is the freak, why would anyone bother and put effort in him. According to them he isn't worth it. But God! Just who is this person?

He lay down on the pillow and almost groaned at the softness and relief it gave his head. He put the blanket over him and found warmth spreading his body and sighed inhaling the faint smell of apples and something he didn't know. He closed his eyes and slept with the last though,

Is this person really Santa or is there someone there for him?

(A/N: There won't be a time skip because I want to write the depth of how much each gift meant for Tom. Review and let me know how you feel about the story. And sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes.)


	4. Chapter 3

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Note** : If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating** : M

 **Warnings** : It's TMR/HP slash.

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, favorites andfollows.Each and every review made me so happy. I can't personally reply to everyone but for some of them I will reply. Once again thank you very much.

 **Caesarion Black:** I will never abandon this story. I am also a reader and I too got upset about many abandoned stories so I won't abandon this or any story I write until I complete. Don't worry about this and I will try to update thrice a month. Yeah? Sounds fair?

 **iPod reader:** Some of them including you got confused about how they will meet if they're in the different timeline. It's an AU story. Both Tom and Harry are in the same timeline. They will go to Hogwarts at the same time.

 **xXSakuraBlossomsXx:** I can't allow harry to write in his handwriting anymore because Tom will find it easily who is his child Santa when he searches for him in Hogwarts so Dicta quill will be used.

 **Kc1092:** You got confused about age. They're five when Tom received his first Christmas gift and six when Tom received his second gift.

 **choxpastry:** Thank you for your wonderful review. It made my day too.

 **Zerefdragoneelx791:** Your review was in Spanish (I hope I am correct). I spent more minutes in internet to find what language in which you reviewed. Still I found and translated it. Thank you for your review.

 **Damaged Chaos and Insanity:** Your review too made me smile so big that my cheeks hurt. Thank you.

 **Shadoween:** Thank you for your review. I hope this is long enough chapter for you. Every chapter will vary in the length according to the flow I write at that time, forgive me.

 **Chapter 03:**

Harry sniffed lying in the bed. It was so cold in January and he caught something which made him sneeze and sniffle. He hated it and from the medicinal books he read he identifed these are symptoms of cold and his temperature was little high too. He never saw his sister or brother or his father like this.

So here he was lying in bed buried in his blanket. He was a very brave not the Gryffindor brave he heard father talking about with his siblings but still brave and strong child. Now he didn't feel like that because he felt weak and pathetic. He hated it. His tutor took one look at him and refused to come near him until he became normal.

Not even the house elves are coming near him except Tally. Tally only knows that it was not common for wizarding child to get fever in this age but Tally doesn't know why. Tally provided him with extra blankets and pillows. It was so kind of Tally to do this but he felt so sad and lonely. No matter the rise of his body temperature, he felt so cold.

He took the picture from under his pillow which he ordered Tally to stole from his father when he was five. He wanted to keep it after he looked at the picture so he ordered Tally to copy the photo quickly and put the original in the same place. He kept it safe under his pillow or cupboard not that anyone came to his room but still he kept it safe.

He pulled the quilt over his head and saw with the help of dim light.

A pair of similar green eyes stared back at him and smiled warmly at him to which he gave a watery smile back at her. Then she waved while her eye winked at him. The picture repeated the action again and again.

Lily Potter

The love of his father's life and his mother he will never get to know. Also his obsession which will consume his mind sometimes like when he planted a batch of lilies in the manor garden away from everything just for himself with the help of Tally or the times which he liked to create or paint something the exact same shade of her hair.

For the first time in his life Harry wished for his mother to be with him at least for a while. Harry knows that his mother too will hate him and avoid him like his father if she was alive. His eyes watered. It must be due to the fever not that he's crying. His mother was beautiful and brilliant and he knew that from the moment he looked at her photo. Why would she be any different from others and love him? Who would want him?

Suddenly he smelled lilies over the runny nose.

He shook his head over his stupidity. He must have imagined it. How could he smell anything with this nose? But he felt for one second that his mother reprimanding him for thinking negatively. Imagination is a boon for children like me, he thought bitterly.

He doesn't know for how long he lay there like that. Suddenly his quilt was pulled from the firm hold he had on it. He looked up to see who came to his room and found a very worried godfather.

He quickly shifted and put the photo under his pillow in a very subtle way according to him. But deep down he knew his godfather saw it and he was glad that his godfather didn't question him.

He then shuffled away from his godfather and curled into himself looking smaller than he was. He didn't know if his godfather too will avoid him if he comes to know about his fever and cold.

"Harry baby, come here"

Harry shook his head not even protesting about the baby word his godfather used like he did usually.

"What happened harry baby? I was so worried when you didn't reply my letter and you didn't floo call me this week."

Harry remained silent not knowing what to say without his voice betraying him and also his throat hurt. His hands felt like frozen ice sticks even with the gloves.

"Harry, come here", Sirius ordered firmly.

Harry resigned to the fate and shuffled closer to his godfather and waited for the harsh words. He so wanted to avoid this situation because Sirius is all he had and in his world Sirius cares for him a lot and he didn't want his illusions shattered by reality.

"What's wrong baby?"

Harry shook his head not saying anything. He saw Sirius hands approach him and he flinched away from them but it came to his face anyway.

His godfather's hand touched his chin to turn him around but it was quickly drawn away from his face accompanied with his godfather's sharp intake of breath.

"Harry, are you not well?"

Harry fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and bit his lip.

"I am sorry Sirius", harry finally mumbled.

"For what you're sorry baby?"

"I've fever and cold."

Harry waited for his godfather to exit his room. He doesn't mind because who would want to be with a sick child. He heard his godfather muttering but only understood words on the rant like "Stupid James", "not even gave him a vaccine", "poor baby".

Harry waited for his godfather to go away after the rant and mutterings. He was so shocked to find him being enveloped in a warm embrace that he was still and firm for a while and slowly relaxed into the hug. This hug must be a wonderful medicine because he felt so better. Hugs must be the wonderful thing in the world because hugs are miracle making him feel better the instant he was envoloped in his godfather's hands. He rested his head on the crook of his godfather's neck and sniffled hugging his godfather's neck with his tiny hands. He closed his eyes and sighed, it felt so good not knowing he said those last words aloud.

Sirius melted the moment Harry's little hands hugged his neck tightly like it's a lifeline. And when he said it felt so good, he could feel his heart heavier and something weighing it down. He pulled the boy to his chest resting his cheek above Harry's hair. He pulled the quilt over his baby's form and using his hand he rubbed the trembling back of his godson. Sirius haven't seen a child like Harry who could pull his heart strings like this that he could feel himself drowning in sadness and loneliness. One look from harry appearing so sad and he's a goner. Sirius tried to be there for Harry whenever he can but being a field work Auror, he was so busy and tired. Still it's no excuse to fail his duty to his godson. He nodded to himself to quit as field work Auror and agree to the safe table work job he was offered previous year.

Being an auror was fun and it was his dream to be in the field along with James experiencing the thrill and adventure. Now lily's dead and James is unstable wreck who is also ignoring his third child. The field work got boring after two years and he stayed in that job after that to keep James safe when he became reckless after Lily's death. Now that James pulled his act together for twins now it's time to quit the job and do his duty for lily flower's third child.

Looking at the poor child, his baby child that he so loved more than James' first two children looking so sick, sad and adorable even while being sick just pulled his heart out to his throat. He was so jealous when James decided Remus and Lily decided Alice to be her firstborns' godfather and godmother. He didn't mind at that time because he was childish and not so mature to handle a child. But after they born he was so jealous looking at them cuddling and playing with the children. He too played with those children yet he knew the bond they will have with Remus and Alice will never be with him like that.

And then he was named godfather to Harry. Harry was so cute with his too adorable bright green eyes looking at him like Sirius is the best thing happened to him when Sirius gave him attention or present. Sirius always brought ridiculously expensive gifts and tried to be with him even though this child was usually so silent and have an interest in books which will par Remus and lily. For this child he will accept the boring table work job and spend the extra time with his godson and also spend some time with his brother Regulus, his brother's wife and children.

He's going to have a word with James; he stood silent not wanting to start a fight with James and not wanting to come between father and son but enough is enough. He can fight with James if necessary for Harry. His godson was the best thing happened in his life because no one ever looked at him like stars and moon created from his eyes and he's best wonderful thing in the world.

First of all he had to get his baby to St Mungo's. He lifted Harry who was sleeping on his shoulder to which Sirius couldn't help himself but to coo at his godson who was so cute with rosy cheeks, red nose and sucking his thumb; muttering an aww, he went to the floo network.

Harry lifted his head from his godfather's shoulder and looked around to find he's not in the manor. He was in the lap of his godfather who was sitting in what appeared to be a waiting line for something. He looked up to his godfather and questioned,

"Where are we Siri?"

He liked calling his godfather with his own nickname. He rested his head on Sirius's shoulder again and looked around.

"It's St Mungo's Harry. We are here for you to get a check up and a vaccine potion every wizarding child have to drink which will prevent you from getting much kind of dangerous diseases."

Harry nodded and mumbled in Sirius's shoulder.

"I am so sorry for troubling you Siri."

"Oh Harry, you are not a trouble baby"

Harry shook his head muttered something shaking his head.

"What baby?"

"I am not a baby Siri"

Sirius smiled hearing the usual protest from his godson for calling him baby. Just then a voice announced

"Sirius Black, No: 44 to the counter 07"

Sirius lifted Harry ignoring the protests from Harry and went to counter 07 to meet the healer. The healer checked him and gave a pepper up for cold. Sirius then bought the vaccine potion from the healer and gave it to his godson who was questioning the healer about potions now that he felt better after pepper up. He looked fondly at Harry, his godson and his thirst for knowledge.

Sirius sighed feeling relieved that now his godson is safe from chickenpox, plague and other dangerous diseases. What was James thinking not attending the boy's needs is beyond him?

Harry felt better after drinking the yucky potions and after questioning the healer about the vaccine he now has the fantastic idea about what to give his companion the coming Christmas. He was lifted by his godfather again who ignored his protests about able to walk himself and went to the floo network to go home.

Sirius put Harry down and said,

"Go to your room Harry, I will come to your room after a while."

Sirius left him and went in other direction where his father's room is in a hurry.

Harry had a strange feeling and he _ **knows**_ that it's important to follow his godfather. He followed his instinct and followed silently with safe distance ignoring the portraits looking suspiciously at him.

He could hear the yells from his father and godfather and he was surprised because he never saw them fought or yelling at one another. They were best friends and he too wished for friendship like them sometimes.

"How could you be so careless Prongs with your own child?" Sirius sounded so angry.

"Padfoot stay out of it. We discussed about this. And you usually never question me about him."

"I thought you'd come to your senses but enough is enough Prongs. He was sick for Merlin's sake. "

"I didn't know Padfoot" his father's voice was barely a whisper. He didn't know why they didn't put up a silencing charm.

"Yeah because you always ignore him. You barely even look at him. How could you forget to give him a vaccine potion?" his godfather was accusing his father for him? Sudden warmth filled his heart that his godfather cared and it's not his illusion or imagination.

"I was depressed at the time he was born Sirius."

"Yeah; but now you're fine, right?"

"Sirius…."

"Poor child looking so alone while being sick. Will you have done the same if it was the twins?"

"Sirius…" his father didn't answer but he knows the answer for his godfather's question.

"When was the last time you spoke with him or looked after him? How could you be so irresponsible? "

"Sirius…" his father sounds so resigned and defeated.

"You ignored the duties as a father, you neglected his needs and you even call him by his middle name and made him assume that it was his name." his name is not Harrison?

"Sirius, his name is Harrison Potter." His father's sound rose daring Sirius to argue with him tone.

Looked like Sirius wouldn't stop this time,

"His name is Lillian Harrison Potter named after Lily by herself. You're afraid to utter that name and acknowledge it." his first name is Lillian?

"He doesn't deserve her name Sirius." His father shouted at his godfather. A vacant feeling consumed him with aching.

"He deserves that and more. Just because you don't agree and grow out of your grief that doesn't mean he don't deserve her name." harry never knew his godfather liked him this much.

"You have no right to say anything about her and Harrison…" his father's voice was strained.

"I may not have any rights with Lily but I am Lillian's godfather James, I have every right."

"Sirius let's not discuss about this. Please…"

"Then when will we discuss this James? When have you time to discuss about Harry?"

"Never…"

"Lily would be very disappointed with you."

"Sirius…" his father shouted at Sirius and he heard something crashing on the floor.

His father gave a cruel laugh and said,

"Yeah, but she's dead and all because of him. He took her from me and now turned my best friend against me. I hate him."

Harry turned to go to his room as quickly as possible not wanting to hear his father saying anything more about him. The last words he heard were,

"How could you hate my harry baby? How could you be so heartless? You're just like my father James."

"Sirius, how could you compare me to that cruel bastard?"

Harry went to his room and laid down going through what he heard.

His name is Lillian Harrison Potter? Her mother herself named him? And most of all he heard the fact bothered him the most was that his own father hated him? He already knows his father hates him but still it hurt to hear from his father.

After a while he heard the door of his room open, he looked up to find Sirius coming with a bowl of something which smelled delicious.

Sirius sat beside him and he went forward to take that from Sirius. His godfather shook his head; he looked up at Sirius questioningly.

"It's for me baby pup"

Sirius chuckled looking at the half pouting half scowling child.

"Open your mouth Harry"

Harry opened his mouth to question his godfather only to find his mouth full of delicious soup.

This was the first time fed by someone other than the elves. He wanted to protest he can eat himself but didn't say anything wanting to treasure this moment.

After filling his stomach full his godfather put him in the bed pushing the covers over him.

Sirius turned around to go but a hand tugged and pulled his sleeve.

He turned around to look into those eyes which looked at him again like he's the most wonderful person in the world.

"Siri…"

"What Harry?"

"Thank you…" Sirius never heard a thank you with such emotion and heart achingly painful. Two words made his head spin with the amount of emotions and unsaid words.

"Oh Harry" Sirius hugged and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Oh I forgot the gift I brought for you." Sirius said watching the sad eyes lit up.

He ordered an elf to bring the gift where he left it.

Sirius smiled looking at the eager look in his godson's eyes looking at the size of it and slowly he unwrap the gift only to find a plush toy.

A white unicorn plush toy.

The toy was larger than harry. His godson looked irritatingly at him.

"I am not a girl Siri"

"Who said only girls have plush toy?"

"I am not a baby Siri." His godson pouted cutely.

"Yes you are."

Harry opened his mouth to protest that he's seven years old only to cut by his godfather.

"You will always be my baby Harry."

He looked at his godson who got up and went to put that toy in the corner of his room. He chuckled at the scowling face which instantly changed to smiling when he laid down on the bed again.

He kissed his godson's forehead again and told,

"Take care Harry. I will come and meet you often."

Sirius closed the room and went to see the two menaces ignoring the feelings related to the fight he had with James. It was worth the fight if he could look at his godson smiling again. After playing with the twins and giving a very mean idea to prank James and told (more like blackmailed) them to not tell whose idea was that. He went to Harry's room to check him one more time before leaving.

He was awed at the cuteness and adorable scene created by his godson who was sleeping while cuddling the plush toy which he so pretended to hate and put that on the corner in front of him.

He smiled and summoned an elf to bring the camera. He took a picture of his godson like that and apparated to home humming a song while imagining how will his godson react when he showed this blackmail material.

Ha… ha… ha…

Ever the prankster.

Months passed and Harry was so happy that he finally managed to sew well. In that happiness he sewed more scarves with patterns of his unicorn plush toy, gloves with broom patterns and socks with snitches but still with the help of Tally and some spell he learnt in the book 'Charms and Spells To Use In Home' with his children wand he received at his seventh birthday. It was so easy and simple. It was all he did during the free time when he's not reading or learning anything from the tutor or spending time with his godfather.

He shook his head thinking about his godfather. It was the first time he pranked his godfather more like his magic got revenge on his godfather for trying to blackmail him with the photo in which he was sleeping with the plush toy by turning his godfather's hair and dress into green for a week. His godfather never brought up the topic again.

It was almost Christmas and he was happy to send all these scarves, gloves, socks he made and two overcoats he brought. Out of all of them the perfect gift was the vaccine potions and a surprise gift. He so wished that at least one sick child gets the cure for most of the dangerous diseases and be safe. He then added a hastily bought a pair of shoes and slipper in it as a last thought as he had a vision of a child walking in the outside of ruined buildings in ice with bare foot because he just _**know**_ that the child will need this most. He just **knows** whoever is receiving this is a boy so he was happy to provide whatever he can in a year. He told Tally to take money for this from his personal vault.

On the Christmas day he put all those things shrunk in a gift box and used the dicta quill to write this time.

It almost became a habit to use dicta quill even though he's improving and practicing his handwriting. He wrote the usual words.

For you,

From H.

He closed his eyes and prayed it to go to the child who's sick and feels so alone during sick. His heart ached thinking some child going through the same thing he did. He wished to get the same warmth and support he felt with Sirius for that Child too.

Tom sniffed turning around in the hard bed to sleep even though it's morning. He caught the cold for a week and he spent the week feeling so weak. He never felt this weak ever in his life.

The matron didn't provide him any medicine. Most of the children don't receive proper clinic check but Mrs. Cole provided some of kind of tablet she had. Mrs. Cole, the orphanage staffs and children hated him. The children more like teenagers hated him and used his weak condition to trip him or mock him.

"Need mommy Tommy? Too bad, only good boys deserves mommy"

Most of this year he lived in fear of catching the disease he heard spreading in the European and Asian countries which he heard in the radio while cleaning Mrs. Cole's room. They spoke about vaccination and symptoms. From that day he feared everyday of eating the wrong thing or spending too much time on the outside. He never liked staying outside or the attic they forced him sometime to spend. He liked his room from the day he received his first gift.

He liked his room with the soft pillow, sky blanket and the cupboard full of warm clothes. He knew no one can enter his room with intentions of harming him. He saw Billy and his gang trying to enter his room after the day Billy's hands were burnt. He can handle and protect himself well but still he couldn't do anything to five or six boys together. He had not mastered full control of whatever _**IT**_ was within him. He retreated to his room from the dining table quickly when he saw all of them looking at him. That day he saw them kept by an invisible force from entering his room.

They became scared and yelled at him,

"Freak"

"Unnatural"

"Abomination"

"Devil's spawn"

"Demon child"

And then he pointed a finger at them they just went away as hastily as possible. For the first time Tom laughed clutching his stomach looking at their retreat. He's used to the words like that and it didn't bother him at all now.

He's afraid of death because he's only seven now he has so many things to do, so many places to visit, so many dishes to taste. The most important thing to do is to meet the Child Santa who looks after him. His biggest fear is to die in this cold place where everyone hated him not even meeting his Santa.

So the months passed with the fear of him catching some disease in this unhealthy place with unhealthy food and water. Already five of them caught something and one girl died. They buried that girl nearby without even thinking about her for a second. He wants to mean something and dying like that with no one to mourn or feel their absence is so painful. That day he feared death like he never feared anything.

Everyone in the orphanage wondered about why he never caught anything and spewed some nonsense about demons in his side. But he knew why, whatever is saving him it's the clothes and the blanket. He felt safe in them. His favorite pass time is to be under the blanket with whatever book he stole from those bookstores in the next street.

But the winter is so cold this time. His hands couldn't remain warm nor do his legs without having proper shoes so he tried to stay most of the time in his room but the orphanage staffs find that testing him in weather if he catches some disease as joke in some sick way. He had to go through the chores outside if he wants food tomorrow so he had done everything he can quickly.

Finally he caught cold with mild fever after spending all the time in the ice with bare foot. Everyone was so happy looking at him suffering.

After two days of being sick the taunts followed

"Freak finally caught the disease"

"Just die already"

Some children tried to scare him that he got the yellow fever.

"We have to create a space near that girl who died last month for him."

He will never admit that he spent days looking for symptoms in his body for any serious disease he heard about from the radio. He spent the week thinking when will he die and was so scared. He tried to remain casual but deep down it was painful that everyone wished him dead. What did I ever do anything to them? They will wish him dead just because he's different and little selfish so that he can survive in this hell hole.

He vowed to himself that he will burn this very place someday. Eyes turning red he vowed he will get revenge on these filthy people. He will find a way.

He pulled the blanket over him shaking away his thoughts and got up from the bed moving toward the window to look out children playing with snowballs.

Today was Christmas. It's the only thing kept him to fight for, to look forward for. It was noon and he was hungry because he was unable to get his body to go down in this condition and no one bothered enough to bring food in his room. He has no friends or parental figures or sympathy from the staffs.

He liked to stay in the room all day during Christmas waiting for the gift. Just then he saw the familiar glow appearing on the bed.

He went to the bed excitedly and waited for the gift to appear and expand like usual.

This package seemed so heavy and big with the usual red and green gift paper.

There was the same writings but with an elegant handwriting.

To you,

From H.

He removed the gift paper to find four boxes. He squealed which he forever will deny that he never uttered a sound like that. He was so excited and was so surprised at the amount of gifts.

He took the first box from the boxes and set it aside to see if it expands. It expanded and he opened it letting out a happy yell.

It contained some two or three scarves with strange pattern of what looked like horse with a horn, some pair of gloves with unusual design of brooms, and some pair of socks with again strange pattern of some ball with wings. He put one pair of each on and already found the warmth spreading over him. He then looked eagerly in the box again if anything was left only to find two overcoats for him. He folded everything and kept it on the cupboard carefully.

He took the second box and gasped looking at the inside.

It contained a pair of shoes and a slipper. He hugged them to his chest and sent a thank you to whomever sending this in his much needed time. He will not never ever forget this nor will he ever stop finding him once he leaves this place.

Who are you? Why are you being always there for me through your gifts when no one is here for me and hates me? Just who are you? It was the third time he felt like weeping due to the emotional volcano raging inside him.

He then put on those shoes on his feet and wiggled his toes inside grinning like a fool.

He took the third box excitedly and found a note attached to it. He took it eagerly if it has any name or anything about his child Santa.

Drink it. It's vaccine for most of the chronic diseases.

Tom looked inside the box to find two vials; one contained some murky blue color while other contained a sickly yellow color liquid.

Should he drink it? Is this vaccine or poison?

He shook his head why go through all this to poison the demon's child?

Can he trust this person? Can he blindly trust his Santa and drink this?

The answer surprised even him.

Yes, he trusts this person and he drown the yellow one first. Ugh, he grimaced at the taste.

He felt confident enough to drink another one after a while because whatever in that yellow one made him better already. So he drank the blue one which tasted worse than previous one.

He put those vials on the cupboard as a reminder of his Santa. He felt so better, happy and overall warm that he just couldn't stop the grin when he went to the final gift humming in low tone.

The fourth box too had a note attached with it.

It will keep you safe

He was so excited imagining all sorts of things in this box which grew suddenly to half his size.

Will it be a shield of something?

A super weapon of some kind?

Some super power?

He opened the box and he gaped because it was a

Plush toy.

A white and grey mixed color teddy bear plush toy.

He gaped at it for a while and kept it away from the bed spluttering incoherently at the nerve of his Santa to send something like this. Wait till he gets hands on his Santa.

And if the stars or moon witnessed at the night through the window when his fingers searched and snatched that plush toy and he slept cuddling it, he will say that he slept with that because the teddy bear is menacing and frightening not because it's cute or so soft to cuddle.

If you suggest otherwise his menacing and terrifying teddy bear will get revenge on you for him.

 _ **A/N:**_ I hope you liked my decision about writing in detail of every Christmas. Also I hope you like this chapter.

Please **Review** and let me know how it was.

Once again pardon me for spelling or grammatical mistakes.


	5. Chapter 4

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Note:** If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** It's TMR/HP slash.

( **A/N:** I am sorry for the delay in updating my dear readers. Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows.)

 **Chapter 04:**

James sighed watching the silent child wandering around the hall with his head buried in some book not caring about where he's going. And to his utter surprise that child didn't once collided with anything. The child spent most of the time with his books. He silently stood behind a pillar and observed the child like he did sometimes. He could see the frown lines on the child's forehead and the eyebrows drawn together indicating that the book held the child's concentration completely.

He knew those green eyes which always held such intensity that it could see through your soul. Now some stupid book (yuck) held that green eyes complete attention. What was so fascinating about the book anyway? He shook his head it's not any of his business anyway. Just then he was going to go away those green eyes stared straight at him as if that child knew he was here the whole time.

Such green, green eyes….

Memories crowded his mind which he always wanted to stay away from.

\- It was first day of his Hogwarts journey. He was anxiously looking through the train for a compartment and suddenly he found one which had only three children of his same age. He went inside and dropped his trunk when green eyes struck him with its brilliance and brightness that it startled him-

\- He was running from Sirius and collided with a person. He offered that person his hand to help and again struck by those green eyes that he ignored most of what the girl was yelling about him and stood there even after the girl went, looking like an idiot standing alone with a hand in the air-

\- Green, green eyes looked at him with such fury he could almost see them getting brighter and brighter with fury that he was standing in front of the great hall gaping at her eyes beauty while everyone around him laughed at him-

-Green eyes glanced at him almost shyly in transfiguration class where everyone else had attention on the board. He could have missed it if he didn't spend most of the time admiring her in classes. Then she turned away from him with a blush on her cheeks making them red matching her hair. He grinned all through the day getting seven detentions which is saying something-

\- The very same green eyes looked at him searching him for something he didn't know about when she finally agreed to date him. And it brightened after a while finding Merlin knows what they were searching for on his face-

\- Those green eyes looked at him in amazement, wonder and love when he was on his knees waiting nervously for her to accept his marriage proposal. To finally make her along with her vibrant red hair, green eyes as his. He never saw those eyes brighten more than now with tears and love again except gazing at the twins when they're born-

James shook his head of his memories which still haunted him day and night without giving him rest. He looked up to see the child gone.

Green…

Green like Lily's yet so different from Lily's. Harry's eyes were like emerald craved in eyeball shape.

He mused to himself on the way back to his room. This is one of the reasons he avoided looking at that child. He knew he was ignoring Harry. It triggered his memories of Lily, his Lily that it left him scarred for days. He knew it's not right to ignore this child for his own pain. But he is not coping well with Lily's death even after all the time.

He was honestly grief stricken and ignored everything for weeks not able to believe his Lily was dead. He didn't remember after his days of survival to give that child a vaccine. He knew it was no excuse to forget about Harry. He couldn't forgive himself then how could others forgive him? He was a man full of deep regret, bitterness and grief.

Lily would be ashamed of him.

Sirius words vibrated throughout his mind.

After Sirius lashed out at him, he secretly went to Harry's room to see how that child was doing. Harry looked so peaceful and dare he say it adorable in sleep while hugging that white unicorn toy. He combed the sick child's hair with his fingers and immediately withdrew his hand as if it burnt and hastily exited the room. He couldn't forgive that child ever for what he done to her.

No one really understands or knows how he is feeling after her death. They all thought time would heal him but time didn't heal him instead it broke him more with each passing day without Lily.

He loved her...

Merlin, He loved her more than life…

He loved her more than the twins, his best friends, his parents…

He loved her more than magic itself…

It's living hell in here without her. He hid it well by goofing around with twins but he knew his life is falling apart.

His life, his wife, his Lily is gone…

He avoided his third child and in return Harry avoided him.

He knew he's wasting away without Lily. His magic is turning inside him to heal some of the damages due to his insomnia and lack of eating. He hid it well but sometimes he could not move one hand or one leg. He fought and done his best because he had to be here for his children until they all can stand on their own.

His relationship with Remus and Longbottom's strained because none of them approved of him ignoring his fatherly duties to Harry while they themselves avoided Harry because he took her away from them and Remus avoided Harry for some strange reason which he didn't know. All of them are bunch of hypocrites including him.

His best friend Sirius avoided him and quit the Auror job. Sirius usually would have come back to him with a prank. Neither of them apologizes after a fight which they rarely did. But this time Sirius gave him cold shoulder and silent treatment taking Harry's side.

It's all because of Harry that his wife is gone. He suppressed the dark days of Lily's immediate pregnancy after the twins born and what it did to her. It is no good recalling those memories he locked behind deeply in his occlumency shield.

And now his best friend is gone. He quit his job and argued with him for Harry. He still couldn't believe Sirius could fight with him and avoid him like he's doing now. He had looked at Harry laughing to some of Sirius's stupid antics reluctantly as if afraid of someone will punish him for being happy, he supposed Sirius too had seen it but ignored continuing his antics making Harry laugh without hesitancy next time. And he was struck by the amusement shining through those green eyes. He had then often seen them playing and Harry asking so many questions regarding the book he read and Sirius answering somewhat awkwardly and it always brought a reluctant smile on his lips and will suddenly look away leaving that place. He could clearly see Harry adored Sirius and Sirius did the same.

He knew he was jealous. The burning feeling deep in his heart consumed him at that time.

But no matter how hard he tried he can't tell whom he was jealous between those two.

Was he jealous of Harry that Sirius is spending much time with that child?

Or

Was he jealous of Sirius that Harry spends time with his best friend while love and adoration can be clearly seen in those green emerald eyes?

No matter what, he is responsible for the state he is in. James as usual buried all the thoughts in his deep secured mind and went to pretend having fun and pulling pranks on twins with a fake grin which no one really seemed to realize till now it was fake one. Maybe all those time he pretended to seem unaffected every time Lily rejected him made him a better actor.

Harry sighed looking at the book after the bizarre episode with his fa… no, James.

He _**knew**_ , he always _**knew**_ somehow that when fa… James watched him. It's happening more often than before. Harry wondered about it often, was he going to disown Harry?

Will he really do that?

Harry didn't know the answer. But one thing was sure that his father hated him and avoided him like a plague. His father once said he was unworthy of his mother's name. What if he thought he's unworthy of the Potter name?

What will Harry do then?

Without money, he won't be able to go Hogwarts or do a job suited his age? He's only eight.

He has to do something which will support him financially when he's older and his studies. He doesn't have to depend on any of them. Then after questioning about his tutor somewhat subtly about finance and accounts, his tutor explained and taught him things an heir of noble house usually taught about these things. He then searched about financial books in library to understand things more clearly.

It was a financial book now he's reading. No matter how intelligent he is for his age he can't fully understand these financial details, investing etc.

Suddenly a voice startled him that he dropped that book.

Of course… who can you expect?

Sirius… he mock scowled, turning away.

Stupid Sirius who called him baby, who ruffled his hair, who often tried to make him laugh and smile silly.

But Sirius this time seemed to concentrate on the book he dropped. Oh Merlin… what would he answer?

Sirius then looked at him in such seriousness that he almost looked like an adult. But soon he changed his thoughts seeing the ever present grin appeared replacing the serious look. It must be his imagination or flicker of light.

Sirius ushered him to his room from the corridor he was walking.

"What is it Harry baby?"

Harry lowered his head to the ground not wanting to look at his godfather. Harry knew what his godfather was asking about. He didn't know how to answer it. He didn't want to be any more burden than ever. Most of all he didn't want to complain or tell his suspicions about his father's behavior to Sirius and make the rift between them larger than now it is.

Seeing him silent Sirius said something completely off the topic he was questioning about.

"Do you know at your age I was a rebellious child?"

Harry looked up at Sirius in surprise. Was it really hard to imagine this goofing adult as same as he was a child? No, he should have known Sirius always remained same. But it was surprising that an heir of noble house like Black letting the child grow like Sirius. He had once seen Malfoy family from afar acting aloof and looking like they owned the world. Even the Malfoy junior looked like that even if he was the same age as him.

Sirius continued,

"I used to rebel all the time and you know how hard it was in a pureblood family like mine. I prank them at dining table even if I got punishments for it later. I didn't follow the stiff poses and cold mask in public and they even stopped taking me to events and pureblood parties. And to top it all I landed myself in Gryffindor house. The relationship already strained between me and my parents grew thinner as the day went. I was reckless and goofing around with Marauders. I knew deep down that they may disinherit me someday but still I didn't believe they would go through with it."

Sirius could really see the ever present curiosity sparkling in Harry's eyes. His godson was focusing intensely at him.

"Then what happened after that Sirius?"

"They didn't disown me but my mother banished me from the tapestry and cut all my ties after a bad argument we had. I ran off to your father's home."

Harry nodded all the while thinking Sirius too had rough childhood.

"And it was tough without any money. I was too prideful to accept help from James's parents. I researched and applied the knowledge I gained from childhood tutors about vaults and finance. But it was too late because my parents cut everything hoping I would go to them begging."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I was lucky that my uncle Alphard left me a decent amount of galleons to me. Because of that I survived till my parents' death. I automatically became the head of house since they didn't disown me."

Sirius saw his godson moving forward and to his surprise he hugged him. Short hands wrapping his waist and green eyes looking at him as if the child knew he's downplaying his past. He didn't want to sadden the child no matter what.

"So tell me my baby what are you doing with that?" Sirius asked looking fondly hugging the child in a loose embrace in return.

Harry didn't want to sadden his godfather nor did he want to lie to his godfather when those blue eyes looking at him warmly.

"I just… Fa… Ja… Father ha-hates me and I thought just se-securing some mo-money which will last till Hogwarts. Not that he did so-something, I just wanted to… you know" Harry stuttered his innermost thoughts.

"Oh baby…"

Here we go…

Sirius exclaimed dramatically and hugged him tightly this time.

Harry rolled his eyes internally yet still welcomed the warmness and safety the hug brought and buried his face in his godfather's stomach. He knew his godfather will convince him that his father will never do such thing but he was quite surprised by the response he got. It proved that Sirius too can be mature and his love for him.

"I can help you Harry. You know you could have asked me about it earlier. Why didn't you say something?" Sirius offered his help even though he knew James will never do such thing. Sirius thought that his will give Harry some confidence and it will make him independent.

"I just… I just don't want to burden you further Siri", still not looking up.

"How many times I have to tell you that you're not a burden baby" his godfather said and lifted him easily. Even though he's eight he's still smaller than most of children of his age. He rested his head on Sirius's shoulder saying,

"I am not a baby Siri"

His godfather chuckled and walked to the library as usual ignoring his protests. After reaching library, his godfather searched for some books and then started explaining things in a simple manner which he understood most of them.

After being spent the whole day with his godfather he went to sleep shrugging the cloak. It's June and it's so warm now a days.

he laid on the bed tiredly when his mind full of Sirius and the things he said and taught today.

Harry knew something was very wrong the moment his head touched the pillow.

He didn't have to wait long because he was pulled into something which was almost like using portkeys.

\- He opened his eyes and looked around to find where he was and was surprised to find something like pureblood ancestral house which he realized with the help of the building's structure, design and portraits hanging around. He called,

"Is someone here?"

There was silence for a while and he heard some sound coming from upstairs. He slowly moved towards the stairs when the portraits didn't notice him, looking around all the while wondering how he came here. Where is he?

He could clearly hear some whimper and protests loudly as he slowly moved upstairs.

It sounded like voices of a boy and a lady.

He moved towards the sound and what he found was shocking.

There stood a man and a woman but he couldn't see their face as they were facing other side of where he stood. It was not them held his concentration. His concentration fully was on the child lying on the floor which the man and woman seemed to be scolding about.

He called out wanting to have their attention on him rather than on the poor child appeared to be six or seven.

"Hello madam."

But no one seemed to hear his call.

He called them again loudly and still no one paid any attention to him including the child on the floor.

The woman started screaming and Harry was so startled because no one ever raised voices around him and he was so used to the silence. He will never ever complain about silence after hearing the screeching voice of this woman.

"You stupid boy. You ruined the dinner along with our reputation in front of all the guests. You ruined the Black family name."

Harry didn't know any other black family from what he heard from Sirius. Now the persons who have Black name are Sirius and his brother's family alone. He moved around a little to catch their attention but they paid him no heed.

The women screeched some more and Harry really wanted to reach out to the child securing from the harsh words uttered like what he assumed to be the child's parents.

"You're a disgrace to Black family. I wonder why I even bothered to birth you. You're nothing but a waste of space" those were harsher and it deeply affected Harry's heart too. Poor child who appeared to curl on himself like harry did sometimes.

The child looked up raising his head from the floor after those harsh words.

Harry let out a gasp. Those blue eyes, sharp chin. The eyes which he noticed from time and time now had a defiant, the ever present stubborn hint and also a clenched jaw. This child seemed to be a younger version of Sirius. He could recognize the child after all his godfather once showed him his rarest collection of photos after so much pouting and puppy dog looks with whining.

Even if he didn't recognize, the next words uttered by that woman made it clear.

"Sirius Black, what do you have to say for yourself you disgraceful brat?"

Did he come to the past? How? Or is it some sort of illusion?

Is it a dream? No, it couldn't be because it didn't seem like dream at all.

What is happening to me? Harry thought.

"I hate you both" the child Sirius spat with such venom no child should have.

And the man that was silent for a while took his wand from sleeve in such speed that Harry launched himself between them not wanting no matter whoever it is to get hurt.

But to his shock the curse that man sent to the child went straight through him like he wasn't there. He didn't appear chalky white so he couldn't be a ghost.

Then it dawned on him that it looked like he's in a memory. He read it in some book about the experience of being in a pensive.

A whimper from what must be a younger Sirius or some child drawn his attention from his thoughts.

He rushed to the child and went to hug him even knowing that it's of no use. As expected his hands went through the child's body. But still he sat beside Sirius which he had no doubt of now. Those eyes which always looked at him warmly, sometimes mischievous and sometimes with stubborn glint couldn't belong to anyone.

To his horror Sirius started to cry unable to tolerate whatever the curse caused. He looked coldly at Sirius's parents not noticing his green eyes glowing in the dark room. Sirius who had always helped him, who always brought gifts to him, who cared about Harry even when his own parents hated him, who took him to hospital, who fought with his best friend for Harry, who always tried to make him smile or laugh. Everything flashed behind his eyes.

Even knowing it's useless, his magic pulsed out of him in wave after wave wanting to protect the one person who always cared for him.

Harry exhausted his magic sending it out in the room to protect Sirius in vain. His body was lifted in the air and he was laid down after a while unconscious there in middle of the room. He couldn't control his magic no matter what even knowing it was of no use.

He welcomed the blackness and the last feeling he had before blacking out was the feel of bed against his back and pillow against his head. He closed his eyes finally after seeing his room in a blur.

He didn't notice the shocked faces of Sirius's parents or realize that his magic somehow warded Sirius's room forever to protect the child in that room. It became a sanctuary for Sirius almost fifteen years.

Harry was searching for perfect gifts for this Christmas. It's almost October. Three months after that strange dream or past memory episode. He didn't tell anyone since the next day as he woke up and he didn't feel exhausted even after using magic his body could support. It wasn't a dream, he was sure of it because he could still remember every detail of it. He didn't know what that was. He just couldn't understand and tried to search the library for anything that could help. But he found no information in the books he can access. He ignored it after some weeks because he didn't have another one like that. But he just _**knew**_ whatever happened was true. How he knew he doesn't know. Harry admitted to himself that something is definitely wrong with him.

He then made a habit of watching Sirius at odd times especially those blue eyes. He didn't know why Sirius downplayed it but he felt so sad at the man who always played around and did pranks on everyone except him. Does that child who was never allowed to play or do anything freely was the reason that even now Sirius always likes to play and goof around? He hugged Sirius the next day tightly after the strange thing happened and didn't let go off him for a while. He didn't care if this confused Sirius.

Sirius didn't voice anything and continued to teach him about finance and how to use galleons and how to save them for future. He eagerly learned everything and spent some time deciding what to gift next Christmas.

It was September he created a new vault in the Gringotts bank which only he had access with the help of Sirius and transferred his contents of Potter's trust vault so far. His godfather alone didn't do anything instead he helped him how to do that by himself. He then told that he will teach about investments and properties later. So with his future somewhat secure with that money Harry started to plan what to buy with his own money.

He brought two of feather weight with extension charmed backpack.

He decided what to buy a child this Christmas.

Books… he wanted at least one child to be educated. He wanted to buy basic books and some story books. It will at least help them what is really needed and he wanted to buy common books for both magic and muggle because he doesn't know to whom this may go. He has to buy useful books.

He was so scared of not going to Hogwarts. He always valued knowledge. Without books he's nothing. They are his sanctuary, imagination, knowledge, tools for time passing and his everything.

He then started with a dictionary.

He asked Sirius to take him to muggle London for fun. Sirius happily obliged and for the first time he had fun. It was like seeing a new world with the auo-automobiles and te-te-telephone. Sirius seemed to have knowledge about this muggle world. He then saw a book store and was so excited. He ignored Sirius's groan and went to collect story books and some literature books along with history books.

He can make Tally copy them because it didn't have a charm that prevents copying like magical books have. He let Sirius pay since he doesn't know anything about muggle money. He has to take lessons from Sirius about muggle studies.

After that he copied those books he read and put them in one of the bags he brought. He collected as much useful books he can whenever they went to muggle London or Diagon alley where he didn't buy anything magical since he was afraid of whom it will reach and he knew about breaking international statue of secrecy is punishable. They have no proof of explaining the weightless charm in the bag but he can't give them an evidence of another world existing among them with moving and speaking books. He read most of books but doesn't know what to do with the Mathematics or science books. The shopkeeper gave the set of books for his age children's education. He just set it in the bag without copying it. Even if the child was magical these books will be useful.

He even brought a chain with words 'My Siri' and prank materials for Sirius with the money from his vault. He hesitated about the collar but brought it anyway because the chain contained some protection charms with a location charm and it will turn into a collar with words as 'Harry's Paddy". Harry giggled; it must be fun to watch. It seemed Sirius antics rubbed on him. And also it indicated Sirius being him. Take that fa—James and take that Alex and Alice, ugh… the twins irritated him to no end. Sirius is his too. He will never ever let go of Sirius that he has him now. He didn't know Sirius will even wear it. It seemed girly to buy chains but he wanted Sirius to keep it because of the charms. Once Sirius put the chain it will not come off. He was being sneaky but it was ok since it will help Sirius. He just knew it.

It was Christmas today and he put what seemed like more than thirty books and put it on the bag wrapping it along with some notebooks and writing materials with the usual writings using dicta quill.

To you,

From H.

He then put it under the Christmas tree all the while praying it to appear to someone who really wants to learn and help them. He opened his eyes to see it gone and grinned. Now that he sent it to some child he really can't wait to gift Sirius and watch his reaction.

Tom Riddle sat on his bed contemplating about future deeply on Christmas day.

What is he going to do?

Even if he leaves this place once he comes of age he can only be able to do labor work or clerk job. He doesn't have any money to go college. He's only eight now but he doesn't have any proper education or any knowledge apart from the books he stole from the small bookshop. Even though he has one or two books he still couldn't understand most of the words without proper and higher education. He so wanted to do well and be educated than more people here. That's why he applies himself in school work and does everything he can to come first in the school. He always thought if he done well he can somehow grab himself a scholarship for higher studies.

This year was terrifying. After seeing his new clothes and shoes everyone became even harsher. The children and boys here were jealous of his possessions and the staff called him freak and demanded where he stole them.

He denied stealing and argued that how could he steal this much without being noticed. They then locked him in the attic for a while but he didn't say anything more of how it came.

After some weeks the staffs demanded to share it with other children and he denied almost immediately. He caressed those clothes all the while denying them saying,

"These clothes are mine… mine alone." Almost all of them noticed his eyes turning red which he was later he heard from the children whispering about him.

"Red eyes… Did you see his eyes changing color? Demon child"

Most of them avoided him calling him freak, demon, and devil.

He ignored it but what affected him most was that he was denied to attend the public school or the tuitions offered by social workers. Even though it was not much learnt in there because he already learnt everything quickly but still he at least wanted to go to school. He was looking forward to write the things he learnt last year, he loved writing and admiring his own handwriting. He was intelligent than the most of children his age and he prided himself and craved knowledge. The staffs kept him here in orphanage saying that he didn't share the things with other children so he too won't share their education time. So it was a blow to his pride and intelligence.

He was so frustrated and angry that his whole body shook in rage.

It was so unfair. He knew life is unfair but this is unbelievable. His plan to get scholarship will be ruined if he was denied to school. A skip in a year is already a stain in his school records. And the knowledge of a year missed by him. What if he was denied by the staffs next year too? He has no friends or friendly classmates to give notes to him.

Why should he share his things? Did the other children share anything with him? Did they offer him clothes when he was kept outside of orphanage as punishment in winter? Did they share food when he was left starving for two days? Did they share their medicine with him when he was sick?

They all laughed at him, taunted him, beat him, scolded him, calling him names, taking his possessions, tearing his clothes and locking him not even providing basic facilities. The staffs too didn't do anything for him. No one was there for him. He was left alone to suffer and die.

Then why would he share anything with them? Even if he saw some of them dying in the cold he wouldn't even lift a finger, to give his possessions is way too far. He's selfish. Even if he's not selfish he won't ever give up the gifts to anyone no matter what.

These are his… and his alone.

Someone who went through such time consuming process and picked thoughtfully keeping 'Him' in mind and sent it to him… to him. He will never ever give anything no matter what not even the gift wrapper to anyone.

He sighed again shaking his head to leave those possessive thoughts for now. He pulled Mr. Terror (-cough-teddy bear-cough-) reluctantly and hugging it loosely he asked no one in particular,

"Who are you?"

After a while,

"What will you send me today?" The familiar glow appeared the minute he said those words.

He closed his eyes to avoid the brightness but still he was so excited forgetting the initial dark memories. He opened his eyes after few seconds to see the familiar looking gift wrapped in red and green and moved towards it also dragging Terror squeezing it tightly. As usual the words were there,

To you.

From H.

He could admit to himself that he was never this happy as he is now while seeing those words. He opened it carefully as if it will harm the gift if he applied more pressure. No one would have believed the tenderness and softness appearing on the child's face.

He opened it to find a bag. A bag?

He lifted it to find it weightless.

Oh? He was not sure what to do with it. But still he appreciated it.

He put it on his lap and opened it. The bag seemed to have something inside it yet it seemed weightless. He inserted a hand and pulled something from the bag and gawked for a while looking that it was a book.

After shutting his mouth he inspected the book and found it was a history one. He then kept it aside looking inside along with inserting a hand.

It seemed to be books coming out of it every time he inserted a hand. He then after the tenth time of taking it by hand, he just turned the bag upside down and shook it.

The things didn't come out in a heap. Everything came out one by one.

There were more books and some note books along with writing materials.

He then examined each and every book.

Some literature books, some Mathematics, some science, some history books and some financial books and some completely off about world, plants and animals books. There were some notebooks to write and pencil, crayons and other writing materials. To his embarrassment there were some children books to draw and story books too.

He unknowingly uttered the same words often used by the person who sent all this.

"I am not a child"

But there was one thing he most wanted. The most favorite one among all the books he had now.

Dictionary.

He arranged them all and put carefully on the bag and some on his cupboard.

Happiness spread through him and his hand trembled at the intensity of his feelings.

For the first time in his life Tom slid down on his knees willingly while one hand hugging Terror and another one holding the bag, he closed his eyes and chanted from the bottom of his heart,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

His last thoughts before he went to read those books were,

No matter what, wherever you are and whoever you are…

I will find you…

And

I will keep you…

( **A/N:** Please **Review** and let me know how it was.)


	6. Chapter 5

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Note:** If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** It's TMR/HP slash.

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews.)

 **My dear readers, Merry Christmas.**

 **Chapter 05:**

Sirius was biting his nails while waiting in the visitor's area. He was so scared and worried more than he ever felt in his life. His precious godson was being treated inside and he wanted to go there right now. He was never a patient man. He felt so disappointed with himself for not protecting Harry well. He wanted to slam his head by the nearest wall for leaving Harry alone in the Diagon alley.

To top it all the worries Sirius didn't know what is happening to his godson now a days and it's making him very frustrated. Everything was going so well and then suddenly Harry became silent than ever and had dark circles some days. There were times Harry would completely still, black out for a while as if he didn't know what's happening around him and strange looks thrown his way from Harry whenever he visited. He didn't question him wanting Harry to tell whatever it is by himself. He should have asked Harry but he waited like a fool.

Harry had changed somehow. The childish naivety which Sirius loved about Harry seemed to be disappearing day by day. It has been four months since Sirius saw him happy and smiling openly which was last seen in December. He even fondly remembered the gift Harry bought and how his godson came out of his shell when Harry was with him.

-Sirius looked at Harry smiling at him in a mischievous way which he had never seen before and gaped when he gave a gift to Sirius. Sirius was sure he looked like an idiot, gaping at Harry not extending his hand. He snapped out of his thoughts when Harry's smile started to disappear. He quickly grabbed the gift; putting it aside he lifted Harry and twirled him in happiness all the while enjoying Harry's joyous laughter along with protests of lifting him.

After a while he put Harry down and opened the gift eagerly feeling like a child once again. He giggled (which he will forever deny) and pulled what is inside. It contained two boxes.

He opened the first one and was surprised to find prank materials. He hugged Harry who was looking at him eagerly. He was so touched by Harry for thoughtfulness of buying him prank stuffs even though Harry never pranked anyone. Oh, come on who was he kidding? his baby doesn't even know how to prank anyone. He is such a good child and so pure. He eagerly took the next box and found a chain.

A chain? For him? No one ever brought him a chain or a pendant. He carefully looked at it and found there were some wordings as its charm.

My Siri.

"Oh Harry baby" Sirius exclaimed in an overly dramatic way and looked at Harry with shining eyes. He wore it immediately not caring about the teasing he will go through if anyone saw him wearing a chain. Because Sirius black never wears any kind of jewelry.

"I have a matching one."

Harry showed his right hand which had a new bracelet he had never seen harry wearing before and smiled shyly at him. What Sirius doesn't know is that the chain has some magical charms with the bracelet as its anchor.

He inspected the bracelet closer and found a grim in the bracelet curled towards the wordings

Siri's baby.

His godson is going to make him cry one day.

Sirius knew anyone has to lean closer to read the wordings but he was happy all the same because Harry always protested him calling baby and went forward to hug Harry but Harry stopped him asking,

"Oh change into padfoot siri"

Not questioning about his godson's strange request Sirius changed into padfoot in happiness. Then only saw a spell coming towards him and camera was spelled to capture both of them while Harry grinned and he stupidly looked at the camera.

He suddenly changed back and saw Harry holding the picture that came out of the camera immediately. He looked at Harry who was cooing and saying aww and cute repeatedly. He looked over the photo and gaped while his mind tried to understand what really happened. Because there was

Harry grinning at the camera and an overgrown dog which had a chain in its neck with wordings 'Harry's paddy' (Paddy!) and a huge blue color ribbon matching the dog's eyes as a bow with flowers on its head was standing near Harry looking at the camera cutely (ugh). Then he realized Harry must have used a spell which little girls use to tie a ribbon with his child wand. He looked at the photo closely.

It was him.

Him with a blue color ribbon bow and flowers on his head.

He looked at Harry only to find him slowly moving away from him. Harry stopped and looked at him then put the photo safely in his robe and started moving faster saying,

"The chain won't come off unless I take it"

Sirius exclaimed,

"Harry" and ran after him not believing his innocent and pure godson pulled a prank on him (him!) while Harry too ran from him all the way laughing and shrieking. He will never say again that Harry doesn't know how to prank anyone ever-

Sirius was ready to cry recalling that memory of Harry laughing. His god son who is so precious and so very, very innocent and with adorable eyes is now lying in St Mungo's while he was waiting outside of the children emergency ward with James. How James arrived here or why he is here is beyond him and he didn't care for it now. His first priority is his godson. He just wants to see his baby again and yell at him and then hug him and yell more at him.

He could clearly see every detail of the memory even now. He could still feel the utter terror, fear and panic that gripped his heart.

-Sirius looked around after shopping some potion ingredients to his brother for Merlin knows what and found his godson absent on the waiting area. He looked and asked around only to find no one knows anything about Harry.

Sirius berated himself for bringing his godson to the shop near Knocktern alley. His godson was never a trouble maker nor will he want to explore places like the twins. He cursed himself for bringing his godson here. He knew something is wrong and headed towards Knoctern alley as he always followed his instincts. He took his wand out and searched for Harry frantically.

Suddenly he heard a whistle along with vulgar words and moved towards the sound wanting to offer some help to whoever was in need. He was very shocked seeing his godson standing very still with his robes half down while he was being molested by two peasants. The rage which arose in him completely blinded his logical mind and consumed his very being that his whole body trembled.

He went over there faster than he was capable and beat the bloody bastards with his bare hands, his wand slipping from his hand. His godson slid to the ground and he punched and kicked not caring the punches he got. He was an auror after all. He beat them hard not caring his knuckles turning red or they are already lying on the ground pitifully. They tried to reach what appeared to be a small knife but he crushed their hands by stomping on it. They looked at him pathetically whimpering. How dare they? How could they?

His godson…

His baby…

His harry…

Those filthy pathetic creatures…

He knew he was not in a right mind but he couldn't see past the red in his mind and the rage utterly controlled him.

Someone was pulling him away from them. He wanted to kill the peasants with his own hands. They deserved more than that. He pushed the hands and took his wand from the ground.

He sent cutting hexes to their hands…

No… it isn't enough…

They should be tortured…

"Cruc…."

Someone grabbed his wand from him and shouted,

"What are you doing Sirius?" he couldn't even recognize the voice in the state his mind is.

He again pushed the person and grabbing his wand from that person,

"Avada Ke…"

"Sirius… Harry"

That one word pierced through his chaotic mind. He turned around and saw his godson lying on the ground too still. He dropped the wand and pulled his godson to him. He let out a gasp looking at Harry's eyes which was complete white. His godson seemed to be in different world while his body remained because he wasn't responding to anything.

Sirius slapped him lightly, shook him, conjured some water and sprinkled on him. Sirius didn't know what to do. He then saw hand shaped bruises and scratches on his baby's neck and hands. Fear and panic overrode the rage. He lifted his godson in his hands which were shaking and went to nearby store to floo St. Mungo's because he didn't know what apparating will do to Harry-

Sirius shook his head to stop thinking about that. He didn't know what came over him but he still wanted to kill those filthy…

Calm Sirius Calm… Sirius told himself and breathed in and out to distract him from the rage rising in him again.

He now realized the mistake of him being irrational and reckless; he was going to use two unforgivables. Not because out of pity or humanity towards the beasts. He would have gone to Azkaban and Harry would have been so alone.

His baby…

Sirius got up and started pacing all the while thinking about why Harry was so silent and why his eyes were white. For one thing was sure that he was going to speak to his godson first. Just then the door of the room in which Harry was being checked opened.

(XXXXXX Line… Ignore it…XXXXXX)

James too visited Diagon alley hours ago wanting to shop some books. Then he saw Sirius looking around frantically and went to patch up with him also knowing what he's searching for. He was so tired of the silent treatment.

He was shocked to find Sirius going into Knocktern alley and was even more shocked when he saw Sirius beating two persons. He went over and pulled Sirius to stop him fighting. He never saw Sirius like this. He never was this aggressive not even to Snape.

To his astonishment Sirius pulled himself from his hold and sent cutting hex to both of them. And to his horror Sirius was going to cast an unforgivable on them. He pulled the wand and pushed Sirius away from them. Still Sirius grabbed the wand pushing him away.

He was knocked on the ground by the push and found Harry lying still on the ground. He didn't know what happened. Just then Sirius was going to cast the killing curse James called out to Sirius to turn his attention from them to Harry.

He looked at Sirius who was cradling harry to St. Mungo's. He sent a patronus to Aurors trusting Sirius to take care of his son for a while. He knew something bad must have happened to Harry else Sirius wouldn't react like this. He sent a charm to tie them up. The Aurors arrived immediately and he complained about them then proceeded to ask questions about what happened. Seeing them not responding he used leglimency on them he visibly shook with anger.

They molested Harry and seeing their vile thoughts to rape his son he was overwhelmed with his rage. That must be why Sirius was so angry. He then went over and punched those two until he was pulled aside by fellow Aurors. He reported about them and made sure they will spend most of their life in Azkaban which is more than what wizengamot will give them. He will make sure of that after knowing how Harry is doing. He was so frightened thinking about how harry was very still and unresponsive.

He looked at Sirius pacing around impatiently. Just then a healer came opening the door. He stood up wanting to know how his son is. But Sirius beat him to it and asked,

"How is he? Is something wrong? What happened to him?"

"He's fine. He's stable and there weren't much damage physically but his magic level was lower than normal. One person can go inside and see him but do not disturb him or pressurize him to talk"

Sirius rushed past the healer. He sat down to ask the healer about in detail of Harry's health. He knew Sirius should be there rather than him. He squashed the jealousy arising in him. James knew he deserved this and was afraid to approach Harry.

What a coward he is? He didn't know how Harry will react to his presence and he wouldn't be able to handle the child's eyes filling with tears from the pain and trauma he went through.

James can't love the child nor hate the child.

His thoughts and feelings are always against one another and its making things complicated and confusing. He shook his head and went behind the healer to ask what are the potions Harry should be given and discuss about his health.

(XXXXXX line… Ignore it…XXXXXX)

Harry trembled and came back to consciousness slowly hearing the very slow sobs and mutterings about baby. What's going on?

Then it dawned on him how he was having one of his travelling episodes when he was standing outside the shop. He knew some hands were roaming around his body but he couldn't pull himself out of the place he was pulled in. it was so tiring. He wanted those hands gone but couldn't regain his self in the present. His magic split from staying where he was pulled in and returning to his body. His magic must be confused about his thoughts and that must be why he fainted in exhaustion.

Harry didn't know what is wrong with him. He thought it was just one time thing when he first saw Sirius as a kid. But then after a while he got himself into more of Sirius's childhood. He then came to the conclusion that whenever he got overly curious about what happened to the Sirius he last saw and he will get pulled into another memory.

He didn't know why this is happening to him. But he kept control of his magic. He controlled his emotions to not let the magic go because the first time he used magic in the memory he was fine physically but he couldn't use his own child's wand properly for a week. He must have used if it was of any use but it's useless like using magic in a pensive is useless.

It was a boon and also a curse. Because sometimes he watched Sirius laughing, paying and pranking his parents and relatives but sometimes he watched Sirius being treated violently, getting hexed, vile words thrown at Sirius. He watched how Sirius was hurt and no one caring about it. He watched how Sirius starting to hide his hurt in pranks and watched how sometimes Sirius cried and whimpered in pain helplessly. He couldn't do anything. He even sent a bubble producing charm at Sirius to cheer him up but knew it wouldn't work. As expected the curse didn't work inside it because it's a memory not reality.

Then the travelling to Sirius's childhood stopped when he didn't want to know about Sirius's school life knowing his mom and father will be there. Instead he started getting into past of random persons then he found about what must be the trigger now. At first he thought it was because of his curiosity for example if he looked at a lamp and wondered about its beauty or how it works then he will pulled into the event of the lamp making time. He lost conscious of what's happening around him when he was pulled into the travelling episodes only vaguely aware of what's happening in present because his total attention was drawn to the memories.

He started suppressing his curiosity and found it impossible when he still got random things of people he didn't even know; other times he will never get memories of what he really wanted to know. It was very frustrating; it was like he had no control over the memories instead it looked like the memories have control over him. He even saw people suffering, thieves stealing and a student in muggle classes one time.

The constant memories and varying emotions took a toll on his mind and body. He became restless and found himself unable to sleep so he spent most of his time within his room. He started meditating and worked around the basic occlumency shield what most pureblood's children are taught even though knowing it's not advanced shield magic because it will be taught at above fifteen when tutors are allowed to use leglimency on their student with the permission of parents.

Whenever Sirius visited he was so overwhelmed with sadness that how he saw Sirius going through such hard times. He even avoided going Diagon alley but with Sirius's insistence more like a lot of whining he went.

He must be in St. Mungo's. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around to find Sirius crying silently beside him. He pulled himself with difficulty because of the headache and was pulled into another memory.

-Harry cursed him for being like this. He then looked around to find his version lying in the ground so still while Sirius beating those who touched him inappropriately. It was the first time visiting a memory of his past. His godfather too got few punches in his face and ribs. Knowing he can't do anything he went to see himself on the ground and to his surprise his eyes were completely white more like grayish white.

He was startled from his observation when he heard someone using an unforgivable. He learnt what they were from one of his memories of Sirius childhood. Sirius's mother was a very vile woman.

"Cruc…"

He turned around to find his father pulling Sirius's wand and restraining him. He let out a gasp in horror to find Sirius casting a killing curse. He rushed to him and was relieved to find his father distracting him. He will never forgive himself if Sirius went to Azkaban because of him.

He saw him being carried by Siri out of here and stopped following them looking curiously at what's his father doing. Then saw how his father reporting to Aurors. He admired how level headed his father might be even in this situation. That's because maybe he doesn't care about me and was very surprised and overwhelmed when his father started beating those two and cursing them. He sighed looking at his father shaking visibly like Sirius did. Did my father at least care about me? He turned around not wanting to go around that way of painful memories again-

He gathered his wits when he came back to present and slowly moved towards Sirius who was still looking sad with hunched shoulders and lowered head. He patted Sirius's head.

Sirius looked up at him with glistening eyes and seemed like hugging him but instead helped him sit properly leaning against the pillow. Why is Sirius being so silent? He was always overdramatic and overprotective.

"A-Are y-you angry with me Siri?"

He looked at me in surprise and yelled,

(Here we go)

"Oh Harry don't you ever do that again…" then started whispering

"I am so sorry baby… it's my entire fault… I am so sorry baby I couldn't protect you properly"

Harry could see Sirius believed it was entirely his fault. Trust Siri to blame himself. If it was anyone's fault it's his. He was so stupid to go outside of the shop.

"Siri"

Sirius looked at Harry with eyes which now really resembled a wounded dog. He never wanted Sirius to be upset or sad ever not even for him.

"Hug me"

Sirius looked at Harry wonderingly and scooped Harry in his lap.

Harry lightly touched the bruises on Sirius's face and looked at him,

"It's nothing Harry. I will be fine"

Harry rested his head on Sirius's chest and sighed. He never felt safer than now. He hated those moments when he was helpless and those hands roaming over him. He felt vulnerable more than he ever felt. He mumbled to Sirius,

"I don't want to feel like that ever Siri"

Sirius hands tightened around him assuring him that he will never be like that and Sirius will make sure of that. After a while Sirius laid him down and went to move seeing his drowsy eyes. He grabbed Sirius's hand and muttered tiredly.

"You will be with me, right?"

"Always baby… Always" those were the last words Harry heard before he went to sleep.

XXXXXX Line… Ignore it…XXXXXX

Harry rested in his room while looking boringly around with nothing to do. It has been two days since he was released from St. Mungo's. He was well and good but Sirius didn't listen and ordered the elves to not let him out of his room. He was nine for Merlin's sake. He can take care of himself. Harry huffed and pouted knowing he was wrong because he still had nightmares of those hands around his body. Harry believed that it will get better.

He knew he should have told something about his weird memories to Sirius but instead he searched and found nothing. He was afraid because Sirius is all Harry has and he doesn't know how Sirius will react to his strangeness. He didn't want Sirius to drive away with his weirdness. Just then his door opened and Sirius came with some kind of chain.

"Wear this"

Harry looked at Sirius confusingly but extended a hand and inspected it. It was a pendant with a dragon charm. He wore it on his neck and looked at Sirius questioningly.

"Listen baby, this chain can't be taken off except you. It has a magical charm which is termed as dark from the ministry. You shouldn't tell anyone. Ok?"

Harry nodded.

"It will protect you from any physical unwanted touches. I found it in Black family library so let's keep it as a secret. Ok?"

"But if it's protecting the bearer then why its termed as dark by Ministry of Magic Siri?"

"The Ministry of Magic is filled with stupid people. They even treat me with suspicions and look at me warily because of the name Black. But in this case they may be right because this curse has more like conscious of its own. This charm will decide a suitable and cruel punishment differently for every person who touches the bearer of it wrongly. In future if anyone touched my godson ever… well they deserve more than this."

Harry didn't worry about the fate of the persons who touched him wrongly nor fear Sirius because of his aggressive nature. He accepted Sirius as he is and he is more than glad that he got a godfather like him. Harry nodded and moved towards his godfather and the dreaded moment came when Siri uttered those words.

"What are you hiding baby? I've been noticing you for the past three or four months and I know something is wrong. Tell me what is bothering you?" Sirius asked while pulling a blanket over him. Harry didn't even protest that he's not sick. He fiddled with that blanket pondering about whether to tell Sirius or not.

"Don't even think about lying harry. I will use a truth spell so tell me what it is. I waited so that you will come to me by your own but now after everything happened I want to know why you didn't defend yourself, why didn't you scream for help, why were you so still and why were your eyes white?"

Harry sighed because he himself doesn't know why his eyes were like that and came to the conclusion of letting his godfather know what is happening to him. He was tired of these weird things happening to him and maybe his godfather will accept him and may be also help him.

"Siri… I just sometimes knew things. It's just…"

Harry struggled to explain himself all the while Sirius waited patiently which is saying something.

"I don't know how to explain properly… for example if I was in a place I don't know or seen before still I somehow instinctively know how to find the way back home. I didn't realize it till I was six that somehow I knew things which I've no knowledge about before"

Still Sirius remained silent looking at him confusingly and patiently.

"I didn't think of it as a problem but recently things became weird. I started getting… you know… like being in pensive…"

Harry really didn't want to anger his godfather by telling him that he witnessed his childhood days but taking a leap of courage and faith he told,

"I first got memories of you being a child…"

Sirius looked at him in surprise and worry.

"I don't know why it's happening to me or how but I am getting memories of strange people and strange things. I couldn't do anything at all. It's like seers getting visions but I don't get visions of future but memories from past"

"Since when are you getting these memories Harry?"

"Since Christmas"

"Then why didn't you tell me Harry?"

"I tried to research myself but I didn't get any answers from any books and I didn't want to burden or anger you Siri"

Sirius moved and gave a one armed hug scolding Harry that he was never a burden.

"So that's why you went completely still sometimes?"

"Yeah, it was like I am not in my body instead I am in the memories."

"Promise me that you will come to me no matter how small it is if something happened in future"

"I promise Siri"

Harry burrowed his head in Sirius shoulder.

"I can't sleep peacefully Siri. I don't know how to control it. I don't want to go mad"

"I am here baby. We will find some way. You don't have to worry"

(XXXXXX Line… ignore it…XXXXXX)

Harry was waiting for Sirius in his room fiddling with the chain Siri gave him as it soon became a habit. It has been a month after that talk he had with Sirius. Sirius brought a tutor for him and was with him throughout the session of the advanced occlumency and meditating lessons. He at least had to be eleven to use leglimency on him so they didn't know how much is in progress of his shield. But harry knew that it worked to some extent because the memories he was being pulled became lesser than he got but it wasn't enough.

He was always calm and silent except with Sirius but after those meditating lessons he was becoming calmer and he was trying hard to control his emotions. After admitting this isn't working as well as they thought Sirius told him he will find a solution sooner. Sirius was going to take him to somewhere he can get help today.

All the while he thought about Christmas this year because he really didn't want to think about Ja… his father sneaking around to see him while he was pretending to sleep. Nope, it's not the time to think about it or ever.

He knew what to give for Christmas this time. To send the very same protection he had to at least one child who is going through the same uncomfortable experience he went through. He prayed to magic that no child should ever have to go through these kinds of situations. All he has is one problem… How to convince Sirius to charm one more chain? He was pulled from his how to manipulate (*-cough-how to make puppy dog eyes and whine-cough) Sirius's plan by the arrival of Sirius.

"Are you ready? Let's go?"

Harry nodded and move towards Sirius to apparate wherever Sirius is taking him.

"Where are we going Siri?"

Sirius moved outside to apparate from Potter Manor all the way clutching Harry's hands. Harry shook his head at Sirius who had became very overprotective than before and even took leave from job for two months as family emergency and spent most of the time with him. Harry enjoyed it every moment and he admitted to himself that he is happy only with the presence of Siri. Reading books too come close to being with Sirius still Siri is best. Seeing Sirius so silent and not answering his question he asked again,

"Where are we going Sirius?"

Just before the apparition point Sirius seemed to have swallowed a lemon and looking at him painfully answered him,

"I really don't want to do this but as I have no choice and it will help you with these memories you're getting. As we had discussed about keeping this secret for now, it's the only solution."

Harry looked at him in fear. Just where is Sirius taking him to?

"We are going to meet my great-aunt Cassiopeia Black" Sirius said and apparated along with him.

(XXXXXX line… ignore it…XXXXXXX)

Tom Marvolo Riddle was scared. He admitted that to himself. He always thought death is the only one thing he is scared of but fate seemed to disagree with him and to prove him wrong it started a set of events in July and taught him a lesson of never to trust anyone or being arrogant about himself.

The orphanage matron told him that he can be allowed to school this year if only he behaved to the social workers who will arrive at October and will also fund some amount if they liked the way orphanage maintaining and children here. He didn't mind not going school because he got whole set of interesting books to read that he even avoided going to some countryside they usually were taken to.

He even avoided the plan of scaring Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop who were taken a habit of following him, tripping him and once they tried to snatch the book (His book and his alone) from his hands. But then abandoned it thinking about spending a day uselessly outside rather he can spend it with his sanctuary with a very interesting, cool and resourceful book (-fairytale book- his mind whispered displaying the recent images of him reading the story books… Shut up mind!). Yet still he wanted to earn a scholarship so he can't skip another year even if it is useless.

So he agreed to the matron and avoided everyone and spent almost all of his free time in his room. He even avoided using _**it**_ too, well not that anyone saw him even if he used. October came along with the five male young social workers. They came once a weak and helped around sometimes, inspected children in the office alone. They appeared to be of age within thirty and all of them were neither handsome nor ugly.

He noticed them looking at him and then ignored it as everyone mostly stare at him whether in disgust, hate or admiration people always stare at him. Then his turn came in November to go to the office. He was very surprised at their polite and warm behavior because no one ever talked like that to him. They treated him nicely even ignoring the rumors about him. From the next day everyone mostly left him alone even the staffs behaved well with him.

The five started visiting the orphanage often and he was often called to the office. The meetings were weird because they will just give a book or biscuit and watched him. He let his guard down around them because the staffs and children didn't torment him anymore. He too can be polite and well behaved so he charmed them with his smiles and mannerism. Maybe they can help him get a scholarship in future.

Then it started…

The caresses… Touches more than necessary…

Tom didn't know why but he knew for sure that he felt uncomfortable. He even used his commanding voice to leave him alone but that didn't work on them. He was afraid of using the power flowing inside him because it never bore good results when he used it o adults. They're smarter than children and will experiment him or will take him to the asylum.

He cursed himself for letting his guard down. Hadn't he learned the fact no one ever be kind to him without a reason? Hadn't he still learnt the fact to never trust any adult or children or anyone? The universe must hate him and he hated it back. He will never ever allow anyone near him not even to a polite conversation except maybe his Santa.

He has to take drastic measures as the touches started lingering more than ever and the praising started as him being so beautiful and how his skin had a moonlight glow to it or how soft his hair is. He hated it. He absolutely loathed it. So he sent a two baby snakes which he found in garden last month to their room to scare or bite them but found his two baby snakes dead on the office floor which he was assigned to clean.

He was very uncomfortable with their behavior so he even skipped his meals and went to his room as he knew his room will keep him safe. His books, his clothes, his blanket and Mr. Terror gave him such comfort and safety that he was so grateful when no one was here with him in such dangerous time he's going through. He knew no one will help him and he can't even complain to the staffs as they didn't care for him. It was Christmas holiday so he didn't have an escape in the name of school. He was very afraid to go yet as a human being he was very hungry and in need to use bathroom.

As soon as he stepped in the dining area after using the bathroom he was grabbed by two hands to the office while everyone watched silently not even questioning about the rough treatment. They locked the door and a hand slapped him on the face.

"Do you take us for fools?"

"Answer me boy"

He really didn't know what he did to them but his entire body shook with rage. To his horror he couldn't use his power as if something suppressing it not knowing the fact that those five were psychopathic squibs and had given him a magical suppressant last week mixing in his food which will be usually given to child with uncontrollable magic in childhood by purebloods for a month or two.

Someone grabbed him by his waist and he used his fists to punch and legs to kick. They pushed him down and started speaking vulgar words. He screamed for help ignoring his pride.

"Anyone please help me"

But no one came as expected but still he thought staffs will come as they never behaved like this with him. He was so terrified when someone grabbed his hair and pulled him up to face them all leaning towards him.

"Oh he screams prettily" everyone laughed and jeered.

"We will enjoy breaking this pretty one Sam" one of them told the other.

"Oh yeah boy, you should be lucky to serve us. You belong here on your knees to please us"

One of them leaned down towards his lips. He averted his face with great force. He let out a cry when he was pulled by his hair stronger than before.

"Not now dear Max. Just two more days and we will have a Christmas gift for ourselves as we all love Christmas."

"I can't wait guys. I love it very much when they're so young"

He was released from the hold and he slumped down on the ground when they started to move out.

Two of them stopped behind and pulled him up to stand. He let out a scream when one of them drawn a line on his hand with a small knife.

"It's just a reminder to arrive here at evening on Christmas else the next time you come out of your room the consequences will be… well you won't be alive to see it."

He didn't shed a single tear or show anything on his face when he limped back to his room while everyone stared at him. Some of them even laughed and teased him about what a whore he is.

So here he was in his room dreading today. He prayed to whatever entity people seemed to believe in saying.

Not Christmas… Please not Christmas… The day which he was given so much comfort and happiness year by year through the gifts from his Santa and because of that this day is so precious to him.

He should have run away. He arrogantly thought of solving the problem, if things worsened he thought that he has powers he can use. Most of all he didn't want to leave his safety of the room.

The familiar glow appeared giving him comfort with familiar wordings.

To you,

From H.

It was a small box. Tom opened it eagerly even if he was scared out of his mind. He opened it to find a chain with some kind of winged horse charm. He then pulled the small paper inside the box.

'Wear it.'

He put it on the neck as usual keeping the wrappers inside his cupboard. He thought about what to do and decided to run for a week. Maybe they will go away finding him not here. He has to steal some food as he didn't know when will he will be able to eat again so he planned to steal some before noon where they all will assemble for Christmas lunch. He was hungry. He had to be quick and then he will pack some clothes and will jump out of his room's window. After a month or two he will come back.

He tiptoed towards kitchen all the while looking around even though knowing the five of them mostly came at evening.

"Surprise…" five voices shouted at him and he turned around startled to find them crowding him from behind.

He turned to run away and was stopped by the next words,

"Come to the office else you know what will happen if we catch you"

Tom knew they will catch him no matter what so with trembling legs he moved towards the office area slowly all the while calling his power to give him an escape route.

The four crowded over him while one locked the door. Tom's whole body was shaking not knowing what to do.

"Oh good… finally learnt to be obedient"

They all chuckled and as if in cue five hands reached towards him at the same time. He backed up yet still the hands never stopped reaching towards him or the disgusting words stopped.

Five of them drew their hands back the moment they touched him as if burnt. He looked at them surprisingly and looked down feeling the chain growing hotter to find the winged horse had a glow on it.

His Santa once again protected him…

He looked at them smiling cruelly to find them convulsing slightly and mouth opening in a silent scream. They looked at him in fear and convulsed more while their hands seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. They started backing away from him opening the door.

Tom called out before they exit the room,

"I will find you all one day and you will forever regret it" he chuckled manically when their fear grew more than before; he assumed his eyes must have turned red. He knew they will never come near him again but he will destroy them inch by inch one day along with all the people in the orphanage.

His eyes must have remained red all the way back to his room because every one of them drew a step back in fear, he smirked at them and everyone averted their eyes from him for they must have seen the destruction in his eyes. But no one noticed the trembling legs or his body slightly shaking on the way.

He chuckled even after closing the door slumping down on the floor… the chuckles turned into giggles, the giggles turned into laughter, laughter turned into screams and finally screams turned into sobs.

He was two when he cried last time. There were times he came close to crying but he never cried. Now he couldn't control himself.

He was so sure they will finally torture him and he knew they would have killed him after they done torturing him.

The helplessness gripped his heart and mind even now…

After a while of weeping and hiccupping he moved to the bed and lay down tiredly.

The fear, panic, dread… Never ever he will be this vulnerable, this helpless… Never ever he will allow himself in a situation like this.

More over the gratitude overwhelmed him more than any emotions. He clutched the chain and thanked his Santa. His Santa alone saved him from this hell when no one ever showed an ounce of kindness to him let alone anyone helping him. Tom never wanted anything like he wants this person. His Santa was the only one to be there for him even if not by person at least through gifts. He will forever be indebted and the urge to find his Santa and the possessiveness utterly and thoroughly consumed his mind.

Thank you for saving me,

No matter the age, gender…

Even if I don't understand any kind of relationship I will form a relationship with you whether it may be mother, father, uncle, aunt, brother, sister, friend, grandfather, grandmother, lover or any other one.

Wait till I am fifteen…

I will stop at nothing to find you

And once I find you…

You'll be mine… And mine alone for I will have you and you will be given no other choice…

Tom then snuggled Terror and slept peacefully for the first time in the two months without having the urge to always look over his shoulder or the fear of hands roaming his body inappropriately.

.

( **A/N:** Once again **Merry Christmas** my dear readers. I wanted to post it next week but then thought of giving you all a gift by updating this chapter. Hope you all liked it and please _**review**_ and let me know. Your reviews will be gifts to me.

Forgive me for spelling or grammatical errors because I've written this as quickly as possible.

And

 **Chronos 666:** can you please tell me what 'SKDKLSNX… SRSLY' is? It was in your review and I couldn't understand it.)


	7. Chapter 6

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Note:** If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** It's TMR/HP slash.

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and I am sorry for the delay my dear readers since I promised myself to update at least once a month but I was sick for a while. So forgive me for making you all wait a little longer than a month.)

 **Chapter 06:**

Harry was so scared since he never saw his godfather fear anything. He was what people call the epitome of bravery and Gryffindor. Sirius was looking at the building as if it will explode any time and he too was afraid because he too remembered the childhood of Sirius and some scary stories he heard from Sirius about his relatives. Who is she?

He couldn't see past anything in the dim light. Why is it so dark? It feels so creepy to be here which is saying something since he visited Grimmauld place twice. He looked back to find the door they entered was shut with a loud thud and he gulped.

His robe caught on something and he turned around to pull it only to let out a yelp when he saw there was nothing there. He could hear some sort of scary noises coming all around the corner of the hallway so he moved closer to Sirius and almost glued to him. A hand came and rested on his shoulder which he knew was Sirius's and relaxed knowing Sirius is here with him. He could also see the hand on his shoulder wasn't firm like it usually was and the hand was slightly trembling.

Why is Sirius so afraid and why is he not using his wand to light this place? Actually Why is he not doing that? He pulled his children wand and used one of the spells he can do.

"Lumos"

No one scared or make fun of Sirius. No one…

Maybe his magic understood his instinct because the light from his wand was brighter than the usual light emerged when he used that spell and lit the whole house. He looked around and found three or four house elves were in the hallway with their hands extended in air and was now looking at him with wide eyes. Then it dawned on him they were the one pulling his robe and probably Sirius's too. He scowled at them.

A prank?

Honestly it was no wonder Sirius is a prankster what with having a great aunt like this. Just why in Merlin's name he was always surrounded with pranksters and children in adult's body?

Just then a lady wearing a black gown and wild hair tied in a bun descended the stairs looking at the house elves in distaste as if they did wrong and she had no idea about it. He would have missed it if not for the very same colored eyes looking at him like that time to time. Sirius not only has her eyes but also must have inherited the pulling prank thing from her…

"Get away from here you disgusting things", she barked at the house elves in an overly dramatic way. Harry sighed when thinking about the upcoming meeting and what she could possibly teach him but he knew she's important in his life and Merlin knows how the lessons will go.

He moved along with Sirius still clutching Sirius's hand not because he's scared but to give support to Sirius since he knew how the little rebellious child hated his relatives and was so hurt deep inside hiding it with mischievous mask. He tightened the hold on his godfather's hand when she moved towards them.

"Ah the black sheep of black family... The traitor…." She would have continued the rant but something rose in the room with such intensity and so raw that she could feel it in the skin while Sirius and Harry remained oblivious to all. She turned her eyes to Harry and was surprised that she didn't notice him till now. How could that be possible?

Harry didn't know how or why because he couldn't control the rage consumed his mind when she started the rant. He had heard about this kind of talk from the pureblood and it was nothing new but to direct that towards his Siri is an unforgivable crime and when she met his eyes stopping mid in the rant. Why was she looking at him strangely?

Sirius looked at the both of them staring into each other and he could feel the iron like hold of Harry's of him. When did this kid got this much strength? He couldn't express just how much he's glad for this support from Harry and being with Harry was the best thing happened in life.

Honestly he would have adopted Harry if not for the law and his recklessness. He couldn't adopt him into black family since he alone is not the last surviving person in Black family since Regulus is alive and the black family has heir already since Regulus birthed two sons. The blood magic won't work as his ancestors are such bigoted, prejudiced idiots. And the one night stands along with the inviting prostitutes to his unorganized flat is a big no, no… He doesn't think it will be a bright environment or he will be a perfect example for Harry…

He knew he is selfish but he can't give up the bar, drinks and one night stands since he need something to forget about or distract himself from…

Remus….

His Remus….

His Moony… No… no… He won't go there again… Never again after the fight he had with Remus…..

And another biggest reason is James himself. James will skin him alive if he took Harry from the Potter Manor and if he changed Harry's name to Black. Honestly that man has big issues and even if he had issues with Harry he knew James loves that child and very stubborn to admit it to even himself. He knew James still couldn't get over Lily and he wouldn't give up on Harry no matter how bad a father he is. The last thing of Lily he has is Harry's eyes. And suddenly Sirius got a great idea for another mean prank to pull on James.

Threaten James with taking Harry away.

But still he was usually with Harry if not in office and his brother's place so it's okay and he knew Harry too preferred the Potter manner, the library, and the house elves. He was happy with the progress in their relationship. They were not this close and their relationship is becoming closer and closer as his relationship with James and Remus got thinner and thinner. Now looking at the hand that enclosed his he knew all the pain and tension was nothing compared to Harry. Being with Harry was worth it. Being with Harry was worth everything he ever had.

He smiled and focused on the reality to find them still staring at each other. Well more like Harry glaring and his great aunt looking at Harry as if he's an experiment.

He coughed to gain their attention.

"Aunty Cassiopeia" he gritted his teeth while greeting her politely bowing low since he knew he is in dire need of her even though he is slightly very slightly afraid of her. He heard many stories of her being unstable and that was why she was not married still. And also the few meetings with her didn't go well. He could remember the tantrum she pulled when he once called her grandmother and another time as great aunt. She is so touchy about the age and he learnt the lesson by the torture he had gone through by his parents for not being considerate towards a family relative.

"Great Grandmother Cassiopeia"

He turned around to look at Harry politely bowing to her traditionally and fought hard to keep the laughter down. Harry was looking as if he didn't know how to address her and just went along with what he assumed was correct but Sirius could see the all knowing glint in Harry's eyes as he noticed that many time in past in Harry's eyes and also his Aunt's eyes. He didn't know how Harry could be so innocent and cunning. His godson is beyond comparison and prediction.

Oh Merlin…

Sirius turned his head again to see his aunt's face and choked down the laughter by pretending to be coughing.

This is priceless and the best day ever…

Suddenly his great aunt turned her head around to glare at him.

"Why have you come?"

Sirius sobered up at the tone and went straight to his point pulling Harry a little behind him.

"I want your help Aunt Cassiopeia"

She raised her eyebrow and said in the same arrogance most of his family used not admitting the fact that he himself used that tone sometimes.

"You've said that in the letter you sent me. Imagine my surprise when I saw it was your letter and also the polite words written in the letter. At first I didn't believe it was you but seeing you here makes my assumptions wrong."

Sirius resisted the urge to snort because there was the all knowing glint in her eyes he was so used to see whenever his parents forced him to visit her. Honestly those eyes would expose them as seers. How are they being hidden and remain secretive with this much arrogance and their expressive eyes is beyond him.

"I need your help Aunt"

Sirius didn't rise to the bait nor will he fight with her today because he's here for Harry and he can keep his temper and hatred for his relatives in check.

"Very well, what do you want?"

He pulled Harry in front and gripped his godson's shoulder a little tighter and said,

"He's my godson Harry potter"

"Charming" his aunt sneered at Harry while Harry stood his ground not even wincing at his relative's behavior. Just how much Harry had seen his past?

"Please Aunt Cassiopeia" The words were strained yet still he was desperate for help. He had heard the stories of Seers going mad if not had guidance unable to withstand the visions and magic taking a toll on their mind. He shuddered when he remembered the stories of his aunt Cassiopeia being insane in her teenage, not that she's sane now but he didn't want anything happen to his precious godson like that.

"I see… come on" she said moving upstairs and with Harry he too followed her. They entered a room and he didn't pay much attention to anything except his aunt and Harry.

"Tell me Sirius"

"I want you to vow first Aunt Cassiopeia"

"Why would I do that?"

"Haven't you seen it?" he asked surprisingly since his great aunt saw mostly everything in her life.

She turned her eyes towards him sharply and glanced at Harry asking,

"Does he know?"

"No" Sirius answered inwardly rolling his eyes. He couldn't tell Harry about her being a seer even if he wanted to. He was as like the other family members bounded to family magic which includes a vow of protecting the family secrets.

"Why are you here?"

"I want you to vow about keeping it secret"

He stood his ground when his aunt looked at him in eye in a very creepy way which always made him uncomfortable. After a while she nodded and took the vow to not reveal the secret he's going to tell. He could feel his black family ring burning slightly and as he was used to it now but still it came as a surprise when the vow was included in the family ring. He realized that the magic recognized that in his heart Harry is family. Magic is so strange sometimes.

His aunt looked at him with questions in her eyes.

"I think he's sort of a seer" Sirius didn't know how to explain the things in shortly because Harry doesn't see about future.

He could see his aunt getting excited and looked at Harry eagerly then turned towards him,

"Sort of?"

"Well can we sit?" He asked his aunt.

She nodded and he sat on the sofa making Harry sit closer to him. He looked at Harry who was eyeing the ring in his hand strangely.

"You can tell her Siri"

His aunt was looking at Harry and said,

"I would rather you tell me Harry Potter"

Sirius too wanted Harry to tell since Harry alone know what's happening to him clearly. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder to comfort him. Harry offered him a smile and turned towards his aunt to explain,

"I don't get visions of future or glimpses of it"

"Then?" his aunt asked.

"I get memories from the past"

He saw his aunt letting out a gasp.

"How?"

"I don't know. It was not like that before. I only know some things instinctively but I didn't pay much attention but recently over a year I started getting pulled into memories of people"

"This is serious and we have to discuss it clearly and you have to answer me every questions I ask even if you want to keep that information to yourself." Then she looked at him and said,

"Leave us alone"

How dare she? He will never leave Harry alone. He opened his mouth to argue but Harry spoke,

"I don't mind him being here"

"Listen you boy…."

"There's nothing about me that Sirius doesn't know"

"Touching" her aunt sneered at them as if they're dirt on her floor but Harry flashed a smile at her as if knowing something about his aunt which probably he did.

"Very well then"

"Tell me from the start"

He too listened and paid attention to what Harry said. His aunt's face was grim after hearing it and stayed silent for a while.

"It's unusual and the matter is very serious"

"Why it's so serious Aunt Cassiopeia?" Sirius asked.

"You know Sirius how seers remain secret and keep their talent hidden since most powerful family and power hungry people tries to capture them and to use them for personal gain. At least they want to capture seers alive but in his case if this gets leaked out people won't want to gain him but they will want to kill him."

Sirius took a breath and tried to calm down.

"Why would they want to kill my baby?"Harry jabbed his elbow for calling him baby.

"Imagine Sirius who would want their ugly past to come in light and imagine how would they think if Harry has access to every and any person's past."

"I…" Sirius never thought about this angle. Not that he was going to reveal this secret to anyone.

"You have to keep it secret as much as possible"

He nodded. This is getting very serious and he was very worried about Harry's future. He didn't know how Harry is going to make friends and keep everything secret. He didn't know how his Harry is going to handle all those memories and how he has to keep secrets with everyone.

"Now I am going to ask my questions and I want you to tell me the exact truth. I trust you to answer properly else I can't help you in this"

Harry looked at her while her glare warned him,

"If I have the slightest hint you're hiding information or lying I won't hesitate to put you in truth circle"

Sirius saw his godson nodding and squeezed his shoulder knowing this will help his baby.

"Tell me about how it was like to be as you said pulled into a memory"

"I… It feels like I am being portkeyed to some place."

"Tell me every detail about how you feel inside a memory and what are your body and your magic's reaction?"

"I don't know what's happening to my body in reality as if my soul is on another place while my body remained in present…. I feel like I am being there in the memory."

His aunt was looking at Harry now as if something is wrong with the whole situation.

"Have you ever felt magic conflicting while being in a memory?"

He could see Harry fidgeting with the chain he gave him. He again squeezed Harry's shoulder urging him to tell the truth.

"I…. there were two times as far as I was conscious about it but I don't know other times."

His aunt waited patiently while Harry struggled for words.

"There was an incident two months ago where someone was m-molesting me and I was vaguely aware of it. My magic was conflicted to remain in the memory and also wanting to return to body. I was unconscious for a while."

That one incident Sirius knows very well but he didn't know what other one was. Why didn't Harry tell him about that?

"And the other time?"

Harry was now looking at him instead of his aunt.

"It's ok Harry" he gave a smile knowing it involved him somehow.

"It was my first time being pulled into a memory. I was so confused about it at first what was happening to me"

He saw Harry avoiding his eyes leaning towards him and said

"I was in a memory of Siri's childhood."

Oh Merlin… Harry's first memory was of him?

"He was of six or seven I don't know but his parents were mean to him"

Sirius never wanted anyone to know about his past especially his godson who was so pure and innocent. He never wanted anyone to know and now he understood what his aunt said that no one wanted their past known to others. How Harry must have felt seeing him like that?

"And I… I didn't want them to be mean and t-they… They cursed Siri…" Harry lifted his eyes and Sirius stifled the gasp looking at his godson's eyes not because it had any strange glow or changed into white but because he had never seen those innocent eyes filled with such hate. It didn't seem to be lily's eyes at all. Maybe it has the same color but it had such emotion and something dark he could feel looking at Harry's face.

"I realized it was like being in pensive. I was there but no one could see me or feel me yet I couldn't control myself and my magic responded to it. I knew it was useless yet I spent almost all my magic and I… I fainted."

Sirius knew that memory very well after all that was the day his parent's decided not to be overly harsh thinking it was his accidental magic that pushed them out of the room and no one could ever enter his room with the intention of hurting him ever after that. But he only knew that it was not his magic and he always wondered in the safety of his room about the strange incident and always felt at home in his room even though he never called that place his home.

"It wasn't useless Harry"

"What?" Harry asked him at the same time his aunt looked at him in wonder.

"You saved me that day… your magic saved me that day from my parents and they left me alone"

Harry grinned at him and chuckled at Sirius and Sirius could see Harry was happy that he somehow saved him and he too smiled feeling so grateful and knew that there was always something connecting him to Harry even before he was born. That's why he ignored and fought with everyone to bond with Harry.

"How did you feel after spending that much magic?"

"I….." Harry's grin flattered.

"Don't make me put you in a truth circle rune"

"I was unconscious for a while and I couldn't use my magic for two days and also I couldn't control it properly for a week."

"Harry….."

Harry again lowered his head looking at his own lap while Sirius looked at his aunt for answer.

"It's very dangerous Potter to use that much raw magic. You're not having visions but you're being pulled into memories of past. I've never heard anything like this. It must be something to do with his birth."

Here his aunt looked at him pointedly while Harry remained oblivious and his aunt continued,

"You're actually in those memories like a ghost who no one can see, hear or feel. If you used all the magic then your magic will be depleted in those memories and you won't have any in your core to return to your body. You will be neither here nor there. So do not ever use even a small amount of magic while you're being in a memory."

He got up from the sofa and kneeled in front of Harry lifting his chin lightly to look up at him.

"Haven't we agreed about no more secrets between us anymore?"

He ignored the ramblings of his aunt in the background about display of affection and focused on Harry.

"Then how could I have saved you Siri?"

"Harry" Sirius remained firm.

"It's not like it worked all the time. I tried to use my wand but it never worked. It was one time Siri." Harry mumbled.

"Harrison Potter promise me that you'll never use magic no matter what in memories"

"I don't have control of that Siri…"

"Then learn control Harry…"

"But what if…"

Sirius eyes softened yet he can't let him use magic in his memories. What if he got stuck in between? Neither alive nor dead,

"Nothing is worth your life Harry"

"But it's you Siri… what if I could save you from your parents? What if…"

"Harry… you can't change the past of me and that was the only time something strange happened but no more…"

Sirius turned around seeing Harry ready to argue but this is not a place he can argue with Harry later. He turned around and told his aunt,

"Teach him to control"

If his aunt was surprised with his arrogance she didn't show it on face but he knew his great aunt will help any seer since she herself suffered a lot with control and visions.

"Well you're very lucky boy since most of them don't know what's happening and to find a seer mentor is almost rare because we all started hiding our powers. You're indeed very lucky to have me and that too as a mentor in young age."

Harry just nodded and he was glad that he understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Three days a week… you have to do all the things and lessons I wanted you to do and learn"

Harry nodded again. He and Harry bowed formally and Sirius took Harry's hand to move out of this place. Before reaching the door his aunt called out Harry,

"Oh… And call me Aunt Cassiopeia or Cassio since I am still young. See you on Monday Lillian Potter"

He pulled Harry to the apparition point and apparated without a word because he has an argument to win.

As soon as they were in Harry's room, he kneeled down in front of Harry pulling his best puppy dog eyes expression and spoke in a genuinely worried tone,

"Harry, please for me…."

"Siri… but what if I could have helped someone?"

"Don't I matter to you Harry baby?"

Harry moved and hugged him,

"Of course you're the most important Siri"

Sirius hugged Harry tightly and said,

"How would you feel if I got stuck in between living and being a ghost?"

"I wouldn't let you Siri" he could feel Harry's fingers almost gripping his neck tightly as if some force is pulling him away when they're speaking about it.

"See… then how could I let you do that?"

"But what if it helps somebody…."

He pulled out from the hug and forced Harry to look at his eyes,

"No Harry… I don't care about anyone. I want _**you**_ to be safe and happy. Understood?"

Seeing Harry's face so sad his expression softened,

"I know it's hard for you Harry but I don't want to lose you Harry baby. I want you to live in present rather than in past of other people"

He urged Harry to understand and said,

"Please promise me Harry… for me…"

Harry then nodded saying,

"I promise you I will never use magic in those episodes I have as long as I can control. Are you happy?"

Harry scowled and turned around to move but he easily lifted him and carried while hugging Harry all the while enjoying the shrieking and protests of him not a baby to carry him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked at his reflection in dismay. He was covered with flours and egg yolks on his head, face, hands and also his clothes. Ugh….. He has to bath again. It's all because of the house elves again. He shook his head at their stubborn nature and went towards the bathroom to clean him.

After cleaning and changing into new clothes he ordered the house elves which he usually never did to leave the kitchen and him alone for an hour since its evening and they have three more hours to start making dinner. Their ears drooped and eyes became wide but still he remained firm and glared at them. He was done being nice to these creatures. With a sob and wringing of hands they popped out of the kitchen.

He sighed not liking the fact of making the poor creatures cry but what can he do. He wanted to cook but every time they see him sneaking around to kitchen or by luck he got few minutes in the kitchen they start ranting about,

"Oh Master Harry is not doing it"

"Please Master Harry"

"I is doing it"

"Why is Master punishing us by making food?"

"Is Master Harry not happy with food?"

"We is not allowing Master Harry to cook."

He just wanted to learn how to cook and do some things other than worry about his control and magic. All he did is read books and worry about his magic and going into memories so it was some crazy idea given by Sirius (of course) to learn something different so he can relax and have fun like trekking or stamp collecting (Seriously he don't know what that is) or pulling pranks or cooking. So he read some books about cooking for which he earned another teasing and grumbling from Sirius that he went to books again. Sirius didn't even know that he is serious about his idea about how to cook. He is stubborn and will prove that he can cook too. Take that Siri…

So here he is for the first time in kitchen without any disturbance from the house elves after a month of mental preparations and going through recipes. He is going to try to make a cake. Yep.., He loves sweets.

Honestly the best thing happened in the world is invention of sweets, cake and chocolates. Whoever invented them they should be given a life time achievement award. And also he can't wait for September because the twins will go to Hogwarts and he's free of them and free of the fear to constantly check the foods and things he touch and the corners he can turn without being so suspicious. Honestly they're worse than his father and so childish.

He is relieved to find something else than the classes he attend. Occlumency classes and mind control along with his magic from the very great Cassiopeia Black for three days in a week and financial lessons from his godfather and usual lessons from the tutor assigned by his father. He just gets a day free so he can relax. He is ten but he feels so old.

So he was ready now to cook having been rolled his sleeves and his newly uncut hair to cover the jewelry he wore on his right ear for his better control. He traced it with his finger lightly as it had become a habit of his to do that when he is alone. He remembered how he got it.

~~~~~~~-Harry after a tired convincing argument with Sirius to leave him to his lessons alone and Aunt Cassiopeia won't kill him if Sirius was not there after a week when his lessons started. His first lesson was terrific and so hard. It took three weeks to even gain control.

His first lesson was very simple to learn that he is not fate nor god but a mere human with some extra abilities. He had learnt it hard way that he can't save everyone he see in those memories nor does he can always bring justice to people who do wrong when he saw crimes in the memories. He can only save people or help people as much as he can and if he let the guilt worn him down and he will probably become insane with the inability of doing anything.

It may be simple to hear but it was so hard to come terms with it. So aunt Cassiopeia reluctantly somewhat told her being insane during her teenage where it all started and how she lost herself in visions and possibilities of maybe. It was so hard for her to pull herself together without a mentor. So she showed an advanced and different learning of occlumency of completely dethatching from one's mind and she also showed some gruesome memories along with some memories of her being insane and unstable.

He was very lucky to at least have a mentor and he felt thankful that Sirius took his chance and brought him here pushing his hatred towards his relatives back.

She told him that he had to be prepared to expect any kind of memory. The mental preparations are the lessons he's going through still after a month. But he was fine and he knew he shouldn't be too emotional or sensitive. If he remained like that it will destroy him slowly. Guilt and inability are the strongest weapons which destroys most of the seers. This sentence was said repeatedly by her.

Then it came to the jewelry part. She wanted to choose gemstones which will help him in slowing the memories which he is pulled into since his magical core is weird and its stronger than most of his age's children. She chose the seers stone opal and in a collection of the stone he was asked to see everything and choose one which he will like instinctively.

He looked over everything and chose the ruby since he felt something connected to him suddenly he got a glimpse of something and closed his eyes knowing it has to do with the stone.

~~~Eyes same color of the stone he's now holding in his hands was looking at him with so much emotion and those eyes had a hunger and it looked at him like Harry will look at his sweets.

A whisper of his name in his ears….

Harrison…~~~~

Harry opened his eyes and let out a gasp.

He would have dropped it if not Cassiopeia took it from his hold going on about its meaning and July birthstone but he paid lesser attention to it.

Oh Merlin… What was that?

He could hear his heartbeat even now in his ears.

He pushed those thoughts behind his mental shield focusing on what she was saying.

"Harry, These stones embedded with runes and made it into jewelry will be given to you next week."

"What kind of jewelry?" Harry asked since he already wears a bracelet and a chain. He hoped it will be a ring or something since he doesn't want to part with them also knowing Cassiopeia was waiting to take revenge for calling her great grandmother.

"Oh… you'll see"

It means she already had a vision of that and he's really going to regret it.

He was right when she showed that after a week of dreading it. He didn't even know what it was at first then she told him it was an ear cuff. It was like earring.

He denied at first not wanting to wear anything in ear. It's too girly and he protested very vehemently.

"Lillian you agreed to do whatever I teach you and learn and do whatever I told during these lessons. Also this one was designed by me given to a jewel maker and is a magical one with runes to help you stop the memories and even cease it for sometime so you can be in some safe place to be pulled into those memories. This is the only one I spent my time to make and if you don't want it then it's your problem"

After a while of grumbling he agreed reluctantly and told her to put it on his right ear. Thank god it was only one.

She spelled a mirror appear in front of them and she without any hesitation she pierced his ear without any warning. He gritted his teeth not giving her the satisfaction of him screaming in pain because it hurt.

"The runes are most effective if it is close to the head" she grinned crazily and he sighed. He had accepted his fate and looked at his reflection.

The cuff went to the upper portion of his right ear. It wasn't as painful as it was when she pierced his ear. This ear cuff had earring attached with a chain. The whole ear cuff was strange. The chain was embedded with opal stones while it had very small stars and half crescent moons of ruby dangling the chains. Finally the chain ended with the earring which was a slightly larger star with ruby stone inserted into the earlobe piercing.

"No one can take it off since its now attached to your ear and the runes will activate and will be part of your mental shield" she explained further and asked him to prepare for the next lesson

Harry didn't know why but the ruby felt more personal. The same shade of red colored eyes felt too personal and somewhat intense-~~~~~~

Harry took his hand from that earring and called,

"Tally"

Tally looked at his master and refused the urge to sigh. His master was getting into one of the episodes were he decide to do something again.

"Yes Master Harry"

"Help me bake a cake" his master then went on about the details of it very excitedly.

This is the sixth time he is trying to bake a cake and he hoped without the disturbance of anyone this time he will make things well and tasty. He is so excited about this and wanted to give his first cake to Siri. He is going to be the tester.

After an hour of panting and trying everything in the recipe with precision he made it. He did it.

He touched the grim in the bracelet and said Mirror… Sirius charmed the two way mirror to be in this grim since he had difficulty carrying it with him all the time because Sirius wanted him to be reachable all the time to Harry after the incident in Knocktern alley.

He pulled the mirror and said Sirius Black…

"Siri it's emergency. Come to my room quickly" he said after Sirius's face appeared in it.

He cut a piece from cake and put it in the plate and moved towards downstairs wanting to wait for Sirius. It didn't take long for Sirius to arrive. He moved towards the front of hall hearing the over dramatic voice of Sirius.

"Where is my godson? Where are you Harry? Did you do something to him James?"

He had to give it to Sirius for being dramatic and over protective. To his embarrassment Harry found James seated on the sofa in the hall. He berated himself for speaking like that in the mirror.

He saw the door open and in came Sirius looking like just got out of sleep dressing whatever was nearby because his hair was tousled and wore a mismatched pant and shirt.

He rolled his eyes when Sirius looked at him and ran to him exclaiming,

"Oh baby" Trust Siri to call him baby all the time.

He moved out of the hug he was going to pull into but seeing the hurt expression he quickly showed the plate on his hand showing the somewhat not so perfect cake.

"I made it"

Sirius looked at the plate and at him dubiously and his expression turned into anger.

"This is the emergency?"

Harry's excitement vanished knowing it was wrong of him to worry Sirius all the time,

"I am sorry Siri. I was so excited because I made it for the first time and I wanted to give it to you"

Sirius sighed saying,

"It's ok baby but don't do that again"

Just then James coughed reminding them he was there. Sirius looked at James and rubbed his neck in embarrassment probably remembering that he accused his father. Harry snickered and decided to help Sirius so he pulled Sirius with the hand that's not holding the plate.

"Come on lets taste the cake Siri"

Sirius readily agreed and they moved to his room. He gave the plate and asked,

"How is it?"

After finishing the piece of cake completely Sirius raised his thumb to him praising him. After a while Sirius left teasing him about the earring again. He pouted and called Tally.

"Tally, the cake is success and thank you for helping me learn it"

Tally beamed at him. Harry now had a very wonderful idea of what to give this Christmas. He was so excited.

Seeing his master's expression Tally's beam disappeared. Tally was ready to pop out of this room but he heard master's next words,

"Now Tally, you have to help me bake cookies, breads, different cakes and also to learn some other dishes. Oh and also cupcakes, sweet buns, caramels …."

Tally almost squeaked in fear hearing his master going on and on about various food items. It is going to be a long time, very long time for Tally to be relieved of his master's recent obsession of making food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom Riddle was very, very sad and he didn't pout at all even in the overwhelming sadness. Mr. Terror too appeared sad while sitting on his lap. He pulled it tighter against him and sighed. This year had been terrible and so depressing. After the incident of making the five fund raisers disappear the very next day after his chain protected him everyone stayed away from him.

He always wished everyone to leave him alone but this is madness. No one sat near him nor do they remain in the room when he enters. Everyone ran away from him even the staff members avoided him. His food was given in the room instead of the dining table. Not that food is adequate or tasty. He thought it will all change back to normal after few days. Things changed but not to how they were instead people started whispering about him behind his back. He could clearly hear the freak and demon child in those sentences.

School was worse than orphanage. No matter how things were in orphanage school was very peaceful before but now even the school students and to his horror the teachers too avoided him. He doesn't know why but it bothered him a lot. He was always polite and top student to the teachers but now he was a freak here too. He hated this. He didn't do anything to them but still they're avoiding him like he is the devil himself.

Not only school but also in the street people avoided him and whispered about him. He looked at the money he saved. Money saved by Finding in the dustbin and roadside, working the yard in one of his classmate's home, doing homework to some rich kid. But he never stole. His hands itched to steal things but he stopped himself every time by some feeling. Just before his hand reached to steal always one thought stopped him,

What will his Santa think?

Why he is stealing if his needs were fulfilled by his Santa?

So he stopped and saved money because he has to buy the most wonderful thing in the world ever since he saw it first.

A cake…

He saw one of his classmates celebrating his birthday with a cake. He had seen it pictures in a book but never saw for real. The cake made his mouth water looking at it. That kid blew the candles and gave the pieces to everyone except him. He fumed but stayed silent knowing it's useless to rage about being so unfair.

After everyone moved out of the class he moved towards the box and put one finger in it to take and lick the cream on the sides of the box and few crumbs in it. He stopped before putting in his mouth pushing the box away.

He's not a beggar… Never…

His pride didn't allow it so he started saving money to buy a cake in one of the shops in the street. It was expensive and he had no money so he planned and planned about how to save money. He had started collecting and saving. He started saving it from September and now today he finally went to buy that from the store.

He had saved it before but he wanted to buy this cake on Christmas… His special day and share it with Terror and his invisible Santa. So he eagerly went to the shop and he was shocked that they didn't allow him inside of the shop. He stood staring at the cake longingly and the employee thrown him out of the shop making him fall on the ground saying that they can't allow a demon in their shop on the Christmas day.

He argued and was going to use his powers but they closed the shop's door on his face. His knee hurt falling like that so he moved dejectedly and went to his room knowing he wasn't welcome in the dining hall.

It was not his fault that those five molested him. He hated them with a passion for making things even worse than before. Terror too looked so sad not having the cake since he promised to buy it today.

He should have stolen it but he knew it's not possible to even enter the shop. He shuffled his shoes and hugged Terror consoling him not that he needed consoling. It's just that Terror is so sad.

Just then familiar glow appeared on the bed. He moved towards it eagerly dragging Terror with one hand. What did his Santa brought him this year?

There was a box on the bed.

To you,

From H.

He opened it to find six boxes. He waited till they become larger than they appeared. There were two jars and four boxes. He opened the box with number 1 and let out a gasp looking at the wonderful and beautiful chocolate cake with Christmas tree and Santa on the top as some sort of design made of cream.

He carefully put it away and took the small paper amongst the boxes.

I made it for you. The numbers on the boxes are the days it should be kept - H

Oh…

He saw one jar full of cookies with number 10 on it and another jar full of biscuits. He eagerly opened the boxes to find cupcakes, breads, some sort of buns and last one was larger.

He opened it to find full of variety of chocolates. He could keep them for a month and he would preserve them as long as possible.

He put all the boxes on his cupboard shelf safe from ants and insects. He then moved towards the cake on his bed. It was a whole cake with cuts to take pieces easily.

How did his Santa know? How did he know every time what I need of? How could he care for me when no one does? How could he be there for him through every gift when no one was there for him?

Why did his chest feel like tightening all of a sudden? Why does it hurt when he got the thing he wanted?

He looked at Terror looking at him eagerly.

"No… it's only for me Terror"

He said and hastily moved towards the cake and moved towards the chair facing the window and placed the box on the table before it. He couldn't share this with anyone not even with Terror. It's his and his alone since his Santa made it with their hands for him.

Terror hung his head that he didn't get the cake while Tom savored the bite closing his eyes at the taste when a tear leaked from one corner of his eyes unknowingly.

Was it because he got the thing he longed for months?

Was it because of the taste?

Was it because of the overwhelming need in him?

Was it because of someone caring his every need?

Was it because his cold heart couldn't handle this much kindness showered on him?

Only the tear dropped on the table alone knows and it vaporized in the atmosphere taking away its secret.

( **A/N:** Hope you all liked it. **Review** and let me know how it was. Forgive me for mistakes.)


	8. Chapter 7

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. And there are some lines in this chapter taken from Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince.

 **Note:** If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** It's TMR/HP slash.

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and advice. Sorry for the delay since I was hospitalized due to my allergy.)

A man of mid age with long hair and auburn beard reached the side of the street, he strode off along the pavement, drawing many curious glances due to the flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet that he was wearing.

After finally passing through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. He mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy girl wearing an apron.

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?"

"Oh," said the bewildered-looking girl, taking in the man's eccentric appearance.

"Um. . . just a mo' . . . Mrs. Cole!" she bellowed over her shoulder.

"Come in, she's on 'er way."

He stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotlessly clean.

A skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward him. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious than unkind, and she was talking over her shoulder to another helper as she walked toward Dumbledore.

". . . and take the iodine upstairs to Martha, Billy Stubbs has been picking his scabs and Eric Whalley's oozing all over his sheets — chicken pox on top of everything else," she said to nobody in particular, and then her eyes fell upon him and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking as astonished as if a giraffe had just crossed her threshold.

"Good afternoon," he said, holding out his hand. Mrs. Cole simply gaped.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."

Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that Dumbledore was not a hallucination, she said feebly,

"Oh yes. Well — well then — you'd better come into my room. Yes."

She led Dumbledore into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. She invited Dumbledore to sit on a rickety chair and seated herself behind a cluttered desk, eyeing him nervously.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," said Dumbledore.

"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole.

"No, I am a teacher," said Dumbledore.

"I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?"

"It is called Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"And how come you're interested in Tom?"

"We believe he has qualities we are looking for."

"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."

"Well, his name has been down for our school since birth —"

"Who registered him? His parents?"

There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman so he slipped his wand out of the pocket of his velvet suit, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs. Cole's desktop.

"Here," said Dumbledore, waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper,

"I think this will make everything clear."

Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment.

"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back. Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before.

"Er — may I offer you a glass of gin?" she said in an extra-refined voice.

"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming.

It soon became clear that Mrs. Cole was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in one gulp. Smacking her lips frankly, she smiled at Dumbledore for the first time, and he didn't hesitate to press his advantage because he wanted to know if the boy has any relatives in the wizarding world or is he a muggleborn.

"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history. I think he was born here in the orphanage?"

"That's right," said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour."

Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin.

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked Dumbledore. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story.

"I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty — and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father — yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus — and she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word. Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since."

Albus just knew that Marvolo is some kind of pure-blood family name. Tom? Then it must be an affair between pure-blood girl and a half-blood or muggle.

Mrs. Cole helped herself, almost absentmindedly, to another healthy measure of gin. Two pink spots had appeared high on her cheekbones. Then she said, "He's a funny boy."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."

Which muggle wouldn't find it odd when the children show accidental magic? He was going to end this conversation but her next words made him curious.

"He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got a little older, he was. . . odd."

"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently. Maybe Tom Riddle showed extraordinary or unusual accidental magic.

"Well, he —"

But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass.

"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"

"Definitely," said Dumbledore.

"And nothing I say can change that?"

"Nothing," said Dumbledore.

"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"

"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore gravely thinking just what did the boy do?

She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush,

"He scares the other children."

"You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore.

Oh, not another one. Dumbledore had already enough bullies to handle.

"I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents. . . . Nasty things ..."

Dumbledore was interested now to know about the boy's history. She took yet another gulp of gin and her rosy cheeks grew rosier still.

"It all started with clothes. He never had any visitors nor did we give him any new clothes but suddenly he got set of fresh new clothes. I tried to take them away thinking he stole them from somewhere but my hands started itching and it stopped the moment I let go of him. I don't have allergic reaction to shirts all of sudden, right?"

He nodded. Is the boy a thief?

"And Billy Stubbs's tore his new clothes . . . well, Tom said he didn't do it and I don't see how he could have done, but even so, that boy's hand wouldn't get burnt by boiling water automatically , did it?"

"I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly.

"But I'm jiggered if I know how he did he do it. All I know is he and Billy had argued two days before. And then" — Mrs. Cole took another swig of gin, slopping a little over her chin this time — "on the summer holidays — Everyone got the flu and one of the children died — he too got the flu but all of a sudden one day he was fit as a horse. And, well, there have been a lot of things; funny things like no one could enter his room. No matter what we do we can't just enter in the room. And there was an incident when fund raisers and social workers came to our orphanage . . . ."

Dumbledore could see her shuddering in fear. Honestly what could a boy do? He was confused with her ramblings to decide about the boy.

"They were all grown up adults you know and he was just a boy — They're first taken with his charming personality — some boys saw them arguing and I don't know what it was about — the next day we all heard them screaming and he came out of the door — I couldn't have imagined his eyes turning to red, Right?"

Albus nodded not really believing the fact that boy's eyes turned into red. He doesn't want to believe that because he had his suspicions about the boy's family. Even though it was not a well known fact he knew from history of few persons eye's turning to red if they were enraged beyond anything. What possessed the boy to have such a rage that his eyes turned to red? He didn't want to conclude the boy to be evil but he can't endanger the students in Hogwarts. He was certainly intrigued by Tom but he will keep an eye upon him, given that he was alone and friendless, but which he felt he ought to do for others' sake as much as Tom's.

She looked around at Dumbledore again, and though her cheeks were flushed, her gaze was steady. "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."

"You understand I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" said Dumbledore. "He will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."

"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker," said Mrs. Cole with a slight hiccup. She got to her feet, "I suppose you'd like to see him?"

"Very much," said Dumbledore, rising too.

She led him out of her office and up the stone stairs, calling out instructions and admonitions to helpers and children as she passed. The orphans were all wearing the same kind of grayish tunic. They looked reasonably well-cared for, but there was no denying that this was a grim place in which to grow up.

"Here we are," said Mrs. Cole, as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the fourth door of seven doors in a long corridor and yelled,

"Tom? You've got a visitor."

Why is she yelling when they're in front of the door?

Then she lowered her voice and said pointing the seventh door, the last one of the corridor,

"No one really goes from here, even if they want to; they can't go inside his room. That is Tom's room. Good luck Mr. Dumberton — sorry, Dunderbor"

Dumbledore saw her making a hasty exit. He moved from the fourth room to seventh room contemplating about why people can't enter his room? Maybe an accidental locking charm?

He suddenly stilled and stopped after crossing the sixth door.

Albus Dumbledore could feel the magic radiating from the seventh door. It was so warm and he could feel it against his skin. No normal wizard could be able to feel it. He was no normal wizard and he had always felt strong wards. He always had the ability to see wards and strong aura magic. He pulled his wand; closing his eyes he muttered a spell under his breath to see just what kind of magic surrounded the boy's room.

He opened his eyes and let out a gasp. The magic is so strong and what startled him was the color. It was emerald green mixed with raging red. He lifted his hand and placed in the magic's proximity.

He just knew that these aren't any torture ward. It is just a simple ward who doesn't allow anyone who meant the boy's harm. He could feel the magic pushing against his skin and judging whether he meant harm to Tom.

Such protective magic…

Who attacked him and what sort of threat the boy faced at this young age for he created a strong protective shield accidentally. He suddenly recalled the matron's words,

"No one really goes from here, even if they want to; they can't go inside his room."

Mrs. Cole seemed to be a gentle and honest woman. If she and the children meant well then they could have able to enter this room. Did they bully him for being different?

Suddenly he had an image in his mind of a fourteen year old girl with blue eyes same as his, looking at him in fear after what three muggle boys done to her.

Albus pushed the images and strengthened his occlumency shield trying to ignore the regret and guilt. He knows children could be cruel and he had seen it. Why this Tom is unsettling and evoking long forgotten emotions and memories in him?

He moved towards the door and knocked twice before entering, knowing that he meant no harm to Tom Riddle.

It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe in which also he could feel magic radiating from it and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of a blue blanket with stars and moon, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book and a teddy bear on the other hand. His eyes twinkled in mirth that they all feared him while this child seemed so cute.

He was a handsome boy, tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence.

"How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand, noting the boy's clothes were finer than other children.

The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

"'Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary.

"Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?"

Tom must be referring to Mrs. Cole. Poor boy… What are the things they did to him? It's always hard for muggles to accept differences.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," said Riddle. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"

He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. His eyes had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly. After a few seconds Riddle stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still.

But Dumbledore have to admit that he was impressed. His powers, were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard and — most interestingly and ominously of all — he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously.

"Who are you?"

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school — your new school, if you would like to come."

Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed, dropping the book and toy and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious.

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course — well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. You're like the fund raisers, aren't you? You want something from me, that's why you are here, right?"

Tom seemed to be having some sort of a panic attack like remembering something bad and clutched something like a chain in his neck.

"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you —"

"I'd like to see them try", sneered Tom. He had such rage that it is hardly believable that he was the cute little boy who was clutching the toy few minutes before.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Tom's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities —"

"I'm not mad!"

"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

There was silence. Tom had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying.

"Magic?" he repeated in a whisper.

"That's right," said Dumbledore.

"It's . . . its magic, what I can do?"

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Riddle. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered.

"I can make filings move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make….." suddenly he clutched the chain again and calmed down looking at the ground.

Tom's legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer.

"I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something. I knew there was someone watching over me"

"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, watching Riddle intently. Tom was going on about what are all things he can do excitedly but stopped immediately as if the chain warned him. This visit is getting weirder.

"You are a wizard."

Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it did not make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial as if he want to possess something and own it.

"Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it," said Riddle at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at the rudeness. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts—"

"Of course I am!"

"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"

Riddle's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice,

"I'm sorry, sir. I meant — please, Professor, could you show me —?"

He mostly doesn't give magic demonstration during muggleborn visits but he wanted to know if this child stole something from others like Mrs. Cole said.

Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick.

The wardrobe burst into flames.

Even before he vanish the flames, the flames died down and he was pushed backwards a step by the force of magic suddenly rising in the room while Tom Riddle moved towards the wardrobe in deliberate slow steps. He could see the magic radiating from Riddle since he didn't cancel the spell yet. It was the raging red magic and he noticed the color matching Tom Riddle's eyes that was glaring at him with so much rage and intensity.

"I hope it was a magic trick and not a destruction magic for my wardrobe." Tom said more like whispered.

Dumbledore couldn't help but admire this boy for the amazing control he had over magic in this age and he even sounded so scary. Albus didn't have any doubt that this boy will be a leader in future.

Seeing him silent Riddle howled in shock and rage;

"Answer me"

Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore seeing it undamaged; then, his expression almost fearful, turned towards the wardrobe examining any further damage. It's almost frightening to look in those eyes.

"It's not a destruction magic" said Dumbledore. "It is a simple spell. If there was anything stolen from others it would have come out of the wardrobe."

Albus now knew there was nothing stolen because there was nothing trying to come out yet still Riddle looked frightened.

"If anything happened to my possessions, I won't let you leave, professor or not."

He gave a final glare and opened the wardrobe looking if all his possessions are fine or not.

On the topmost shelf, there were fine clothes, sweaters, scarves, and a small cardboard box. The middle shelf was completely filled with books. The lower shelf had gift wrappers in green and red, some sort of box with food and shoes. He looked at them hungrily and after seeing them all fine, he turned around and Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look,

"Oh, you must have asked Mrs. Cole about me before coming here" said finally, in an expressionless voice.

Dumbledore didn't know who is correct and who is wrong. He should have used legllimency on Mrs. Cole but it's against his morals. He didn't want to have a taste of power again. He will be tempted, he promised himself to not go in that path.

"I apologize" said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket. He ignored Tom threatening him just few minutes before.

"Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts that's why I wanted to be sure of it."

Riddle did not look remotely forgiving; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colorless voice, "Yes, sir."

"But you can't fault me for noticing the finer clothes and possessions you have than others. May I know how come you have it?"

He caressed the shirt and said in a feverish tone, "These are… These are gifts"

Dumbledore wanted to question it but knew that it is really not his job to ask personal questions. All he wanted to know if anything was stolen and he got the answer for it. He didn't want to push the boy further away from him.

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have — inadvertently, I am sure — been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic — yes, there is a Ministry — will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws." He wanted to be sure that Tom doesn't use magic like this because other students may get hurt.

"Yes, sir," said Riddle again.

It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he closed the wardrobe. He turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "I haven't got any money."

"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on secondhand, but —"

"Where do you buy spell books?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon,

"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything —"

"You're coming with me?" asked Riddle, looking up.

"Certainly, if you —"

"I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself; I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Albus wasn't surprised at the hostile behavior from the boy. He knew after burning the wardrobe stunt he pulled, he doesn't think this boy will be friendly towards him. This child seemed so lost and lonely; he too didn't make it any better by believing Mrs. Cole's words.

Dumbledore handed Riddle the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said,

"You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman — easy enough to remember, as he shares your name —"

Riddle gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly.

"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are a lot of Toms," muttered Riddle.

"Can I ask you something Sir?"

Albus was surprised and looked at the boy nodding his head.

"Are there real dragons, unicorns and things I read in mu-muggle books?"

Albus was even more surprised from the question. Mostly this was not the question asked by muggle born children.

"Yes"

Tom's eyes which were turned into chocolate brown before few minutes lit up and almost hesitatingly asked another one which was even more different than the previous one.

"Is Christmas Santa real too?"

"No, I don't think so."

The answer made the boy's face harden. Isn't the boy too old to believe in Santa's?

Then, as though he could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked, "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle.

"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Riddle, more to himself than Dumbledore. "It must've been him. So — when I've got all my stuff— when do I come to this Hogwarts?"

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."

Riddle nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Riddle said,

"I can speak…" then he again clutched the chain breaking the handshake and looked at him in distrust then shook his head,

"Good-bye Sir"

"Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore moved towards the door giving one last look at the boy who was looking through the envelope he had given dragging the toy to his side.

He shouldn't have judged the boy evil quickly listening to Mrs. Cole's words. As a professor it is his duty to be approachable to students. The meeting was so strange. Who give gifts and that too to this boy alone in the orphanage full of children? Does he have any relatives? Even if they are alive, he can't tell the boy about his suspicions since most of the pure-blood families killed any children not acceptable in their view. He doesn't think the family will accept a half-blood or an illegitimate child.

He shook his head in pity and crossed the sixth room, relaxing after being gotten away from the constant pressure of the magic in the room.

He turned around once more to look at the magic; it was obvious the boy's magic is the red one. Every powerful wizard leaves behind a residue of their own color if they performed a strong spell or charm.

Then whose magic is emerald green?

He turned away cancelling his spell.

Even though the child's magic is well developed, it still is dangerous. He has to keep an eye on the boy and even help the child. He hoped Tom will be in the house he himself sorted in and head of the house for. Albus knew Tom was not a Gryffindor material but honestly who doesn't want a smart, powerful boy in their house and the boy would do well with few of true friends in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Albus chuckled at his own favouritism for the houses. But anyone has to agree with the fact that this child will become someone great.

Well, time alone will tell if the boy's greatness will be in a good way or bad way. He will keep an eye and watch over the boy; Albus thought before exiting the orphanage not even glancing at Mrs. Cole who was trying to catch his eye.

~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~

James didn't know why but he was getting more and more nervous looking at the time. Sirius wanted to speak with him about something and he was afraid that Sirius decided to end this friendship. It's been months since Sirius spoke with him friendly.

"Come in", he said after hearing the knock of his room's door.

Sirius came in and he had dark circles under his eyes. Sirius seemed like he had gone to hell and came back with sleepless nights.

He got up and offered Sirius a seat, moving towards him.

"What is it Padfoot?"

Honestly why are they still fighting is beyond him. They had never let a fight go this long.

"It's about Harry"

James squashed down the jealousy arising in him because Sirius knows more about his son than him. He allowed it since he has no right to complain about it. But he felt jealous seeing their bond sometimes like when Harry gave Sirius the cake he made first. He went and tasted some of it silently without anyone knowing, wanting to know how Harry cooked. Seriously, the child can cook. Harry must have inherited the cooking talent from his mother. Lily couldn't cook if her life depended on it. He still can't look in Harry's eyes without remembering Lily. He felt like a coward, some Gryffindor he is.

"What is it Padfoot?"

"He's going Hogwarts this year"

"I know that very well Padfoot" He may not speak with Harry but that doesn't mean he doesn't even know what age is his son. He had checked on his son often after the fever and Knocktern alley incident. He even made sure Tally reported to him if something happened to Harry immediately.

"I… We have to go to the family meeting in Hogwarts before the starting term"

"What? Why? Is he not fine? What's wrong Padfoot?"

He moved and sat near Sirius, looking at him.

"You know… I take him to weekly lessons"

"Yeah, I thought he had problem with Occlumency" James always thought it strange that Sirius showing this much interest in Harry's education and that too in Occlumency but he let it, seeing Harry looking forward to the lessons.

"It's not Occlumency lessons Prongs"

"What do you mean? Is he ill or something? Tell me the truth Padfoot"

"I…" Sirius fidgeted with his hands and looked down not meeting his eyes.

"I was so angry with you for ignoring him Prongs, that's why I didn't tell you. I know even though you're angry with things, you still care for Harry."

"Sirius… Tell me", he said firmly dreading if Harry was seriously ill or something.

Then Sirius wanted to have this information included in Potter family magic secrets. He knew every pure-blood families has their own secrets and keeps them hidden from generation to generation.

He was shocked hearing Sirius telling him after giving the vow about how Harry being pulled into other's memories and how he was scared of what will happen if this secret comes out and how he can't keep an eye on Harry if he goes to Hogwarts. Sirius looked ready to break down.

A part of James was angry with Sirius for hiding it from him but a large part of him was worried for Harry and scared of what he must see in his past. Honestly he can understand Sirius's fear of the secret coming about. Even though Harry is his son, he still doesn't want Harry to see his past.

James then agreed with Sirius to go to Hogwarts before the starting of term and threatened him with deathly consequence if he hides anything important related to his son in future. He may not speak to Harry well but he still is his son.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore sighed seeing a parent retreating from his office. Honestly, being a headmaster, people will think it is an easy job. He lost a set of lemon drops and a deputy headmistress for this summer in a bet. Minerva just can't wait to go on a vacation which he always denied her off. So she made him bet on her quidditch team and dumped every duties of her this summer and went on vacation after winning the bet.

So he had to do the muggle-born visits and meetings this year. It's a formal meeting to parents who want to discuss whether their children have any sort of illness or allergies or needed any special treatment if they're handicapped. But he didn't expect a long line of parents all day questioning him about the facilities of Hogwarts and whether their children will be taken care of. Only two parents were genuine about the meeting. Where all these things had come from? He didn't have these kinds of meetings when he was the deputy headmaster. Oh, He was the one who arranged these meetings after becoming a headmaster.

He shook his head at the parent who doesn't want his child anywhere near muggle-born students. And he groaned thinking about the last one; Malfoy wanted his son a special room with house elves from his Manor. Albus showed him the way out and said to go to the governors by all means. Malfoy's will never change.

"Come in", he said tiredly, looking enviously at Fawkes sleeping on the perch.

Looking at who arrived, Dumbledore shuddered. He was scared not that he will admit it but they were the terrors while their stay in Hogwarts. Two of the infamous Marauders came inside and sat on the chairs opposite to him without him offering it.

"Good Afternoon Albus..." greeted in chorus and grinned at him

"What have you come for gentleman?" Albus kept it politely not wanting to get pranked. No matter how many spells for defense the professors use, still they ended up pranked by these pranksters.

Their grins flattered and they looked serious which is very, very rare.

"I…" James hesitated and nudged Sirius to speak.

"My godson Harry, James' youngest child is joining Hogwarts this year."

Another Potter? The twins were enough of a trouble already.

"You have to give him a separate room in his dorms in whichever house he gets sorted in"

Albus was surprised. He didn't think they will have anything common with Malfoy.

"Sirius… James, you two should know that Hogwarts doesn't give special treatment or rooms to anyone no matter who they are or which family they belong to?"

"No… No… Professor Dumbledore, we don't want any special treatment or something. We never asked things like that while the twins joined last year."

"I can't possibly provide a room for a student without proper reasons"

Sirius hesitated and spoke as if choosing the words carefully, when did Sirius became serious?

"Harry… He… He has episodes… He will sometimes exhaust his magic and… it will be hard to deal in a room full of students and keeping it a secret from them."

Albus was bewildered at the vague explanation Sirius gave. He stared at them for few minutes.

"I can't tell Professor. It's one of Potter family secrets", James said shrugging and remained silent.

"So, I have to arrange a room in Gryffindor?"

Sirius let out a bark breaking the awkward silence.

"No, the kid is nothing like us" Even if he said that he could see the pride in both of their eyes.

"This is not some kind of prank, right?"

"Of course not Professor Dumbledore, We won't prank in our child's life. He even will need medical attention and please allow him to floo once a week, probably Sunday because he… er... He is going through some sort of therapy for it."

"Oh, is the child so ill?"

This must be some sort of problematic magical inheritance. Like he can see magical wards, the child must have inherited something which often happens in powerful wizarding families.

"No, but Harry needs special attention"

"Fine, I will arrange it a day after the sorting"

"Good bye Sir"

He nodded at them and admired at how grown up the two pranksters have became. It's been years since he last seen them. They didn't even chat up with him and exited the room quickly. Seeing them grown up, he thought of the meetings he argued with professors from expelling the marauders. Every child deserves second, third and even more chances to change and grow up. Thinking back and meeting them, it was well worth the time he was yelled at by Minerva for them.

He wondered about the child and pulled the beard in habit while thinking, only to find his beard gone…

What?

He spelled a mirror charm and let out a gasp to find his beard gone.

He stared at the reflection in horror and bellowed,

"SIRIUS, JAMES…"

He cursed them under their breath when all he heard is laughter from the outside of his office. This must be the punishment for letting them go easily for their pranks during their school life and he can't help but wonder how they managed this knowing he didn't eat anything or see any spell cast by them. He had to regrow his beard before anyone sees him while suddenly Fawkes; the traitor woke up suddenly and trilled a happy tune all of a sudden.

(A/N: I will update the next chapter quickly as an apology for my delay. Review and let me know how it was.)


	9. Chapter 8

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I don't make any money with this fiction.

 **Note:** If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** It's TMR/HP slash.

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and Thank you all for your concern. Let me remind you again that I will not abandon this story my dear readers. As promised, I will update once a month. Love you all.)

 **Chapter 08:**

Harry kicked the invisible stone and waited near the floo area of Sirius flat. Honestly, he's on time to board the train and find a compartment before everyone arrives. So what's the problem? Sirius who forgot, more like delaying so that he will miss the train and keep his baby home.

"Sirius", Harry yelled one more time to hurry up so that he will find a compartment before most of the students arrive and he really doesn't want to meet any new kids on the train.

He too like Sirius doesn't want to go to Hogwarts. He just knew it that he will never make friends or any acquaintances. It will be even more stressful keeping everything secret. He can't get near people in fear of them finding his special abilities. He is just going because Harry valued education above all. He may be miserable there without Sirius but he will be happy with learning new things and he had heard many things about the magnificent castle.

"Baby, why do we have to reach the station this early?" Sirius asked who just got out of his room grumbling about the unfairness since he himself arrived almost a minute before the train departure much to his dear old mother's disappointment.

"Because I want to find a compartment all for myself"

"Why Harry? Then how will you make friends?"

Harry turned away from his godfather,

"I don't want any friends Sirius"

"Harry…" Sirius looked devastated.

"You and I know very well that I can't get closer to people or make any friends Sirius."

"But Harry…"

Sirius looked at Harry sorrowfully. He sometimes wondered how Lily gave birth to this wonderful child who is a perfect mix of lily and all the marauders.

He has James hair and looks but his eyes are like his mother. Sometimes Harry resembled his character, trying to hide his natural self with a mask like he did sometimes.

Now he could see his moony in the child. How Remus didn't want anyone getting closer to him in fear of finding about him being a werewolf. He and James tried so hard to bring Remus out of his shell. Sirius wished Remus was here looking at this child who so resembled his moony now.

"It's okay Sirius."

"But you will be lonely Harry. A child should have friends to enjoy their school life. You have to trust at least some people Harry"

"Sirius, my friends may not betray me but they will definitely tell someone close to them or their parents about my ability and I can't afford it. You know how it is", Harry said shuddering at some of the stories he heard from Aunt Cassiopeia about Seers who were captured.

"But Harry… you'll be all alone"

Looking at Sirius face Harry can't help but lean forward and hug him.

"It's okay Sirius. You know how awkward I am while interacting with others and why would I be alone? I have you Siri."

Sirius knelt down and hugged the child. His baby had grown up and he was so proud of him. It has to be him comforting Harry instead his baby is comforting him. He wished someone will befriend Harry and be a loyal companion to Harry as James and Moony were to him.

"Okay then let's check the list"

"What list?"

"Books, Robes, Uniform, Potion and astronomical things?"

"Do we really have to do this again?" Harry asked suppressing his smile.

"Answer me baby?"

"Check Siri but don't call me baby"

"Casual dress, scarves, sweaters, gloves, daily products, shoes and slippers?"

"Check Siri"

"Parchments, quills, ink pots, bag and wand?"

"Check Siri", Harry said tiredly.

"Good. Now, where is your trunk?"

"Tally is waiting in the station with trunk. I came here since I know you will not get ready early."

"Don't get smart with me Harry. Anyway, now to the important list"

"Here we go… Again…" Harry muttered.

"I heard that baby. This is Super list of Sirius Black to make sure you don't leave anything behind. Your father James even borrowed this one year to pack"

Harry looked at him incredulously as if he and his father are crazy.

Sirius coughed dramatically and asked,

"Now, let's see, the two way mirror?"

"Yep"

"The map I gave?"

It's not marauders map since twins has them for pranking so he gave Harry the one of many maps they had failed to enchant before marauders map. The map doesn't show people but it will show the ways and passages. It will be helpful to Harry in finding the classes easily.

"Yep Siri"

"And the menacing she-owl?"

Harry chuckled nodding. Honestly, Sirius shouldn't have offended Hedwig calling her a male and teasing the assumed male for having girly white feathers. He just felt connected to the owl the moment he saw it in the shop while he was purchasing the school materials. The owner was so relieved to send the owl off with him because it refused to even glance at anyone who wanted to buy her until he came.

"Now let me see you."

Sirius noted the necklace he gave still in Harry's neck also noted fondly that Harry still wearing the bracelet with words as 'Siri's Baby'.

"Very good, now remember that you'll be given a room separately in whichever house you'll be sorted into. I will sneak Tally somehow and will arrange your room. Then… Then… You'll floo every Sunday to continue meeting Aunt Cassiopeia. You'll contact me immediately if anything happened no matter how silly? Yeah?"

"Ok Siri"

The first time Sirius said this, he was so touched but now hearing this for the umpteenth time from Siri, he was slightly amused and exasperated.

"Let's go Sirius"

"Wait… Wait… last thing, you will never take of that necklace? Ok?"

Harry nodded.

"One more thing… Ok, ok, this is the last one." Sirius asked looking at Harry who was now pouting and scowling at him.

So adorable… He's going to miss Harry a lot.

"What is it Sirius?"

"Where is your girly earring?"

Harry glowered at Sirius for teasing and laughing about this again.

"How many times I have to tell you that it is not a girly earring but a manly earcuff embedded with runes… you know what, forget it. We're going"

Saying that Harry dragged Sirius to the floo network and flooed to Hogwart's express station.

The station was not yet filled with people because he was still an hour earlier.

He looked around and spotted Tally waiting near a sitting bench. He moved along with Sirius to get the trunk from Tally only to find James sitting in the bench half asleep with rumpled clothes.

He and Sirius snickered at James looking like a chicken what with his hair sticking out in all direction. Harry and the twins had the same hair yet their father's is even worse. They couldn't escape the potter genes.

Sirius cast a water charm on his father much to his father's displeasure, his hair sticking out in all directions even more, now looking like a drowned chicken.

"What are you doing here Prongs?" Sirius asked after his father stopped spluttering and casted a charm to dry his clothes.

"What? I am here to send Harrison off"

Harry bit back the sides of his cheek to stop smiling. His father was not like before. He can't say his father loved him but he knew his father didn't hate him anymore. He also knew that his father is not doing as well as he pretends to be so he ordered the head of house elves to take care of his father and inform to Sirius or him if something happened immediately.

He wanted to hate his father for ignoring him but he never hated his father even when he was ignoring him. No matter what, his father is family and Harry valued family a lot.

"Okay, I will go and find a compartment"

"Harry"

Harry stilled because it was his father.

"Here"

Harry turned around and found his father had something wrapped in his hand, extending it to him.

"What?"

Harry asked dubiously. Is his father really speaking to him?

"Have it"

Harry took the wrapped lump and offered a very shy smile to his father.

"Thank you father"

James looked at him in shock and surprise because this wondrous child still called him father then answered looking at the questioning look,

"It's the invisibility cloak. If you are having a vision among people then use this to escape."

"But the twins…" Harry knew the twins wanted this to prank people. He was very surprised his father gave this to him instead of twins.

"They have the map. It will be more useful to you than to them"

He nodded and was going to turn away, just then his father moved towards him. James raised a trembling hand and ruffled his hair.

"Study well child" and retreated the hand quickly. But Harry was so shocked to even move. What's going on with his father?

Harry shook his head when Sirius dramatically exclaimed that Harry forgot him and didn't love him.

Sirius looked at Harry but he hid his emotions behind the grins and laughter that he is worried that Harry will forget him if his relationship with James got well. Seriously, Sirius is a child with abandonment issues. He really wanted their relationship to work but he didn't want his Harry to move away from him.

But all his worries were for naught when Harry turned and looked at him.

There…

The look…

Harry is looking at him as if he's the sun and world again.

He didn't know how but Harry moved and hugged him as if knowing that he is worrying stupidly. He hugged the child and lifted while his insides were filled with warmth like usual whenever he have this weight of love within his arm.

"I will miss you Siri"

"I will miss you too baby"

He put down Harry when he didn't protest like usual about calling him baby. Harry must be worried about something.

"What is it baby?"

"Nothing"

"Don't you want to go to Hogwarts?" Harry smiled at the hopeful look Sirius had. Sirius just wants to wrap him in cotton and keep him hidden from the world.

"It's just…"

Sirius asked again what's bothering him,

"What if… What if I am not sorted into Gryffindor? What if I am sorted in Slytherin?"

"Oh my poor baby"

Sirius said in an overly sweet voice and knelt down in front of Harry glaring at James for eavesdropping.

Sirius leaned towards Harry and whispered in his ears,

"I don't really care about the houses Harry. You have seen why I hated everything Slytherin and that was during my teenage. Frankly I was not matured like I am now"

Harry looked at Sirius shell shocked when he leant back.

"Who gave the wrong idea that you are matured now?"

Sirius looked as if he betrayed him.

"Very funny baby"

"Don't call me baby Siri. I am going to find a compartment; you go and help Alex and Alice get ready before they miss the train."

"Ok ok... before that, let's check it you got everything", James asked and started the exact same list Sirius was going on about.

"Books, Robes, Uniform, Potion and astronomical things?"

James looked at them irritatingly when both of them started laughing.

"See baby, I told you that James borrowed the 'Super list of Sirius Black'"

Harry shook his head at them and bid bye to them.

"Bye Siri. Bye Father"

Harry could hear Sirius muttering to James, 'Can you believe it, my innocent baby in Slytherin?' and then moved to the last of the train even though there are many empty compartments on his way. He then chose a compartment which is near the end of the train. He called Tally after entering the compartment.

Tally brought his trunk and placed Hedwig in the cage inside. Then put a fresh set of ironed uniform for him to change in few hours. Tally then handed him a bag of his favorite snacks and the charms book he was reading yesterday. Tally is so thoughtful and he hugged Tally.

"Master Harry… I is not breathing"

He let go of Tally.

"I will miss you Tally. What am I going to do without you?"

Tally's eyes softened knowing he's the most wonderful master anyone can get even though he comes up with strange ideas and plans. Tally is the one who looked after him the moment he was born. Their bond is like more than a master and an elf.

"Do not worry master. I is making sure to come when you is calling me" with that she popped out planning how to sneak into Hogwarts. Honestly, who would have thought that an elf of the marauder is also a marauder?

Harry locked the door and added a locking charm which Sirius had taught him if he wants to be undisturbed in the compartment. He sighed and leaned on the seat in relaxed manner not before freeing Hedwig out of the cage knowing she hated being caged.

He doesn't know what he's doing but he couldn't stay angry with his father anymore after the incident.

-~~~~Harry was going through the second lesson with his Aunt Cassiopeia which is even harder than his first lesson of accepting that he can't save everyone.

His second lesson is to let go of his curiosity which is frankly impossible. But Aunt Cassiopeia wouldn't hear any of it and explained how he can't waste time on everything he sees.

He learnt it when he knew going through the stairs in the east wing of Potter Manor is important so he went and fell down gaining a scar on his knee. Not everything he knew and everything he sees in vision immediately means good to him. He has to let go some of the things he sees. He may _know_ that something or someone is important but he can't live in future of what it might be not caring about his present.

If anyone thought being a seer and learning these lessons is cool and superb then they should be admitted to St. Mungo's.

The constant fear of anyone finding out and the lessons are so pointless. It's really hard learning all this because it doesn't involve any sort of magic but full of mental practice and altering his character and instincts.

Harry still grew his hair to hide the ear cuff completely. He just doesn't want anyone to see it. Every time he remembered the ruby selection memory he's assaulted with the memory of red eyes.

There is a ritual he has to go through today to get runes on his body. The ear cuff slowed down the memories and visions so he gets enough time to be somewhere alone. Now these runes will help him to bring him back from a memory or a vision.

The ritual was invented two centuries ago by a father who couldn't see his daughter having a vision for five long hours. Her magic was depleted and she went into coma for a week after that his father invented this ritual to help her. These runes will bring back them if the vision lasted more than an hour. This ritual is famous among seers only. Now he included all seers are grateful for that father who wanted his daughter to not suffer.

Harry felt naked because he was sitting with his upper half bare in a runic circle drawn by Aunt Cassiopeia.

The magic will decide where the small runes will appear on his body like a muggle tattoo. The runes will be then covered by symbols which represent his guardians or the persons who will keep him safest in the world.

Harry was sure his guardian will be a grim. Aunt Cassiopeia told he should really pray to Merlin and magic that his runes don't appear on his face or anywhere visible because it will draw attention even though magic tattoos are a trend in this century. Sirius too is covered with tattoos to irritate his traditional parents during his rebellious stage.

Aunt Cassiopeia has also warned that this ritual is very long and it will hurt badly since the runes will be attached to his magical core. Had he mentioned that this ritual is illegal? Yes, it's illegal to participate in any ritual that's involving magical core of a person. He sometimes felt lucky to be born in magical world and pitied muggleborns who doesn't get this kind of knowledge.

He felt bored since it's almost an hour of sitting obediently while Aunt Cassiopeia drew and muttered things.

Suddenly he felt pain he never felt searing through his whole body. He admired Sirius even more since this must be what being under Cruciatus feels like, was the last thought before he passed out.

He woke up in a room which he felt grateful for since he knows Aunt Cassiopeia isn't the one to coddle around. She's strict and insane. He got up and immediately regretted the fact because his back felt like burning in fire. He gritted his teeth not wanting to scream like he did before passing out.

Aunt Cassiopeia was snickering at his obvious pain, sadistic woman. She would only snicker at a ten year old child's pain. Heck, he will be eleven in a month but still it hurt like nothing he ever felt.

"Don't you want to know where the runes are?"

He gritted his teeth and kept silent.

"Relax child. The pain will fade away after a week. And it will grow along with your magical core. Also remember these runes will make you feel like burning when you've gone enough time in visions."

Harry nodded and asked where it is.

Aunt Cassiopeia cast a double mirror charm because it must be in his back.

Harry let out a gasp because no matter how painful the ritual was, it is really beautiful. Harry didn't gasp in shock because it's beautiful but because of the symbols guarding his runes hiding the fact and meaning with it, protecting him.

How is it possible?

He expected a grim and would have felt over the moons with the proof of Sirius's love for him.

But here it is…

A tiny circle of lilies in the centre of his back and standing on the circle was…

Prongs with his majestic antlers…

Harry felt his heart ache seeing the proof of his mother and father caring for him. Harry could feel a tear trailing down on his cheek. He swiped it away before she sees and teases him. Harry thought he was past this, he never thought he still wanted their love. He never thought he will get this emotional.

He grinned seeing the enormous grim on the left side, larger than the circle of lilies, covering his entire left side of his back. He knew Sirius is everything he had and the proof is really overwhelming.

But what really shocked him was the majestic snake coiling and covering the right side of his back.

What's really going on?

He thought a grim alone will be present but three more symbols and to top it all what is the snake symbolizes?

Harry then finished his lesson seeing it's already evening, he must have passed out for hours and went home in confusion because he always somehow knew things but to not knowing about this snake is making him confused mess.

He should have known better to look around where he is when Sirius patted his already burning back. He groaned in pain and moved away from Siri.

"What? What happened baby?"

"It's nothing Siri"

"Haven't we agreed that no more secrets"

Harry shuffled and brought Sirius to his room then pulled his robe showing his back to Sirius.

"Oh my Merlin… James is going to kill me. I knew I am a bad influence but I didn't think you would go and get a tattoo in this age. Oh my Merlin, Prongs will skin me alive for ruining his innocent son…"

Trust Sirius to ignore the obvious.

"Heck, Aunt Cassiopeia did this, right? I knew it… Wait till I get my hands on her"

Harry stopped before Sirius stormed to Aunt Cassiopeia's house and get pranked.

"Siri, calm down, this isn't a tattoo. I told you that we will perform a ritual today. There are tiny runes in there which the symbols hide. It helps me with the visions."

"Oh… then let's take a closer look"

"Harry… There are prongs and lilies in your back"

"I know Siri" Harry whispered still not believing it.

"And look at the grim; it's really huge and more protective than Prongs"

Harry chuckled and nodded, waiting for Sirius to notice the snake.

"Hey! There's a snake coiling around the right side of your back."

"Yeah", he waited for Sirius to rant about snakes but to his surprise, Sirius said,

"Oh Harry… This is so cool"

"What?"

"This is super cool. No one will be able to see any runes. Hell, even I don't know where or what it is except it looks like a tattoo."

He groaned again in pain.

"Poor baby, Wait till I go and get that healing balm I used when I got magical tattoos"

With that Sirius went while he lay on his stomach whimpering in pain now that Sirius is gone and he doesn't have to hide the pain from him~~~~~~-

Harry shuddered still remembering about the pain. Harry knew his father and mother didn't hate him. It's such a relief in his heart. After getting his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday which Sirius made such a fuss and threw a party that the twins got jealous of the attention he gets from Sirius since their own godfather doesn't do things like this. He once or twice stuck his tongue out childishly at Alex and Alice that he got super cool godfather like Sirius.

Harry closed his eyes knowing a vision is just behind his shield.

~~~-Harry looked around casually since he is now used to getting pulled into memories. His shield somehow lets him know vaguely about how much time a vision takes. He allows the smaller visions and he stops the time consuming visions for somewhere alone.

Harry was surprised to see that this is a memory of his first time baking a cake.

His father sneaked into the kitchen like a thief. Honestly he is worse than Sirius sometimes and doesn't have a clue about subtlety. All the marauders are very fond of being dramatic.

James then looked around in his own kitchen to find he's alone then moved towards the remaining cake he made and grabbed a piece of it.

To his utter shock, his father ate the cake and moaned aloud.

He ate the cake like he was starved for a week and muttered aloud,

"Ahh... Reminds me of my mother's cooking."

Harry looked at his father in fascination when his eyes glistened looking at the cake.

"So like Lily yet so not like her"~~~-

Harry kept his eyes closed and his mind wandered to the memory again. He knew his father is trying to work his relationship with him but he couldn't forgive him nor stop wanting him to try.

He kept his eyes closed knowing someone is outside of the compartment and knocked the door. He feigned ignorance not wanting anyone to be with him. There were only two knocks; whoever it is must have left so he opened his eyes to find a boy turning away from the door.

Dark haired…

Pale skin…

The boy moved past his compartment and Harry wondered why this boy felt familiar.

Harry shook his head and opened the book Tally left him. He read that book until he heard another knock. He read on, ignoring it but looked up to find it's his window being knocked.

He opened the window seeing Sirius waiting for him. Time passed quickly whenever he reads something. It must be the time of train's departure. He grinned at Sirius and waved.

"You and your books… You've got everything? Right?"

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat. It's the first time going away from Potter Manor, Sirius, Tally and his father.

Sirius sniffled and his father grinned used to Sirius's antics, giving him a conjured hand kerchief.

"Oh my innocent baby all alone in the big dangerous Hogwarts. There are dark corridors, haunted library filled with evil books, mean portraits, venomous ghosts and most of all terribly menacing professors with their horrible weapon homework."

He smiled forgetting his sadness, looking at Sirius drawing attention from the people near, with his dramatic crying and acting.

He waved to them when the train started moving.

Sirius too ran along with the train for some distance while James trailed behind him. Harry craned his neck, waving them off till they disappeared.

Sirius's grin flattered and sniffled again, rubbing his eyes with the hanky.

"Padfoot? Are you really crying?"

"No… It's just something went in my eyes"

James sighed and put a hand around his shoulder,

"Come on Padfoot, you can speak with him in the mirror and see him every week when he visits Aunt Cassiopeia."

James shook his head and moved Sirius to the floo area all the while Sirius muttering and sniffling about his innocent, cute, wonderful, (the list went on) baby.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~

Tom Riddle was ecstatic and slightly overwhelmed looking at everything, standing near the entrance of Diagon Alley.

Tom was very happy and more than content to know that he's special.

He knew…

He knew he was, is and will be special. It's like blood, the thought that he's special is running in his veins and it is imprinted deep in his mind and the hate for the muggles increased seeing they are worth less than him.

And also he knew there is no Santa sending him gifts but someone in magical world. He has to find them. He really, really has to find whoever it is. His original plan before knowing about magic was to graduate and go on a world trip to find his Santa. But now all he know is that this person's name started with H. he has to study well first and learn about magic and search is there any way to find a person whom he never saw nor heard about. Not much to go but still he will not rest till he finds H.

Even though Tom is happy beyond anything and having answers to his strange powers, he still knows nothing about the new world he'd going to enter. He still has six months to aboard the train so he is going to study the assigned books very, very thoroughly.

Tom went to Diagon Alley the very next day and decided to buy everything second handed so that he can spare some of these gold coins. Tom hated that in his excitement he forgot to ask the money value. So he asked Tom (he hated having a common name like Tom), the bartender about the money and the way to Diagon Alley.

Tom took his time to observe everything and stared at everything in awe and wonder. This magic world is a proof that he is special and magical. He decided to come here for a week, observe everything, get familiar with it and buy things cheaply. He knew Mrs. Cole wouldn't mind if he was lost. She doesn't really care as long as he had done his chores. First of all he should plan his upcoming years so he made a list and placed it in the safety of Mr. Terror.

Study well and be first in everything.

Gather all the information needed to survive.

Find a place to stay instead of returning to orphanage.

Most important above all, Find the person who sent him gifts every Christmas.

Find about his family.

Graduate with top grades and work in a position which has power above all.

Keep H after finding them.

Poor little Tom didn't know life doesn't go according to our plans. Life is unpredictable and people along with their priorities change all the time including him.

Tom visited Diagon Alley frequently for a week, roamed around, and conversed with people, sweet talked with old women who all thought he's some cute little orphan. People were friendly since he didn't stand off being a demon like they treated him in muggle world. Hell, they were nice enough to explain him about the magical world and his questions. But not everyone was nice. Soon, he came to know about the ugly side of the magical world. It's a different form of racism here what with blood and purity.

Some sneered at him, called him names, looking at his muggle clothes. After a week of roaming around he came to know about the robes, shops, gained little information on Ministry of Magic and the rules of underage, magical creatures, Hogwarts among different schools, wards and Knight Bus. Tom even manipulated an old lady in giving him her grandson's first year robes and books. He has saved a lot of galleons with that so he could buy some books other than what's in his list.

Tom then brought school trunk, equipments related to potions then brought a single decent school robe which is not second handed.

A wand…

Oh… how he longed to perform magic with it…

You'll be great… Ollivander's words were still ringing in his mind.

He once again looked longingly at Gringotts which he couldn't enter because he didn't have any account. One day, he will enter Gringotts and then will create an account like a proper wizard.

Tom turned away from Gringotts to buy the books he liked to read with the extra money he had saved by manipulating the old lady. Tom then spent five months cooped up in his room, studying everything and remembered most of them even after months passed. It was little complicated to understand but he's a smart child. Much to the shock of everyone, he quit the Muggle School, spent reading every book again and again like an obsessed person.

Tom couldn't be happier when he finished everything related to the school including the classes, books on the list, houses and exams because he has to be the best… He has to be best in everything… He has to… He knew deep down that he has to prove that he's worth everything the person who had spent much on him with gifts. Tom isn't so little or childish enough to still want the family but he want to know and he has to find H, his H… He has to…

Study Best and Find H are the two things his mind is repeating over and over in a loop to make him feel obsessed. He often caressed his wand to feel the warmth he felt in the wand shop and kept it close all the time. Thirteen and a half inches, Yew and Phoenix feather.

The day finally arrived…

To pack…

The trunk is not impressive just an old second handed one but it has to do since he brought the much needed books. He had put the potion cauldron, books, parchments, and quills in the bottom of trunk along with shoes and slippers then layered above were the casual clothes, sweater, gloves, scarves gifted by his H and the school robes he brought with a hat. He put the wand on his packet wanting to keep it close to him.

He then looked at his room and put the blanket, didn't have the heart to leave it out and packed it too. Magic is wonderful since he have some space in the trunk even after packing all this in.

He has the protecting chain gifted by H then he left the muggle books except the dictionary in the cupboard knowing no one can take it. All that is left in the room is a pillow and Mr. Terror looking sadly at him.

Nope, he shook his head indicating Mr. Terror can't come.

He closed his eyes and opened it to find Mr. Terror on the space remaining in the trunk.

How did Mr. Terror got in there?

Terror should have done magic (not that Tom purposefully packed tightly so that a space remains to take Mr. Terror with him. He definitely didn't see his traitorous hands pick and put Terror in the trunk while closing his eyes. Terror must have magic, yep that must be it)

He pulled Terror out of the trunk tiredly. He just couldn't pull it not because he acted like pulling but because Terror didn't budge a bit. So he hastily closed the trunk and looked around casually. Nope, no one is watching. He has to appear cool and calm and powerful not letting anyone know that there's a teddy bear of all things in his trunk.

He whistled casually and moved out of his door dragging his trunk. Thank god….. No… No... Thank magic that his trunk doesn't weigh the original weight. Magical people don't believe in muggle Gods since they have their own version of tradition and everything. He has to learn them to be able to blend in the magical world.

He could see the shock and disbelief now that the news must have spread that he got scholarship in prestigious school. He smirked at them… take that, they had done everything to get him down, treated him like dirt so it's time for him to be smug. They didn't beat him down or his will instead made him strong. He's superior and above them. He gave one last look which resembled like he's seeing a nasty bug at everyone including Mrs. Cole and moved away.

Ugh… He hated the sensation of going through the platform. He is earlier than he planned. He moved towards the compartments to find an empty one. He had found one in the middle not wanting to mingle with upper years or with the loud cheerful children. He scowled and sat on the empty compartment relaxingly for few minutes until the door was opened suddenly by three upper year students came and lounged not even giving a glance to him.

After few minutes they took a notice of him,

"Who are you? What are you doing in our compartment?"

"I came here first"

"Hey look at this first year's cheek and bravery. Probably a Gryffindor" the blonde one said sneering and laughed along with the pals.

He growled at them and sat stubbornly looking at them as if they are the disgusting ones.

"Let's hear our brave first year's name?"

"Tom Riddle"

Suddenly the three pointed their wands at him before he could even blink.

"Get out", the blonde one said in a cold voice while the other two glared at him.

He knew he's outnumbered and they have much knowledge in spells and charms. He had read about it in the books and he didn't want to appear anything other than him in his first day of School. He slowly pulled his trunk and moved while they hissed at him,

"A mud—muggleborn in our compartment. Cast the cleaning charm, it's filthy in here."

He cast a last look and moved past the compartment in a foul mood.

Wait till he learns everything in his first year alone. He thought students will be friendlier than in the muggle. They are treating him here too like he is nothing. He will… He will rule them all and make these particular three kneel and beg before him one day."

He moved past the compartments until he reached almost the last of the train ignoring the one's he pushed or bumped. Most of the compartments are full and students are always lazy enough to travel till last so he hoped to find one here.

Then he saw a compartment almost empty because there was a person sitting there… looks like he's a first year too.

Messy black hair,

Pale skin with his eyes closed and sat like he owned the train.

There was a snowy owl sitting in the opposite seat of the boy along with a fine robe set and his trunk.

With the way everything he owns looked, he must be of a rich pureblood family.

Against his judgment, he knocked the door not wanting to travel further. He knew that the boy heard it and still didn't even open his eyes to acknowledge him, him!

He glared at the audacity of the boy and swallowed down the anger at the utter nerve of this pureblood and moved from the compartment not noticing the boy opened his green eyes just when he turned away.

Arrogant, haughty purebloods…

This boy too will suffer one day along with the three of the upper years, he created the list mentally and found the nearby compartment empty. He went in hastily and locked it first, taking a book out to read till he reached Hogwarts.

The train moved past the villages and beautiful sceneries to reach Hogwarts while,

One boy with green eyes travelled not wanting anyone to acknowledge or near him in fear of his power being revealed to everyone.

And by the very next compartment another boy travelled wanting everyone to acknowledge him and prove that he is greater than them, he's powerful than everyone.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~

Harry looked in awe at the floating candles. Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars while a girl near him whispered, 'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History.'_ He avoided the staring eyes of the older students and gazed at the professor who silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty.

He smiled a little letting go of his nerves thinking about what Siri said about engaging a duel with a dragon is the way they sort. Sirius really forgets sometimes that he is a seer. And his smile widened when he remembered a boy who was sweating about what his twin brothers said, 'Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, George said I have to fight a spider'. The twins in every family must be pranksters remembering what his siblings Alice and Alex tried to scare him about the sorting test to go into forbidden forest alone in night.

Then the hat started singing a song and students were called to get sorted by alphabetic order. Harry is slightly nervous about which house he will get sorted into. But nothing showed on his face since he really didn't want to gain attention.

"Potter Lillian"

Harry almost forgot he has to answer to the name Lillian here. He could see his siblings giving him thumbs up from the Gryffindor table were now surprised at his given name like he was when he first heard it.

"Another Potter?"

Some students were whispering and groaning about it while he wondered just what did his father and twins did in Hogwarts to have a reaction like this. He moved casually because he is not that nervous about sorting.

He put on the hat while it spoke near his ear,

"Interesting… A seer who sees the past"

Harry tensed and clutched the edges of the stool. He cannot let anyone know. If not for his sake, then for Sirius's sake he can't let it happen. Sirius will be so disappointed and he's already worried sick about him.

"Relax child, I can't reveal anyone's secret"

Harry relaxed yet wary of the sorting hat. He hated anyone in his mind. He had enough with the occlumency lessons. Aunt Cassiopeia warned him about not weakening his shield for a moment in Hogwarts because there are professors and older students capable of leglimency.

"Now let's sort you... Hmm… Where shall I put you?"

It took a few seconds before whispering,

"Thirst for knowledge above all… Without a doubt…." And yelled,

"RAVENCLAW"

Harry sighed and put the hat on the stool, moved towards his sorted house not really minding the few claps from his house while twins looked at him torn between teasing him and disappointed that he didn't get sorted in Gryffindor.

Honestly, they never got along and they always tried to prank him and now they're giving him disappointed looks. He sat away from everyone, not looking friendly and turned his head away from twins. He really didn't care what they thought of him. All that matters is what his Siri thought.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~

Tom looked at the castle from where he sat on the boat and he suddenly felt home. This would be his home while he went to the orphanage for holidays. The castle is magnificent and Tom couldn't help but feel even more special attending this school. He felt humble for the first time in his life that he got a chance to attend Hogwarts among few.

The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the orphanage in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

The professor who is in charge showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall' said Professor. 'The startof-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. 'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school.'

With that she left, he had already read all this in _Hogwarts: A History._ He waited nervously of how they are going to be sorted. He didn't want to admit he's scared but his fear increased when a ginger head said, 'Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, George said I have to fight a spider'. Tom didn't have any practical knowledge but then he put on a brave mask when professor came back taking them to the Great Hall not really minding the ghosts floating around.

Tom had never seen anything beautiful than this in his life. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Tom looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars and it immediately reminded him of the blanket gifted by H, calming his mind immediately.

He watched boringly at the sorting until the arrogant pureblood boy was called,

"Potter Lillian"

So his name is Potter. Tom shook his head when the boy was sorted. He can't get distracted by giving importance to those who annoyed and angered him. He has to stick to the plan.

Study well…

Find H…

"Riddle Tom"

Tom moved and put the dirty hat on, sitting on the tool.

"Ah… Greatness, Power - thirst to prove yourself, you're Ambitious and Cunning. The house that will help you on the way of greatness is SLYTHERIN"

Tom pulled of the hat and moved towards his house not really minding the few polite claps he got.

He sat alone at the edge of table looking at the disgusting stares and menacing glares accompanied with mutterings of muggle filthy born in Salazar Slytherin's house. Tom ignored everything and happily piled his plate with a bit of everything. He had never seen this many food in one table. He ignored the glares and snickering he's still getting from some students. One thing for sure, he won't be starved and can eat for his heart's content while his stay in Hogwarts.

(A/N: Review and let me know about your thoughts. Now this chapter must have cleared some of your confusion about timelines. Harry and tom are in same timeline. Seriously, how many of you really read fiction during classes (economic class of all things mentioned by one reader) and work? Anyway, see you with next chapter.)


	10. Chapter 09

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I don't make any money with this fiction.

 **Note:** If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** It's TMR/HP slash.

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews)

 **Chapter 09:**

Harry looked around the common room of Ravenclaw house along with fellow first years sorted in this house. It was impressive but he was not in the mood to admire anything, he just wanted to go to the bed and bury himself in pillows. Harry was new to all this. He had never gone out much and he never interacted with anyone other than his family members and house elves. He listened halfheartedly to what the short Professor Flitwick was telling about rules and house points.

After what seemed like the biggest and boring lecture he had ever had, the Professor called his name after dismissing everyone to their rooms,

"Mr. Potter"

Harry moved towards the Professor while everyone lingered behind curiously looking at them,

"Four students will be paired up to a room but since the headmaster as per requested by your father due to your condition, you're given a room for yourself, come with me."

Harry could see the curiosity in his eyes but pretend to be not noticing. Headmaster Dumbledore himself doesn't know about him being a seer and it's going to be that way. Aunt Cassiopeia had scared him enough with the stories of what happened to the people who had been discovered as seers. Harry was okay with the his house but wondered for the first time after sorting that how is he going to keep his secret hidden while being in the house filled with most of intelligent and curious students.

The Professor led him through the stairs which led to boy's dormitory.

"These stairs lead to all first year's dormitory and your room is here in the corridor."

The stairs led them to a corridor of doors. Professor Flitwick pointed the last door of the corridor.

"This is your room Mr. Potter and your trunk is already placed in the room. This room has what the other boys have in their dormitories, nothing more and nothing less. If you need anything, come to me"

"Professor", Harry called the retreating Professor after noticing that it didn't have any outside lock and anyone can enter it.

"Yes, ?"

"Can you please make this room have a password or something so that no one can enter?"

Professor Flitwick stared at him strangely,

"Mr. Potter, A child can't be left alone of his own with this much privacy."

"I know Professor; I am not abusing the special treatment Headmaster had provided me. It's just I don't want anyone figuring out what's wrong with me."

Professor Flitwick looked at him intensely for a minute and said,

"Very well Mr. Potter. I will speak with headmaster and will make this door a password one"

Saying that the Professor headed back and he moved inside, looking at the room.

The room was rather simple; it had a double canopy bed, a bookcase, a desk and a wardrobe. The walls, floor and ceiling were in stone giving the room a rather dark look, the bed sheets and cover were a light blue, and the pillows a darker shade of blue. There was a door that led to a bathroom; it had a bathtub with a shower. He went towards the bed, missing Tally immediately. Tally always attended his needs and took care of everything about him.

Harry sighed and opened his trunk to change his dress, only to find it empty.

What?

He looked around to find all his clothes neatly arranged in the wardrobe and his books and things on the desk and the shelf above it.

Did the Hogwarts elves do this?

"Master"

Harry looked around and found Tally standing near the bed. Harry ran towards Tally and hugged Tally.

"I is not breathing Master Harry"

Harry relieved the elf from his hug and asked,

"Tally, how are you here? Is it even allowed?"

Harry swore he saw Tally smirk. Do elves smirk?

"Ask I no questions and I tell no lies Master Harry"

Harry let it go, knowing the entire Potter house elves have a mischievous streak on their own.

"I am so happy Tally that you are here but it's ok if you don't come, I have to do my works sometimes and people are going to be angry if they come to know about this", Harry said looking sadly at Tally. He didn't miss Tally because of work but he missed Tally because Tally was always there for him.

"Oh Master is too kind. I is never going away from Master. I is taking care of Master forever. I is being hidden in future so no one sees I."

"Oh Tally"

But Tally vanished with a pop before master chokes in the name of hug.

Harry felt immediately better after speaking with Tally. No matter how magnificent Hogwarts is, this will never be home to him. Home is where Siri, Tally and Potter manor is. And he has to learn how to have a false window or create a real window here, this room felt like suffocating him, after all he has to stay here for seven years and he has to learn some wards too. He knew they are advanced magic and his magic isn't matured enough but he will have to do that somehow.

Harry changed into night clothes and pulled the two way mirror, wanting to inform Siri of his sorting before going to sleep.

"Hey baby, what took you so long? First of all tell me the house you sorted in so that we can settle the bet between us"

Harry could see the familiar messy Potter hair behind Sirius, in the corner of his mirror.

Was his dad too listening this?

Harry chuckled. James Potter and Sirius Black will never cease to bet among silly things even if the world ceased.

"Ravenclaw", He could hear Sirius laugh and James groaning from the mirror.

"Oh, Thank Merlin… I get to prank Prongs without any retaliation from his side for a week since he betted that you will get sort in Gryffindor."

"OK then you go and sleep baby. You look tired; I will speak with you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Siri and don't call me baby"

Harry closed his eyes, lying on the bed, hoping against hope not to have visions since he's already tired, hugging the plush toy Sirius had gifted him which he had packed in the trunk.

~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom along with other first years went to the dungeons and stopped in front of a stone wall. The Prefect boy turned to face them and explained.

"Here is the entrance to our Common Room. As you can see it looks like a simple wall, however in the right upper corner, if you look closely, you will be able to see a carving of a snake, and that is what shows the entryway which allows you in when you said the password" and said looking at the snake.

"Pure-blood"

Tom sneered, for being Slytherin that was a very obvious password. Then what use for the secrecy?

Before his eyes the wall slid to the side and revealed the entrance to the Slytherin Common Rooms. Tom felt immediately at home, it was decorated in silver and several shades of green. It had two big fireplaces, on opposite sides of the room and one wall was covered in bookshelves. There were several couches and armchairs throughout the room, as well as a few work tables and chairs.

The other Perfect girl joined by the one who lead them here, turned towards the first years.

"Welcome to Slytherin. We are the prefects. If you have any questions, or any troubles you come talk to us, if we don't know how to help you we will talk to the prefects the year above ours. Your dorms are trough those doors", the Perfect told them pointing to the first door to the left of the fireplace on their right,

"It is the dorm for the boys and the girls. You all have grouped in three or two per room and they will be your rooms until you leave Hogwarts at the end of your seventh year."

Tom closed his eyes, sitting on the bed not wanting to look at the empty beds nearby his. The Slytherin house and Hogwarts immediately felt like home in spite of being frowned and sneered upon.

Three or two members grouped for a room and since he's the so called one and only mudblood to be sorted in Slytherin, his roommates shifted to another rooms as if his blood contained some sort of disease, going straight to the prefects. He gritted his teeth in anger and some strange emotions flowing through him.

He's not a mudblood…

He's nothing simple or anything to be sneered upon…

He was, is and will always be special… he can't be related to the filthy muggles he hates so much. Surely his father might have been a wizard. He will search for his birth parents especially his father.

Suddenly tiny creatures appeared, startling him and vanished with the extra beds, trunks and wardrobes with them, probably to where his supposed to be roommates had been shifted too.

Nothing's changed…

Even after discovering magic, he still felt like the freak in the orphanage, maybe he would have done better in other houses. But he can't change who he is just so people to accept him.

Tom shook his head since when did he needed friends. But looking at the large room, this complete abandonment from his fellow housemates bothered him, not that he's going to accept it, even to himself that he feels alone.

He's fine…

He doesn't need anyone in his life. He will prove them one day… No, no, no… he will make them pay and kneel before him that he is superior; his blood is purer than them. Just wait till he learns everything.

Tom moved towards his trunk to change his dresses and immediately, a smile appeared on his face replacing the scowl.

"Oh Mr. Terror, you sneaky thing"

Tom really, really didn't know how Terror got in his trunk and managed to come to Hogwarts.

Well… he has this big room all to himself and he doesn't have to be worried about anyone. It's probably a good thing if he looked at the positive side. Tom changed his dress and lay down on the bed while Terror seemed to be sentimental and hugged him as if consoling him from the loneliness.

If his finger circled around hugging Terror back then it's only because Terror is so emotional now, not that he needed hug or anything.

As like always….

You are with me H…

When you're here for me then how could I be alone….?

With that as a last thought Tom drifted to sleep with a small smile on his face and arms full of an emotional Terror.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~

Harry could feel it in his heart that something is going to happen. His insides quivered looking at the door to the Potions classroom. But Harry pulled up his courage and moved inside and sat in the last desk, hiding in shadows of other students.

Come on Harry, Harry encouraged himself. The charms and transfiguration classes were fine and it's the last class. Nothing is going to happen, Harry convinced himself.

Professor Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and unlike Professor Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name. Harry could see the clenching of the Professor's hands from where he sat. He then continued as if nothing happened while students looked around noticing the strange pause from the Professor.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black and they were cold and empty and made you think of the darkest night without any lights.

He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. Harry didn't dare look up at the Professor but still listened to his words.

After he finished what must be his usual speech to scare them off, suddenly he called out, "Potter"

Harry closed his eyes and the vision which were keeping at the bay behind his shield because of the runes slipped past the shield and he got a glimpse of it,

-~~~A young boy of what appeared to be ten, looking strangely resembling like the Professor said to a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes, "You are a witch."

The girl near the red haired one laughed cruelly, "You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river"~~~~-

Harry gasped inaudibly and looked at the Professor searching for him, raised his hand to let him know he's here.

A memory of Snape and his mother?

Harry clenched his fingers to will away the visions and one slipped up before he strengthened his occlumency shield.

He shouldn't have been nervous and tense; haven't Cassiopeia told him that letting emotions rules him will weaken his occlumency shield.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

-~~~~~"Lily . . . thought we were supposed to be friends?" A teenage Snape was saying, "Best friends?"

And Harry could hear the longing in his Professor's voice resembling the same his father had whenever anyone reminded him of Lily~~~~-

Thankfully his visions ended when he strengthened his shield and Harry could feel himself defeated…

Great… One more person to hate him because of his mother, anyhow now is not the time to think this and also he completely missed the question. But he just instinctively knew the answer, his seer ability helping him.

'Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death.' said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

Snape could feel his heart clench looking at the boy's green eyes…

To come here and to torment himself with the very same green eyes and with her name… Lillian… Snape alone know how much he had to control his emotions for even calling this boy Lillian Potter while taking the register.

This demon child is the very reason his dear Lily is not here today… Snape could even forgive James Potter since he had allowed him to be friends with Lily even after marriage somehow a sort of strange peace between them because of Lily, but he will never forgive this boy… to have the nerve to have her name while the reason for her death is the boy alone.

He knew the boy didn't listen to the question he had asked and yet answered correctly in a soft voice which almost made him sick. The boy isn't like his father or like the mischievous twins and Snape can't help but hate him even more.

The answer angered him more because he had expected the boy not to know the answer.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again the boy answered in his infuriatingly soft tone as if he is speaking and trying to calm down some monster,

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons"

Severus clenched his fingers, nails digging his palm enough to draw blood.

If Severus closed his eyes he could still hear Lily calling out his name. It didn't matter if she married James Potter as long as she was alive… But to never saw her smile again, to never saw her eyes again… And this boy had her eyes, his lily's beautiful green eyes…

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

Snape's hands trembled as the time passed, his hatred for the boy increasing.

"Detention Potter, Tonight with Filch"

Severus has no intention to be with the boy's presence longer than necessary.

And to Snape's surprise, that boy kept silent without asking about the unfairness and the boy had an expression of resignation as if he had expected Snape to do this. How utterly infuriating!

"And 5 points from Ravenclaw for your insolence Potter"

Yet the boy didn't say anything or his indifferent expression from the moment class started hasn't changed till now. Snape knew he's doing this for his own personal reason but he was beyond caring. He will make this boy's Hogwarts life a living hell.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~

Harry looked through the window he had enchanted in his room with a little bit help from Tally and the Hogwarts library and Professor Flitwick who was somewhat impressed with his charm's work. It acts as a real window, letting the fresh air in and with the view of Forbidden Forest. His homework's all done finally since the due is tomorrow. Harry sighed, disappointed in himself.

He would have finished the day itself if not for the fact that he is busy. Even though he finishes his work late, he still gets 'O' in every subject's homework except Potions. He is still the best in class since he had learnt all this during the amount of time he spent with his tutor and Potter library not that anyone knew he is smart.

He has no time at all to rest because of the amount of detentions he gets from Professor Snape. He gets detention at least thrice a week and his rest of nights are filled with suppressed visions. He don't get that much visions a night but even one vision will keep him awake with curiosity of what it is and who it is.

His every Sunday was spent with Aunt Cassiopeia for his lessons. He needs a break. Even though he had done nothing, the professor gets angry all the time just by looking at him. He knew if he went to complain then it will only make his Professor worse. He thought his Professor will let go of his anger as the time passes.

A month and a half have passed…

But nothing has changed. Harry hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks and he could see the dark circles under his eyes which is the reason he hadn't spoke with Sirius through mirror instead sent an owl that he is too busy. He so missed his home. Tally is the one and only relief here and Tally helped him getting dinner to his room. He usually doesn't goes to great hall for dinner.

It's not suspicious since no one notices him in his house. In fact he has to thank one thing for Snape because his housemates avoided him not wanting to be Professor Snape's new target being with him. His Professor unintentionally helped him in avoiding his housemates getting near. And also the fact that he got a new room also a reason no one wanted to befriend him. Rumors spread starting from 'that he had some sort of disease that's why he is having an own room' to 'the disease will spread with skin contact.'

Hedwig suddenly came through the window since it is real yet not real… ugh, complicated theory. He looked at the letter eagerly; his worries disappeared since it must be from his Siri.

Harry,

Call me through the mirror as soon as you get this or I am coming to Hogwarts right now.

-Love Sirius.

Harry took the mirror from the nearby table immediately, forgetting to glammer his dark circles in worry of Sirius coming here.

Sirius Black

Harry called and waited for Sirius to pick up and to his surprise he had picked it up immediately.

"Hey Harry, what is going on? Why haven't you contacted me for five days?"

Sirius looked at his baby through the mirror and sighed. He was going insane with worry. Even though kids of his age don't like to show affections openly or speak with their parents regularly, Harry is not like that.

He first let it go for two days and James too snickered calling him a mother hen worrying stupidly just because his godson didn't call him for two days. James even said, "Come on Padfoot, give the kid a break. Remember, at his age how busy we were exploring Hogwarts, pranking students and making friends."

Sirius had let that go but still worry kept him awake, not letting him sleep. Even though James and Harry's relationship got better, James doesn't know Harry like he does. He knew Harry is a very affectionate when it comes to him and called him once a day at least to greet him.

The third day Hedwig came with a note letting him know Harry is busy and he had called Harry every hour in the mirror trying to get in contact with Harry. Fifth day he had enough of this nonsense. Harry doesn't like to inform anything thinking he's a burden to him and others.

Harry sent the menacing owl that bit his fingers off much to the expense of Sirius, making Prongs laugh. Then Sirius waited for hours for Harry to call him.

It was a relief to see his baby's face. Sirius has to reconnect with his inner inventor self who had enchanted the motor bike and marauder's map, so that he can enchant a mirror with the ability to allow him to see his baby whole rather than the face alone. He will do this and will gift him for Christmas.

"I was little busy with homework Siri"

Harry mumbled not quite meeting his eye or like his usual happy self. Just then Sirius noticed the dark circles and how pale Harry looked even in the mirror.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Nothing Siri… just tired"

"Since when did you start lying to me baby? Do you take me for a fool?" Sirius knew he sounded harsh rather than the usual goofy tone he used. But he is beyond caring this because of his unsettled heart. Sirius really felt like a mother hen worrying about Harry all the time.

Harry bit his lip, hearing how worried and edgy his godfather was. This must be what having an overprotective and loving Parent feels like. He didn't let Sirius know not wanting him to worry but since when did he start to lie to Sirius? And that too for whom? Who cares if Sirius gives a scolding to Snape? It might be even fun to watch them going at each other. It felt like foolish for enduring all these detentions for almost two months. But still he didn't want to worry him or be a burden to Sirius.

Seeing Harry so silent in the opposite side, Sirius changed the tone and question while ignoring James behind him trying to calm him.

"Why aren't you sleeping well Harry? Why the dark circles?"

Oh Merlin! Harry had forgotten to hide them. He was going to tell Sirius the truth anyway,

"I had too many detentions…"

What in Merlin's name..? Sirius ignored James's gasp and wondered which Professor had given his innocent baby detentions. Harry was not a trouble maker. If it was his twins, he would have ignored it knowing they're like Marauders. This is his innocent baby who had never put a toe out of his line; his baby wasn't even interested in pranks.

"Which Professor Harry? I know you are not the person to make mistakes and always like to study and do your works."

Harry's mood lightened up hearing his godfather's trust in him. Somewhere in his heart, he was afraid too how Sirius will react if he heard about how many detentions he had.

"Professor Snape"

He could hear curses muffled from the other side from his godfather.

"But Why?'

Then Harry vented out the unfair treatment, the detentions, his fellow housemates ire for loosing Ravenclaw so many points even though it is not his fault, the nightmares and visions.

Sirius listened without interrupting and Harry felt better, feeling childish for hiding things like this from Siri.

Sirius face was so serious and expressionless that Harry became worried,

"Say something Siri"

"Leave it to me Harry; I will take care of this"

"But Siri, I don't want you to…"

"Leave it… Now tell me how Tally is doing?"

"You know Siri?" Harry asked, forgetting everything, he thought Tally is overworking by sneaking into Hogwarts for him without anyone knowing.

"Oh come on baby, if it was that easy, many Pure-blood families will sneak their house elves to Hogwarts. I helped Tally"

Tally thought that elf is smart and sneaking around but in fact he had asked Dumbledore to let that elf once a day to see if Harry is okay, just to check on him.

"You will never change Siri"

"And you've changed a lot Harry baby. Keeping things from me, lying of all things to me… I thought better of you"

Harry felt disappointed with himself for hiding things from the one person in his life whom he loved and cared.

"I am sorry Siri but I don't want you to….."

"It's ok baby but don't do things like this in future. Let me take care of it."

"Ok… but I am not a baby"

Sirius chuckled hearing that from Harry and felt relieved to see a smile in the pale face.

James could see Sirius hiding the emotions behind the smile for Harry. James could see Sirius hands trembling in fury, hiding from the mirror.

"It's no use hiding things like this from me Harry. I know you are not a kid but still you're not a grown up. That's why I am here to take care of you, so let me take care of you."

Harry nodded, not able to tell anything in response.

Sirius bid good night and he could see the light in Harry's face. Before he could cut the connection of, he could see the same look in Harry's face again.

There….

As if he's Merlin himself… the utter adoration in his godson's usually indifferent face just for him. Harry gets so emotional just for him.

James tried to calm down before Sirius exploded, doing things he may regret.

"Padfoot calm down, you know Snape is taking it hard still not forgetting her death" like me, James left the last part.

"So, that makes it ok to do all this to Harry? You know that kid, he barely does anything troublesome other than studying."

James still tried to calm him down before he does something like the shrieking shack incident. Sirius could be a little too violent and sometimes dark which James had rarely seen yet aware that part exists in Sirius.

"No James, I won't let anyone doing anything to him. I've had enough of it people punishing him for Lily's death which he really has no part in it."

Sirius could see his words affecting James,

"Oh don't look like that James. You and I know very well it is not his fault. I haven't forgiven you still for treating Harry like that in his childhood. Childhood is very important to every child James, you who grew up in a good family will not understand this yet I let it go knowing you're his father but no more… I won't let anyone hurt Harry no matter what I have to do."

Sirius turned towards the exit not wanting to be with anyone.

"But Sirius…"

"Don't worry I am just going to warn him. If he doesn't stop this, then we will see." With that Sirius left.

Sirius couldn't let it go. The child had suffered a lonely childhood without any caring parents, friends and all the stress of being a seer along with having visions most of the time forgetting his present. It took Sirius years to coax him to be this open at least with him. Harry had suffered enough. Harry's Hogwarts years are going to be stressful enough to hide him being seer. Sirius can't let anything or anyone hurting his Harry again.

Next morning Snape was sipping his tea in the great hall, with his usual scowl on his face. Just when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast like every day, circling the tables until they saw their owners and dropping letters and packages on to their laps. Merlin, why don't they just deliver it to their dorm?

Severus never understood this irritating thing and continued his breakfast ignoring the ever smiling Dumbledore, with his stupid twinkling eyes beside him.

Just what makes him so twinkling all the damn time?

Thankfully every owl returned and to everyone's surprise one was still circling around with a red envelope.

A howler?

Severus's day brightened a little bit. Oh! Definitely to a Gryffindor student, I hope.

But it circled around still not landing, now everyone's attention on the owl. Snape could tell the parent must be an attention seeker or he wanted everyone to see the humiliation, increasing it tenfold.

Snape watched feeling a chance to ridicule the student if it's a Gryffindor or at least watch the drama in the usually boring life.

But to his shock, the owl flew dramatically towards the high table where the professors sat.

Now this seemed even more interesting.

A howler for a professor?

Severus hoped it's the haughty, prideful McGonagall or the twinkling Dumbledore. To his utter surprise, the howler was dropped in front of him.

Severus heard gasps (definitely his Slytherins) and giggles (definitely unruly Gryffindor students)

Who would dare?

Is it one of pranks from the Potter twins? Or the Weasely twins?

No, they wouldn't dare.

He took his wand to vanish it only to find it already opening,

Severus waited to hear just so he knew which one sent him this or who pranked him.

Severus would have dealt with any kind of voice except the one which filled the great hall.

A sickly sweet voice belonging to no gender filled the great hall.

"OH… My Dear Snapey-poo… Sorry, Sorry, You Don't Like That Name Right? Then How About Sevy-Poo… You Don't Know How Much I Want To Be With You…"

Severus had enough of this nonsense; he could already hear laughter from students and professors despite his death-glare. He tried to vanish it but to his utter horror, it made kissing noises. He tried to silencio it only to find it answering,

"Oh Stop Acting Like You Don't Want My Attention… That's why I Sent You a Special Howler that will follow you around, letting the world know about my love for me, That You're Taken… So Every Time You Use a Spell It will let you know My Thoughts of you…"

Severus tried to burn it,

"Oh I Know You Will Try To Know My Thoughts Of You….

Oh Sevy-poo what Do you Do To Your Hair? I've had Never Seen Anything as Greasy as Yours"

Severus could feel a vein throbbing in his forehead. This is utter humiliation and a mark in his menacing and scary Professor reputation. Severus tried one strong spell to silence it.

"Your nails are as yellow as your Teeth Sevvy-Poo and Your Nose Is As Long As a Broomstick."

Merlin… Students were laughing around especially the Gryffindor house. It looked like Marauder's work.

Oh!

Just then the howler came very close to his ears whispering in his ear just so he alone could hear and he recognized the voice.

Black!

"Snape… This is just a simple prank to warn you… you know how cruel I can be… Do not make me crueler…. Stop troubling my godson for no reason or else you will find this nothing compared to what I would do"

Snape fumed while Dumbledore who sat beside him also heard those words and decided to look into this matter.

While everyone giggled and joked around the howler for a week since it followed Snape for an hour before he managed successfully to banish it and Harry, who missed breakfast in Great Hall will see in his visions that night, lightening his heart with laughter and the proof of Sirius's caring towards him one more time. But not everyone got happy like Harry because Fred and George earned a week worth of detention from Snape for Fred singing those howler's lines in a sickly sweet voice while George made kissing noises in background.

~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~~

Shhhhh…

Harry has to be silent because he's following (not stalking!) Tom Riddle to wherever he's going, under his invisibility cloak. Merlin, he is going towards probably Slytherin dorm.

Should he follow?

Will there be some sort of magic which will recognize him under invisibility cloak?

Nope, Sirius once said him sneaking into Slytherin common room under this invisibility cloak to prank someone.

And above all he has to go in there to check this thing bothering him for weeks now. It's the first week of December and after finishing all his works, he had made free time to follow Tom Riddle. Because he had noticed Riddle's clothes two weeks before.

He knew he could never forget those clothes since he had sewed those clothes or handpicked them with Tally but he had let it go since it was of larger size. But his suspicions increased when he saw him wearing almost similar to all the clothes he had gifted on Christmas every year.

He thought it may be probably coincidence and ignored it but then the shoes too seemed similar when one Saturday he was roaming through library. That's when he noticed Riddle seemed to have an obsession to learn everything in library because he was always there as frequent as him, reading variety of books.

Harry thought may be this boy received one of his Christmas gifts but still not convinced with his suspicions, watched him closely in Ravenclaw and Slytherin combined classes. He got to know his name and the usual scowl in Riddle's face. Is he an orphan? Harry didn't know whom to ask since he had never spoken with any of students or any classmates tried to speak with him.

Most of the Ravenclaw classes were combined with Hufflepuff and that house stick close to together while his fellow housemates avoided him. That's what he wanted too. So he started noticing Tom Riddle out of curiosity a week before, he saw some sort of chain in Riddle's neck.

Harry wanted to know what is really going on.

Are these things he had gifted? But he had sent that to a child of his similar age that time and how it got bigger?

As the second week passed, Harry started observing him curiously, this thing still not leaving his mind. He knew it was like the time he wanted to replicate the colors of all his drawing to his mother's hair color. This Riddle is not leaving his mind so he had to confirm this somehow and let go of his curiosity and suspicions. Today is the first time he is following him around with the help of invisibility cloak because he wanted to know are those things he had gifted.

So here he was, trying to catch a glimpse of Riddle's chain so that his suspicions may confirm or not.

What a relief that nothing revealed his identity when he entered the Slytherin Common room. He kept close to Riddle and thankfully Riddle was reading late in library that there aren't many students here to bump into. He had already silenced his feet which of course his Siri taught him.

He had noticed the few students in the common room sneering and calling the slur word for muggleborn at Riddle. So he is a muggleborn… It will be tough to be among the house famous for containing most of blood racists. He knew not everyone in the house is like that like his Uncle Reg but still this house has descendants of Malfoy, Avery and many more.

He had entered the room fearing the rumors of Slytherin students warding their rooms. Thankfully he had entered the room without anything happening and silently breathed in relief.

Merlin, he is never going to sneak like this. The tension and fear of getting caught is driving him insane. Harry doesn't like these extreme emotions running through him because he always wanted to be cool and calm with a non-changing indifferent expression on his face which Aunt Cassiopeia is training him to master so that people don't know what he is thinking or when he is lying or it will weaken his shield when he became highly emotional.

He looked around and froze in shock…

This is a very big room almost three can be in this room. Then why he is alone and there's only one bed in here?

Is it because these pure-bloods didn't want to be in the same room as him? Riddle must have been felt like hell in here.

And why Harry is sympathizing with Riddle now of all time under the cloak, sneaking in Slytherin house of all places. Merlin if Snape knew, he will take this as a chance to give detentions to him or worse expel him.

Harry looked around for the boy to see him taking the sweater (which too resembled strangely like the one he had gifted along with the gloves and scarves). Ok... Harry has to calm down. This is nothing, nothing at all and averted his eyes from Riddle not wanting to look at the chain. Harry didn't know what to do if he finds out he is one of the children he had gifted.

What to do?

What to do if he is one of the children he had gifted? So what next?

And gasped in shock looking at the overlarge Teddy bear he had gifted for a Christmas.

Ok… this is insane…

Harry's mind raced to find the list in his memories.

Clothes- his first gift.

Teddy bear, scarves and gloves– his third gift.

He looked at Riddle again to find him sitting on the bed with a blanket over his lap and reading a book, the chain shining in the dim light.

Oh Merlin…

The blanket- his second gift.

The muggle book he is reading – his forth gift.

The necklace - his fifth gift.

Had all his gifts gone to Riddle alone?

How is this possible?

How the clothes did have gotten bigger?

Merlin, what is going on?

Just then Riddle looked around the room and asked,

"Who is there?"

(A/N: Forgive me for grammatical errors and Love you all… See you soon.)


	11. Chapter 10

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I don't make any money with this fiction.

 **Note:** If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** It's TMR/HP slash.

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews)

 **Chapter 10:**

Tom Riddle looked around his room feeling something off. He was getting a weird feeling for the past two weeks like someone is watching him. It's not that people in Slytherin house didn't watch him in disgust or glare at him but this time it felt like someone just watching him like being observed.

Tom looked around all the time as if someone is watching him, he felt like being observed all the time. Tom felt like an experiment being observed by a creepy scientist. Maybe it is a ghost. Tom Riddle still couldn't get past the creepy feeling of the ghosts existing in magical world.

Tom had grown in an orphanage where the darkness and cruelty from other thoughtless children, who don't know any better because of their upbringing and he had been just like everyone, was scared of ghosts when as a punishment of being locked down. So the ghosts sort of freaked him out. To top it all, the Slytherin ghost Bloody Baron just a big no, no for him. He had encountered one meeting with that ghost where that ghost went straight to his body, Tom shuddered remembering it.

Damn it, he hadn't learnt to master the ghost banishing spell. Acting out of instinct and a moment of stupidity, he called out,

"Who is there?"

Harry watched Tom getting panicked, looking out every corner of the room as if expecting something to pop out from the wall. The door seemed to be half open and Harry bolted out from the room not caring if his legs became visible out of the cloak or not.

How is he going to introduce himself?

Hi? You don't know me but you know me because somehow all my gifts ended up to you and I am in your room under invisibility cloak because I have been following you around for weeks like a stalker… No, it sounded insane even to him.

Harry dashed out to his room and tried to calm down from the fear of getting caught and the tension, driving him mad.

Tom felt something move out of the room. He clutched Terror who was shaking in fear and tried to calm Terror down. Well it's not as if his hands are shaking… It's just Terror is trembling in fear.

Yes, that's it... He is going to agree to the weak third year who wanted to do his essay for once and going to make him ward up his room no matter how simple it may be.

"Sirius Black"

Harry called out Sirius's name looking at the mirror, waiting for him to pick up. After a minute Sirius face appeared in the mirror.

"Hey baby"

"Siri, it's an emergency"

Sirius suddenly looked alert and looked carefully at Harry's face.

"What happened? Did Snape give you detentions again?"

Harry hesitated answering and mumbled something. Seriously, what's going on? The more Harry hesitated, the more Sirius's worry grew. This is why he hated sending Harry to Hogwarts. Sirius never liked it when he is not near or could reach Harry when his baby needed him.

"How to befriend someone Siri?"

Harry looked so serious and worried while Sirius breathed in relief that nothing happened to Harry. Now looking at Harry's face in the mirror asking him to befriend someone, Sirius can't help but smile at him.

Honestly, Harry is too cute and adorable for the world. If it was up to Sirius, he will hide his baby from the world.

Finally, Harry found someone worthy enough to befriend. Well, what advice he should give Harry? Sirius and James sort of clicked as soon as they met on the train and Peter sort of followed them around and became friends. The only person he had befriended was moony.

"Harry, try to converse with them. Maybe ask about some subject or something."

Sirius had befriended Remus by pretending to be stupid and followed around him to explain things or questioning about essays. Probably Harry's friend will be a Ravenclaw and most of them explain things anyway since they are smart ones.

Wait…

Let's take a step back…

In the excitement of Harry finally deciding to befriend someone, he had forgotten to ask the important question.

"Wait Harry, First of all, who is it? Is it a boy or a girl? Which house? Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

"I will call you later Siri"

"Wait Harry… It's not a Slytherin, right?"

The mirror was already blank.

"Harry…"

"Harry…"

"Harry…"

Sirius quickly put the robe on and threw the floo powder, yelling,

"Potter Manor"

James moved to the living-room after the elf announced visitor in the floo room. It's probably Padfoot. Honestly, who would come this night to visit him? Just when he was half way downstairs when he heard Padfoot's dramatic yelling, pacing around in the living room.

"Prongs, Harry wants to befriend someone"

"What? That's good Padfoot"

Sirius gasped and looked horrified.

"But I don't know whom he is going to befriend. What if it was a girl? Just like that, she will give love potion to my cute baby before you blink your eyes. But what if it's a boy? He will introduce smoking or butter bear to my innocent baby before Harry comes home. Oh James, let's go to Hogwarts and confront this culprit taking advantage of my baby's innocence."

James sighed… He is not going to sleep today.

"What are you standing there like that James? Put your robes on, we will complain to Dumbledore, he will surely listen."

James doubted Dumbledore will listen to Sirius overly protective affection and ranting about Harry and that too nine in night.

"Padfoot, come and let's have a drink, yeah? We will talk about this. We cannot go to Hogwarts this time"

"But surely it's an emergency Prongs…"

"Come on Padfoot, everyone makes friends and I am glad he is making friends for the first time."

James relaxed knowing at least Harry is making an effort. Harry only speaks openly with Sirius and the elf alone. James had been worried about Harry when he came to know about his Seer ability. That only made Harry more isolated from others.

James dragged Sirius to his room, ordering the elf to bring firewhisky. James knew it is going to be a long night.

James thought Sirius will relax after two drinks but Sirius only seems to be more horrified as the time passed. James wondered what is going on in Sirius's head.

"Prongs, what if it's a Gryffindor, they will pull my innocent baby into fights and reckless acts. He will be dragged to Forbidden forest in the name of adventure."

"Come on Padfoot, not all the Gryffindors are as reckless as we, Marauders were."

Sirius gulped down the glass contents in one go and looked at him seriously,

"What if it's a Ravenclaw? They will ask tons of questions about schoolwork and overload his work by not giving his intelligent mind any rest at all. All they talk about will be homework and it will drive Harry mad."

James didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This is going way too much.

"Sirius, not everyone in Ravenclaw will be like the girl you dated during fifth year."

Sirius had never dated a Ravenclaw after that disastrous date. Poor Sirius, it was a curse from Moony to the girl he dated to only speak about homework all the time. James as promised to Moony still had never old this to Sirius. Even if he told Sirius, he isn't going to believe his innocent Moony will do such thing even though knowing Remus is the sneakiest Marauder who escaped almost every time from detentions with an innocent face.

"But Prongs, what if it's a Hufflepuff? They will follow my cute baby and they will all fight among others not wanting to share Harry. Before you know it, they will steal all his cuteness to themselves."

Oh Merlin, please! What did he do to endure this?

"Sirius, aren't you thinking too much into this? You can't expect everyone in the houses behave like that, right?"

Sirius didn't seem to listen at all.

"Prongs, what if it was a Slytherin? They will take advantage of my baby… Come on Prongs… Let's go rescue my baby"

Sirius stumbled down and collapsed on the nearby bed. James pulled the blanket over him. Thankfully, Padfoot didn't realize the last one he drank was a sleeping potion. James is not Moony and this is the only way he could deal with Sirius when he is like this. James is going to patch Moony and Sirius as soon as possible because he cannot take this overly hyperactive childish Sirius anymore. Lovers or not, Moony alone can calm Sirius down.

James didn't know whether this is Padfoot's usual dramatic behavior or overly protective and overly paranoid godfather's worry. James took the couch nearby the bed and laid down.

Merlin… Please…

James prayed to Merlin that Harry never grows up because James really dreaded thinking about what will happen once Harry started dating. James shuddered not wanting to think about that and slept dreaming about Sirius dragging him to rescue Harry from the bunny monsters and lions in Hogawarts. Damn it! Padfoot.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~

Harry sighed knitting the gloves like an old lady, looking out of the window absentminded. Really, he felt so old than his age. Somehow the train sound comforted him.

Harry had already knitted scarf and in the free time, he will finish these and it will be ready for Christmas as Siri's gift.

Harry hated feeling so down. Sirius has been all he had and needed. Harry never tried to speak with anyone. It has been first time in his life, wanting to speak with someone. If Harry closed his eyes he could still see the cold eyes staring at him, piercing his soul, rejecting him.

Harry had just asked something about the book he had grabbed from the nearby library shelf in nervousness and asked Tom- no, no Riddle about the first page after preparing and rehearsing for a week. Harry wanted to befriend Riddle before he goes home for Christmas holidays. Harry had even planned on exchanging owls and all.

Riddle had looked at him as if Harry's the lowest of lower dirt, sneered at him, calling him names and said that Harry is such a utterly selfish person and Harry's a stupid lowly pureblood. Harry had stood there in shock, hadn't even retorted back because somehow, somewhere in his heart, it hurt that his first try had been a failure. Riddle had walked away and glared at him whenever Harry was even a meter near him.

Harry knit the gloves since he had already finished his works and wallowed in misery silently throughout the train ride. Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Tally popped and disappeared with all his things. Harry didn't even notice when they had reached the destination point.

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time and moved along with the mass of students trying to get off the train.

Maybe Harry shouldn't have tried at all to befriend anyone. Harry had expected and daydreamed about this imaginary friendship a lot more than necessary. Harry shouldn't have been surprised that Riddle rejected him but he was, since somewhere deep down he just wanted to be friends with Riddle, to study together in Library, sneaking under his invisibility cloak, even pranking those who teases Riddle along with Professor Snape and Harry wanted to ask about how he got the gifts and all. Harry just wanted Riddle as a friend.

Before this, Harry never felt like this. Harry had never realized he's somewhat lonely compared to others of his age. After getting rejected, Harry felt lost of words about how he is feeling. Harry hated this…

Maybe Harry shouldn't have tried to befriend anyone least of all Riddle.

It's no wonder…

His mother hated him,

His father hated him,

Almost all the people he had met had hated him or ignored him in his life…

It's no wonder Riddle rejected him… Maybe he really is unlovable. Harry felt like he was five all over again.

"Baby…" Sirius's voice penetrated through his dark thoughts, piercing his very soul, reminding him that there is one person in his life he could always rely on.

Sirius yelled out ignoring the stares from others, much to James's amusement who was watching them fondly. James would have embarrassed if his parents behaved like this when he was Harry's age. But Harry looked like he had seen water after wandering in the dessert and ran past, pushing others aside and reached them.

Sirius met Harry in halfway, hugging the running bundle, lifting him up, twirled him with a joyous laughter which has been missing for months. Sirius had been busy with his desk work and some properties along with Black family things on his Sundays so he couldn't properly meet Harry when he visits Aunt Cassiopeia. To top it all his aunt doesn't like him visiting her house often.

It felt like years…

People may think Sirius is the guardian, saving Harry from his miserable childhood. But the fact is Sirius is as much dependent on Harry as Harry dependent on him. After lily died, Peter leaving to some country for job and the fight between Moony and him, being there for James so he wouldn't commit suicide, becoming the head of Black house after his parent's death, one after another pulling him down, Sirius had been a mess.

Sirius felt like he will never gather himself up and wasted away, not meeting anyone properly and had been reckless in his field Auror duties, not caring whether he had lived or not. Then one day he had noticed Harry looking at him with the look like he is the best thing in the world.

Harry…

Harry is an angel in his like…

Harry even protected Sirius when he was a child from his abusive parents, making his room sanctuary for him. Sirius had never told Harry how much that room saved him and meant to him till he ran to Potter's.

Being with Harry was like being with something so pure and you feel so blessed every minute, being lucky enough to spend it with him.

No matter what happened, even if Harry killed someone (*not that Sirius going to let that happen*), to Sirius, Harry will always be a baby, something so pure and innocent, in short, an angel.

Sirius was surprised when Harry didn't protest him for calling Harry as baby in front of everyone, in fact Harry's arms tightened around his neck, not willing to be down from Sirius's arms, not that Sirius complained.

"Baby?"

"Want to go home Siri"

James watched Sirius apparating from the apparition point, still carrying Harry in his arms like he belonged there. Even though James felt slightly jealous of their bond, James was still glad and felt very lucky to have a friend like Padfoot. There was not a day or a minute he regretted having Sirius in his life. Sirius was the one who slapped him when he wanted to die without Lily, reminding him that he had three children.

Sirius stayed with Harry till he fell asleep, and even in sleep, Harry had a hold on his robes.

How could anyone expect him to send off Harry to Hogwarts? Sirius too slept beside Harry, pushing the huge Unicorn plush toy aside. Sirius had gifted this to Harry since unicorns reminds Sirius of Harry and the pureness in his life.

Sirius knew something was bothering Harry. Sirius didn't push Harry to speak; he has all the time in the Christmas holidays.

No such luck…

Sirius has been watching Harry ever since he came to home, since he had decided to stay in Potter Manor till Harry goes to Hogwarts again. Harry looked as if not interested in Christmas at all but the kid always lightens up whenever Christmas arrived. Maybe something happened in Hogwarts. Sirius decided to ask Harry, knowing Harry won't come voluntarily to speak him about it. He had enough of this, today is Christmas and he cannot see Harry like this.

"Harry, come here"

Sirius extended the gift to Harry knowing it will cheer up Harry somehow.

Harry unwrapped the gift eagerly and looked inside to find a two way mirror inside.

"Well, it is invented by the great Padfoot, This mirror shows more than face of the ones we are speaking. It's not much…"

"You invented this for me Siri?"

"Of course baby"

"Thanks Sirius… and I am not a baby"

Harry smiled and extended his gifts to him.

"Well, I too made something for you"

Sirius was shocked that Harry could knit and wrapped the scarf around him. There were little dogs as a design on the scarf. Sirius had always envied Regulus for getting hand knit scarves from his parents when he was in Hogwarts.

"Harry, this is beautiful"

Harry smiled at Sirius knowing somewhere Sirius wanted someone to hand knit something for him when he had gotten visions of envious Sirius watching his brother and James for getting hand knit things almost every Christmas.

"Now tell me Harry, what's wrong?"

"Sirius…"

"Come on Harry, I know something is seriously bothering you. We promised no more secrets, right?"

"Yeah… It's just… that person doesn't want to be my friend"

Sirius looked shocked and his expression turned to anger,

"Who is this kid Harry? I wanted to ask you but now, tell me, I will go and scold this kid for not befriending someone like you. That kid must be stupid to reject someone like my Harry baby"

Harry chuckled at Sirius going on and on about arresting Riddle. Harry had already sent his gift to Riddle. No matter if he was rejected or not. Harry had been looking out for him. Harry didn't know why all his gifts had gone to Riddle. Harry had been sending gifts not knowing anything all these years. From now on Harry will send something useful to him. Even though one of his gifts was used by his sister Alice, he was sure it will be useful to Riddle.

Harry had watched Riddle being ridiculed by his fellow housemates for having second handed things. Harry just sent it via post owls not wanting Riddle to know Hedwig. In fact Harry didn't tell Riddle that he was the one who had gifted him is because he didn't want Riddle to be grateful to him just because of that.

Harry just wanted Riddle as friend for reasons he himself don't know about.

After coming home for Christmas holidays, harry felt silly to befriend someone. Hadn't Harry decided to stay away from everyone, keeping his Seer ability hidden? Harry had calmed down; looking at Sirius being angry for him sort of took his worries away.

"Maybe you should try it one more time"

"What? You've been going on and on about the stupid kid, now you want me to try one more time Sirius?"

"Yeah Harry, I may have been slightly, very slightly overreacting about this whole thing. I am glad you're finally trying to converse with someone."

Harry smiled at Sirius and went on telling how his studies were and how the last week was happily. It was best that Harry didn't mention Riddle belongs to the sbig bad Slytherin house to Sirius.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~

Tom Riddle didn't know whether gifts will be given to him this Christmas or not. Gifts had arrived for him all the Christmas till now but every year he had spent in orphanage. Tom didn't know and somewhere in his heart, fear and insecurity lingered that gifts were sent to the room he had been staying in the orphanage and not for him. Tom didn't want to admit it to himself that this kind of fear existed in him.

Tom scowled at the lingering housemate near him, trying to engage him in a conversation. It all happened because of the defense class weeks ago. It was a test to prove how intense or how powerful one's magic is so that Professors know how to help every student control them and methods for it. Usually they group them and help them control their magic so that they can prevent accidental magic.

Tom smirked; finally he had proof that he indeed is special. Tom had been top of the class and from that day onwards these weak students had been trying to gather around him. To top it all, some purebloods wants him to be in their favor and trying to engage him in conversations.

Tom doesn't have time for this. He had to rise up in hierarchy of Slytherin house ever since he had come to know about it. If he didn't reach the top, with everyone under him then Tom cannot forgive himself. For that he had to study well and practice harder. He could manipulate these people but Tom has no use of manipulating these weak people. If he had reached the top of hierarchy next year, beating those fifth years ruling the house, then he will have even more time to rule the house.

Many may think it's too much for a second year.

Ambition… After all, the hat had said he is best suited for Slytherin with the ambition he has. Tom is not naive to assume he can beat them in duel but that's why he has been practicing in empty rooms. Even if he lost next year challenging them, he will stir the housemates since he will only be a second year. Not that he is going to lose but even if he lost, he won't go down this easily.

He will be noted by upper class purebloods and the top students in the house, with that Tom can reach limits and have connections. After that he has all the time to manipulate these sheep like people if he wanted so.

Tom glared at the student wanting to ask doubt or something to him, then got up and moved towards his room. Tom was really glad that his housemates abandoned the room and he has his room all to himself.

Tom sat on his bed along with Terror waiting impatiently for the gift to arrive since it's already Christmas noon.

Green… Slytherin green always comforted him and Tom took certain pride in his House colors and symbols. But somehow today it bothered him.

Green eyes staring widely at him in shock at his rudeness…

Tom remembered very well wanting to learn dark arts, knowing all the purebloods in his house knows a lot about it. He had been trying to look a way to sneak into restricted section, that's when the stupid pureblood Potter came and asked him about something.

Tom had never thought anyone deserved more than a glare or a sneer from him but that time he vented all his anger about people wanting to get in his good books on that Potter.

Potter hadn't even said back anything but he had vented out all the anger and frustration on him.

Tom had turned away not wanting to be in that boy's presence anymore. But as soon as he turned and walked away, those green eyes sort of stuck in his mind no matter how hard he tried to shake the image in his mind away.

Maybe it stuck in his mind because it's the color of his house.

Yes, that has to be it…

Because Tom had never been what people call nice or good with anyone. He never regretted it but this bothered him.

Tom was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard hooting of an owl. Gift…

From H… For him.

Tom felt happy that the gifts were meant for him. Tom eagerly moved towards the gift as soon as the owl went through the door. The gift which had been shrunken extended to its original size.

Tom gasped since it was always, To you, From H… But this time it is different…

To Tom Riddle,

From H.

Tom was shocked because he really cannot understand how it is possible for H to know every time what he really wants. It is beyond his understanding because the other week only, he had been worrying about the trunk not fitting his necessary things. Tom worried next year what he is going to do since the second year books and the parchments will be a lot more than necessary. Terror won't fit in trunk at all. But here it is… A new trunk from H. Tom eagerly looked at it. This seemed to be a password trunk. Tom was glad because he still didn't figure out how to ward his room. Some Slytherins still try to humiliate him picking his things in the room.

Tom looked awe at the trunk. It is a four compartment trunk with a password which he had looked from afar in Diagon Alley. It is unbelievable how H could send him things he very much wanted.

The first thing Tom did was to put a password on his trunk and after he confirmed that it could only be opened with the password, Tom opened to look the compartments.

In the first compartment he can put all his school books, his parchment, quills and ink. In the second compartment he can put all his potions things, astronomy and Herbology related equipments. In the third compartment he can put his school uniforms and all his clothes. Also Terror could come if he sneaked in…

In the last compartment he can put all the books he is going to buy in future by selling the second handed trunk he brought, to the same shop and also the books he had gained by doing favors. Tom planned everything while looking inside the trunk but as soon as he opened the second compartment, Tom found pair of new school robes for him. Tom couldn't have asked for more.

Who is H? Why he is looking after Tom? If he knows Tom, then why not come in front of him?

Why H makes him so emotional?

All Tom feels is extreme rage or extreme boredom, except when it comes to H... These emotions rising in him sometimes scares him to the extent it affects him. Haven't he sneered at the Hufflepuff first years who was in tears after he scowled at them when they asked his help in essays, thinking emotions are for weak people. Then why H complicates everything in him?

Tom caressed those robes and put it aside knowing every time he will wear these robes, he will be reminded of H somehow. Tom closed the trunk, observing the color and leather exterior of the trunk calmly. He knew it is the trunk he wanted to buy one day since it has shrinking and enlarging facility in it and easy to carry. Just then he saw the engraved words above the trunk like a name tag.

Tom Riddle…

His name… Gifted by H… Tom couldn't be any happier than he is feeling now. It felt as if all the taunting, tension ever since he came to Hogwarts has faded away and all he could feel is content and peace.

Just wait H…

I will study well, I will master everything, and I will become so powerful that you have to acknowledge me, you have to come in front of me or else I am going to find you.

Terror watched Tom Riddle being all scary what with smiling and laughing which is really unusual. Terror felt bad for whoever the H is because who would set a password for trunk as 'you're mine H'. Seriously, Terror felt bad for H.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~

Severus glanced at the firewhisky in his shelf, his hands itching to drink a glass or two. But he decided to abandon it since it has becoming a habit to drink daily. He has become even more irritated with everything and treating students harsher than before because of the headache and after taste from hangover potion. If he himself admitted that he is harsher to students then it's saying something.

Severus didn't want to get summoned to meet Headmaster again. Dumbledore had already warned him about going over the line in unfair treatment.

"Severus, I know some professors take sides of their favorite houses. Even I do that, but going over the line to treat a student like that, is not good for a Professor. I don't know what you have to do with that kid, but as long as you're a professor and he is a student, treat him as you treat every student. Nothing more and nothing less"

"Headmaster, if it's due to the howler sent by that stupid Black…"

"Severus, my boy, I had looked into the detentions record and I've noticed how much that child has got detentions for silly reasons. His grades too seem to be low in Potions alone when he is a top student in everything"

Severus fumed silently, everything ruins if the boy is involved somehow.

"I had already complaints from parents that you are harsher than necessary to students. If this gets to the board of Hogwarts my boy, I cannot save you from them taking action against you."

Severus hated disappointing the Headmaster when he was looking at him with kind blue eyes. It bothered him when Headmaster was all twinkly eyes but it bothered him more when Headmaster looked at him without his usual twinkling eyes. It was Headmaster who had offered a job despite of his young age when Lily had married Potter. But it was nothing compared to the mess he had became after Lily's death. He had taken a year off to even spend with Lily, her last year of life. It was Headmaster who had taken him again and had been nothing but kind to him.

Severus couldn't leave Hogwarts… It's where he had spent most of his time with Lily and more than that Hogwarts was a home to the eleven year old Severus and it still is a home for the present, bitter, aged Severus.

Severus will be nothing if he left Hogwarts. Here he can teach up to forth years, gets well paid and even has his own potion laboratory to invent and brew potions too. And the last year Potter twins had joined, whom he had used to babysit for Lily sometimes. Life was good until that demon child came.

Severus nodded to the Headmaster in agreement. Severus can't leave Hogwarts just because of this brat who ruins everything.

After that Severus had completely ignored that Potter boy and went with his works. Sometimes he watched the boy closely, trying to find anything that is worthy enough reason to give him a detention.

But much to his irritation, that boy comes to class, do his work and goes away every time presenting a perfect potion. Severus tried hard not to be impressed of the boy's essays and his potions. No child of his age presented a perfect solution as mentioned the result in text books like Potter does even the Slytherin prodigy Riddle and annoying Gryffindor Granger presented this perfect.

Severus never saw him interact with any of his classmates; he didn't speak with anyone and worked alone even when he said to do the work in groups. It's as if no one really notices him. Severus wondered why that brat is like this and couldn't understand how come no one notices the brightest student of their year. To be honest, this kid never volunteered to answer even if he knows, he will only answer if he was asked directly and always with the perfect answer.

Severus wondered where he gained all this information and brewing techniques this perfect. Because this much knowledge cannot be gained by textbooks, only can be achieved by experience. Maybe he had years of tuition, because Severus refused to even think this child has anything common with Lily except his eyes and name. What Severus didn't know is Harry learnt from ancient class and methods by the help of his visions.

But what troubled Severus is the fact that a pair of grey eyes glancing and watching the Potter boy. Severus is not blind but he usually ignored these kinds of things not wanting to involve in students trivial matters.

Severus heard someone knocking the door.

"Come in"

Sure enough the cause of his worries and tension appeared in front of him with his usual I-am-superior-than-you smirk. His grey eyes alight with emotions, looking at him.

"Sev"

Brat, this time Severus thought of the word fondly than the brat he spat in his mind for the Potter boy.

"Come and sit Draco"

Severus didn't know how to approach the matter he wanted to discuss. Severus had watched Draco's eyes following that Potter kid more than necessary in his potions class. Granted Ravenclaw and Slytherin combined classes are less than Slytherin and rowdy Gryffindor combined classes. But even in that time Draco seems to observe Potter more than just simple curiosity in the disguise of brewing.

Ugh..! Severus hated all these things but Severus would gladly have any kind of awkward conversations if it meant that his godson can stay away from that Potter boy. He didn't want the one remaining beautiful thing in his life to be taken away or ruined again by that Potter boy again.

"What is it Sev?"

"I told you to not call me that brat"

"I too told you to not call me brat Sev"

Severus sighed, controlling again the urge to drink at least one glass. Draco maybe his godson, but the most annoying and arrogant kid he had ever seen, like every Malfoy had been. Severus till to date wondered what made Lucius decide him as godfather for this obnoxious kid.

"Let me come straight to the point Draco"

Severus ignored the muttering of Draco 'when did you ever not' and continued,

"Stay away from that Potter boy"

Suddenly Draco jumped out of the chair and exclaimed,

"Why would I Sev? He started it"

"What did he do?" Severus asked confusingly.

"He was the one who threw water balloons on first years and he was going on and on about how he will defeat Slytherins in Quidditch this year since he became seeker this year."

"Draco, what are you speaking about?" As far as he knew that Potter brat never even speaks to anyone.

"That potter twin Sev. And, since when did you care about Gryffindors? I won't tolerate him pranking me and my classmates."

"Draco, I am not speaking about him"

"Oh, then you was must be mentioning about Lillian", suddenly the outrage and enmity has gone from Draco's face replacing it with a soft expression he had only seen on Draco's face when he chased after butterflies in Malfoy Manor garden.

Lillian? Severus blood boiled every time he heard anyone calling that boy with that name.

"Do not call him that", Severus snapped at Draco but Draco had used to his foulest of moods and didn't seem to be fazed, in fact he seemed to be pleased about something.

"Draco, I am warning you to stay away from that boy."

"Why are you so worked up about him Sev? I've had met him some year before in Madam Malkin's. He was with cousin Sirius", Draco said casually as if it is not someone important but Severus knew if Draco deemed that Potter boy enough to remember their first meeting and all, then this is going in a way, he really didn't want to think at all.

"Wait, when did Black become Cousin Sirius Draco?"

"It's nothing to worry Sev, It's not as if I approached him or anything"

"Yeah, you did nothing but glance at him, observe him"

Severus was glad that Draco's face turned red.

"Sev… I don't know what you're talking about"

"Draco, forget about befriending him"

"Befriend Lillian? Malfoys don't befriend anyone. It's just Lillian… Lillian fascinates me", Draco blurted out and winced for blurting like this, seeing Severus's expression. It's not that he wanted to be friends with him or anything but somehow Lillian pulled his gaze, as if some sort of spell to notice him. Draco can only see him in combined classes and that too mostly in potions, other than that Draco could hardly see him, even in Great Hall.

Severus felt like taking thousands of points for that sentence but decided against it since he didn't want Slytherin house to back in points and lose house cup this year.

"Stop calling him by that name and stay away from him Draco. I am warning you"

"But, why Sev? Have you noticed his eyes? So green, you know how much I like emeralds."

"Draco, I can buy you emeralds if you want but stay away from that boy. I am serious Draco. If I see you with that boy, then I am going to inform Lucius and you know how he hates anyone but purebloods."

"Sev", Draco looked irritated and scowled at him but nodded not wanting to do anything that may disappoint his father since Lucius is the sun that eleven year old Draco's world orbited about. Draco didn't know why Sev is so against Lillian.

"So stop your ridiculousness and concentrate on studies, you know how Lucius will react if he comes to know you are beaten by that Granger or Riddle in final ranks at the end of the year."

Draco nodded and went away not even uttering anything. He knew Draco is going to be angry for a while but as long as he didn't get near that Potter boy. Severus knew nothing good can come to Draco involving with that Potter boy.

Severus cursed and grabbed that firewhisky, so much for self control. He is going to have a long sleepless night.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~

Behind his closed eyes,

~~~~~Harry looked around to know what place is this as soon as he landed here.

Harry saw someone sitting like he owned the world in what appeared to be some sort of throne like chair in the center of the room.

Harry gasped looking at who was sitting on the chair even though the light in the room is dim. If it was anyone Harry wouldn't have recognized, but Harry knew that face perfectly well since he had been following him around for months.

Suddenly some people entered the room, one moved forward and kneeled in front of the throne.

"My lord Riddle"

Well the name had cleared if he had any doubts about who is sitting on the throne. Riddle looked like he is in his twenties; he looked annoyed at the people kneeling in front of him.

"What is it?"

The words were nothing but a whisper but it carried some sort of authority in it that Harry could see the shudders and trembles visibly from where he stood.

Then one of them pushed the bundle they had dragged and Harry could now clearly see it's not a bundle but a person, towards Riddle and Harry could tell that they had kidnapped someone.

Will Riddle become this kind of person?

Harry didn't know what to decide since he knew it is a vision of future as soon as he saw Riddle's face.

One of them grabbed the kidnapped person's hair and lifted them to Riddle.

"My lord Riddle, we've caught a seer for you"

Harry's head turned towards the person in shock to find which seer had been caught, only to see a future him looking at the present him in the vision, green eyes staring straight into his green eyes~~~~

Harry woke up with a gasp. Merlin, he had this vision months before but it won't leave him now and this vision has become a nightmare now. Hedwig hooted beside him and Harry took comfort in it. Harry looked out of the window to not think about the vision which now is nothing more than a nightmare.

End of the year…

Gryffindor won the house cup since they had won the Quidditch cup. Alex couldn't be any happier because he was the reason they had won it. Father must be so happy since Alex had become a seeker this year, flying just like his Father. Alice is going to join next year as a keeper because she too wanted to be the coolest one in the game.

Harry was glad that this year has ended. No matter how much Harry liked Hogwarts, library, learning exciting things from Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall, both of them sort of took him under their wing since he is bored of the classes, it still is nothing compared to being with Sirius in Potter Manor.

Because Harry was tired of dealing with boring classes, deathly glares and taunts from Professor Snape, envious looks from his housemates, irritated looks from his classmates who gets pranked by Alex and Alice, homeworks, visions, lessons from Aunt Cassiopeia and to practice them… Harry was tired. He wanted nothing but to laze around the manor with Sirius and Harry missed Tally's cooking above all.

Harry didn't know how he is going to pass the upcoming six years with those students. Harry thanked Merlin and Sirius that Professor Snape stopped giving him detentions for no reason. If it had continued, Harry would have collapsed being worn out.

Harry knew he is overworking himself but Harry had always cherished and craved for knowledge. In fact he loved those extra lessons from his two favorite professors Flitwick and McGonagall. He didn't know why Professor McGonagall sort of likes him despite of not being in her house. Maybe, it's because everyone in his family belonged to Gryffindor.

Harry softly petted Hedwig and was glad at least she is with him in this empty compartment.

Harry had stopped approaching Riddle after that vision. Aunt Cassiopeia has warned him that like normal seers who gets some time visions of past which is very, very rare, he too may get visions of future like that.

In that case Aunt Cassiopeia had warned him that those are nothing but possibilities of the paths. Future is not set in stone so all you can do is guide the actions towards that path if you like what you saw or avoid them if you didn't like what you had witnessed.

Sometimes Harry wondered what use is being a Seer, if all they do is hide everything and get visions in inappropriate times, silently bearing with everything, they can only witness, they can never act on it. Being a seer is nothing but trouble and headache; he didn't know why people seemed to be so envy about.

Harry didn't know what he had witnessed will come true or not. Not that he is going to let that happen. Harry will stay away from Riddle. It may sound insane that he had still decided to send him gifts every Christmas. Harry will look after his needs till he becomes fifteen then it is up to Riddle to decide which path he will choose.

It had become a habit now to send gifts every year. It will suddenly feel weird if he doesn't send any gifts. Harry didn't know how much his gifts were any use to Riddle. But he hoped he is helping Riddle. That's why he had sent the abandoned trunk by Alice since she brought a new pink one this year. To be honest, the trunk is as new as it had been brought. His father spoils them a lot but he too had said that the pink trunk is the last one and he won't buy any new trunks anymore.

Harry opened the result of his first year. He can't wait to show it to Sirius.

Ugh….

Tom Riddle threw the result of his first year in anger. The result parchment will have the respected student's grade along with their rank if they had been in top five of the whole Hogwarts first year.

How could it be possible? How?

Because there under the results, he had been ranked two… How? He had perfect O in every subject then how come he isn't ranked first?

Damn that bushy haired Granger girl… Wait Granger… I will crush you next year.

Oh my God..!

Hermione cannot believe it. Ron whom she had somehow became a friend with all the dramas and crying her heart out, was trying to console her ever since the results had been handed out before they exited Hogwarts.

How? Why?

She had perfect O in everything, then how come she is third in rank? How come the haughty Riddle and the annoying Malfoy had beaten her in studies?

Damn that stupid Malfoy and Riddle… Hermione knew without a doubt that the Riddle boy must be ranked one. He must be feeling so smug right now.

Just wait…I will crush you both…

When Tom and Hermione were cursing others, Draco was sulking that he had been ranked four. He is going to spend his holidays studying under his father's watchful eyes again; it is going to be a torture. Draco cursed Riddle and Granger along with the third one too.

While three of them where cursing others, the first ranked Harry was smiling, looking at the sceneries passing by, petting Hedwig with the thoughts of how boring the first year classes had been. He hoped at least the coming year classes will be any good.

(A/N: First of all sorry to disappoint all those who thought Tom and Harry will meet. Come on, Tom has to search for his H. He can't get everything this easily.

Also sorry for the delay readers, one of my fic had been stolen, giving me a headache and also I was on a family vacation.

Let me know your thoughts readers. Forgive me for any mistakes. See you all and Happy birthday to everyone celebrating their birthdays today. I am dedicating this to all who celebrates their birthday today.

Running away from Shadoween who tortures me in her mind…

Thank you for all the reviews and also the almost 500 (499) follows. Thank you everyone especially CloudZzFluffyBedsOfWhite. Your reviews do inspire me to keep on writing and update as soon as possible. Love you all… - Nandhu...)


	12. Chapter 11

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I don't make any money with this fiction.

 **Note:** If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** It's TMR/HP slash.

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and all your love.)

 **(Ardens Lumen:** Severus hates Harry not because he is a Potter, but because Severus thinks Harry is the reason for Lily's death like some people. Severus and James don't have the same animosity in this fic because Severus and Lily patched up after their fight since there is no Voldemort in their life and Lily made them get along for a while. Severus doesn't hate the twins because he used to babysit them sometimes. You will see more of their past in upcoming chapters. And the twins are not important in this fic because they are not the main characters.)

 **Chapter 11:**

Harry sighed watching the Gryffindor quidditch team and Slytherin quidditch team glaring at each other because, oh so coincidentally, both teams are in the library at the same time wanting the same desk out of the hundreds of the desk.

Slytherin had lost the match last time, mainly because of his brother Alex. They didn't have time to settle their fight and it amazed Harry that people could hold grudge over summer till now. Harry regretted coming here of all the time. It was only the first week of his second year and he is already tired.

Harry wished he was still in the Potter Manor, with Tally and occasionally Sirius. The summer was wonderful and the extra work Sirius had given him is the only thing keeping him from going insane over boredom of the daily routines.

Harry remembered the duel they had. Maybe he had some Gryffindor side in him because duels ignited something inside him. When he was dueling, applying the spells, even the ones he learned and practiced from his visions, surprising the opponent with his knowledge excited him.

~~~~~~Harry stood relaxed not at all worrying that he is going to duel Sirius. Sirius had taught the positions and they had mock dueled not using wands ever since that Knoctern Alley incident.

Everything was theoretical and in Hogwarts he didn't have much of a chance to use the spells he learnt from his visions and the classes were utterly boring when he got visions of the great wizards and witches teaching.

His visions were centered on things like classes in past and spells and experiments most of the time when he is in Hogwarts. He noted to himself that visions do get affected by where he is for a long time. Harry allowed his visions whenever he got free time rather than experiencing all at once in night, disturbing his sleep.

It's going to be his first real duel with wands included. Of course, his father is standing outside the dueling area; ready to interfere if something went wrong not that Sirius is going to harm his innocent, pure, cute baby. Harry has to rile up Sirius somehow else he won't get to experience what a real duel is and Harry will not know his strength or weakness.

There is a dueling tournament every year in Hogwarts and above third years are allowed to participate. Harry so wanted to win that. He wanted that excitement in his boring every day classes and silent life. The winner will be decided after the number of matches and at last after winning it, the winner can be challenged for the position once a month, only if you won all the five ranks below the top.

Harry wanted to participate in that. Something in him thrived for the adrenaline rush which surprised Harry since he thought he is usually a very calm person.

Sirius grinned at him while his father waited outside of the dueling area along with Tally who had first aid kit and another elf near the floo area, ready to call the Healer if necessary. He will never learn at this rate. Talk about overprotective; he was not surprised anymore about rare affections from his father. His relationship with his father had improved somehow but Harry know he will never be comfortable with his father like Alice and Alex are, he is happy anyway; Harry would prefer this present father any day than the one who wastes away in grief ignoring him.

James watched somewhat proud of his son while another two of his children doing whatever they want in their room. They are quiet handful sometimes and James now realized how hard it might have been for his parents to handle him. James felt a deep pang in his chest, thinking about them always made his heart ache. They had left him before he got married. James had been inconsolable and Lily was the one who took care of him for months. Merlin was he a mess… He is no better than that now but he had gotten a little better.

James could see his son was excited and nervous while he really is so calm most of the time. Just like… Just like when he was dueling for the first time… If Harry had worn glasses then his son would resemble exactly like him when he begged his father along with Sirius to show properly how to duel.

Sirius glanced at him, reflecting the awe he too is feeling. Sure, his twins resembled his character most of the time but to see something of him in Harry… James felt something so raw like when Lily announced she was with his child for the second time.

James doesn't hate that child anymore… How could he when he is so precious and cute all the time? It's impossible to hate Harry.

James pushed his thoughts away and watched his son, standing in a relaxing pose but you could still see the exciting in his usually blank face.

"Siri, I know you are going to just use tickling spell and disarming spell. But I will never learn what a real duel is unless you show me."

"But baby…"

"Siri, you don't want me to lose to someone, right? You don't want your baby to defenseless, right?" Harry's eyes widened and he pouted sadly.

James could see Sirius's imaginary tail waving off, his head nodding in determination to make his baby experience a real duel. Anything, for his baby.

What a devious child, James snickered quietly. If only he had thought like that in his childhood instead of begging for months to his father to duel him for real.

James was glad Potter Manor was one of ancient one because now a day, you have to add a ward to take of the trace by a ministry worker. The exceptional are only the old family Manors and houses.

"Okay baby, but as soon as even a scratch on you, I am ending this, ok?"

Harry nodded quietly. James didn't know why but Harry looked so confident of himself. Maybe, Harry did have experience and knowing he is first ranked in Hogwarts, James cannot be surprised. He felt so proud of his son.

"Let's bow and start baby"

They bowed while Harry bowed carefully not taking his eyes of the opponent and sent a curse first. James couldn't help but gasp in surprise not because Sirius barely managed to dodge, but because James hasn't heard of that spell.

"Good one baby"

Sirius sent a stunner knowing anything harmless than that will irritate Harry and Harry raised a shield.

"I am not a baby Siri"

A perfect protego…

Merlin, where did he learn that and to successfully cast it... Sirius too looked surprised.

"When did you learn that?"

"Well, I am bored out of my mind with the usual curriculum. I have so much time in my hands."

Harry sent an unrecognizable spell again and Sirius stood there, like him wanting to see what the spell does. It's brave but stupid of Sirius. As soon as the spell hit, Sirius knees brought down and he was forced to kneel but immediately counterattacked Harry which he deflected easily.

Sirius was surprised when Harry attacked him next time, because it took so much concentration and practice to cast silently. The spell hit right in his chest when he was standing there impressed at his baby's spell work.

Roses covered his body like ropes, binding him in place.

"Seriously baby, roses? You always had a fondness for roses but I never thought you will use roses to bind me."

Harry smirked much to the surprise of Sirius and James.

"Don't move Sirius. These roses have thorns, when you underestimate that it just flowers and moved, thorns will pierce your skin all over making you bleed, but if you overestimate that there is hidden reason and stood there trying to get out, you will get addicted to the smell and will faint"

"Wow… Where did you learn that spell Harry?"

Harry just smirked and ordered Tally who had been there on his order to take a photo as if he planned all along to use this spell and took a photo of Sirius Black tied up by roses.

"Aww Siri… Should I conjure a dress for you? I am sending this to Witch's weekly."

"Baby…" Sirius looked in horror and understood the seriousness and turned the roses into ashes ignoring the thorns piercing his wand hand. Damn, his godson is very good. He muttered a spell to heal. If it was anyone then they won't be able to use their wand hand properly making them miss their aim and wand movements.

Sirius and Harry exchanged spells after spells for few minutes and Sirius finally used Obscuro spell so Harry was blindfolded for a minute and used a stunner by instinct instead of disarming charm.

"Oh oh Prongs, Harry… Oh Merlin, what to do? Tally floo the healer."

"Tally do not floo anyone. Padfoot calm down, it's just a stunner. Come on let's pick him up and rennervate him"

Harry rubbed his face before opening them. Ugh… Harry hoped they will duel for a while more.

"I am so sorry baby. I didn't know what came over me"

"Siri stop apologizing. It's only a stunner but I thought we could duel more. I will try harder next time."

"Stop being so difficult on you Harry, I thought you had a chance in winning Sirius." His father was leaning against his room's door while Sirius hovered over him while he lay on the bed.

"Thank you father but Sirius was holding back even then I lost."

"Harry you can't expect me to go all auror on a child"

"I know Sirius, I still have long way to go"

"Don't be dejected Harry. Half the spells you used were unknown to me."

"But still you counterattacked them and I lost"

"I had a hard time to tell you the truth. You have a vast knowledge on spells but what you lack is experience and technique"

"Well, you both discuss it out. I am going to Alex and Alice before they burn down their room for not allowing them to duel while I allowed you"

Harry nodded and felt happy that his father had done something for him that he had denied the twins of but Sirius next words drained that happiness.

"One of the spells was prohibited by the Ministry Harry. I was shocked at the vast knowledge of your spells."

"I… I didn't know Siri."

"Where did you learn everything from Harry?"

"I learnt and practiced them from vision Siri but I swear I have a notebook in which I write knowing full well the effects, then only I used them, they were nothing harmful."

"Relax Harry; I know you meant no harm. I understood you will use the knowledge from your visions but you have to be careful Harry."

"Yes Sirius."

"Hey, don't feel down. I will lend you my auror book, ok? If you write a spell or charm or of any kind of magic incantations, it will give you the history of that spell along with whether it is prohibitive or not by ministry, information regarding that spell will appear on the book. I trust you Harry, I know you won't use anything to harm me."

Harry leaped and hugged his Sirius. Harry never tired of this warm feeling when Sirius showered him with care and trust.

"Now, let me tell your faults", Sirius said and Harry moved away from Sirius and sat beside him, listening intently.

"You only have vast knowledge Harry and you lack technique. You focus entirely on what spell to use. You don't move at all, you just stand there and use shield or offensive spells. Learn to move or dodge instead of wasting your magic for shielding. But don't worry you will learn more if we duel more"

"Ok ok Siri. when will we duel next?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Not until you learn healing"

"But why?"

"Well, in real battle your opponent won't wait for your shield to drop or give time to escape so learn basic healing Harry." Harry looked at Sirius disbelievingly because no matter how he looked at it Sirius didn't seem to be the type to learn healing.

"Don't look at me like that Harry. I know, I know me and James are the type to battle head on but one time James was so injured and we were both in anti apparition ward which was cast for miles and I didn't know any healing but luckily we managed to escape. That's why Lily didn't let us go to work until we learned at least basic healing. It had saved us many times from dangerous situations."

Harry leaned his head against Sirius's hand,

"Mother…"

Harry then nodded when Sirius put a hand over his shoulder in comfort.

"I will practice them Siri."

"Healing spells are difficult to cast than offensive spells Harry. That's why most give up when they don't have the patience. James and I were on the verge to give up since we are both hotheads but Lily didn't budge an inch unless we learnt them. Learn that and I will duel you next time and will train you in techniques."

"But it will take so many days then the summer break will end"

"Then you have to try harder"

Sirius patted his hair,

"You will win the tournament Harry. You will surpass everyone. I know you have the talent baby."

"I am not participating Sirius"

"Why not?"

"Everyone will figure out there's something strange when I use spells so ancient and I don't know how to hold back, pretending not knowing. That's why I decided not to participate in them."

"Come on Harry, I could see how excited and lively you were. There are thousands of spells and no one tries to even learn past anything other than the famous spells. Most of the spells fade in time and reappear after sometime that don't mean you are weird for knowing them. If anyone asked where you learnt anything tell them, the super awesome auror Sirius Black and his assistant James Potter trained you and let you use the family library."

Harry smiled knowing Sirius is correct.

"Don't waste your life over thinking your every step Harry in the fear of getting caught. I know you have to be careful but don't become paranoid enough to not enjoy a single thing in your life. I know you are very smart and even if you are not a seer, you will learn and research most things. You're not a Ravenclaw for nothing. It's just a matter of time baby."

"Thank you Sirius and don't call me baby"

"Just be yourself Harry and I am so proud of you baby. You were awesome for a starter."

Sirius then went telling him to rest, not that he needed any but he snuggled in bed smiling, somehow Sirius always made him smile and make him let go of his worries~~~~~~

Harry shook his head and closed his dairy, gifted by Sirius for his birthday so that he can write with infinite pages and he alone can read it. Harry liked to write the important things he had learnt from visions and sometimes he wrote the things disturbing him but he wrote mostly different techniques and spells in it.

Harry moved out of the library quickly knowing that they are all going to earn a week worth detention along with everyone present in the library. Fighting in library is unacceptable. He had enough of detentions in his first years. He had come here to research about some spell peacefully but his peace is gone now.

Harry had dueled with Sirius after a month of working hard and practicing healing spells and had even managed to make Sirius duel without holding back. Harry had lost each duel. If he had used spells without practicing dodging and thinking about techniques then he would have won some of them but Harry wanted to be best in dueling. He will not lose to anyone other than Sirius.

Harry exited the library ignoring the arguments about who is the greatest wizard between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~

Sirius tossed around, on the verge of falling from the bed. He hadn't slept well for a week and memories are resurfacing in his mind, disturbing his sleep no matter how much he got drunk or wherever he was.

~~~~~~"Let's break up Sirius"

Sirius never thought of Remus to be cruel. Hell, he had thought he is a soft fluffy even when he came to know Remus is a werewolf. But to say those words in that tone with a blank expression, as if he is speaking about nothing important.

Sirius didn't know what really happened to Remus. After Harry had born, Sirius was busy with managing James and taking care of his baby. Initially he was angry at James and Moony for ignoring Harry, for blaming a baby. But he knew they were grieving, so he let them. Sirius never understood why the usually calm and understandable Remus is avoiding his baby.

But Remus despite his protests and whining had gone to abroad job along with Peter when Harry was three years old. Remus had gone as soon as he realized James is not so suicidal anymore. He said he wanted a break from England. So Sirius took a step back, ignoring how much it hurt to do this. To step away from Moony is the hardest thing he had done in his life. But Sirius had allowed it knowing that Remus wanted some space.

After he had gone, Sirius concentrated fully on three things James, his job, Harry… He tried so hard to pull himself together ignoring the pang of missing Remus and Remus not returning even after it had become weeks then months and then years. Remus just sent him gifts on Christmas and refused to reply any of his owls except always replying that he is busy or something.

Yet Sirius had waited patiently. He had never even glanced at anyone when he had waited for five years. Five years of torture and loneliness filled by his baby alone.

And then Remus came, Sirius hugged him letting go of the disappointment, longing and anger. Remus just gently pushed him away, not caring how his heart ached all over again. Remus looked different and behaved different. Sirius couldn't recognize him at all. Remus had asked him to rethink their relationship and Sirius had lost his temper, fighting and avoiding each other stupidly.

Just then Remus had owled him that he is coming home today and Sirius knew whatever fight they had, today it will all be over. So Sirius waited eagerly in his flat which he had brought in hopes of living together.

Remus was unusually so quiet and it became awkward. That's when Remus had told him…

"Let's break up Sirius"

"Is this some kind of prank Moony? I am not at all amused."

"No Sirius, I don't know why you are surprised because frankly our relationship ended like seven years ago when I went abroad."

Sirius pushed the chair away and got up in anger,

"Ended seven years ago? Do you think that's what it is? I've waited Moony… No, No, I am waiting for you still. I had given space when you wanted, I have let go of the disappointment when you was not there for me when my parents passed away, dumping me with all the Black family business, I've waited for you even after you said you wanted to rethink our relationship… I never thought you could actually be this cruel Moony."

"Padfoot… Please… You and I know very well when we started dating that this is going nowhere and you are going to eventually marry a girl since you're the head of Black family. Honestly, our relationship had no future."

"No future? What are you speaking about Remus? The Black family has already an heir and I have never cared about any of the traditions. I was planning to bond with you"

Remus winced hearing his words. Sirius so badly wanted to live together with Moony and his baby. He often daydreamed about them being a family.

"Why Remus?" Sirius asked surprisingly his voice calm despite the storm raging inside him.

"I've met someone Sirius"

For a second Sirius believed it but looking at Remus, his behavior, his tone, his words, everything screamed fake.

Sirius took one hand of Remus and yanked him from the chair. Sirius kissed Moony hard, pouring out the yearning, longing, love he had held back from Remus all these years in the kiss.

Sirius pulled away for breath and looked at Remus who had his eyes closed, panting.

"Look at me Moony"

Remus opened his eyes and realized their position, trying to pull away; Sirius tightened his hold and asked him again,

"Why?"

Remus took a deep breath before answering,

"I already told you I had met som-"

Remus gasped, clutching his shoulder when Sirius licked his lips. Sirius gripped his waist harder.

"Remus tell me that lie when you are not a stuttering mess just from my kiss"

That moment, in front of his eyes, Remus's carefully kept blank face cracked and he fell apart, kneeling down.

"Moony… Moony… Please Moony… What happened…? Please don't cry. Are you okay? Is it some sort of disease? We will go through anything Moony. Please say it before I freak out jumping to conclusions. Are you fine Moony? Please, say something…" Sirius knelt down and hugged him.

"Sirius, why did you kiss me? Why do you break me apart Sirius?"

"Moony, please you're freaking me out. What happened to you Moony?"

Remus calmed down after few seconds.

"You will not like it Sirius"

"Tell me Moony. I will do anything to be with you Moony. We have seen so much together and we will go through this too Moony."

"Can you leave Harry?"

Sirius hands slid away from Remus in shock and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you saying Moony?"

"You heard me right Padfoot. You have to not see him if you want us to be together Sirius."

"Moony…"

"That's the only solution. Can you do it?"

Leave Harry….? Their bond was stronger than it ever had been. Harry is only nine and is still recovering from the Knocktern alley incident where someone was sexually assaulting him. If Sirius closed his eyes he could still remember how small Harry looked in the bed while healers fussed over him, looking at him, asking if Sirius will be with him while his green eyes looked so sad not really expecting anyone to be with him and Sirius had promised, Always… To be with Harry always… Always, Sirius had promised always for Harry.

"You know I can't Moony… What did the kid do Moony? Why the all responsible adults are punishing him for something he had no control of? You too know very well he is not the reason for Lily's death"

Remus looked at him so betrayed,

"So you chose him instead of me?"

"Moony, why are you asking me to choose? There is no reason for to choose between you two. You are you and Harry is my baby."

"There is Sirius and you have chosen him… so just… I am leaving…"

"Remus, I don't understand you. You are not like this. You have gone through so much being a werewolf; I know how much you understand others. This is not you Remus"

Remus stood with trembling legs and Sirius just cannot stay here despite this being his flat.

"If that's what you want Moony. The Remus I know will never speak like this will never ask me to abandon a lonely child. You're not the person I loved Moony… I don't know if you ever were"

"Sirius, please don't say it like that, please"

"I guess you had already decided this when you left this country. If this is what you want then so be it… I hope you find happiness with that someone you've met"

Sirius didn't know if that was a lie or not. He wasn't that confident anymore. He just didn't know anything anymore. He ignored the crying Remus and apparated out of the house~~~~~

Sirius gasped, opening his eyes. Sirius looked around and found him napping on the sofa, Hedwig flying around making noise.

Merlin, please…

The heart ache is much worse than dying. It really hurt so much to dream about this. Sirius had been trying his best these past three years to suppress everything about Remus…

Then why does this keep popping up?

Sirius wiped his forehead of sweat and sat up on the bed…

Moony…

It hurts Moony…

Why? Why do you have to do this to me? To us? To our future?

I don't understand.

Sirius really doesn't understand anything anymore. He tried hard to forget about him but it's impossible since Remus is the only person he had ever fallen in love. So he ignored him and Remus ignored him in return. Remus had gone of somewhere rarely even meeting James.

Sirius pushed those thoughts away and was glad for the presence of Hedwig; the menacing owl which had woke him up with the noise she made. Sirius was always annoyed with her antics but he was glad that she came, waking him up from the nightmare.

Sirius opened the letter Harry had sent eagerly wondering why he didn't contact him through the mirror. Probably because the she owl menace wanted to fly. Sirius glared at Hedwig, feeling jealous of an owl that Hedwig can be with Harry in Hogwarts.

 _Dear Siri,_

 _You are not getting any gifts for this Christmas._

What?

Sirius gasped and pouted. Why would his baby be so cruel to him? Then he continued reading the letter.

 _Because your gift will come to your home tomorrow Siri… An early present, so don't complain to me on Christmas._

Sirius spent the rest of the day wondering why so secretive and what is Harry sending him and that too to his home? Despite being an adult Sirius was so excited like a child and he took the day off from work, waiting for what Harry will be sending him.

His baby is always thoughtful when it comes to gifts. Sirius heard the bell and was surprised; he never had anyone who rings the bell instead of apparating or using floo network. It must be what Harry had sent him so he eagerly opened the door grinning like a loon and gasped in surprise,

"Remus…"

"Sirius", Remus looked like hell, so thin and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Come in", Sirius cursed his heart for still skipping a beat, for still being affected. Sirius cannot deny the effect Remus has on him.

And suddenly Remus hugged him from behind with all his might.

"Moony…"

Sirius could feel the back of his shirt getting wet. Sirius pulled from the hug and turned towards him. Fight or not, Moony is his best friend.

"What happened? Why are you crying Moony? Are you okay?"

"Sirius… I am so sorry Sirius. I lied when we last had an argument… I lied Padfoot…"

Sirius hugged him not really knowing what happened to Moony all of a sudden.

"Moony, calm down and tell me what's going on?" He led Remus to the sofa and sat beside him.

Remus leaned on his shoulder and Sirius let him because it's Remus.

"What were you saying Moony?"

"I… Sirius, please don't be mad…"

"I won't Remus so can you tell from the beginning? I don't understand anything."

"I just couldn't control my wolf side and I was so ashamed Sirius that's why I left the country years before so I could tame it"

"Moony, What are you saying? Haven't we been dealing that? Why did you leave so suddenly? You could have told me Moony" Sirius moved away and made Remus face him.

"No Sirius, you don't understand, I transformed…"

What? Moony always transform on full moon, right?

"I transformed when it was not a full moon"

What?

"Moony, what happened? Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius was shocked and felt stupid for not noticing anything with Moony.

"It was why I left the country and searched the packs to get help. I had learnt so much about werewolf while being there and they didn't allow owls from outside."

"But Remus, you could have told me, I would have helped you. Did you think I will abandon you after what we went through together?"

"I was ashamed of me Sirius, what did you expect me to do? You know how this affects me all the time. You know how much I hate being a werewolf, how much I hate losing to my wolf side."

Sirius caressed Remus cheek slightly and told him,

"You should have told me Remus"

"I know Sirius, that's why after knowing everything I can and keeping calm at all times, even learning advanced occlumency, I returned home but still the last transformation was rough after coming here. That's why I wanted to take a step back in our relationship; I didn't want to hurt you Sirius. I will never live with that."

"Moony…"

"Then I found out about the reason, its Harry… it's somehow Harry, as his magic matured, I can't even stand the smell of him. My wolf side comes out strong whenever he was near me and I could smell him on you all the time. I was going crazy. I didn't want to hurt Harry too. I don't know why but his presence affected me, it's like my wolf want to escape the cage and pounce on Harry."

"Remus, my baby didn't do anything. He never wished anyone harm. He is so pure Moony."

"I know Sirius and I also know your relationship with him is something so raw and pure. That's why I wanted to break up. I had to drown myself with calming draughts even took smell suppressing pills, just to meet you because his smell is always on you, his magic lingering on you all the time. But when you kissed me that day, I could not help but feel selfish. Because I've always longed for you Sirius. I wanted to be selfish for one time even though I know it's stupid to ask you to choose between us. I am sorry Sirius"

"Remus, we could've worked something out. You should have told me Moony. Why did you do this to us?"

"I was ashamed of myself Sirius. It's like reliving my childhood in fear of getting close to anyone. I didn't want you to think of me as a monster."

"Remus, you have no control over it. You're not a monster Remus"

"But it was not fair for that child too Sirius. I know he needed you more than me when I could smell him more on you than James. I avoided Potter Manor and James too, it was too difficult. I knew James will ignore him. I could see it in him when I had a chance to glimpse at him. So I broke up with you and went to Greyback."

"Remus, that man was the one who turned you, that bastard"

"You cannot hate him more than me Sirius. I cannot avoid being transformed so I decided I can control my mind when transformed. I've learnt that the one turned you is like a sire and if you want to control your wolf even after transforming, your sire has to accept you as a pack and you have to learn it from him and transform with him for some months."

"Remus, he…"

"He is a bully who enjoys violence and loves to rile me up Sirius but I had to grit my teeth and forget that he's the one who made my life a curse because I wanted to be with you without fearing of hurting you, hurting Harry. I wanted to be with you Sirius. I so wanted to give up everything but I could not give up on you Sirius."

Sirius knew if Remus and he were in a relationship, he would have never allowed him to go anywhere near Greyback. But still Remus could have told him.

"I have worked hard for these three years too and it's just one more month and I can leave his pack. I will try my best because I haven't transformed like that again after meeting James briefly even though he has Harry's magic all over him stronger than before, so please, please Sirius do not marry."

"What?"

Sirius didn't know he himself is getting married. Remus hugged him and Sirius watched him blabbering,

"I know I made a mistake by not letting you know, I had hurt you so much but please Sirius, do not marry her. I know this is so unfair to that girl and to you but don't give up on me, on us Sirius. I will not allow you to marry. Let me make it up to you."

"Who told you Remus?"

"Your godson, I was surprised when I received a letter from him."

What?

Oh… Oh…

 _You present will arrive tomorrow to your home…_

That cunning child…

But how did he know?

"I asked James after reading his letter. James too told me that you're marrying her next month."

Sirius snickered pulling Remus away from the hug. His usual, cool and calm Moony is clinging to him because he thought he is marrying someone. It is like complete role reversal. It was always him clinging and whining to Remus.

"Prongs told me that I could never match her and Harry too told me she is so beautiful and if I let go, you will be married to her"

"Who?"

Remus narrowed his eyes and glared at him,

"I will never allow you to marry Hedwig"

Sirius choked on his breath, wait what? Wait till he gets his hand on Harry and Prongs… father and son's idea of him marrying Hedwig is not really funny.

"Is something funny Sirius? How could you marry some girl?"

"Remus, I will never ever marry Hedwig because Hedwig is the she owl glaring at me, sitting near the window. Forget marrying, we don't even get along with each other for more than a minute."

"Oh"

Remus tried to cover his embarrassment falling for a kid's prank when he is the master mind of most of the marauders pranks. When it comes to Sirius, Moony forgets everything and loses his mind. But Sirius yanked him and kissed his lips, licked and bit them making Remus moan.

How long?

The one night stands never satisfied him and it always left him hallow and empty. Sirius by no means had forgiven Remus for making him go through hell even though he is correct on his own, but those things could wait after he had Moony.

Sirius pulled Remus from the sofa and dragged him to the bedroom, knowing the sofa is too small. He pushed Remus on the bed ignoring his wide eyes, pulling his robes away and undressing them both as fast as possible.

Remus bit his lip as Sirius went straight to prepare him, his fingers thrusting in and out. Remus tensed at the slight burning pain. Slowly, as Sirius continued working the fingers in and out, Remus started thrusting against his fingers.

Sirius spread his legs wider muttering so sexy Moony and when Sirius had seated himself fully he paused to let Remus adjust.

"So tight Rem… so damn tight"

Remus looked away from Sirius.

"I haven't Sirius… No one… I didn't have… so long Padfoot… only you…"

But Sirius understood those incomplete sentences. His Remus had never gone with anyone in these years and he felt like the biggest asshole for sleeping with so many of them in the past years in the anger of Moony breaking up with him.

But looking at Remus, face slightly pink with embarrassment and he couldn't take it anymore. He could never control his desire if Moony behaved like this blushing virgin so he let go of his control and started thrusting in and out, relishing in the sounds his Remus made.

"I missed you Rem, I missed this too… so much"

"More Sirius" Remus begged forgetting everything, pulling Sirius with his legs. Everything he had gone through, watching Sirius drift away from him, enduring that arrogant Greyback, putting up with the so called pack, living in caves and forest, so many lonely nights was worth it if he can have Sirius like this without having to keep his wolf side in control all the time, trying not to inhale much.

Sirius's face was a mixture of self-satisfaction and unbearable lust as he repeated moving in and out again and again. Remus's back arched right off the bed when Sirius licked and sucked his nipples.

Merlin… He loved him… oh, how he loved his Sirius.

"I love you Rem"

Remus clenched and came, his heart could not help but stutter whenever Sirius said those words so openly, tenderly like he is saying to a human instead of a monster, a werewolf…

Sirius bit Remus's neck and came when Remus clenched on him, Remus's hands hugging him and held him like he's holding a precious person.

He buried his face in Remus's neck when he replied, "I love you too Padfoot"

Sirius was always the playboy, dating almost anyone when he was in Hogwarts and knew there is nothing called love because everyone wanted him because he's sexy and he just fooled around and never dated anyone seriously. But Remus was the one who made him believe that love do exist between two people. But when Remus dumped him, it was like an arrow to his beliefs but deep down somewhere he still hoped Remus will come back one day.

Remus grip on him tightened, he could have stayed with Sirius all those years by explaining things and arranging things even though he knew it will never work out. But he didn't want to hurt Sirius at all. Remus remembered when they were in fifth year, in a moment of stupidity and cruelty, Sirius had let his secret be known to Snape. Remus hadn't spoken with him for a while but Padfoot was attacked for three full moons because his wolf side deemed it as a betrayal, hurting Sirius.

How could he stay angry when Sirius bled, couldn't go to infirmary not wanting to rise suspicions, he went to next three full moon even though getting hurt all the time, head on to earn the trust back from Moony. Sirius had been foolish and reckless yet Remus had forgiven him. Their relationship had been rocky but they had managed it and became as inseparable as ever.

Remus never wanted Moony to hurt Sirius like that ever again. Not being in one's own mind is very scary and being a werewolf isn't easy. Remus will kill himself before letting his werewolf side win.

"Hey Moony, don't think I had forgiven you… Woo me properly else I will marry someone else", Sirius looked at Remus all the while chuckling that his innocent baby tricked Moony of all people. But Sirius frowned because Remus looked serious and said,

"I will Sirius since it's my fault"

Sirius was flipped and Remus was on top of him this time.

"Why don't you let me try by sending thank you gifts to those wonderful people, who took care of you in night times, by warming your bed taking turns?"

Sirius gulped when Remus eyes burned revenge…

"Rem…"

"Did you think I wouldn't know anything? I let you play but now it's my time. Don't you agree Sirius?"

Sirius nodded his head like an obedient dog and knew he's going to be taken over and over while his beautiful pale skin will be covered in marks. Remus will not let him even if he's on the verge of collapsing.

Well, he deserved it anyway…

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~

Tom Riddle closed the door of the abandoned classroom and slumped against the other side of the wall, his wand ready.

His wounds were bleeding. Tom regretted not reading anything about healing. Well even if he knew healing spell, he's on the verge of collapsing.

Slytherin hierarchy fight starts as soon as you enter second year. Even if you don't want to fight, you will have to fight. If you didn't fight then you automatically become a lower class in rank. There are three fights every year. First one is among lower level up to third year and then after that, age doesn't matter, you have to fight in the middle level then higher level. If you become top in the higher level fights, if you want you can challenge the king or queen of the entire Slytherin house. The top five of each level can challenge a place in the next level. You can also fight once a month if you're desperate apart from the official fights.

If your family is an ancient pureblood family, then you will be immediately upped to certain level according to the power your family holds. There is no friendship in this house there are only acquaintances. Not everyone in Slytherin wants power but they still have to participate if you don't want to be pulled apart.

To halfbloods, the struggle is hard; you have to constantly fight for your rank.

But to a muggleborn like him, its worse, he had to fight from the lower level since he has no family support. He had been prepared for this from last year. Tom had managed to come top of the lower level. It had been a surprise and shock to everyone in house that he had even beaten third years and managed to be the top of the first level. Many looked enraged that a muggleborn managed to outwit them but the bullying will stop to some level. Next month he will challenge for the middle level, most don't challenge to next level unless they are third years, preparing themselves better but he will because he's the best among everyone.

Tom wanted to be in the top no matter where he is. He had to become the king who will be admired and feared by everyone in the house. If you are in the upper level then it means connections to famous, successful and powerful people, it's a one way ticket to the future he wants to. Tom has to finish this hierarchy fights by next year and then he has to focus on immortality and then finding H...

Not that he had won effortlessly; he had to fight with everything he had since he lacked experience. He didn't come out uninjured; he had to put a brave front and used charms to hide his injuries. It's a rule not to go to infirmary since mostly no one knows anything about this except maybe the twinkle eyed annoyance in the name of headmaster.

He had proudly exited the hall of Slytherin, a place especially for this, head held high while ignoring the pain and the awed looks from some students.

After reaching a safe distance, he entered an abandoned class he usually use and closed it.

He will have to train hard if he even wants to challenge the next level. He cannot go to infirmary or the Slytherin dorm since they will take advantage of his weakness. Tom knew most of them had each other to heal but since he is a muggleborn, no one will help him even though he had been moved in ranks. Tom didn't know how his wounds are going to heal but was glad it's Saturday and he had a day more to rest.

Tom raised his wand towards the door when it opened and no one came in, someone using disillusionment charm.

"Reveal yourself"

Tom then cast a spell, he didn't want to be attacked anymore, the spell creates an invisible shield stronger than protego, if anyone entered the shield their hands and skin will be burned and deflects some basic spells. It's a dark spell, he will get in trouble if it was a teacher but he is not taking any chances.

Harry looked at Riddle wounded and bleeding, on the verge of collapsing, still a fire in his eyes, Harrry had seen the vision of Slytherin hierarchy fights just few minutes before and knew he has to reach Tom no matter what because he was the one who could see the injuries Riddle hid from everyone. Harry didn't even know when that happened but wanted to check up on riddle anyway. So he put on his invisibility cloak and went on a search for him, he just knew where Riddle was.

Riddle had used the spell he himself practiced and knew there's no counter unless you weaken the opponent, it can be held for a minute but looked like Riddle will cast again and again. Harry used a non-verbal incantation to change his voice to a genderless one. He's advanced in every magic even surprising Sirius.

"Let me help you"

Tom Riddle will not admit it that he winced when a genderless voice came of no direction, is it some sort of magical creature? No, if it was it could have entered his shield since its effective only on humans. Is it some sort of ploy from one of his housemates? Heal him? No one does anything out of humanity; other house students will never help a Slytherin while his fellow housemates will be glad if he bled to death.

"No thanks go away"

Tom recast the shield, not letting his defense down. Why are they being cowardly, he cannot pinpoint the voice then he could not cast a spell, it's useless to waste magic when he didn't even know where his opponent is.

"I am just helping you. Let me help you"

"I said no, so go away"

"Let me heal you"

"Then let me see you", Tom ordered.

This whole situation seemed strange. No matter what Tom couldn't let his guard down.

Harry really couldn't see Riddle like that.

He knew they didn't have any relationship other than sender and receiver but Riddle meant something in his life.

Riddle was a part of his lonely childhood. Riddle, even though he didn't know it was Riddle at that time still helped Harry by occupying his mind most of the time to think what to send, what to make a child's life better.

In those lonely times, his thoughts were filled by a child. Riddle too had helped him in his lonely childhood unknowingly.

Harry was his guardian whether Riddle liked it or not.

How dare Riddle be covered in bruises and bleeding, abandoned like this, refusing to accept his help, demanding to see him?

It was Harry who took care of Riddle, it was Harry whom Riddle owed to be healthy and happy. Riddle had no right to get injured. Harry didn't care if Riddle's ego and pride was bruised.

Tom Riddle belonged to Harry as long as he's his silent guardian.

"Tom…"

It felt weird to say his name… Tom looked around, sneering still refusing to budge. This is definitely someone who knows him. He is not going to lower his defense now.

Harry really didn't know what he is doing and said without thinking,

"It's me… It's H… Let me heal you."

Tom's breath hitched in disbelief.

What?

No way….

No way….

It's impossible…

(A/N: Sorry for the delay readers. I had fever, cold and headache all at one time so my family confiscated my laptop until I get better. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

Thank you **LooneyTune** for your love and concern. I am really glad you like me and my story this much.

Thanks **Millie** for making me view that English not being my second language issue in a different way.

Thanks **CloudZzFluffyBedsOfWhite** for your always making me smile kinda review. No, I don't really mind how much long your review is.

And **Shadoween,** it's not motivation if it includes fire and screams. I am still running away from you for being late.

If any of you are wondering what Harry had return to Remus:

 _Mr. Lupin,_

 _I am Harry Potter, Sirius's godson. I will come straight to this point. Sirius didn't want me to contact but I wanted to inform you anyway. After watching Sirius getting hurt by you time to time, he had finally moved on and going to marry a woman of his life. Hedwig is a wonderful and beautiful woman who is perfect for Sirius in every way so I request you not to rush to my father with this letter because he will say this too since he's going to be best man and I request you not to rush to Sirius with this letter. Do not ruin the happiness of Sirius and Hedwig. They are made for each other so leave them be if you hear about their marriage news from anyone._

That's it…. Once again, thank you all for following and reviewing this fic.

Please **Review** and let me know your thoughts.)


	13. Chapter 12

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I don't make any money with this fiction.

 **Note:** If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** It's TMR/HP slash.

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and all your love.)

 **Chapter 12:**

Tom couldn't believe it. There is no way he is lucky enough that this is H and yet there is no way anyone would know anything about H other than him and H. but anyone could have gone through his stuff and trying to manipulate him to let his guard down. Tom knew it will be stupid of him to drop the shield but no matter what he will take even one percent chance of this being H.

He is behaving like a Gryffindor and worst of all an emotional fool like a Hufflepuff, getting all sappy and reckless just because of one letter.

And to think logically he had no choice at all but to believe it because why would anyone go to this extent to harm him and to be honest he's on the verge of collapsing, to maintain this shield for a while is going to be impossible so he dropped his defense and opened his mouth only to find himself attacked with two spells,

Silencio

Obscuro

What in the Merlin's name did I blurt out?

Harry in panic silenced Tom Riddle and blinded his vision for few minutes.

Merlin… What had he been thinking, it was so stupid of him.

Hadn't he decided to be just a silent guardian? Where has his treasured brain gone now of all times?

Harry had blurted out, not knowing what he is really saying to Tom Riddle. But this is not a time to panic so Harry pulled his cloak away and started muttering healing charms he is confident of.

Harry had never practiced these spells on anyone but hoped Merlin that this will work. Seriously, why is not everyone in Slytherin is going to infirmary just because of their pride? Harry was glad he was not in Slytherin house because he will get tired of the power play. Harry just wants to live a peaceful life.

Harry knew Tom Riddle has no friends or any acquaintances to help him, even in his own house. Harry cannot leave Riddle like this because Riddle is his to take care till he can stand on his own. Everybody needs someone in their life.

Harry looked at the wounds on Riddle's arms slowly mending back and he continued while Riddle was saying something but as like anyone he cannot overcome the Silencio spell. Riddle could have easily reversed it but as he was already exhausted, couldn't do anything against Harry. Well for now Harry figured Riddle was yelling something at him, probably cursing him.

But the fact is, Tom really was questioning H.

Are you really H?

Why did you silence me?

Who are you?

Let me see you…

Tom had never wanted anything as much as wanting to see H. It was so overwhelming. At first he was feeling stupid when that person attacked him with two spells as soon as he let down his shield, but he could feel his wounds healing properly, becoming painless.

Is it really H?

If it's H, why is H hiding from him?

Doesn't H yearn to see him, be with him as much as he longs for?

Or

Is it some sort of test or game to find who it is?

Tom couldn't convince himself that this is H. Tom never imagined H to be a student. Tom imagined him to be an adult. His usually manipulative and smart mind could not come up with anything.

Harry bent down tapping Riddle's right leg with his wand and muttered Ferula. Bandages wrapped around his leg even though it looked clumsy since it's his first time. Harry noted to himself to practice healing spells. It seemed healing spells get perfect with practice unlike offensive spells just like Sirius had told him this summer.

Harry looked closely at Tom without touching him. Throughout this entire time Riddle's face showed different emotions, anger, and rage, surprise hearing H, again anger and some sort of desperation but never the expression of someone who is in pain.

Riddle had cuts in his arms, robes torn, his right leg badly injured, with all these injuries, he had dragged himself to somewhere alone. It must mean that Riddle had gotten used to pain or maybe Harry is over thinking it.

Riddle had calmed down and stopped yelling at him. His face became blank like he usually looks in the classes and in great hall.

There must be a reason that every gift Harry sent ended up to Riddle.

Maybe Riddle did endure those things.

What had Harry thought before sending each gift?

Please send these food and snacks to some child who is starving…

Please send these dresses and scarves to some child so they will be comfortable and warm…

Please send this blanket and pillow to some child so that they will sleep peacefully without feeling cold anymore…

Please send all these books to someone who really wants to learn…

Please send this protective chain to some child who too was sexually harassed…

Had Riddle been enduring all these things? What lonesome childhood he had experienced? Harry knew Riddle was an orphan because most of the teachers had been sympathizing and Riddle basked in it sometimes.

How was the orphanage?

Was there no one to care for Riddle?

In Hogwarts too it seemed like Riddle is having it rough even though Harry knew Riddle is by no means an innocent one. Yet still Harry felt sad because who knows how Harry would have turned into if it was not for Sirius.

Harry like before without thinking, extended his hand and caressed Riddle's face so tenderly.

Tom had stopped yelling knowing it's useless without his voice. Just who is this person and the blackness covering his vision did nothing to make this situation any better. Tom had always been in control of the situations. To be blind and mute even for five minutes, without even have the power to counter this spell is the most vulnerable he had ever been and Tom hated it.

Tom had endured all kind of things even having his bone broken one time when he was four. The kids in the orphanage had made him endure any kind of pain not that he had been any better and gave them triple of what they had done.

And suddenly a hand caressed his right cheek, Tom's breath stuttered.

No one…

No one had ever touched him like touching a feather petal, almost like Tom will break if they touched any harshly than this, not that he allowed anyone near him.

Who is this?

Why are they touching him and it felt like touching him in the saddest way?

That hand moved toward his hair and slightly ruffled it. Tom scowled, strangely allowing them to touch him.

"Who are you really?"

Somehow his voice was slightly audible and that startled both of them.

Merlin, what's wrong with me? Harry really wanted to hit himself. Harry never liked physical contact unless it is his family and that too only his godfather.

The spells are wearing off so Harry did the smartest thing he had ever done and cast a sleeping spell.

Tom groaned knowing that spell was already working and he felt his eyes heavy and he could feel the presence of other person close beside him. He wanted to reach out and touch that person but he was worn out completely. Just before he closed his eyes, he felt something soft on his forehead.

A kiss on his forehead?

Ah… just like a mother or guardian kisses their child or like a lover, to show the deep affection or trust…

Even though he is on the verge of sleeping, Tom could still hear the final words from this unknown savior.

"Sorry, I lied to you. I am not H. Take care"

Just like he thought…

This person can never be his H…

Why would H hide his identity from him? There is no reason for H to behave like this. With those thoughts Tom closed his eyes to a very peaceful sleep.

Harry looked at the peaceful face of Riddle and smiled. He looks his age now unless like how he is behaving like an adult when he is awake.

Harry had given into his impulse once again and kissed Riddle's forehead just like Sirius did sometimes. Because as soon as he caressed Riddle, he looked so lonely as if he was never touched tenderly ever. Riddle's blank expression morphed into a painful one, his brown eyes searching even though Riddle cannot see him.

So… How is he going to move Riddle to Slytherin's common room?

Harry cannot do that without alerting Professor and Prefects patrolling around. Also Riddle is defenseless and he cannot possibly leave him in there like this. Harry transfigured the nearby things into a bed, blanket and a pillow.

Transfigured bed looked a little crumpled but that's all he can do and then he levitated Riddle to the bed and put blanket over him.

It seemed Harry still is not perfect in transfiguration and levitating more than ten kilos was difficult. He had to practice a lot to perfect if he wants to master any spell.

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak over him and moved towards the door. Harry had to charm the door to be only opened from inside. Though it's reversible, he doubts anyone comes near this abandoned classroom. Also the sleeping spell will wear off in a while but still Riddle will sleep through the day. Harry had lied to Riddle, knowing he was listening before falling asleep.

Harry looked at Riddle for one last time before charming the door.

Even if I lie to you and hide from you,

Even if you're rude to me,

Even if you hate me,

I will look after you untill you become an adult…

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

The place Harry liked most in Hogwarts is definitely the library. It's the biggest library he had ever seen in his entire life. There are so many books to learn, to research and to study from them. For an ideal Ravenclaw it is nothing but a heaven for them. To top it all, this library is so spacious and you could find your own secluded spot if you had patience to search for it.

Harry spent his most of the free time here, the only time he stayed in his room are during night times. His housemates soon forgot that there is a student who has a room alone for himself and his stay became easier but still he liked the library. Most of his classmates don't even know him.

But now looking at the students afar, Harry could not feel the same peace he usually feels in the library. People never change and Harry really does not understand the enmity between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Just few days before they all had given a month worth detention and deducted points from each house.

Still both house students are glaring at each other. Merlin knows why they are like this while his house Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were treated like they were not in Hogwarts at all by the two houses. Not that Harry complained because he will be rather ignored than always ending up in situations like fights or pranks.

Alex and Alice too get pretty hyped up by the house rivalry and constantly pranking people along with the help of the Weasley twins. The Weasley twins treated Alex and Alice like they are their students in Pranking degree.

As soon as Madam Prince turned away after warning them to be quiet, they started muttering things at each other.

Harry sighed, hearing their arguments turning into the familiar one, who is best between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor…

If only they knew,

The very same library he is standing in had not been a library till three centuries ago. It was just a hall mostly ignored by and things thrown in like a store room sometimes in this huge castle. Godric and Salazar had met secretly in this very library before thousands of years when it was just an empty hall full of unwanted things.

Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were definitely no friends because friends won't kiss and stuff like they did. Harry at first didn't know what's going on and whom he is having a vision of, but then the rune on his back helped him understand any language, making him feel grateful towards Aunt Cassiopeia once more.

Harry had visions for like thirty seconds last month and he ignored it because those visions left him so weak after that. Harry concluded it must be centuries ago. Aunt Cassiopeia had warned him about this.

But then it was the day after he had healed Riddle that he got a complete vision.

Just fast glimpses into their life.

A tragic love story, the first thing he had seen of was Salazar and Godric arguing. At first harry thought maybe the house rivalry started from them but the next thing he knew they were kissing each other frantically.

Salazar and Godric thought their feelings for each other was abnormal and hated each other for making them feel like that. Harry could sort of understand because now too homosexuality is little frowned upon even in Wizarding world, but that doesn't mean there weren't bonded couples in the past but at that time it was so new and it scared both Salazar and Godric yet they couldn't stay away from each other…

Harry just saw them kissing once and had to avert his eyes. He is old enough to know what kissing like that means. And then he just saw them arguing in almost all the visions he had, but Harry alone knew except them that they just enjoyed arguing like that.

And the last thing he saw was Godric trying to not cry in one of the many rooms in Hogwarts, after all its Salazar's wedding day. People thought the two founders drifting apart further enough that Godric didn't even attend Salazar's wedding. And the next thing he knew, he was in the infirmary.

He had been unconscious for one whole day. Madam Pomfrey was beyond worried because she couldn't find out the cause of his magical exhaustion. She will never know since he cannot let his secret out. Professor Dumbledore visited him; strangely he didn't ask him anything except checking his magical level.

Later after getting discharged, he had called Sirius with the mirror. Tally was the one who had informed Madam Pomfrey seeing him not waking up in the morning. Sirius was so worried and could not reach him because James and Sirius were both in a mission and now only the Head Auror had passed the message from Tally. Harry spent enough time to convince Sirius to not hex or prank the Head Auror and that Harry is really fine.

Harry, as he grew up, he didn't miss his mother like he used to. Because somehow Sirius had enough motherly characteristics, always fretting about everything. Harry smiled, imagining how horrified Sirius will look if he told him about this.

Harry knew it was because his magic couldn't handle the visions thousand years ago is the reason he had collapsed. Harry knew he is going to draw attention if he keeps seeing visions that far by collapsing. Rumors would spread out about this. Harry has to keep this secret somehow. That was why Harry rested one more day in Infirmary and attended classed another day because people would have forgotten the event of him being levitated to infirmary.

So here he is, in his favorite place after spending a week of being cooped up. Aunt Cassiopeia had cancelled the lessons so not to strain his magic further. She also said that after time passes, his magic will improve further, he will not collapse like this often in future.

It was peaceful being here and he can stop thinking about Godric's agonized face. This week, Harry had been disturbed by what he had seen. It is not their relationship that disturbed but how sad both were. Harry really didn't want to see their private and sad life anymore but he had a feeling he will see more about them in future.

It is also one of the reasons he had come to the Library to calm down by reading something interesting but here too these students keet reminding him of Salazar and Godric.

Harry moved from his table and extended the book in front of the shelf he had taken it and the magic took it from his hand, placing it in its rightful order. Harry looked through the shelves to find anything interesting enough to distract him.

All of a sudden a hand pushed his long hair away from his face, from his right side.

Harry turned to his right side, startled because he was always on his guard. To sneak upon him, it must be because of his head filled with thoughts of Godric and Salazar.

Ah…..

Draco Malfoy.

Harry moved back from the touch.

"S-sorry, I was just curious about your ear cuff"

Oh… Harry again moved his hair so that it covered his ears. That's the main reason he is growing his hair, to hide his ear cuff.

Why did this guy pushed his hair away instead of asking him? Weird Malfoy.

Harry just nodded awkwardly and went to his spot with another book as quickly as possible.

Harry didn't know why this Malfoy boy was staring at him like this. Sometimes these visions can be so tiring like seeing the classes he had already attended months before. And in those visions, he had noticed that sometimes Malfoy kept glancing at him.

Harry didn't mind it at first. But then he sort of became aware of those glances mostly in their combined potions class once a week. Harry thought that Malfoy must be curious since Harry is the odd one among students or else it may be because to mess up with him. Harry looked at the book and started reading what the book is about, letting his mind occupied by the book.

Draco groaned looking at Lillian moving far away from him. Merlin, he had ruined it. To come here, it took far more courage than anyone could imagine of. Because Draco is going against his godfather's words and is even going against his father, speaking with a halfblood. To top it all Potter Senior and his father never got along well.

But Draco just wanted to speak with him. Lillian's eyes drew him, demanded his attention like nothing ever did. So Draco practiced in front of the mirror countless times this week because he had heard Lillian was in the infirmary and wanted to ask him how he is.

So he came, more like waited in the library knowing Lillian prefers library most of the time. Just when he neared him, Lillian was putting a book back.

Curiosity killed the cat, just like that Draco had seen sometimes in Lillian's right ear, there is something there and to choose this time of all, he pushed Lillian's hair away to look clearly. His mind had gone somewhere on vacation because that must be the only reason he behaved like that without thinking much.

It was a strange ear cuff and Draco's hand was hanging in air when Lillian turned to face him.

Green, green eyes, beautiful emerald eyes looked startled and he looked questioningly at him for his behavior.

Oh Merlin… Draco didn't even start a conversation or greeted him first; he just went and caressed his hair away.

So embarrassing…

And had said, 'Sorry, I was just curious about your ear cuff', Draco even stuttered.

Malfoy's do not apologize.

His father's words echoed in his mind. He knew his pale skin is probably turning red because this is so embarrassing and unusual to him. His usual arrogance and sneering failed him today to put a brave face upfront.

Draco groaned againin dismay, now Lillian must think he was watching him enough times to notice the ear cuff not that it's a lie.

Draco left the library; his plans always failed when it comes to either the twins Potter or Lillian Potter. Draco couldn't even ask about how his health is nor could he make Lillian speak to him.

Even though he is embarrassed and didn't show a cool face, Draco is happy because he had spoken to Lillian. He also noticed Lillian's hair was so soft and he was close enough to smell Lillian. Lillian smelled of the roses, like in their Manor's garden.

Lillian… Lillian… Lillian…

Draco went towards his common room full of thoughts about Lillian. It seemed he has to practice more to speak properly to Lillian. Draco sneered at the first years when they looked at him. They ran away in fear just like Longbottom.

Next time…

Next time, he will succeed for sure. After all his father had said, there is nothing a Malfoy cannot do.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Harry moved a little away from the train, he was lifted in air with the ever overdramatic Sirius Black.

"Sirius, Let me down."

Sirius just laughed loudly and hugged him still lifting him while he ignored everyone's stare.

Tally had already taken his bags to Manor. Harry too smiled and hugged his godfather back. To be frank, Harry was afraid of this Christmas holiday. Harry had smartly reunited Lupin with his godfather with the help of his father. But what if Sirius somehow changed; he had seen how his father's love for his mother had changed him completely. That's why he was afraid if Sirius will even come to pick him up in the train station.

Even though Harry's relationship with his father improved, he cannot, will not let anyone in his heart except Sirius.

"Let me down Sirius", Harry said after realizing everyone is staring and it's been minutes of being lifted by Sirius.

"Why would I? This is a punishment for making me linked up with Hedwig. Do you know how that she-owl glared at me?"

Harry looked down to meet Sirius eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry, Hedwig must have been offended"

"Why you little…"

Harry just laughed and looked around to find his father pulling the twins from the Weasley twins so they can go home. And just far away, there he was…

Lupin….

Harry tightened his hold on Sirius's neck.

Even though Harry helped them reunite because it had somehow saddened him seeing two lovers apart just after witnessing Godric and Salazar's love, he will never give Sirius to anyone… Never….

Sirius looked at Harry's sight of view and noticed the hold tightening of him. Sirius let him down after squeezing him one last time. Sirius put one hand over Harry's shoulder and moved him towards the exit.

"He just wanted to see you. He is seeing you after so long. But don't worry I had told him, I am all yours."

Harry smiled letting go of his worries, even though Sirius is joking, Harry knew he is somehow reassuring Harry that he will be with him always.

"I will make a new year cake for you Sirius", Harry told him and he wants an excuse too to make Tom Riddle a cake ever since he had a vision of witnessing Riddle's birth and his mother's death.

Riddle as a baby looked too cute and Harry had seen the instant hate and fear in some of the staffs as they murmured about his gaze being weird and too silent for a new born baby. Harry just wanted to give him a cake, also an indirect apology for running away.

Harry looked at Sirius who looked happy because he always liked home cooked food since he rarely ate them when he was a child. Sirius is such a child sometimes.

Remus watched them walk towards exit. He didn't want to go close to Harry but he is happy that he could even get this close to that child. Remus could see now why Sirius adored him because Harry only looked at Sirius and his whole expression changed speaking with Sirius. Sirius too looked like they are in their own world. Moreover Sirius chatted away like a child while Harry looked like an adult listening to the child's stories.

Remus smiled at them and moved to great James's twins. They came running towards him as soon as they saw him, making James frown at him since he had been unsuccessful to separate them from the Weasley twins. Remus just smirked at Prongs much to his irritation.

He missed this….

To be with Sirius,

To be with James and their children,

To be home is wonderful…..

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom could not really solve this problem. If he thinks much more about this matter, he will go mad for sure.

Who was it?

Was it H?

Or was it not?

Tom could not come to a conclusion. Time to time, Tom wondered about it. If it was not H, then who would help him? Tom was sure there is no way he had friends like that nor he had helped anyone here before.

Tom had woken next day on the abandoned classroom, as soon as he got up, the blankets and pillow transfigured back into what it was. His main wounds were healed. Ever since that day till now Tom was left in a confusing state.

Tom had convinced himself that it is definitely not H because he is scared to even think that H didn't want to see him or speak with him. No, he cannot think like that. It was definitely not H.

Then how did they know about H?

It must be someone who went through his room and his stuff or someone must have seen when he was opening the gifts. Tom would not be surprised if it was one of the girls.

Yes, girls. Recently the girls were staring at him strangely and some even tried to give him Honeydukes chocolates and stuff. Of course, he took advantage of it and checked the gifts they had given for any curse first before accepting it. Tom just threw the stuff away because he cannot eat what some strange girls had given him, who knows what is in them. But he kept books and trinkets if they were useful.

Tom knew what's happening around him because he had grown in an orphanage where things happened like kissing and stuff when there are no staffs around. Tom also knew these are all happening because of his handsome face. Tom had known that these girls are having a crush on him and even following him around sometimes. Tom just put a fake polite charming face and smiled at them.

Those girls are from other houses and he could see the stares from his very own house too. Tom smirked feeling smug; he had changed their opinion of him that day in dueling. But they didn't follow him around feeling somewhat ashamed to follow a mudblood.

Things will change…. A time will come in future when they will show their admiration of him openly. Wait and see how he plays their emotions and feelings. He will rule all these Pureblood people.

So it must be one of the girls in his house, ashamed to face him and helped him secretly. If it was a boy, why hide their voice and run away.

Eww… A stalker?

It definitely was a girl because that person even touched him and kissed his forehead.

Tom looked at the mirror in his room and wiped his forehead disgustingly but then frowned looking at his reflection. Because he didn't feel disgusted at all

The touch was so gentle and sad…

See, Tom just couldn't come to a conclusion and he hated being confused like this.

What confused him even more was that H had sent a basic healing book and a basic healing kit for the Christmas.

Why would H send him a healing kit? Then it might mean H must have known his injuries.

But H had always known perfectly about what he wants. It had confused him even more. Tom knew he is running away from the solution, he had a feeling if he looked deep inside he could find it but didn't want to. The fact is Tom is so afraid to know it was H and H had ran away from him that will mean H doesn't have any intention to be with him.

No, it must be some girl who has a crush on him, probably a stalker who went through his stuff and room. Tom has to quickly master some protective wards so that no one will enter his room ever again.

Tom felt lonely…

Mrs. Cole had told him some years before, that today is his birthday and also the day her mother died. Tom must at least be a half-blood. His mother was weak, too weak to even carry him in her stomach. If she was a witch, she wouldn't have died like that, leaving him in an orphanage, not strong enough to live for him.

His father must have been a wizard. Tom will search for his family with Riddle name. It will give him an even more step closer in this hierarchy fight. Tom refused to believe himself as a mudblood. He can never be….

The hat sorted him in the greatest wizard, Salazar Slytherin's house. There must be something in him even more than ambition.

Tom refused to admit to himself that power alone is not the reason he is searching for his family background. There must be relatives to him, Tom cut that thought. He shouldn't dream like that. He is not a sentimental fool.

"Ah… Mr. Terror"

Tom hesitantly hugged Terror, looking outside of the window he had recently charmed in his room. Every Professor just adored him and he played the pitiful orphan role even better than anyone. Terror must feel lonely that's why Tom hugged Terror. Of course, He is not a Hufflepuff and didn't hug Terror because he wanted to.

At least the girls don't know about his birthday else they would all have stayed in Hogwarts instead of going to their home for Christmas holidays and followed him around with gifts.

Just then an owl flew in his room. Tom looked suspiciously al the owl.

Merlin, please don't tell me one of the girls somehow knew about his birthday. Of course, Tom manipulated others for his use and played a gentleman role but sometimes it gets tiresome, faking smiles and being polite instead of cursing all of them to hell.

The owl dropped a medium sized package.

Tom cast a spell on it to check anything suspicious after all he did have experience in this. The owl hooted at him as if it disapproved of his actions and flew away.

Tom's wand slipped from his hand as soon as he saw the writings on the gift,

From H…

H had already sent him his Christmas gift, right? Is that person who lied to him about being H.? But he doesn't know how to explain this, Tom felt this familiar to what H usually sends. It felt like that. No use dueling in that.

Tom took the note attached to it,

To Tom Riddle,

Happy Birthday... Sorry for missing all your birthdays till now.

Tom opened the box and gasped, it was a cake with his name written on it clumsily.

Should he eat it?

No… He is not sure it is sent by H.

But if it's H, then it is probably baked for him.

Let's just take a little bite and will give the rest to Terror.

Tom conjured a knife and plate to eat then took a small bite, then a medium bite and a large bite. Tom closed his eyes.

Believe it or not….

He knew it's from H because I t tasted exactly the same like years before. Tom cannot forget the first cake he had eaten that easily. Just like that day Terror watched his cake eagerly. Tom quickly put Terror to bed since he must be tired and moved towards the window which is charmed to show the forbidden forest, levitating a chair to sit.

Tom had known he doesn't feel emotions like usually normal people feel, he is aware that sometimes he doesn't feel at all like most people do but he never knew that he could feel this strongly.

Just one gift from H and he's an emotional mess.

But what can he do?

This is the first time anyone genuinely wished for his birthday.

This is his first birthday gift…

This is his first birthday cake…

What to do? He felt as happy as when he received a Christmas gift for the first time.

Moreover, no one in Hogwarts know about his birthday so H definitely isn't in Hogwarts then that must mean, the person who had helped him that day mustn't be H. Yep, he is happy now.

Tom quickly pulled his wand and muttered a spell to show the magic around the gift. Professor Flitwick taught him many charms regarding gifts ever since he saw the number of girls following him. The spell he had cast now will show a magical pattern of the magic, like the giver who used charms to write or to wrap or even touched the gift. It will not show who had sent it but a pattern he can memorize and will know in future if anyone had used H name to fool him by comparing the pattern. It should be cast within a particular time from when it is sent. Seeing it's a cake, it must be sent recently.

The spell may even not show the correct pattern since an owl carries it and to top it all, the one delivered it was a post owl. But Tom did notice a mess of lines appearing above the gift. All he has to remember is how it looks like and what color lines are. The lines are green, red, white and black.

Now he can relax, knowing no one can fool him with H name anymore. Tom put his wand away and quickly turned again because Terror looked accusingly at him.

Sorry Terror, I cannot share this with you.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom clutched the result of the second year excitingly.

This year had been perfect in every way to Tom Riddle.

Tom had dueled and moved up a level from lower level in house hierarchy, learnt many things and even made contacts with some people. Also some of the pure-bloods even stopped sneering and insulting him. Tom had done everything as he planned. Just wait a year more; he will be the king of the Slytherin.

He had received not only a Christmas and birthday gifts from H but also another gift from H yesterday. At first Tom didn't know what to do with the empty wooden box but then there was a note explaining that it is a box to eat in orphanage, if he is extremely hungry, he should press the button with his wand, no magic needed just a press and food will appear inside the box after sometime.

Yep, Tom Riddle is very happy because he had been worrying stupidly thinking about last summer, how he had to starve for most of the days in orphanage. Now he can eat at least one meal a day.

So Tom happily packed his things and collected his grade sheet from his head of house with a genuine smile and rushed towards the train to find an empty compartment before any of the girls find him. Tom knew he was popular but he didn't want these idiotic girls to follow him around everywhere.

Tom locked his compartment not caring about anyone because he wants to enjoy the time he is in the wizarding world before he goes back to the orphanage. And he is pretty confident that he will be first this year since he had seen Granger struggling in Defense practical and crying about it.

Tom opened his envelope and dropped it.

Damn it all to hell…

Merlin, he is second again.

How?

How is this possible?

Even though Tom has a perfect O in every subject, why is he second?

Ugh… It has to be that Granger; Tom had not noticed intelligence or anything in all his classmates even from different houses. But Tom knew he is smarter than Granger but why is he second? Tom vowed that he will beat Granger. Tom didn't want to be like a nerd who cries over ranks but to Tom, wherever he is, he has to be first; he has to be best above all. Being second to anyone is definitely not okay with him. Even though he is smarter than anyone Tom couldn't understand why he is second. He will do better next year.

While elsewhere in the train Ron was having a difficult time consoling Hermione who is worrying needlessly about ranks. Who cares about ranks as long as you pass the year? Ron patted her shoulder awkwardly. Even though Ron had been rude to Hermione before, they had became friends during their first year and now they are close friends even if Hermione drives him nuts about eating properly, doing homework and in return she has to deal with his obsession about quidditch.

"Hermione, its fine"

"No Ron, it is not fine at all. I know I just missed a spell in defense but that doesn't mean I have to be fourth in place. I don't know how three people had outsmarted me."

"It just ranks Hermione. That doesn't mean they have outsmarted you. You can do it next year."

Hermione looked at him finally calming down and Ron could tell his ears are turning red when she looked at him like she discovered a new interesting book in the library.

"Thanks Ron."

Ron smiled awkwardly, feeling happy that she is getting distracted but soon the smile vanished when she asked him to show his grades.

Bloody Hell, the train ride is going to be full of lesson plans and advices about future. Ron knew there is no escape for him from this unless he jumped off the nearby train window.

Draco sighed looking at Grabbe and Goyle eating, more like stuffing snacks into their mouth without any care.

It's great that his rank had improved, from fourth to third, Draco should be happy but instead he knew his father will think home tutoring had improved his rank and he will insist to continue it. His father is already disappointed that Riddle had beaten him in the duel so it will be extra lessons in dueling along with flying lessons.

Ugh….Draco hated summer and he cannot even see Lillian.

But it's fine; he can practice in front of the mirror more in summer and will surely befriend Lillian.

Harry just leisured and felt happy that he is going home. He didn't have to deal with other people or feeling awkward being aware of Malfoy's stares. Harry cannot wait to meet Sirius and tell him that he got first again, Sirius and his father too will be proud of him. Harry can continue the dueling lessons since Sirius had promised him anything for gifting Lupin back in his life.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

( **A/N:** Sorry again to disappoint all those who thought Tom and H will meet. Please don't hate me.

Thank you for all the reviews and follows. And forgive me for grammatical or spelling mistakes.

 **LooneyTune:** Thanks for your love and you really make me blush with your compliments.

 **Moon Kingdom:** Thank you for commenting my fic is one of the best among Tom and Harry stories you have read.

 **Millie:** I think Remus freaks out and runs away whenever there is a problem regarding his werewolf side just like how he ran away in Canon, I thought that is enough of a reason for him to run away in my fic too.

Let me know your thoughts. See you all next month.)


	14. Chapter 13

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and all your love. I am not abandoning this fic and I will try my best to update once a month so stop scaring me with threats.)

 **Chapter 13:**

Harry smiled catching the snitch….

Harry didn't know that the snitch in his hands, wings fluttering lightly could bring a smile on his usually blank face. It felt exhilarating. Harry never imagined flying could make him feel so alive.

Harry was surprised when his twin siblings came to talk with him willingly.

Alex nudged Alice and Alice nudged Alex back, starting who nudges harder battle, forgetting what they had come here for.

Weasley twins were like Merlin to Alex and Alice. They were cool, calm, funny and the Potter twins wanted to be like them. Alex had witnessed no matter how much they tease their younger sibling Ronald, they still look after him and loves him no less.

It sort of tugged their heart when they saw Fred and George ruffling their brother's head teasingly yet fondly.

Alex and Alice have always been together and they were scared to get involved with his younger brother when his own father avoided him. They didn't understand at first and followed their father's behavior. As children everything they did seemed alright but as they grow up, they became busy playing with friends, coming up with new pranks, most of the time has been spent with Longbottom family that they rarely noticed him. But it's no excuse for their behavior.

When his brother came to Hogwarts, they expected him to be in Gryffindor since most of their family members were in Gryffindor but he was sorted in Ravenclaw. But they didn't mind knowing their brother liked books and he is smarter.

It had been awkward between the three of them whenever they were all together. So long they didn't talk much, so the twins don't know how to be friendly with their brother.

But what pushed them over was the fact that their brother Harry had been admitted to the infirmary last year and they didn't even know for two days. Yes, they were not close as siblings but that didn't mean they hated Harry.

Their brother is so cute and adorable sometimes like when he forgets the quill on his hair when he is so immersed in a book or homework. Harry doesn't know that they had looked after him when some people tried to bully him by his own classmates. Alex and Alice had warned them with pranks and that's the reason most of them had left him alone.

Alex and Alice decided that they should at least have a decent relationship with their brother and communication is the first step for it. So at first they started speaking with him, his father too encouraging them, it was awkward at first with the way Harry spoke like they are complete strangers. But as the time passed they at least smiled at each other and today they decided to invite Harry to fly in the manor's quidditch pitch.

Honestly, which Potter disliked flying?

To their surprise, Harry accepted their offer and even smiled at them. Honestly, Harry is just a quiet and adorable brother and for the life of them, they couldn't figure out how they didn't speak with him earlier. Whenever their brother Harry looked at them, Alex and Alice agreed with each other that his green eyes reminded them of their mother. Alex and Alice both inherited their father's eyes and they all had messy hair except its slightly red mixed with black hair while their lucky brother's hair not looked like any of them ever since he started growing it out.

Alex and Alice were excited to teach him tricks and things about Quidditch, forming a bond between them. But the overgrown kids James, Sirius and even Remus wanted to join them after seeing them moving towards the pitch. Then it sort of became a match dividing the six of them into two teams.

Sirius jumped to Harry's side, making Harry to laugh openly which made them all stare at him for few seconds. Harry changes into a totally different person whenever he is with Sirius. Then their father too went to Harry's team which they allowed wholeheartedly since they had their father for these many years while Harry smiled shyly at their father.

See… Adorable…

They explained the rules to Harry and they all agreed to not fly to their full potential since this is Harry's first time but to their shock except Sirius, Harry flied marvelously.

Come on, it's in their genes.

Alex was confident that he could at least catch the snitch since he had never once lost in catching the snitch ever since he had joined Hogwarts but much to his shock and surprise, his little brother had caught the snitch right before Alex who was just inches from the snitch.

They all gathered around Harry while he laughed heartily showing off the snitch to the sky and looked at Sirius proudly.

"Amazing Harry. You fly so well even with the old broom. Merlin, it would have been a tough competition if you joined the Quidditch team. By the way, why didn't you join? You…"

Alex stopped speaking when all of a sudden Harry's eyes rolled over and his grip on the broom slackened and just like that in a second, he fell off the broom, Alex felt himself frozen in shock and fear, for the first time in his life scared out of his wits.

One moment everything was happy, Alex even saw his brother laughing happily, his green eyes alight with passion he had never seen and the next moment he was falling toward the ground from fifty feet up.

What happened next was a blur to Alex. Before anyone could even scream, Sirius had quickly drawn his wand and slowed his fall before completely stopping his body just a few inches from the ground. James flew down quickly and lifted his brother moving towards the manor quickly. Alice looked at him worriedly while all of them landed on the ground and followed James.

When Remus asked why they are not taking him to the St. Mungos or calling a healer, James and Sirius exchanged a knowing look and replied that it is fine and that Harry has a condition but he will wake up soon.

That made Alex realize how much they didn't know about Harry but Alex was glad that their relationship was not past mending. Everyone was ushered out of his room to wait while Sirius alone stayed inside.

Sirius looked worriedly at the world's most adorable godson anyone could ever have. They were having so much fun just few minutes ago. Sirius was happy seeing Harry getting along with his siblings finally. Sirius's heart swelled with happiness when his Harry caught the snitch and his eyes searched for Sirius even though he now has everyone in his family getting along and proudly showed it to him, eyes alight with laughter.

The very next second, Sirius witnessed his green eyes slightly turning to white and Sirius had never been this scared in his life, thank Merlin for his quick reflexes and over protectiveness that he got his wand ready in hand if anything happened, that he got to slow down and stop Harry's fall.

Sirius looked at Harry worriedly, this is the main reason Harry didn't join the Quidditch team even though he liked flying. But Harry's control on his mental shield had been so perfect for the past few years that this shouldn't be happening. The rune on his back helped him in control and stopped visions to appear out of nowhere suddenly.

Sirius caressed Harry's long hair which is growing past his neck and hoped that Harry is having a nice vision or any useless things because Harry had a sad look for the past few days whenever Sirius had asked about his visions.

~~~~~~Harry sighed looking around where he is; irritated that he got pulled all of a sudden into a vision when he was so happy that he got the snitch right from Alex's stretched hands and was showing it off to his godfather.

Harry startled, suddenly a figure was standing right beside him. Harry looked up to find the most unpleasant person he had ever met in his life.

Bellatrix Lestrange…

Harry moved a little away from her. He had never liked her. He has been introduced to her by Sirius in the birthday party of his brother's children. After that Sirius immediately told him to never go near her which Harry is all too happy to obey since she looked at him in a different manner, scaring him with her grin.

Harry looked around to find himself rooted to spot in shock.

There she is…

His mother…

Lily Potter…

She was speaking with Mrs. Longbottom, laughing at something she said. Harry moved closer to take a good look at his mother.

Harry really does have his mother's eyes. The picture he had did no justice to the real her. Harry had felt grateful for his Seer side many times but this is the one time he felt more grateful than ever. To see his mother, smiling and laughing. At first he didn't want to see her in his visions but now that finally seeing her made him feel silly for thinking like that.

Harry missed a second to know what she cast but he did see Bellatrix casting something on his mother. Bellatrix soon left the dark corner she has been hiding and entered the Knocktern Alley.

But it did nothing to his mother, she was still laughing with her friend, not noticing the blue glow on her back. Harry waited to see what happens but nothing happened to her and they moved to another shop to buy something. Even after a while Lily seemed fine and Harry followed his mother, watching her, feeling happy that he could see her at least~~~~~~

What was that?

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes to look at Sirius caressing his hair,

"Merlin, you scared me to death falling like that"

Harry sat up on his bed and hugged Sirius.

"What is it baby?"

"I just saw Mother…" Something stopping him to not tell Sirius anything about Bellatrix.

Sirius hands around him tightened to comfort him and Harry stayed like that for a while.

James closed his son's room, seeing them speaking something seriously and Sirius comforting Harry.

"Harry is fine. Let them speak", with that Alex watched his father moving towards his room along with Remus who was asking James how Harry is and if he fainted like this often.

Alice nudged him and moved towards her room while Alex followed her behind to his room adjacent to her room.

Alex pushed his long hair away from his nape, times like these it irritated him but Alex was the one who decided to grow his hair because he was tired of watching Alice cutting her hair so that they will look alike.

Alice wanted them to be similar so she cut her hair and even sacrifice some of girls' things to be with him. So Alex decided to grow it at least past the neck so Alice, as a girl won't feel bad cutting hair to match his.

There was nothing much of a secret between them and he did enjoy being with Alice, pulling pranks and playing Quidditch. He couldn't have a better twin other than her.

But…

Alex saw his brother's eyes turning white just before he fell of the broom, Sirius who is always overprotective of Harry is not getting him to St. Mungos and his father leaving them alone to speak, something is going on but Alex decided to let them solve. As Alex grew in wizarding world, he knew the changing of eyes color is nothing of small matter. Harry must have inherited some family magic so he decided to keep it a secret, even from Alice. Because Harry too is his brother, as he decided already to mend their relationship, he will protect his brother.

Overall this summer is fun and Alex has to come up with some other way to be with Harry.

Alex decided that Quidditch is a no, no to his brother after the fall.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

The starting of his third year…

Draco watched the red head Weasel shoveling the food inside his mouth while the bushy haired one seem to be scolding him across the table. Draco averted his eyes from the Gryffindor table and pushed his plate to Goyle who eagerly took everything from it.

Draco doesn't feel hungry at all and ignored Sev's heavy stares and hoped the welcome feast will end soon and he can leave the great hall to relax in his room finally. Draco and Goyle shared the room but Goyle spent most of his nights in Crabbe's room so it's his room anyway.

Making him attend lessons even though he had finished his second year in Hogwarts is so embarrassing. The only relief to him is the Quidditch pitch and his mother.

Summer had been hell with the way his father going on and on about something most of the time. Draco wondered why he hero-worshipped his father when he was a child. One time his father even started speaking about the bees and flower, scaring him. It had been embarrassing as hell, his father speaking about girls and advising him of some spells, Draco was sure his pale face had been never been red like that in his life. His mother, knowing his situation, diverted his father's attention from him, scolding him what he is telling to Draco since he is still young and after that Draco avoided his father, so far as to even eat his breakfast and dinner in his own room.

To pile him with more work, his father had assigned Sev to train him in dueling for the upcoming competition. His father wanted him to win the trophy.

Draco wanted, oh how he wanted to tell his father that in his age, his father didn't even have a rank while Draco still managed to be ranked fourth in overall Hogwarts.

Why does his father care so much about this, pressurizing him, not letting him enjoy any of this? He wished Hogwarts stopped with this rank system. Draco was glad it will be only up to fourth year and after that the ministry grades are important.

Severus had started instructing him in duel, Draco had known his godfather is strict but never expected to be tough with him. When they dueled, Severus kept goading him to lose concentration.

Draco wanted to so badly stun his godfather, at least silence him before the start of Hogwarts. The duels with Sev did knock him the confidence and arrogance he had about his magic.

The last duel was yesterday since it will be the last before he boarded the Hogwarts train; Draco put everything he had learnt in that duel, wanting to impress Sev.

Severus had been surprised because he never used so many different spells before but there was one thing in common among all the spells and Severus had caught on after a while.

The spells he had used are all of green color. If only he mastered casting nonverbally, Draco could surprise his opponents with the same color of spell, not knowing that they're attacked with different spells.

Severus had been angry and scolded him for this and advised him to stop this nonsense with Potter else he will stick his father on him.

Draco didn't understand the hate Sev had for Lillian. Draco and Sev argued after that resulting Draco leaving the room not before throwing a tantrum.

He did surprise Severus and Sev was impressed with Draco's progress and knowledge of spells too. Most wizards pick their own style and he liked this better.

Draco owed it all to Lillian Potter…

Because Draco had started as fun to mimic Lillian's eye color with a spell, soon it turned into a hobby of searching for spells with green color. Sure, it started as fun but it did develop into a strategy and he did put lot of effort and time into this, practicing them and thinking of ways to use the spells to his advantage.

Stupid Sev…

Draco stood up from the table, seeing most of them had finished the dessert and ready to leave to their own houses. Draco looked up at the table to see Sev still glaring at him, Draco stuck his tongue at him and turned dramatically like Sev with a twirl of his robes and exited the great hall.

Draco could almost hear Sev muttering obnoxious brat at him and chuckled.

Overall Draco hoped this year too will be fun just like the past year and hoped Slytherin will win both the house cup and Quidditch cup, also this year Draco will definitely speak with Lillian, after all he had trained secretly in front of mirror, making time for personnel lessons among all the lessons in duel and studies he had in summer.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry fell sideways on the seat he was sitting on with a thud.

~~~~~~Salazar grabbed Godric to the nearby empty room and slammed him not before locking it with wandless magic. But soon enough Godric punched him, pushing away from his grip.

Godric growled at Salazar for treating him like this. Who did he think he was?

He is Godric Gryffindor, infamous for bravery; he had fought a dragon and escaped. No one treated him like this. No one…

Except this man…

But not anymore, whatever was going on between them has ended before they even discovered what it was. Godric looked at Salazar who was smirking at him even though he was punched by Godric.

There… Right there…

That smirk… It was the reason for all these strange feelings he had for Salazar.

At first, Godric didn't like this man at all but tolerated for the sake of not being tied to a tree in the forest they were in, because Rowena gets mad whenever he picked a fight with Salazar uselessly, setting a bad example for all the young students. Then slowly, very slowly Godric interacted with Salazar when they started something big, dedicating this castle to future magical children as a school even though they were all young. The castle is to protect wizarding culture, a safe place, away from non-magical people and to teach the young magical children to control their magic.

As he started speaking reluctantly with Salazar, things changed, Godric didn't know when, how and why his feelings changed but Godric all of a sudden had a strange urge to be held by this man.

Godric didn't know why his feeling of punching Salazar's face had turned into caressing Salazar's face. The urge to wipe off the smirk on Salazar's face changed to the smirk sending shivers through his body with anticipation for something forbidden.

That was so, so unfair that Godric, who was infamous for bravery ran away for the first time in his life from his own feelings, avoiding Salazar at all cost.

Salazar had then cornered him one day just like today and kissed him, rendering him speechless. Then their strange relationship started, both stubborn enough to not even admit there is something between them. After that day Salazar would kiss him in between their sword duel, distracting him. It was a game… nothing more but Godric realized the depth of his feelings when Salazar got engaged.

That's the end of all the kisses, caresses, secret glances, meeting, teasing and even speaking normally. Godric had with effort and help of time, had sealed his heart and agreed to the girl his parents had seen for him since he cannot push his marriage anymore by saying that he is busy with Hogwarts. Usually people get married so young but his parents allowed him to be a bachelor because of doing a noble cause by being a part of the foundation of Hogwarts.

With heavy heart he had agreed to the marriage and he was just like any day going towards his room in the castle after finishing the last class he had to teach, Godric was grabbed and pushed to some room nearby, slammed against the door by Salazar.

Hadn't they silently agreed to stop doing this when Salazar got married? Why is he doing this again? Godric alone know how much it hurt to see Salazar and his wife.

Godric will not go down the path full of pain again. So Godric crossed his hands over his chest, ready to draw his sword if necessary to get away and glared at Salazar.

Ahh… As defiant as ever and Salazar loved that about him…

So stubborn, brave and foolish…

The fire in his eyes as he glared at him as like always lit a fire inside him wanting to possess Godric.

"Why are you doing this Sal? We agreed to not meet like this ever since you got married" Godric cursed himself for calling him Sal.

Salazar as usual ignored the punch he just got and grabbed his hands without fear, pressing him to the door with his body.

"Why? Now that you got a girl to marry, you don't want to meet up anymore?"

Godric didn't know why he put up with this cruel man. Honestly, Salazar is as prejudiced as most of the purebloods were and even more cruel to others when he don't like them. Salazar is always teasing him that Godric didn't know what is true and what is teasing. Godric didn't know what to do with these feelings when he knew very well that they are both man and their ideals are completely different that they will drive each other mad.

"Don't be stupid Salazar. This has nothing do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?"

Salazar's eyes for a second turned to red from brown in anger yet Godric stood his ground, he had vowed to himself not to be swayed by anything this man says anymore. Godric's conscience will never leave him alone if he came between couples and separated them.

"Yes, nothing to do with you. Why are you doing this Sal?"

"Can't you see? I cannot stay away from you anymore"

Godric pushed Salazar away since he is stronger than him.

"You have a pregnant wife, remember?"

Godric finally said it out aloud, the fact he was denying to himself till now.

"Yes, so she would go to her mother's house soon leaving me"

He is cruel… Salazar is cruel, trying to shake him with words wanting him to not marry someone while he is already married. There is nothing in this relationship that can be said as good. This has to stop. Godric cannot take this anymore.

"Godric… Don't look like that"

"How am I looking?"

"You're looking as if this is the end of everything between us."

"Yes Salazar, I am looking like this because it truly is the end of everything. It's not as if there was anything between us to even begin with. So stop pulling me aside like this."

Godric turned to look but his chin was grabbed, only for his lips to be brutally kissed, more like claimed. Salazar didn't hold back and kissed him roughly, Godric pushed him away.

No…. Not anymore…

Stop… Stop trembling lips…

Godric opened the door and moved outside quickly before Salazar grabbed him again. He looked one last time at Salazar, his eyes, his hair, his lips which was kissing him just few seconds ago and said,

"I am not doing this anymore Sal. Have a good life"

With that Godric turned his back to Salazar, to his feelings and to everything his heart yearned for, ignoring Salazar yelling that he will never let Godric go away from him, Godric moved toward his room to ward it well and hide there for a while without anyone's presence.

Salazar frowned and slammed his fist against the door in anger.

Salazar could not even think of Godric becoming someone else's. Godric, his brave heart, defiant eyes, rude language, strong hands with his sword, sharp tongue, everything Godric belongs solely to him~~~~~

Harry clenched his eyes shut. Harry hated this, for some reason their love affected him and made him sad. Harry didn't want to witness their tragic love story anymore because obviously, they hadn't got together with the way the history went they both had their own children but he had no choice but to witness this.

Man, but does the history got it wrong, like it is written that Godric and Salazar were enemies and had even stopped speaking with each other because of house rivalry.

"Baby"

Harry opened his eyes to look that he is in infirmary again.

Damn it, just one month since the start of his third year and he is already in infirmary. Harry tried to sit up, giving a small smile to Sirius who helped him sit on the bed.

Harry remembered he was walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room which the twins insisted he come and visit them at least once even though he is a Ravenclaw. As instructed and shown by the twins where is Gryffindor dormitory, Harry reached the portrait and the twins were waiting for him on the door way.

They wanted to introduce him to their inspiration Fred and George. Soon they introduced him to the twins and probably their entire friends that he is their adorable little brother and sensing his awkwardness, Alex led him to somewhere away from the group and they started playing Wizarding Chess and Alex losing all the four times they had played. Harry had a better control of his Seer abilities. But the banner of Gryffindor's sword hanging on the common room just bothered him. He kept glancing at it, remembering how sad Godric looked in his visions.

Just like that he must have fainted on the middle of their fifth game of chess.

Ugh… Harry didn't want to attract attention but he must have drawn a lot of attention by just fainting in the common room and that too in front of twins again.

"Baby, I was so scared. Every time you faint like this, it pains me to see you."

"I am sorry Sirius. It's not fainting and you know too."

To everyone it looks like he had fainted but he is just having a vision and staying in the mind for the time.

"When Professor Flitwick fire called us, we got here so soon"

"What is the time Siri?"

"It's nine Harry. Alice was the one who went and informed Madam Pomfrey, while Alex didn't draw much attention to you since I had instructed him to not draw attention if things happened like it did in summer, so he just said you had fallen asleep and silently brought you to infirmary. So don't worry about things."

Harry had a vision around six in the evening so he must have been here till night. At lest it is not like last year, sleeping for two days. As Aunt Cassiopeia said, he will get used to this.

But as like always the vision depressed him.

Salazar Slytherin…

Harry always thought Godric was the only one who was depressed and hurt with his feelings but he had seen it.

The look of utter desperation and anger and rage on Salazar's face and the almost verge of tears after Godric went away from the room, to not want Godric to be anyone else's.

Harry leaned on Sirius shoulder, resting his head and looked around to see his father and the twins sleeping, cuddled on the nearby bed.

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder silently comforting him,

"Should we go and see Aunt Cassiopeia? This is the second time in this year you've fainted like this."

"I am fine Sirius. It is not like last year. I don't feel tired. But do you know who I saw Sirius?"

Harry whispered the last part and Sirius leaned down to hear,

"Godric Gryffindor"

"What?"

Harry shushed him and Sirius whispered what, what continuously as if not believing it. Harry knew how much Sirius took pride of being a Gryffindor.

"That far…? But how do you know it is him"

"I didn't know at first but the dressing style and everything was so old and there cannot be another Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin other than them"

"Slytherin too? What did you see? One of the great battles between Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

Sirius whispered excitedly wanting to know whether Gryffindor or Slytherin won. Sirius cannot believe that Harry could see this far. This is incredible.

"Yeah… They were fighting"

Harry told him while Sirius asked him who won excitedly; you could almost see an invisible tail behind Sirius waving in excitement.

"They were fighting who withdraw from a kiss first but both soon forgot all about it once they started kissing. Apparently, they were lovers in secret. The history got it wrong."

Harry did see them do that just a few days ago in a vision, making him avert his eyes and blush.

Sirius gasped at him, leaving the bed to stand up in shock.

"No way… No way… No way…"

Sirius forgot to speak in silent and his exclaim woke his father and siblings from their sleep. His father moved towards him as his son was awake while asking Sirius what's wrong. Harry snickered at the shocked look on his godfather's face like someone had said the world is going to end.

Sirius always goes on and on about house rivalry and now every time he will talk about it, he would be reminded of what Harry had said now. Messing with Sirius is so fun. Harry's mood lightened looking at Sirius trying hard to understand what he said.

"How are you Harry?"

His father asked him to which he replied he is fine. His siblings climbed on the bed, Alice who was sleepy, slept in an instant on the right side while Alex petted his head.

"Alex, stop it"

"Why would I? You scared me fainting like that."

Harry mumbled a sorry and tried to move away but Alice was sleeping on the side, stopping his movements.

"Harry, Did you faint because I was winning the fifth chess game finally?"

"No way… You are just making that up"

"Aww… come on don't be sad that I finally outwitted you in chess"

"No, you won't win in chess even if I played closing my eyes. You suck at chess", Harry stuck his tongue at his brother. They had reached past the awkwardness in summer between them and reached a stable, comfortable stage. It's not as if Harry and they became best fiends but it is a start… A good start…

"Why you little cutie…"

Alex pinched his brother's cheeks enjoying his pleading of letting him go but seeing Alex not letting go of Harry, Harry turned his face to James who was laughing at them and making puppy eyes with a pitiful expression and his father interfered asking Alex to let Harry go. His father is turning such a softie towards Harry. They were not a perfect family, even now they had some lines yet to be crossed between them but Alex is happy that all of them are finally here together.

Sirius still could not believe that the very brave Godric Gryffindor was… was with that sly Slytherin whom he used to always curse. It's unbelievable. At first he thought Harry was pulling a prank on him but looking at Harry's serious face, he had to face the truth.

Oh Merlin…

He cannot even tell anyone and whine about it to others. It's like Harry and Sirius sharing a secret the magical world isn't aware of.

Godric… Oh Godric… How I admired you?

This is like… like saying Dumbledore and the dark lord Grindelwald were lovers.

"Are you alright, my boy?"

Sirius was pulled from his shocking state by the headmaster words.

"Oh yeah… I am alright. It's nothing to worry Headmaster."

"How is Mr. Potter Sirius?"

Sirius looked at the bed to find James scolding Alex for pulling Harry's cheeks harshly while Harry watched with smug satisfaction, irritating Alex further. Honestly, his baby is so cunning sometimes. Sirius is glad that Harry is getting along with his siblings. Sirius had a talk with Harry in the summer, telling his godson about Sirius and his brother Regulus's relationship, advising Harry that things between siblings doesn't always work out but that doesn't mean cutting ties altogether. Harry too agreed to speak with them properly, letting go of the past as they too still are young, just one year older than Harry.

"He is fine Headmaster"

"Is this permanent Sirius? Will he in future too feel magical exhaustion like this all the time?"

"No, he is getting better Headmaster."

Headmaster nodded and took his leave from infirmary while Sirius pushing Godric Gryffindor further back in his mind, that topic will be opened tomorrow when he will have firewhisky as company. Harry turned his face to look at him, he looked as if his cheeks really hurt and made puppy dogs eyes which Sirius too, all easily can be manipulated with just that. Sirius then joined James in scolding Alex for pinching Harry's cheeks.

How dare he hurt his adorable baby's cheeks..?

Alex regretted pulling his brother's cheeks with these two simpletons who can be easily manipulated by his brother's eyes. Alex growled at his brother who was smirking at him, his expression saying as if this is payback for all the pranks Alex had pulled on Harry during their childhood.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~

Harry saw Hedwig flying above the Manor, to the Post owl office with the gift for Tom from the owlery in Potter Manor. Harry hoped this helped Tom in his power battle among his housemates. Harry as like usual decided to spend his Christmas in Manor instead of Hogwarts.

Harry turned away and walked towards the kitchen.

Something kept bothering him.

Harry at first didn't want to tell Sirius about his vision of Bellatrix and mother. Something inside him kept telling him that it's better to leave the past in past. But against all that, Harry told Sirius a few days before about this. Sirius had never looked that enraged and he calmed down a little after Harry had begged him to calm down.

Sirius seemed disturbed after hearing that and Harry felt guilty, saying that to Sirius. But Sirius promised he will be fine so trusting Sirius, Harry left it at that.

Today is Christmas and he had sent gifts to everyone he needed to send including twins and his father.

Harry entered the kitchen, startling the elves.

"Master Harry"

"What is you wanting?"

"Master Harry"

The house elves surrounded him along with Tally.

"I am pretty good at baking so as a Christmas gift; let me bake you all something"

"Master Harry", they all exclaimed chorally and looked at him as if he had given them clothes to free them.

"Master Harry is not doing work"

"Come on, go and sit there. This is not work, this is a gift"

Harry rolled his sleeves and put the apron on. He wanted to give them all something but they will become too emotional, he will slowly make them accept things. He had already spoken with his father about giving them all a day to rest in a week. If one elf took leave on Monday then other elves can be given a day off prospectively. His father agreed to think about it.

House elves protested for a while but soon as he ordered them, went and sat near the door murmuring that No Master had cooked for their elves.

Most people do not understand how much devoted house elves are to their masters, they will even give their life to their Masters. Harry had been brought up by Tally. His mother dead and his father grieving, it was Tally who was like a mother to him, looked after him. And Harry is eternally grateful towards Tally and the other house elves looking after their home and cooking for them without asking anything in return.

After baking some cookies, cakes and muffins, Harry served them all in a plate and sat down near them with a plate for himself. It's not perfect but the baked items are not worse either.

Harry ordered them to not protest and stand up, they all ate, some of them with tears while Tally sniffed proudly looking at him with unconditional love in Tally's eyes.

"Master Harry is so kind"

"This food is so tasty Master Harry"

"It's nothing compared to what all of you do for us."

Harry chatted with them for a while and they all refused to let him clean the plates and started cleaning the plates.

"Look after father, ok?"

"Of course Master Harry."

"Master James is sometimes not eating but we is not letting him starve"

"And we is giving him medicines in time as Master Harry told us"

James watched them from the kitchen door when he came here to see where Harry had gone. His son really is kind. James wondered why the house elves had become rebellious, not listening to him when he said he didn't want food, grieving lonely in the Manor after his children went to Hogwarts. They took a habit of obsessing over his health, making him eat, not letting him alone for more than two hours, driving him mad. Now that he can see they will listen to Master Harry more than the head of house.

James smiled and entered the kitchen to get a taste of his son's cooking. His son Harry cooked just like James's mother.

James decided to give them a day off like Harry requested him since they always takes care of him and the house very well. After Lily's death, these elves had been the pillar of Potter Manor. He can see two of the elves are even reaching the old age.

James patted Harry's head and took a plate to eat his son's baked cookies.

Yummy….

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Avery….

Tom's first acquaintance, not that he will ever admit that he is anywhere near being a friend.

Tom Riddle doesn't need any kind of relationship least of all friendship. Tom felt bad leaving Terror in Hogwarts all alone on Christmas day. But this is the first time spending Christmas on someone else's home. Avery had invited him to his Manor and Tom could not refuse, curious to see a wizard's home.

Tom's third year had been good so far. As they reached their third year, people started to form some sort of group, you cannot survive single any further in the power battle, you have to gather powerful people, the more powerful people your group have, the more influence you will have over others.

At first Tom thought, he will be left alone or the weaklings will join him but to his surprise, Avery was the first one to approach him, surprising everyone by joining a muggleborn.

You have Power Riddle, that's all Avery told him. Tom himself was wary of Avery but soon as he followed Tom, three more purebloods joined him along with two half bloods. They left him alone for most of the time but when it is a verbal spar with other students or if he needed them, they stood beside him.

Tom is no way fooled that they are all friends; one even switched a group after a month. But Avery stood beside him for the past three months and Tom really couldn't understand him at all why Avery is staying beside him where there are many powerful students with the background of powerful families. Avery invited him to his Manor for the Christmas and Tom wondered how his family will accept a muggleborn in their home but he could stand his ground. Tom didn't want to admit that he trusted Avery a little enough to go to his home.

After coming here, his family behaved as if Tom doesn't exist. At least they didn't yell and make a drama which is fine by him.

Tom was spending most of the time in the garden or in Avery's room. Tom never imagined people could be this rich. Come on, they own a bloody Manor. This all reminded him of living in orphanage.

Tom really was grateful for H that he sent a box for food at the end of his second year. This year had been miserable in orphanage with the muggle war going on. They were short on food supply and the medicines were very few that they gave food to children who the staffs thought they deserved to eat and Tom is the devil in their eyes. If it had not been for the box, Tom would've starved to death. Tom never felt thankful for being a wizard and escaping the hell hole for most of the year. He hoped the war would end before he goes back to the orphanage.

The first thing he will do after graduating from Hogwarts is earning enough money to buy a house in the wizarding world.

So here he is… in Avery's room on Christmas day, gift from H on the bed while Avery too sat beside him looking at him curiously,

"I thought you had no relations in wizarding world"

"No, I have someone", Tom replied to Avery in smug tone.

Tom opened it to see a bottle of what appeared to be a colorless liquid.

"What is it?"

It had a note attached to it,

"Three drops of your blood in the liquid, it will reveal your blood status"

Tom didn't know what this is, just then Avery told him that if the liquid turned Blue, you're a pureblood and if it turned red, you're a halfblood and if it turned black, you're a muggleborn.

So it means… H doesn't know about his blood status which implies H is not a relative of mine or someone who knew about his parents. If H was a relative then H must have known about Tom's blood status instead of sending a potion. Tom had searched the library for any spells to learn about your blood status and hereditary but he should have looked in Potions section.

Tom conjured a knife with his wand, glad that it's a wizarding home and it is okay to use magic.

This is it…

If he turned out to be a muggleborn, he will have a rough path but there is no turning back. This will help him narrow down the path to his parents too.

Tom nicked his finger lightly with the sharp knife and dropped it on the vial.

After few seconds, the liquid turned red and Tom was torn between disappointment and happiness. He was disappointed he was not a pureblood but he was happy that he is not a filthy muggleborn.

Avery patted his shoulder and smiled at him. Yes, it did makes things little easier in the upcoming battle between his housemates, he will become the king of Slytherin for sure.

"So… Shall we practice it?"

Tom smirked at him and pulled his wand out whispering,

"Leglimens"

Yes, Tom Riddle is working in mastering this mind magic ever since Avery had told him about this. Leglimency came easy as breathing, he is trying to master it without a wand but occlumency means some level of trust and he is having a hard time letting Avery train him. But he has no other choice and Tom will see how Avery is by invading his mind, knowing his true emotions and thoughts will help him.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry relaxed his grip on the wand and calmed his mind.

It is just few days before the dueling competition and Harry is going to participate in this. It is just a duel between third years and after fourth year only he can fight anyone but as a third year, he can only fight third years.

Having a higher rank in the studies really did benefit sometimes. The first ten ranked students of each house don't have to participate in first rounds unless they fail the test now.

The higher ranked students are asked to gather here today, the teachers inside the room will decide whether the student is eligible enough to skip the first few rounds in the competition. One by one everyone went and Harry didn't know what happened inside or what did the students do but he was the last one in the waiting room to be called inside since everyone left after exiting from the Professor's room.

"Lillian Potter. Come in"

Harry left the waiting room and entered the Professor's, surprised to see Professor Snape and Headmaster standing in the empty room. Well, it answered him why he was the last one to be called since Professor Snape is here.

"Ah… Mr. Potter. I am very impressed with your ranks and practical marks."

"Thank you Headmaster. Do I have to duel you or something Professor?"

Headmaster laughed, ignoring Professor Snape's muttering of as if you could and said,

"Oh no, no my boy. You can impress us with something out of your text books showing how much you learnt on your own or you can cast spells we will tell you. Which do you prefer Mr. Potter?"

"I will cast something myself"

"As arrogant as ever"

Snape glared at him but kept his mouth shut after the headmaster shushing him like a child.

Something to impress them, huh?

A spell which most of the third years cannot cast,

A spell which most of the adults even have difficulty to cast,

Harry pointed his wand straight at the Professors, closing his eyes to find a happy memory and imagining the black cloaked Professor Snape to be a dementor and cast the spell,

"Expecto Patronum"

Harry opened his eyes, hoped it had worked because he had trained hard for the past months. Even Harry was surprised at the size, it was huger than the last time he saw it.

The huge grim leaped from his wand at Professor Snape, it looked around to see the danger then turned towards him, nuzzled him for a second and disappeared.

"Excellent, my boy. You do not have to participate in the selection rounds."

Harry smiled at the Headmaster who was beaming at him while Professor Snape left the room, closing the door with a thud.

"Your Patronus is incredible my boy and in such young age."

Yes, his Padfoot is incredible. Sirius had been ecstatic when he had cast it as a surprise, on the Christmas holidays that his Patronus is finally corporeal. Sirius had been beyond himself knowing his Patronus is Padfoot. Sirius had thoroughly teased his father after that and won the bet they had while he was practicing the spell at first in summer.

Harry gritted his teeth when a vision tried to force his field, Harry would have forced it back if it was not a glimpse of Sirius he saw in the behind his eyes.

~~~~~~~Harry didn't know what had possessed him to let his guard down like that in front of the Headmaster, but he looked around knowing if he pulled back in few seconds, he could say it was just a headache.

Sirius was arguing with Bellatrix Lestrange. They were yelling at each other, standing just a few inches from each other, faces red with rage.

Damn it, he shouldn't have told Sirius about that vision at all.

All of a sudden Bellatrix took her wand and casted, "Crucio"

Now Harry cannot go back, leaving this vision, fear gripping him. Sirius dodged it as he always has quick reflex.

"Have you gone mad woman? Casting an unforgivable in the Ministry of Magic", Sirius too quickly took his wand from his robes and Bellatrix laughed in an insane manner,

"Mad? Now only do you realize that my itty bitty Sirius?"

They both cast spell after spell in a close range and Bellatrix grabbed Sirius's robes, grinning insanely, licking Sirius's cheeks in a utterly disgusting way to which Sirius pushed her away roughly.

Just then Harry took quick notice of his surroundings, behind him there was the veil thing which he had seen once in his life when Sirius took him to Ministry of Magic when he was eight to the department of mysteries to show the prophecies after Aunt Cassiopeia advised him to take a look at the difference between Seer and Prophets.

Harry had a bad feeling when he first saw that thing; he never imagined he will see this again and that too in his vision. Sirius had told him to never go near the veil ever in future.

Harry was standing in between the veil and Sirius along with Bellatrix who was now pushed by Sirius roughly, stumbled by her high heels, tripped, passing through Harry who was standing there and fell through the veil.

Harry's heart skipped a beat in utter fear when Bellatrix grabbed Sirius's hand, pulling him along the fall, Sirius whose eyes were widened in shock, with an expression of fear and helplessness, fell through the veil to never come back~~~~~~

( **A/N:** Don't hate me.

Uff, Made it in a month time. Thanks for all your reviews readers and also forgive me for spelling and grammatical mistakes. Some of you gave advices too, thanks for that too.

Let me ask you something, have any of you been verbally abused for being a tomarry or drarry shipper? I was called a psychopath and a person who likes to abuse others and mental for shipping them. Merlin! That was some experience. Hope you all had a pleasant experience than what I went through.

Anyway, see you all with next update.

 **LooneyTune:** Hello my dear reader, as you eagerly wait for my updates, like that I too eagerly wait for your reviews. Thanks for your love and support that motivates me to complete the chapter in a month. You make me so happy too with your review. Say hi to your friend too. Take care.

 **CloudZzFluffyBedsOfWhite:** Yes, it would be hilarious to watch Terror cursing every fan girl left and right, wanting only Harry and Tom to be together because Terror obviously ship tomarry.

 **Aqua Lilly:** Yes it was their second year. This chapter is the start of Harry's third year.

Let me know your thoughts.

Take care all of you…)


	15. Note

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Author's Note** :

(Sorry to disappoint you all since it's not a chapter but a note)

Hello Readers, I know, I know that I promised once a month but I couldn't update last month. I cannot update till February because... I have an exam. Not just any exam but a life changing exam for which I have to study from my elementary school books. So I'm doing my best to study and remember all the things. My exam's on February and I promise that I will update after completing my exam...

So... I am really sorry dear readers..

Forgive me..

(I am sorry LooneyTune)


	16. Chapter 14

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and all your love. I had written this in a rush to satisfy you all and hope this chapter is long enough as an apology.)

Harry gasped in shock, coming to reality after the vision, tears threatened to leak from his eyes but Harry gritted his teeth and endured it.

No….

Not Sirius…

Never…

Never Sirius…

Harry could give his hundreds of life to Sirius without even blinking for a second before letting anything happen to his godfather.

Harry knew the vision was a future one and he was little relieved that it wasn't a past one like usual but his relief was short lived. He has to go to the Ministry of Magic right now. Harry had a gut feeling that this vision will happen in just few minutes. And his instinct has never failed him.

"Are you alright my boy?"

Ah… The Headmaster… He had completely forgotten it.

Stop trembling legs, stop it… this is not the time to panic. Harry pulled out the two way mirror and yelled Sirius's names only to meet with silent, completely ignoring the bewildered Headmaster. Too bad he doesn't have a mirror like this to his father.

He has no other choice but to go to the ministry now.

Ministry of magic…

The death chamber….

No, no, no….

Don't think about it…

~~~~"Always baby… Always"~~~~~

Sirius had promised him Always and Forever…

Stop it, stop panicking. Harry berated himself.

Think about how to reach there now. Only think about that.

"My boy"

Headmaster…

Harry didn't care what will happen to him if the headmaster knows anything about his seer ability.

"Headmaster, take me to the Ministry of Magic"

"Mr. Potter, what are you…"

Albus cut his speech mid off when Lillian all of a sudden looked at him and he was surprised to witness his eyes completely of white, the famous Lily Potter's eyes are completely gone and he didn't know whether to take this boy seriously or not. He knew the eyes changes only for those who has extreme power or indicating some extraordinary family magic. Albus did remember that James and Sirius had informed him about Lillian having something special.

Albus hesitated while the boy threatened him with his safety,

"If you do not take me Headmaster, I will go by myself"

"Mr. Potter, are you aware of what you are asking for and whom you are speaking to?"

"I know very well Headmaster. We are wasting time. Please, this is about someone's life"

Is he a seer? Dumbledore had only read about them and was even interested in finding them during the fights with Grindelwald's army so he could predict the outcomes of the war. But he never saw one, hearing that they will never reveal themselves after the massacre of capturing every seers in 1600 time period, Albus had given up on that thought.

Albus didn't know whether to take this boy seriously but he never did turn away from those who seek his help. Albus silently called his phoenix and if this is important and urgent, Albus cannot afford to waste time in going through the procedures of ministry. He is one of the very few wizengamot members allowed to be free from wand checking and has access to apparate inside ministry in case of emergency.

Did the boy know this and asked him to take him to the ministry? Or is he asking it on a whim?

Whose life is in danger that this boy asking help from him even daring to reveal that he is not what he seems?

Albus extended his hand which that boy immediately took and he knew Fawkes will take them off Hogwarts wards.

As soon as they landed just few distance from the wand check counter, Lillian stumbled a little, not used of travelling like this, Lillian pulled his hand from his grip and before he even asks anything, that boy sprinted off in the direction of Department of Mysteries.

Albus sent his patronus to James Potter just in case and followed where the boy is running off full speed.

What if nothing's there? Minerva will chew his head out if she knew he brought a boy to ministry just because he asked. Let's not go there for now. For now, there are no ministry workers around where they are heading towards since it's already night.

Albus closely followed to keep up with the running boy. Where is he heading to?

To his surprise that boy moved towards the direction of death chamber which Albus knew all too well since he too at one time has been a little obsessed over the veil, wanting desperately to hear or may see his sister's soul. Albus suppressed the ever consuming guilt arising in him just at the thought of his sister. This is not the time.

"No….."

Albus moved quickly, hearing the heart wrenching sound from his student.

Albus was very shocked to find that it was Sirius Black whose one hand was already inside the veil and his other hand was being pulled from someone who already went inside the veil.

Before he even pulls his wand out, his student had pulled his wand and casted two spells nonverbally.

One spell to root Sirius to the ground, some sort of gravity spell so he won't be able to lift his leg even an inch from the land and another spell was aimed at the hand of someone pulling Sirius desperately into the veil.

Albus watched roses forming around that person's hand and he was surprised. Did the spell that boy cast didn't work?

But all of a sudden, the roses emitted some sort of acid, turning the hand into ash, letting go of Sirius. Sirius was pushed back and Lillian ran towards the figure on the ground.

What was Sirius doing here at this time?

Albus moved towards Sirius and cast a series of magic spells around to stabilize him so his soul won't be pulled to the allure of the veil.

Aurors and guards of ministry came through the door, they must have been noticed of his sudden apparition in ministry or maybe due to the spells Harry or Sirius may have used.

Albus crouched down near Lillian and put a hand around his shoulder.

Merlin, the spell the boy used with such vengeance without even thinking of burning someone's hand and even casted spells faster than Albus.

"Do you know who was the other one inside the veil my boy?"

Lillian looked pretty shaken staring at the unconscious Sirius in his lap, murmuring to wake up again and again.

"Do not worry, He is alive my boy. Do you know who the other one in the veil was? The Aurors are coming and we have to explain our presence here."

"It w-was Bellatrix Lesterange. They were fighting. She stumbled down the veil and wanted to pull Sirius along in it"

Albus got up, facing the approaching Aurors. He can speak with Lillian one day leisurely after everything settled down.

Now, what to tell the Aurors about bringing a third year student here along with him since he cannot tell them about Lillian being a seer?

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry didn't know what the headmaster had told about their presence in the ministry since the Aurors had left him alone. Harry couldn't really grasp anything of how they even arrived to St. Mungo's. Everything had been a blur. His mind strangely is still obsessed with the vision of Sirius passing through the veil. If something happened to Sirius….

His father and Remus too were waiting along with him; apparently the headmaster had sent patronus to them with messages which Harry hadn't still learnt of.

Harry could tell that he had been foolishly reckless and didn't think properly but Harry didn't regret it. Harry will regret nothing since he had saved Sirius from falling through the veil.

His legs trembled, waiting for the healers to let them know about how Sirius is. The healers had informed that Sirius is being held at some complex magical spells to analyze what has happened to him and why he is not waking up but they hadn't came out still to inform them of how Sirius is doing. His legs gave out finally not being able to stand. His father supported him immediately and for the first time ever since Harry remembered, his father held him, lifting him easily in his arms even though he is a thirteen year old boy.

His father was looking worriedly at him but he ignored him.

Sirius's brother whom he had seen only two or three times also had arrived here since he is the immediate family for Sirius.

Harry couldn't even muster his energy to be upset when Regulus just sneered at Remus, it seemed Regulus is still angry at Remus for leaving Sirius and nodded at his father politely.

Regulus stared at him while he was still held by his father. Regulus looked a little more like Sirius and Harry was suddenly consumed with fear of whether he will see Sirius again or not.

Harry had saved Sirius from the veil but Sirius had half entered the veil and Harry didn't know how it will affect Sirius. Sirius hands had been a little grayish and that scared him like nothing did.

Harry wanted to scream in rage suddenly, anger replacing the sadness, making him want to vent at the world for its unfairness.

Think, think positive Harry…

Harry reminded himself again and again.

Sirius will be alright… Sirius has to be alright.

Harry patted his father's shoulder, indicating his father to let him down which his father did. Just then the healers came out of the emergency ward,

"Who are Mr. Black's relatives?"

"We are"

"Can one of you come to my room?"

"No, we all want to hear how he is"

"His condition is stable but not fine, he had passed through the living world and dead world for which we still don't know any details of since we had never treated anyone who half went through the veil. Everything's fine with his body and so are his hands but we cannot tell anything about his soul. There is not much soul magic is legal with Ministry and as far as I can guess, Mr. Black has to fight with his own soul and mind. He will become conscious and unconscious in a repetitive manner. We can keep him here but being with his family may help him better. It is up to your decision."

Harry replied quickly before his father and Regulus gets into adult discussion.

He has rights over Sirius even more than them…

"I will keep him home"

They were startled to see him speak but the healer looked at his father then nodded.

"We will keep him here for two days to check him further. After that you can take him home. We can discuss in detail in my cabin."

The healer went away from the room after all Sirius is just any other patient to him but to Harry, Sirius is everything.

Harry watched Regulus and James following the healer while he slumped down on the seat.

Harry didn't know how to feel about this, whether to be relieved and happy that Sirius is alive or worried that he didn't know if Sirius will wake up or not and even if he wakes up, will he be the same?.

Harry felt anger rise in him at Sirius for being reckless enough to pick fight with Lestrange of all people. Harry knew he is being unfair but he didn't know what to do. He knew he too is somehow responsible for Sirius being like this since he was the one who had told Sirius about Lestrange cursing his mother.

The thought of Bellatrix brought a fresh bout of rage within him. Harry, without even thinking of anything, used a spell to turn her hand into ash but not Sirius's hand which she had in her hold. It took concentration and anger to fuel the spell and Harry didn't falter because nothing mattered more than saving Sirius. If he was in his right mind, he would have dragged her from the veil and burnt her thousand times and enjoyed every second of it. He knew he may sound sadistic but there is not much in his life that Harry values and Bellatrix had tried to harm the most precious person in his life and Harry will never allow that. If only he had a calm mind that time…

Harry didn't even stop to think about Headmaster behind him nor did he think about revealing him being Seer. Harry knew the headmaster is smart enough to figure out things and Headmaster must already know about things.

Harrry looked up and nodded at Headmaster standing there, trying to console the very worried Remus when their eyes met. He knew that Headmaster will want to speak about this after everything had calmed down.

Well… Harry didn't regret revealing this to Headmaster since he had saved Sirius. If the headmaster thought of revealing anything to others or tried to use him, then Harry has to inform about the love affair the Headmaster had with Grindelwald, the greatest dark lord of the recent years.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

James didn't know what to do.

It was Sirius whom they should take care of but now it seemed like they all have to take care of Harry.

Harry refused to eat properly or sleep properly or even speak properly with others. Harry barely speaks even with his siblings.

It has been two weeks and Sirius opened his eyes for only four times and that too for over a very short period. Sirius seemed to be struggling and fighting to even breathe. James didn't know how to see Sirius like this when he had rarely ever saw Sirius without a smile. This is taking everything from James to see Sirius like this. It's like seeing his wife Lily, suffering like this when she had Harry in her all over again.

But Harry looks even worse…

Harry didn't go to Hogwarts back even though it's past two weeks. James didn't know what to do about it; Harry is obsessed with watching Sirius in the bed. He spends all the time within Harry's room where he had told that they will keep and watch over Sirius.

James had never seen Harry even rising his voice yet alone yell but Harry had yelled and argued with Regulus that Sirius will be staying in Potter Manor. James too then convinced Regulus that they will look after Sirius since Regulus had to arrange funeral for Bellatrix and look over Black family and properties till Sirius is well.

James still hadn't had a serious talk with Harry about how he was there, why the headmaster was there and above all why Sirius was there and fighting with Bellatrix. Remus too didn't question about anything. Remus stayed in Potter Manor since he too wanted to be with Sirius till he becomes conscious fully.

Remus too was no better than him, after all they had just gotten together and now Sirius is like this. It has been a miracle and they all breathed in relief when Sirius opened his eyes for the first time after the incident. They were worried about him when the healer said he will get better once he opens his eyes else he will go to coma and may even never see him conscious again. It has been such a relief when Sirius has opened his eyes and the grayish tint on his hands started to fade. They had flooed to the healer and he came to check up on Sirius. The healer had told them that Sirius is in good condition and he will definitely get better.

His grey eyes expressed pain and even in that looked around and found Harry, he then looked determined before closing his eyes. They were all there fortunately when he opened his eyes. For the time being, the elves washes his body with wet cloth twice a week and the critical thing is getting nutrients and water to his body. The healers had thought him repeatedly of how to use the spells and not to use critical magic around Sirius. Harry had removed anything magical from his room even the wizarding chess set. James thought only Sirius is overprotective but it seems his godson is way overprotective than he himself.

Yesterday, Sirius had opened his eyes and even uttered few words, his hand trembling; Harry held Sirius's head tenderly, brushing Sirius's hair out of his eyes.

"Baby"

Sirius repeated those words while Harry stroked his face lovingly and said encouraging words,

"You are doing well Sirius. Just like that, keep getting better. Here everything is fine; you don't have to worry about anything. You just have to get better and come back to us."

Sirius slipped into unconsciousness again while Harry still held Sirius head in his lap.

Harry had never left Sirius alone, always speaking something to him, reading weird books and he even read a muggle book of motorbikes to him which James didn't know where he got from.

James didn't know where this child got this much maturity?

James too along with Remus conversed with Sirius one-sidedly since the healers had advised them that Sirius, even though unconscious may hear them and he will need encouragement that his family is still with him and something to keep him from being bored.

Even though James is worried about Harry since he never cried even when healer told them about Sirius's condition and Harry didn't even allow Remus near Sirius more than few minutes, James couldn't say anything to Harry. He is like a cub defending an injured mother.

James tried to speak with Harry that they are here and can look after Sirius so he can go back to school. There has already been two letters sent to him, one from the head of his house and another from the headmaster due to his long absence but he was only met with silence. Harry had never given him any trouble unlike his twin siblings. This is the first time James is having difficulty to deal with this Harry.

So he decided to have a serious talk with him.

"Harry, can we speak?"

"Yes Father"

"Can you come outside?"

"We can speak here father"

Harry looked determined enough not to leave Sirius's side.

"You know that I and Remus love Sirius and we can take care of him, right?"

Harry nodded at him, ignoring Remus hovering near the door, not knowing whether to not hear their conversation or stay behind.

"So, you don't have to worry about him and can go back to Hogwarts. I promise, I will contact you through the two way mirror as soon as he wakes up, okay?" James had given his two way mirror to Harry after this incident; feeling scared of Harry getting in difficult situations. Who knows what he is going to do.

Harry stared at him and James felt himself sweating over Harry's intense staring.

"I won't go back till Sirius wakes up finally in full health."

"Come on Harry, you have to get back to school. If you are absent from classes more than a month without any health relatable issues and then you will have to repeat your year again."

"I don't care"

"Do you think Sirius will like this if you are like this?"

"Then he should wake up and complain to me."

"Harry, please be reasonable. Do you think I can't take care of him? I know him before you were even born. He is my brother and my best friend."

Harry got up from the bed and looked at him with anger filled eyes,

"Father, do you think I am staying near Sirius because I think you cannot take care of him? No, you're wrong. He may be your best friend and even brother. But to me, Sirius… Sirius is everything… He has been my father when I needed it and has been my mother sometimes even when I didn't need it. He has been a friend to me, a godfather to me, a guardian to me, a protector to me and even a mentor to me. I don't think you understand to what extent I depend on Sirius. If it wasn't for Sirius being in my life, I don't know what I would have become. I know you all can take care of him. It's just if I went to Hogwarts, I might go insane, worrying over Sirius, not knowing how he is. I don't know what I will do if something happened to Sirius father. He had helped me in many ways in my life Father and to tell you the truth… He anchors me to the world."

James moved forward and hugged Harry. The result of him being an incompetent parent was written over the words Harry had uttered and James did know this to some extent. James did go through this. He knew how painful it was to watch over Lily like that because Lily too had been his mother, a friend, a wife and even a rival to fuel his competitive side. James never did want anyone to go through this, least of all Harry, his son.

James had been foolish enough to not love this gem of a child when he was a baby and Sirius had given Harry what he didn't give to this child. Even through all this maturity, he is still a child and James held him in his arms, consoling the child who is finally letting out his grief and sorrow with the way his body is trembling in his arms, letting out muffled sobs.

Still too proud to let James see him crying.

James sat near Harry after he had calmed down and took the plate he had ordered the house elf to bring to,

"Come on Harry, open your mouth"

"I can eat myself Father."

"I had let your stubbornness for two weeks Harry but not anymore. Now be a good son and open your mouth"

James forcefully fed him so there may some color appear on Harry's pale face. Merlin, he is going to bring them all to a summer vacation somewhere with sea and sun once Sirius wakes up. James had given up on advising Harry to go to Hogwarts. If he was in Harry's situation, James knew he would do the same.

"Did the headmaster know Harry?"

Harry looked up at him knowing very well what he is asking to which Harry nodded at him. This had been disturbing him all along.

"Do you want me to prank Headmaster into silence Harry?"

Harry chuckled for first time in weeks.

"No father, I can handle it but I appreciate it"

"Are you sure Harry? I am worried. Do you want me to speak with him?"

"No father"

Harry smiled at him reassuringly and James asked it out aloud what he had wanted to ask,

"Why was Sirius dueling with Bellatrix Harry? Do you know?"

Harry turned away from him shaking his head, indicating no and James knew Harry was lying and he decided to let it go, he will ask Sirius once he gets better. To change the topic, James asked Harry out of curiosity,

"You know, father makes me sound like I am old. You can call me dad or James."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you're old father"

"Harry"

James gasped at his son's cheekiness.

They both were shaken up from their conversation when Sirius muttered,

"Baby"

Harry quickly fired his questions in worry,

"Sirius, is there anything you need? Does it hurt anywhere? Should I call a healer?"

Harry leaned towards Sirius and James put a hand above Sirius's hand, keeping the plate aside.

"I... I pr-promised y-you always baby... I pr-promise, I will get better. I am so-sorry baby"

"Shh.. Don't strain yourself Padfoot"

"Yes Sirius, just get better"

Remus came in running,

"I had flooed the healer; he will be here quickly"

"R-Rem, I… s-sorry"

Remus moved towards the bed and with trembling hands he wiped the sweat from Sirius's forehead almost too tenderly as Sirius drifted off to unconsciousness again.

Remus alone knows what he went through when he got James's patronus, informing him to come to St. Mungo's quickly. He felt his world shift hearing what had Sirius gone through. Remus wouldn't have lived past if something happened to Sirius. He had just got up with Sirius and guilt ate at him at that time for making Sirius to suffer like that in past. Remus and Sirius still have to address some issues even though Sirius had forgiven him, he still was a little angry with Remus for running away like that.

Remus did know that Harry was the one who saved Sirius and Remus had never been felt this grateful to anyone.

Remus knew Sirius, James and Harry are hiding something and he is not going to ask what it is because he didn't care about any secret as long as they are safe and fine.

Soon the healer was brought here by an elf, he checked Sirius over with some spells.

"His condition is very good. He is just sleeping. He will be fine after he wakes up. I will write some potions for him and you have it to give him once he wakes up. Floo me when he wakes up next time and I will give you instructions about what to give him since his body till now is used to nutrients charms."

With that the healer got up and James followed him to the floo network. Remus looked at Harry and finally mustered up his courage and knelt on the floor in front of Harry, startling him.

"I have been nothing but horrible to you Harry. Please, forgive me. You have saved my life by saving Sirius's life. I don't know why you were there and how you were there nor am I going to ask about it. Thank you so much. I wanted to express how sad and ashamed I feel for being a coward and avoiding a child nonetheless."

"Mr. Lupin, please get up"

With that Harry pulled him up and Remus had been always feeling ashamed and guilty towards this child and now he felt somewhat at ease after apologizing to Harry.

"I don't have any grudge against you Mr. Lupin so you don't have to apologize like this."

"No Harry, as an adult I was in the wrong…"

"Its fine Mr. Lupin and I didn't save Sirius just for you"

Remus nodded at Harry indicating he is aware,

"Still thank you Harry."

Remus knew very well of the love and possessiveness Harry had for Sirius and he had even witnessed it just now when he was speaking with James. Remus hoped maybe one day Harry may forgive him and he will wait for that day.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry brushed off the glitters from his robes and tried to suppress the smile thinking what happened a while back, when he arrived at the great hall today to greet the twins, their eyes looked mischievous as if they had already planned something. They made space for him between them in the Gryffindor table and Harry sat between him. It's not as if there are friends in his house.

As soon as the desserts disappeared, students getting up to leave to their respective houses, the great hall was suddenly met with exploding sound and Harry looked around to find, everyone was covered with glitters of gold and red, indicating Gryffindor.

Harry usually just smile at these kind of pranks but what pushed him to laugh was that the stern Professor Snape with his usually full black clothes are covered up with pink glitter specially.

Oh Merlin…

And the expression of utter horror on his Professor's face was what pushed him to laugh…

Both of his siblings leaned towards him and whispered,

"Welcome back brother. Our father mentioned about your arrival a week before and just a small welcome party from us."

Harry grinned at them and soon there was McGonagall, the strict Gryffindor head covered with golden glitters on her stood up and marched towards the Gryffindor table,

"Who is it? Come out or else the entire house will face the consequences. Which set of twins did this? The Weasley twins or the Potter twins?"

Harry looked worriedly at his siblings and they whispered to him again,

"You do not have to worry baby brother. All you have to do is smile and laugh"

Harry scowled at them for calling him baby brother and then moved towards the headmaster office as he had to meet up with him, smiling slightly, brushing off the glitters on his shoulder.

Malfoy stared at him smiling from across the Slytherin table and Harry quickly hurried away not knowing how to avoid Malfoy's persistent attempt at speaking with him.

It has been a month…

Harry stayed with Sirius till he can stand on his own as he had promised his father. When Sirius woken up and stayed awake for an hour, the healer had said that Sirius is alright and yet he has to take it easy for few days since his mental condition is not still recovered completely. As soon as the healer had gone, Harry had thoroughly scolded Sirius; more like finally threw a tantrum, behaving like a child of his age. If Sirius was in his Animagus form, his ears would have dropped pitifully when he was scolding while his father and Remus watched silently, not taking Sirius's side for once.

Even though Sirius had woken up, he still can't walk properly and has trouble remembering where he is sometimes and it scared the hell out of them but he is getting better little by little. As soon as Sirius was able to talk without stuttering, he had teamed up with his father and advised him to go to Hogwarts and that he is fine and there is a dueling competition Harry has to participate in. Harry reluctantly agreed only with the promise from Sirius that he will call Harry through the two way mirror every hour, every day till Harry comes back home.

Harry said the password to the Gargoyle that Headmaster had written on the letter sent to him, it was a sight to see and soon the phoenix flew around the room and finally stood on its perch.

"Come inside Mr. Potter"

Harry moved towards what seemed to be Dumbledore's office and nodded at the headmaster in greeting.

"Sit down, sit down my boy"

Harry sat opposite the Headmaster and looked straight at Headmaster's twinkling eyes.

"I want to thank you Headmaster. You have helped me and had believed in me even though most adults would ignore thinking it's a child's blabbering" Harry did want to thank his Headmaster properly. If it was not for him, Harry wouldn't have saved Sirius in time at all.

"No worries Mr. Potter, Lemon Drop?"

Harry shook his head and looked around the various headmaster portraits hanging around, feigning to sleep yet he knew at least some of them are listening. He has to be careful of what they are going to speak.

"How is Mr. Black?"

"He is getting better sir"

"Good"

"I hope you will keep my secret a secret Headmaster" Harry wanted to be straightforward and discuss this, no longer want to beat around the bush.

"Of course Mr. Potter"

"I do know all about what you did in your past, you know"

Harry revealed, knowing that he is indirectly threatening the Headmaster. But he has to if he wants to save himself. As expected his headmaster's face had gone a little pale.

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter?"

Still sharp in this old age.

"No Headmaster, it was a safety measure to save myself"

"Do you think I will hurt you Mr. Potter?"

Harry could see the genuine hurt in his headmaster's expression and he did witness what the man had gone through and how the Headmaster had changed from how power-hungry he was.

"No, I don't think you want to hurt me but I know very well how you were during your young age Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked at him through his half-moon spectacles with a serious eyes, his mind might be calculating how he can see the past which most of the seers rarely see.

"So it's not just future?"

Harry nodded saying, "Mostly it's past and rarely future"

Harry too didn't utter the word seer and thankfully Dumbledore too didn't say that word.

"That must be why your father and godfather requested a separate room?"

"Yes, I have them often and it's tiresome sometimes." The headmaster looked at him in concern.

"I want to help you my boy, my door is always open for you if you needed anything."

Harry nodded in gratitude and looked at the wise man, he looked suddenly old and Harry knew how much the headmaster had suffered for his mistakes. Harry did know very well what the headmaster went through after his sister's death and he felt pity for this old man, still struggling with guilt.

"I will inform you Headmaster if anything major happens"

Harry did know the headmaster has a major influence and he can inform him if anything big happens in future. Dumbledore looked surprised at the sudden trust from him yet he masked it with a smile skillfully.

"I will take my leave Headmaster" Dumbledore nodded at him and Harry was grateful and little surprised that the Headmaster treated him like an adult rather than a child.

On his way out, he turned back and looked at the headmaster and said,

"You know, he did love you in his own way"

They both knew who he was referring to and there was a sudden shine in Dumbledore's eyes, emotional blue eyes looked at him, expressing all the pain they hid with a cheery facade.

Those words were his way of showing gratitude for what the Headmaster done to save Sirius. Harry knew his words must have brought some piece to the Headmaster's own inner battle.

Harry turned back towards the door but stopped when the headmaster called him,

"Do come and speak with me sometimes my boy"

"I will headmaster"

Harry took his leave and exited the headmaster's office. He ignored the surprised look Professor McGonagall had and Harry suppressed the smile, looking at the grinning siblings of his was being dragged by Professor McGonagall, probably to complaint to Headmaster about them. They waved him a bye before going towards the circular staircase.

Thinking of Headmaster… Honestly, it has been as tragic as Salazar and Godric story.

Harry avoided going to history of magic and hated that subject because the history in the book and the history he knows is completely different and he had to remember the lies in the book for exams.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom looked irritated that he is in par with Granger and Malfoy among ten other people who were academically brilliant and was cleared off from participating first two rounds in which low level people duel each other. There also the two students, winners from the selection round.

Tom wanted to summon a snake while he was demonstrating, wanting to show off to the headmaster since Tom is almost a little admired the headmaster and his power although that man is really weird and Tom doubted headmaster's sanity most of the time.

Obviously, he wants to win not only to show off but he is after the price. A cup with the winner's name in the room of trophy and name registered in Hogwarts history along with a little fame. Tom felt this is a perfect chance for him to shine in others eyes.

Tom sneered silently when they were divided into pair and Professor Snape along with the Headmaster started giving instructions and explained the rules to them.

There was a circle around the center of the room in which they duel with the chosen opponent by the Professors. All you have to do is disarm them or make your opponent move out of the circle border. There is a time limit of maximum of ten minutes allowed to defeat your opponent if not after a few minutes, they duel again.

There are magical devices, recording the power behind the spell and you cannot use anything serious to harm your opponents. This rule is what troubled him because Tom didn't know what power each spell had and Tom was sure, he mostly knows only powerful spells and dark spells are not allowed.

A shield was erected around the circle so not to harm students gathering around to watch by the stray spells. Not that there were many students around to watch, only the students participating and the winners of upper year was there. Every other student is attending their respective classes.

Tom watched the Professor introducing the first pair dueling each other, along their academic talents. Tom felt insulted that he will be introduced as a second in academics in front of Granger and Malfoy. At least he will know who got the academic rank for sure and know whom to defeat next time.

The first boy looked aggressive and started the duel with Bombarda.

Moron…

There was a beep from the device and that aggressive Gryffindor had lost the duel. Who would be stupid enough to start with a Bombarda and that too in front of the Headmaster, they were supposed to be smart.

After a while, his turn came and his first match was against Granger of all people.

Tom will not lose to the likes of her; it will be his ultimate humiliation if he lost to her.

"Ranked second in academics for the past two years and straight O's in all his subjects, from the Slytherin house, Mr. Tom Riddle"

Granger suddenly looked at him with surprise all over her face.

Why? Why she's so surprised?

"Ranked third in academics with her specialty in Transfiguration and charms, from the Gryffindor house, Ms. Hermione Granger"

So, it is to let them know the gist of what are all your opponents' specialty and a little time for their mind to come up with a strategy.

Wait… Wait… Third?

Did the professor just told them that Granger is third? Is that the reason why Granger looked surprised because he is not first like she would have imagined?

Merlin… Please don't tell me it's Malfoy…

Tom had no time to be bewildered when the Professor had already told them to start. Tom dodged the Expelliarmus Granger aimed at him, Tom raised the shield to the next spell, he is on defense because he is at disadvantage of not knowing what light spell to use since he got comfortable with dark spells while dueling his fellow housemates and he really didn't know which spell the device may pick as a harmful and powerful one.

As far as he had watched the three duels, the opponents got eliminated because they used too much power instead of precision and brain. Tom didn't know why the old coot Headmaster is doing this to them? In real life, their opponent won't do all this but he did understand that the Headmater is trying to teach them all a lesson of dueling for a long time without getting exhausted by using powerful spells, he did felt the difference between now and how exhausted he became after just few minutes from the last year duel. Truly, it was their fault that they didn't realize all this. Tom felt like he still had to learn a lot of things about dueling.

"Fight back coward"

Still, he won't lose… he has a plan and it's already working. Honestly, Granger could never keep her cool around him, always competing against him, trying to get one at him. He didn't react to any of her taunts; Tom smirked at her when the next spell too got deflected by his shield. Yes, now that he knew he is not beaten by her in academics, he smirked victoriously at her.

She all too soon went for a powerful charm and the device beeped indicating her mistake. Even though they are all smart and got good marks in their exams, they are all still immature, giving into their anger and emotions easily. Even though Granger is smart, she gets easily irked by him and he felt pity for a particular Weasley because the whole Hogwarts know that the redhead student is the one whom Granger always went to if she wanted to vent about something.

"Winner of this match: Tom Riddle"

Tom could see angry tears threatening to fall from Granger's eyes and she sniffed at him, turning her back to him. She took the loss and he knew she will come next day again to compete with him in classes. He has to give it to this girl for her never failing attempt at competing nature, learning from her last failure, trying to be best.

Tom had gone to the finals since he is one of the top three students without the second round. He didn't know academics will give him a helping hand in this. It did pay him for tolerating those boring lessons and exams.

Next one was Malfoy. Ugh! To think this boy is the first one who had beaten both Tom and Granger, it just doesn't make any sense.

"Ranked fourth in his academics with his specialty in Defense and Potions, from the Slytherin House, Mr. Draco Malfoy"

What?

Granger too looked at Malfoy in surprise.

No way, there is no way someone is smarter than him, Granger and Malfoy. If it was the case, they would've definitely known about that student.

"Ranked first for the past two years with straight O's in all his subjects, from the Ravenclaw house, Mr. Lillian Potter" Professor Snape sounded bitter than usual.

Tom, Granger and Malfoy all looked at the boy with unconcealed surprise along with everyone in the room, to which the boy ignored everyone's stares, only nodding at the Headmaster in greeting, implying indirectly that they did know each other and are on speaking terms.

How? How they have never known that this boy had outsmarted them? Tom remembered sneering at this boy in his first year and that's all there it was and he never took notice of this boy and from the looks of Granger, she too didn't know anything about him while Malfoy stared, obvious to everyone with fascinated eyes.

When the duel began, Malfoy seemed to struggle concentrating and almost slipped while dodging.

Lillian Potter…

Potter looked at ease and if Tom had to grudgingly admit, he will say Potter was a little, only a little cool while turning Malfoy's spells into red colored roses. Tom had never seen anyone do that, he had seen the spells to be deflected or shielded or counterattacked with but this is so different and he was sure everyone was watching Potter with surprised eyes because the spells Potter used were all unheard of and all of them was within the device's range.

He was toying with Malfoy and soon Professor Snape tried to say something to distract Potter, it was obvious to everyone in his house how Professor Snape favored his godson Malfoy, not that any secret to other houses. Tom was curious whether Potter too will lose his cool or not.

"Arrogant... Just like his godfather."

Tom watched Potter losing his cool because a spell was wrongly aimed and went towards the protective shield Dumbledore erected for students safety from stray spells, but to everyone's surprise the spell didn't get deflected to the ground to neutralize its effect but slithered past the shield like a snake and went straight to Professor Snape. Everyone snickered when their grumpy Professor was crowned with roses and the highlight is it didn't come off.

"Sorry... I didn't know it will do that"

No one believed his lie while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with laughter, calming down Professor Snape and that he too was out of the line.

They turned again to see Malfoy was rendered motionless while they all laughed that he too was strangely restrained by roses of all things. Potter moved closer to Malfoy and smiled a little at Malfoy, making Malfoy's eyes to widen with whatever reason going inside Malfoy's head and plucked the wand from Malfoy's hand, making him the winner. Professor Snape sneered at Potter and mutter he was the winner, still with the crown made of roses. Professor Snape was too proud to as a student's help to remove it.

This has to be the most graceful duel of today and every one clapped at Potter, making Potter's cheeks to redden a little, making him almost a little cute. Wait, What? Tom must have heard it wrong from his own mind. He never used the c-word ever. That's it.

Tom had never seen eyes like that when their eyes met and he was struck with something he didn't know what name to give it.

They are going to duel next and the winner will be the winner of the tournament. Even without the usage of powerful and even dark magic, Tom was a little impressed with the way Potter used spells they don't know anything about.

And the way Malfoy was restrained by roses… Tom guessed they are not just roses; they only have the appearance of roses because if it was real roses, they could not restrain a human and Malfoy would have gotten of it.

Headmaster had raised the devices level a little further for the last duel and Tom was grateful for that.

He has to rely on the defense again and he didn't know will his shield will even work since the spell Potter used had gone past the shield Dumbledore himself has erected.

As soon as the duel started, Tom erected a shield of fire, hoping that the roses get burned but Potter had used a different spell making him to dodge else his own shield will cage and burn him.

Tom used spells he could think of and he knew he is starting to lose his cool just like Granger did a while back and gritted his teeth, Tom no longer cares whether he may use a powerful spell by mistake or not, he wants to win Potter make those green eyes looking at him with a gentle aura instead of competing him to glare at him in hate.

Tom felt exhilarated and felt alive dueling with Potter, there is something in Potter which is calling out the fire burning inside him. Tom finally spelled two spells in a row and while one of his spells was turned to roses by Potter, his other one was not noticed by Potter.

When he thought that will surely knock down Potter out of the circle line but to his surprise Potter had already erected a shield around him even before without him knowing, so he did know nonverbal spells.

All of a sudden taking the shield Dumbledore erected as an anchor, the roses had caught his wrists like a chain and he was pulled out and put down out of the circle, the thread of roses acting like a spring, without even letting him have time to think of a defense.

The flowers did have smell… what sort of magic is this? Even if you transfigured an object, they possessed the original properties of what the object has been transfigured into. To Malfoy, they acted like a chain and to him, like a muggle spring. Where did Potter learn all this?

At first students teased Potter a little for picking strange technique of using flowers despite being a boy but now they all looked at him with a little awe.

Tom cursed silently…

Humiliating…

Tom felt utterly humiliated with the way he was defeated and it didn't really register his mind that he had lost. Tom grimaced, mirroring Professor Snape's expression when Headmaster moved towards Potter to congratulate him, ignoring Granger's wide eyes full of disbelief.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom ignored his classmates and his eyes looked around, particularly at the Ravenclaw table.

He's missing today too…

Lillian Potter is not here again and he rarely comes to the great hall whether be it for breakfast, lunch or dinner. Where does he eat? Tom couldn't help but become more and more curious about the boy. No one really knows anything about the boy; most of them don't even know there is a Lillian Potter is studying in the same year. Heck he himself didn't know about Potter before the dueling competition.

But he got famous a little when the news spread around that it was a Ravenclaw who had won the dueling match and it's not a Slytherin or a Gryffindor.

Tom felt humiliated that the Potter had beaten him, the greatest wizard of his age's children. All his plans of forming a power base with the title of winner of dueling competition have been ruined by Potter. And the way Potter had brought emotions in him during the duel and Potter had managed to make Tom stare at him was what disturbed him even more.

Tom was curious yet at the same time there was anger towards Potter. Tom wanted to analyze as like Granger about the boy that had defeated them and that too in academics but they can only observe if he was even present, right? He never comes to the great hall and no one finds it odd because no one even knows him that well.

To Tom's irritation, Slytherin classes are mostly combined with Gryffindor and there's only one class combined with Ravenclaw in a week. He rarely sees Potter in class. Potter obviously does not spend all his time in library like Granger, in fact he had rarely seen Potter in the library and it's too frustrating to say that he cannot even see him.

Tom fumed silently still thinking about how utterly humiliated he felt when Potter had finally beaten him in duel. Merlin, Tom so wanted to payback for knocking down some of Tom's pride and arrogance. He vowed to himself that he will get his revenge next time. Tom even though had dueled inside his house for the power battle going on, had still lost to Potter.

Tom will practice dueling, even harder. If they had allowed dark spells he would have definitely won the match against that commoner Potter. Tom refused to admit that Potter is anyway special than him or powerful than him. What a ridiculous thought! Still he had to learn light spells a little more, at least for situations like this. His housemates were not really surprised since it happens most of the time because they all favor dark magic over the light magic allowed by Ministry. Real battle is when the Slytherin housemates duel with each other.

He turned around when he felt eyes on him, only to find it was Greengrass.

Daphne Greengrass.

A fourth year Slytherin student, a rising queen in her ranks, a year above him had actually kissed his cheeks as a greeting a week before, startling everyone around them at that time.

Tom nodded at her and went back to stare at his food.

The kiss on his cheek had thrilled and excited him. Not sexually but the power rush he had was unimaginable. To think a pureblood heiress had acknowledged him, Tom knew it as a fact that he will rule the Slytherin house in the future.

Ever since Tom had come to know that there is a name for speaking to snakes, Parsaltongue, he had known that only the people belonged to Salazar Slytherin can speak to snakes. It has narrowed down his search of his ancestry. There spread the rumor that he is a descendant of Salazar and a pureblood in his house. Tom let it since he knew the rumors will turn into fact someday.

There is not a single soul in his house now that can insult him or look down upon him. Some looked warily while some respected him but the stares from girls his age was what turned his stomach but Tom smiled at them, putting on a face, knowing some of them may come as help in future. Other than that, everything was fine.

If only he had won the dueling competition, it would have become like a trophy in his achievements. Tom cannot help but fume over Potter.

Again…

Like a circle, his thoughts come to where they had started, Potter.

That Potter is disturbing his plans and Potter doesn't even care is what infuriated him more.

While Tom fumed about losing the duel for the umpteenth time, Harry stared at the starry ceiling he had made with magic above his room. He had just now finished checking up with Sirius whom had begged him to make the Potter elves leave him at least for an hour. Harry didn't budge even an inch, he had ordered the elves which he rarely did to never allow Sirius alone and help him in any manner till he says not to.

"I am sorry baby."

"It's fine Sirius. No matter how sorry you are, I am not going to tell them to leave you alone. The healer had told that even though you're fine, you may faint if you overexert yourself. What if you fainted and no one was there?"

"Harry"

Harry could almost hear his father and Mr. Lupin laughing in the background over Sirius's whining.

Sirius had finally looked alive rather than sickly pale like all bones and skeleton.

They had yet to speak about what happened between Sirius and Bellatrix but he didn't want to speak in the presence of his father and Harry didn't want Sirius to remember that incident since father had told him that Sirius has nightmares almost daily. Harry didn't want to bring his mother, making his father worry even more. He is already worried about Sirius forgetting about things sometimes.

"Sirius, do you want me to quit Hogwarts and come there to take care of you?"

Sirius shook his head and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Good. Then all you have to do is get better. I will tell the elves to leave you alone after I finished this year, okay?"

Sirius nodded and Harry cut the call off. It was painful to see Sirius struggling to form words and speak. He had become better but has not yet recovered completely.

Harry grabbed his forehead when it started throbbing.

It's payback time.

He had held them all too much while taking care of Sirius, he had kept them inside his shield, he rarely had time even when he got Hogwarts, since he had to make up for the work he had missed during his one month absence. Harry let the vision in, knowing the headache will become worse if he resisted anymore.

~~~~Harry gasped when he looked around his surroundings.

There she was… His mother, Lily Potter was speaking with his father.

His father looked so happy and so was his mother.

"Are you Serious, Lily?"

"No, I am not Sirius"

His father groaned that his words are thrown back at him.

His mother laughed merrily,

"How many times have you said that and irritated me?"

"Lily"

"Fine, fine. Yes, I am pregnant"

"But but, we just had the twins"

And Harry looked greedily at his parents since he never knew they were this happy speaking about him.

"I don't know James; we did use protection charm yet so soon, barely few months and yet…"

His father put a hand above his mother's stomach,

"This one must definitely be stubborn, inheriting it from you and the awesomeness of Potter family genes."

They looked happy and Harry had never seen his father like this, so full of life and happiness.

"Just to be safe, let's see the healer just to confirm that both of you are healthy and fine. Yeah?"~~~~

Harry looked above at the starry ceiling; he had created it for the reason that it calms him somewhat after a disturbing vision. His parents did look happy but Harry knew that his parents did try to abort him, he had heard about it when his father was inconsolable with his mother's death, blabbering around in his sleep. Harry did ask about that to Sirius and all he got from Sirius was a tight hug and that he's too young to understand.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Damn it all to hell…

He is second… Again…

His third year too ended with him being second.

Tom Riddle wants to be the one to pass Hogwarts with the golden badge they give for the number one academic student during graduation.

This is getting ridiculous. His dream of wanting the badge had sadly seemed so far away. It looked like he is going to be the student who no-matter-how-much-he-tries-he-always-come-second kind of student. And Tom really didn't want everyone to view him like that.

Tom has 'Outstanding' grade in every subject yet still… Still he is second.

At least he knows who has gotten the first rank now. He didn't have to fume about granger, the mudblood getting first like every year.

Lillian Potter…

And to his utter irritation, his mind displayed few rare images of times Tom had seen Lill- Potter from his wide green eyes to him in a corner with a book in library.

Tom knew his mind gets obsessed with little things like searching for his ancestry and are there any ways to immortality. But Tom never expected his mind to get obsessed that too over a boy.

Yes, he's smart. Tom admits it with the way Lillian, damn it Potter dueled. Tom just a bit, a little tiny bit was impressed, just a bit. But that's all. There is no reason for him to notice the way he rarely smiles or participates in class. After searching for so long, Tom did get to see Potter once a week in History of Magic class, combined class for Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The Potter brat sleep on the class for Merlin's sake but still he gets top marks. Tom had never found anyone more infuriating than Potter.

Okay, stop it right there…

This is the nth time he is going down those thoughts.

Tom is tired, tired of analyzing Lillian Potter, thinking of Lillian Potter.

Tom wished he stole some of dreamless potion and sleeping potion to knock him out.

Soon his mind taunted,

Forced to take potions by a mere boy…

Merlin… Please…

Tom groaned for his mind to shut up and missed the comfort of Terror, not much, just a little. Terror will jump on him as soon as they went to the orphanage.

Curse you Lillian… Potter…

Curse your green eyes…

Curse your stupid, wavy long hair, like a girl…

Curse your ear cuff and, and…

He is doing it again…

Curse you Lillian Potter…

Tom didn't know that he wasn't the only one who cursed Harry because in some other compartment Hermione had started to vent about how Potter had beaten her again and Ron was the one cursing Harry for making Ron go through this year ever since the dueling competition.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom was very, very happy, not that it reflects on his face but he is very happy that he is not spending this summer at the orphanage.

Avery had invited him to spend his summer in their Manor since Avery's grandparents had gone to their younger son's house and it's just Avery's father and him.

Tom had been envious when he realized Avery had grown in a wonderful Manor while he had been in that hell hole of an orphanage but soon got over it, since he has better things to do. He had already charmed somewhat aloof Avery's father, him being a parselmouth and a book hidden in his trunk with the title 'How to Act like a Pureblood Gentleman' guarded by Mr. Terror had helped too to fascinate Avery's father. This is the first decent adult he could speak with so Tom had used this opportunity to learn anything he can from Avery's father and Mr. Avery indulged him seeing his curiosity and intelligence.

It so happened during one of the day, Tom had asked Mr. Avery whether is there a way to visually see himself from a third perspective's view. To which Mr. Avery had replied that if he used a time turner and there too involved conditions and rules of not being seen by other self. Just then after a while Mr. Avery had told him about pensive.

A Pensive in which you can put your own memory in it and view that from a stranger's view. You can notice things which you have not even noticed originally later and can even use it to sort your chaotic thoughts.

Why didn't he read about this before?

Tom had disgustingly used all his fake expressions and charms on Mr. Avery so as to let him use it just once and Mr. Avery had finely agreed to let him use it but only if he stayed for the supervision since it is really rare item and very expensive.

Then Mr. Avery had taught him how to extract a specific memory from his mind for three days till he got it perfectly. It would have been easy if he let Mr. Avery extract it from his mind but Tom wanted this to do it himself. Mr. Avery was curious of what he is this desperate to see but Tom just smiled mysteriously at him but his insides were burning with fire, making him feel excited and alive.

When the day came to use the pensive, Tom thanked Mr. Avery and politely refused assistance from Mr. Avery saying that it is very personal else he wouldn't have asked this favor from him.

A memory which was buried safely in his mind with his newly learnt occlumency shield, which he had kept from pondering, avoiding it.

This is it…

Tom like practiced, thought clearly of the time he was blindfolded by a spell and someone had stayed and healed him, informing him that he was H, then later denied it...

He had been avoiding this memory because somewhere he was afraid that H had avoided him knowingly. But not anymore, even if it was not H, he wants to know who it was.

No more running away, he is not a coward.

Okay, that sounded disgustingly like a Gryffindor.

Tom put the memory in the pensive and looked at the silvery thing swirling in the pensive and leaned towards it…

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

( **A/N** : Hope you're all fine. Thank you for all your wishes to do my best in exam and understanding my delay in updating. I had written it well. Hope I get ranked with in hundred.

Sorry for the mistakes because I had written in a rush as soon as I finished my exam.

Thanks specially to **LooneyTune** and **Oats and Milk**. Your words did encourage me to keep on studying.)


	17. Chapter 15

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. And there are some lines in this chapter taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

 **Note:** If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** It's TMR/HP slash.

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and all your love.)

 **Chapter 15:**

Tom inhaled quickly when he was inside what appeared to be his memory of being injured after the duel. He followed himself closely and waited with excitement to see who had helped him that time.

Was it H?

Or was it not? If so how did they know about H?

At first there was no one and all of a sudden two spells were aimed at him. Where the spells did come from when there was no one there near him?

Tom watched in bated breath when a figure emerged out of thin air and he realized they must have been using a charm to be invisible or the invisibility cloak he had studied about in the magical objects and its properties book.

Lillian Potter…

Tom's eyes widened looking at Potter kneeling down and started healing him.

So many questions rose in him…

Is Lillian Potter the one who sent him all those gifts?

What is his relation with H?

If he's not H then how he came to know about H?

Even putting aside all that, how did Lillian knew he was injured, lying there?

Even if it was a coincidence, why did he help him?

Even if he helped him out of humanity, why did he run away?

Why is he pretending that he didn't know about Tom personally even after healing him?

So many questions yet there was no answer to calm his mind.

Lillian bent down tapping his right leg with his wand and muttered Ferula.

Tom watched himself from a third person view and was surprised to see expressions other than rage on his usually blank face. After a while of casting healing charms on him, Potter looked closely at Tom without touching him while his past self had finally calmed down and stopped yelling.

He watched Potter observing him for any injuries and looked at his face closely, extended his hand and caressed Tom's face so tenderly.

Oh, Tom remembered it. How he remembered that almost tender enough to melt him touch?

He watched Potter uttering a sleeping spell and while he was on the verge of sleeping, Potter leaned down again and kissed his forehead.

Tom's heart started to beat irregularly looking at the sight in the pensive.

Why did Potter do that? It almost looked like Potter cared for him genuinely.

Potter then muttered near his ear,

"Sorry, I lied to you. I am not H. Take care"

Tom watched his past self sleeping and Potter transfigured a bed for him, levitated his past self on the bed and charmed the door safe for the defenseless him lying on the transfigured bed before exiting it. Tom tried to follow but the memory became hazy and he knew it will only display as long as he is aware of his surroundings or be conscious in it.

Tom emerged from the pensive with a stunned look in his face and removed the memory from the pensive without leaving a magical trace.

Tom bowed down traditionally to Mr. Avery who was looking at him curiously and said thank you for letting him use this expensive magical object. He didn't say a word about anything after that and moved towards Avery's room where he is staying for the time being.

He sat down and tried to come to a solution of what he had witnessed.

The Lillian Potter he has been cursing *cough* obsessing *cough* over for the past few months was the one who had helped him.

Potter was already mysterious enough to give him a headache in trying to figure him out and this made him even more of a headache to find Potter's intentions.

Forget about confronting Potter, it was difficult enough to even catch a glimpse of him in Hogwarts. Yet Tom cannot wait to see him and he is going to confront him one way or another. Tom was even ready to use leglimens on him if Potter refused to answer him because this is a life and death matter for Tom. Tom had been breathing and living all because of H. Even if Potter is not H then he must at least know something about H.

Potter is the key in finding H.

Avery had thankfully remained silent and he spent the rest of his days chilling out in Avery's Manor but his mind had been a chaos of not figuring whether Potter is H or not.

His days, other than that in the Manor was peaceful, trying to charm Mr. Avery, speaking about wizarding world, reading books and wandering in the garden, eating delicious meals the elves made.

And just like that one day Mr. Avery had said indirectly that there is going to be something happening in Hogwarts this year. That made both Avery and him restless trying to figure out what's happening.

Mr. Avery reluctantly revealed seeing them so persistent to find about it and said a little about the Triwizard Tournament and the fame if they won it along with the prize money of thousand galleons.

Tom was startled hearing about the magic schools other than Hogwarts and he realized how his thinking was closed off not thinking past Hogwarts.

Tom would have joined even if it was a simple tournament because while he is in Hogwarts, if someone else won anything then it would be a huge blow to him but this seemed to be a big tournament and along with price money.

Thousand Galleons?

If he won, it would change his life and Tom doesn't have to return to the muggle world at all.

It seemed his fourth year will be a lot exiting now all he has to do is to wait for the start of his fourth year.

Well until then he has to flatter Mr. Avery more so he could learn all about the tournament in advance which he is so not looking forward to.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Draco was full of nerves and squeezed his mother's hand and ignored her well concealed surprise on her face because he rarely ever displayed affection since he is a grown boy now. But this is different situation because, standing in front of the Potter Manor's gate, waiting for Mr. Potter to allow them inside was nerve wrecking.

Ever since he came to know about Bellatrix Black's death and Sirius Black's near brush with death, his mother had decided to pay Sirius Black a visit. He was not that close with Sirius but he did speak with him a lot of times because of his mother's insistent of being in touch with Head of Black family. Sirius was fun unlike all his relatives who always had a cold expression on their face.

So when Mother had informed Father that she's going to visit Sirius in Potter Manor, Draco jumped up at the opportunity to speak with Lillian properly. Both of his parents were surprised. While his father sneered at the mention of Potter, his mother had silenced him with a single glare and even agreed to bring him along.

Draco had ruined all sorts of chances till now to properly speak with Lillian but he won't get mesmerized by Lillian's eyes anymore because he had already gotten used to them, thanks to the various spells he used to learn of the same color.

But standing now in the enormous gate of the Potter Manor made him nervous.

Many may think he is just overreacting or that he is obsessing over Lillian stupidly but the fact is this is the first time he wanted to be close with someone without any power play or his father's influence. Draco wanted something in his life genuinely for the first time, to get to know Lillian, to befriend him. He was at first got curious only because of his eye color but then Lillian seemed so different from the twins, aloof and so mysterious. Draco only got more curious as the days passed and even after the duel he had lost to Lillian by roses of all things, he had only felt respect towards Lillian instead of anger.

Lillian…

Lillian is like freedom to Draco…

To the boy who never took a step out of the line his father had drawn, Lillian is like running in a forest freely, swimming in an ocean, flying in the broom towards the sky, to simply put Lillian is freedom in his caged life. Lillian meant so much to him.

Lillian made him not to sneer at half bloods, to not to judge anyone with appearance because Lillian's the smartest in the Hogwarts, made him research, made him to study harder, made him learn new spells, made him want to improve, made him want to become someone worthy.

It's not as if he has turned into saint or anything. Draco still does sneer at mudb-, no muggleborns and bully Granger, Weasley, Longbottom and compete with Alex Potter, pulling dirty tricks during Quidditch match. He does scare the younger year students and even order around the elves. But he is changing…

Draco is maturing and he knew it too that Lillian had brought the changes in his life and Lillian may not even know all that but he owed it all to Lillian.

His mother too must have noticed it too and was strangely looking forward to why he insisted to see Sirius.

Draco refused to fidget because his father will have his head if he still behaved like a child.

Mr. Potter opened the gate with his palm on the ward from inside and greeted them.

"Mrs. Malfoy"

"Mr. Potter"

Draco bowed traditionally, startling both his mother and Mr. Potter. Draco watched the garden and surroundings of Potter Manor, noticing how different it was from Malfoy Manor while Mr. Potter and his mother exchanged few words about Sirius Black.

The manor was almost as big as Malfoy Manor but it lacked the richness Malfoy Manor screamed off. Even though it's a Manor, this felt like a home. Draco stayed silent noticing how the inner works were and the portraits on the wall.

Draco felt nervous when he heard laughter coming from the room they are heading to.

"Harry…."

It sounded strangely like Sirius whining about something and more laughter followed.

Harry…?

Draco peeked in the room and gasped inaudibly at the sight

.

There Sirius was, lying in the bed, there were elves all around the bed with different bowls of food while Lillian was sitting beside Sirius with a bowl of his own and it seemed like he was feeding Sirius.

"Harry Please…"

The man a little away from the bed tried to control his laughter but failed miserably and then Mr. Potter who was accompanying them had also joined that man in laughter.

"James…"

Sirius whined and his eyes widened looking at him and his mother, obviously embarrassed in front of them looking like that.

"Cissa…"

Cissa?

Since when were they close enough for Sirius to call her like that?

But his mother moved around the elves surrounding the bed Sirius was in and sat near him, asking about his health.

"How are you Sirius?"

"I am fine Draco"

Draco nodded at Sirius. Sirius exchanged few words with Draco and he started conversing with Draco's mom. Lillian glanced at him shyly but didn't say a word.

"Harry, why don't you show around the manor to Draco?"

Mr. Potter asked Lillian and Draco realized that his family must call him as Harry. Lillian nodded to his father and turned his head towards Sirius,

"Don't think you're escaping from this Sirius. You have to eat well"

"Seriously Harry, I am fine. And if I eat one more bowl of healthy food, I think my tongue will commit suicide"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you that the healer had advised to give you food filled with nutrients and he even gave me a chart Sirius."

"But it was weeks before Harry and now I'm really fine. Above all Draco is a guest, Go and spend some time with him"

Just then all the elves around the bed chorused,

"Don't worry Master Harry. We is standing here till you comes. We won't let him escape"

Draco too snickered along with Mr. Potter while Sirius groaned in dismay.

"If one day Harry started an army with the elves, I won't be surprised James"

"You know Sirius how well they adore him. The elves don't even listen to me"

Lillian got up and Draco followed him out of the door. Draco could very well see how the house elves adored Lillian and how Lillian treated them like friends. Draco instantly felt guilty of how poorly they treated the elves and Draco felt dirty to stand near the pureness of Lillian.

"Hi"

Merlin… to think a day would come when Lillian will speak with him.

"Hello Lillian, how are you?"

"I am fine Malfoy."

"You can call me Draco"

Lillian looked at him strangely and guided him towards the rose garden and Draco was mesmerized by them quickly, remembering how Lillian had turned his spells to roses. Sev had been livid that Draco had lost and even suggested his father to more training much to Draco's dismay. But it was fun to watch Sev sneering and grumbling with a rose crown on his head for almost a week since he refused to ask Lillian's help to remove it.

"Don't you hate me Malfoy?"

"What? Why would I?"

"Well, the way you behave with the twin was sort of obvious"

"No… No... I don't hate you. It's just twins always pranks the Slytherin house members and we sort of developed enmity between us"

"Oh. It's just you always stare at me or something whenever I go to the library so I thought you are planning to ambush me or something."

"No. It's not like that... It's just... Will you be my friend Lillian?"

"What?"

His green eyes widened and he felt both happy and nervous to be solely under those eyes complete attention.

"Er… I mean it's not a compulsion or anything. I just always wanted to befriend you. The timing was never right and I just kept messing up. I don't even know how to befriend anyone so… Er… You don't have to if you don't want to"

Draco never had to befriend anyone, they just come to him because of his family name and he too always had pride in his family name. But this is different and nerve wrecking. How do people normally get close with others?

"No… It's just first time anyone want to befriend me?"

Lillian looked amazed and he didn't know why he thought like that.

"What? Why wouldn't people want to be? You're smart, clever, and good in everything and sort of have a mysterious aura around you and you're a very good person. Above all you have very beautiful eyes. Why wouldn't anyone want to befriend you?"

Draco realized he had said too much when he looked at Lillian who was staring at him in wonder.

Draco turned his face away, trying to cover his reddened cheeks in embarrassment.

Draco just wanted to get away from here because this is not going how exactly he dreamt it off be nor did he expect for it to go well. But when he glanced at Lillian, he was startled because he was sure there was a little white in those greenish eyes. They seem to be testing him, looking into his soul.

Draco shook his head slightly to see if his eyes were really like that only to find that it was not the case. Must be his imagination…

"You will never betray me"

Was it a question or a statement?

"I will never Lillian", Draco answered honestly.

Because turning away from Lillian means turning away from goodness and pureness. Lillian seemed to find what he was looking for and smiled at him for the first time.

Draco hesitantly tried to smile because he felt shaken up to see Lillian smiling at him.

"So all the creepy staring was your attempts at befriending me?"

Draco nodded slightly in embarrassment since it seemed his voice had gone somewhere.

"Well, come on. I will show you the flowers around the garden"

While Draco was standing like a statue, Lillian shook his head at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the garden.

"Lillian…"

He whispered but Lillian turned around, must have heard it and smiled at him.

"What?"

"You will be my friend, right? Forever and forever no matter the house we are in, even in Hogwarts?"

Draco blurted out his innermost thoughts; Lillian's green eyes making him spill everything. Lillian looked amused at first then said something that will blow away all his worries,

"Yes. I will be"

Draco grinned at him and followed silently.

"Now tell me Draco, how the three years were, trying to find who was the first in academics"

Draco realized Lillian too has a mischievous side just like the twins. It must be in the Potter genes.

"Lillian, you would not believe the extra lessons Sev and my father made me take…"

He was cut off in midsentence,

"You can call me Harry."

Draco smiled continuously at him like a fool and told him, more like babbled on about Sev and his father, to which he was rewarded with smiles now and then from Li… Harry.

"And you should have seen the Granger girl Harry, trying to catch and analyze what your study habits are. I almost feel sorry for the Weasley. Almost"

…..

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Draco who was smiling like a fool, waving off to Harry like they were best friends with just few minutes. Sirius was glad when the Malfoy's exited the room, guided by the elves towards the gate along with James. Sirius knew his Harry never befriended anyone and now all of a sudden his baby was smiling angelically at Draco.

Sirius was too deep the way his thoughts are turning towards for few minutes. He cannot even grasp the fact that his angel Baby befriending a Slytherin of all people.

His innocent baby smiling at Draco, a Slytherin of all people, befriending him was like a rabbit befriended by a wolf.

"Baby, that… He... Draco…"

Sirius couldn't find words to express his bewilderment let alone to warn Harry.

It seemed Harry knew what he was going to say anyway because he muttered words only he could hear, "Salazar and Godric"

Sirius groaned, turning slightly green.

Eww…

Harry seemed to find definite pleasure in making him remember them and his traitorous mind conjured all sort of unwanted images of two blurry figures doing all sort of things.

Remus looked at their interaction curiously and asked them,

"What are you two murmuring? Let me in on the joke too"

"You don't want to know Remus"

Harry replied back and Sirius was glad about them finally getting along, forgetting all about Draco for a while. Moony even convinced Harry to call him as Remus instead of Mr. Lupin. Life is going good because his world revolved around Remus and his baby.

"Harry, you were in the middle of something."

Sirius groaned when Harry grabbed the nearest bowl of mushy looking thing, probably made of vegetables. Sirius glared at Remus.

Not so cool Moony.

Remus and Harry are getting along rather well. They both took great pleasure in driving him mad.

Sirius refused to eat anymore even if his baby wanted him to.

No more of this yucky stuff.

He wants some spicy and tasty food. It is like that ever since Harry had returned from Hogwarts after the end of his third year with the trophy, winner of the dueling competition. They all have been so proud. The twins were already impressed hearing about it and started requesting Harry to duel with them to which James refused vehemently. Even before Harry came home, the elves took great pleasure in taking care of him; they refused to give him anything he wanted or sneak away. For Merlin's sake, they refused to even listen to James.

But it became worse when Harry returned home. Sirius is really fine and his trembling hands had stopped almost along with his memory problem.

He was shaken from his thoughts when his baby started sniffling,

"Baby… Harry…"

He looked up and immediately felt bad when Moony and Prongs glared at him. It seemed James had returned to the room after sending the guests off.

"Fine. I will eat it"

Sirius opened his mouth when Harry brightened and gave him that yucky food to which the snickering started again.

They all are enjoying in his misery.

"Don't pout Padfoot. I have good news for you."

Sirius looked at Prongs to continue.

"We are all going on a vacation to my beach house so cheer up"

Sirius turned wide eyes at Harry to which he chuckled and indicated,

"The healer too instructed that a vacation somewhere will make you feel good, improve your mental condition and will calm your nerves. So we are all going"

"We?"

"Of course, we meant me, father, twins, you and Remus"

The best news ever.

For now he had to endure all sort of food Harry gives him as per the healer indicated. If only he get his hands on that healer for giving a complete chart to Harry, detailing everything like that.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Finally…

Freedom…

The sea tasted like freedom instead of salty to Sirius. He knew Harry and everyone are not asking him anything about that incident because they didn't want to stress him. They all agreed to go to the beach house instead of the Quidditch world cup, afraid that the crowd and noise will upset Sirius's condition. He was glad to have them as a family, loving him and taking care of him.

But he admitted, he had been reckless enough to fight near the veil. When he went to the department of mysteries to retrieve something his superior had requested him off, he didn't expect to run into Bellatrix of all people sneaking there without permission at that time.

When he saw Bellatrix, he had lost all sort of reason and all he thought that time was of how much Lily suffered while having Harry inside.

Ever since he heard that spell albeit not accurately from Harry, he knew that spell did nothing good yet he wasn't sure about it so he had been searching in the Black family library but when he came to know about it, he gasped in horror not imagining that the girl he grew up with could become so cruel.

His family all had certain craziness and were all pureblood maniacs but he did have sorted his parent issues and pulled himself together, matured as the years passed to know not everyone in the family were all like that, for example his uncle, his brother Regulus and even Narcissa.

But to think Bellatrix will use a Black family spell on Lily. That spell was used on mistress and the girls their husbands having an affair with, if they got pregnant, the baby will suck every energy from the mother in case the wives wanted to keep the child so as to not create any suspicions, making it seem like death due to complicated child birth. Sirius had once again proof that his ancestors were nothing but sick.

Sirius didn't know why Bellatrix used it on Lily. There was never even a second that Sirius doubted Lily because he had witnessed James and Lily's love.

But Sirius also knew that Bellatrix had seen a healer sometime before Lily's death and Black family members knew that she cannot give birth to a child and that made her even crazier. They all avoided speaking with her when as the days passed, she became even more unstable. Sirius guessed that during their verbal fight, Lily must have said something about that. Even still, that gives Bellatrix no right to kill her. Yet this was entirely his guess only and nothing more.

Lily…

Many may think that Lily doesn't love James as much as James loved her but he had witnessed how much Lily adored all those antics of James secretly.

At first there was little tension between Sirius and Lily when James and Lily started dating because Sirius was a little possessive over James, the first human being who showed him a new path from his Black family name but then they grew closer, exchanging embarrassing moments of Prongs much to James's annoyance.

Lily was like a best friend, a good sister and sometimes was like a mother to James, Sirius and even to Remus, taking care of his wounds after a rough night of full moon. They were all close, them and the Longbottom's even the Weasley's.

If Bellatrix hadn't casted a spell, Lily would still be here and James won't become a living corpse, trying to hide that from everyone and his baby would have never known what loneliness was at the mere age of three.

All those thoughts brought rage in him at that time. The rage blinded his logical sense, making him to draw the wand and she dueled back. It sort of became crazy between them. They became both reckless, the black madness running too deep in them because of all the inbreeding in family. He was glad that Regulus got married out of the family.

But when she stumbled in the veil and pulled him too in it. Even in death, she wanted to destroy someone.

Maybe, he shouldn't have given into his emotions because while getting pulled into the veil of no returning back, he could imagine how much it will affect Remus and Prongs. Sirius didn't even want to think how his baby will cope with his death.

But he somehow miraculously survived, all because of his godson and his muddled mind did notice the presence of Dumbledore. His baby must have revealed it to the headmaster about what he must have seen in the vision. His baby revealed a secret which may put him in danger just to save him.

Everything had become hazy after that and he sort of went in and out of consciousness yet aware of how much his baby Harry suffered seeing him like that. Harry spoke with him all the time about something, keeping him company always. Those words, his care, his baby's love had brought him to the living world.

After that started the recovery, him being unable to talk properly, unable to move, his mind forgetting something. It had been painful and he felt those days are punishment to him for being so careless and stupid. The aurors came in to investigate about that, not much cared about the crazy woman so the case was closed sooner and Sirius was in no state to look after the duties of Black family and he was glad his brother took the responsibility while Regulus did inform him about if anything major happened during his visits to Potter Manor.

Sirius slowly got better as the days passed. He did struggle to lift the hand that went inside the veil. His healer paid him regular visits to check his mental condition.

Sirius sighed happily looking at the sun setting and got out of the sea, moving towards the sand to lie with James and Remus.

It has been a much needed vacation for everyone to relax, especially Harry who became too paranoid even if a mosquito bit him. He knew Harry worries a lot and has every right to be because he did hear what his baby spoke to James tht timme.

~~"Father, do you think I am staying near Sirius because I think you cannot take care of him? No, you're wrong. He may be your best friend and even brother. But to me, Sirius… Sirius is everything… He has been my father when I needed it and has been my mother sometimes even when I didn't need it. He has been a friend to me, a godfather to me, a guardian to me, a protector to me and even a mentor to me. I don't think you understand to what extent I depend on Sirius. If it wasn't for Sirius being in my life, I don't know what I would have become. I know you all can take care of him. It's just if I went to Hogwarts, I might go insane, worrying over Sirius, not knowing how he is. I don't know what I will do if something happened to Sirius father. He had helped me in many ways in my life Father and to tell you the truth… He anchors me to the world."~~

Those words had made him realize how dependent Harry is and how much he loved Sirius.

Sirius sat between James and Remus, leaned a little on Moony while James pretended to vomit.

He stuck his tongue at Prongs and then chuckled looking at the twins dragging Harry to the sea and Harry screaming for help at Tally while the two elves James had brought here too joined in the fun when Harry ordered them to and they all started playing in the water.

"Prongs, do you know what Bellatrix did?

Both Moony and James tensed realizing he is talking about that incident. Sirius wanted to say this to them especially to James because he had every right to.

Sirius could see James trembled with suppressed rage as he explained everything to Prongs. Remus put a hand around his shoulder to comfort him. James got up quickly and went away from there. Sirius let him, knowing that it is difficult for him to even speak about Lily let alone her death. Sirius knew being alone only James could deal with it because the person who killed Lily was not even here to show his anger on so there is no way but to deal with it.

Sirius turned his head around from James and looked at his baby laughing happily. He prayed that Harry didn't see this conversation in his visions because he didn't want his baby to know.

If Harry knew about this, he will be guilty and beyond worried that he had sucked all the energy out of his mother to survive. Sirius never wanted Harry to know and prayed to Merlin that his baby never came to know about this.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

The start of his fourth year was going well.

Tom looked around the Ravenclaw table; Tom sat on the place which may let him watch almost most of the Ravenclaw table. Tom was sure Potter definitely has to be here because no one can skip the welcome feast unless they are ill or something.

His summer had been dragging, almost torturous because he was impatient to see Potter and know about the tournament. Tom was hungry yet he could not eat properly, his eyes wandering about the Ravenclaw table.

Tom dropped his fork when he finally spotted Potter, sitting aloof from everyone, munching the food. He had to strain his neck; even so he was grateful that he had grown taller this summer.

Tom picked his fork again not to come off as an emotional fool and he stared at Potter not caring if it was obvious. Soon Potter must have gotten aware of someone's eyes on him so Potter looked around and finally saw him staring.

Merlin…

That green color of his eyes can be seen even from the distance and when they focused their attention solely on him, Tom felt hungry for more.

Potter's hair has grown lengthier, almost past his shoulder and it didn't make him look girly, instead he looked handsome.

Wait…

Where are his thoughts going?

His attention was pulled away from Potter when Headmaster Dumbledore got to his feet the buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Every Quidditch lunatics were too shocked to voice their thoughts. Dumbhedore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts; we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year"

Dumbledore continued, ignoring the gasps and overly unnecessary drama of the Weasley twins.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at everyone. Tom felt smug that he got to know about this already, not that he is the only one.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

And just like him, there were students who liked to participate because of the money because an orphan like him or if a poor student got that money, it will help ease their financial problem somewhat.

"There is of course an age restriction. Only students who completed their third years- will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. We are still currently imposing the Ministry of Magic to rise the age so that only sixth and seventh year students should be allowed, considering the dangerousness of the tasks. For now, students above third year can participate. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

Tom looked around and saw Potter already moving away, so he followed him, pushing the students aside, not caring about their annoyed stares at him.

"Potter"

Tom knew, Potter had heard it and even must have known that he is trying to reach him but still didn't turn back and in an instant he vanished from the crowd.

Damn it…

Well, where and how long Potter can run?

Days passed in dull manner and he had to regret bout what he thought that day because Potter was nowhere to be found. Tom was on the verge of gripping his hair in frustration.

There was only history of magic class that Slytherin had combined classes with Ravenclaw. Other than that class, their Potions and Care of Magical creatures classes were combined with Gryffindor and their Herbology and Divination with Hufflepuff.

Just like the last year, Potter never attends the history class and the Professor Binns didn't give a damn nor that the Professor will go and complaint to the Headmaster.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom was annoyed as hell at the foreign students and their haughty attitude. Tom turned away from the sight and focused on Dumbledore.

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Ministry officials," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

So when the Goblet was put in place, Tom had put his name in that cup, looking around the surroundings and nodded at the people cheering him up especially his Slytherin housemates. Yet the person he strangely wanted to show off was nowhere to be found even now. He turned away from the squealing girls and sneered in secret in annoyance. He hoped at least the cup will select him.

He spent the day irritated at the boys, even the strongest boys of his Slytherin house were all talking about nothing but the girls of Beauxbatons. But he went to his dorm and waited for Avery and Nott to tell him a gist of which of the students had put their name in.

He was not surprised to hear about Granger and even all the Weasleys putting their name in the goblet. Granger is very competitive in nature. From what he heard, Potter didn't put his name in even though his siblings had put it in… Tom had watched him looking almost bored with the tournament.

Tom wanted to wipe that expression from Potter's face but it still was a tough competition. Everything will be decided by the magical goblet.

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Tom didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as he would have normally.

Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Tom simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

He looked at the Ravenclaw table and had finally found Potter again.

He glared at him in annoyance for putting him through so much just to get a hold of him and have a conversation, diverting his attention from his studies and all of Tom's plans. This year is already crazy enough that he had no time to find who his parents are.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness.

The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting… A few people kept checking their watches…

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

Tom watched Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

Bloody Quidditch Player…

He hated him because just like the boys with Beauxbatons girls, the girls were always following around Victor krum.

Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. Next is the Hogwarts champion…

Tom prayed to Merlin silently, not that his face revealed any of his nervousness.

The both selected candidates looked like sixth or seventh year and Tom felt nervous, but he cannot show excitement nor disappointment in his face if he didn't get selected.

Now is not the time to doubt him. Tom looked at Dumbledore with a blank face.

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Tom Riddle!"

Yes…! Tom got this. He got selected among all the upper years and even some strong purebloods of his house. Wait till Terror know about this. Terror will be so happy for him.

"No!" said Weasley loudly, but his protest was drowned by the uproar from the Slytherin table.

Even Headmaster Dumbledore looked surprised at the applause a muggle born getting from Slytherin students, not that most of them knew he is a half blood.

Well, Tom alone knows how difficult it was to become one of them, making the Slytherin house to acknowledge him and his power.

Even the other house members cheered for him when he got up except, of course for the Gryfffindor house. Tom purposefully turned his head and smirked at Granger and Weasely.

Eat your heart out Weasley.

Tom ignored their horrified eyes and more protests, moving away from the Slytherin table, nodding at his housemates for their support.

With confident steps Tom moved towards the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for him went on as he walked.

Tom paused just for a second and stared at Potter, sitting on the Ravenclaw table startling Potter. Potter's eyes grew wide when Tom stared at him in front of all the students and staff.

Tom turned his head away from Potter and went inside the chamber and stood a little far from the other chosen champions, ignoring their look of bewilderment that he got selected, his mind somewhere else.

Just wait and watch Lillian Potter. Tom already had a plan to confront him... No, more like Potter will seek him out on his own.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Dragon…

Can you bloody believe it that his first task was a dragon?

As soon as he heard it from Professor Slughorn who heard it from the groundkeeper, he regretted entering this tournament at all. Professor Slughorn had informed it to him about the first task for that he had to put up with him going on and on about himself.

Yes, Tom wanted this popularity and it will be useful to him to get that price money above all and also it will maintain his image so he could get a job he wanted. But this he didn't ask for. He thought it will be not like this, like fighting a dragon or something. He just cannot believe the old coot Dumbledore with his twinkling eyes allowed it.

Tom wanted to live, live more than anyone; he was researching already for immortality ways ever since he heard about vampires being true. He too wanted to be immortal; he had to find a way without becoming a bloody vampire. Tom knew that there will be ways to become one other than that, wizards and witches afraid to go beyond, go further than normal magic but Tom was ready, ready to do any forbidden magic to exist forever. The fear of dying had started at the mere age of seven and it only rooted deep in him to find a way, a way to be immortal.

He didn't want to risk his life for a bloody tournament. But there is no turning back and if he did withdrew from the tournament, it will damage the very image he had created till now, he will be a laughing stock among the Slytherins.

Tom did expect some level of danger and he did read what little was available on the Hogwarts library's collection of old newspapers. He had not expected to fight dragons.

Tom shifted his attention from catching Potter because it can wait and to the task at hand. He researched everything from the library and read eagerly even the spells to kill the dragon, if something happened in the first task or if the handlers couldn't help.

Tom got to know where they're keeping it with the help of his housemates and he had disillusioned himself to go and see so as to get an idea of what type they are. The handlers casted at least ten stunners and lot of sleeping spells to handle then how he, an almost fifteen year old boy is going to handle this.?

Of course, he didn't get the name of best dueler among his housemates for nothing. Tom had vast knowledge in dark arts. Tom was not going to hesitate to use the darkest of spell to slash the dragon into pieces if it got out of control or something. He values his life above everything so with the backup plan of killing the dragon, Tom studied everything from the library about dragons and even Mr. Avery had sent him rare books of dragon.

So with that he started practicing the spells whenever he had time in between classes and he had one solid plan to all the three types of dragon.

His popularity had risen ever since he was on the newspaper after the wand weighing ceremony, the girls younger than him started following him around with starry eyes just like Krum.

So when the day of first task came, Tom was full of nerves even though he acted cool. He had never felt this nervous even when he had to write his first exam in Hogwarts. Terror wished him luck and he almost, almost wanted to stay in Terror's tight hug. But he came out of his dorm since he had to face reality anyway.

Tom calmed down thinking how much he researched about dragons in the past few days and even got to know stupid useless information from boring authors…

He left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall. As she walked him down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she looked at him,

"Now, don't panic," she said, "just keep a cool head… We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand"

She was leading him toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Tom saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor McGonagall, "and wait for your turn, Riddle. Good luck."

"Thanks," said Tom, in a flat, distant voice. She left him at the entrance of the tent. Tom went inside.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual. Tom ignored them and hoped to Merlin that he go the easiest dragon among the three.

One of the Ministry officials called the three champions and started explaining, "Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in. When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Tom breathed in relief that he didn't have to fight the dragon head on; all he has to do is get that stupid egg. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking…

Then the staff member opened the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number one around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Tom already knew what is inside so he put on a mask of wonder and surprise when he put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short - Snout, the number three tied around its neck.

Tom could only hear of what is going outside while sitting in the tent with the help of commentary. He got the gist of what they are all doing with their chosen dragon. The crowd screamed… yelled… gasped like a single many-headed entity much to Tom's annoyance.

He got up and waited when the Fluer girl finished. And then he heard the whistle blow. He walked out through the entrance of the tent, he was nervous yet he walked confidently.

His knowledge and power had never failed him nor will it now.

Just before he steps into the arena, Tom swore he could smell roses.

Tom shook his head at his wandering mind and stepped into the stadium…

Well, Here I come Dragon…

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

 _(_ _ **A/N:**_ _Most of you all have cursed me for leaving a cliff hanger last time. Poor me…_

 _Anyway, you will find Harry and Tom's interaction in next chapter. Hope you all liked this chapter and liking this fic so far._

 _Love you all and also the reviews. They make my day._

 _Do let me know your thoughts readers._ _ **Please review even if it's just one word**_ _.)_


	18. Chapter 16

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. And there are some lines in this chapter taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

 **Note:** If you don't like it, please don't read it. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. English isn't my first or my second language so forgive me for grammar mistakes.

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** It's TMR/HP slash.

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and all your love.)

 **Chapter 16:**

Harry looked down at the clutch of eggs and spotted the gold one, gleaming against its cement-colored fellows, residing safely between the dragon's front legs from where he stood with his siblings.

His heart was going to burst with all the nervousness because he doesn't have the courage to see Tom Riddle facing a dragon, trying to complete the task of retrieving the golden egg.

Harry felt that Tom was not the one facing this task instead he was the one in front of the dragon. Because the nervousness he is feeling is entirely unnecessary but he cannot help it since it is Tom…

It is not just anuone but Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle hid around a huge rock when the dragon roared as soon as he entered the arena.

Harry watched, ignoring the shouts and scream from the crowd when Tom came out in open, abandoning the rock, his wand pointed at the dragon so bravely and yet still cautious of it. The whole crowd fell silent when an entirely large snake almost as huge as the dragon came out of Tom's wand, representing his Slytherin house and the snake went straight at the dragon.

"Look at that!" the commenter went off again with commentary "I had never seen a huge and terrifying snake like this. A wonderful show of magic from our youngest champion"

.

The Slytherin crowd screamed aloud, breaking their usually stoic silence when they looked at their mascot fighting a dragon proudly but the other house members seemed to have a mixed reaction, what if Riddle lost the control of the huge snake and attacks the crowd?

Harry watched with fascination when the dragon got distracted by the snake and moved away from its eggs and Riddle used it as an opportunity and itched towards the egg swiftly.

Just as soon as he neared the egg, the dragon's tail came straight at Tom and Harry gasped along with the entire crowd, not able to contain himself.

Harry watched the rest of the task through his fingers in nervousness, his twin siblings giving him a weird look.

Soon Tom raised a shield strong enough to hold the tail off from hitting him, Tom grabbed the golden egg quickly and Harry saw the dragon keepers rushing forward to subdue the dragon as soon as he grabbed that golden egg. And the crowd went crazy especially the Slytherins when the snake Tom had charmed now turned into numerous little balls of light and they all reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering snake, which slithered up into the sky and burst finally, glitters began to fall over the stand like a silvery green color rain, disappearing just few inches above the students, giving the sight of Riddle standing on the center of arena like he owned the world.

The whole crowd cheered for him louder that a Hogwarts student had survived past the dragon and without any injuries, looking at Tom in center of the arena uninjured, raising his golden egg in victory towards his Slytherin housemates, Harry felt stupid for being overly worried about him ever since he came to know about the task has dragons in it.

Soon Tom Riddle's eyes searched the crowd as if searching for someone and found his eyes somehow. Harry was unable to look away from them but soon Tom was ushered away by the Professors and Harry finally felt like breathing again.

Harry didn't know why he allowed Tom to have this much effect on him. Harry hated being vulnerable and Tom seemed to make him feel just that.

It seemed Tom wants to converse with him, catch him for which he is not sure why but he cannot meet with him no matter how much he searches for Harry, Harry will always be steps ahead of him using the secret paths in this castle to his advantage. Harry cannot get close to Tom since the vision of Tom becoming someone powerful and catching him as a seer still fresh in his mind. Harry cannot allow that.

Harry absentmindedly watched the rest of the champions trying to get the egg and even cheered along with the crowd when it became apparent that Tom is first in this very first task of the Triwizard tournament.

Harry routed for Tom not only because he is a Hogwarts student and Harry personally knows him but also for the fact that he knew that the prize money will help Tom in his financial problems in future.

So when the task ended, Harry moved along with the crowd, he soon took a turn and disappeared into a secret passage when he sensed Tom Riddle despite being won the first task is still trying to catch up with him.

Above all Harry is proud of Tom that he didn't waste the effort Harry had put in his every gift, seeing how well Tom had grown up and how marvelous Tom's magic skills was, it seemed like Tom had improved a lot from the last time he witnessed Tom's magic during the dueling tournament and also quite happy that Tom was not injured because Harry was sure, he would have jumped in stupidly if something happened to Tom, creating a scene and would have gained everyone's attention including the newspaper reporters.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom had finally given up on chasing Lillian Potter for getting answers from him. He had a plan yet he didn't want to wait till the plan succeeds so whenever he got time he looked around for Lillian Potter.

So in between preparing for tasks and doing homework, catching up with lessons, doing extra work in library, making a base in Slytherin house, Tom used some time in searching for Lillian Potter, at least some pattern of his appearance. But he found none and frankly he has no time at all.

Tom got only glimpses of Potter only in the Great Hall when it's compulsory for every student to attend. Other than that Tom was sure Granger is also gripping her hair to meet up with Lillian Potter.

Potter is a mystery. Even his fellow Ravenclaw classmates don't know much about him. So Tom decides to ask help from people part of his group.

Tom had ordered Avery and Nott to find everything they can about Potter, from his favorite color to what sort of perfume he uses, anything they can find even if they missed the class and they have to gather information about Potter no matter what method they had to use.

They stared at him oddly when he had given the order since they were brimming with excitement that they had been finally asked to do something for him.

But still they obeyed him and he had given a week worth of time.

So Tom sat on the chair leisurely, in Avery's room after a week, his face revealed nothing of his excitement and nervousness.

Anything will be useful other than nothing.

Tom smirked a little of how tired they looked. They were so confident that it was a very easy task.

"So…"

"Tom… I had never seen a student who just disappears like out of thin air, like he knows we are searching for him."

"I know that Avery. That is why I asked your help because I don't have time at all with preparing for the tasks. Now tell me what have you find about him"

"That he doesn't have any friends form any other houses nor in his own house. He never eats in the Great Hall and never attends the one class which is Slytherin and Ravenclaw combined. And from what I heard from the other house friends of us, Potter never speaks in most of classes like Granger or nor does he answer questions voluntarily like you yet there are rumors that he is the first in academics and he also won the dueling tournament."

Tom scowled since he knew all about this. He had been getting irritated when he came to know that the handwriting on the gift papers was of no use too with the way the auto quill has been used.

"I know all about this already"

"But Tom, we thought he must be eating in the Kitchen"

"Kitchen?"

Nott then explained how the elves cook their food and even give food to the students who visit the kitchen.

"…but when we asked the elves they said that there has not been a student like that to the kitchen then how he gets food without going to kitchen or even the great hall. It is a mystery of how he eats."

Tom too nodded knowing that he is only getting more questions instead of any answers.

"And he gets along with all the Professors from what we heard from Professor Slughorn except Professor Snape."

"Oh"

"Yeah, he had dozens of detentions in his first year for no apparent reason but someone must have interfered because that all stopped after half the year suddenly."

Tom got up from the chair and moved towards the enchanted window in Avery's room, looking outside with a frown on his face.

"And I also heard from Ravenclaw students that he had given a separate room from the first day of his first year itself. They didn't get close to Potter because of the special treatment and the points he had lost his house because of Professor Snape."

Potter is just getting more mysterious the more he heard about him.

"Also, he was admitted to the hospital wing quite frequently and I think he was given a separate room because of his medical condition"

Potter is ill or something?

Tom's frown deepened hearing that and turned away from the view of lake and faced Avery who was looking at him in a worried way.

"He visits the Gryffindor dorms sometimes despite not being a Gryffindor student because of his twin siblings and you know how the whole Gryffindor house listens to the twins so they let him visit the twins."

"So that's all you know and nothing personal about him?"

"No Tom, I don't know anything personal because he is never close to anyone other than his siblings and it is next to impossible to speak with the twins without getting pranked every five minutes."

Tom nodded to them and exited their room in a confused manner, wondering about Potter.

As soon as he entered the room, Tom gazed at the golden egg lying innocently beside his bed, Terror guarding the egg for him.

Now, how to solve this egg is another mystery and his head hurt just imagining the sound came out of the egg when he opened it.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

"The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish -"

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor Slughorn continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Professor Slughorn called above the noise, "Tom - a word, if you please."

Professor waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

Partners?

Merlin…. This must be why the girls were giggling around and some girls were trying to approach him today with reddened face.

Tom loved to thrive in attention and a ball he had never seen will be interesting if not for the fact that he had never danced in his life.

"It is traditional," said Professor jovially. "So make sure you get yourself a partner, Tom."

Tom exited the classroom and was not surprised to find Avery and Nott waiting for him.

Tom cannot even imagine him not knowing something; he had to learn how to dance since everyone's attention will be on him in the ball.

Tom could find any partner from the way it looked, he will be asked by many girls instead of the other way and Tom doesn't have any particular girl in mind but he will definitely choose a Slytherin girl.

Tom after reaching Slytherin house, for the first time he invited Avery and Nott to his room, ignoring their surprised looks Tom climbed the stairs, knowing that Terror is sleeping safely in his trunk. Tom turned to face Avery as soon as he entered the room.

"You will teach me to dance"

Avery pressed his lips hard enough so he would not snicker aloud and be faced with Tom's wrath which is cute sometimes. Avery must be insane to think like that but it seemed Nott is more insane than him and snickered aloud which he swallowed back the moment Tom glared at him.

"Not a word about this…"

Avery smiled, hiding it from Tom's view, knowing it will be pretty exciting to see how the all knowing Tom stumbling and being awkward while learning the dance. It seemed worth it to tolerate all those stupid lessons from his grandmother.

Tom turned his face away from them and glared at nothing in particular. Tom felt irritated day by day and what irritated him more was the fact that just when Professor Slughorn told him about partners, his mind came up with an image of him dancing with Lillian Potter of all people. Sometimes Tom wants to whack his brain for images like this. The image is nothing probably because it must be the reason that his mind had been constantly thinking *cough* obsessing *cough* over Lillian and that must be why the image popped up all of a sudden.

And the Hogwarts gossip mill came alive from the next morning onwards. It was amazing how many girls Hogwarts suddenly seemed to hold; he had never quite noticed that before. Girls giggling and whispering in the corridors, girls shrieking with laughter as boys passed them, girls excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas night…

And Tom got to know that the Headmaster had booked the Weird Sisters. Exactly who or what the Weird Sisters were Tom had learnt it just now, never having had access to a wizard's wireless, but he deduced from the wild excitement of those who had grown up listening to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) that they were a very famous musical group.

The things he had to learn still are numerous and Tom for the umpteenth regretted of not growing in the wizarding world.

And Tom will forever ignore the memories of learning dance from Avery and Nott, switching positions of both leading and being lead in positions so he could understand clearly of the steps and how to lead your partner.

Tom was confused of why Professor said partner instead of saying find a girl. He ignored it that time not minding it but when Avery told him about how Lestrange is going with Rosier, that's when Tom got to know how the same gender couple exists in magical world too. Tom had witnessed in orphanage about how the staffs sent a boy away from the orphanage for being gay. Tom thought it must be a taboo topic but seeing how some people here are accepted not completely by all but at least in tolerable way by some.

Tom didn't know that magical world can be more acceptable towards these things but it is not that surprising when looking at how there are vampires, werewolves, goblins, elves and all sort of things present in magical world being accepted by majority. Just then Nott whispered about the rumors of how the great headmaster Dumbledore is indeed gay since he had never had any female partners till now in his life.

Tom let the matter go since it was not that important and concentrated in mastering the dance. Of course he learned quickly despite his stumbles and stepping in Avery's toes which he had done purposely sometimes to stop him snickering.

Tom will never ever admit the help from Mr. Terror in practicing his dance steps, in his room secretly.

Tom had accepted the most beautiful girl of the Slytherin house, Greengrass when she casually asked him to accompany her. Tom smirked at all those who looked at him in envy since she is powerful and also beautiful, a year older than him.

Tom had forgotten one main thing in all this.

A robe…

Tom didn't want to be embarrassed in front of all. It will forever be a black spot in his image if he wore something ugly to the ball. Tom could imagine him being pulled down just as quickly he climbed the social stairs with just the fact that he is poor.

Just as he was worrying over how to cope with this problem, he got his early Christmas present from H.

It was a robe…

It was perfect in every way because the color matched his taste, simple yet elegant and more over, it perfectly fitted him.

H never fails to surprise him.

Tom was sure that H must be in the Hogwarts else how could he know about this ball or even his size. But at the same time everything related to this event is being published in papers by Rita Skeeter, the annoying woman never leave a chance in getting him alone and asking for interviews.

Tom maintained his silence when he realized each word he uttered being twisted into things. Thankfully, his Slytherins kept her at bay, distracting her with some other gossips.

Tom cannot come to a conclusion on this matter of who is H no matter how much he contemplated it.

Receiving this gift made him remember all those times in his childhood of how much each gift had helped him and how grateful he is for H.

But what he is doing now?

Tom felt ashamed that he is prioritizing his school life, this tournament and his future over finding H.

Tom cannot suppress the rage rose in him at the situations he himself got entangled with.

If H wasn't there, what he would have become? What kind of monster he would have become now? Tom was sure that whatever he would have become, Tom could never be satisfied with him and would have thrived for more without realizing what he really wants. Tom would have abandoned all sort of human nature not that he has many good moral values now.

Tom will survive this year and then he will prioritize in finding about H by interrogating Lillian Potter even over finding his lineage and his search of the rumored Chamber of secrets.

So with a new determination, Tom promised himself to solve the egg after the ball so he can prepare for the second task.

Tom accompanied Greengrass who had worn a beautiful gown to enchant every male student with her beauty but it didn't have much of an effect on him. For some reason he is not happy even though he is accompanying the most beautiful girl in his house.

Tom would have rejected her if not for the fact that she is from a powerful family and also a Prefect so that he can has access to the Prefect Bathroom where Tom decided to immerse the egg since Professor Slughorn had advised him to and all else he had tried had failed to solve the riddle, leaving only water element alone

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes.

Merlin's beard….

It's Hermione Granger.

Tom cannot help but snicker silently thinking of what the redheaded Weasley must be going through because Granger and Weasley has a crush on each other which with the exception of them, the whole Hogwarts knows about it.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

They were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down.

Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Delacour for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling.

The champions moved to the top table and Tom wasn't impressed with the foods like usual instead his eyes strayed over the hall as if searching for something, okay fine, for Lillian Potter. Granted the crowd is big but everyone has to attend, right?

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Tom accompanied Greengrass to the dance floor.

Tom didn't trip or did he step on her toes and danced perfectly as if he had been doing it for years and Greengrass also seemed to be enjoying herself.

The Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more, and Tom danced for two more songs before leaving towards the drinking counter where Avery and Nott where drinking butterbeer. Tom grabbed one for him and nodded at Greengrass when she told him that she is going to dance with other students.

"Leaving the beautiful girl all alone Tom…"

Tom just raised his eyebrow at them and watched the dance floor of who all are dancing interestedly since he was so busy with everything that he didn't know who had brought who as a partner.

He watched the dancing students and was surprised to see some same gender couples including Lestrange and Rosier to which some frowned upon seeing them while some cheered for them.

Tom turned his head away from them and watched how the Professors all dancing with each other. What made him smile was the fact that the strict Professor McGonagall dancing with Dumbledore, with a frown on her face. She looked like a cat that doesn't want to get in the water.

It was really funny though to watch how the Weasley twins danced so violently with their partners and the crowd near them trying to stay away from them. Tom had watched the Potter twins mixing something in the drink and he was sure as hell going to stay away from that table.

Tom kept watching the Potter twins looking at the entrance and within few minutes, Tom watched them going over the door of the great hall only to find Lillian Potter shyly entering the door, glancing around. Tom abruptly put his glass he had been drinking and moved towards the entrance.

Avery and Nott exchanged a knowing look and shook their head at Tom's weird obsession about Potter which they really don't get it at all. Soon they go distracted from their thoughts when their partners asked them to another round of dance.

Tom pushed aside the people, ignoring their annoying glares at him while his mind was stuck with replaying the image of Potter in a simple black robe, his emerald eyes enchanting even from this distance.

But when Tom reached the entrance they were already gone and Tom cursed aloud, startling few people around.

Damn it all to hell…

It is almost as if Potter knew whenever he approaches him and escapes quickly before Tom even reaches him. Tom is on the verge of losing his cool with the way Potter is evading him, ignoring him, keep disappearing.

But soon he saw the siblings speaking happily about something near the drinking counter and when he again reached near them, to increase the rage boiling in him, Alice Potter asked him a dance which he cannot ignore it, because she looked like she will drag him to the dance floor even if he refused to…

Sighing, Tom danced with her knowing that his Slytherin classmates will frown at him if they saw him dancing with a Gryffindor girl. But it can't be helped; he has to say she is the boldest girl he had seen in his life. Yes, Greengrass has her own charm but this girl has a kind of courage only Gryffindors have.

Maybe he will get close to Alice Potter and by that he can get close to Lillian Potter.

Why didn't he think of it before?

Tom was glad he was an inch taller than her else it would have been real embarrassment. While dancing, Tom took his eyes away from Lillian Potter since he doesn't want to trip or stepped on by her high heels.

But looking at her, Tom tried to see Lillian in her and failed to notice it because she looked so different from her brother Lillian. Her hazel eyes weren't as alluring to him as much as the emerald eyes were and her black hair with few strands of red hair didn't make him attract towards her.

Merlin… There is definitely something wrong with him because he is dancing with a beautiful girl and all his mind doing is comparing her with Lillian and his shy smile when he entered the great hall.

Granted he wants to confront Lillian to know about H but this level of obsession disturbed even him.

Tom twirled her and she danced just as gracefully, her cheeks slightly reddened noticing his intense stare. His mind pitied the girl who was mistaking him like every girl, not knowing that he is not noticing them but comparing them to Lillian.

Shut up Mind…

His mind voice is irritating him to the core now a days.

As soon as the song ended, she boldly pulled him near her and leaned towards his ear,

Seduction?

"Stay away from my brother"

She pulled back from him with all smiles and he really did have to give it for her courage because not many could walk away with threatening Tom Riddlle.

Tom scowled a little, how dare she…?

Tom can never tolerate anyone coming between him and H…

Tom doesn't care about Potter at all, he is just interested in the information he can get. Knowing that they won't let him near Lillian, he moved away, not wanting to create a scene in front of all the people and the next morning he will find his face on front page with some ridiculous news of him chasing a male student by Rita Skeeter who was lurking around if Tom did something stupid like, dragging Potter away.

For the thousandth time, his mind started debating of whether Potter was H or just knows about H.

If Potter was H, how was it possible for a little child to know about him when they stayed in different worlds of muggle and magical?

Since Potter is nearly the same age as him. How was he capable of performing such magic in the mere age of five?

Where did he get the money for all?

It didn't make sense at all…

So was it a relative of Potter? Did that person asked Lillian to look after him then why doesn't the twin Potters know about it too? They always treat him like they treat a normal Slytherin, they don't evade him like Lillian does.

Tom cannot come to a solid conclusion this time too just like the other times he had debated this topic with himself.

Just when Tom was ready to call it a day and decided to go to his room, Tom saw a sight he will never forget in all his life.

There it was…

Draco Malfoy abandoning Parkinson, moving towards the Potters and miracles of miracle they let him near Lillian even though the twin Potters had a disapproving look on their faces.

Lillian said something to which the twins and Malfoy nodded along.

All of a sudden Malfoy bowed in front of Lillian, extending a hand as if to ask his hand in dance like a gentleman. Tom watched with wide eyes, Lillian agreeing to it, their hands entwining and Malfoy danced a little distance from the Potter twins but didn't move up to the dance floor.

Tom was bewildered looking at how familiar they behaved with each other like they knew each other for years.

Tom cannot even tell what he is feeling now because here he is trying so hard to catch a glimpse of Potter, let alone meet up with this Lillian Potter and there he is, dancing happily with Draco Malfoy of all people.

Malfoy never was in his circle no matter how powerful and influenced Tom grew in the house, Malfoy remained independent having his own group of losers with powerful family background. Tom never spoke with him unless it was extremely necessary.

But when Potter smiled at Draco at the end of their little dance, Tom stumbled back a little, his hands trembling and legs wobbling a little. Tom grabbed the door for support.

The rage almost blinded him…

Tom was sure if he had a wand, he will torture Malfoy to the inch of his life.

Merlin… What is going on inside him?

Why he is feeling so, so jealous of Malfoy of all people?

Insanity…

This is insanity…

Tom turned away from that sight, moving towards the Slytherin house since the ball is almost over, not noticing some couples groping in the bushes around the way and tried to ignore his mind analyzing his feelings of how he felt when he watched Potter entering the great hall without a partner, his mind was sure it was happiness and how he felt just now, watching them, almost like angered that Malfoy dared to get near what is his…

His?

Since when did his thoughts turned out like this?

Nope... Tom Riddle is definitely normal in this area. It is just that he is getting a little, only a little possessive over Potter because he is the way to find H. That's all there it is.

Tom changed his robes absentmindedly, took the egg and moved towards the Prefect bathroom where he knew Greengrass was waiting for him, ignoring his mind replaying the image of Potter and Malfoy dancing happily.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, and pointing at his webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Tom sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Three people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

That is when Tom realized that there are people as hostages. At first Tom thought he will have to search for the things he would miss the most when he heard the clue from the egg.

Tom didn't know how the cup will know what the thing the champions will miss most is… But he was sure it will be some books or Terror at first. Tom won't live with the embarrassment of coming out of the lake with a teddy bear. Merlin Tom cannot even imagine that being plastered all over the newspaper and Rita Skeeter will have a blast over it.

Still he cannot let Mr. Terror to drown so again Professor Slughorn had been a big help when he went to ask for his help in ways to survive under water. Tom will buy him something with the prize money if he won this tournament when he gave the idea of gillyweed and he also gave him Gillyweed, wanting Slytherin to win and it will bring pride to his house.

So Tom at first eaten a little and practiced it when no one was around the lake so he can get the idea of what are the effects and Tom has to say he loved the thrill of swimming like a water creature and when the day came for the second task, Tom was happy to see Terror sleeping so happily in his trunk just few minutes before he departed to the second task.

But looking at people being tied in the midst of merpeople, Tom wondered who he would miss most in his life. But looking at the bushy hair, Tom was sure that one was Granger and he would definitely not miss the annoying Granger and another figure seemed so small he was sure, that person must be Fluer's.

Who is it for him?

Avery?

Nott?

Or

Greengrass because he took her to the Yule ball?

All three of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Tom sped toward the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at him, but they did nothing.

Tom gasped at the image of Lillian Potter, with his eyes closed like a living doll, floating like a balloon.

Tom had never seen Potter this close and he admitted he want to stare a little more but if he wants to come first then he has to untie Potter and swim quickly.

Still Tom cannot help but watch in fascination.

He had been running around behind Potter to have a conversation and here he is.

Oh Merlin… Here he is…

 _~~We_ ' _ve taken what you_ ' _ll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you_ ' _ll have to look~~_

Tom realized with a jolt that it was Lillian Potter he would miss the most. Somehow it felt even more embarrassing than rescuing Terror from underwater.

How is he going to face Rita Skeeter and more over Nott and Avery whom were already teasing him a little with an irritating look?

Tom used his wand to nonverbally slice the rope since the ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong.

Tom had perfect control in this form because he had practiced using gillyweed few times and even has an extra one in his pocket now if suddenly his time has run out.

When he cut the rope, Potter floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water.

Tom looked around. There was no sign of any of the other champions and he realized he will win this round if he swam quickly.

When Tom moved close to the floating Potter, Tom put his webbed hands around Lillian's waist, pulling him closer and swam towards the surface of water; all the while one hand had a tight grip on the wand and his eyes strangely stuck on Potter.

The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise; shouting and screaming, when his head appeared above the surface of water, his gills disappeared just before he broke the water surface, his hands were back to normal and his lungs screamed for oxygen to which he inhaled deeply and was happy to see that he was first.

Lillian opened his eyes and Tom was struck with the sight of the most striking emerald eyes, the most beautiful he had ever seen. Tom stumbled, forgetting to speak. He had never been this close and Potter seemed confused about his whereabouts; his eyes widened looking at Tom and realizing finally that he is in the water.

Lillian suddenly clung to him and Tom realized that Potter must not know how to swim properly. Both gulped water when Tom's legs turned to normal and Tom swam to the bank, weighing down by Potter's body yet he didn't let go of Potter who was hugging his neck trying to swim back, not wanting to weigh Tom down. Tom could see clearly of how Potter's cheeks are turning red.

Tom remembered Avery telling him about Potter might be having a medical condition and his grip on Potter tightened.

The Professors pulled them through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching. He swore Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more than ever looking at the sight of him and Potter. Tom ignored him, cleared his burning throat, trying to speak,

"Lillian…"

Potter turned toward him but soon three figures emerged out of nowhere and covered Potter with conjured blankets, started casting drying spells on him,

"Father…"

Tom watched Potter calling his father with the look of surprise and soon Tom was pushed aside deliberately and Potter was pulled aside from his self.

"How dare Dumbledore allow my baby to put through this?" One of them started cursing Dumbledore while another one of them scolded the other two,

"This is why I told to teach him swimming properly last time on the beach. You two never listen to any sense"

Tom watched Potter gazing at the three men fondly with an exasperated look.

"By the way Father, why are you all here?"

"Oh we came with the ministry members but who was he? That Tom Riddle boy? Why were you his hostage?"

Tom turned red and was glad when the conversation started fading while they started moving away from the crowd, all three men almost carried Potter off the ground like Potter will get hurt if he even walked.

Tom let Potter walk away, knowing that he was not in the mood or condition to talk with him. Tom started shivering in his wet clothes and Madam Pomfrey moved towards him, leaving a hysterical Delacour who seemed to fail to retrieve the hostage and Pomfrey started fussing over him, wrapping in thick blankets and forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat. Steam gushed out of his ears.

Just then Krum came out with Granger and Madam Pomfrey moved towards them to do the same thing she did for him. Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a particularly wild and ferocious-looking female. He was making the same sort of screechy noises that the merpeople made when they were above water; clearly, Dumbledore could speak Mermish.

Damn it, what all Dumbledore can do? Tom watched with admiration of the vast knowledge Headmaster displayed from time to time, proving that he is an all knowing person.

Finally he straightened up, when the little girl was brought to the surface; Delacour ran towards the little girl and started crying when the little girl opened her eyes. The scores were announced after a little while, Tom smirked a little hearing that he is in the lead now.

It was over. Tom thought happily, as Madam Pomfrey began herding the champions and hostages back to the castle to get into dry clothes.

Tom did not care about what will Skeeter write in tomorrow article anymore because his mind had went sort of in a dazed mode from the moment it realized that Lillian Potter is the one he will miss the most.

Why?

Tom watched one last time of Potter before he moved. Potter was being fussed over by his family whom all were ignoring Madam Pomfrey, now Potter's eyes was only visible with the way the three adults around him had pulled their robes off and wrapped it around Potter and it seemed Lillian had given up on convincing them. Talk about over protectiveness…

But thinking back of how Potter had clung to him, not knowing how to swim properly, Tom thought it might not be unwarranted being over protective of Potter.

Tom shook his head at his thoughts and turned back from the sight of Lillian and his family, joining Avery and Nott whom were already suppressing their smirks at his obsession over Potter as he walked back up the stone steps into the castle not able to let go of the feeling of the way Lillian's hands were around him. Tom shuddered not knowing whether it is of the chill air or something else.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom knew that he will win this third task not only because he is smart but also sneaky. Tom had sent the tiny snakes from his sleeves when the champions were asked to view how the Quidditch pitch is turning into a maze. The staffs informed them about the third task and how they should learn spells to tackle any sorts of things they might encounter in the maze.

At least the third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks.

Tom's first choice and safest was to Findfyre the whole maze if necessary but Tom knew they will never accept him a champion if he did that and the cup will also burn along with the risk of performing a dark spell in front of the ministry people so Tom gave up on that plan.

Tom started drawing a map with the instructions of the snake which was bloody hard to understand at first because he had summoned ordinary snakes who cannot speak English even though Tom understands their language. The instructions were like turn to the side where the wind blows stronger, where the hedges are thick. Tom was sure as hell doesn't have animal instincts. But he was glad that magical snakes were much help with their instructions.

With that he drew a map and had tried to plan how to reach the centre of maze safely and quicker than the other champions.

Now everything ready in the place, Tom gripped his wand tightly when the announcement was made,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Tom Riddle of Hogwarts School!"

The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky.

"In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!"

More applause. "And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Tom turned away from the sight of Krum and Delacour waving off to their parents. It was irritating and heart wrenching at the same time remembering how there was no one to visit him during the ceremony today.

For some reason Lillian Potter appeared on his mind again and also in his line of sight when he gazed at the crowd. Tom watched shockingly when Potter waved at him and Tom's hand subconsciously repeated the action.

Tom withdrew his hand quickly realizing what he is doing.

"So… on my whistle, Tom Riddle!" said the man with a sonorous charm. "Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Tom hurried forward into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze.

Tom pulled out his wand, muttered, "Lumos"

Tom heard the whistle for the second time. Krum had entered the maze. Tom sped up and once again released the magical snakes from his wand knowing that no one really knows what goes inside the maze.

He chose path seemed completely deserted. He turned right, and hurried on, holding his wand high over his head, trying to see as far ahead as possible. Still, there was nothing in sight.

The whistle blew in the distance for the third time. All of the champions were now inside.

Tom whispered a spell to his wand, holding it flat in his palm, the map he had drawn appeared on it in smaller version and where he is standing on.

One of the snake came back to whisper what is ahead of the path he is going and Tom smirked knowing that the snakes which he had released in the maze will not only aid him but also hinder the other champions path.

Tom turned around according to the map and the path ahead was empty too, and when Tom reached a right turn and took it, he again found his way unblocked.

One snake came from the path and whispered the skrewts ahead of the path; Tom hurried off again staying away from that path. Then, as he turned a corner, he saw… himself dead on the floor.

"A boggart! Riddikulus!"

There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke.

Left… right… He turned back, took a right turn, and saw an odd golden mist floating head of him.

Tom approached it cautiously, pointing the wand's beam at it. This looked like some kind of enchantment. He wondered whether he might be able to blast it out of the way.

"Reducio!" he said.

The spell shot straight through the mist, leaving it intact. He supposed he should have known better; the Reductor Curse was for solid objects. What would happen if he walked through the mist? Was it worth chancing it, or should he double back?

He was still hesitating when a scream shattered the silence.

Tom turned away from the mist because he knew not to mess with these kinds of magical things and ignored the scream which might be of other champions. Tom had chosen the safest and quickest path after hours of arguing with himself still he knew that the magical snakes cannot tell him every obstacle so he had to choose the second safest path. Tom hoped his snakes are hindering the other champions.

He met nothing for ten minutes in his second chosen path, but kept running into dead ends. Twice he took the same wrong turning because he cannot read the map well anymore of where he is or where he should go. He cannot abandon the map and he cannot afford to be impatient this time. Tom took the risk of wasting the time and looked at the map with the patience he could muster. Finally, he found where to go and at the same time another snake came to whisper him if he walked through the path ahead will have him face a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

So Tom turned back from the path ahead and took a left path and then right.

Tom knew for sure that he was getting near the heart of the maze. Then, as he strode down a long, straight path, he saw movement once again, and his beam of wandlight hit an extraordinary creature, one which he had only seen in picture form, in his Monster Book of Monsters

.

It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Tom as he approached. He raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking his progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

And Tom knew it too. Damn it. Well. He had to face at least something since he had been safe so far.

"Move aside creature" ordered Tom, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No," she said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent – I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

Tom knew he is smart enough to answer any kind of riddle so he said, "Okay"

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Tom thought over the lines and muttered to himself.

What did the sphinx thought of him? A child? Tom sneered at it but was glad that puzzle was almost too easy and answered it.

"Spider"

.

The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass.

Tom broke into a run. He had a choice of paths up ahead. Tom with the help of his map took the path to his right-hand one. He dashed up this one and saw light ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Tom ran towards it at the same time being cautious, banishing the map spell and whispered Lumos Maxima to look at the path on ahead; he silently summoned every snake nearby with a hiss to aid him.

When he was safely half way on the path suddenly he could sense a dark figure hurtled out onto the path just a meter behind him.

Krum was going to compete with Tom in running towards the cup.

Damn it… The professors of Drumstrang must have given all the help they can to this boy too but Tom smirked when Krum was immobilized by the snakes coiling on his legs.

Tom Riddle shook his head and grabbed the handle of the Triwizard cup while Krum was blasting off the snakes without trying to hurt his own legs.

But as soon as he grabbed the cup the hedges all pushed aside and formed a single path ahead for the victor to emerge out of the maze with a cup.

The tension and worry of not winning this task left him and Tom after a long time smiled genuinely at his victory.

A year worth of effort, managing between his classes and expanding his social circle was really tough. It is worth it though because these thousand galleons will help him in future and he didn't have to stay in orphanage after graduating from Hogwarts.

Tom took the long path ahead, whispering the counter spell to vanish the magical snakes he had summoned since he doesn't have the heart to let Krum harm the snakes which had aided him but not before a non poisonous snake bit Krum to paralyze him for few minutes.

Just few foots to the entrance and Tom pointed the wand to himself.

Now time to the main thing…

Tom had spent his patience and time on learning illusion magic. It was really tough even for Tom because this is entirely a new kind of magic and he didn't have much time while preparing for the tasks.

But Tom did manage at least to cast the spell he most needed now.

The illusion spell will make him appear wounded if checked with any spell or through any magical eyes… Krum cannot tell how he looked since its dark in here except for the Lumos spell. By doing this will have two advantages. One, no one will suspect that he had won easily or suspicions of him getting to know about the maze details. It will keep him underestimated by all, under the line for now…

Two, well…. that's the main reason he is doing this.

A torrent of sound deafened him as soon as he came out of the maze, there were voices everywhere and students were screaming in excitement that a Hogwarts student had won the tournament.

Students tried to surround him but the Professors kept them at bay and Madam Pomfrey was fretting at a distance looking at his wounds. But soon his Slytherin classmates came towards him and started congratulating him… Tom gave the cup to the Professor nearby.

The youngest champion in a century…

Soon Krum came out in an even bad state and Delacour was looking worst.

Madam Pomfrey put them both on a stretcher and ordered his classmates to bring him to the hospital wing since he looked much better than them. Tom followed them a little afar, Dumbledore speaking with the judges to hold the winning ceremony tomorrow after they all got better and the other Professors were guiding the students back to their dorms.

When Madam Pomfrey and Professors were casting spells on Delacour to stabilize her and Tom was sure that the scream he heard must have been hers. Tom increased the distance between them as soon as he felt eyes on him.

When Tom saw them taking a turn to the hospital wing, Tom stopped walking, surprising Avery and Nott who were accompanying him.

"Leave Me"

"What? But Tom your wounds,"

Tom looked at them questioning him but soon they slightly bowed, acknowledging him that they obey him without any questions and left him there.

Tom limped a little, all his aderline leaving him and turned the opposite direction, moving towards the room he was in last year and slumped against the wall, keeping his wand in tight grip.

Soon…

If what Tom assumed is right, he will be here any minute now.

Minutes passed and Tom's worries increased when no one came.

But soon he saw the magical thin line around the door getting disturbed, indicating that someone invisible is approaching him. Tom's grip on his wand tightened. He is ready this time and hoped that the person coming is the person he wants to meet.

And soon two spells cast on him from nowhere, one to blind his vision and another to silence him…

Tom knew it. had guessed it too, he had been ready for this time all along and non-verbally cast the counter spells and soon a figure emerged out of nowhere…

Ah…

There he is Lillian Potter…

If it was a coincidence in helping him last time, Potter wouldn't have followed him now in worry about his injuries and him not going to the infirmary.

Tom had guessed it right and Potter had met his expectation this time. Tom watched his magical line rising above in air and disappearing at the door but not before locking it.

Tom hid his smirk and waited for Potter to approach him.

As soon as he was within the reach,

Tom grabbed Potter's right hand, making those emerald eyes to widen in disbelief and shock looking at him straight in eyes.

A year of running away from him and Tom chasing him…

No more running away and Tom had his wand in tight grip even now, in case Potter used any spells to escape him. Tom is not letting Lillian escape him anymore. Tom will forcefully enter Ravenclaw house even if Lillian escaped him because he had enough of playing a good boy, in maintaining a perfect student image and letting the possibility of knowing H go. Nothing mattered anymore than knowing about H.

The H who had been there for him when no one was there for him…

The H who had been looking after him when his own parents had left him…

Tom cannot let go of H at any cost.

This is what he had been waiting for so long…

The world can fall apart now and even still Tom will not let go of this hand.

Tom's eyes turned red without him realizing it because he felt extreme emotions of happiness and achievement even more than when he won the cup. And the possessiveness he felt…

Merlin…

"Hello Lillian Potter…"

If possible those emerald eyes which had kept him awake for so many nights widened even more.

"Or should I call you H"

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

 _(A/N: Ok, I apologize that I couldn't write till Tom and Harry's interaction as I promised in last chapter. But you will get to read it in the next chapter, I promise. And I also apologize for the spelling and grammatical mistakes._

 _Still, I hope you all liked this chapter._

 _Thank you for all the reviews and you guys don't know how happy every review makes me._ _ **So Please Review.**_

 _See you all with next update)_


	19. Chapter 17

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and all your love.)

 **Chapter 17:**

Harry should have known better while looking at Riddle's eyes turning a shade redder than the normal brown, must be because of the light or something that he should have never followed Riddle.

A year worth of wasting in running away from Riddle knowing that Riddle is searching for Harry but look what kind of situation he had brought himself into in a moment of stupidity.

Harry cannot even tell what he had gone through while sitting among rest of the students waiting for the winner to emerge out of the maze. No one knows what was going on inside the maze and when he heard the scream of Delacour, Merlin alone knows how he stayed there without running into the maze to see if Riddle was alright or not..

Harry felt worried for him because… because…

Tom Riddle owes his life to Harry.

Yes, Harry had witnessed some of Riddle's childhood in the orphanage through his visions and he had realized that how much his gifts helped him in surviving. Harry felt personally responsible for the kid he had been unknowingly looking after.

Tom Riddle's life doesn't belong to himself instead it belongs to Harry now…

What was the reason for Riddle to enter into this stupid tournament? Granted the price money will help Riddle financially but Harry is beyond worried to think logically and the every minute waiting in the stand, clutching Draco's hand in fear and tension felt like a year.

So when Riddle emerged from the maze with the cup, Harry breathed in relief to find him alive but soon the tension and worry returned seeing how Riddle was wounded and the sight of Madam Pomfrey taking the other champions instead of Riddle to the infirmary made him disappear from where Draco and the twins are, silently followed the group heading towards the infirmary with his invisibility cloak on to check how Riddle is, ignoring his instincts warning for the first time in his life.

It is a punishment for ignoring his instincts that he was caught by Tom Riddle. Riddle had somehow known that he was the one who helped Riddle last time while he was injured and the spells he used on him because it is the same room he healed Riddle last time.

How?

But it is not the time to wonder about it when Riddle had outsmarted him for the first time and Harry swore Riddle's eyes turned red a second again.

"Hello Lillian Potter…"

Harry's eyes widened hearing the next words out of Riddle's mouth.

"Or should I call you H"

How?

How did he find out?

Harry was panicking inside while Tom Riddle pulled him closer and stared straight in his eyes.

Thinking of Lillian Potter as H was only a guess he had come to and the second task and knowing he is called as Harry had brought the suspicions stronger than ever and now looking at Lillian Potter confirmed his suspicions almost.

"Tell me you're H"

"I am not….."

Lillian opened his mouth to say something further and Tom smirked at him, pointing his finger on the floor, making Lillian to look at where he is standing.

"You're standing on a truth circle Lillian Potter."

Tom had won this time because he came prepared to every possibility because this time he cannot let the possibility of knowing H slip away.

Lillian had lied about not being H since the circle turned red when Lillian almost said he is not H, making Tom know that Lillian is lying and Tom's eyes widened because this is not what he had expected tonight. He expected Lillian to spill the identity of H when he demanded the truth of H but he never expected to stand in front of H.

"I… I won't admit it and… This is not a truth circle, you messed up the runes."

Saying that Lillian gazed at Tom challengingly.

"Oh…"

Lillian had admitted the truth by not admitting it because he now knew for hundred percent sure that Lillian is his H…

H who had sent him all those gifts for years and looked after him for whatever reason when no one ever did and hiding from him. It doesn't matter. The reason and questions like how, why, what doesn't matter because Tom had found H…

Found him at last.

Tom pulled Lillian and for the first time in his life hugged someone startling Lillian.

Harry froze when Riddle hugged him and stood there not pushing away Riddle because there were various emotions going through Tom's usually expressionless face.

Tom had won the dangerous tournament and was even slightly injured. Harry can't be rude to him now and somehow Harry had revealed the truth by not admitting it. He cursed himself for not realizing the truth circle.

Harry is scared of admitting it because admitting him being H means forming a unbreakable relationship with Tom. And the vision he had of future… Even if the vision didn't come true, Harry knew that Tom will be someone really powerful in future and he cannot afford to be with Tom, with the path Tom will take.

Tom pulled from the hug and looked so happily at him that Harry almost forgot he should be running away.

"You don't have to admit it. I won't ask you any reason because I can wait. I will wait for you to admit it"

Tom for once selflessly said those sentences, meaning it even though he is not patient naturally but he can do anything as long as he has H near him.

Tom leaned forward, placing his head on Lillian's shoulder because his emotions are really not stable after knowing that Lillian is H.

How stupid Tom was to not realize how close they were from the start.

Memories of his childhood rushed to his mind of how H had saved him from the illness to the bastards who tried to molest him.

"Thank you…"

Tom whispered almost in an inaudible tone, voice thick with emotions.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much every gift meant to me. I… Really… Thank you"

Harry clenched his hands, resisting the urge to hug this vulnerable boy in front of him.

There is something… Something has formed between them even though Harry didn't admit him being H.

Tom lifted his head from Harry's shoulder and stared at Harry, making Harry to avert his eyes, feeling extremely shy all of a sudden.

Because Tom Riddle is looking at him… Staring at him so intensely which Harry is not used to at all in his life.

Tom watched the ear cuff even though he had already knew about it and noticed how unique it was because he had never seen it this closely. Tom without realizing what he is doing pushed Lillian's hair away from the ear and stared at the ear cuff.

The ear cuff had earring attached with a chain. The chain was embedded with some kind of stones while it had very small stars and half crescent moons made of ruby dangling from the chains. Finally the chain ended with the earring which was a slightly larger star with ruby stone.

Tom's eyes widened realizing what he is doing when Lillian pushed his hand away. Just then Tom noticed the bracelet on Lillian's hand. It was just a moment in noticing it but he can read the words clearly even though it was really small to read.

Siri's Baby

Siri?

Tom's happiness vanished thinking of someone having rights over H. His H, having something on him, which obviously belongs to someone else, irritated him to no end.

Lillian must have noticed the look on his face because those emerald eyes which had always kept him mesmerized expressed concern.

Concern for him.

Tom took Lillian's hand and made it circle Tom's waist as if Lillian is hugging him and once again leaned against Lillian, resting his face in the crook of Lillian's neck, Tom's hands clutching the back of Lillian's robe tightly, for once feeling as if he has someplace to belong in the whole earth, feeling at peace.

Harry was bewildered witnessing how vulnerable Riddle is now and it is melting the wall he had built between his heart and the world in fear of anyone finding his secret of being a seer. So Harry let him and even kept his hands around R-Tom's waist and leaned against Tom's head, feeling happy that Tom had grown into this wonderful, brilliant student, winner of the Triwizard tournament with the help of his gifts.

After few minutes, Harry pulled away, feeling Tom's weight on his shoulder and looked down at the ground, not really knowing what to say or how to meet Toms' eyes taking everything of Harry again, staring him so intensely that it unnerved Harry.

"Harry, where have you been? I was searching for you all over."

Alice came just in time to save him from spilling everything with the way Tom is looking through his soul, shaking up every defensive walls he had built throughout his life.

Harry moved away from Tom and faced her; she looked at him and Tom worriedly,

"Is everything alright, Harry?"

"Yes sis, I am coming"

Alice smiled at him like whenever he called her sis, assuring her that he is fine and took this chance to get away from this dangerous situation because both Harry and Tom's emotions are really unstable.

Alice turned from the room to go to their dorms and then Harry realized she must have found him with the help of Marauder's map.

Just before he moved towards the door, Harry turned and looked worriedly at Tom's injuries somehow his instincts telling him that it is just an illusion and Harry turned away from Tom, hating how he was foolish enough to fell for this stupid act because Tom's illusion of injuries are fading slowly.

"Lillian, I will see you around"

Tom called for him, smiling happily at him, making Harry to almost forget the anger and Harry just gave a look at Tom that he will still run away from Tom.

"Bye Riddle. Also stop with the leglimens spell."

With that Harry exited the room, his mind overwhelmed with what all happened and what excuse he will give to his sister now, leaving behind a stunned Tom Riddle.

Tom had cast it as soon as he grabbed Lillian's hand since he had got quite good with nonverbally invading anyone's mind. Yes, he said he will wait for Lillian to admit it but that doesn't mean Tom will not use other methods to make him admit it.

Tom's smile flattered when Madam Pomfrey came to the door, only Merlin knows how she found him.

"Now straight to the infirmary Mr. Riddle"

Well, how is he supposed to explain the injuries which would have now probably disappeared because his illusion spells only lasts for few minutes? But it looked like Madam Pomfrey will fuss over him even without injuries so with watchful eyes of Madam Pomfrey, he slowly moved towards the infirmary.

Tom despite being acting all emotional in front of Lillian was happy. He was really, really happy and whispered Harry over and over again as if practicing some powerful spell.

His happiness and astonishment of how smart his H really is and how he cannot penetrate Lillian's occlumency shield which has never happened before didn't leave his mind even when he was given various potions and the order to stay in the infirmary today night didn't have any affect in how happy Tom felt.

He felt elated and tossed around in the bed, feeling restless, his legs itching to walk to where Lillian is but resisted and smiled at nothing in particular.

He looked at the ceiling and his mind replayed the images of how Lillian's eyes looked, how his hands were around him, how Lillian's cheeks turned red and how right it felt to hug him.

Tom spent rest of the night restlessly, ignoring the painful moans of Krum and Fluer and when only Madam Pomfrey forcing a dreamless potion had finally made him sleep peacefully.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom frowned at the students dueling in the stage because almost all the Hogwarts students are losing in the duel.

The winning ceremony was held yesterday and Tom with applause from many proudly lifted the cup and extended it to his Slytherin housemates making them cheer even louder.

Tom was happy more than he ever remembered him being happy. He had found the identity of H even though Lillian refused to admit it and has even won the cup along with the thousand galleons.

After the ceremony, it was decided to organize a dueling competition for those who are not champions of the Triwizard tournament, not wanting the other school students to leave in disappointment much to the students excitement since the students who wanted to participate in the tournament being rejected by the magical cup were eager to grab this chance but not all of them, only thirty selected students among the volunteered candidates by the Hogwarts Professors because they wanted to equal the number of students came to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. It was a mix of fourth to seventh year students of Hogwarts unlike the other schools who all seemed to be in their seventh years.

Tom was completely relaxed unlike the other students participating the dueling competition, since he had finished the tournament, completed his exams which he is confident that he will be first this time for sure and now watched the students fighting each other in multiple circles with wards around in the huge stage erected by the three headmasters.

Tom wondered how they convinced the peace loving Dumbledore to agree to this tournament but he guessed it was like a farewell ceremony to the other school students before they leave Hogwarts.

Tom does love this magic school and it is like a home, no, in fact more than a home to Tom. This place had given him proper food, a good bed, education without caring whether he is a freak or not. So he didn't like watching his school lose this tournament even though it is just a friendly tournament.

Tom frowned watching another Hogwarts student losing and felt irritated that he cannot participate in this just like Krum and Fluer. He felt frustrated watching how they cannot stand against the brute raw magic from Durmstrang students. It is no wonder because they were all selected students from their school but still if he participated in this, he would have shown them their place, beneath his feet.

Tom ignored Krum and Fluer beside him along with their irritating English. He could have stayed with Nott but it was because of the arrangement made by the Professors to make the three champions to see it together, wanting to portray the unity of three schools for the camera. Thankfully, Rita Skeeter was banned from Hogwarts but from what he heard from his close acquaintances that Skeeter has been missing for days.

Tom knew for sure that it must have something to do with Granger with the way she has an all knowing look like in the classes when she alone knows the answer. Well, Skeeter shouldn't have dragged her into Krum's love triangle, making her life a laughing drama for everyone and the fights after the Yule ball between Granger and Weasley were well known to even first years.

Tom clenched his fingers when Avery too lost the duel to the girl from Beauxbatons. It is a matter of pride and even Malfoy and Ganger lost their duel in their second round, making them miss the chance to go to the quarterfinals. Surprisingly, Diggory managed to stay till the third round of dueling.

Tom wanted to tear the huge ward around the stage to save the audience from any stray and misaimed spells when Fluer clapped hard for the girl but then after few minutes she lost the match to the Durmstrang boy in the semifinals, making the boy a final participant.

Tom tried to fight the scowl of his face when Krum boasted how their students are elites and how they will never lose when it comes to dueling.

Tom wanted to leave this place since it looked like every Hogwarts student lost their duels because he is not tolerant enough to hear the taunts after the final duel.

So Tom didn't pay any attention when they started the final duel and looked around for anything interesting in the crowd of students and became even more irritated with Karkroff's toothy winning, taunting grin.

"Who ez it? oh! Iz it the boy you rescued from the zecond task?"

Tom looked at who Krum was pointing to and he almost stumbled where he was standing because he hadn't noticed till now that Lill-Harry was competing just like everyone else.

Tom didn't know how he missed it but it is not his fault since Li-Harry seemed to be the kind of person who stays away from these kinds of things.

Krum and Fluer stared at him when he declared,

"Hogwarts will win this"

"No vay. Durmstrang is going to vin"

Tom smiled and watched the duel where his H toyed with the opponent even though Tom knew it was not Harry's intention.

Harry…

Tom whispered it aloud, somehow this name sounded intimate and Tom liked it.

Harry soon won the dueling competition, leaving the Durmstrang opponent entangled in roses with an expression of utter disbelief much like the rest of the students. But soon Dumbledore came announcing Harry the winner and Harry was joined by his twin siblings who hugged Harry in the midst of the applause from everyone.

Tom moved away from the crowd, pushing the students aside much to their irritation because he cannot look at the sight of Malfoy being in the stage with Harry as if he had the right to be beside Harry like the twins…

Tom's irritation didn't lessen in the following days when obviously Harry started avoiding him again.

No, No, Tom cannot lose his cool…

The one thing he has been obsessing over throughout his life as long as he remembers, even more than immortality was about finding H.

He now knows who H is and that is all that matters.

He had find H and he will just have to sort everything else in his mind within summer and after the start of his fifth year, he will use a sticking charm if necessary to stick to Harry.

Tom has rights over his H, his Harry more than anyone, not even Harry's parents, not the stupidly irritating mysterious Siri or the twins or Malfoy…

Harry belonged to him entirely…

H was the only one who genuinely looked out for him without wanting anything from him in return. Tom had always thought people want something in return if they do something to you but H was the only one who has done so much to him.

Tom shuddered to even think what he would have grown into or will he even be alive now if H hadn't sent gifts to him.

That must be why…

That must only be why he feels jeal—no, possessive of Harry because that must explain the irritation he felt seeing Harry being hugged by Malfoy in front of everyone, as if Malfoy showing off everyone of how he is with Harry.

Tom tightened the grip on his bag and tried to relax his expression since he is boarding the train, marking the end of his fourth year.

Strangely Tom still hung-up on the fact that Malfoy was get to be near with Harry while Tom has to plan for months to get to even meet with Harry. He was not even upset anymore that he was still second in this year's academics too unlike Granger who is a few compartments from him.

Tom couldn't enjoy the sceneries passing by like usually he does to enjoy the magical world before he goes to the orphanage.

Tom didn't know why Harry refuses to admit him being H or the fact that how he sent him gifts and how he knew what gift to send him in right situation.

Tom's hands trembled in uncontrollable anger and he clenched it not wanting to show it to Lestrange, Nott and Avery who were riding in the same compartment.

Even though Tom had won the Triwizard tournament and thousand galleons safely in his trunk yet…

Yet why did it feel like this some unknown Siri person and Malfoy had won and he lost?

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry smiled at the sulking Sirius who was once again being lectured by Remus while his father tried to muffle his laugh but he stilled when Remus glared at him too for helping the twins to prank Remus. The twins were already grounded and the big children are getting scolded now.

Harry put his summer homework away which was immediately taken to his room by Tally. Honestly, if it was left to Tally, Tally will never allow him to even lift a finger. He can do this much after all he had a full stomach from dinner but let it go knowing Tally never changes. Harry was late in finishing his summer works this time because they all had went to France for vacation this time since Sirius is still recovering mentally even though he is almost completely fine. Harry worried now and then about Sirius's health.

But soon let the thoughts go, watching of how his father and Siri cowered in front of Remus. It looked like Remus immediately took the role of the mother in this house.

Remus let Sirius to go with barely avoiding being cursed by Remus but his father who was muffling his laughter was the next in line to be scolded.

Sirius glared noticing Harry smiling at him and came towards him.

"Come on Harry, Stop smiling"

Harry got up from where he was doing his homework and leaned on the table, standing besides Sirius while laughing at Sirius pouting like a child. Sirius never grows up nor did Harry want him to change. Harry loved Sirius just like the way he us and leaned sideward's on Sirius, knowing Sirius is smiling too.

"Why do you guys irritate Remus all the time Sirius?"

"I don't know about others but I irritate him because Remus becomes cute when he is angry"

Harry watched Remus ears turning red and stuttered while scolding his father, making Harry realize that Remus was listening to their conversation. His father shouted at them,

"Eww… Get a room guys"

And his father started running when Remus pulled the wand out of his robe, chasing his father for that unwanted comment. Harry could tell that Remus ran away not wanting to be in front of Sirius while Remus was embarrassed with Sirius calling him cute even at this age.

Sirius laughed, more like barked happily looking at them and snuggled against Harry.

Harry was glad that he brought them together because anyone can see how much these two loved each other. Their love story would have been nothing less than a saga in itself because a werewolf and a boy from a Pureblood family would itself been hard but to top it all they are both of same gender. Harry was glad fate was kind enough to keep them together despite all the odds against them.

"Hey, what are you thinking seriously with a smile? Don't tell me it is about Riddle boy"

Harry sighed and moved away from Sirius, trying to find a distraction so he could change the topic because that is all he had done for the umpteenth time when Sirius and sometimes his father pestered about why he was inside the lake for Tom Riddle. Harry himself didn't know why he was there then how can he explain it to them?

"I know you have been trying to distract me Harry and I let it go because I know you will tell me if something's important, right? I will kill that boy if he did something to you."

Harry fiddled with a strand of his hair and shook his head,

"Come on Sirius, It is nothing serious. You're overreacting as if your daughter is having a crush on your enemy's son."

"You can never trust a Slytherin Harry."

"And you know what did Godric and Slazar did when I last saw them…."

Sirius pretends to gag and whined his name,

"Wait a minute Harry. How do you know what crush is? Who taught you? Who ruined my innocent baby's mind?"

Harry tried to move away from his overprotective and overdramatic godfather but Sirius caught him inching away and narrowed his eyes.

Harry froze,

"Sirius, Catch me"

And without any question Sirius caught him when he started falling on the floor. That is how much Harry trusted Sirius and knows Sirius will be with him through anything.

~~~~Harry looked around silently groaning because this has stopped happening since he now has an absolute grasp on his shield and his magic has grown too. It must be because of how relaxed he feels around Sirius that his magic too must have relaxed. He should look into it. At least he had escaped again from the taboo topic of discussing Riddle with Siri.

He was surprised to see his father, James Potter knocking the door in front of him and waited patiently as if he absolutely loathes the person living inside the house.

Harry stopped his observation of the surroundings when Severus Snape opened the door and was surprised to see James, sneered at him after recovering from his shock at seeing James Potter in front of his door and tried to close the door on his father's face.

It would have been funny if not for the utter defeated look his father had on his face. But his father's next words is what stopped Snape,

"She is not well"

Snape's eyes widened and his scowling face morphed into something impossible to read with how much intense Professor Snape looked in his younger age.

Harry followed his father when he moved silently in the door and sat on the shady room, full of potion fumes and for once his father didn't say anything nasty since he had heard it and seen it in his visions of how bad their history were.

His father steeled his nerves and attempted to speak.

"How is she Potter? Tell me honestly"

"She is pregnant with the third child"

Probably wrong way to start the conversation and Harry realized his father is speaking about the time his mother carried him.

"Do you think I want to know about your love life? Get out Potter"

Sanpe got up and looked around for probably his wand to curse Harry's father.

"Do you think I will come to you for this? Do you think I am cruel enough to taunt you with this?"

Snape didn't hold back at all,

"Yes, you are. I had seen what you and your gang are capable of. I know you can be cruel when it comes to me."

"Not when it comes to Lily"

And Snape shut up taking one look at how slim his father had became when he got up to point a finger at Snape.

His father tried to relax and let go of the anger as if remembering of what he had came here for.

"She is dying… The baby is sucking everything from her inside"

His father slumped down on the sofa again and hid his face in his hands, shaking terribly as if trying to stop the sobs.

But Snape was on different level of how he froze hearing his father words and how his hand trembled, he clenched it harder, trying to keep his face from crumbling and breathed hard, trying to form words and then Snape's face replaced with extreme anger.

"Potter, you are the reason. You… It is only months before she gave birth to the twins. Why? How?"

His father took his hands away from his face and looked at Snape tiredly as if he had lost the will to even live, Snape's anger melting away like ice looking at his father's expression.

"I… Used a protection charm and even the potion the healer gave after her giving birth"

Harry knew they will never talk about this if the situation was not this serious. His father continued,

"And yet the baby formed. We saw the healer and she had told of how the baby is sucking her life. We tried to convince Lily to even abort. You know how she is… And after days of convincing, she agreed to even abort with heavy heart for the twins"

His father shuddered and hugged his thin frame and Harry now witnessed how a playful and cheerful man had reduced to how sick he looked as if he was the one suffering instead of his mother.

"And…?"

Snape asked his father, waning to know what happened,

"The healer used spells and potions to abort… but the baby is still growing in her. I arranged even famous healers from other countries and nothing happened except her health deteriorating day by day. The healer said that she is dying…"

Sanpe slumped on the floor, gripping the nearby table as support and looked so blank as if the world has come to an end.

"Please Snape… I heard it from others that you're master in inventing potions and please… Save her. Save her. I beg you"

Those words showed how much his father loved his mother that he will even beg his lifelong enemy if it meant to save her. It was really painful to watch this, them discussing aborting him and about how his mother is dying.

"Also… I… she wanted to see you. She said... She said that she wanted to meet you before she d-dies… I… Please come with me, I am waiting outside."

With that his father hastily moved out of the room, not wanting to cry in front of Snape and failed to notice how Sanpe started crying loudly, screaming his heart out.

It was no wonder why Professor Snape hates him and he felt sick witnessing his Professor's side he usually hides from everyone.

Soon Snape got up and pulled his robe all the while taking different potions from his shelve, muttering ingredients, not caring about the tears trailing his cheeks.

He had heard it from Headmaster Dumbledore advising him to not be angry with Professor Snape because obviously it seemed Snape had quit inventing potions after his mother's death, probably guilty of how he cannot save Lily. Headmaster Dumbledore must have coaxed him to give him a position in Hogwarts so he could keep an eye on Snape from wasting away.

Harry turned away from Professor Snape's painful attempts to stop crying and grabbing the potions with trembling hands and saw his father waiting outside of the house, ignoring everything and looking so empty.

Harry cannot fault his father even now because he had seen in his visions of how much his mother suffered from her pregnancy and seeing the love of your life suffering like that, he didn't know how his father coped with all that.

Harry felt guilty of separating them even though it is Bellatrix's fault. He was for the first time in his life glad that someone died. He was glad of Bellatrix's dead because if not, he would have personally killed her after seeing how much his mother suffered, screaming in pain while carrying him and how much his father still suffers because of her absence.~~~~

Harry tried to rub his eyes but found something heavy on both sides and opened his eyes to find him lying in Master bedroom of Potter Manor. That was not what shocked him but Sirius sleeping on the left side and his father James sleeping on the right side is what shocked him.

Harry smiled looking at Remus at the other side of Sirius with Alice and Alex on the other side of his father. Everyone must have slept while looking over him, slept in the same bed, keeping him in center and cuddled together.

Harry smiled and tried to move his hand but as soon as he did, a shrilling alarm went on, making him realize they must have cast a spell to notify if he woke up.

Every one of them got up but Harry convinced everyone that he is perfectly fine.

"Can we sleep like this today?"

Harry asked not knowing how the twins felt because they hate showing affection and all, thinking they are grown up. In fact he felt embarrassed to ask this but he wanted to be with his family right now.

Almost everyone chorused,

"Oh Harry"

And went back to the previous position they were in and Harry snuggled against his father and Sirius, closed his eyes peacefully. He cannot regret being born because if he didn't born he cannot have all this love and family with him even though he felt bad for his mother.

While Harry slept peacefully among the family, Tom cursed whoever up there from a rented room in Leaky Cauldron.

He tossed around in the bed, glancing at the items he shopped with the money and was satisfied with him not wasting any money unnecessarily.

Tom enjoyed this freedom when he checked in Leaky cauldron after getting fed up with living in orphanage among filthy muggles, his hands itching to curse them, the only thing that kept him from doing that was Avery's warning of even getting expelled from Hogwarts if anyone used underage magic.

Tom had done shopping for his necessary books and even paid back the loan Hogwarts had lent him for four years and he has to pay school's fees now from his money but Tom knew that he will have extra money even after that so Tom brought some new robes and wizarding clothes along with some books. He explored Diagon Alley and even Knoctern Aleey leisurely, knowing that he could handle anyone.

He had brought a gift for Professor Slughorn for all the help he did during the tournament and also for…

Lillian Potter…

Tom had spent a whole day in searching for something that he could give this Christmas for his H since Tom alone was the one who was given gifts all these years. He had never given gifts to anyone on Christmas so he struggled hard to find this one thing he felt will fit Lillian. Tom was satisfied with the gift he had brought for Harry because he had seen how Harry wore a bracelet with Siri engraved in it and even an earcuff. Tom wanted to leave something Tom in Harry, something important to Tom, something worthy of Harry.

Then, you may ask why he is upset?

Because Tom cannot open an account in the Gringotts he had so wanted to. Tom thought with enough money, he can open one but the stupid Goblins said that you should have a guardian to sign the forms who already has an account in here or if he s a muggleborn, he has to bring the muggle guardian.

They grinned with their sharp, yellow teeth, irritating him even more. Tom would rather jump off a cliff than inviting Mrs. Cole to the bank who is still thinking he is studying in a school for mentally disturbed students.

He doesn't have a guardian in magical world nor can he ask anyone for example, Mr. Avery. It will be like letting him know how poor Tom is and he cannot have anyone underestimating him or losing the respect and power he spent years building it.

Tom stared outside of the window absentmindedly, feeling sad and sighed. At least the remaining galleons are kept secured in his trunk guarded by Mr. Terror.

He should have at least forced his H to send him owls during the summer holidays. Tom knew that hearing anything from Harry will cheer him up.

Tom got up, lighting the room and pulled his summer homework out, knowing that he will not sleep today that easily.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom Riddle smiled happily; yes, he smiled at Avery, making Avery to stumble where he was walking and collided with Nott who was walking a few steps ahead of Avery.

Tom shook his head at them and walked past them, almost skipping in his steps.

Avery and Nott exchanged a bewildered look.

Tom Riddle is the embodiment of perfect Pureblood in masking his emotions even at the young age ever since they both knew him. It was just a week passed since they started their fifth year and what could have possibly made him this happy.

Avery didn't know what is wrong with Tom nowadays. Even at the end of their fourth year, Tom was looking so happy that you could see it in his eyes but he let it go just like Nott that it must be because of Tom winning the Triwizard tournament, making Slytherin house to stand in pride after so long.

And they even met few times in the holidays only to witness his usual self which must be because of how he hates the orphanage. Avery alone know that Tom was a halfblood and stays in orphanage and Avery will never betray that trust Tom had on him which is really, really rare.

Avery was confused just like the start of the third year when Tom decided to not choose the use of time turner like some of the most brilliant students including Granger but then Tom came up with brilliant marks, surpassing almost everyone. Just like that time Avery is confused now that of what made Tom whose facial expression is almost blank most of the time except for when pleasing the Professors that he is openly smiling.

Avery had a very, very strong suspicion arising in his mind that it has to do something with that Lillian Potter, the silent Ravenclaw who had won the dueling tournament much to the shocking disbelief of the whole Hogwarts.

Avery was closest to Tom in what one must say as a friend. Tom has weird habits and he understands it.

Tom sometimes steals some things without even knowing and then when he realizes it, Tom puts it back in place albeit reluctantly as if something is forcing him to be good. Weird, right? Yet Avery understands that everyone has weird habits like Crabbe and Goyle who has nothing on mind except food.

Tom sometimes leaves vegetables out of his plates like he is a child even now, refusing the veggies. Unlike the character Tom tries to portray himself as, right? Yet Avery understands that people has something they hates to eat like Nott who for some reason hates everything pumpkin.

Tom sometimes checks his own room in the dorm before he lets Avery and Nott in as if he is hiding his girlfriend from their eyes. Considering that they're form dark families, there can be nothing shocking or needed to be hidden from Avery, right? Yet Avery understands that everyone has their own things to hide in their own room like his roommate Lestrange who hides sexual porn books under his pillows even though everyone knows that is Gay porn.

Tom sometimes act like he hates Quidditch yet never fail to attend every game Slytherin plays. He even gives excuses like he wanted to enjoy the feel of crowd, absolutely doesn't make sense, right? Yet he understands that everyone doesn't like to admit obvious things like how Professor Snape obviously biased towards Slytherin house yet refuses to admit if Professor McGonagall asked.

Avery understand Tom's annoyance if Granger answered something he didn't know which he hides it and try to play it cool.

Avery understands the sweet tooth Tom has and fondness for cakes which he hides from everyone else.

Avery even understands Tom's irritation towards Draco albeit a little bit.

See…

Avery understands Tom's odd and weird habits but for the life of him, Avery cannot understand the obsession over Lillian Potter.

Avery doesn't understand at all…

It would have been fine if he stares at a girl like that, he could pass it as a crush knowing that Tom doesn't understand what love is at all. Even if it was a pretty boy, he would have passed it as Tom noticing the same sex in curiosity but this stares and secret glances over Potter whenever he comes to the great hall, searching subtly over the library to see if Potter was there and wanting to know the whereabouts of Malfoy sometimes and most of all much to the irritation of him, they now have different combined classes with Ravenclaw.

Unlike last year with only history class, this year they have Potions and charms with Ravenclaw because Proffesors were tired of the mishaps in their classes due to Slytherin and Gryffindor combined classes. Luckily for Tom or not so luckily for Avery, from this year on Professor Slughorn will be the potions since Professor Snape teaches only up to fourth year, he could very well see Tom buttering Slughorn for something from the day they started class and how Tom was delighted with a superior achievement smile when he got to know it was combined classes with Ravenclaw.

Avery didn't have to go over why Tom is buttering Slughorn because he is fairly sure that Tom is trying to partner with Potter since their every assignment from next week will be in pairs instead of group of four students. Tom nowadays never compete with Granger to irritate her, in fact he was startled to find Tom doodling in the classes and in potions along with charms class, he cannot tell how many times Tom looks over for Potter with almost a soft expression which turns into dangerous look because almost all the time, Potter ignores Tom.

Avery along with everyone in Slytherin knew that Tom is changing, viewing the muggles as beneath them since Tom already hates them. Tom is already a respected person in the house and he will become the ruler of Slytherin power play because Tom has everything now and the rumor of him being a Parselmouth, descendent of Salazar slytherin himself, the rumor kept secretly closed off only to few powerful students and Tom's fame, his charisma and his magic. Like everyone else, Avery knew that Tom will become someone really powerful in his future and they are all proud to witness it.

But Tom's passion for victory and power was nothing compared to the look Tom has on his face when he looks at Potter.

It is really, really intense and you wouldn't come near Tom if you were Potter with the way Tom's stare at him.

The look in his face screamed something too intense for a normal person to feel, too intense, too fearful yet enthralling in the way you cannot look away from how Tom stares at Potter. Tom looked at Potter as if he wants to own everything Lillian Potter is.

Avery was shaken up from his thoughts when he noticed that they have reached the entrance of Slytherin house and he absentmindedly followed Tom and Nott who recovered from Tom's odd behavior quicker than him.

When Nott asked where Tom is going after changing his robes, Tom miraculously answered him which he never does.

"You know I am a Prefect, right?"

"Of course but you don't have patrols tonight, right? You completed your duties yesterday night and now it is other house Prefect's day, right?"

Nott asked Tom confusingly and he smirked at him,

"Yeah but just like how prefects have access to the Prefect bathroom, they also have one separate room for boy prefects and one for girls. Only one and you have to book it before any other prefect uses if you want to study or spend some quite time but none of them uses it because almost all of them likes to spend their night in their dorms with their friends. Also it is near Professor Slughorn's quarters so no one wants to use it."

Tom explained to Nott like he's a child.

"So, why are you going to use the room when you have your own room here?"

Avery was slightly jealous that Tom got to have a single room in his first year when his roommates didn't want to be in the room thinking Tom as a muggleborn but no one now dares to even look at Tom properly.

"Well, it is personal"

With that as an explanation, Tom moved out of the room with a little bag along with his homework.

Avery and Nott exchanged a look and Avery had a sinking feeling that somehow this is related to Lillian Potter.

Tom shook his head in irritation at the strange looks and questions from Avery and Nott.

Since when did they became brave enough to question him but schooled his expression of a polite one when he reached the place where the Ravenclaw dorms are, he got to know about this because of his flirtation with Ravenclaw Prefect.

It was just a door. There was no handle and no keyhole, nothing but a plain expanse of aged wood, and a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

Tom didn't know how to approach it but thankfully the Ravenclaw Prefect came out since it is her day to the Prefect duties from this evening to tomorrow's morning.

She smiled at him, thankfully brainy enough to not act like some of the giggling girls followed him around.

"Hey, Tom."

Tom resisted the urge to sneer and look down at her for calling his first name, Tom hated it and it was only an exception to his closest probably Avery, Nott and definitely H… Harry.

"Hi. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Can you ask Ha- Lillian Potter to come out?"

"Is something wrong?"

Her face twisted up hearing Harry's name in annoyance. Tom didn't know why people react to Harry like that because he is the kindest person Tom had seen in his life and so smart, good in magic, even beaten Tom in a duel which he still hadn't forgotten of. Well, she couldn't hold even a candle in front of his Harry.

"Everything's fine. It is just Professor Slughorn wanted to bring him, to talk about the potion he submitted today."

Tom lied smoothly and watched her go inside, noticing how the dorm opened with answering a riddle and waited patiently for Harry to come out.

Just a week passed since the start of his fifth year and he is not going to be a fool like last year, waiting for Harry to meet with him. He felt nervous for some reason and tried to smooth his hair, later dropped his hand realizing what he is doing.

Come on, he is not meeting his long time crush. Man it up Riddle.

Tom watched with fascination at how Harry's eyes widened after he came out of the door, making Tom realize that girl didn't mention who was waiting for Harry outside.

"Wh-what?"

Harry stuttered in shock but schooled his expression just like Tom, igniting a spark inside him that they are somehow similar.

Tom smirked inwardly while Harry followed him suspiciously but he felt him slightly relax knowing that it is really the way to Professor Slughorn's quarters.

Tom smiled at the snake portrait which he had moved from the next wall, speaking it in Parseltongue to not allow anyone inside except him and the person he brings to. Even if the other Prefect wanted to use the room, they won't be able to because the snake portrait won't open the door.

Tom smirked openly this time when Harry finally realized that it was not Professor's quarters and tried to open the door much to Tom's amusement since Harry had forgotten his wand when he was in hurry after hearing the Professor had called for him.

"Relax… I won't bite"

Tom himself was not entirely sure about that but tried to reassure Harry with a genuine smile which seemed to calm Harry down.

Tom looked around; finally using two evenings to make this room to his liking was worth the effort. It was nothing luxurious like his room in Slytherin dorms. It is just a simple room with a table, a shelf and a bed.

Tom just placed a ward and enchanted a window, arranging some lights and changed the colors of curtains. He will have to talk with the elves that this room is being used after years and to keep it clean but for now this is more than enough.

"What do you want T- Riddle"

Tom crossed the distance between them, placing his hand over Harry's shoulder, ignored the embarrassing trembling of his fingers.

"You can call me by my first name"

"Er… I… What do you want Tom?"

Tom relished in it despite his hate for that muggle common name.

Tom gently pulled him away from the door, taking advantage of Harry's confusion and shock. Harry is being awkward and cute… Ok, let's not go there that he thought a boy as cute.

"Please open the door; I have to return to my dorm."

"No one will know Harry"

"Harry?" Harry looked surprised at Tom using the name his family alone uses to call him.

"Yes, Harry. I want a favor from you"

"If this is about the talk we had at the end of third task…"

Tom cut him in midsentence,

"No, I said I will wait for you to admit it."

Even though Tom is usually impatient, he will wait because it doesn't matter since he is touching and being near the H as he had been longing for years to know about.

"What is it then?"

"You see, I have trouble sleeping, something always wakes me up, something is keeping me awake, making me restless despite the tiredness I feel and Madam Pomfrey refused to give me dreamless sleep potion without any medical condition so I want to sleep."

Harry looked at him confusingly,

"What that has to do with me? And also you can ask one of your friends to cast a sleeping spell on you."

Tom inwardly cursed for forgetting that he is speaking with a Ravenclaw.

"No, I want to sleep naturally. I tried everything else and I have a hunch this will work."

"What?"

"Harry, I want you to sleep with me"

"What in Merlin's name?" Harry's eyes widened impossibly.

Ugh… Tom worded it wrong.

"I mean, I read in Library to sleep beside someone you trust so I wanted to try this out"

Harry looked astonished that there are books like that in their library but then frowned as if remembering something.

"You should ask your friends"

"You know I have no friends"

Tom faked a dejected look and smiled inwardly when Harry's eyes softened but then Harry looked horrified at something,

"You know, I… uh… I have a medical condition"

"I can take care of you"

Harry looked bewildered at Tom's persistence.

"That's not the point. I cannot agree to this."

"No Harry, It is your responsibility"

"What is?"

"You took care of me from my childhood and you have to take responsibility of the present me too."

Tom knew he is being childish but he is allowed to do that in front of H since he rarely ever acted childish, not even when he was a child. He can be himself in front of H because H has every right to see his every side.

"You've got to be kidding me"

Harry muttered and then looked at Tom's eyes, probably his dark circles. It was really true that Tom could not sleep because he was overexcited with knowing he and H is in the same castle. Tom felt restless that even hugging Mr. Terror could not make him sleep peacefully.

"Fine but only today"

Harry grudgingly accepted and Tom moved towards the bed and lied down even though it is too early to sleep but patted the space beside him, indicating Harry to lie down.

"You know, if anyone saw this, they will definitely say this is weird."

Tom leaned forward and pulled the hand of Harry who was standing besides the bed hesitantly, making Harry to tumble and fall on the bed.

When Harry looked at him incredulously, face inches away from him that Tom could stare at how incredibly beautiful his Harry's eyes are.

"There's nothing weird when it comes between me and H. Nor does anyone have any right to say anything about us."

He said it with absolute order that no one can defy of nor will he let anyone to come in between H and him, not realizing that Tom himself and thoughts of his future will come between them.

Harry nervously nodded, must be the intensity behind his words.

"Fine"

Harry muttered and removed his hand from Tom's hold, turned to the opposite side.

Tom smiled at Harry's back and putting a hand over Harry's waist and cuddled with him.

Tom always, always wanted to be like this when he was five and saw a child sleeping and cuddling with its mother but he didn't have anyone in his life… Until now…

Harry spluttered and asked him,

"Wh-What?"

"What? I am getting comfortable. Go to sleep"

Tom ignored Harry's mutters of how unbelievable Tom is and snuggled close to Harry, slightly burying his face in Harry's back of the neck, ignoring the surprisingly soft long hair of Harry's tickling him lightly.

Tom knew this is not how a normal person starts their relationship and many would even consider it as a strange behavior of how Tom demanded Harry to cuddle but Tom is like that and not care of what others may do in his situation.

He knew they are awkward and has a long journey ahead to get to know each other and trust each other.

But now…

For now…

H… Harry… His Harry is in his arms and within reach, the unsettling restlessness in his heart settled for now, the ever raging storm inside Tom shut down for a while in peace and Tom peacefully gave in to sleep all the while his devious mind thinking of multiple ways of how to bring Harry here again and again and again and again..

Because well, he liked this…

He liked this very much…

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom Riddle was straight that much was sure…

But there is one exception that made him doubt his sexuality no matter how he tried to convince himself otherwise.

Harry…

Granted how he behaved with Harry maybe strange in others eyes but that doesn't mean he sees Harry that way, Right?

Tom Riddle has never in his life doubted his sexuality because he had always imagined being with a girl for a while. He had never dreamt of being with a boy.

Tom glared at Avery a few tables in front him when he turned to look at Tom. Avery quickly turned back towards the blackboard. It is all because of Avery questioning his intentions towards Harry and asked whether he has a crush on Harry that Tom is doubting himself.

Tom just cursed him with a powerful spell and exited the room and he ignored Avery even in the classes.

"Is something wrong?"

Harry whispered to him, leaning in and Tom could tell that Harry uses different perfumes every week. Tom for once ignored the chance to speak with him since it is very rare of Harry to initiate the conversation and shook his head at Harry as an answer. Harry went back to the potion cauldron they were supposed to be working together.

Well, Tom didn't even have to put much of an effort in persuading him to pair with the brilliant student so they could challenge each other which Professor Slughorn agreed eagerly. It was all a pretense so that Tom could see Harry and to talk with him. Pestering Harry to speak with him is dangerously becoming Tom's hobby. Because well, Harry is all cute with his frustrations, bewilderment and awkwardness when Tom pesters him and demands his attention on Tom.

No… Stop it right there…

Let's stop thinking Harry as cute because obviously girls should be the one he should be thinking as cute.

Tom still could not help but take secret glances and marvel at how Harry excels even in cutting precisely of roots and how sometimes improve the potion with its color, taste and its effect. Tom, looking at how intelligent Harry is, and how he tries to think out of the text books unlike Tom and Granger, Tom now knew why he is the number one in academics.

Even Professor Slughorn was amazed at Harry of how well he blends the ingredients and how he had never messed even a difficult potion. Tom didn't know how Harry knows all this without even looking at the text book. Yet he never tries to draw attention to his intelligence by answering any questions asked nor seeks anyone's attention to his intelligence. That must be why the Ravenclaw students hate Harry.

Peasants…

Tom sneered slightly and schooled his expression into a polite one when Professor Slughorn came to their table.

"Oh Tom, Is something wrong?"

Professor Slughorn asked him about why Harry is the only one working on the potion.

"No Sir, It is just H- Lillian Potter wanted to experiment."

Harry sent a glare at him for lying to the Professor and Tom resisted the grin which wanted to escape.

Tom is getting playful in his behavior even the dense Lestrange noticed the changes in him and he has to stop acting like this but soon his happy expression turned into a scowl when Professor moved towards Harry, looking into the cauldron which Harry had really been experimenting with adding different ingredients other than one in the textbook. Granger will give anything to become Harry's partner in Potion.

"Oh Mr. Potter. Truly extraordinary. Just like your mother."

Professor moved to another table after asking Harry some questions and complementing him.

Tom hated it. He hated the glowing look and twinkly eyes of Harry whenever Professor Slughorn complimented him for being like his mother. Tom absolutely loathed it when anyone brought expressions out of his Harry other than him. It almost sounded like he is insanely jealous.

His Harry? Let's stop calling him as… No, No… Tom cannot even force himself to not call Harry as his in mind because damn it, Harry is his anyway.

Nope…

Tom is losing his senses.

Losing the path he should walk on. Tom expected H to be someone older who will be just as powerful and will walk him along the path he wants to but H is very young just like him and also very, very distracting.

It's only October and still Tom had brought Harry to the Prefect room four times almost compelling him, one time even dragged him, giving him time to stare at Harry openly for minutes when Harry slept, tired of arguing with him to let Harry go to his dorm.

This has to stop…

This daydreaming…

This losing his mind whenever Harry so much as looks at him…

Tom was already a freak in the orphanage and he refused to become like that in magical world. He will become someone who is powerful that everyone fears to even say his name. Tom has to come up with a name everyone will fear and look into the rumor about chamber of secrets deeper.

He has so much to do to achieve the place he is aiming for yet here he is, distracted by the earcuff of Harry which can be seen whenever he pushes his hair aside.

His mind is already filled with Harry. Tom is getting more obsessed and fascinated of Harry the more the days passes by, wanting to own every cell of Harry. Yes, Tom is beyond grateful to Harry for what all he did to him from childhood and even can admit that Harry is the only person he respects and values in his life.

Tom is already messed up and if he has a crush on Harry, Tom knew that it will not be simply a crush and it will mess up his emotional side and Tom will become something he will hate himself of. Tom Riddle is Tom Riddle as long he remains detached from the emotions. He cannot give into this insanity. He cannot afford to mess up his emotions when he had worked hard for years to achieve the place in Slytherin house. The relationship between Harry and him will be the one of gift giver and gift receiver, the one who looked after Tom and he cannot let it become anything more.

Tom smirked at the Ravenclaw Prefect when she glanced at him, steeling his nerves to be with her this night like already planned when she invited him to.

Tom packed his books and things when the class ended, for once ignored Harry while he usually pesters him to walk with Tom to another class. Walking away from Harry felt like he is being dragged by multiple people against his will. This is really hard.

Tom absentmindedly went through the rest of his classes and made Avery suffer whenever he can like from making the chair Avery sitting to be broken to vanishing the Avery's favorite dessert from his hands. It is all because of him that he cannot be with H like he used to. It is all because of the crush comment.

Tom ignored everyone and moved towards the Prefect patrol assigned together with the Ravenclaw Prefect and he has to forcefully admit to himself that she is pretty.

When she leaned towards him in a deserted corridor, Tom leaned down trying hard to ignore his mind going haywire with comparing her with different images of Harry, how soft his hair is, how sweet his lips could have been and….

Shut up mind…

With that Tom kissed her lips, circling her waist to pull her towards him.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up from his sleep all of a sudden, panting and definitely panicking.

Fine, let's calm down… Let's just calm the hell down.

Harry tried to shake his dream of and concentrated on reality, sitting up on the bed, casting a lumos and looked out of the enchanted window in his room.

At first Professor Flitwick was wary of him about a student getting a separate room but then he started understanding when he got frequently admitted in hospital wing. Still he kept his grades and Professor Flitwick was really happy about a Ravenclaw student getting first in academics for four straight years. Even with the light hostility from the other students he is happy that he got his own room else Harry would have died of embarrassment in the situation he is in if he had stayed with other students.

Harry looked away from the blanket when he pulled it off and with trembling hands, cast a cleaning charm.

Harry fought the blush off from his face and mumbled another cleaning charm on his pants.

Damn it… This is so embarrassing.

Having a wet dream in this age is normal and not an embarrassing thing but having a wet dream of Tom Riddle of all people is so embarrassing.

Harry got up from the bed and moved towards the window, soon he found Hedwig coming through the window and he fondly stroked her feathers.

Harry didn't know why Tom was behaving so strangely these days. So Harry started avoiding him even though he knew Tom is not chasing him anymore. Tom won't pester him like before in Potions class and he won't even send him papers with doodles in charms class whenever the Professor turned his back.

Of course, not that Harry minded it. Harry watched Hedwig flying away and moved towards the bed to lie down.

That dream was nothing…

It was nothing…

It is probably because he had a vision two days before of Tom kissing and groping the girl from his house in an abandoned corridor.

Harry felt sick witnessing it and he had avoided Tom like a plague after that, not even stopping to greet politely. Who would like to witness two people groping and kissing? Gross. Harry hated it when he has visions like these.

That must be why and also how just weeks before Tom had pestering about to sleep with Tom because he cannot sleep peacefully. Harry had given in sometimes on the days he had free periods to let him have some of the visions behind his mental shield else he can never sleep peacefully besides Tom in fear of him finding about his secret.

It was just a wet dream… That is all and it has no meaning in it. Tom Riddle can do anything he wants for all Harry cares.

Harry pulled the blanket over him, feeling chilly. November is passing quickly with extra syllabus and tough practical works.

Harry hugged himself and tried to forget how tight Tom always hugged him in sleep, how close they slept together, making Harry feel as if Tom will protect him from anything even in sleep.

The way the hands roamed around his body in the dream.

The way Tom looked at him lie he will eat Harry if he was edible.

Calling Harry's name like he is uttering something sinful.

Nope…

Tom Riddle is messing him up and his emotions. Harry cannot let Tom inside his life. He should be glad when Tom himself is avoiding him nowadays not feeling somewhat lonely about this.

Harry buried his face in the pillow and started muttering the ingredients for the potions he will make the whole week, distracting himself with anything he can and eventually fell asleep with only one thought circling in his mind.

Harry will never admit that he is H for all Tom can beg him in the future. He will never acknowledge their relationship no matter what.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

~~~~Godric had aged well and it made him look even more rough and handsome. Salazar could even say a little hot. He didn't know how they've come to speaking terms. It was a long path they had walked to reach where they are now. It was really hard when Godric refused to even glance at him after Salazar's wife got pregnant and Godric too got married with the way his parents continued to pressurize him.

If it was painful to watch Godric ignoring him, refused to even have a small talk with him then it is nothing but a torture to see Godric living in the castle with his wife. So Salazar avoided him not wanting to curse Godric's wife knowing it will only make Godric angrier.

They didn't even meet eye to eye as time passed and Godric's wife got pregnant and the rumors started that Salazar and Godric are drifting apart from each other because of their different stand in muggles topic. Yes, they always had different opinions on not only that topic but also about many other things, but that never had made Salazar to fight with Godric but instead it had only made him become more attracted to Godric. So Salazar let them speak about what they wanted.

And the fight they had in the great hall was not because of their different opinions but in fact because of when Salazar insulted Godric's wife after both of their wives started a verbal fight being almost done with Godric ignoring him. Salazar shouldn't have interfered but he cannot help but fed up with not being the centre of attention of Godric like in past.

Godric, being the righteous and hotheaded fool drew his wand. Everyone thought that Godric drew his wand in his wife's defense but Salazar knew that Godric is not the type to suppress his own emotions for so long so Godric is venting his hurt, frustration, anger and pain in the duel. And Salazar relished in it. It was better than Godric ignoring his presence. Obviously Rowena interfered banishing both of them from the Hogwarts till they learned to behave like an adult and a new rule was made that no other professor will live in the castle with family because she among others were getting tired of everyday fights among family members.

Salazar had moved away to his house with heavy heart, regretting his foolish actions but he cannot help it when it came to Godric like always.

Salzar at first was attracted to Godric physically and it was so hard to even admit to him that he is attracted to the opposite gender and if the word got out, he cannot even imagine what will happen. So he kept it all hidden, ignoring the desire to own Godric from his arrogant laugh to his skill in sword fighting. But when he realized Godric too feels the attraction, trying so hard to hide it from him but with the way he wears his heart out, Salazar took advantage and they started their secret affair but soon marriage came along with children.

Salazar could not take it that Godric could be with anyone. The jealousy and possessiveness was driving him insane so when Rowena punished them both by sending them out of the castle, Salazar decide it was time to let go of the madness because Godric will not be near him. So the distance should be good is what Salazar thought and dived himself in forbidden and dark magic since he is not afraid of the magic like others.

But surprise, surprise… No matter what he did Salazar could not get the thoughts of Godric away.

The way those strong thighs circled him when Salazar took him…

The way Godric bit the pillow to not let any moan out thinking that it's not manly…

The way Godric's hands tremble against Salazar's back…

The way Godric cut his nails off so as not to hurt his back…

His haughty, arrogant attitude…

His rough hands with cuts from sword fight…

The long scar from his neck to the hip when he was too reckless and brave, deciding to fight a dragon all alone…

His boyish smile… His blunt words…

Slazar could not forget any of this no matter how much he tried to. Salazar could not help but to yearn for Godric even if months passed. So when Salazar heard news about Godric has decided to return to Hogwarts for the students future, Salazar too decided to return to Hogwarts, not like Godric's good will to the benefit of students but the overwhelming desire to see his Godric.

Salazar happily left his wife and children with his parents since no family is allowed to stay in Hogwarts anymore. Salazar when he met Godric again, he could not take his eyes away and he could see it in Godric's eyes no matter how much the fool tried to hide it from him.

So when Salazar dragged him to his personal quarters, Godric didn't resist like before. In fact he looked just as desperate as Salazar. That night Salazar made love to him, relishing from every gasp to every shudder.

That night he realized how much he loved Godric Gryffindor, no longer afraid of having feelings for same gender.

Salazar in fact felt silly for not realizing it sooner.

He felt attracted to Godric in his teens…

Was in denial throughout his twenties…

Realized his feelings in his thirties…

Salazar cursed himself for wasting all these years.

Age only made Godric even more attractable…

Slazar caressed Godric's sleeping face tenderly which is not his character at all.

Tender, gentle…

Only ever for Godric.

They both have not left to visit their family. It's almost a year since they both visited their spouses and children. Even though he felt a little guilty about his children growing up, not knowing about their father but still it is better them growing up with grandparents and he cannot feel guilty while he looked at Godric sleeping beside him.

Salazar had connected both of their personal quarters through a secret passage only accessed by them and it is easy to sneak to their rooms and escape if anyone knocked their doors. Salazar knew that others will never accept their relation nor would they understand about it even the most brilliant of them, Rowena will not understand it so they have to be very cautious about their relation.

But within these four walls, they can be however they want to be, their own personal heaven.

Many may think that Slazar love is selfish and he even ignores his family for his forbidden love with a man and he admits that he is cruel and his character is worse but Godric is not… Yet Godric stayed away from his family and Godric too is that selfish too to stay with Salazar. It is out of Godric's character and his kind nature to be like that but still for him…

For Salazar alone Godric do things like this…

Whenever he thinks about it Salazar cannot help but love Godric even more, more than magic herself…

That must be why…

That must be why even with the aging lines he could see in Godric's face, he find him the most beautiful creation in the world. It has been only two years since they got back together while in their thirties they realized that they cannot stay without each other.

But the aging lines didn't bother Godric unlike Salazar with his own body. Salazar could see it in the mirror and the way his hands trembled when he used powerful magic that he is dying.

Yes, Salazar Slytherin is dying.

He just now got back with his Godric…

He hasn't yet taught everything to Godric nor learnt much from Godric…

He hasn't yet travelled with Godric to the world's ends…

He hasn't yet sneaked to muggle world with Godric…

He hasn't yet explored the forbidden forest and the creatures living in it with stupidly brave Godric…

He hasn't yet started his life with his Godric with all the sneaking and secrecy…

He is in his thirties… and he is dying…

It is ironic when most magical people live past hundred and fifty years…

Yet here he is…

The greatest wizard of the founder's era is dying…

Salazar pulled the sleeping Godric in his arms, his family heirloom, locket with S letter gleamed in the candle's light making him remember the chain of Gryffindor family around his neck gifted to him by Godric.

They had exchanged their family heirlooms and they both wear it secretly under their robes, hidden to everyone, meant only for their eyes and the meaning it held, forever and together.

The fear of not being with Godric scared him all the time that he is becoming sleepless almost every day. He didn't know how Godric will be after his death…

No, He cannot think like that… He cannot…

He is the strongest among the founders not because he knows more magic and spells than them but because he is not afraid to use any kind of magic without thinking whether it is morally good or not.

Salazar looked down and glanced at the locket around his neck with G letter and the lion circling the letter…

He knew it…

He knew that this will be his Horcrux…

Salazar can do any kind of forbidden magic just as long as he can have another minute with his Godric yet he hesitated trying the darkest of magic but not anymore.

Salazar is ready to descend into hell as long as he can hold his Godric one more time.

His hands around Godric tightened and he buried his face in that stupid arrogant hair of Godric just like Godric himself and spent the night again sleepless with a determined look in his face~~~~

Harry woke up from the vision and gasped for breath, noticing absentmindedly that it was midnight and he had fallen asleep on the table where he was finishing up the assignment given to him.

He felt sick…

Harry sometimes hated his ability in seeing past because the love life of Godric and Salazar was nothing but a tragedy. It left him shaken up seeing how many sleepless nights Salazar spent in gazing Godric because Salazar was afraid of not waking up tomorrow to see Godric.

Harry hated it…

Hated seeing them like that…

It was already sad because even after thousands of years same sex couples are not accepted completely, he shuddered to even think how Godric and Salazar coped up with their confused feelings. When they had gotten together against all odds, Salazar was dying and it was heart wrenching to see them because he sometimes experienced their emotions, leaving him with their overwhelming feelings.

But one question bothered him…

Even the darkest wizard like Salazar said it is forbidden magic so what made even Salazar to hesitate till a long time to use that magic?

Just what kind of magic is Horcrux?

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

( **A/N:** First of all _**Thank You**_ for all those who reviewed because when I started this fic, despite being scared of my English, I aimed for 400 reviews so I am really, really happy. Even though some of you hate me for the cliffhangers, I am thanking everyone who has reviewed so far.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and my chapters are getting long and long that I am barely keeping the one month update promise. Thank you for all the love and making my day with your reviews.

See you all with next update.)


	20. Chapter 18

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

( **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and all your love.)

 **Chapter 18:**

He decided to give up…

Yes, he is giving up.

Yes, of course, you heard it right that Tom Riddle is giving up.

The idea of him giving up on something may sound so ridiculous since he is the most stubborn person.

The avoiding and secret glances,

Not able to reach out, always clenching his hands so as to not reach and brush the hair away,

Gritting his teeth constantly not wanting to blurt out embarrassing things,

Casting a spell to immobilize his legs for seconds so as to not follow him,

Pretending to be not feeling things which he obviously feels,

Trying to fake obliviousness while he can clearly see the hurt in those green eyes,

This is all taking a toll on him, making him to not stomach what he ate, not listen to classes attentively, not follow what his newly formed followers are saying, not doing his homework or concentrate on his research properly. To top it all, he had lost what little sleep he was blessed with and miraculously gained an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients used in dreamless sleep potion by constantly taking it despite Madam Pomfrey's warning.

Tom cannot go on like this. Gone were his charming smile and façade since Tom himself knew that he is becoming a pain in the ass to deal with, him lashing out at everyone whenever he witnessed that blasted Malfoy being close to his Harry, touching sometimes, brushing the hair off Harry's face, playing with the ear cuff. Tom cannot contain this overwhelming emotions without having an outlet to let at least some of his anger and his new followers are the ones suffering the most.

Granted, Tom was the one who wanted to keep some distance to clear his head of the ever growing fascination and obsession over Harry, more than before, after knowing he is H.

But Tom cannot…

Because staring at H,

Obsessing over his every move,

Fascinated with even the habit of Harry twirling a standard of his hair,

Absolutely enamored with his eyes, his voice and everything about Harry is like breathing to Tom. Like breathing, Tom is not aware of the things he does unless he notices it.

Merlin, Tom knew this is not love…

Granted, he doesn't know much about love but he had heard it from others about what is love and read in cheesy muggle fairytales.

And that is why he is sure that what he feels towards Harry isn't love, because what he feels for Harry is something dark, so dark that he is afraid if given a chance he will lock Harry somewhere for eternity, the possessiveness is making him doubt his own sanity. This is so unlike the feelings described by others and in the books.

This feeling is not warm and all happy with butterflies in his stomach. The feelings he has for Harry are so cold, gripping his heart, squeezing the very life of him to possess every cell of Harry. And he didn't want that not only because he is afraid but also worried about what he will do to Harry since H is the only one who cared genuinely about him and also the one and only pure thing in Tom's life. He didn't want to taint that.

Tom has changed and he knew that he is definitely going to end up hurting Harry, the one person he didn't want to. His wand hand itched all the time to cast the killing curse ever since he had come to read about the unforgivable spells. Tom is becoming addicted to them after practicing it on conjured insects and animals. Tom is slowly losing himself to the absolute power he has over Slytherin house and the darkest of dark spells are becoming his style, making even his Slytherin housemates to fear him with respect.

But this time, it is different…

The urge to kill Draco Malfoy…

Merlin…

And the Siri person in Harry's bracelet…

This anger and mind numbing jealousy is making him lose all logic.

He cannot stay away from Harry anymore. Even if he wanted to stay away for at least the sake of Harry's safety, he cannot do this anymore. Tom is tired and his magic is agitated to the end that he is afraid he will lose the last strand of sanity. Tom cannot have that.

There is one more reason stopping him from getting close to Harry…

Tom was by no means a good person, he was manipulative, lying and will use anything to bring down his opponent and had not felt an ounce of guilt till now. But like Avery, many will notice if he get close to Harry that Harry is an important person to Tom.

Granted he could keep Harry safe in Hogwarts and Harry is by no means a weak person. Heck, he defeated Tom in duel but after Hogwarts, Tom shuddered at the mere thought of people harming Harry just to get back at him when he becomes someone powerful which he knew he will become definitely.

Tom waited for the desserts to disappear and when they did Tom moved from the Slytherin table before anyone even got up and moved towards the Ravenclaw table, grabbing Harry's hand, knowing Harry will not want to make a scene.

Just when everyone was busy with getting to their respective houses, Tom dragged him to the Prefect's room, his hold gentle yet firm enough so Harry won't escape him, not that Harry protested and Tom for once didn't think of things like others seeing them and for now he needed this, needed Harry, needed his H. When the door closed behind them, Tom turned to face Harry, leaving his hand.

Before Harry opened his mouth to angrily yell at him, Tom startled him,

"I am s-sorry Harry"

Harry was speechless, gaping at Tom for he knew how prideful Tom is. He knew how arrogant Tom is and how there is a power battle going inside of Slytherin house and how Tom is becoming the next King to rule over the Slytherin house with power. He had seen Tom with all his arrogance and power-hungry. That is why Harry was shocked at how Tom is apologizing to him.

And Harry realized that this is not the Slytherin rising star in front of him but the Tom, the child he had seen growing up in his visions and Harry didn't have the heart to feel angry anymore and the hurt he felt because of Tom's actions disappeared when he took one look at Tom. Tom looked like hell with dark circles and how tired he looked.

Tom moved forward, leaned in front to rest his head on Harry's shoulder, feeling at peace as soon as Harry's hand circled his waist to hold his form.

What had he been running away from for when just a touch soothed every pain he had been feeling for days?

Tom cannot pursue Harry in romantic relationship for many reasons but he cannot stay away from Harry anymore. Tom for now knew that his need to be close to Harry is like the need for oxygen to survive.

Tom knew that Harry had every right to be angry at him after how Tom had avoided him even though Tom was the one who told that he will wait for Harry to admit he is H. Tom felt cowardly but he cannot help it. That is why he had decided to be honest with Harry if he wanted his forgiveness. Because this is Harry and he is also H who had looked after for him without expecting anything.

So he muttered his inner struggles, still resting his head against Harry, not having the courage to look at those emerald eyes which reflected nothing but forgiveness which he didn't deserve.

"I didn't mean to avoid you… I just… This is all new to me Harry… Being this close to someone… Being grateful… Interacting normally… and meeting you had overwhelmed me. I admit it, I was scared of all these new things… But I realized my mistake… I am really sorry Harry. Please don't avoid me anymore."

"It's okay Tom. I understand"

Tom circled his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer in a hug.

His sweet, sweet Harry is beyond anything he ever imagined. He forgave Tom too easily and if it was Tom in Harry's place, he would have seethed with anger. Tom always thought no one is innocent and everyone only acted as innocent but no, not after he met Harry. Harry is everything pure and innocence. Harry is everything opposite of Tom, like a light in Tom's darkened life and he grabbed on to it, not letting the only thing pure in his life to go.

Tom knew he had hurt Harry and he doesn't have any right to complain about the closeness Harry shares with Malfoy but he knew that he will make it up to Harry in the upcoming days.

"I want to sleep Harry"

"I… Tom"

"Please…"

Tom decided to let go of his pride and arrogance when he is with Harry and he will even beg if necessary for Harry to stay with him.

Harry stayed silent when Tom pulled from the hug, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Damn it all to hell. This is not what he imagined when Tom came running back to him but Harry cannot help but smile and pull Tom towards the bed, after removing his shoes, pulling the blankets over them, resting a hand over Tom's chest but was startled when Tom's arm pulled him closer and held him like Harry is an overgrown teddy bear.

Harry let Tom to hold him, breathing against his neck because Tom needed this and just as much Harry needed this.

Harry's hands hugged Tom back, resting his head against Tom's neck, smiling that everything has became alright even though he knew whatever they have between each other is not stable and will fall apart if anything happened.

Harry has been hurt with the way Tom had avoided him but he was not sure how will he handle if something separated him from Tom in future. He had gone through this in his childhood when his father avoided him but he cannot go through this if Tom did it again in future for Tom has become someone as important as family to Harry.

Harry's grip on Tom tightened and Tom held him just as desperately because Tom didn't know what he will do if Harry was not with him in future.

Tom knew this is by no means normal but he cannot let go of Harry anymore. He cannot tolerate the distance anymore. He didn't want to go back of how his past few days had been; the emptiness had threatened to drive him insane. Harry completed his very being with just his presence and he cannot lose that.

No, Tom cannot keep Harry away anymore nor will he let anything separate them. With determination, he finally closed his eyes giving into his tiredness and sleeplessness for the past few days and sighed happily knowing Harry is in his arms.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over him and moved away from the library, muttering a silent charm on the cloak to notify him if anyone comes within fifty foot distance. Because he knew that with the way his mind is going in thinking process, he will definitely not notice if anyone came near him.

It was no use…

The library didn't offer anything about horcrux.

The horcrux word refused to leave his mind and he had started searching for the library books but this is getting to him what with the way there was nothing on the books. Why the sad and guilty face of Salazar who didn't even bat an eye while using darkest of spell is afraid of using horcrux magic stuck in his mind all the time?

Even so why did it bother Harry so much?

Yet he cannot ignore his instincts. He had once ignored his instincts and suffered the outcome of Tom figuring out that he was H.

Harry felt the wand vibrating and found a Prefect few meters in front and avoided the corridor, changing his destination to Astronomy tower. He didn't feel like sleeping today nor did he want to go to his dorm where Riddle possibly waiting for Harry to make an appearance so he can drag Harry to the Prefect room and make him sleep beside Tom.

Harry was glad that Tom didn't have a map like Marauder's map else he will find Harry instantly. Thank Merlin for small favors from fate.

Harry had forgiven Tom for avoiding him, knowing that Tom was not like normal people, good with his emotions but the sleeping together is making Harry feel hot and bothered. He didn't want Tom to find out how much effect Tom's close proximity has on him.

It's not as if Tom had not dragged him before few weeks to make him sleep beside Tom but nowadays, Tom wants to sleep beside him every night and it was not like before. Before this Tom will throw an arm over him lightly or press his face against his hair and that's all it was.

But nowadays, his hands are everywhere, making Harry breathless, blushing and making him sleepless while Tom slept peacefully. Tom's hands left a burning sensation wherever it roamed over Harry's body in sleep.

And his poor heart can only take it so much before it will explode with the way its beating.

Harry climbed the stairs of the Astronomy tower, knowing no one will be crazy enough to wander around Hogwarts past curfew and even if they did, they will avoid the Astronomy tower with the way the weather has become in the end of the November.

Cool air struck his face as soon as he took the invisibility cloak and cast a warming spell on him, conjuring a cozy sofa out of nowhere, grinning happily at the sofa, remembering how he had turned the puppy eyes towards the headmaster, making him to teach Harry of advanced charms.

Harry folded the invisibility cloak, stuffing it in his robes and sat on the sofa comfortably in a relaxed posture which resembled his godfather's posture to irritate his brother Regulus, always gaining a lecture of proper Pureblood manners.

He twirled his wand, making the air warm around him and his thoughts took him again to Horcrux.

Harry decided that he will have to go through the restricted section but decided to wait for few weeks, knowing that the visions may give him some explanation and if it did not then he will break into restricted section of library.

Harry smiled, letting his sorrow go thinking about Salazar's love when he saw Hedwig flying towards him.

Harry petted his dear owl gently and cast a mild warming charm on her, knowing birds have different temperature.

Hedwig, his dear Hedwig always came to him whenever he is depressed. Just like Sirius whom he had talked through the mirror few hours ago. But Harry shook his head, knowing that Sirius and Hedwig liked to fight over his attention and they never get along.

Honestly, Siri can be such a child sometimes.

Harry leaned against the armrest, resting his head and looked at the sky peacefully.

The sky was surprisingly clear and Harry extended a hand towards the sky as if to reach it and chuckled to himself at his strange thoughts but it was rare for him to be in relaxed position without worrying about the glares from his housemates and some gossips about him from Slytherins or about avoiding Tom's overwhelming presence sometimes.

Harry had successfully avoided Tom for four days during the night so as not to sleep beside Tom. And he knew that Tom is getting frustrated with him but obviously not saying anything to him because of the guilt that Tom had avoided Harry and Harry shamelessly used it.

Harry had started setting a waking charm for him so that he can leave after Tom slept on the days Tom successfully dragged him to his Prefect's quarters. So that the visions he has been stopping could have a let out.

Harry cannot go on like this so he started skipping some classes, a recommendation from Headmaster himself since he is advanced in his academics if only he submitted his essays correctly on time.

He had been relived with his free periods so that his mind can relax. Harry had stopped the weekly lessons from Aunt Cassiopeia since he has a very tight control on his shield and seer ability. Instead he has monthly lessons from her. Harry could finally relax around, not afraid of visions popping out of nowhere and even if it did, Harry now can say confidently that he won't faint anymore or will let it startle him just like aunt Cassiopeia said.

Harry was eternally grateful for Aunt Cassiopeia because without her he didn't know how he could have handled any of this. He had grown fond of her despite her strange behavior and insane laugh sometimes. Moreover he was grateful towards his Siri. If not for Siri,….

Hedwig landed on his stomach as if to scold him for drifting towards depressing thoughts.

Harry chuckled and caressed her snowy white feathers fondly.

"That's a beautiful owl Harry"

The voice startled him, making him to sit holding Hedwig carefully, startled that he had failed to cast a ward over the door but relaxed seeing who it was.

"Luna"

Harry smiled slightly and looked at her moving towards him and hesitantly sat beside him on his conjured sofa.

Harry muttered a simple charm at the door to notify him if anyone came towards Astronomy tower and saw Luna shivering in the cold.

Harry shook his head and removed his outer robe, giving it to her despite her protests.

When Luna extended her hand towards Hedwig, she turned away from Luna's hand with a hoot and flew away but not before giving him an affectionate nip on his fingers, making him chuckle at Luna's pouting face.

"Don't be like that Luna. Hedwig never allows anyone to touch her except me"

Luna Lovegood…

A year younger than him in his same house yet Harry came to know her only a month ago. At first he was startled to see a girl walking in bare foot and just then he get to know that people steal her stuff and put it somewhere else just to bully her. Harry was sad for her and helped her in searching things, dragging her to complain to their head of the house, making her to bring the trunk to him so he can ward it with advanced charms even though she said that she didn't mind it.

After that they somehow became somewhat friends. They didn't interact much like Draco who always makes time to spend it with Harry but Harry looked out for her and helped her in potions essay if she asked for him.

She is quite dreamy but overall a silent and a very thoughtful girl. Harry didn't know why people call her Loony Lovegood. She sometimes says something that lifts every worry in your heart. Maybe the people who call her Loony are Loony.

She looked like a child with the way his robe covering her. She snuggled in his robe and thankfully had put her shoes on.

"What are you doing here Luna?"

"What are you doing here Harry?"

Harry shook his head at her and gazed at the sky. It took some time to make her call him Harry. If not for his request, she would still call him Lillian Potter and that sounded so weird.

"I just went for a walk Luna. I have trouble sleeping."

"It's the nargles Harry. Cuddling may help"

Harry stopped himself from choking, refusing to think about Tom and chuckled at her strange words which never made any sense to him but he listened anyway. Just because he cannot understand what she is saying doesn't mean she is wrong, right?

"Come on, let's go to our dorm else you will catch a cold"

Harry decided to go to their Ravenclaw dorm, not wanting Luna to be out at this time, maybe hidden beneath the invisibility cloak else they will definitely get caught by the Prefects. Disillusionment spell would not work against the wards the Prefects cast around at different places to reveal wandering student so their only option is his invisibility cloak.

Harry scooted close to her so he can put the cloak around both of them. She didn't flinch away from him, her eyes clearly expressing the trust she had on him. Harry didn't know why this girl trusted him while they only know each other for the past few days.

"You shouldn't go out like this Luna. It's dangerous"

Luna looked at him as if going to counter argue that he is out here too but then nodded her head in agreement. Who knows what kind of bullies will do with the way a girl roamed around in night and that too Luna is too innocent and doesn't notice her surroundings sometimes.

Harry put a hand over her shoulder before he tried to pull the invisibility cloak from his robe that is around Luna and froze when he heard the door open.

No way… He had put a charm to warn him then how didn't Harry notice it?

Harry stopped his hand from pulling the invisibility cloak out and looked up to meet eyes full of suppressed rage.

"Lillian Potter…"

Merlin…

The voice was almost like a hiss, would make the Prefect's house mascot proud.

Tom moved towards them and Harry quickly withdrew his hand from Luna's shoulder and stood up suddenly, his heart hammering in fear with the way Tom is looking.

"Out on a date with some girl in Astronomy tower and that too after curfew"

"Tom…"

Tom sneered at him and Harry for once was speechless with the way his heart ached being under the death glare. Harry hated it. He hated this confused, messed up feelings of his for Tom.

Harry wanted to avoid Tom yet didn't want Tom to avoid him. See, confusing, right?

"Detent…"

Harry grabbed Tom's hands not because he is afraid to get detention but he knew that Tom will give detention a month worth to Luna too. Harry knew that he is the only friend of Luna and just now she is coming out of her shell, speaking with people like Neville Longbottom in Gryffindor house. Harry didn't want Luna to suffer because of whatever going on between Tom and him.

Tom raised an eyebrow at him coolly, as if he didn't have a storm raging inside him. Harry squeezed the hand he held to stop Tom and looked at him pleadingly.

"Please Tom, can we talk about this?"

"I am a Prefect Harry, I can't favor some students."

Harry would have snorted if it was not for this serious situation. Tom being fair, who was Tom kidding. If it was a Slytherin, Tom would have let them go, but of course, making the student to owe him some favor.

"Tom…"

Harry didn't know how to make Tom understand in the presence of Luna. Harry knew that Tom is extremely possessive of H.

"It is fine Harry. You don't have to ask forgiveness for me"

Luna interrupted them staring at each other only to make Tom sneer at her.

All of a sudden Tom pulled him close, making him shudder involuntarily with the way Tom felt against him, making him remember why he had been trying to avoid sleeping beside Tom.

Tom moved his hand and circled his Harry's waist, making Harry to turn away from that girl.

Honestly, what is with blondes and being all over his Harry?

Imagine Tom searching all over for Harry and finally finding him over Astronomy tower after vanishing the little ward on the door and witnessing Harry with his hand over some girl.

Merlin, Tom had never felt the strong urge to cast a dark spell even more than witnessing Malfoy all over Harry while his Harry avoided him like a plague, not wanting to sleep beside him. Tom put his wand inside his robe, not trusting himself from cursing that girl seeing how she has Harry's robes over her while Harry stood in his shirt and jeans, shivering lightly against him due to the cold.

Tom moved his other hand to push the long hair of Harry's face, relishing in the way his Harry's eyes closed at his touch, soothing his rage somehow and leaned against Harry's ear.

"You owe me two favors Harry"

His Harry nodded, tickling tom's face with his hair.

Harry…

The way that girl called Harry…

Tom nipped at Harry's ears as a punishment before moving away, looking at that girl, counting his anger remembering how Harry had a hand over that girl.

Why can't his Harry relax in his presence like that?

"Move along girl. Don't let other prefects catch you because they won't be lenient with you like me."

He wanted this girl out of his sight before Tom finally gave in to his urge and hex her blue.

That girl got up from the sofa and hesitated, looking at Harry which irritated him to no end, making his grip on Harry's waist to tighten.

"It's fine Luna. He is my friend. Go ahead"

Ah…. Those words soothed his growing irritation since Harry had decided to stay with him instead of following that girl.

Tom held a corner of Harry's robe when she moved towards the door, making the robe slip away from her shoulders and gripped Harry's robe with one hand and he dragged Harry out of the Astronomy tower with his another hand.

Harry was silent for a while and then started speaking in low voice.

"Tom, I just gave her the robe because she was cold and we met by coincidence. So please don't be angry."

Tom didn't turn to Harry because he is afraid he will do something crazy like slamming Harry against the nearby wall and…

Nope….

Dangerous thoughts…

Hasn't Tom decided for this relationship to be friendship only?

But Tom knew that he is fooling himself. It's only a matter of time before he snaps completely and giving in to his ever constant urge to possess his Harry.

Tom hissed at the snake portrait of the Prefect room, dragging Harry inside, throwing Harry's robe, Tom let go of Harry's hand. Some part of him enjoying how Harry looked without robes and in casual clothes even with how angry he felt right now. He had never seen Harry like this. Because just like most students who grew in wizarding world, Harry preferred to wear casual robes instead of jeans or pants.

Tom let go of Harry's hands and sat on the bed, giving full attention to Harry, making him squirm under his intense stare.

"Tom, she is in Ravenclaw and it… it was not d-date or something"

Harry stammered and Tom smiled, getting up to circle Harry.

The perfumes Harry used drove him mad every night he managed to drag Harry here to sleep beside him. Tom's body has conveniently got used to sleep with an arm around Harry and he felt restless whenever he slept alone.

Tom stood behind Harry and circled his waist, putting his chin on Harry's shoulder and almost shuddered at how right it felt.

"T-Tom…"

Tom himself was surprised at Harry giving him an explanation when he always ranted about his possessiveness and he is not an object that Tom can possess.

"I don't want to speak about that girl Harry. You owe me two favors, remember?"

Tom nuzzled against Harry's neck, inhaling the still lingering perfume, feeling that he has finally reached home.

"But…"

"Come on Harry, I play fair. I let you and that girl from detention. You owe me two favors and you even agreed to it. Are you backing away from your word?"

"No, tell me what is it?"

Tom felt how Harry tensed against him, standing still, not pushing him away even now.

How obedient and how cute…!

"One, you will spend every night of this week in this room"

Harry pulled away from him and looked at him with wide eyes. Personally, Tom felt that he had let that one easy, knowing Harry has some sort of medical condition else he would have demanded to sleep every night till they graduate Hogwrats.

"Two, spend this Christmas with me"

Tom wanted to spend this Christmas with his H. It will be a perfect Christmas for Tom not that the previous Christmas days were any less than perfect but now he has someone in his life who genuinely cares about him and looked after him all these years.

"I can't Tom. My family will be waiting for me and Siri…"

Tom crossed the distance between them angrily, making Harry to take steps back with the way he forwarded towards Harry. When Tom grabbed Harry's hand, Harry stumbled not noticing the bed, started falling on the bed with wide eyes, pulling Tom to lie on top of him.

Siri…

Again…

First Malfoy, then the blond girl and now Siri…

How many? How many people he had to fight before getting Harry's complete attention? Tom didn't like, no, absolutely hated when Harry looked at any other people other than him but now nothing mattered when Harry's impossibly widened green eyes looked at him, only him, Harry's cheeks were slightly reddened with the embarrassing position they were in. But Tom enjoyed this, more than enjoyed the feeling of the body beneath him, stirring a fire in him, the desire to posses everything Harry has never been stronger.

Tom didn't move away and instead put his head at the crook of Harry's neck, his hands rested on the sides of Harry.

Tom knew that manipulation or using force will never work on Harry so he decided to go through the hardest way, the truth.

"Please Harry… I have never… Christmas was only better with your gifts and I am really grateful for everything you've done so far. But for the first time… I just wanted to spend it with you. It has always been my dream to spend it with H. I know that your family wants you there but they spend it every year with you, right? So please, think about it?"

Harry could only nod, afraid of giving away the breathlessness in his voice if he opened his mouth to speak but thankfully Merlin had shown mercy when finally Tom moved from the top of him to lie beside him, smiling hesitantly at him.

Tom was definitely the epitome of Slytherin… This isn't fair…

How can he resist Tom when he is like this?

"I am really tired Harry, can we sleep?"

With that Tom pulled the blanket over them, putting the wand aside on table after diminishing the light.

Tom put a hand over him just like usual and Harry could not run away from him after he painfully showed some emotions to Harry.

"Don't go Harry"

"My robe…"

"The bed and the blankets are enough Harry. Stay here"

Harry smiled when the usual demanding Tom made an appearance. It was better than the vulnerable Tom.

Harry turned away from Tom to keep his wand away and his smile froze when Tom pulled him closer, making Harry to turn towards him.

It was not like the usual; it's not just a hand over his stomach. Tom was wide awake, looking at him with darkened eyes which Harry can see even with the dim light.

Tom pressed against his body, not even an inch of distance between them and Harry couldn't help but gasp when a hand sneaked slowly under his shirt, caressing his bare back.

"T-Tom"

Harry didn't know what is going on between them; he was even more confused of why he wanted to give an explanation to tom about being with Luna and stammering? This is insanity and the hand on his back made it difficult to think about anything. He should have worn his casual robes instead of muggle clothes, making it easier for Tom to sneak a hand in. Not that Harry had anything against muggle clothes; it's just easier to hide the runic magical tattoo on his back since it is too personal for Harry.

Tom was looking at him like Harry is his favorite food and Harry gulped down the nerves, regretting it when Tom's eyes followed his lips and to Adam's apple.

Tom was so close that there were just few inches from their faces and Harry knew that his mind is going to go on a vacation with the way Tom's proximity affected him.

Harry turned away from Tom's side and gently pushed the hand under his shirt, putting a pillow between them and he knew without even looking that Tom must be scowling and cursing the poor pillow but Tom didn't take the pillow between them because they knew that this is dangerous and with the way both cannot be close to the other for their own reasons, they have to avoid this. But Harry felt warm and he clenched his lips tight so as to not moan remembering how Tom's hands wandered under his shirt. It was not like the times Tom did in his sleep but this time, his eyes were staring at Harry, touching Harry while Tom was aware he is doing that and he cannot give in to this desire.

While Harry eventually gave into sleep since he had been reading books in library for hours tiredly, Tom lied restlessly and after checking that his Harry had fallen asleep, he pulled that damn pillow, throwing it on the cold ground as a punishment for getting in between him and Harry.

Tom scooted closer, pulling Harry into his arms, pushing Harry's shirt collar a little aside and nibbled at Harry's neck. Finally the possessiveness won his logic mind, giving in to his urge for the first time and bit Harry's neck gently so as to not wake him up. He needed this now, he needed this physical evidence that Harry is with him and not with some girl or Malfoy.

Tom muttered the words against Harry's neck where he had bitten just now,

"Please don't get closer to others Harry… Be only mine"

Tom didn't want his Harry to be anyone's, not this Siri person nor Malfoy nor that girl.

And when he bit on the same spot again, a little roughly, Harry arched against him so beautifully in his sleep, pressing his lower half against Tom and if that didn't arouse him…

Tom with more difficulty than resisting the imperius curse, pulled away from Harry, turning to face the ceiling because this is Harry and for once in his life Tom didn't want to take advantage of someone so pure like Harry.

It's all fine and good…

But what to do with his hard on now?

And how can he still convince himself that he is still straight?

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Siri. We went through this already."

Harry looked at his godfather through the expanded two way mirror and sighed tiredly. They have been going on through this for over a week now and just yesterday he convinced his father.

"Baby, I thought you were joking but do you really have to spend Christmas in Hogwarts"

"Yes, as I said I just wanted to see how Christmas is in Hogwarts and also you've got my gift yesterday which you would've opened it already."

"But… But…"

Harry knew that he missed Siri too but the Christmas gift he had sent to Sirius were two tickets to France through muggle way, well those are basically honeymoon tickets so that Remus and Sirius have some alone time to think about themselves; sort out whatever bitterness left in their relationship, since Harry felt partly responsible for their separation.

"Siri, go and have a honeymoon with Rem without worrying about me. I am really fine."

Sirius surprisingly sputtered in embarrassment much to Harry's amusement. And Harry could hear Remus in the background that they're not newlywed.

"Merry Christmas Siri."

"Merry Christmas baby"

The tickets were dated tomorrow so that Sirius and Remus won't have to go through the festival rush.

"I miss you Harry. I wish we could spend Christmas together. I was looking forward to meet you in holidays."

"Don't worry Siri. We will see in few months and I will call you often, ok?"

Harry shook his head looking at Siri's still pouting face.

"Call me after you reached safely Siri and don't get fascinated in muggles and lose your things. Take care of Rem, yeah?"

Sirius nodded at him, glaring at Harry for saying that Sirius Black will lose his things and Harry smiled, cutting their connection off and sighed, he felt guilty for not going home, his mind already occupied with worries about his father. He buried the guilt away and turned towards the gift box.

This will be the first time Harry would have to give Tom his present directly. If he did that it will be like saying he is H without any words. That is why Harry is thinking about this while sitting coped up in his Ravenclaw's room, staring at the wrapped present on Christmas morning.

He had flooed his father to wish him a merry Christmas and the castle was almost empty that Harry enjoyed exploring the castle leisurely, happy that he can be at library without any disturbances but to his luck, Tom wanted to be with Harry all the time now that there are only very few students stayed in Hogwarts.

Harry shook his head and decided to go to the Prefect room where he know Tom is staying before Tom comes here to drag him, deciding to open the pile of gifts for him on the bed later.

Harry had already sent presents to his family members and even sent one to Professor Snape which was just a spur of the moment thought, guilt eating him away whenever he thought of how sad Professor Snape looked in his vision. Nothing much, just a new volume book of the ingredients newly found this year by various potions inventors and its affects. Of course, he sent it anonymously else Snape will burn the gift the minute he found his name on it.

He knew that Snape had no close family nor many friends, spent almost all his time in his room alone. He just wanted to do bring at least happiness for even a moment. He knew that his Professor will like this book and hoped it will bring some inspiration so he can invent again. His mother would have wanted that.

Harry took his present for Tom and closed his room's door, walking comfortably since there won't be students whispering about him having a room all to himself. When Harry reached the Prefect's room, Tom was already sitting on the bed as if waiting for him.

Tom looked up at Harry and smiled a very rare smile that Harry almost stumbled because this is Tom Riddle who hated any emotions other than anger and indifference.

Harry smiled at him, feeling shy all of a sudden. This will be the first time he will be giving this to a boy he had been unknowingly looking after. He had seen in some of his visions of how much every gift meant to Tom.

"Happy Christmas"

Saying that Harry extended his hand and he could see Tom's expression turning into absolute happiness.

Tom got up and took the small box from Harry's hand; their fingers brushed sending a thrill down Harry's spine. Harry willed his shyness away and looked at Tom to find his reaction at the gift he had given.

Tom slowly opened the box, going back to sit again on the bed and smiled at Harry who came near to sat beside him.

Tom didn't know what he is going to find in this small box but he will treasure anything his H will give it to him. This was the first Christmas getting his present directly from H himself. It sort of felt overwhelming and felt Harry's presence more than usual. Tom had never experienced the warm and bubbling feeling inside as if he could fly.

Tom opened the box and was surprised to find a gold colored key; Tom looked up at Harry confusingly.

Key?

To what?

Harry smiled at him and Tom was stuck at how angelic his H looked. Tom will use the key even it is to unlock the gate of hell just as long his Harry stayed near him, smiled at him, and talked to him. Merlin, he is becoming a Hufflepuff.

"This key is to open your Gringott's vault"

Tom stared Harry wide eyed, gaping and resembling a fish, forgetting his Slytherin mask of schooling his emotions. The warm and bubbling feeling he felt before now had came back with tenfold as if an volcano is erupting inside him with strange emotions he is not familiar with.

"H-How?"

Tom didn't know how, how could his Harry know everything. Merlin, he had spent a month in trying to open an account in Gringotts and the bloody Goblins didn't budge a bit to an orphan like him. Of course, Harry grew in wizarding world and would have opened an account easily but how he had known what Tom was obsessed with and craved for? How could he know Tom better than him sometimes?

Tom's fingers trembled around the key and gritted his teeth as to not become an emotional fool in front of Harry but one look at Harry told him that Harry had seen through his expressions and beamed at him.

No words…

No words were necessary between them for now. Tom is afraid if he opened his mouth, he will blabber on bout how he want to possess him right now, how he wants to own everything Harry is.

So Tom got up and moved towards the table, keeping his key on it, turning to Harry, pulling Harry to stand up.

"I have something for you"

Harry looked surprised and Tom smiled at him hesitantly, not knowing whether his gift is as awesome as Harry's. He felt self conscious but hoped Harry liked it anyway.

"Take your outer robe Harry"

Harry looked at him suspiciously but Tom assured him that he have something he wants to put it on Harry himself.

Harry took his scarf and robe off, standing in his shirt and pant. Tom moved closer to Harry and started unbuttoning Harry's shirt shushing Harry when he protested, looking at the chain already around Harry's neck just like the one Tom was gifted in his childhood to save him from the molesters.

Tom moved a step back to grab the gift in his pocket and averted his eyes from looking at Harry who is wearing the shirt open with all his buttons unbuttoned by Tom. Merlin, he can't give into his desire now, not now nor ever. But damn it, Harry is as beautiful on outside like he is inside. And tom was horrified to find his mind going through the imaginations of how Tom can trace his tongue along the exposed skin.

Tom hastily moved closer to Harry, looking at Harry's eyes so as to stop his eyes from roaming over Harry's belly button and stomach.

"Merry Christmas Harry"

Harry felt cool metal going around his neck but he is having a hard time concentrating on anything other than Tom's hands around his neck, fingers trailing his bare skin and the look Tom had given him few seconds ago. For a gift, this felt too intimate. And Tom's hand slowly trailed down from his neck, tracing probably the chain Tom had put it around his neck and when Tom's fingers rubbed his right nipple, Harry jumped away from Tom with the wave of arousal it sent through his body.

Harry averted his eyes and turned away from Tom to hide his obviously reddening cheeks in embarrassment. Having a wet dream about Tom is different but responding to Tom's touches in reality unnerved him. Harry is not a girl for Merlin's sake but that felt too sensitive and he probably must have overreacted but the touch had made him feel things he shouldn't feel.

Tom clenched his fingers and turned away from Harry, not trusting himself from giving into his sudden urge of sucking that nipple his fingers had caressed. Tom tried to take deep breathes. This is not the time for this. This is the first time he had given Harry a gift so locking everything away to contemplate later, he moved towards Harry who had turned to face the wall, hugged him from behind while Harry had started buttoning from the bottom of shirt. Thankfully, the top two buttons remained unbuttoned, so Tom steered him towards the mirror.

"I didn't know what to get you at first Harry but when I saw this, it felt perfect. Not many know that I am a descendent of Slytherin but I don't want to hide it from you and this is almost like a family heirloom."

Harry looked at the mirror; his insides froze in shock and horror of seeing that Tom had put the Slytherin locket around him, the same locket he had seen Salazar wearing it around Godric's neck in his visions.

How?

Why?

"Don't you like it Harry?"

Harry looked at the reflection of Tom's worried expression in the mirror and schooled his expression, not letting Tom know what the locket meant when Tom had gone out of his way to get him something precious and probably expensive historical item.

"No, I am just shocked that you have given me this. If this is Slytherin's locket you should wear it."

"At first I wanted it for myself Harry but why not give you the thing I want most?"

Tom smiled at Harry's reflection on the mirror, keeping his chin on Harry's shoulder. There was another reason too for presenting Harry this gift because somehow it made his ego purr in satisfaction, knowing Harry is wearing something of him, it made Harry look like he is claimed by Tom.

Tom smiled happily even after Harry put his robes on and they decided to meet at Great Hall for their breakfast in an hour because Harry wanted to unwrap his other presents. This is one of the best Christmases he had. So Tom bid him off without demanding to stay with Tom like usual because he had an urgent thing to do.

Just when Harry exited the door, Tom used his wand to lock the door and wanked himself raw, reaching his orgasm quicker than ever just with the imagination of abusing Harry's nipple. Tom panted for a while and casted a cleaning charm on him. If Tom didn't wank right now he would have done something foolish later like kissing Harry or something if his sexual desires were not sated.

Tom moved towards the bathroom, his legs trembling with the intensity of the orgasm and leaned against the bathroom walls, turning the shower on.

He should feel guilty with how dirty his thoughts are for Harry…

But since this is the umpteenth time he is wanking with the fantasies of Harry, usually before he meets up with Harry so as not to do anything foolish so how can he feel guilty?

He cannot pursue Harry romantically at the constant fear of someone harming his Harry just to get back at him. He has been cruel to others and he expected nothing but the same from others that is why he cannot be seen with Harry in public. The least he can do is wank and pretend to be not affected in front of Harry.

Damn it, he was aroused again with his fantasy of Harry panting beneath him, gasping, taking everything Tom gave to him with his abused nipples erect and swollen.

Tom decided that the cold shower is not doing him any good and gave into his fantasies one more time, not that he can help it anyway.

To think he had been convincing himself as straight a few months before…

Harry tried to pry his hand from Tom's hold but it was of no use. It was so rare of Tom to accompany him outside but Harry knew that Tom asked to accompany him to Hogsmead since no one is around for Christmas holiday nor did Tom has to fear of anyone Slytherin spotting them. Harry bit his lip, hurt that Tom didn't want to be seen with him in public. It irked him.

It was Tom's birthday today so Harry forgave everything he did and decided to accompany Tom to Hogsmead..

It was a strange day since Tom was even more demanding today, so overwhelmed that someone is celebrating his birthday today. Harry sort of understood just by looking at Tom's eyes when he woke him up, wishing him a happy birthday.

Tom's eyes were impossibly wide and the way it glistened with unshed tears, it made Harry's heart to ache all over again.

Then Harry had gifted him with a magical journal, engraved TMR on the front, knowing that Tom doesn't like to share anything with anyone so Harry decided at least he could share it with a diary. Harry knew Tom could charm it so others won't be able to read it. Harry rubbed his free hand over his chest. The locket Tom had given him somehow made him uneasy even now thinking about it, he could feel it around his neck, tangled with the chain Siri had given to him in childhood to protect him. Harry decided to let it go since Tom is not Salazar and he definitely isn't Godric Gryffindor

Tom had demanded Harry to spend the entire day with him and Harry reluctantly agreed to him.

Of course Tom didn't shy away from demanding Harry things like wanting to dance with him in Prefect's room to demanding him to sleep in bed even after they had woken up. Tom had thankfully kept his hands to himself. After the incident at Christmas, Tom had avoided close proximity like that. Harry was grateful for that else he couldn't have spent the nights sleeping beside Tom. His dreams were already filled with Tom's roaming hands ever since Tom's fingers accidentally touched his nipple.

Harry shuddered; just thinking about it lit a fire deep inside him, making his stomach flip. Tom looked at him in concern and cast another warming charm on Harry much to his irritation. Tom has become even more overprotective for the past few days.

They moved towards the Three Broomsticks to have lunch just as they planned since their breakfast had been a cake.

Yes, a whole cake which Tom had demanded requested and pleaded with him to make it. Tom then told reluctantly of how once Harry had sent him the first birthday cake and that he had never tasted anything better than that. How could Harry refuse after that? But it was a headache to let the Hogwarts elves to cook; thankfully Tally convinced the elves for him.

His dear Tally still took care of him, looked after him in nights for if he had fainted due to overexertion of his seer ability.

Tom looked speechless when he finally presented Tom a cake in the room, looking as if he had never seen anything like that. It pulled Harry's heart oh so painfully.

After that Tom had dragged him to various places in castle as if showing off his home to his newly wedded wife but Harry indulged him since it's Tom's birthday.

Now... Here they are...

Eating lunch and speaking, more like arguing about the topic Tom decided for their combined Potions project.

Harry had another motive in agreeing to visit Hogsmead because his father had requested to meet him here, wanting to see him at least since Harry hadn't gone home for Christmas. Harry felt guilty for leaving his father alone what with sending Moony and Siri off honeymoon somewhere and the twins must have went to the Weasley's house.

Harry sat down after visiting the restroom and waited for Tom to finish his dessert. Harry kept glancing back at the door for his father and Harry got up when he spotted his father, muttering an excuse to Tom.

Harry was shocked at how his usually smiling father looked so tired and depressed. Merlin... He should have stayed with his father. Harry moved quickly and pulled his father in a tight hug, grasping the back of his father's robe in tight hold, resting his head against father's chest. They had come across a long and painful path to reach where they are now. Harry even though was hurt by his father's actions in his childhood had now put everything in the past.

His father is not the same man who ignored him, the strong arms hugging him back in desperate manner was proof enough for that. Harry now understood how much his mother, Lily was important to his father, he had witnessed how much they loved each other in his visions and he can't even imagine the pain his father must be going through because for he now knew that Lily was not just a wife to his father but in fact half of his father, without his half, Father is suffering even now after years.

But other than that, Harry is scared, so scared with how his father's hands trembled sometimes and how Father tried to hide his tiredness with fake smiles and laughs. Harry had witnessed the same thing with Salazar in his visions but not as severe was his Father's trembling was but he was afraid nonetheless. Harry buried his face in his father's chest, not letting him go even if some of the people inside watched them nor was he embarrassed.

This is his father, no matter how he has flaws or how he hurt him once but whatever it is, this still is his father. Harry cannot let his only parent go even if his father is still grieving. The twins won't survive if anything happened to his father nor does he. His father may think that, after they grew up, they won't need him. He had heard from Siri of how his father had suicidal tendencies the year his mother passed away and only survived because of having the responsibility to raise the twins.

"I missed you child. Home's not home when you're not there."

Harry tightened the grip on him painfully, deciding then and there that he will beg if necessary to Remus and Sirius to stay in Potter Manor from now on. He's afraid his father will revert back to depressed mode if he's left alone for days. He's going to make an appointment with healer just to be safe that his father is alright.

He pulled from the hug and stared at his father's tired eyes.

"Father... Just wait outside. I will grab my scarf and robe then we can go home."

"But I don't want to spoil your fun with friends."

"No Father... You don't have to worry about anything. I have finished all my essays and there's nothing to do anyway. I just wanted to see how Hogwarts is in Christmas. I am bored anyway. Let's go home."

His father smiled at him, ruffling his hair fondly.

"Okay kiddo, I will wait outside and let's apparate back to home."

Father's face looked a little better and just before exiting the door, he turned once again towards him.

"Do you want me to pay?"

"No father, I had already finished my lunch and paid for it."

"Okay then, I will wait outside"

Harry quickly moved towards the table Tom was waiting for him and took his scarf and robes, smiled apologetically to Tom,

"I am sorry Tom, I am going home"

Tom looked with his expression blank,

"I am really sorry Tom."

"Fine, I will see you after holidays"

Harry smiled one last time but not knowing what he is doing, moved towards Tom and kissed his forehead fondly with how he looked like a pouting child who had lost its ice-cream.

"Happy Birthday Tom"

With that Harry left Tom not noticing how stunned Tom looked, dropping the spoon and gaping at Harry's exit.

Harry put his robe on and looked at his father who was looking at the direction of Zonko's. Ever the prankster.

His father pulled him in a tight hug before apparating. Harry was really touched that his father had come for him instead of going to the twins. It showed how much their relationship had changed.

Harry pulled from the hug and decided to let go of everything, looking straight in father's eyes and said those words that he had bottled up for years, knowing that the father standing in front of him deserved those words,

"I love you Father"

Harry smiled at him, wishing that his words expressed how he had forgave his father long ago and they're family now and that he need his father even now and also in future.

His father's expression turned into one of guilt and grief which Harry knew he is berating himself inside.

"I don't deserve your love son. I…"

Harry shook his head at his father, silencing him, wiping the tear of his father's eyes tenderly. His father is quite sensitive and emotional if you look past the laughs and arrogance which he was sure his mother Lily must have loved him for.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah"

His father took his hand to apparate but not before, leaning and kissing the top of his head,

"I love you too my dear Harry. Never doubt it."

Harry smiled and leaned on to his father when he apparated and finally his heart settled without the uneasy feeling he had been experiencing for the past few days. After all to Harry, Home is where Potter Manor is, Home is where his family is.

Tom kept touching at the forehead where Harry had kissed, like the touch of a butterfly before rushing to his father, leaving Tom with all sort of emotions he had never experienced. Tom was remembered of the time H kissed his forehead before healing him that day. Just like that day, he was feeling elated and it did nothing to the ever rising longing inside him.

Tom put his gloved hands inside his pockets, walked away from the Hogsmead alone towards the castle.

For some reason now that he knows what it is like to spend your holidays and birthday with someone you care, he felt utterly alone now. This is why he had avoided Harry at first, knowing Harry will bring the human emotions inside him, will make him fall apart with just a single action from Harry.

Tom looked at the Hogwarts castle from afar, it never failed to make him feel at home. Hogwarts will always be his home but why can't his heart and mind settle down, struck at the image of Harry and his father hugging desperately, not caring about who sees them.

Harry dropping everything just because his father missed him and left Tom, not caring about anything and had apparated with his father.

Family…

That's what family is…

Tom had witnessed many families before but for the first time he is seeing the raw emotions, love which he would have sneered at usually if it was not for Harry.

It struck Tom so painfully that he had hid his emotions well from Harry seeing them. Tom never had anyone in his life that will leave everything just to comfort someone just like Harry. Tom wanted that. He wanted family, all of a sudden feeling like a six year old boy, looking sorrowfully when one of the kids got adopted.

Tom moved towards Hogwarts, feeling happy and alone at the same time because,

This is his best birthday and also the worst birthday ever.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry smiled at Luna across the Ravenclaw table and looked down at the Daily Prophet, ignoring the bickering of his twin siblings going on about something. The Gryffindors had gotten used to the strange sight of a Ravenclaw dining with them and even Draco came to Gryffindor table to dine with Harry sometimes.

Draco is such an adorable kitten sometimes, demanding attention yet the same time affection. Harry liked being with Draco, it always felt comfortable staying close with Draco. Draco can be cruel and menacing sometimes but never towards him. Draco was the best and only friend he had. It was nice of how Draco despite being a Slytherin, made time for him, made sure Draco was there for him and the discussions he can have with Draco about advanced potions and charms were nothing but an enjoyable time.

Unlike Tom who kept their interaction secret, maybe not wanting the people to know that Tom is being associated with Harry.

Just then a paper bird flew towards him, circling his head and exploded into different colors of smoke, making him look at the Slytherin table when Ronald Weasley coughed when he inhaled the colorful smoke with the way his nose had turned into rainbow color and grinned at Draco across the Slytherin table. Harry shook his head at Draco fondly knowing that Draco never failed to make him smile somehow with childish antics and ridiculous gossip stories going around among the houses.

Harry gave Draco a fond smile, ignoring the glare Tom is giving them both and looked at the Prophet again.

Tom has no say in whom Harry can speak and be friends with. It confused Harry that why he gets irritated whenever Harry and Draco speaks or be together. Why Tom is angry? Is it because Draco, a Slytherin is speaking openly with other house students? It doesn't make any sense.

Harry ignored Tom's strange behavior even though he could tell Tom is still glaring at him still and leaned comfortably on Alex's shoulder, taking his eyes away from the paper when Alice was adamant to feed him breakfast, scolding him that he is not eating enough.

He could see Ronald watching him with jealous filled eyes and Harry stuck his tongue at him, making Ronald to choke on his food that he was caught and Granger started scolding him about table manners.

Of course, he got the better twins who pampered him to no end and he always felt home at them compared to the Weasley twins who will prank their brother Ronald rather than feeding him food, not that Ronald ate little. And still no one had told Ronald that his nose is rainbow colored now, everyone snickered silently and even Granger didn't tell anything to him.

Harry sighed and moved away from Alex's shoulder when Alex finished his breakfast, deciding to get up.

Harry frowned, grabbing his brother's hand. Strange, Alex never finished breakfast this early.

"I have an essay to finish which is due today"

Saying that Alex smiled, ruffling his hair, making Harry pout but he grinned at Alex knowing that his brother always hates to write any homework given by the Professors and let him go. But he groaned looking at Alice on his other side, grabbing another plate of sandwich to feed him, making him silently open without any protest looking at her glare to him.

Harry indulged her for a while because unlike Alex, she felt more like a mother than a sister and tolerated her overly feeding him, glaring at Draco across Slytherin table who was snickering at his suffering.

Harry got up when he was finally fed up with Alice mothering him, with a quick kiss on her cheek to placate her.

"I will be late for class Sis. See you later"

She smiled at him, he nodded to her, turning other side to give a final smug smirk at Ronald to irritate him and a salute to the Weasley twins who were now secretly turning Ronald's red hair rainbow colored, he moved towards Ravenclaw table to join Luna.

Alice glared at him, making her look more like Lily Potter he had seen in the pictures, making him stutter a moment in his ranting.

"Alex, stop being so overbearing"

"No Alice, not on this. I can't just let you date that Conor guy. He is too cowardly"

"Let me? Let me Alex? You're not my father nor mum"

Alex gritted his teeth in anger. He knew that Alice can look after herself but at the same time he was worried for her because he knew that her relationship has no future, just fooling around. Alex didn't want her to regret this entire fooling around when she finally meets the one person she may come to love truly in future.

"No Alice, I am just worried that... You know he is not perfect for you nor do you find him interesting then why are you…?"

"It is called casual dating Alex. I am not jumping into his bed."

Alex groaned. He so not wanted to hear that. Alex wished that sometimes he had a twin of his own sex. It's bloody embarrassing sometimes, hearing her speak about boys and periods. See… He definitely doesn't want to hear this.

But he knew Alice is the boldest girl he had ever seen and he was just trying to warn her before she regrets all this casual dating.

"Well, I wanted to warn you. Then it's up to you."

Alex knew that they are growing apart with their different opinions and different point of views. Unlike the Weasley twins who they wanted to be alike. Not that Alex loved his sister any less but the closeness they once used to feel as twins is slowly vanishing. But he can't complain either with how different they felt about particular matters sometimes.

"Not everyone thinks like you Alex. Not everyone can wait for the so called love of your life."

Alex grimaced at her wordings and knew that he almost sound like a girl with how he believed in the one true person whom you instantly fall for.

Because he had seen it, seen how his father loves his mother even still, heard stories about how his father loved only one girl ever since the marauders knew. And he could see how Sirius and Remus loved each other even with all the fight for over years and had never stopped loving each other. He had seen how Molly and Arthur love each other whenever he visited the Weasley house. Hell, his brother Harry has never dated anyone just like him, waiting for someone just like him.

Alex shook his head, knowing not everyone feels the same way and got up from the bed, moving towards the window nearby, his roommates had left hastily as soon as Alice came inside, knowing not to even stare at his sister and sighed like a lovesick idiot.

"I just don't want you regret all this casual dating Alice."

"Not everyone can be a masochist Alex"

Alex whirled around to stare at her with wide eyes.

Did she know? Did she discover the secret he had buried deep inside him?

"What are you saying Alice?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know Alex. How long are you going to hide it from me? Do you think I didn't see the longing looks you send toward Malfoy? Pathetic."

Alice looked like she regretted the way she said the words but Alex was beyond caring and his hands trembled. He gritted his teeth and glared at her, whispering in low voice,

"Get out"

Pathetic? What would she know?

"Alex, I am sorry… I didn't…"

"Leave Alice before I say something we both regret later."

Alice cast an apologetic look before getting up and just before she exited his room, she turned to look at him,

"I… I will come apologize when you have cooled down"

With that she left and Alex locked the door with his wand, closed the curtains of his bed, putting his wand aside and curled himself into a ball as if defending from the hurt and pain he's feeling.

Draco…

For Godric's sake, he can't even think of him as Malfoy now.

Alex didn't know when these constant aching will stop. Alex had been straight for all he knew and had never doubted himself. Not that he had anything against same sex couple since he had grown up with his godfather Remus and even Sirius. It all started on the wretched Yule Ball…

Merlin how he wished he hadn't gone to the Yule ball at all.

After Alex grew close with Harry, it was a surprise to see Harry being friends with a Slytherin and that too, an annoying brat like Malfoy. Alex had hated Malfoy for insulting Weasleys whenever they got into a fight, insulting them for their poor status.

Alex had even pranked Malfoy but after a stern word from Harry and also from Remus that he shouldn't judge someone from their houses and a lecture from Alice too that Weasleys and Malfoys had their own fights and Alex should befriend their brother Harry's only friend so Alex tolerated his presence but soon, soon was charmed with a slightly vulnerable side Malfoy hid from everyone and had even apologized to Weasley one time when Harry had insisted him to stop fighting and insulting others.

Alex liked Malfoy's sharp wit and sarcastic replies sometimes and the unwavering friendship between his brother and Malfoy had somewhat grown on him. The evenings he spent together with Harry and Malfoy had been great fun and he enjoyed it.

The Yule ball had been a final step of doom…

Alex couldn't take his eyes from the little boy who didn't look like a boy anymore in his robes, dancing with Harry, giving him a very rare smile openly had stick to his mind, refusing to leave him even in dreams.

Alex had tried to deny, oh he had tried hard to deny that it was some weird obsession but Alex didn't knew he was falling in love with all his denial and such. He only realized it when he there was no escape of how deep he had fallen for.

At first Malfoy occupied Alex's mind with his sarcasm and sly smiles, unlike the open behavior of Gryffindors, making Alex analyze what's behind every word, making Alex to understand that not everything is as it seems. Then Draco conquered his wet dreams, and the Quidditch rivalry, the way seeing Malfoy fly as a seeker, they way they both chase each other in mid air and the thrill brought out nothing but lust in him, making him question his sanity and sexuality, conquered his mind all the time, slowly filling in his every cell, making him finally realize that Alex's heart thoroughly belonged to Draco Malfoy.

You may ask that why falling in love with Malfoy is a constant pain and his heart is going to fail with the way it's aching all the time and why it is a problem for Alex and why he is not pursuing Malfoy?

Not because Draco is a Malfoy or a Slytherin. Alex had grown up from the insensitive and arrogant brat he was when he started first year but the real reason is he could see it clearly that how Alex is irrevocably had fallen for Draco just like that Draco loves his brother Harry.

Just one look from Harry and Draco could do anything for Harry.

Alex could see it in every glance, every word, and every gesture from Draco of how much Draco adored, loved his brother Harry. Alex didn't resent Harry because he's past the stage of blaming other people. He is not that little boy anymore and he is fairly sure Harry is unaware of how Draco feels just as how Draco is unaware of his feelings.

Honestly, who wouldn't love his brother Harry? Alex knew how kind and how awesome his brother is.

Alex cannot compete with his brother Harry because Alex may be confident but he knew he is nothing compared in front of his brother Harry. Merlin, his brother forgave their father and them for ignoring. Who is good and pure enough to do that? He sure as hell isn't like that.

Alex cannot get Draco out of his mind no matter how hard he tried to. Granted they are not like how they were before, in fact Alex and Draco has even sort of became friends with the way Draco only talked to Harry and Alex whenever he came to Gryffindor table.

Dray…

Merlin… His heart had even come up with a nick name only he can call. But it is no use because whenever he tries to talk to Draco, it always came to the topic of Harry and he cannot look at how starry eyed Draco became whenever he saw Harry or talked about Harry.

Just like today's morning…

When Harry was suddenly looking sad, even before Alex could ask his brother what is wrong, Draco had picked it up from across the table and sent some charmed bird to make his brother laugh. He was torn between admiring Draco's attempts to cheer Harry and another part burned with jealousy.

Alex had hastily finished breakfast and had exited the Great Hall with some excuse to his brother when he looked at him worriedly. See, Alex cannot be even angered at his brother with how worried he looked. Draco has to fall for the one person Alex cannot even bring himself to hate.

Now within the safety of his closed curtains, Alex let out a groan as if in pain.

Alex hated this. Hated these unrequited feelings. So much for lecturing Alice about love when he himself is hopeless about that.

Alex shouldn't have hidden it from his twin, maybe that's why there is a distance between him and Alice nowadays but what can he do? What use will sharing this bring?

He knew…

He knew that this is a onetime thing…

Alex knew that he cannot even date anyone with the way he feels for Draco.

Just how his dad described when he met mother. Just the way once Sirius said that noting and no one mattered after he had fallen for Moony.

He cannot give up on Draco nor can he pursue him knowing that Draco will reject without sparring a second to think for Alex knew how painfully Draco loved Harry. He cannot bring himself to hate Draco nor can he stop himself from getting close to Draco even though it hurt to see Draco loving his brother. Alex had given up on the idea of dating others, not wanting to hurt other people's feeling with his pretense.

There is no future in this or any escape from this.

Just like Alice said…

Pathetic.

Alice was glad that Abbott was not here in their room and slumped down on the chair nearby, gritting her teeth in suppressed anger.

The anger was not on Alex but on herself. She didn't want to tell Alex. She didn't want him to know that she could see how painful it was for Alex but she was tired of Alex distancing from her, brooding silently. No matter how different their tastes and opinions had became, they were still twins and the closeness will always be there. But Alex is distancing from her, thinking that they're growing up while the fact is he is the one drifting away, trying to hide his feelings for Malfoy from her.

Honestly, she didn't know what Alex sees in that Malfoy brat. She will speak with Alex later and apologize to him along with making him understand that it is okay even if it is Malfoy.

Alice watched the Quidditch pitch from her room's window and leaned against the back of the chair.

Alice knew that it won't be a problem with Alex producing an heir for Potter family since a century back; a potion was introduced for the same sex couple to reproduce with help of magic, preventing them from going to muggle hospitals or to adopt or for using other medical methods of muggle by the pureblood maniacs in ministry. It is not widely accepted at the same time not as widely frowned as in the muggle world like Abbott had told her. She knew that Sirius and Moony had decided against it since both of them felt like they have become too old to raise a child but Harry is still convincing them what with the present of honeymoon tickets and address to the potions shop.

Alice, Alex and Harry had grown in wizarding world and without their muggleborn mom, they don't know much about muggle world so they tried to be in touch with muggle world with the help of their muggleborn friends.

Honestly, Malfoy? Alice knew that Malfoy was not Lucius Malfoy after he had became friends with Harry but still it's not as if Malfoy had become a Gryffindor. He is still the intolerant and arrogant brat. If they even get together against all odds which seemed very unlikely but if after all that Alex and Draco got together by some miracle, she cannot wait to see Lucius Malfoy's face.

Alice smiled at nothing and her mood brightened somewhat after the fight she had with Alex. She will not stand by watching them grow apart because of Alex's stupidity. She will be there for him for since she knew that he will definitely have his heartbroken by Malfoy because of his unrequited feelings and she wanted to be there for him.

She decided to break up with Connor too, knowing it is fruitless and that boy deserved better than her halfhearted attempts at dating him. She is not fool like Alex thinks, but at least she had tried to do something to forget her crush, more like unrequited love she had been hiding for over years.

Alice groaned, she and her twin are exactly same even now, harboring unrequited feelings.

His father will have a field day if he knew another Potter had fallen for a redhead.

Merlin… To fall for Fred Weasley of all people even after knowing he's dating Angelina. But to be fair she had feelings for him even before he started dating. At least she is managing herself better than Alex, finally relieved that he is graduating this year.

They had been just like Marauders, Fred, George, Alice and Alex. They had fun pranking together, discussing how to break rules, they were great friends and they were like ideals to her and Alex. Four of them were so close even before they started Hogwarts; they had gone to Weasley's house in their childhood to play. Of course, she will miss them but she is glad he is graduating because not seeing Fred will give her some time to get over these feelings. Alice knew she will get over it no matter how many years she had been crushing on him.

They all four had decide to run a joke shop together and of course she will see him in future but this time of one year after Fred graduates will be enough for her to forget all this love and blushing crap. But she had a sinking feeling that it is not the case but she buried it deeply.

Alex, Alice and their cute brother had decided to invest in the joke shop the Weasley twins are opening next year with their ideas and Alice will join in the production department with George after she graduates while Harry and Alex will remain only as an investors. Alex loved pranking and joke stuff too but he had a passion for Quidditch and she knew that he is thinking of playing professional Quidditch.

Her dad along with Sirius and Moony were proud that their children had not wasted the pocket money or misused the galleons in their account and starting a shop on their own and even more surprised knowing that their brother Harry has a different account and had been learning along with managing investments from his childhood to which Sirius stood proud like a mother hen for teaching Harry.

But for now they're allowed to be stupid teenagers with their love problems.

Alex and Alice are both hopeless.

A redhead and a blonde…

Alex and Alice unlike their father who constantly attempted to convince their mother to date had given up on their attempts in pursuing their crush for they know the other party doesn't return their feelings. She is brave and would have downright confessed to him if not for the fact she knew Fred treats her like his sister Ginny and she decided to keep everything inside, not wanting to make their friendship awkward.

Merlin at least their brother Harry didn't have things like this to handle with. But Alice didn't feel guilty for hiding her own secret from Alex that their baby brother is spending the nights with Tom Riddle on some nights.

When she first witnessed it on marauder's map, she had been shocked and the first thing she did was casting chastity charm on Harry the next morning without him knowing and was glad to find he is still a virgin. She knew that she is being just as overprotective as Alex of their brother but she cannot help it knowing that she is the only woman influence in Harry's life since they don't have a mother.

Alice was at first suspicious when Harry said to spend the Christmas in Hogwarts but let it go after he came back home before new-year. But seeing how often Harry and Tom Riddle spent the nights together made her wary but she knew they are not dating with the way they acted in public. But why spend the night together? She knew she should ask Harry but didn't want to drive him away with her overprotective mothering behavior.

As long as the chastity charm she casts on Harry every morning remains pure then it is fine. Just to be safe of course.

Harry is an angel of their family and she was glad she didn't tell anything to Alex after seeing how the chastity charm remained pure for months, she came to the realization that they must be study partners or secret friends for not wanting the Slytherins attention. If she had told Alex, he would have wrapped Harry in cotton and had brought him to Potter Manor before anyone could even say dating.

But whatever it is, she will keep an eye on her brother Harry.

Before that, she will have a talk with Alex about the fight they had and also a warning word with Tom Riddle.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom sighed and twirled his quill, already bored with the Ancient Runes exam. It has been a crazy month of preparing for the OWLs. The Hogwarts students has gone insane and the people who hadn't study for the year were studying the whole syllabus like a maniac as a last attempt, regretting how they lazed around the whole year. Some older students took advantage of this situation by selling some bottled up liquids that will bring you luck.

Tom smiled inwardly thinking about how silly some of the students were and put his quill away, finishing the last question. He is confident about all the exams he had done so far that he will get O or in least case E. Tom enjoyed the practical's in the afternoons because the examiners seemed far more intelligent and challenged the students outside of the books that is why Tom was not sure of getting an O in every subject but he had done his best in everything.

This exam too was easy and Tom looked at the wall clock to find there is fifteen minutes more and smiled gleefully inside, turning to the side knowing Harry is writing the exam beside his table.

One of the reason he finished this exam quickly is maybe because of wanting to stare at Harry not that he will admit it or anything. Tom smiled at the long hair shielding Harry's face when he bent down to answer the questions. It may be foolish to finish the exams quickly just to stare at someone but only fools will think that Tom will write anything but correct answers. He is much more exited to show off the runes in the practical, to draw them and see them work.

But not everyone is allowed in practical, knowing it is pretty dangerous if something had gone wrong. So only twenty students were allowed in that after many tests conducted by their Professor. Tom still remembered how the Professor looked shocked seeing Harry's name in the passed students list to attend practical since Harry always take the last of the desks in Runes class and sleep though it much to everyone's bafflement and Granger's shock.

But Tom knew that Harry is smart and that is why he is wondering why Harry still hadn't finished it till now. Maybe to avoid Tom because this is the first exam they are sitting beside each other? Tom smiled for now he knows that Harry isn't avoiding him but shying away. Just like Tom, Harry must have realized that whatever between them is not just a simple relationship.

Tom looked around and found the examiner to be far away from where they are sitting and wandlessly sent a mild charm to blow the wind across Harry's face, to get his attention. Of course, wands are not allowed in here but that didn't stop Tom but he can only manage very small spells wandlessly much to his irritation, knowing his core still hadn't reached magical maturity yet.

Tom watched a sudden rush of air and Harry's hair was pushed away from his face, making those oh so beautiful eyes to glare at him, relishing at the eyes sole attention on Tom. Tom smiled at him innocently but soon Harry turned away. Nope, he can't have that.

Tom knew he is being playful but he cannot help it when it comes to his Harry. He loved teasing him.

When Tom decided to send a tickling charm so that Harry will giggle in this utterly silent classroom, thankful that it is a colorless charm else he would get caught but much to his shock Harry remained the same instead of giggling, writing seriously on the parchment.

It was not visible but he knew that Harry must have raised a shield wandlessly.

How?

Even Tom cannot do that. Every time Harry surprised him with something.

Of course, it shouldn't be surprising after witnessing Harry's Defense Against Dark Arts practical. Tom was lucky enough to be in the same class to witness how marvelously and effortlessly Harry cast the spells and even the examiner was impressed, asking for Harry to do something for extra credits and of course, Harry casted a spell which Tom cannot master until now.

Patronus charm.

Tom watched in awe, just like everyone on the room including other examiners to see the Patronus.

The Grimm itself was extraordinary but as soon as the Grimm came out of Harry's wand, another animal came out, making everyone to gasp audibly. Not many had seen a Patronus but to see two animals out of a single wand was something really magical and impressive. Even Harry himself looked shocked at the second animal, a deer with antlers chasing after the Grimm, two animals playing with each other, circling Harry, making Harry to smile so beautifully at the two animals fondly as if he knows something they don't know.

The examiner had praised Harry nonstop even after the patronus disappeared after bowing to Harry.

Of course, Harry isn't the dueling champion for the past three years for nothing. But it didn't fail to impress Tom every time. He is supposed to be feeling bitter and jealous for Harry is an opponent in his academics but Tom for the life of him could not feel like that, like Granger but instead Tom felt impressed, fascinated, obsessed with Harry's intelligence and outsmarting everyone. Tom enjoyed discussing magical theories with someone intelligent like Harry. In fact his favorite way to spend time is to lie in bed beside Harry, playing with his hair or intertwining their fingers while discussing various magical topics.

Tom sighed after noticing all his wandless spells had failed to make Harry to turn towards him. Tom turned away from Harry noticing the examiner coming towards their desk and kept his head low, his mind going about the research he had done so far about the chamber of Secret this year.

The snakes on the pipeline had been a big clue so far and Tom was tired of following the pipelines but soon he got busy with preparing for OWLs but he will search again once the OWLs are finished.

Finding the chamber of secrets, Salazar's legacy will definitely make him a pureblood in front of his housemates, filling the gap of not having a powerful family background he lack of, making him rule the Slytherin King next year in the power battle. Tom cannot let go of this chance, he will definitely prove that he is the ultimate in front of those who had sneered at him thinking he is a mudblood from his year one in Hogwarts. Not that there are any students who will look at him disgustingly let alone speak against him anymore. He could have searched for the Chamber last year if not for the Triwizard tournament but it is fine.

Tom has always been ambitious; he had always wanted to rule, have power over others knowing he is far better than muggles even as a child. He didn't shy away from his ambitions nor did he have any second thoughts on the path he wanted to take.

Just when the Professor announced after the time was up, disturbing his thoughts.

"Quills down, please" the Professor warned them, "Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio_!"

More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor's outstretched arms. Tom was not surprised of this sight after witnessing it multiple times.

"Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

Everyone got up quickly wanting to prepare for the afternoon practical and Tom was glad he was on the last desk and waited for every student to exit so he won't be pushed and pulled with the way everyone moved. Tom instead turned to the side watching Harry who was putting his quill, a spare ink bottle in a pouch.

Tom not able to help moved towards him, pushing Harry's hair aside and whispered in his ears questioning how he did the exam, making Harry jump. Tom's lips brushed oh so accidentally on Harry's cheek, Tom deliberately trailed it to the neck where he had on some nights taken advantage of, biting the pale neck when his thoughts on advanced Arthimancy failed to distract him from the sight of innocent Harry, with lips parted slept beside him oblivious of Tom's growing desire day by day.

Harry pushed him aside, looking at Tom with wide eyes and Tom prided in knowing he alone can make Harry look like this. Tom smiled as if he didn't know what he had done and Harry shook his head at him.

"What were you thinking Tom? Sending a wandless spell in the examination hall?"

Tom followed Harry who was moving towards the door, seeing that most of the students have left.

"Making you to notice me"

Tom watched greedily of the reddening cheeks, treasuring the image of the times Harry blushed, refusing to meet Tom's eyes.

"Harry"

Soon Malfoy called out for Harry blabbering about what are the answers for the last two questions, making the smile on Tom's face to disappear. He watched helplessly when Malfoy all but dragged his Harry away and Harry indulged Malfoy with a fond smile, making him burn with uncontrollable jealousy.

Tom not able to watch the sight, turned away from Harry and moved towards his bag.

He doesn't have the right to feel jealous when it was Tom who decided to not publicly speak with Harry and he was the one who decided to not pursue a serious relationship with Harry then he shouldn't be feeling like this. He doesn't have the right to feel like this.

But he cannot help it. Tom shook his head at the wandering thoughts and decided to distract himself by reading some books for the upcoming practical.

~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry opened his trunk so he could put the things he had left in the Prefect's room he shared with Tom. Harry left some of his books and parchments here yesterday night so he had dragged his trunk here to put his things in before boarding the Hogwarts train.

His fifth year has ended finally and Harry could relax what with finishing his OWLs not that he was tensed or anything. Moony had given him lots of advice through the two way mirror while Sirius and his father tried to scare him off by faking the horrors of Owls. His father looked better than how he was before and Harry was relieved.

And he had called his father again after Prongs came out of his wand, his father was ecstatic to hear about that, instantly telling him that now Sirius can't be smug about being Harry's patronus and saying that he cannot wait to see Harry's Patronus. Honestly, his father and Sirius were so childish sometimes. At first he himself was surprised when Prongs came out of the wand after Padfoot but he realized that they are both his guardians and he loved both his Siri and his father. Of course, Siri will always be special to him but that doesn't mean he didn't love his father.

Harry closed the trunk after putting his stuff in, glancing around the room. He wanted to see Tom before boarding the train, knowing he will be sharing a compartment with his twin siblings along with Draco and Luna.

Just when Harry decided to exit the room, Tom came bursting in with a happy smile of achievement he had never seen before and was startled when Tom pulled him in a hug.

Tom hugged Harry tightly in happiness, not knowing how to express of the way he feels now.

Tom pulled from the hug and kissed Harry soundly on lips, just a small peck before pulling him into a hug again, not realizing that he had stolen Harry's first kiss or that he had kissed Harry's lips in happiness.

Tom didn't even realize how still Harry was in his arms, his mind filled with how he had find and went down to the chamber he had been searching for many months and how he cannot wait to start the next year of Hogwarts, knowing he will explore the chamber in detail.

Tom noticed how Harry's hands hesitantly moved to hug him back and Harry's thigh pressed against the book inside his robe which he had grabbed from the chamber's study hastily as soon as he saw the squishy words, realizing that it must be written in Parsletongue, title reading 'Horcrux by Salazar Slytherin' to read in his holidays, very excited that it has written by Slytherin himself.

But for some reason the book all of a sudden weighed more than its original weight when Harry's hand around him tightened fondly just like how Harry usually hugged him, making him feel that he had made a terrible mistake which he will regret a lot in future.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Please do _**review**_ and let me know about your thoughts.

I am posting this story in wattpad too under the name **Nandhu_Author.** You can find me in wattpad too now.

See you all next month. )


	21. Chapter 19

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

 **Chapter 19:**

Harry stood speechless for over a minute of what had just happened…

It was his first kiss…

His first…

It may not mean anything to many people, but Harry is not one of them because he had grown up witnessing how his father never looked anyone's way even now, after so many years since his mother, Lily passed away. He had watched how much Sirius was committed to Remus and despite not knowing much about Longbottoms and Weasley, he had watched how Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom loved each other.

He had heard stories from his father too of about his grandparents and how his Grandfather loved his Grandmother. James even joked about it sometimes that it is a Potter thing to be committed to one and only one in life time.

So with that kind of thoughts he grew up and here he is, his first kiss was stolen and Tom doesn't even realize what he had done and was going on about how happy Tom is for discovering something amazing.

Doesn't it mean anything to Tom?

Maybe not… Despite Tom dragging him to sleep together on a bed with emotional blackmails of Tom not sleeping well without Harry beside, Tom had never hinted anything about the relationship between them.

Harry wanted to speak about whatever it is between them… But something in him always stopped him because he was scared of how Tom will take it. Harry had witnessed in his visions of how Tom is involved in Slytherin house politics and how cruel he can be to others.

Harry had even had a vision of Tom being intimate with Greengrass girl…

Then why?

Why did he kiss?

But looking at Tom now who was looking so happy and all smiles which he rarely ever sees, Harry didn't have the heart to discuss about what he had just did and it looked like Tom did it without even knowing.

Harry hastily made an excuse and dragged his trunk, moving towards the exit not even stopping when Tom called him. Harry needs to be alone now, away from everyone, away from Tom for a while.

Harry felt torn between blushing and moping.

Merlin, it is so embarrassing. He could somehow still feel Tom's lips against him.

Harry found an empty compartment and absentmindedly moved in, placing his stuff away after closing the compartment's door.

For some reason his mind kept repeating the event of Tom kissing him…

How?

How would it feel when Tom kissed him seriously?

Harry pulled his knees together and sort of wanted the seat to swallow him up.

The hormones and being a teenager sucked. Harry hated it when something made him feel so out of his usual calm self.

He leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes.

A vision of a very cute and small Tom Riddle slipped past his shield and he reluctantly let the vision. He looked at the somewhat vulnerable little Tom slumped in a corner, fearing the shadows of what must be the attic, just like any usual child. Harry realized he must have been locked in as some sort of punishment.

Still… Little Tom clenched his fingers and all Harry could do was watch little Tom trying very hard to not let himself cry. The anger and rage in little Tom's eyes should not be seen in any child of that age.

Harry opened his eyes and sighed irritatingly at fate. When Harry wanted to curse few words and be angered at Tom, these sorts of visions came out of nowhere and left him miserable; taking away any little anger he could muster.

Alex and Alice barged into the compartment, startling him. It somehow always warmed him that they want to be with him instead of spending the ride with their friends. Harry had grown closer to his siblings even more than before.

They smiled at him in the midst of arguing. Harry rarely saw them arguing and it always because of Alex being overprotective of Alice.

"Let it go Alex. I am tired of hearing this. We were just talking. It is not as if I was kissing Marcus."

"Alice…"

Alex shrieked like a little girl and covered Harry's ears as if Harry is innocence personified.

Usually Harry would just roll his eyes at Alex's over protectiveness competing with Siri and Father's over protectiveness, but today, he blushed unable to suppress it, obvious to anyone who can see what with his traitorous pale skin.

It is all because of the sudden images of Tom kissing him assaulted his mind as soon as Alice mentioned kissing.

Damn it…

Alice's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously and he turned his face away from her, pushing Alex away, muttering to them,

"Don't want to hear about this"

"See Alice, What have you said in front of our baby brother?"

And they started arguing all over again thankfully not about dating and stuff. Mostly about who was the one responsible for making Alice to say the k-word? Harry would have usually jumped right in to scold them both about his age and he is not a baby and for Merlin's sake he is sixteen. But not today, he has to forget that incident since Tom so conveniently didn't even realize what he did to Harry. And if Alice was a little suspicious, Sirius will find the truth if Harry so much as blushed.

Who knows what Sirius, who thinks that not even Merlin deserves to be near Harry will do to Tom if he knew about how intimate Tom and him were and not to mention how Tom had stolen his first kiss.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom had decided to spend this summer in one of the inns in Diagon Alley that is somewhat decent with cheap rent. He had wanted to save money he got from winning the Triwizard Tournament and always stopped himself from spending his galleons on anything unnecessary. Hell, he had even started to control his insane urges of buying cakes and sweets since he has a sweet tooth.

But this is a dire situation and he for one was glad and so fortunate to escape the muggle war going on. He almost, almost only slightly pitied the people in muggle world. Not that one of them had treated him better but still, witnessing few people stuck under the building rubbles while their hands and legs were missing was enough terrific sight to make him shudder.

Yes, Tom was cruel but this was the first time he witnessed a mass destruction. It had shaken him of what muggles was capable of. He thought they were beneath wizards but being a witness to all the gore and blood had frozen him with fear of what they are capable of.

Tom had packed his stuff, deciding to abandon the idea of visiting the address of the Guant family for now and had decided to stay in Diagon Alley. He had read in the Daily Prophet of the muggle war going on and also an article about how to be safe in these times and not to worry that the magical wards will protect them from any kind of explosives and bombs.

Tom could have gone to Avery's home since he is always welcome there but decided against it because Avery's father disgusted him with how he checked Tom out. He could curse Avery Sr. into oblivion but he didn't want to make things between him and Avery messy nor did he want to be imprisoned to Azkaban for using unforgivable on a pureblood who owned multiple seats in Wizangamot.

Tom put an arm around Terror, still not wanting to get up even though he had woken up early in the morning. He felt that times like these, lazing around without pretending of what he is not for the sake of politeness are rare. Terror had been the only thing that sometimes kept him sane when he felt like he is going to give into the blackness of insanity.

As a child, Terror was really huge, even bigger than him. As he grew up, he sort of missed the feeling of being smothered by Terror.

He again developed a habit of going to sleep by hugging Terror. He sort of gave up on that habit after coming to Hogwarts but he picked that habit again recently. Terror's eyes looked almost accusingly as if silently saying that Terror knows that Terror is just a replacement for Tom on the nights he cannot sleep beside Harry.

Tom turned his head away from Terror, not wanting to meet those accusatory eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

Honestly, what will people think if they knew that Tom Riddle is still sleeping with a teddy, no, no, Mr. Terror? Tom shook his head, decided not to continue where his thoughts are going.

His hands curled around Terror's soft body since of course, he took care of Terror all these days that Terror still looks like how he first got Terror and sighed. He nowadays has a strange urge to see Harry frequently.

He got the taste of sleeping with Harry in his arms, that petite figure sometimes pressed against him, sometimes arched against him so erotically that he now felt empty sleeping without Harry.

Tom cannot wait to see Harry again. He is looking forward to his sixth year even though the classes will bore him out. He is excited to see Harry again even more than how exited he felt in opening the Chamber of Secrets again when he went to Hogwarts this year. But for now he cannot do anything but wait till the day he boards Hogwarts train.

Tom decided to laze around some more time before he can dive fully in the books he took from the chamber. He hadn't touched them during the week he had stayed in orphanage but now he will not have any disturbance and can read it to his content.

While Tom lazed around in the room he rented, Harry was trying to sneak into the flat where Sirius and Remus are living.

He wanted to surprise them since he doesn't often visit them in their flat. It was always Sirius who visits him in Potter Manor. He had called Sirius through the mirror to inform that he had something to speak with them but he never specified the time.

Harry waited for Tally to open the door silently because he cannot use the wand to mess up the ward but Tally has access to the flat. Tally grinned at him openly, his partner in crime to prank the pranksters and popped out as like he ordered Tally to Potter Manor and silenced his footsteps since he can use his wand once he entered the wards.

Harry slowed down, hesitant to follow his plan because he is not sure of what state they will be in. Harry knew how their relationship is and he didn't want to see his godfather doing things with Moony.

But soon he relaxed, hearing voices of them from the kitchen.

"Moony, please stop with the frown lines."

"I am sorry Padfoot. I really am."

"Moony, we went through this already. There is nothing to be sorry about."

"But Sirius… It's my fault. The werewolf side of me ruins everything in my life."

Harry frowned, stopping midway, realizing that he had walked in on something serious. He didn't know whether to interrupt them or stay silent.

"No Rem, you know I love you just the way you are."

"No Sirius, I cannot take that potion because I shift every full moon. I can't give you a child…"

"And I told you countless times that I can take that potion if I wanted a child"

"But Padfoot…"

"We are too old to raise a child Remus"

Remus must have looked as shocked as he must be, since this is Sirius admitting of being old.

"Come on Moony. Don't look at me like that. I am not in any pressure to produce an heir since Regulus already has children. And also I already have a son, Harry is my son. So stop worrying about stupid things unnecessarily."

Harry could not help but feel happy hearing this. Sirius always, always made him feel happy and that he belonged somewhere in this world.

Harry entered the kitchen to let them know his presence because he didn't want to hear their private conversation anymore, abandoning his plan to prank Sirius.

Sirius looked startled at his sudden appearance but narrowed his eyes suspiciously,

"How did you get in Harry?"

"Ask me no question and I will not tell any lies"

Harry imitated perfectly of the Marauders and Sirius smiled, his tensed lines easing and he moved towards the living room while Remus and Sirius trailed behind him.

Sirius never treated him like a guest, had reprimanded him one time advising that this is as much as Harry's house as Sirius is. Harry loved this kind of things about Sirius. While the world saw Sirius as impulsive, insensitive and an arrogant prideful person, Harry saw him as a thoughtful, sometimes adorable, overprotective and the best Godfather anyone could ever ask for.

Harry is not a child anymore but that doesn't mean he will let go of the feelings he once had as a child. Without Sirius, he will not be who he is now.

Remus sat on the sofa opposite to him while Sirius sat beside him with a small smile on his face.

Harry played with the hem of his shirt not sure how to ask or is it even proper to ask the thing he was going to speak about today.

Sirius watched him with a surprised expression that Harry is hesitating about speaking with him.

"Harry, I didn't know there will come a day where you have to hesitate speaking to me"

"It is not like that Sirius."

"Come on Harry. You spoke to me last night that you're coming today to speak something important. Tell me what it is about."

Remus looked at him with twinkling eyes,

"Yes Harry, please tell him about it. He didn't sleep well last night, going on and on about what is it that you wanted to speak about."

Harry smiled at him but still remained silent, not knowing how to even start this.

All of a sudden, Sirius got up on his feet, his wand in his hand within a second and looked at him seriously,

"Did some girl or boy come near you with wrong intentions?"

Harry rolled his eyes, just like always Sirius jumped to dramatic and insane conclusions.

"Padfoot sit down"

Remus glared at Sirius and Sirius obliged silently.

Sirius watched him fidget and the anger in his eyes transformed into horror,

"Harry, pl-please don't tell me you're dating someone"

Sirius whispered, looking utterly horrific as if the world is crumbling down.

Harry willed the sudden onslaught of Tom's images from his mind and sputtered a no, much to the amusement of Remus who was watching them.

"Sirius, Please stop making assumptions."

"Then tell me Harry, my mind is jumping to conclusions that might as well give me a heart attack sooner."

Harry sighed, knowing that he wants to talk about this no matter what.

"I… I want you to come and live in Potter Manor Sirius"

Sirius frowned at him, looking worried.

"Why? Did something happen? Is James ill? How long do you want me to stay there?."

"No, I want you and Remus to live in Potter Manor like always."

"Harry, you know we can't come and live there no matter how close we are to James. That will be like imposing on James."

"I… I don't know Sirius. He is not alright… Father has started a habit of not coming home from work. I heard it from the head elf. He is not doing well alone. I think he is becoming scared as I, Alex and Alice are growing up. Alex will be constantly travelling what with him being recruited for a Quidditch team. Alice wants to stay in the Joke shop, at least for few months after she graduates to keep in touch with the products and manufacture. I think he fears that he has to live in Potter Manor all alone."

Sirius looked at Harry worriedly. He hadn't watched James closely nowadays. Sirius had stayed in Potter Manor for most of his summers when he was a Hogwarts student. He was fond of Potter Manor. James had refused Lily of one thing which is moving to a small house instead of living in the Manor, wanting to stay in the Manor where James's parents used to live. The Manor was home to James just as it was to Sirius. After graduating he only visited there sometimes, not wanting to disturb their marriage life but he had to stay in the Manor for few months after Lily's death to keep James from doing something stupid.

He thought James had learnt to live on with the absence of Lily. But it seemed, that was not the case. If it were anyone, they wouldn't have understood. But Sirius had spent years of watching how James chased after Lily and even witnessed one time when the strong headed James shedding tears after a harsh rejection from Lily. Sirius had been with him, to keep him from falling apart.

Sirius didn't know what to say while looking at Harry's adorably pleading eyes.

"Father is not alright Siri. Last Christmas he was alone and had been a complete mess. I am just scared Siri that he will do something reckless, thinking that he is not needed anymore."

"I can be there for months Harry. But to live there…"

"Come on Siri, we are already family. Why can't we all stay together? Since when do you care about formalities and stuff? I just… I just want all of us to live together."

Sirius watched Harry who went back to averting his eyes and looking sad. He looked at Remus who too was on the verge of caving into Harry.

"We will talk about this with Prongs, ok?"

They spend three days a week in Potter Manor already. The Manor has many rooms and they can stay there too. But that is ancestral house of Potters. Still he was worried about Prongs.

Harry is right. He cannot just leave his best friend alone. Who knows what he is going to do?

And Harry smiled at him as if knowing that Sirius will come and live in Potter Manor in future along with Moony. Of course, Harry knew it; after all he is a seer.

Harry leaned against him and rested his head on Sirius's shoulder. It looked like Harry wanted to say something else to him and Moony got up, murmuring that he is going to continue what he was cooking and left.

They stayed in silent for a while. Sirius enjoyed this kind of moments. Even after growing up into an incredible teenager, his baby still remained the same. He was as affectionate as he was a child and Sirius loved this about Harry. Harry had brought beautiful things in his life, made him an adult and offered him a purpose in his life. If not for Harry, Sirius was sure; he would have been a reckless adult who was addicted to parties and alcohol.

It doesn't sound so bad to live in Potter Manor. After all, Harry will soon graduate from Hogwarts and even will have a house of his own which Sirius really, really didn't want to think about. Sirius sort of understood how James must be feeling. It is really a terrifying stage of adulthood by watching your children leave you.

"You're reluctant to the idea of your own child because of me, right?"

Harry asked him all of a sudden startling him and even shocked him with how accurately Harry guessed.

Sirius felt that he is too old to raise a child and also he didn't want Harry to think he is being replaced or anything. If it was anyone, Sirius would have sat and talked about it but this is Harry, his baby. He had watched how Harry grew up with neglecting issues. Harry had a heart pure enough to forgive Prongs to which he was amazed even now, because if it were Sirius in Harry's position, he would have done everything to rebel against such father, giving him as much pain as he got.

Sirius is not this much attached to any child even with his brother's children like he is attached to Harry. Harry was special, still is and always will be.

Sirius didn't know how to explain all this to Harry in words.

"You are being silly Siri. I don't have anything against you having a child."

"I just don't want you to feel that you're no longer important or center of my world Harry."

Harry leaned away from his shoulder and looked in his eyes,

"I don't think like that Siri. I actually want to see a baby Sirius. And also you're being unfair towards Moony's feelings."

Sirius felt guilty after hearing that. He should have thought about that instead of assuming Remus will be okay with his decisions. If Harry is alright with it, he has to go to the healers to take a check up on his body conditions first. After that he has to make appointments. Sirius so wanted to give up on this just imagining him looking fat but the potions and magic has vastly improved for this generation that he cannot give up this chance.

"It will be your benefit to stay in Potter Manor if you do decided to take the potion, there will be elves to look after you and father will be happy too."

"I think you only want this child so that I can stay in Potter Manor." Sirius teased him, getting a precious chuckle from his baby. Even though Harry is a teenager now, Sirius cannot help but see him as a child when he clutched Sirius's sleeves tightly, vulnerable, green eyes pleading to not leave him.

Harry went back to lean against him, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Merlin knows what the child will become? I will be a terrible father"

Sirius joked about it even though he knows Remus will be there in every step.

"You will be a great father Sirius after all you already has experience. You're as much of a father to me as James is."

Sirius smiled hearing Harry and Remus called them to have breakfast. But just before they got up, Harry hugged him, saying that,

"Don't worry about me and take the potion Siri. No one can take you away from me anyway."

With that Harry left, and Sirius followed him wondering when Harry has grown up.

Sirius so wanted his Harry to be a child because in few years there will be a faceless girl or boy will take his baby Harry away. Sirius absolutely refused to think about this any further and diverted his thoughts by thinking about how much stuff he has to pack and unpack after all it is decided that they are going to stay in Potter Manor, as a family.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry put the daily prophet away and could not help but tense even though it's Sunday and his whole family is there, awaiting his O.W.L results.

The news was all about the muggle war and how they should remain in magical areas, avoid going to muggle world for a while. It was really scary. The images were of the explosions and Harry put the paper away, not having the heart to see the injured people and dead bodies.

Harry has already had enough of the wars just by witnessing goblin war with wizards thousand years back in his visions. Harry had witnessed it personally and had not able to function properly for a week. He was glad he got the vision when he was in Potter Manor and not in Hogwarts.

It was night time when he had that vision full of blood and violence that Harry had screamed till his voice became hoarse.

His father had come to his room and was already sitting beside him, soothing him.

Harry felt that they had become even closer after last Christmas. It was heartwarming to realize how far they had come from how they were.

His father had held him in his arm like he is a child and hadn't let him go while Harry cried silently, soaking his father's night robes with his tears. His father had rocked him back and forth, murmuring sweet words to calm him because Harry still felt that he was in the war. His father had refused Harry to sleep alone for the upcoming days. Harry agreed to it, not wanting to be alone after witnessing the bodies and some without an arm or hand.

Somehow, he always slept peacefully when someone's beside him. And if it was his father, he felt relaxed, trusting that his father will definitely protect him from anything. He was acting like a baby despite being sixteen. But he doesn't care. He will gladly receive every affection and love gestures he can get from his father. He had starved for it when he was a child. He cannot let go of that side of him even if he wanted to. In fact, his father was the one who suffered more, seeing how Harry suffers from his visions, trembling all over that Harry felt that staying with his father is not only for him but as well as for his father's sake also.

Harry absolutely hated violence and war. When he thought that there will be no more war in his present since the humans have evolved, but he was wrong. The news in Daily Prophet had proved him wrong.

His father had extended a helping hand to Dursley's to come and stay in one of their Manors till the war ends, thinking that Lily would have done that if she was alive. But they refused, yelling that they don't want anything to do with freaks, to which his father had gritted his teeth and ended the call.

His father squeezed his shoulder, looking at him worriedly. Harry smiled at him, letting go of his thoughts about war since there's not anything he can do about that.

He prayed to Merlin that another war won't be started in the magical world at least. There was a strange tension in the Diagon Alley when they went shopping last week. The tension of muggle war can be felt by all of the adults and they cannot live in peace until the war ends. Because who knows what kind of weapons muggles might come up with in future.

"Harry"

Alex and Alice squealed at the same time when three owls flew to their living room, making him to smile at their dramatic reactions. Sometimes, Harry felt he and Remus are the sane ones in their family where everyone else is dramatic to the point of driving anyone mad.

Harry took the letter from the owl, but not before pacifying Hedwig by running his fingers through her feathers. Hedwig hated any owl coming near him, possessive and overprotective to the extent of Siri, and always irritating Sirius some way to which Siri responded just as childishly. It was a sight to see Sirius being chased by a blue Hedwig; angered that Siri had turned her snowy feathers into blue which both of them later stopped after he interfered.

Alice and Alex didn't open their letters of the completion of their sixth year and surrounded him while he opened the letter. He had been calm till now and their excitement sort of made him nervous.

He had taken eleven subjects for his OWLs, leaving Divination. So he had been confident till now that he had done very well.

Harry opened the letter and blinked his eyes repeatedly to check whether he is seeing correct. He had expected to get nine or eight O's but to think he got O's in all his OWLs was simply unbelievable.

Sirius snatched his result, seeing his shocked expression and his father along with Remus collided with Sirius's head on both sides, eager to see his result.

The three of them looked at him gaping and wide eyed.

His father was the first one to speak,

"How did I give birth to a brilliant and very intelligent son? No Potter has ever even took this many OWLs"

His father looked as if he was the one who got eleven O's, looking amazed at his own achievement.

While Alex and Alice wrestled for his letter, Remus congratulated him looking at him amazed.

"Harry, even Remus, the bookworm hasn't even got this many O's. You're really amazing Harry"

Harry felt shy all of a sudden seeing how proud Sirius looked.

"And it says in the end that Harry's name will be registered in the Ministry educational department since he's the tenth person to get the highest O's in the history of OWLs."

Harry was hugged by the five of them, congratulating him. Harry felt unease rising in him, shadowing his happiness. He didn't want to be noticed. He hoped that no ministry official looked for him in future. The fear of anyone finding him as a Seer was always constantly in the back of his mind, popping up now and then.

When his father asked the twins to open their letter, to see if they passed their sixth year, Sirius moved towards him to hug him tightly.

"Relax baby."

Somehow Sirius always finds when he internally panics and worries a lot. Harry relaxed in the hug and pulled away from him when Sirius asked him,

"So you decided your NEWTs?"

"Yeah, Leaving Care for Magical Creatures, History of Magic and Muggle studies, I am taking eight NEWTs."

"Why are you leaving Muggle studies?"

"I don't know… It's just if take that, I will not have many free periods."

"You will be dead bored of free periods anyway. Take as many NEWTs as you can because I know you can do it and also it will provide many career options for you to decide."

"I will think about it Siri. I am already bored with the curriculum anyway"

Sirius mumbled something along the line of being a bookworm Ravenclaw to which Harry could have retaliated if not for the fact that his father all of a sudden started shaking a very still Alex who was looking horrified.

"What happened? Alex?"

Alice started laughing all of a sudden. She spoke in between her hysteric laughter,

"Dad, he is the Head Boy. Can you believe it?"

Sirius moved towards Alex, grinning widely.

"He looks just like James when he saw the Head Boy batch."

Harry pushed the teasing Marauders away and congratulated Alex who was still gaping.

"This is really great. Let me bake a cake in celebration"

His father protested, not wanting him to stress. Honestly, it is the only work he gets to do.

"Come on father, I know you all like my cake. And the elves end up helping me anyway no matter how much I protest."

Remus smiled at him,

"Your future partner is very lucky Harry."

The wrong thing to say…

At once Siri, his father and Alex who was gaping shouted Remus and started rounding poor Moony of how could he say anything about such things to Harry and how he is still too young.

Harry shook his head and moved towards the kitchen before one of them decides to wrap him in cotton and keep him in his room, away from the world.

Harry was surprised to see Alice following him instead of rounding up on Remus too, so he stopped walking and faced her. It seemed like Alice wanted to speak with him for days about something. He silently looked at her questioningly.

"Harry, what is between you and Tom?"

Typical Gryffindor behavior of hers, asking him bluntly, looking at him so seriously that he cannot look into her eyes.

Harry hated telling lies, he hated even more to lie to his family. He still hadn't told them about him being a Seer. Harry doesn't know how she knows about him being with Tom.

"Nothing Sis"

"Then, why do I keep seeing you two in the same room some nights in the Marauder's Map?"

Damn it. He had forgotten all about that map. Harry can't tell them what's between him and Tom because he himself don't know what's going on most of the time.

"He is my friend Sis and nothing else. It's just he's a Slytherin and he doesn't want anyone to know that he had befriended someone from another house."

"It's not as if you are his lover that he has to hide. Draco is a Slytherin too. He doesn't behave like that even though he used to be a very rude brat."

"Yeah sis, but Draco is not involved in Slytherin Politics like Tom is. There is always a power game in that house Sis. Tom just doesn't want me to make enemies because of him."

"I don't understand all this secrecy Harry. If he valued your friendship, he should be brave enough to show it to everyone."

"Not everyone is Gryffindor Alice Sis. Other houses have their own problems and dynamics. It's just complicated to explain. But know that he is my friend."

Harry half lied and told half truth. He hated himself for telling lies to his sister. Because he was the one who didn't want to get close but ended up being dragged in Tom's pleading eyes all the time and also knew from his visions that how Tom cannot show any weakness in front of his housemates.

"But still…"

"I knew him from my first year Alice. We just sort of became friends the following years. He is not that bad and I cannot abandon him Sis. We just spend some nights in the Prefect's room, discussing magical theories, doing homework together. I just end up sleeping in the room, not wanting to be out during curfew. That's all Sis."

Alice looked straightly in his eyes for few seconds and he gritted his teeth, trying not to fidget or avert his eyes.

Merlin, he hoped that she don't know anything about how intimate they get sometimes. This is terrific. She will skin Tom alive. Alice, just like everyone in his family thinks of him as a child that it gets irritating sometimes but seeing how much they loved him always made his irritation to disappear.

She grinned at him, eyes softening from the intense stare few seconds before,

"You should be glad that Alex doesn't care about that map since he knows all the secret passages anyway. But be careful, he won't be as understanding as I am. He will want that map since he had become a Head Boy but I will try to keep it away."

Harry nodded at her, feeling guilty somehow.

She ruffled his hair affectionately,

"I will go and rescue Remus before they chew him out. Now go and bake that cake."

With that she went back towards where they're all lecturing Remus about how innocent Harry is, Harry turned and walked towards the kitchen.

If somehow, only an imaginary somehow that he and Tom started d-dating,

He didn't know what his crazy and overprotective family will do to Tom.

Harry shuddered in fear and entered the kitchen, not wanting to even imagine what might happen.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry turned a sharp corner and was met with a pair of terrifying brown eyes and quickly turned away and moved towards the hidden passage, his heart hammering in fear.

Honestly, this was not how he planned to start the first day of his sixth year.

Harry gulped down his nerves and moved quickly ignoring his name being called multiple times. Damn it, if he knew this will happen, he would have went to Gryffindor dorms with Alex and Alice since they are bloody terrifying in their own way if it comes to protecting him. But he doubted it would be of any good since the person chasing him down is also a Gryffindor.

Harry not knowing where he was going till now realized to his horror that he had entered the corridor that lead to Slytherin dorms.

Harry is still not sure of how he would face Tom Riddle after the kiss he had given at the end of his fifth year. That was the sole reason he had hidden in an empty compartment with Alex and Alice, putting the invisibility cloak over him the entire ride despite their protests, the twins helped him just like always, thinking he is pranking someone.

Lady luck was not on his side when all of a sudden Tom appeared out of nowhere; Harry quickly tried to turn away from that corridor and was met with the menace of bushy haired girl who was chasing him all the way till now.

On his left Tom was approaching and from his right Granger was approaching him. Harry took steps back knowing he cannot go towards his left or right but to his dismay it seemed someone was standing behind him and he collided with the person behind him when he took steps back.

Harry whirled around and was for once not glad to meet Draco because there was a glint similar to Granger there.

Damn it.

All three of them cornered him against a wall and he had a tight grip on his wand inside his robe packet.

If this is what the result of being first in academics meant, he definitely didn't want to be among these people. Even Tom and Draco competed with him.

At once three of them glanced at each other and turned their eyes at him,

"Tell me how many O's you got."

Harry didn't know whether to lie or tell them the truth. Like previous years, the results are not of Hogwarts and by Ministry of Magic so they don't know what grades everyone else got and it looks like these three want to know his grades.

Harry decided to go with truth since who knows to what extent these three are going to do to find the truth.

"Eleven"

Harry whispered in the quite corridor, wincing when his voice echoed and the three of them were looking at him with wide eyes, making him feel scared all of a sudden.

Granger was the one, who first spoke among them,

"Eleven? Tell me how you do this? I only got Nine O's and two E's."

"Harry, if my father knew about this, he will never let me out a second without the private tutors." Draco whined at him and Harry was thankful that he didn't had a chance to visit or Owl Draco during this summer because Mr. Malfoy is terrifying in his own way towards Draco if someone bests him.

Tom looked stunned speechless as if there is no way anyone could best him.

Honestly, these three are terrible.

All three of them fired question after question at him, expecting him to answer them logically to their insanity. Harry will go mad if he stayed here one more minute because even though these three never get along with one another, they're now happy to corner him together.

Harry breathed in, widening his eyes, making a scared squeak which he promised will never do again, pointing a finger behind them, yelling all of a sudden,

"Oh Merlin, Nargles…"

Just when three of them whipped their wands and turned back, Harry muttered a disillusionment spell non-verbally and ran off from there while muttering a spell to silence his footsteps.

These three are insane. He should have done that earlier.

But he decided to thank Luna when he saw her next time. Thanks to her that he blurted out something about Nargles she always goes on about. Harry smiled remembering their horrific expression when they thought something is behind them. With a silent smile, he took steps towards the dormitory after checking no one is following him. He was glad that it will be curfew time in few minutes and they will not follow him anymore, deciding to not recast when the spell wore off.

Just when he reached the Ravenclaw dorms, hands encircled him, making his breath hitch.

Of course, this is Tom Riddle who never cares about any rules.

He turned around to meet with a pair of angered eyes.

Why is Tom angry?

Harry kept his eyes carefully away from Tom's lips not trusting himself from turning red.

With a strong hold, Tom dragged him to a familiar path where Harry knows the Prefect room will be. Why only Tom uses that room is beyond him? Why can't the other Prefects fight for this room?

When they reached the room, Tom let go of him but not before locking the door.

Tom towered over him, voice sounding thick with anger,

"Why Harry? Why are you avoiding me? Haven't sent any letter to me in summer, avoided me in the train and when I finally saw you, there were two people chasing you and when I finally got the chance to be with you, you dared to say Nargles?"

"Tom…"

"Harry, I am upset with you"

Harry took a step back to think clearly, but Tom followed him, leaning over him.

"I don't know what to do Tom. You three were surrounding me, asking question after question…"

Tom cut him in mid sentence,

"I am not speaking about that Harry. I am not angry that you escaped from that annoying Granger or an even more annoying Malfoy. I am angered that you said Nargles"

What?

It didn't make sense at all of what Tom is going on about and it is becoming very difficult to not glance at Tom's lips. He should have had a better plan and stayed in Gryffindor's dorms today.

"I don't understand what you have against Nargles Tom"

Here they are arguing over something that doesn't even exist.

"I was searching for you like a mad person in the train and don't deny that you purposefully avoided me. How long Harry? How long are you going to always run away from me, avoid me like we don't even know each other? And just when I get to meet you finally, you go and say the word Nargles which that Loony girl uses. How close you're to her that you're speaking like her?"

"What?"

Harry didn't know how Tom could come up with this kind of conclusions. And just how did Tom know how Luna talked about these things. It was just a spur of the moment thinking that he uttered that Nargles.

Arguing over this is insane.

Harry shook his head and removed his shoes and outer robe, deciding to stay here because Tom looked hurt. Harry hated seeing him like that. Yes, Harry is running away because what can he do in front of the storm called Tom Riddle. They don't even have a name to what relationship they have between them. But for now, he can stay.

Harry watched silently of Tom removing his outer robe and shoes, all the while muttering something about loony girl.

Harry knew that Tom is possessive but to get jealous with just one word is insane. Harry had witnessed some of Tom's days in orphanage and he sort of understood that Tom didn't have anyone in his life he genuinely cared about and that is the reason he put up with all this possessiveness and jealousy.

Harry is the first person Tom is letting in his life without any ulterior motivations. Harry didn't want to turn Tom away. Deciding that there is no turning back anyway, he stopped Tom in the midst of his rant about stupid, annoying blondes,

"Tom, shut up"

Tom looked at him surprised since he had never yelled at him,

"Lie down"

Harry said in a no nonsense voice, and smiled inwardly seeing how Tom obeyed him.

Harry pulled the blanket till the waist of Tom and laid beside him, for the first time initiating the cuddle by laying his head above Tom's chest and hugging his waist, Harry remained silent, closing his eyes, eventually falling asleep since the train ride always tired him out.

Tom watched bewildered at the sleeping Harry and slowly moved Harry's head on the pillow after few minutes, not wanting Harry to have any neck pain and pulled Harry closer, snuggling against him.

This is how it should be…

Harry in his arms and this is more than anything Tom could wish for…

And when Harry nuzzled against his neck, Tom felt something melt in him with how cute and adorable Harry looked. That is the reason Tom let go of his angry ranting and need to make the point clear to Harry that he is Tom's and no one else's.

Tom's hold tightened around Harry, remembering how ugly he felt inside when Harry told the Nargles word. Tom hated it. He almost could not control the raw need to posses Harry, to make him his.

Tom started muttering the names of the magical creatures by alphabetic order, trying to distract his mind from going towards the dangerous area of having Harry.

Well, the restlessness he had been feeling lately finally settled down and he didn't know what he would do after graduating Hogwarts because he cannot be with Harry like this. Tom wanted Harry in his future somehow. He cannot let go of this… This pureness and innocent personification, cuddling in his arms…

Even Terror couldn't bring this calmness in him…

Thankfully Terror was not here to hear Tom's such betraying thoughts when Tom slowly closed his eyes to sleep.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

First fight…

This is their first time fighting…

Tom watched Harry storming off from the room and he didn't call him back either. Because he was angered too.

Everything was fine just few moments ago. It was Saturday and for once Harry had come to the room with a book in his hand, wanting to spend some time with Tom.

Tom had wanted to abandon his homework and be with Harry but Harry insisted that Tom do his work and that he will wait.

Tom was doing his homework hastily, his patience growing thin when the assignment seemed to drag too long like forever. Tom was going to grip his hair in frustration when he realized that he had written it all wrong in his hastiness to spend the time with Harry.

So when an elf popped in the room, he had thrown the parchment at the elf to vent his frustration out.

Tom didn't know what he did wrong because the next moment, Harry looked so angered and asked him to apologize to the elf.

He, Tom Riddle, who had never even apologized to a human, should apologize to a lowly elf.

Who does Harry think he is that demanding Tom Marvolo Riddle, the person his fellow Slytherins cower in fear of? Tom in his anger had vehemently refused to apologize and Harry had stormed off, saying that he will not speak with Tom until he learnt to respect everyone and apologize to that elf.

The elf had long since disappeared with a pop when they started arguing. Tom and Harry had argued many times over since they have complete different opinions on things but had never fought like this.

Tom threw his quill away and left the room, feeling agitated and not in any state to do that damn work.

He wandered aimlessly and absentmindedly moved to where Slytherin dorms are. For Harry, he had abandoned sleeping in his own house. He had to dodge Avery's suspicious eyes and Nott's knowing glances. Damn it, Harry doesn't know how much Tom is risking just to spend some time with Harry. But what does Harry do when their time with each other is becoming rare? Fight with him over a stupid elf.

Just when he sat on one of the empty chair in the common room, there were bunch of sixth years gossiping.

"I don't know what Draco sees in that Potter?"

Tom gritted his teeth, his anger increasing second by second the more he heard about them talking.

"Yeah, why he is spending so much time with that half-blood? He has changed too from how he was before. Malfoy don't even prank the first year Hufflepuffs for fun anymore."

"From what I heard it is all because of that Potter."

"I mean, I get it that Potter is handsome and even quite an eye catch but to go to this extent..."

"Yeah, I left the library not able to see them being all cuddly and stuff. Can you believe Malfoy is cuddling in public not caring about appearance or how he will lose his power in Slytherin"

"I heard him saying to Crabbe one time that how he didn't care about all this politics stuff anymore. Disgusting. Malfoy had turned into a Hufflepuff."

"He is confident because Malfoy's father will skin alive the person who so much as harm his hair"

"Or maybe Potter is really that good in bed"

Tom was there, with his wand out before he can even think what he is doing, snarling at them,

"Don't speak about him like that"

Everyone stared at him with fear filled eyes and soon Avery along with Nott came to restrain him before he cursed them all dead.

Tom shook their arms off and moved past them, ignoring how Avery was explaining that he is having a bad day. Tom exited the Slytheirn common room and moved towards the library, cursing Malfoy internally for the umpteenth time.

Malfoy, who can easily sacrifice his ambitions, who can cuddle with Harry in public, who can smile and laugh openly like a Gryffindor, whose father can still have his back even if he loses power in the Slytherin house, who gets to be with Harry, Tom hates him.

Alex tried not to stare too much and clenched his fingers tightly to keep the ugly side inside him in control. Alex, who never gone to library volunteered to accompany Draco in the guise of helping him in his Herbology essay, getting pitied looks from Alice.

Draco had been complaining that his father is getting overly involved in his academics even now and that Harry had beaten him in academics again. Alex didn't know why he found that whining and pouting Draco cute. All he knows is Draco is getting cuter and cuter and also that he is going insane.

Alex is definitely going insane… This is his last year of Hogwarts and he has to worry about his NEWTs along with being a Head Boy and the captain of Gryffindor team. And here he is spending all his free time to bond with Draco.

Sometimes he felt he deserved all the yelling he got from Alice for being so pathetic and hopeless.

But this is the most he can spend with Draco and from next year, he will be on tour with the Puddlemere United team as a reserve seeker and his senior Oliver Wood was expecting him excitedly. Alex cannot deny that he enjoyed Quidditch more than anything and his dream always had been to be a Professional Quidditch player, being lucky to have such a supportive family too but he cannot muster himself to become happy leaving Hogwarts, more like leaving Draco.

Alex loved Draco with everything he has. They still bickered and sometimes downright argued whenever Slytherin and Gryffindor played against each other. Alex loved all of these, the arguments, the whining, the pouting, the well hidden vulnerable side of Draco that it becomes so damn hard to be away from Draco.

Sometimes he was not sure where he had all this self control from pushing Draco against a wall nearby and kiss him, more like devour that lips, pulling his soft hair roughly, making those eyes to widen at him. But he controlled it knowing doing that will only distance Draco from him.

So Alex who was taking secret glances of Draco who was sitting opposite of him on the table, deeply frowning at the Herbology essay annoyed that Longbottom has more knowledge in this subject. He had sat opposite on the bench, a table between him and Draco because Alex will do something stupid if he sat beside Draco closely. Just when he was counting the frown lines on Draco's forehead, Harry came out of nowhere and sat beside Draco in the bench Draco was sitting and laid his head on Draco's shoulder.

As like always, Draco's eyes twinkled in utter happiness just by the mere presence of his brother.

Draco rolled the parchment he had been writing and put away his stuff, turning slightly to look at Harry who was looking angered. Alex was surprised to see his baby brother angered because Harry for some unknown reason doesn't want to socialize with anyone other than the twins and Draco. He never even speaks with anyone so why is he angered.

Draco was the one to first ask him,

"What happened Harry?"

Harry leaned away, moving his head away from Draco's shoulder and crossed his arms, pouting cutely. Honestly, Alex didn't know how his father let Harry out of the Potter Manor. If it were up to him, he would never let his too cute for his own good bother out.

"Come on Harry, tell me what happened?"

"Dragon…"

Draco glared at Harry with mock anger,

"You won't distract me by calling that stupid name. Now tell me who upset you."

But Alex knew how much Draco liked when Harry called him that. Even Alex wanted to know so he could go and curse that person who upset his brother into oblivion.

"It's just… someone treated Tally as if elves doesn't have feelings. I hate it Draco."

Alex knew that if that Granger girl and Harry was in same house, they will definitely be close friends and even be a member of S.P.E.W. Poor Ron, who has to wear that batch no matter what dress he wore.

Draco turned to Harry, pushed few strands of Harry's hair away from his face to which Harry sighed.

They are as close as ever, not really caring how the people stared at them.

"Yes, it is really sad Harry"

Harry looked wide eyed at Draco and pointed his finger at Draco,

"Is it really you Draco? You were doing the same with Dobby."

Draco fake coughed, looking away from Harry,

"I realized that I was slightly wrong in that."

Harry smiled at Draco, knowing that it is his way of saying that he was wrong and that he is very sorry.

"Really Draco"

"Yeah, I mean Dobby was ecstatic when I spoke few words to him. And it's hilarious of how Dobby still oh so accidentally messes up work only when it comes to father. Dobby is surprisingly loyal and I didn't see it with my arrogance Harry. Thank you"

Harry gasped dramatically, proving that he is just as much of drama queen as father is.

"Oh Merlin… Draco Malfoy, the great is thanking a Potter."

"Why you little devil…"

"Who are you calling little blond monster…"

Alex watched them bicker and tried to keep the forced smile on his face, not wanting them to notice him and looked down at the Quidditch book he grabbed hastily, wanting to spend time with Draco.

See… This is why Alex doesn't stand a chance against his brother Harry.

Harry changes people. Harry changed Draco for better, trying to tell Draco that he is wrong when he does something wrong.

Harry makes Draco better while Alex is kind of the person who will help prank the Hufflepuffs if Draco wanted to.

Not that there is any competition going on between Harry and him since Alex's feelings are unrequited and it is so hard to even breathe sometimes.

Well, despite all that he still wants to spend as much time as with Draco. What can he say; he is a masochist just like Alice had said.

"Fine, I was wrong. Now let me do my essay."

Draco pretend to be irritated and Harry threw an arm around Draco's shoulder,

"Poor Dragon, struggling with Herbology essay. Let the Knight Harry help you"

"Knight? You? You look like a princess who needs a knight to be saved Harry."

"Why you…."

Harry pinched Draco's pale cheeks and was startled to find some girl tapping his shoulder.

"Potter, Riddle is calling you."

Harry looked at the entrance of library to find Tom with a murderous glare.

Harry didn't want to deal with Tom right now but he knew that Tom will lose his patience, will come to drag him which Alex and Draco will not let him of and will turn into a fight. So Harry decided to speak with him.

"What does he want?"

Draco asked him frowning, mirroring Alex's expression. Harry rolled his eyes at their over protectiveness. Why does everyone gets protective of him when he is the champion of dueling competition for the past three years is beyond him.

"He is my Potions partner. I will go and speak with him. You two carry on, I will see you two later."

With that Harry left that table and moved towards Tom, silently following him to their room, knowing that they don't want to speak, more like yell at each other in public.

Just when Harry entered their room, Tom had pushed him against the wall, making his head to collide painfully, making him wince.

"What were you doing Harry?"

Harry pushed Tom away from him and moved towards the bed to sit but Tom pulled his hand. Harry whirled around and glared at Tom.

"I asked you what were you doing with that Malfoy. Why were you so chummy, chummy with that Malfoy?"

Harry pulled his hand from Tom's and stared at him silently. Harry knows that no matter what he said, Tom will never listen when he is all possessive and seething pointlessly over Draco. So he decided to change the topic,

"Are you ready to apologize to Tally then?"

Tom looked shocked at him and started chuckling in a low voice as if Harry is a follower of his he wants to scare. Well, tough luck… Harry had seen worse than this and crossed his hands, staring defiantly at Tom.

"You're asking Tom Riddle to apologize to that elf?"

"Yes, you were the one who was rude to Tally and you should be the one to apologize."

Tom snarled in anger,

"There are thousands of purebloods who behave like this to elves. Why are you lecturing me alone?"

"I don't care about what they do but I care about what you do Tom."

Tom's eyes softened, his posture relaxing a little and moved towards bed to sit on it. Harry reluctantly sat beside him; maybe he is doing this wrong way.

"I don't know why you dote on that elf Harry"

"Tom…"

Harry called his name to make him look at Harry.

"I don't have a mother Tom. My mother died giving birth to me."

Harry leaned on Tom's shoulder; not looking at Tom's widened eyes. Because this is the first time they're discussing something that is not magic related and continued,

"Tally was the one who raised me like a mother. Tally was with me when my mother was not. No matter the time or the situation, Tally always comes when I call. Tally is like a mother to me Tom. That's why I hate it that you of all people are being rude to someone important to me."

Tom rested his head above Harry's head which was still leaning on his shoulder. Tom didn't know what to say. He was bewildered to know that Harry is telling him something personal. Of course, he knew Harry's mother is no more but he didn't know when she passed away or anything. Tom understood that Tally must be very important to Harry.

If it was anyone he would have sneered at them for being sentimentally attached to a creature. But this is Harry, his H and he cannot just brush away anything important to Harry. That is the sole reason Malfoy is alive even now.

"I don't know why you think they don't have feelings just because they're elves Tom. Elves are not slaves, you know. They take care of the children; they look after the house even if we are not there. They protect you and are so unbelievably loyal that they will give their life to you if you are kind to them Tom."

Harry's every word was re-writing everything he knew about elves without his intention. Tom thought elves were just slaves after all he only saw how Avery Sr. and Nott Sr. treated them.

"I will not behave like that again Harry and will even a-apologize to Tally next time I see Tally."

Harry pulled away from him and looked at him with a smile even more radiant than the smile Harry directed towards Malfoy that Tom cannot help but smile back at him.

"I will go back to Alex before he searches for the whole castle, thinking you had done something to me. I will see you later, yeah?"

Harry smiled at him one more time before exiting the room, leaving behind a very worried Tom.

Just few minutes…

Tom felt horrible fighting with Harry.

The book on his trunk flashed in his mind, reminding him of what he is going to do with the help of the Basilisk.

Tom's fingers trembled when he remembered his plans of Horcrux…

Harry, who is so passionate about even the topic of elves, will definitely not stand with him of what he is going to do. Tom knew for sure that Harry will never see him, let alone talk with him if he came to know about what Tom is doing in the chamber of secrets.

For the first time, Tom doubted himself whether what he is going to do will be worth it?

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry mock glared at the lemon drop, getting an amused chuckle from the Headmaster for pouting at it. Harry shook his head at the sweet.

He had once tried that sweet on Headmaster's insistence and he felt like the taste of the sweet had been imprinted on his mind and he hated it every time he so much as glimpsed at the mere sight of that. How it is one of the Headmaster's favorites is beyond him.

Harry turned the glare to Fawkes when the bird trilled a happy tune all of a sudden, enjoying his discomfort at the sweet.

"My boy, I heard from Professor Flitwick about your recent charms project and he was beyond amazed. Your parents will be quite proud if they heard about it."

Harry grinned at the headmaster happily, for once acting like his age. Harry always enjoyed talking with the Headmaster whenever he was summoned or he himself made time to visit the Headmaster.

Headmaster had witnessed so many things in his life and is wise beyond anyone he had ever met so far. Not to mention the wicked things he does with his wand. Harry liked him. After all he had seen the Headmaster as a small boy, carrying too much in his shoulder after his parents death and how much he regretted taking the wrong paths.

Harry had seen how flawed this man was but the important thing is how he learnt and still wallows in guilt of his sister's death. Dumbledore is sometimes lonely and he had witnessed in his visions of how much he visited his sister's grave and how his brother refused to talk to him. And he doesn't even want to visit his love, Grindelwald in prison, scared of what he might say to him…

Harry didn't know how Albus Dumbledore overcame all of the mess in his life. But he knew that being a Professor is what helped him somehow with teaching the children and helping them sometimes.

Harry hated this…

He hated having to witness the most heartbreaking moments in someone's life just as he witnessed young Albus having nightmares of his sister's death and how Salazar longed to be with Godric even while dying… He felt like he is intruding their very private moments. No one will like anyone witnessing their vulnerable and private moments.

His guilt is one of the reasons why he visits the Headmaster often. Because he had witnessed a young Albus growing up that he cannot help but keep the Headmaster company, wanting him to feel that there is someone in his life cared about him. That is the main reason Harry had sent a gift last Christmas to Headmaster despite knowing that he is crossing a line between a Headmaster and a student.

Nothing grand but just a new robe in a color Harry will never wear but definitely the favorite of Headmaster.

Harry knows some people personally because of his visions that he cannot keep away from them in Present. Aunt Cassiopeia had warned him about this but the Headmaster already knows about him and he was eternally grateful towards the Headmaster because he was the one who helped him in saving Sirius.

And it is nice to speak about things with someone intelligent. So he looked at the Headmaster happily eating that damn sweet, his eyes sparkling happily and he cannot help but smile back.

Harry liked seeing this man smile…

Somehow, Headmaster Dumbledore had become one the people he consider important.

They discussed his charms project for a while and Headmaster even shared a funny incident when he started his carrier as Professor.

And just when he decided to take leave since it is nearing curfew, Headmaster looked at him with a serious expression.

"How are things with Tom?"

Harry looked away from those blue eyes which looked all knowing and see through your soul despite how you occluded your mind and masked your emotions.

To be honest, Harry doesn't know what name he should give to the relationship between him and Tom. Friendship? But there were incidents they were too intimate to be called friendship. Lovers? But there aren't emotions involved to be called as lovers. Harry is in fact afraid to still openly speak about this with Tom. Whenever he pushed the thoughts of not wanting to get close to Tom in fear of him discovering Harry's Seer abilities, he was always stopped because of his fear of what Tom would say.

There is a reason he is not a Gryffindor while Harry is brave but not brave enough to plunge in the danger wearing his heart in sleeves. He in fact guards his heart with defensive walls, never let anyone to get close to him except very few people and that too is his family.

Six years of Hogwarts and he can call only Draco as his friend. That itself says about his character that how he never interacts with people unless anything important.

And to top it all, Tom is recently busy with something that he hadn't dragged Harry to sleep beside him for a week now. Harry knew that Tom is power hungry and he cannot fault him either since being ambitious is nothing wrong but what Harry's afraid is that how Tom will become after achieving that power.

Harry and Tom despite getting closer, never interacts with each other except about some homework and school stuff. But Harry had seen the visions of the so called meetings with his fellow Slytherins. The way sometimes Tom talked about muggles scared Harry.

"Don't turn a blind eye to what the truth is my boy. Do not pretend to not notice anything."

'Like me' was left unsaid.

Harry still could not meet the Headmaster's eyes…

Harry fidgeted with his fingers. What can Harry do? Harry has to do something. He is fine with Tom wanting to be someone powerful but Harry doesn't want Tom to become another Grindelwald. Merlin he hoped not.

"Don't do the same mistake as me my boy. Don't pretend like you don't see what he is capable of. Stand against him if necessary and change the path he wants to walk. You still have time."

Harry looked up at the Headmaster just as Fawkes flew and landed on his lap. It was a little heavy but comfortably warm nonetheless. Harry stroked the phoenix fondly, grateful that it trusted him enough to come near him.

"I will try Headmaster"

Not that Tom is going to listen to him anyway. Because they're not friends nor does he has any rights on Tom. He is just someone who helped Tom in his life unknowingly. But despite everything he will do his best in stopping Tom from becoming like Grindelwald. Harry cannot watch the boy he saw in his visions to grow up someone so cruel in future. He cannot.

Just when Fawkes flew away from him and he got up to take his leave, the door was being knocked.

Dumbledore smiled at him and invited, "Come in Severus"

And Harry took his leave, moving past Professor Snape, not caring about how he sneered at Harry. Some things never change.

Harry could hear them talking even though he felt the door closing behind him.

"Having chats with a child Headmaster? Are you that bored?"

"Severus, if only you get to know how brilliant he is…"

"I have no such intention Headmaster"

"He is his own person Severus. He is neither Lily nor James"

The voices faded away and Harry moved towards the Prefect room willingly without having Tom to drag him out. Harry missed Tom nowadays. Tom doesn't even have time to spare to seek him out of Potions class too.

It is like Tom is drifting apart from him...

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry gave into the vision behind his eyes, knowing that he is safely on his room's bed.

~~~~~Godric had been grateful for many things in his life from his magic to his Salazar despite encountering many hazards in his life. After they got back together, the morals that have been nagging at him inside that they are cheating their respective wives which he ignored and suppressed before the guilt engulfed him.

Godric can give up and sacrifice many things in his life even his morals but never Salazar…

Godric loved him…

Loved him so much that he was scared of what he might do if something happened to Salazar. They faced so much to come where they are now. Holding Sal tightly is one of the favorite ways of going to sleep. Godric held him tightly every time desperately, as if Sal will disappear if he loosened the grip on Salazar and he relished in the fact that Sal hugged him back just as desperately if not more.

Days could never get happier that Godric got scared of his own happiness.

And of course, just as he feared fate never wanted to keep them together because they were never meant to be. It must be the punishment given by mother magic to him for cheating, lying and doing all sort of things against his morals to be with his Salazar.

Salazar is changing… It started little by little and to the point he doesn't even recognize Salazar anymore. He could no longer see his Sal in Salazar Slytherin.

His Sal was kind and gentle to him despite being a cruel man…

His Sal always tried to bring a smile in him…

His Sal teased him mercilessly to make him blush…

His Sla had thrown his bloodline away by not being there for Sal's own children just to be with Godric.

His Sal would give up his own future if Godric so much as protested.

Sal was not like this from the start but the love between them changed Salazar so much albeit only he knows in their private chambers, but now it is as if the years of them pining after each other despite their love being forbidden and unnatural between two men didn't matter at all. Salazar had changed slowly for Godric and Godric alone. While the previous Salazar would go on about manipulating the magical world and power hungry, the current Salazar will give up just about everything to share a kiss with Godric. Salazar had turned into a cute little kitten like that…

But now though it is as if Godric is witnessing the Salazar becoming the Slytherin Godric met years ago, so arrogant and cruel that not even regretting about hurting others.

He knew from start of how Salazar is and how cruel and selfish he can be but never towards Godric. Now though Salazar doesn't even look behind even if he hurt Godric with how distant and cold Salazar seemed.

Godric noticed the changes when Salazar threw himself in researching about something like a mad person and Godric let him be, not wanting to disturb him since Salazar has always been intelligent. But the way he looked, the way he talked, everything of him changed so much that he even doubts whether they got together in a relationship.

The locket with letter S always was a reminder of what they had. Salazar loved seeing the locket on Godric and even made him wear only the locket and nothing else a couple of times when Godric caved into Salazar's perverted whims. They shared a private way between their rooms for spending their nights together. Salazar always spent the nights together with him no matter how busy he got. But it changed from daily to once a week to once a month and very rarely now.

Salazar shut him out, sneered at him as if Godric is a thorn in his way of becoming great.

It hurt… It hurt so much to be treated like that after how Sal pampered him to no end.

Salazar had started going on about non-magics as lower than dirt and he is spreading that belief among students too, shaping them up, manipulating them as Salazar's puppets. The students were already becoming hostile towards each other based on their houses that even Rowena was worried about it.

He had a huge row in the great hall, unintentionally making the drift between the houses wider with the way he fought with Salazar in the Great Hall…

That was when Godric noticed…

Godric noticed for one moment when they were fighting that, Salazar wanted to kill him.

Yes, they had argued, fought with swords, dueled each other but Salazar had never looked at him like that. Despite their denial and staying away from each other, their different personalities and clash in how they viewed the world, Salazar had always stopped if he even saw a glimpse of blood on Godric.

Salazar had lectured him for hours after a sword fight with Goblin, claiming that his sword belonged to their race and he had won but got wounded badly. Salazar had not let him move away from Salazar for weeks.

But this… It looked like Salazar will enjoy if Godric bled to death.

Salazar didn't pretend nor was he drifting away from Godric. It seemed that Salazar didn't know Godric at all. It is as if Salazar ripped the part of his heart which loved Godric.

Godric's hand trembled looking at the book. He had snuck up on Salazar's private chamber and copied the book with a simple spell before putting the original book where it was and retrieved to his room, locking it with wards not wanting anyone to disturb him.

He had seen Salazar writing a book of his own and keeping everything secret even from him. The research Salazar had been immersing himself on before he even changed. Godric had a sinking suspicion that this somehow related to how he is behaving.

Godric could see that they were in Parselmouth just like usual when Sal wanted to hide something, he will write in the language only he understands even if someone stole the book.

Well, if he is Salazar Slytherin then he is Godric Gryffindor. He isn't the founder of Hogwarts for nothing. Godric knew magic and runes just as much as other founders but he doesn't bother to use all of them. He always felt uneasy using dark magic because his magical core is not in tune with that kind of magic. But as he placed the book in center of the rune drawn on his own blood to change the letters in a language Godric could understand.

If it was any other language, a simple spell would have been fine but this is an utterly different and inhuman language. It took time to work since this was a rune developed by him but when at last he could see the letters being transformed into a native language, Godric grinned boyishly.

But the grin froze reading the first word…

Horcrux…

Godric felt his very being frozen in shock and horror he had never experienced.

What have you done Salazar? ~~~~~

Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to suppress the sadness growing in him.

Harry didn't know why that the Horcrux word meant something. His instincts were always pointing out that knowing about Horcrux is somehow important.

He somehow felt the locket around him was heavier than usual. He looked down and curled his fingers around the locket. He had seen how Godric had longingly held the very same locket as if it's a lifeline when Salazar started to drift away from Godric.

Merlin… The way Godric looked, the bravest of magical world looked so betrayed and scared…

Their love is a mess and witnessing it always made him a depressing mess.

Harry rolled around in the bed, sleepiness gone, leaving him with a strange sort of fear.

Everything sort of leads him to think about Tom…

Always Tom…

The way Tom behaved now, not having time for Harry almost resembled a little of how Salazar drifted away from Godric. And he didn't want to lose Tom to anything.

Tom has become an important person in his life. Tom made him feel alive, made him feel all sort of emotions, making him a mess from his usual calm attitude. Harry cannot imagine his future without Tom somehow in it.

Harry knew there is an uncontrollable lust, also attraction and spark between them which he cannot deny after all the wet dreams he had of Tom and sometimes even pleasured himself with the imaginations of Tom doing things to him. There are of course emotions too but Love? Is it enough? Because there is no trust between them even after how close they have become. Tom will never share about his true thoughts nor will Harry trust Tom enough to spill his Seer abilities. He hadn't even told anything to Alex and Alice.

Harry had decided to express everything he felt with his next Christmas gift which he had decided months ago. He had wanted to wait for some more years to give this gift but Harry was afraid what if he was too late.

Harry pulled the pillow nearby and hugged it.

Harry, who always somehow got too much involved in past, thanks to his visions and he grew comfortable with it that he doesn't have any future plans.

Harry doesn't know what he wanted to become.

Professor Flitwick was shocked still that his favorite and most brilliant student has no idea about what he wanted to become even after going through the pamphlets and few carrier advice meetings.

He just simply doesn't know.

Alex and Alice have already started the preparations for their future carrier. And also from what he heard from the Marauders story, his father and Siri wanted to be an auror ever since they were third year students.

But Harry has no idea of what he wanted to become… Unlike normal people, he has to consider his Seer abilities too so working among other people is a no, no since who knows what might happen in the middle of work.

As Aunt Cassiopeia had warned him that the more he aged, the more his magical core develops and the more his visions may prolong. He may have perfect control now but till his core settles stable in him which might be in his thirties, until then he has to be careful. Aunt Cassiopeia had warned him to be very careful in his twenties where the magical core develops even further and matures with power.

Harry is lucky to stay hidden in the castle, skipping classes and with the aid of his invisibility cloak, Tally and also the Headmaster, he had avoided the worst. But what will he do in an office or something?

Taking that in consideration, he has no idea of what he wants to become.

All he can think when anyone asks about future is living with his family including Siri, Rem, Tally and occasionally meet up with Draco and Aunt Cassiopeia. There is somehow Tom is involved in that picture.

Harry wanted, more like needed Tom in his life, in his future.

This is not something like their cat and mouse game of him running away from Tom and Tom finding him to drag him to the room. This is more than that. He is not a first year anymore. His feelings and emotions are getting stronger day by day for Tom to the point of getting dangerous.

That's why Harry had decided to give the gift to Tom this Christmas.

He, with this gift will have extended a hand towards Tom, and taking it by understanding his gift will be left to Tom.

Tom will have to decide what he wants between them whether a serious relationship as lovers or to pretend to be friends and drift apart after.

All in all Harry had decided to stop this chasing and running game between them.

He had enough of this stupid game, running in circles, feeling jealous of every girl Tom smiled at, Tom glaring anyone who even came a meter close to him and hiding their nameless relationship from everyone.

If Tom did accept him, he will never share Tom with anyone and he knows Tom will be just as possessive if not more.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom glared at Harry who was laughing at his expense. He silently cursed the Knight bus for the umpteenth time and heaved for breath, leaning down towards the ground to not puke what he had eaten as a breakfast in Avery Manor.

It is all because of Harry…

Today is Christmas and as he was waiting for his gift from Harry, Harry had sent a note to arrive this place by eleven. Not wanting to depend upon Avery Sr. to apparate him, Tom decided to take the Knight Bus, what a brilliant idea his mind had come up with.

It was absolutely horrible experience, which he promised himself to never go through.

Tom shook his head and straightened up, glared at Harry who was already waiting for him, witnessing Tom stumbling out of the bus and kneeling on the ground to keep himself from vomiting.

"Had your fun, Harry?"

Harry tried to hold in his laughter and looked at him,

"It's just, how many have witnessed the great Tom Riddle is horrible at something?"

Tom moved closer to Harry, now that he feels a lot better after getting off the bus.

"So you think I am great?"

The response he got was a blush which Tom came to adore and even coo at it mentally.

Tom moved even closer and entwined their gloved hands, feeling settled at once.

It's just Christmas and Christmas always made him a little sentimental. So he is going to blame it all on Christmas for acting all mushy.

And without even thinking about anything, he followed Harry who dragged him off to somewhere. If it were anyone, Tom would have a tight grip on his wand all the time. But this is Harry and for some reason which even bewildered him that he trusted Harry to the extent to always sleep defenselessly in front of Harry and even now is ready to follow him without even knowing where they are going.

This absolute trust scared Tom.

He is not supposed to trust anyone when he wants to become the ruler of the magical world. But here he is, wrapped around Harry's finger. All Harry needs to do is lift a finger and Tom will move the world for him.

This is why he had avoided Harry for the past few weeks, increasing his visit to the Chamber of Secrets, speaking with the basilisk which seemed to have become quite mad since no one visited it for years or had gone out of the chambers.

Tom was confused with his own feelings. He wants Harry at the same time scared of this closeness. Because in Tom's life all he felt were vague emotions except rage and anger he was always familiar with. But Harry made him feel things.

Harry will definitely become a distraction, stopping him from the path he will take in future but at the same time his heart was sure that it wants Harry by any means. Tom wants to walk two different paths at the same time and it is impossible. Tom felt like he has to sacrifice one of the two things and he is not ready to sacrifice neither his ambition nor his Harry.

The gloved fingers entwined with his felt like a lifeline to him. How can he sacrifice whatever this is with Harry? Tom is still not admitting to himself of what he feels towards Harry because admitting means the end of the Tom. But still he can't sit and watch Harry being with other people. That thought was enough to raise mind numbing rage in him.

Tom absentmindedly noted that they're in some sort of village, a very beautiful village surrounded by nature. Some houses passed by and he still haven't asked of where Harry is taking him to. It seemed like Harry is taking him to meet someone. But how can meeting someone be a Christmas gift for Tom?

But going anywhere with Harry on Christmas was enough of a gift anyway.

Shut up Tom 2.0…

These days this second version of Tom in him was vocal about very mushy things, driving him insane at times when it started describing Harry's features poetically and one time when he was with his followers, discussing about dark magic. Tom cannot forget the embarrassing moment of staring stupidly at the mental image of Harry covered by only rose petals Harry was so fond of, and while demonstrating the dark spell; his magic somehow sensing the turn of his intent, his wand spouted flowers off from the tip. It was his supreme control on followers that they didn't outright laugh at that and he managed to cover it up with some stupid explanation that he had conjured poisonous flowers.

See, this is why he hates the version two of him.

So when Harry stopped in front of a house, he hadn't even noticed of what path they even took.

Harry placed their entwined hand on the gate and he felt magic pass through the hand for a second.

"The wards won't let you in otherwise."

Harry explained to him and opened the gate, pulling his hand from his which Tom immediately missed. But followed him inside, looking at the house.

The land surrounding the house, which obviously was for gardening remained without any plants, remained empty.

Tom walked the small path towards the house, noticing it as a simple two storey house, not too big yet not too small. It looked surprisingly very homely. Unlike the Avery Manor or Nott Mannor which only screamed power and money, but never gave the vibes off being in home, this house seemed to be very homely.

Harry turned toward him just few inches from the house and fidgeted nervously,

"I don't know how you will take this gift Tom…"

"Harry, I will love anything you give me"

Tom realized that his words were true and he will love anything as long it's from Harry. Harry smiled at him and in the snow; Harry looked like an angel without wings. Tom shook his head to clear his starry eyed vision.

"I didn't want to overstep my rights Tom… And also there are no furniture in there because I want you to fill it with your taste. It's just an empty house and I didn't know whether you will even like it or not…. I…"

"What are you saying Harry?"

"I… This house… It's my present…"

Tom lost all his composure and gaped openly, bewildered beyond words.

Not many could understand the real meaning behind what Harry had gifted him. But Tom understood it very clearly,

A home…

Harry had given him a home…

A home where he can return to, a home which belonged to Tom, a place which finally belonged to Tom, a place where he can come back no matter what he becomes in future, a safe place which makes you feel at peace, a home Tom had subconsciously longed for since his childhood watching other children getting adopted, a home where he doesn't have to be anything but just Tom.

Harry had given him all this with a gift…

A Home…

Tom didn't know how Harry had afforded this or what he even deserved to receive this much kindness from Harry.

Tom felt like every wall he had built against his heart were crumbling in front of Harry…

He felt powerless, vulnerable and more over he felt human. Tom didn't know when he last felt like this.

"Tom? Are you fine? Don't you like it?"

Tom crossed the few distance between them and jumped on Harry, making Harry to fall backwards on the grass. Tom put a hand over the back of Harry's head when they fell so as to not get hurt.

"Tom?"

Harry asked him, looking at him with widened green eyes.

Tom gave him a slow smile and he decided it then and there…

No more hesitation…

No more denying…

He wanted Harry in his life…

He wanted this beautiful, amazing, selfless person in his life…

Tom cannot deny this desire anymore…

Tom cannot cower behind the thought of someone doing something to Harry if he got too close, because he cannot take this anymore. All Tom has to do is become powerful enough to protect Harry…

He wanted this, no, needed Harry…

Because denying himself of what he feels towards Harry anymore will be like denying himself oxygen to breathe…

With that in mind, Tom leaned down and crashed his lips with Harry, venting out the suppressed desire he felt so long, sucking those lips, making Harry to gasp, forced his tongue in and started mapping out the inside of Harry's mouth. The hand against Harry's hair angled him the way Tom wanted and the other went under Harry's shirt.

For once in his life, the emptiness in him was filled with brimming happiness.

For once in his life, he felt he belonged somewhere…

For once in his life, he felt at peace…

For once in his life his mind became silent, stopping with the constant thoughts of how to use and manipulate others.

For once in his life, he didn't care if he is Tom Riddle or a half-blood or who he is…

All that mattered is Harry in his arms, kissing him back.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~

( **A/N** : Hope you all liked this chapter. Once again, apologize for all the spelling and grammatical errors.

Please do _**review**_ and let me know your thoughts.)


	22. Chapter 20

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

(A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and all your love.)

 **Chapter 20:**

Tom leaned down and crashed his lips with Harry, venting out the suppressed desire he felt so long, sucking those lips, making Harry to gasp, forced his tongue in and started mapping out the inside of Harry's mouth. The hand against Harry's hair angled him the way Tom wanted.

Tom deepened the kiss without much of a struggle on Harry's part. The teen only grasped a handful of Tom's loose shirt as he shuddered.

The thought that Harry is enjoying this and that too because of him gave him a power that was beyond anything he felt till now.

Then Tom slowly moved his hand inside Harry's shirt, to Harry's chest, painting a trail of goose bumps on shuddering skin. When Tom touched his fingers over one of Harry's nipple, Harry gasped and arched against him just like all those nights he did that unconsciously, driving Tom to another level of lust he had never experienced in his life.

But Harry's hand on his shirt moved towards his chest and pushed him away with enough force that Tom moved away from Harry's lips, panting for breath.

Harry's green eyes were wide open and he had a blushingly confused expression on his face, looking so innocent despite what they had been doing seconds before.

Fuck…

The way Harry kissed back clumsily and the hand against his chest had started shaking indicated that this is his first experience unlike Tom.

Tom groaned because this only seemed to arouse him more and his hand still under Harry's shirt didn't help him at all. So Tom moved his hand away and shook his head to clear his thoughts, startling Harry.

This is Harry… Not those people he had tried to be with physically. That doesn't mean he isn't attracted to Harry physically. In fact, he is very much so. But he didn't want this to be physical alone. He wanted Harry's body, heart and soul to be solely Tom's. For that he had voice his feelings even if he has to be a Hufflepuff about it else Harry will easily misunderstand him.

Tom looked straight in those confused eyes and said those embarrassing words aloud,

"I…. I like you Harry… as in like boyfriends… Like wanting to hold hands and stuff…"

Tom refused, refused to admit he is blabbering like a stupid Gryffindor. Merlin, it was so uncool of him. Hold hands and stuff? Damn it.

Tom cleared his throat and thankfully Harry was still looking at him with wide eyes as if Tom is something amazing. Tom is not blushing, nope, definitely not, you can't convince him otherwise.

"Yeah… M-Me too…"

Tom, not able to help it, smiled genuinely at Harry and caressed Harry's cheeks.

And Harry was just as awkward as he is made him feel better. Tom moved away from Harry and sat near Harry in the ground, not minding that his clothes will get dirt and helped Harry to sit opposite to him.

The view shouldn't be this pleasing but it warmed his cold heart looking at Harry opposite of him with the home Harry gave him as the background. It felt like they're a married couple.

And that thought pleased him even more.

Tom took Harry's hands in his hold because he can and didn't have to hold back anymore.

The thought that Harry liked him, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was doing something to his insides. If he didn't know any better, he would have gone to healers with the way he felt, thinking it is some sort of disease or something.

Tom entwined their fingers together, not minding the gloves in amazement because he can touch Harry and Harry is his…

This is not love… Because Tom Riddle have never known love, for love is an unknown emotion to him. Tom felt extreme possessive or sometimes jealous if anyone took his possession. He didn't think he ever loved anything.

But with Harry, Tom felt like he could love or admit to himself that he loves Harry someday. Because this is Harry, the person who was there for him when he was just an orphan boy who no one wanted him and helped Tom through his childhood. Many people may want to be close to him now when he has power, fame and authority now. But Harry was there when Tom didn't have anything. Harry is pure, purest among everyone which Tom never deserved to be with.

But Harry chose him and Tom want to be selfless for once, wanting to put Harry first. Tom thought it would make him feel weak by doing so but it only gave him a light happy feeling. With Harry's happiness in mind, Tom asked him,

"Harry, let me court you…"

Harry looked at him in astonishment as if questioning does Tom know the meaning.

Tom cannot fault him because most people grew up in muggle world doesn't know the deep meaning behind some of the wizarding traditions. But Tom is not one of them, he devoured books on wizarding culture and Avery Sr. was more than eager to teach him anything he asked. That is why Tom hadn't gifted Harry rings and instead a family heirloom, which already meant that Harry belonged to his family anyway, not that Tom and Harry spoke about it clearly.

Courting someone is like dating, only more officially where at the end of courting after months, the one who courts end it with a promising ring of marriage or they part ways if they don't like each other enough to spend a life together. And if a person did offer promising ring, then with the permission from every member of their intended's immediate family, they unite in bonding or marriage, accepting each other's family as their own with Mother Magic as witness. Tom would have scoffed and ridiculed at that idea after reading in a book if not for the fact he wanted that with Harry.

Tom wanted to be good to Harry, just as he was good to Tom. He wanted Harry to know that Tom is not fooling around or this is just a whim. And he knew that, for Harry who grew up in a wizarding world, that too in a family that went centuries back the courting will be something precious to Harry.

"Tom…"

"Harry, I am not suggesting this because it's not as if I am not sure of us. I am doing this because I am sure of us. Till now our relationship was somehow connected with the fact that you're H and I'm someone whom you looked after. But I don't want to be like that only. Of course, I like you because you're H else I wouldn't have gotten involved with you but that is not the only reason. I'm attracted to your brilliance, your innocence, your pure heart and of course physically too. I want this courting because I want us to get to know each other, to t-trust each other, to share each other's experience, past, present and future. I know this will be difficult but still I want to court you Harry, Will you let me?"

This is first time Tom is asking else he always had a habit to take whatever he wants.

But Tom was met with only silence from Harry and he could feel fear rising in him thinking maybe Harry didn't want this and his heart sank when Harry pulled his hand from Tom's hold.

But slowly, gently Harry's hand caressed his right cheek. It was so tender and the way Harry touched and looked at him as if Tom is something too precious almost made Tom speechless with the unknown emotion swelling in him.

"I… I know how hard it is to say all this to me… I really appreciate it…"

Tom nuzzled against the hand on his face, making Harry to smile at him.

"So, will you let me Harry?"

"And if I say no and wanted to be with someone else?"

Tom glared at Harry, "I won't let you." Familiar emotion of anger rose in him but soon vanished, when Harry moved from the ground to wrap his arms around Tom's neck and sat on Tom's lap.

"That's the Tom Riddle I know. I thought this is someone else with the way you talked…"

"You were teasing me Harry?"

Tom circled his arms around Harry's waist to pull him closer. He didn't know what he did to deserve to hold this amazing person in his lap but he is not letting him go.

Harry nuzzled against Tom's neck and whispered near his ear, "I will let you court me…"

Smugness took over his face but Harry whispered again not even looking at him, "And don't be smug"

"Why not? You belong to me Harry now and always…"

Harry now moved his face from Tom's neck and looked at him seriously,

"And you belong to me Tom… Not anyone's, not even that Greengrass girl…"

Tom's eyes widened but it is not a surprise since Tom took her to the Yule ball.

Tom then glared at the bracelet in Harry's which always irked him.

"Well, you're awfully close to this Siri person and Malfoy."

Harry giggled at him childishly, Harry was more open to him and Tom liked this, liked this a lot. He felt silly for denying this feeling for so long.

"Siri is my godfather Tom."

"You, you… All this time you let me become jea…"

Tom shut his mouth, realizing that he is admitting being of jealous.

"Well, you were oddly cute being all jealous and possessive"

Harry pinched Tom's cheeks like he is a child and Tom refused to pout. Tom Riddle is menacing, powerful, terrific who owned an even more terrific Mr. Terror and he is by no means cute.

"You're quite sneaky for a Ravenclaw Harry"

Harry gave a low laugh, startling Tom with how beautiful he looked. Tom must have said it aloud for Harry stopped laughing and blushed. Harry got up awkwardly and Tom followed, standing near him, their shoulders touching. Tom cannot help but love this feeling. They have a relationship now which is what he always wanted to have.

Tom is behaving like a lovesick fool but it is Christmas and that is allowed today. Harry moved slightly and pointed towards the empty garden starting a conversation to escape from Tom's intense stare,

"I… I left the garden empty because I want you to plant whatever you liked of and hire a decent herbology expert to grow them neatly and beautifully." Harry stopped a little when Tom entwined their fingers again but still continued, "There is a backyard too, you can plant seeds that will grow into trees someday where you can sit in its shade and enjoy leisurely. There is a little basement in the house which you can make it into a dueling practice room or a mini potions lab of course with proper wards. Then there are ro-ooms…"

Harry shut his rambling when Tom kissed their entwined fingers.

"I didn't know you were this shy even though you seemed to like sleeping me with all those nights, pressed up against me."

"Tom" Harry admonished him while Tom grinned at him openly.

"What Harry, was I not right?"

"But… But that was different and now we are, we are…"

"We are what Harry?"

Harry glared at him even though his cheeks betrayed him by turning red,

"Well, I was the one the great Tom Riddle begged to be courted so there…"

Harry lifted his chin in a haughty manner,

Tom opened his mouth to retort but closed, stopping it when he felt a vibration in the hand which held Harry's. Harry jerked his hand in shock.

"Oh Merlin Tom, I have to go back to Diagon Alley where I said I was going to Siri, he must be worried, searching for me."

Tom scowled and turned his face, a frown replacing his happy face, looking like a sulking child.

"Tom, here…"

Harry took something from his packet and took hold of Tom's hand and put a bracelet in his hand with a small key as its charm.

"This is a portkey to this home Tom and this book will give you information on how to ward your home and how to connect it to yourself. And the key on the bracelet is the key to the home if you enlarged it. Make adjustments to it so that no one will be accidently or intentionally port keyed to this place if they grabbed on to you. I will tell other minimal details later. I am leaving Tom"

Harry said in a hasty manner, saying everything in a rush, wanting to go back and Tom hated it so he couldn't help but grab Harry's hand.

"Tom, don't look at me like that…"

Tom must be looking like a kicked puppy but he didn't care about it anyway.

"Promise me that you will take some hours tomorrow and spend it with me."

"But…."

"Harry, I want you to accompany me to shopping tomorrow where I want to buy things to make this house even more homely…"

Tom tried to manipulate Harry with a very sad expression when Harry hesitated.

"Damn it… I have to lie to my family but I will meet you tomorrow in Leaky cauldron"

"Yeah, at ten, ok?"

Harry shook his head and left him standing in the path feeling all of a sudden lonely, taking his warmth with him. Now Tom understood why Harry's father was sad last Christmas when he came to take Harry back, not wanting to be away from Harry. But Tom was startled to find Harry walking back to him and was stunned speechless when Harry leaned to kiss his cheek,

"Merry Christmas Tom"

When Harry touched his forehead with Tom's, Tom remembered his gift in his pockets, shrunken.

Using his wand, Tom gave the wrapped gift to Harry and relished in Harry's smile which was just for Tom.

"Thanks Tom, I will see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Tom watched Harry, walking quickly to get out of the wards so he can portkey back to this bloody Siri. Tom's gifts were nothing grand compared to this, just some rare books on wizarding careers when he heard Harry is struggling to choose his choice of career.

Tom turned to the empty house, to explore it. Harry hadn't given everything to him, he gave a base and to develop from that is all left to Tom's hard work.

Just like every year, this Christmas is best too.

-xxxxxxxxx

Tom laughed aloud, startling Harry who was giving him a puppy eyed look to manipulate Tom to blow the candles. Tom indulged him and blew the candles and Harry clapped for him, singing a happy birthday song in a melodic voice.

It was nothing but a simple gesture in anyone's point of view. But to Tom, who spent staring enviously at the children who the staffs favored and sang lullabies, sometimes even secretly sang stories for them playfully, that someone here is singing for him with happiness made him emotional.

Merlin, he is turning into a sap he always sneered at.

But it did nothing to lessen his happiness.

Tom had turned seventeen, came off age, from now on he can do magic outside without ministry tracing it and also spending it with his Harry and his handmade cake was every reason to make him ecstatic.

Harry had surprised him coming to the home where Tom had decided to stay on from Christmas day. Tom had packed everything and grabbed his trunk from Avery Manor to spend it in this home because he no longer felt like staying anywhere.

And after Christmas day, Tom dragged Harry to shop essentials for this home. The first thing he brought was a bed, king size bed with a canopy, making Harry blush which Tom teased him mercilessly for having a dirty mind. He brought pillows and bedspread but refused to buy a blanket because he was quite sentimentally attached to the one Harry gifted him in his childhood. He also brought a bedside table in the size where Terror can sit happily, not that he brought it for that reason, definitely not.

He then brought toiletries from soaps to magical gel for hair, ignoring Harry's teasing snicker. Tom then brought magical lamps, tubs, glasses, plates, a couch, a working table with chairs and a new wardrobe. That is all he needed and it took two hours to roam around different shops to get the way he liked. Harry then departed, leaving a sulking Tom but with promise that he will meet with him on birthday.

Tom then came back with the helper elves from the shop to arrange the things in his home. Tom will forever deny that he had jumped on the bed like a child. But he cannot help it that this is his home and his bed. The elves even helped him with setting other things. Tom was glad to the helps of the elves and also that he didn't have to worry about having water supply for the house since it was already arranged for the house.

Tom put the wardrobe, dressing table in the room which was the largest in the home and also was attached with bathroom, so he decided to use it as his own bedroom. Aside from his bedroom in the first floor, two rooms were there. And Tom made one of them as a mini library and as a study room while other was left, not knowing what to do. Tom didn't buy anything for the kitchen except glasses and plates, knowing he cannot cook anything edible and brought a sofa to the leaving room, deciding the only room on the ground floor to be guest room of sort, knowing well he will never bring anyone here.

Tom then went back that day to a wardmaster and spent quite the money to put the ward around the house with powerful wards, knowing that an expert in the field will know things better than him. Later, he will add his own wards to strengthen it more.

Tom had kept the remaining of Tri-wizard winnings after paying the Hogwarts loan to buy a house, and now that Harry had given him a home, along with the property papers on Tom's name, making Tom to sign it with some special quill which transferred the properties to him officially. So Tom decided to buy everything necessary so he can make this a home.

All that left is to buy decorative things and things for the kitchen and also an elf. Tally had grown on him despite how Tally always glared at him whenever Tom got close to Harry. He didn't know how but he felt almost fond of elves after Harry had scolded him. Tom decided to allow an elf in this house after he graduated to cook, clean and do laundries for him.

Tom also left the painting, window screens and gardening to the summer where he can decide it leisurely. Even though Tom know deep down, he will fill the entire empty garden with the only flower he is fond of, red roses because it reminds him of Harry who is very fond of these to use even in dueling.

So with that he spent the next six days in exploring the village and setting up the fireplace and magical lamps in all the rooms. Tom had never felt this relaxing and happy by simply staying in the house.

And it got even better when Harry visited him to the house with a cake and a present of a wizarding clock as a birthday and housewarming gift, surprising Tom since it is the only thing he forgot to buy. Sometimes Harry knew about him on a scary level.

After eating the delicious cake, Tom spent the next hour with Harry, just relaxing and listening to Harry speaking about who are in his family and what they are doing as for work. Harry even shared of how he had the same eyes of his late mother and how his looks were similar to of his father. It was a nice change to discuss matters that are not related to Hogwarts and magic. Harry told him that he was alone in the Potter Manor that is why he can spend a lot of time here today with Tom since his father and godfather left to work while the twin Potters left to the shop they are opening.

Tom then pulled up Harry from the sofa to see the things he brought to this home and decided to show it to Harry like an excited child. When they reached the bedroom and the door closed with a thud, Tom for some reason cannot take his eyes away from Harry. He knew that he was planning all along for this moment. It excited him that Harry is in Tom's bedroom; standing near the bed he brought all the while imagining how Harry will look lying in that.

Harry too must have noticed his heated stare and visibly gulped, moving away from the bed, chuckling nervously.

Tom moved closer to Harry, the desire to touch had never been this stronger.

Tom had been patient, incredibly patient throughout the years and now he has a chance to touch and feel Harry just like he wanted all those times.

Harry trembled at each step Tom took toward him. They were just catching up with each other personally moments before, wanting Tom to tell about him on his own even though Harry had quite few visions on Tom's past. Harry shouldn't have entered the bedroom without thinking.

The atmosphere turned from something light to too intense within a moment, rising Harry's heartbeat. But he wasn't surprised because this had been building between them even before Tom wanted to court him.

When Tom's fingers trailed down from Harry's shoulder to fingers, he felt that the room became too small to breathe.

Harry turned towards Tom, almost taking a step back looking at how Tom is stared at him.

Knowing, it is of no use, Harry allowed himself to be tugged over to the bed, and squeaked slightly as they fell onto it in a tumble of limbs. Instantly, Tom was upon him, tugging at his shirt with a slight frown on his face at the number of buttons.

Wasn't Tom the one to suggest in understanding each other before they go into their physical relationship? Harry slowly pushed him away, trying desperately to calm down his heartbeat, afraid that Tom will hear how affected Harry is just with the proximity of Tom.

Tom's eyes should be made illegal when he is looking at Harry like that,

"Please Harry… I know I was the one to suggest that we don't get involved physically until we get to know each other better. I am not going all the way, but this once, please… Let me touch you…Please…"

Harry cannot believe that Tom Riddle is begging him with those adorable puppy eyes.

"I…."

Harry didn't have any experience in this or in dating. Hell, he doesn't even know how to engage a conversation with people other than those whom he considers family. The only thing he is grateful now is that he had meditated yesterday, allowing every vision so that he has a clear mind in dealing with Tom today, knowing Tom demands his complete attention on him.

Tom caressed his cheek with his right hand and smiled at him oh so angelically that Harry had hard time remembering why he is even resisting.

"Please Harry"

And with a slight shaky nod, Harry had sealed his fate and that was all Tom needed to bite his lower lip aggressively and thrust his tongue in Harry's mouth to explore every corner, giving him pleasure he had never experienced till now.

Harry didn't know whose magic it was but both of their shirts were vanished wandlessly. Harry gasped in the kiss when his bare chest rubbed against Tom's, their nipples brushing roughly and Harry helplessly arched against Tom, pulling away from the kiss to breathe. But that was a mistake arching against Tom, because it was obvious with how turned on he is when his hard on pressed against Tom's thighs.

Finally, Harry managed to push him away, his pale skin a bright red as he cast his eyes down, trying vainly to calm his heaving chest.

It was beyond embarrassing and he felt shy all of a sudden. Harry had never thought of doing these kinds of things with anyone in his future what with him being a Seer and all. He thought he will have to give up romantic relationship with anyone. That was why he always denied himself of what he felt for Tom but Tom, the infuriating, handsome and smug bastard broke all his defensive walls completely, making Harry to drown in Tom's possessiveness filled eyes gazing at him like he want to eat up Harry.

Slipping a finger under Harry's chin, Tom forced him to meet his eyes. Looking straight at Harry's eyes, Tom pushed his own hips down at Harry with his own hard on, making Harry understand silently that he felt the same. It shocked Harry of how turned on Tom felt against him compared to his and was unashamed to show it to Harry.

Then Harry's vision was a blur as Tom captured his lips in another kiss, using Harry's shock to his advantage as he bit down on his lower lip and slipped his tongue past Harry's lips and tangled it with his tongue.

The finger under his chin was replaced by Tom's hands, one trailing down to curve around the base of Harry's neck while other moved towards his waist.

This time when they parted, Harry wasn't the only one breathing harshly. Feeling unbearably shy, Harry averted his gaze from that smoldering ones looking at him like Harry is a prey.

Harry gasped at the sudden touch, a jolt running down his spine when Tom leaned down to nip at his collarbone without any warning. Harry's breath hitched when Tom ran a wet path up the side of his neck, after pushing Harry's chain from Siri and the Slytherin locket away from the neck.

"What are you doing?"

Harry asked him, trying his best to keep his mind from slipping into the pleasure despite how hard Tom bit his neck suddenly.

"What does it seem like I'm doing? Marking what's mine…" Tom shamelessly said those words with his husky, turned on voice.

"Po-Possessive bastard," he stammered, finding it difficult to gather his thoughts as Tom's lips and tongue explored his neck and shoulder.

When Harry opened his mouth and was going to protest when Tom started biting all over his neck and shoulder, Tom chose that exact moment to bite down on a sensitive spot just below his ear, replacing his protests with a heated moan.

His moan must have turned some switch in Tom because when their lips collided again, Tom was rougher than before, almost desperate as if Harry will vanish in the air any moment and Tom's desperateness completely sapped his will to protest out of him because at first he wanted to just stop with kisses but looking at how turned on they both are, it would be impossible to stop at this stage.

So, Harry wrapped an arm around Tom's shoulders and buried a hand in Tom's hair, pulling him forward and returning the kiss with as much vigor as Tom had shown.

His willingness spurred Tom further on as they kissed almost fervently, tongues battling for dominance even as Harry realized that there was no way he'd be allowed to win. He was so focused on the kiss that he almost didn't notice the hands that had left his shoulders and were exploring the immaculate skin of his chest.

He was startled and pulled away from the kiss when all of a sudden, Tom's fingers pinched his nipple. Harry bit his already abused lip to not let the moan out. Harry was shocked to know that he felt this sensitive in his nipples.

"Tom— Ngh!" Harry couldn't voice his thoughts out as his nipple was once again softly pinched, the movement turned to rolling the hardening bud in between Tom's fingers.

"Tom…— Ahh!"

"Harry, I cannot tell you how much I wanted you, wanted to do this… It was a torture sleeping beside you every day while you slept pressed up against me unaware of what beast you created in me…"

"T-Tom…" Harry was given no choice in speaking as Harry's nipple was given a stronger pull that erupted a loud moan out of him which he couldn't supress any more by biting his lips.

Tom continued to twirl his hard rosy bud around, every now and then giving a quick pinch, Harry found it really hard to voice his protests in between all the gasps and moans that tried to escape from his throat.

"Merlin, I can't take this anymore" saying that Tom dropped his head closer to Harry's chest and closed his mouth around the nipple that had been neglected up until then while Tom pinched and played with another one all this time.

It was even more arousing than when Tom pinched his nipples. Because all Harry can do is writhe in pleasure as Tom scrapped his teeth around the little bud and when he gave a quick suckle on it, his reaction couldn't have been more embarrassing.

"To-Tom" dropping his head fully backwards against the pillow, Harry arched his back above the bed, Harry couldn't really help but let an embarrassing scream at the onslaught of pleasure Tom's licks, bites and suckles were triggering out of him.

This felt too good and for a second, Harry remembered the vision he had to witness Tom kissing Greengrass.

Harry pulled Tom's head from his nipples and bit down Tom's neck just as possessively, making Tom to thrust his hard on against Harry's, letting a hiss like a snake. And Harry was pleased to notice Tom is still wearing the pendant Harry had gifted him in their childhood.

"Harry, Harry… Fuck" Tom groaned above him, pleased with Harry's moment of possessive action and went back to lap his tongue on the Harry's damp chest covered by Tom's saliva and as if returning the bite Harry had given him on Tom's neck which no doubt will form a bruise with how Harry sunk his teeth in like a vampire, Tom every so often closed his front teeth in a small piece of flesh to leave a reddish mark there as a revenge.

Tom looked up from the chest, a pleased expression on his face, looking at the numerous hickeys and bite marks he had left on Harry's chest area. But Harry cannot complain either, looking at the drop of blood trailing down from where he bit Tom's neck in anger and jealousy.

Merlin, they both are messed up if the roughness and biting pleased them this much. Harry shuddered, thinking what would happen if they went all the way and moaned helplessly at the image.

The moan undid Tom as his hard on throbbed painfully against his pants and he tried to unbuckle them, growing frustrated, he vanished his pants along with Harry's, making Harry's green eyes to widen since all they have between their erection are their boxers alone.

He will be lying if he said he is not enjoying the view. In fact, Tom loved the view of Harry beneath him, moaning Tom's name and only Tom's name, unable to hide how aroused Harry is of his touches.

Tom couldn't help but latch onto Harry's chest where those buds were, hardened from his licks and bites, begging to be touched more, making Tom to have his way with them since he alone knew how he wanted to abuse those nipples on all those the nights Harry spent with him. He is getting, no, he was already obsessed with Harry's nipples.

"Tom…!" whimpered Harry, his hands tightly closed in fists as to stop Tom from licking and biting his nipples because he could feel the desperate need to unleash his arousal, almost reaching climax.

Tom groaned after accidentally having bitten hard on the Harry's nipple. He separated his mouth from the smaller male's chest just the slightest and peered over Harry's erotically flushed expression.

Tom knew he was obsessed with Harry's nipples and if he spent anymore minute on them, he was afraid Harry will come undone before they even reached further. He could have Harry orgasm with his nipples alone later but for now, he wants this release from the heat pooled in his belly.

Harry's body jerked and he let out an involuntary yelp as Tom's fingers teased him through his boxers. Tom wanted to seal this memory of Harry's flushed face to remain in his mind as clearly as he sees it now.

Tom let Harry's hand to guide him to lock their lips once again.

Tom himself didn't mean to take this far but he cannot push away from his Harry without some sort of release to this maddening heat.

Tom didn't know who vanished their boxers wandlessly. This is a problem, no, a better way when two magically strong persons get involved physically. Soon his mind was nothing but pleasurable haze when their erections came into contact for the first time.

Harry jolted at the contact and Tom swallowed Harry's cries. Tom planted his elbows on either side of Harry on the bed and ground their hips together almost painfully. He repeated the motion, rocking into Harry and drinking in every sound he made.

Harry's cries grew louder as Tom picked up speed, planting his knees more firmly in the bed, rocked into Harry, a hand rose to play with Harry's nipple, making Harry to moan even louder.

Tom pulled his face from the nook of Harry's neck to look at Harry's flushed face, green eyes alive than ever, Tom's name on Harry's lips as a prayer.

If it wasn't arousing, the fact that Harry was under him, thrusting back against Tom, in the bed of his home, yes, his home aroused Tom even more.

And to add his ever raging possessiveness, he was the first and will be the only one to see Harry like this, pushed him over the edge, making Tom to lean his face again to Harry's neck, biting the previous ones lightly and whispered Harry's name over and over,

"Harry, Harry… Harry, My Harry, Mine"

"Tom…"

Harry let out a keen cry and Harry's fingers which were curling against the bed sheet were now digging on his back, maybe leaving nail marks on his back. Harry's body was rocked around, his waist moved up and down to accompany the rhythmic thrusts by Tom.

When Tom strongly bit, sinking his teeth on Harry's skin, gnawing on his flesh just the slightest and a pinch on the already abused nipple, Harry's body trembled against Tom and with the stickiness on his stomach, Tom knew Harry came which only aroused Tom more, pushing him over the edge, his entire body seemed to tighten seconds before it convulsed before he gave into his orgasm.

They collapsed, panting hard, and it was a while before Tom was able to roll himself off Harry below him who was panting hard. Tom took a deep breath to try to regulate his breathing rhythm and the heat still coursing through his body.

With what felt like colossal effort, he sat up, reaching towards the wand on the bedside table to cast a cleaning charm on them and tugged the blanket over them when he felt tired all of a sudden as if it was their magic that mingled till now which might probably the truth because he felt exhausted, and wrapped a blushing and just as tired Harry who in an effort to hide, buried his face in Tom's chest in probably embarrassment of what they did few minutes before. They fell asleep like that, both completely worn out.

Later he knew, Harry will try to sneak away before Tom but Tom will wake and of course, Tom will tease him for leaving Tom like an one night stand and Harry will apologize to which Tom will make Harry promise him to meet in the Hogwarts train back to school.

But for now, he felt content with having Harry in his arms and gave into his sleep for few hours.

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry laid on his bed in Potter Manor, restlessly, turning around, feeling unease throughout the day.

It is one of the reason he decided to use the excuse of visiting Aunt Cassiopeia and flooed from Hogwarts to Potter Manor and spent his day with Aunt Cassiopeia, just sharing some of their visions since there is nothing she could teach him now that he had mastered his mental shield and about all the runes related to his inner Seer. The old lady will never say it aloud but he could tell how proud she was of him and of herself that she saved a child from going slightly insane and helpless, just like how she spent her childhood.

It's the end of February and he had finished all his works along with extra project from Professor McGonagall and decided to spend this Sunday away from Hogwarts because he felt as if something's wrong. He had been restless and if Tom saw him like this, he will definitely insist on staying with him.

Harry didn't want to stay near Tom because he knew that he cannot explain his eyes turning white. He is not a convincing liar that is one of the reasons he always ran away from Tom in past when he wanted to confront him about being H.

After noon, he bid bye to aunt Cassiopeia and decided to have lunch with Potter elves, knowing that his father had went to the ministry to retrieve some files and he didn't want to disturb Remus and Sirius's time together. The elves were more than ecstatic since he didn't have time to have lunch with them frequently like he did in his childhood.

After spending an evening with his father, Siri and Moony, he told his father that he will be staying the night here instead of flooing to Hogwarts which James was more than happy in agreeing with him.

So here he lay, restlessly, tossing around in his bed after refusing the dinner much to the worry of his family. But he refused anyway, not wanting to eat anything with how anxious he felt.

Why can't he calm down?

Why?

His father is fine ever since Sirius and Remus had finally moved into Potter Manor after days of convincing, giving into his puppy eyes. His family is fine and Tom was fine when he last saw him yesterday.

Then what's wrong… Harry didn't even get to finish his thought; he was pulled in a vision without much of a warning, like being shoved with a portkey all of a sudden…

~~~~~~~Godric winced, it pained every time he breathed. But it's a miracle that it only pained this much after the spell that hit his chest.

It had been two weeks after the fight he had with Salazar in the corridors of Hogwarts. Godric should have not given to his impulse at all, deciding to confront Sal as soon as he knew about Sal's Horcrux.

Godric flinched remembering how enraged Salazar was, casting a spell as soon as he confronted Salazar which turned into a full battle which Godric relied heavily on defense, not wanting for once in his life to just attack like he always do. Godric snorted thinking that he is always on defense when it comes to Salazar…

Salazar eyes were completely red and he doubted anyone would have noticed with the way the founders dueled against each other. Rowena and Helga tried a lot to stop them but gave up seeing how angered Sal looked and how he took it out on Godric, instead chose to order the house elves in assisting some of the students gathered on the corridor to their dorms. Rowena, the smartest of them cast a pitying glance at him since she must have known that it is not normal for him to rely only on defensive spells.

Godric didn't want to hurt Salazar despite the horrific magic he had performed to live as an immortal. The anger and rage he had felt left him and instead replaced with deep sorrow and emptiness took over him at the fact that he still loved that man in front of him. His feelings horrified and terrified him that he loved a man who committed murder to live on. His morals didn't question him like it usually does when he does something wrong. Godric was aware of how much he loved Salazar but he didn't know that he could love this extent…

How foolish and dumb…

Godric was always teased by Rowena of how foolish he is and how dumb he is…

And he had to agree with her because…

Here he is casting what little defensive magic he knew because the only thing he hadn't mastered is defensive magic, relying always to barge in and attack. Hell, he even went to fight with a dragon that tormented the villagers with only his sword. And now he is fighting a man even more dangerous than a dragon, not wanting to harm Sal even in the slightest. Maybe he is suicidal like Sal had said to him all those times.

Finally, one spell rendered his shied useless, struck his chest, making him to gasp not at the power behind the spell but at the fact that his Salazar has used it on him.

Godric was thrown a back little, his head colliding with wall and his body slid to the ground, eyes watering at the pain that consumed him for a moment…

Cuts started forming his chest, tearing and soaking his robe in blood. He groaned aloud in pain and looked up to Salazar with betrayal in his eyes…

Yes, he felt betrayed…

He shouldn't feel like this after all the past few months he had seen of how much Salazar had changed, even tried to hurt him one time but Godric trusted this man even now after ripping his own soul into half, trusted to not hurt Godric…

Salazar's eyes widened in shock looking at him and looked down at his own hands as if he cannot believe that he had cast such a dark spell on Godric.

Rowena rushed to him and all he saw last before fainting due to blood lose were Salazar's horrified expression.

And he stayed unconscious for three days in healing section. After he woke up, his wife and children were beside him even though his eyes searched for the person who hurt him. He convinced them that he is fine and not to worry, waiting patiently till their departure after convinced by his acting but Rowena was not fooled.

She had then reluctantly told that she and Helga had casted Salazar out from Hogwarts and never to return back. Godric had argued for the first time with her, yelling that this castle is as much as Sal's as theirs. Godric knew it is wrong to lash out at Rowena because they had been tolerating Salazar's changed behavior and temper for months but he had a bad feeling about this.

If only he knew that the duel will be called as the greatest fight between Salazar and Godric that made Salazar to move out of the castle, he would have confronted Salazar in different location. Godric had endured the healing because the cuts started to reopen every hour, one of the darkest spells.

The healers told him that he should be happy that the spell somehow missed reaching his internal organs. Imagine his internal organs being cut open every hour. The healers congratulated him for being lucky but Godric knew that no spell of Salazar would miss its target…

That meant that Slazar's intent behind the spell had changed halfway after all every spell is all about intent…

And that is all he wanted…

That is all he needed to cling on to the fact to keep himself from falling apart.

Godric had waited another day for the healer to completely retract the dark magic from his body and it has already been four days since Sal was banished from the castle. He needed to speak with him to know the truth of why did he do this magic, why did he take an innocent life to make Horcrux.

The healers had left him after eight hours and his wounds hadn't reopened yet he was still not completely healthy. There were magical bandages around his chest. He ignored at the awful sight of his chest and took his wand on the nearby table to summon his clothes in the shelf, shrunk them, knowing that if anyone saw him; they will never leave him alone. He was glad that the healer who treated him first had put Salazar's locket away with the clothes in the shelf nearby which the healer must not have known that it was Slytherin's family heirloom else he didn't know what to say if Rowena or worse his family had seen.

He jumped out of the healing section window, slowing the impact with magic and wincing at the pain all over his body.

Well it might look madness to anybody which probably is and started his search of Salazar, summoning his carriage by whistling for his horses since he is not in any condition to apparate anywhere.

It took few hours to reach Salazar's house and he decided to stay in the unpleasant company of Salazar's wife that is why he packed his clothes so that he can convince and talk with the foolish and stubborn Salazar.

Imagine his surprise when he heard that they hadn't heard from Salazar for over a month.

Where had he gone…?

Godric cannot even imagine where he had went with the state his mind is in. Godric knew that Salazar needed him and that is why he was crazy enough to travel in his condition because he felt deep down that he wanted to reach Salazar before it is too late.

And so his search for Salazar started… A week has been already wasted for his healing…

Godric spent little time to rest and to recast his magical bandages and went to the places he thought Salazar must have gone. No one saw him or heard about him. He was going insane with the way he couldn't apparate and how he cannot find Salazar in any of the places.

Godric hoped that Slazar hadn't done anything foolish…

After four days of mind numbing travelling in the carriage, his core was steady enough for him to apparate and Godric apparated to the places and villages more at ease and faster than before.

Two days passed in him visiting various villages and asking everyone about Salazar but no one heard anything about him.

Godric was exhausted.

For some reason, a memory faded with aging popped in his mind of the very small wooden house he and Salazar had built in their teens in a forest near by the village next to Hogwarts when they were sneaking from everyone to sleep with each other. It was not so much of a house but a very large room with only a bed and table.

Godric apparated to the forest and followed the path to the wooden house, knowing that there are wards preventing from approaching the house. Godric hesitated in the clearing nearby the house, not knowing if Sal is in there and even if he is there will the wards let him in?

Godric extended a hand in the air, waiting for the wards to shock him or push him out but nothing happened so he walked towards the house with confidence.

The unlocked door was a sign enough that someone's inside and Godric with rising heart beat went into the house to see that infuriating bastard who made him worry like a fool, searching all over the place for him, sitting in the floor, leaning against the table with the locket he had gifted him in Sal's hands.

Salazar got up, one hand clutching at the locket, looking thinner than he had last seen butt that didn't quell the anger that rose in Godric.

He had spent days worrying over Salazar, growing insane with concern every minute he couldn't find him.

This utter, idiotic bastard who scolded him always to think before acting…

Godric clenched his fingers and punched him in the face for all the stupid things he did from creating a horcrux to obediently following Rowena's orders.

Salazar took a step back from the impact and looked at him with red eyes, grabbing part of his tunic, Sal's lips hissing something and Godric winced at the sudden movement, feeling as if his wounds had reopened.

Salazar let him go, his eyes turning to normal and watched him with rising horror.

Sal turned his back to him and his next words hurt Godric more than what he went through this week.

"Leave"

Godric withheld from wincing and gritted his teeth.

The one thing in the entire world that scared Godric Gryffindor is Salazar, not the power of Sal's magic but the power Sal had over Godric.

He wanted answers… He cannot leave like this.

"Why?"

Godric whispered in the quite of the wooden house, except for some birds chirping outside. He didn't want to repeat like that day they dueled. He should have confronted Sal with a calm mind and should never let anger take his mind.

Salazar's shoulder tensed at the question but remained silent.

"Why Sal? I don't understand. Why did you create a Horcrux of all things? You can make a Horcrux only by an act of evil — the supreme act of evil. By committing murder, killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage. He would encase the torn portion in the object they wanted to make a Horcrux of. Sal, I knew all about the darkness in you. But I never believed you would go so far to kill an innocent to make a Horcrux.. I.. I cannot even imagine you doing that? Why did you do this Sal? Do you not care about morals anymore or at the least me? Does immortality means so much to you that you no longer care about what kind of person you have become? Why did you do this..?"

Godric heaved for breath, his wounds aching all over again but he felt like he could at least breathe freely after letting out everything he kept bottled inside.

He hadn't told a soul of what had Salazar done even knowing Sal had murdered someone.

"Why now of all times Sal? I thought we had the same dream of staying together and growing old. What changed? Or was that dream mine alone?"

Godric watched Salazar's whole body trembling and he didn't know what came over him but he wrapped his hands over Sal, pressing his injured chest against Sal's back and rested his head against Sal's nape.

Godric was tired, not only of exhaustion but of all the feelings overwhelming for over a year.

"Let me be with you"

Godric's insides were torn out, one side of him cannot accept the fact that Sal had murdered someone while his other side, the foolish side which overpowered every emotion in him with only love, longing and desire.

Sal gasped and moved, forcing Godric to withdraw from Sal. Sal turned and looked at him with moistened eyes, looking at him as if Godric is more awesome than mother magic herself.

There… That look… It made everything he endured worth it.

Godric cupped his cheeks and rested his forehead against Sal's, relishing in their closeness.

"You can tell me whenever you want to but till then, let me be here with you. We don't have to go back. We can stay here as long as it takes because nothing matters anymore except you."

He thought Sal will smirk and call him sappy but what Sal did was the opposite of the usual. Salazar hugged Godric tightly yet careful of his injuries and trembled all over as if Godric's words hurt more than anything which made no sense.

Godric clutched the back of Sal's robes tightly and wondered whether something happened to Sal that made him go through with this evil magic.

And with that Godric stayed in that wooden house for two days, cooking the freshly caught animal, swimming in the nearby pond with Sal, made love thrice a day, discussing everything and nothing, just like they were when they were teenagers.

It would have been nice if this lasted forever but he could see how much Sal struggled sometimes to remain sane and whenever his eyes turned red, just one look at Godric's injured chest, he went right back to normal and the guilt inside Godric was growing as hours went by towards the faceless person Sal had killed.

While they were sitting in the wooden house, looking at the forest outside after two days, Sal gave him the locket he gifted to him.

"Why are you returning this Sal?"

"I want you to destroy this"

Godric was shocked hearing this. The lockets they traded were very precious and that's what he thought. Then why is he asking too destroy this.

"Why Sal? Isn't this special to you anymore?"

Sal was silent while Godric dreaded the answer.

After compromising with himself and the guilt ate inside Godric, he had still accepted Sal. Doesn't Sal love him anymore? Will his ambition to be immortal is that important?

"It's the Horcrux… I thought this locket is precious enough to hold a part of my soul."

Godric watched the locket with wide eyes. He didn't know how to feel about this.

"But why, why would you want me to destroy this?"

Sal looked away from him,

"Don't you see Godric? I am not myself anymore… I… I wanted to… But how foolish I was… I didn't even realize how much it changed me, splitting my soul, I… I hurt you and you are the only person in the whole world that mattered to me and I… I wanted to kill you when we fought that day."

Sal refused to look his way and he cannot help but forgive him. How can he not forgive him when he knew how prideful and arrogant Sal was? Love always blinded Godric. Godric was not a saint either for he had left his wife and children for this man. But he couldn't force himself to care. Then how can he point fingers at Sal?

"But why? I read about Horcruxes after I knew about what you have done" Sal flinched at his words but Godric continued, "I know you can put your soul pieces back. I know it said the process will be extremely painful but I will be with you in every step. I…"

Sal cut him of midsentence,

"But I don't feel regret… I will never regret what I have done Godric"

Godric was horrified hearing this that Sal didn't feel regret murdering someone. He bit his lip from saying horrible things to Sal because just now Sal had laid his heart bare in all his honesty and Godric cannot stay angry with him. Maybe, he's as messed up as Salazar is.

"But Sal…. I… I cannot just destroy a part of your soul"

Sal turned to look at him finally and his eyes softened.

"But that isn't a part of my soul Godric. It's driving me insane with all sorts of thoughts. I don't know which part of my soul was ripped apart but I am fairly sure that my soul is manipulating my own emotions and decisions. I have been crueler than before to people and to you… I hurt you and this is unforgivable. I cannot let this happen."

Godric didn't know how to feel about the fact that Sal didn't regret murdering someone while he regrets hurting Godric.

Sal continued, not aware of his inner thoughts,

"I cannot ask anyone of this or do let anyone know about this. You're the one who was, is and will always be brave."

Godric gasped despite the situation and touched Sal's forehead to check if he had fever,

"I'm brave? Did I hear it correctly?"

"Shut it"

Sal huffed and turned away from him. Soon the situation turned serious at what Salazar asking him of. Because Godric cannot just destroy this Horcrux which had part of his Sal's soul. He was scolding Sal for creating Horcrux but here he is hesitating to destroy this.

Salazar turned towards him and caressed his cheek so tenderly that his heart squeezed with unknown fear and love.

"Sal, do we really have to do this? Why can't you keep it?"

"Do you hear yourself Godric? Haven't you seen how I have changed for the past few months? I cannot keep this Horcrux anymore. It is destroying me. My mind is getting fuzzy and I don't know how long I can keep my mind and emotions in control."

Godric didn't know why Sal even made a horcrux if he wanted to destroy the horcrux this easily. He doesn't understand any of this and felt conflicted about it. Well, jumping into something without knowing everything about it fully is a character trait he is famous for and agreed to destroy it yet reluctantly after getting convinced by Sal that it will free him of the burden.

Godric extended his hand and the sword which had helped him in his various fights against many including dragons, basilisks and can cut through any magical shield appeared in his hand. Salazar tried to lighten the mood by scowling about the flashy sword he always hated for being a reason he enters a fight recklessly but it did nothing to lessen the weight of guilt growing in him about what he is going to do.

Does he really have to do this?

But thinking back of the months where Salazar was nothing but a mad man and that hardened his resolve, gritting his teeth, he followed Salazar out of the wooden house to the clearing around the house and prayed magic that he is doing the right thing.

He could live with the guilt of still loving his Sal despite being a murderer throughout his life but he cannot see Sal getting hurt.

Godric looked down at the locket and grimaced at the letter G, guarded by the griffin, his family heirloom, more than that the locket represents as a symbol of their exchanged vows and Godric squeezed his eyes when the memories of the nights when Sal compelled him to wear nothing but the locket as Sal did the same too. Godric opened his eyes with determination and steadied the sword in his hand.

Sal stood beside him and told him to be ready for anything the locket might do in order to not get killed. When he moved the sword towards the locket, the contents of the locket rattled like a trapped cockroach.

"Open."

Godric didn't know what Sal hissed… Trust Sal to have a password in Parseltongue.

The golden doors of the locket swung wide with a little click. Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and as handsome as Sal's eyes were before they turned a reddish hue and slit-pupiled.

"Stab," Sal whispered, turning away from the locket on the rock as if it pained him and Godric's will wavered.

Then a voice hissed out from the Horcrux.

"I have seen your heart, and it is mine Godric."

Salazar took a shaky breath hearing it,

"You are mine, right Godric? You will never stab me, right?"

"Don't listen to it and stab the horcrux Godric."

Out of the locket's two windows, out of the eyes, there bloomed, like two grotesque bubbles, the figures blossomed out of the locket, first chests, then waists, then legs, until they stood in the locket, side by side like trees with a common root, swaying over in front of him.

Godric looked horrified yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side and watched a fake Salazar wrapping the fake Godric in a close embrace. Godric took a step back, looking at the fake them in entranced horror.

"Don't stab me Godric. If you did, he will never be complete, you know that, right? You fear that deep down that he will never be the same. Look at what we could have…"

And the fake Sal kissed fake Godric with such passion in front of him that his face filled with anguish.

Salazar's arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, pulling Godric's back against his chest.

"I am here Godric. There is nothing to fear"

Salazar even though said to reassure him, his voice had a strange emotion behind it.

He raised the sword high, his arms shaking.

The sword flashed, plunged; there was a clang of metal and a long, drawn-out scream that will forever haunt Godric as if he had killed his Sal with his own hands.

The fake version of himself and Sal were gone, with the sword held slackly in his hand, he looked down at the shattered remains of the locket on the flat rock.

The only thing that kept him from falling apart were the strong hands around his waist, anchoring him, making him feel that Sal is alive and hugging him. The sword vanished from his hand and he turned around, cupping Sal's cheeks and looked all over Sal's body to check whether he is fine or not.

Salazar put his forehead against Godric's,

"I feel a lot better now that the mind numbing rage has somehow left my mind."

Even though Sal said that, he felt as if Salazar is lying and something in him felt as if he is going to lose Sal all over again so he hugged Salazar, feeling like Sal will vanish in the air any minute. That night Sal made love to him as torturously slow as possible, driving Godric insane with pleasure and making him feel that he got the Sal who loved him back after months of enduring his cruelty.

The next day, in the evening Sal all of a sudden started coughing blood much to Godric's horror, freezing his entire world.

Sal had looked at him with sorrow filled eyes that went straight to his heart,

"I am sorry Godric… I am so sorry."

"You are scaring me Sal. Let's get you to a healer."

Those words scared him, because Salazar never apologized if it isn't of anything extreme and that too, only to Godric.

Godric watched Sal sliding to the ground as if his legs couldn't take it anymore and for the first time he realized how sickly pale Sal had become and how thin he seemed. Because Sal had manhandled a very strong person like Godric easily and looking at him now, he could feel dread filling him.

Was it his fault?

Is it because he had destroyed the Horcrux,

Godric caught Sal before his head collided with the floor of the wooden house and he tried to lift Sal, his wand ready in hand to move out of the clearing, so he could apparate to the healers. But Salazar stopped him,

"It's no use Godric. My time has come to an end."

For someone who went so far to create Horcrux to accept as if he is dying this easily made no sense to Godric.

He cannot accept this, he cannot… Life without Sal will be nothing…

Godric drew a small rune of healing on Sal's arm with his blood, pricking his finger with the help of his wand so as to stabilize Sal till he will be taken to healers. If only he didn't destroy the Horcrux, but Sal looked at him with pain filled eyes,

"Don't feel guilty Godric. It was not of the horcrux… I… I was dying and I…"

Godric's eyes widened in horror, looking at Sal heaving for breath, not understanding anything over panic,

"You, you… You hid it from me? We could have found some of the best healers…"

Sal cut him off as if he had no time and that terrified Godric more than facing an angry dragon with nothing but a sword.

"Do… Do you think I will give up this easily? I did everything I could to be with you… As a last resort only I…."

Sal grimaced, not continuing further but Godric realized without even telling him.

Suddenly why Sal made Horcrux was so clear to him and why Sal said that he didn't regret creating a Horcrux.

Angry and frustrated tears threatened to be spilled from his eyes and Godric bit his lip hard enough so not to let the sob escape from him.

Sal went such extent to be with Godric and Godric, the stupid fool had destroyed the Horcrux with his own hands. It is as if he had killed Salazar…

Sal extended his blood stained hands and caressed Godric's face and wiped the tears which had finally trailed down his cheeks,

"Don't… The Horcrux didn't help either… The problem was in my body, in my blood, in my bones, in my cells and the Horcrux only extended a little of my time with you… The soul cannot live without a healthy body Godric. I would have died eventually even if you hadn't destroyed the Horcrux."

Fresh tears trailed down his rough cheeks, his heart aching with the sudden emptiness because Sal is trying to comfort him even when he is dying…

But he cannot accept this easily, he tried to lift Sal again so he can apparate them but Sal stopped him again,

"It's no use… I want my last minutes with you…"

"Don't.. Don't speak like that Sal… Please… We can find something, just hang in there,.."

And suddenly he realized that Sal must have known he is dying a year before and created a horcrux and trusted Godric to find him after the duel, coming to sense and trusting Godric to come to the wooden house they used to be with in their past before getting married, deciding to spent his last days with Godric.

Salazar had planned all this till now, not letting Godric know…

"You bastard, you planned all this, didn't you? How could you? I had the right to know. You bastard, you cruel bastard…."

"I am sorry Godric,…" Sal coughed violently and all Godric can do is cradle Sal's head on his lap, his robes getting stained with Sal's blood, as Sal coughed blood again,

"I am sorry Godric, I wanted… Oh, how much I wanted to live with you…"

Godric let the sobs he supressed and he cannot even imagine life without Sal. He had put up with Sal's cruelty, his selfishness, his dark side, his dark magic, his cruel behaviour towards him too, every pain Sal had given him from marrying some other girl to hurting Godric in their last duel, his evil deeds. He loved Salazar despite all that, accepting every side of Sal and he cannot lose him now, not to some disease.

He cannot let him go; He cannot let the man in his lap go for Godric is nothing without his Sal… The world saw him as a hot-headed, brash, brave and a noble man. But Sal saw him for what he is… Without Sal, Godric will be nothing more.

The hallows came into his mind even though it is only a myth and the wand vanished from the history, there is no time or resource to search for it. If it was this easy, Sal, the smartest would have gone in searching.

And the only thing that can save Sal's life was drawing another rune with his blood and giving his life source away. It can be done only willingly by someone out of love and it is also one of the forbidden magic because it unsettles your soul just like a Horcrux does. The opposite of Horcrux, in which taking someone's life is the important part while in this magic sacrificing their life is the important part.

When his master taught him this theory, he scoffed thinking that he will never do one of the forbidden magic that will damage your soul but he is not that teenager anymore. He has something precious more than his life. He would give anything, anything to save his Sal. Just days before he was berating Sal for using forbidden magic while here he is, ready to do anything. May be they're both fucked up because of their love for each other which in itself was forbidden from the beginning.

Maybe Sal didn't tell him because he knew Godric will do this,

When he tried to draw another rune by cutting his finger, Sal's thin wrist caught his hand and glared at him.

"I cannot let you do this Godric"

"And I cannot let you die you cruel bastard. You cannot leave me. I will not let you go."

Godric pushed he thin hand away but once again he was thwarted by Sal as Salazar pulled all his magic even when he was dying with precise control and sealed his core. The rune won't work without Sal's magic.

Godric glared at Sal with anger and rage filled eyes.

"You… you cannot…"

Godric could not even form coherent words. This is not happening. He cannot go through this. He loved Sal too much to go on without him. This is the cruellest act Sal had done to him.

"Reckless fool" Sal called him so fondly and struggled to lift his hand towards Godric, "I love you… So… Live… Please Live…"

With that the hand on his face fell away with the thud on the wooden floor, making Godric to scream in anguish,

He shook Sal's collar, his magic desperately trying to heal Sal but Godric deep down knew that Sal is not breathing anymore and Sal's magic had vanished too with unblinking eyes, gazing at him fondly, Sal's expression of pain frozen on his face.

"Don't do this… Please don't do this… Bastard… I love you… I love you… Please… Don't do this to me… Please… Please…"

There was no response and all he could do is scream, scream and scream his heart out for Salazar that none can hear from the midst of the forest where Godric and his Sal used to play, tease, dream a future together and made love to each other~~~~~~~~~

Sirius closed the door of the room he and Remus chose to stay, leaving Remus who was sleeping in the room and walked past the several rooms on his way. Remus had agreed to sleep early today because tomorrow will be full-moon.

Sirius had moved to Potter Manor two months before. He had been reluctant before but after seeing how reckless James had been on his last mission, he forced James to resign from the field job and to take a desk job like Siri did years ago, like to help in organizing and finding clues of a case. It happened usually of aurors who takes desk jobs after many years of field work, giving the newbies a chance in field work. They will be only called if it is the cases they dealt before, other than that the job is pretty safe compared to the field job.

James was stubborn but Sirius spent hours convincing him, lecturing him and even yelled at him. James was losing himself all over again and it scared Sirius. He was still reluctant to move in to Potter Manor permanently. But what pushed over him even more was the chat he had with Aunt Cassiopeia. She had advised him that the upcoming years of Harry's magic stabilizing will be particularly hard on him and even ordered Sirius to be there for Harry as much as he can.

Sirius talked with Moony and decided to finally move out of the flat. He had already given the ancestral home to Regulus and his family since he not only hated that house but the elves and portraits loved Regulus more. He had rented this flat and had stayed here for years and it was also not a proper home since they decided to have a child. He didn't want his child to grow with only their parents. James and Harry along with twins will be good in his child's life too.

So with that, Sirius had decided to ask Remus to bond with him before having a child. James was ecstatic hearing this news from him since he had always asked them to stay in the Manor. Sirius had told him of the decision he had made to have a child and the chat with Harry. James was more than happy and told him to choose which ever wing he wanted to stay in and told him to feel at home.

Sirius proposed Remus last week and they spent an hour making love, overwhelmed with emotions that they were lucky enough to have a second chance despite what they went through. They decided to have their bonding in the upcoming summer since then his body would be ready as he will be attending many sessions with healer and the twins would have graduated and Harry will be in summer leave too.

He had been having a good week and even more ecstatic that Harry decided to come home today for his lessons with Aunt Cassiopeia. Potter Manor had always been home to him and even more now than the past. And it had wards and forest so as to help Remus in full moon too.

But the happiness of today with Harry's stay was replaced with worry. Something is not right with Harry. Harry had been restless and had even denied dinner. Sirius and James shared a worried glance. For a second, he thought was it some sort of rebellious stage? But dismissed that thought immediately, knowing that Harry is a matured kid.

That's why he half-heartedly finished only half of his dinner, his hunger vanished with the absence of Harry and went to his room with Remus. Remus soon fell asleep leaving a very much awake and restless Sirius who had decided to look upon Harry at least once.

Just before he reached the corridor to Harry's room, he met with James who by the looks of it also trying to sneak in Harry's room just like him.

They both grinned at each other sheepishly.

"Checking up on Harry Padfoot?"

"Yeah, I am worried about him. Something's not right Prongs."

As if agreeing to him, they heard an anguished scream, making Sirius eyes to widen in shock and horror knowing that the voice belonged to his baby.

Sirius moved towards Harry's room quickly and opened it, thankfully it was not locked.

Sirius gasped at the feel of raw magic in the room, like being pushed against an invisible shield, he forced his way towards the bed where his baby was lying on, screaming with his eyes closed in what probably going through a vision.

James was not much better than him, trying to ignore the magic pushing them from moving towards Harry. But the whole world won't be enough to keep Sirius from reaching to his baby who is suffering by the looks of it.

Merlin…..

Please….

Why does his baby has to be the one to suffer? Sirius had never seen him like this. This is terrifying.

When they both finally reached the bed, Harry woke up with a gasp, gone were his emerald eyes. Sirius shuddered at the odd feeling, looking at the white eyes.

What shocked Sirius more than any of this is that the next moment, Harry started to cry, his eyes still white and Harry pulled his legs against his chest, starting to cry with the mutterings of "Oh Sal, Sal…. Sal... Sal…. My Sal…"

Sirius didn't know why but he felt that somehow this is not his godson. As if someone else…

James exchanged a worrying glance with him and Sirius climbed on the right side of Harry while James moved to the left side.

Sirius put a hand over a shaking Harry and pulled him in a hug, calling Harry's name over and over again while James did the same.

It somehow seemed important to call his name and after few minutes, finally Harry's eyes returned back to normal yet Harry was still crying.

This scared Sirius because his baby almost never cried. This honestly scared him.

"Baby, Harry baby… I'm here. James is here. You're here"

After few seconds, Harry wiped his face of tears but the trembling didn't cease at all and Harry still hugged himself as if protecting him from something.

Sirius hugged his godson who for some reason reminded him of the day when Sirius took him to St. Mungos for his fever when Harry was a child.

"Siri…. Father… Siri…. Siri…."

For anyone, it may seem as Harry calling them but to Sirius, it sounded as if Harry is checking that he is here with them or not. While James caressed Harry's hair, Sirius tightened the arms around him as an answer and finally the invisible force around the room vanished.

Sirius knew his godson is powerful but never before he experienced such raw magic. It terrified him even more of what would happen to Harry in future…

Harry rested his head against Sirius's chest while his hand gripped James in comfort, the trembling slowly stopped and Harry whispered in the quite room,

"I was him….. Aunt Cassiopeia said that my magic will become stronger…. But she never said… I didn't now…. To this extent… I was him Siri…. I was him father… Oh Merlin, I still feel everything he felt… I always see the vision from afar but…. This time… I was him… I was him…."

Harry bit his lip from letting his cries out but the tears trailed down his eyes and it looked too painful to watch.

Sirius too felt horrified from what he understood of Harry's words. He must have witnessed through someone's eyes, feeling their emotions too.

Is that even possible?

Sirius had never heard it from Aunt Cassiopeia.

Sirius cannot even imagine the horror of upcoming years where his magic might become even stronger.

Sirius looked at James and silently agreed to speak with Harry tomorrow when he is calm, deciding to let him take sick leave from Hogwarts. Because Harry is definitely not fine.

Sirius rocked him back and forth, lulling him to sleep just like he used to do when Harry was a child, following him around with wide green eyes full of adoration.

James surprisingly started humming and then he remembered that it was something Lily did when she wanted the twins to sleep.

Harry's eyes closed and his breathing evened out as exhaustion took over and just before he finally let sleep take over him, Harry whispered in a sleepy voice.

"I forgot… I forgot I am Harry"

And those words terrified Sirius more than anything. But thankfully, Harry had fallen asleep not witnessing the emotions Sirius is going through.

Sirius took his wand from the robe and conjured a cloth to wipe the tears off Harry's cheeks and muttered a freshening charm to take of the sweat from Harry's upper body where his night shirt felt slightly wet while James combed Harry's hair tenderly with his fingers.

Sirius and James remained silent for few minutes, stayed near Harry for a while in case he woke up. They both decided to get out of the room to grab some coffee and to return back to Harry in few minutes, not wanting to disturb the elves as they must have went to rest.

Sirius scowled at James once he grabbed his coffee mug,

"See James. Harry still needs you, us. Pull yourself together. Don't leave him like you did years before."

With that Sirius left a worried and guilty James behind, knowing that those words were enough for James to stop being a reckless moron and see that his children needs him even when they grew up and in Harry's case, even more attention.

Sirius was glad he moved in here and decided to speak with Aunt Cassiopeia and Harry tomorrow about this and moved back to Harry's room, knowing James is following him with determined steps.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry watched Headmaster Dumbledore, enjoying the chocolates he had offered since it's his favorite from honey dukes. Headmaster had brought this specifically for him because Harry usually doesn't accept anything from the Headmaster knowing there is always something lemony in it.

Their relationship is not of a normal Headmaster and student. He looked up at the Headmaster of a mentor and strangely as a child which people might seem weird.

Even though Harry is a child compared to the Headmaster's age, he cannot help but think of the child Albus he had witnessed in his visions. It is the side effect of his visions because he cannot stay unaffected. Harry knows some of the people personally like Godric, Salazar and Albus even Sirius.

But still the Headmaster in front of him is not the child and teenage version of Albus in his visions. The man in front of him is a very old, tired man full of regrets.

"So Headmaster, why did you call me?"

Harry asked, resisting the urge to lick his fingers, casting a cleaning charm on his fingers non-verbally. He is one of the persons Headmaster let his guard down enough to use a wand.

He didn't know why the headmaster had called him today because Harry met the Headmaster yesterday only as it was the day they usually met with to discuss all sort of magic and theories he learned from his visions. So it must be something else which Headmaster had called him.

"Your head of the house and also Professor McGonagall had complained about your lack of enthusiasm in career choices."

Harry grimaced and didn't hide it, knowing he can be himself in front of the Headmaster but he had to admit that he should have been aware something was up the minute the Headmaster offered his favorite chocolate from Honey dukes.

A bribe then…

Headmaster's eyes twinkled and he decided to let it go this once. He can be for once honest about his career options since the Headmaster knows about him being a Seer.

"Harry, my boy"

Harry smiled despite the situation that he got the Headmaster to call him Harry since he knew the Headmaster called the students with their surnames.

"I honestly don't know what to do in future Headmaster"

Headmaster too looked slightly shocked hearing his lack of ambition.

"No interest in particular field or interest in various fields that you cannot choose?"

"Honestly, I don't know Headmaster. I tried to envision myself in something but nothing seemed right."

The Headmaster looked at him thoughtfully,

"Not everyone become what they wanted to be, choosing something you have an interest in other than any fields. Do you think everyone becomes whatever career they chose now? Some lose their interest in midway and some give up under pressure but life is all about taking a step and leave the rest to the set of events occurring because of the step you took Harry."

Harry bit his lip and frowned, thinking hard but none of the careers appealed to him. He still cannot imagine anything other than spending time with his family and Tom when he thought about his future. Most people have ambition but Harry really doesn't feel strong about any field of work.

"How about not choosing a particular field but certain magic like interest in defense or healing or warding or runes or even an interest in magical creatures?"

Harry grinned at him; thankfully the headmaster was not as frustrated as the head of his house whenever Harry was called to his office to discuss about the career options since he is one of the only few students left who all are unable to decide about their career. What frustrated Professor Flitwick more was the fact that he is one of the intelligent students he had seen so far.

"I don't know Professor. I have never liked a particular subject. That's why I took as many OWLs and NEWTs as possible."

Headmaster smiled at him kindly,

"No worries my boy. I am not pressuring you. I am just trying to help you."

Harry looked at the Headmaster's kind eyes, knowing that the Headmaster wanted to help him and smiled in return.

"I know Headmaster. It's just really hard. And you forgot about me being a Seer."

The Headmaster eyes reflected sadness, his smile gone,

"My boy, you're not pushing your interests away just because you're a seer, are you? I will help you in whatever field you want to be in."

Harry looked at the Headmaster's eyes and sighed, deciding to be honest.

"Of course, I have to consider me being a Seer Headmaster. You know I cannot become an auror while there are chances of having visions in the middle of my mission or anything. And I want to stay away from ministry anyway possible. If anyone knew I am a seer, then I will be sent to the unspeakables before I even say anything. You know how they're searching for any special ability of magic to experiment on that is why most ancient families hide their inherited family magic. You know how the magical world has its dark side too. It is one of the reasons that no seer has come out for the past fifty years. I am really very lucky and grateful to have family and some people to accept me as me, not even frowning when I know things no one should know. But still I haven't even told it to my siblings. I have to take me being a seer a consideration. You don't know the visions I had of the seers who were caught..."

Harry shuddered and tried to hug himself, one dark wizard had used her as an ingredient of his ritual so as to transfer the seer's abilities to himself, thinking it will work and ended up being exploded since he miscalculated his runes, so obsessed with the future, killing both him and the seer.

Harry's true fears are getting caught… He had avoided the boggart lesson for he knows what his innermost fear is.

Sensing his depressed mood, Fawkes flew from the perch and landed on his lap, nuzzling against his cheeks, pulling a reluctant smile on his face.

The Headmaster waited patiently for him to speak, to let it all out. Harry hadn't even realized that he was depressed about this, bottling his frustrations and fears. Harry knew he will be the one stuck while his fellow classmates will move towards the next stage of their life. It's good to let someone hear him and understand him. For that he is really grateful towards the Headmaster.

If he even said so much as how some of the seers met their end which he had seen in his visions, some even driven mad by their own vision, Siri and his Father will lock him up in Potter Manor. Not that they weren't cautious already. Siri hadn't even told his lover Remus while his father hadn't said anything to the twins too. Their loyalty too him along with their fear to not even utter a word to anyone, always casting a privacy ward even in Potter Manor whenever they talked about his visions, not even wanting the portraits to hear were remarkable. Sirius and his father were beyond themselves when he had a mental breakdown about the vision he had few weeks before… No, He had already decided to not dwell on that vision, no, never again…

Harry clenched his teeth, not wanting to remember about that and tried to continue the conversation where he let off,

"Other fields are like that too, having a vision in the midst of healing or flying or warding will be difficult. And Aunt Cassiopeia had warned me how my upcoming years where my magic will grow before becoming stable will be. I will struggle more than normal people at that age will. All I can think about with the consideration of me being a seer is running a shop which I have no interest in as the same as inventing and experimenting. I enjoy dueling since I'm the dueling champion for the past three years. And even there I had to be careful of not casting something that is too ancient and not in any books. I really don't know what to do in my future omitting the options which has the risk of revealing me being a Seer."

The Headmaster looked deep in thoughts and then finally looked at him.

"How about becoming a Professor Harry?"

"I…"

Harry gaped at him, his fingers froze in the midst of petting Fawkes and then shook his head.

"How about teaching in Hogwarts Harry?"

"I thought the people who experienced many things in their life are qualified to be a Professor here and I am too young."

"I am not saying right away my boy, spend a year or two after graduating to go out and study the different magic or simply go to various places and learn their magic too if that interested you. And come back here to apply for the Assistant Professor in the field which interests you among the available ones. You know I can help you arrange a schedule and you can skip the class when you feel like having a vision. No one will question you since all the Professors already think you have a magical illness with the way you went to the infirmary some times. I am not forcing you, Just give it a though if it appealed you. And you can always choose the least risky subject too."

Harry frowned even though the idea appealed to him.

"You have already done enough for me Headmaster, allowing me a separate room, to skip classes, even to floo once a month despite all these being against school rules."

"Harry, my boy, Hogwarts and I will always welcome you. It is of no bother… or you can join in politics."

Harry smiled, letting his tensed body to relax with the words the Headmaster uttered and also Fawkes snuggling him, demanding to resume the petting.

"No politics for me Headmaster."

He wants to stay away from ministry as much as possible. The ministry scared him.

"No pressures my boy. Take all your time. You're only in your sixth year. I wanted to speak with you only because of your Head of the house and Professor McGonagall who were worried about their brilliant and favorite student."

Harry's cheeks reddened slightly at the praise and he chuckled softly when Fawkes started trilling a happy content tune, warming his soul.

Headmaster looked at Fawkes and him with a resigned expression,

"You're spoiling Fawkes Harry. Yesterday Fawkes refused to move away from me unless I petted."

Harry laughed, making the Headmaster to smile while Fawkes trilled a happy tune, making him feel at ease finally that there is always one place he can come back to if all else failed him in future.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Draco felt the anger leaving him, only for sadness to replace it; his body visibly shuddered with the onslaught of emotions…

His legs took him which he wasn't aware where he is going to until he looked up to find that he is in front of Alex's head boy room.

Draco shuddered and hugged himself from the cries that want to be let out. He gritted his teeth in useless effort since tears had already trailed his cheeks no matter how much he bit his lip to not let them.

He didn't even know why he came here.

It was a bad idea anyway. Just when he was about to turn away and find some abandoned classroom to let his tears out, the door was opened by Alex. Alex stood there, shocked at seeing the state he is in.

Alex pulled his hand to move him inside, seeing how Draco stood there frozen, still in shock.

When the door closed with a thud, Draco launched himself at Alex, making Alex to stumble and slide down on the floor yet Alex kept Draco from getting injured.

Draco buried his face in Alex and finally let his sobs and tears out.

If anyone had thought Draco Malfoy will find solace in the arms of Alex Potter one day, he would have hexed them with nasty curse. But over years, they had changed. In fact, Draco had changed. While his friends in Slytherin may be the ones he hangout with daily but he cannot show weakness in front of them while Alex was someone who would never use Draco's weakness against him.

Draco had cried. It is not as if he is not human but he had hid it from others. As a child, he was a whiny brat who liked to throw a tantrum if his father refused anything and just a tear from his eyes was enough for his mother to order his father to obey whatever he wishes for. But this is the first time he felt helpless enough to seek comfort in others.

He may not want to cry in front of people, least of all Alex. But this is what he needed. If not for the arms around him tightening without questioning anything, Draco is afraid he will fall apart.

If it for anything else, he would have gone straight to Harry, but the reason for his sadness was Harry himself then what can he do? His heart felt torn into pieces. It hurt too much.

He shouldn't have…

Draco shouldn't have fallen in love with Harry…

But he didn't know when or how. Maybe when he met Harry all those years back in Diagon Alley while he was shopping with mother while Cousin Sirius introduced Harry to him or spending days in library researching about all the spells that could imitate Harry's green eyes and picking it as a style for his dueling or when Harry had accepted his friendship, seeing beyond Malfoy name and giving him a chance or when Harry scolded him for how his behavior is of a bully or when Harry introduced his siblings and ordered them to get along… He didn't know when or how, all he know is he had fallen for him slow and hard

Draco knew from the start that his feelings are unrequited because Harry didn't see him like that and saw him as a friend only. Draco was in fact even proud and smug that he is Harry's best friend and he alone is. No one was even allowed closer to Harry because Harry never wanted to mingle with anyone even for politeness sake.

Every day was filled with dreams and stolen glances that Draco was content with the closeness he had with Harry. Because Harry was the only one to look at him for what he is, told him if he did something wrong, helped him change, and showed him how life can be. Draco's mother had been proud of how Draco had grown into a fine young man despite his father's influence. Draco is his own person despite being a Malfoy. Harry was the one who changed him from a brat to a somewhat decent person.

He should have been happy with just friendship… He should have…

But he didn't know until today that he will feel like this after seeing Harry with someone and that too that demon Tom Riddle.

Draco always thought, just like Alex and Alice that no one is suited for an angel like Harry. But seeing Harry with someone had frozen him in shock and to know that it was Tom Riddle, the cruel bastard and the king who ruled the Slytherin after winning the political and magical duel last month had left him shaken in horror.

Harry had been distant for the past month, leaving Draco somewhat upset. It was not as if Harry was distant towards him but Harry had no time, always busy with something. But Harry was not like that, he always made time for Draco and the Potter twins.

It worried him so he decided today to follow Harry and find out why he is behaving like this.

Draco had used the spell to become invisible and silenced his footsteps before following Harry.

At first he was surprised when Harry moved away from the path to Ravenclaw house after the classes for the day had ended and Harry was pulled to a dark corner by a hand. Draco moved to see who would dare attack Harry only to watch in shock to see that it was Tom Riddle…

Yet, this was not the Tom Riddle whom he witnessed in Slytherin common room with all his arrogance and cruelty but a soft Riddle, entwining Harry's fingers and pulling him into a kiss.

It didn't horrify him as much as when Harry pulled his hand from Riddle's hold to circle around Riddle's neck to kiss him back.

He should have known… Merlin, he should have known. They were so obvious if only you took time to notice. Draco shouldn't have ignored when Riddle suddenly became Harry's potion's partner and the way Riddle seemed excited for the classes combined with the Ravenclaw was more than obvious.

But still, this is Tom Riddle, who used darkest of magic in the last duel Draco watched from afar. He was charismatic, charming but that is all a façade but in reality, a cruel and violent person. He cannot believe Harry had fallen for such a person…

Maybe Harry saw something in Tom which no one saw. What mattered in the end is that Harry liked Riddle back from the looks of it.

But Harry at least should have told him, his best friend Draco…

Draco took steps backward, hurt and started walking aimlessly from there, not even aware that the spells had worn off when he wandered to Alex's head-boy room.

Alex held him tighter and Draco felt he could gather himself a little. The more the cries slowed, the more his mind returned to logical sense. He is a Slytherin after all; he cannot let his emotions to be laid bare in front of people to pick his weakness. But he knew Alex is not like that and aside from Harry, he is the person Draco can trust.

The thought of Harry send a deep pang in his heart and with gritted his teeth as he allowed himself to pull away from Alex's arms and wiped his tears off, pulling his wand out of the robe to conjure a tissue to wipe his face clean.

Harry had every right to like anybody. Draco has no say in this. Draco cannot let his love ruin his friendship as it was decided before already. Draco was the one who decided to never confess his feelings and be a friend to Harry. He has no right to complain anyway.

Draco tried to school his expression into a blank one, already regretting for crying in front of Alex.

Suddenly fingers caressed his pale cheek almost tenderly,

"Don't hide yourself from me Dray"

Draco's eyes widened at how well Alex could read him. Despite the emotions going in him, Draco offered a small grateful smile to him.

Their relationship always baffled Draco when he thought about it. From house rivalry to Quidditch rivalry, he didn't know when they started to get along, their verbal fights turning into a fun filled banter that always left him smiling.

"I know you will never admit what made you cry and I am not going to ask you either. But come to me when you feel you are all alone."

Alex sat beside him and Draco sighed, leaning his head on Alex's shoulder, startling both of them with his action but he allowed it just for now.

"It's nothing… I just realized… I just realized I love someone who will never love me back."

Draco whispered his secret aloud but was hurt hearing Alex's laugh.

Draco moved his head away from Alex's shoulder, got up from the floor and glared at him.

Draco shouldn't have, shouldn't have relied on anyone other than Harry who will never laugh at him no matter what.

Alex got up, stood between Draco and the door before Draco can move towards it,

"No, you took me wrong Draco. I just thought it's ironic since I too love someone who will never love me back…"

Draco's eyes widened and he averted his eyes from Alex in guilt because he judged Alex too quickly. Alex is a bloody Gryffindor who wears his heart in sleeves. Of course, he is noble then why did Draco thought of Alex will hurt Draco like that.

"I know it is painful Draco and I myself don't know when will it get better or will this even get better, but all I can do is suffering along with you."

Draco stared at Alex in sympathy as he didn't want anyone to what Draco feels now and moved towards the couch to sit, afraid his legs will give out after today's shocking events.

"Who wouldn't consider you Alex?"

Hell, Alex is all noble and resembled a knight in the fairytales if he had a sword. He is very good in Quidditch too. He had heard Alice complaining to Alex of how all her friends fancied him and she was sick of hearing them moan over her brother.

Alex shook his head lightly but he looked as if he had a change of heart and muttered words which Draco heard clearly, "The hat was right, I don't know this is braveness or recklessness. Damn it."

Draco was intrigued despite how he felt minutes before about what he witnessed. But he can't say he was surprised since he always expected to know one day Harry will start dating someone.

Alex nervously pushed his fingers through his hair; a habit picked from his dad and watched Draco on the couch.

"I know Draco that you will never feel the same nor am I going to ask you to consider this but I wanted you to know… I… I am in love with you Draco."

Alex watched Draco's eyes widening and disbelief was written all over his face as if Alex had grown another head.

Well, he must be a masochist else he won't continue this painful confession when Draco was crying minutes before about his broken heart,

"I am not saying this to change our relationship, I want you to be my friend as like always and I am happy with that but I just wanted you to know, I love you and will always love you Draco…"

"Alex…"

"No, hear me out Draco. I want you to know this because there is someone who will always love you and will be there for you. I don't think I can love anyone other than you…"

Alex bit his lip to stop from rambling,

"So just hang in there, I guess it will get better at least for you…"

Draco tried to get up but Alex shook his head,

"I wasn't planning on confessing it but I couldn't help myself when you started crying as if you are all alone in the world. I just want you to lend you my strength. Now, stay here for as long as you want. I know you want some alone time with what you must have gone through so I will send some food with an elf and will stay in Gryffindor dorms."

With a shaky nod from Draco, Alex took his leave from the room.

Alex moved a little away from the room and turned the sharp corner before leaning against the wall.

Damn it…

It was just a spur of a moment. He should have not blurted out his feelings when Draco was already crying over Harry. Draco must have finally realized that Harry doesn't see Draco that way.

But Alex didn't ever want to see Draco like that. His arrogance and haughtiness endeared Alex which he found really cute much to the disbelief of Alice who wanted to take him to the mind healers to check if he's right in mind.

Alex gave a bitter laugh…

Even if Draco didn't love him back, Alex knew without a doubt he will love Draco in the future too.

At least Draco alone isn't suffering from unrequited love.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Ronald Weasley looked up when there was a sudden noise and groaned when he realized that Lillian Potter had entered Gryffindor dorms, like he belonged here except for the blue tie, indicating that he has been in library after the classes finished, not going to his dorms to change clothes.

It's already been three hours since the classes ended for today and spending that much time in library will probably drive Ron insane.

The only lucky thing is Hermione haven't come down to the common room and decided to spend today evening in her room with a book that seemed too interesting to give up which means that is beyond Ron's intelligence.

Ron rubbed his hands and leaned a little closer to the fireplace as this April is too windy as the nights were chilling. And the Quidditch practice was hellish with his second handed broom as it was really hard to control with the way wind and weather was today.

Ron grumbled and looked at Lillian Potter expanded something on his hand, revealing a basket and the Potter twins squealed, yes the two grown up pranksters squealed aloud looking inside the basket which he could tell is a food basket from the smell of it.

Soon the Potter twins who were a nervous wreck minutes before about their upcoming NEWTs hugged their brother Lillian exclaiming loudly,

"Angel, why do you keep your wings hidden?"

Ron rolled his eyes in the tooth rotting family time and averted his eyes while the Potter twins continued smothering Lillian and continued the squealing.

You may ask why he feels annoyed at the presence of Lillian Potter who is the bane of Ronald Weasley's life.

Well, he doesn't even know who Lillian Potter was until the dueling competition few years back and just when Hermione got to know about that it was Lillian Potter who beat her and that egoistical bastard Riddle in academics, all he heard from then on is about Lillian Potter.

Lillian Potter only comes to Great Hall if only necessary or when he was dragged by the Potter twins.

Lillian Potter never attends History of Magic classes and even sleeps in Runes and Charms theory classes which even the Professors doesn't question of yet gets O in all his assignments.

Lillian Potter spends more time than Hermione in library but no one ever sees him where he goes in the library, even Hermione doesn't see where he sits in the library.

Lillian Potter likes treacle tart and allows his grown up siblings to feed him, ignoring the students around them without being embarrassed about it.

Lillian potter has only one friend and that too approved by the Potter twins was Malfoy of all people which is in itself an extraordinary feet.

Lillian Potter took eleven OWLs and got O's in every one of them.

Professor McGonagall who scares her own Gryffindors smile, yes smile at Lillian Potter sometimes and rumor has it that whenever Potter comes out after meeting Professor McGonagall office, he has cookie crumbs over his face or robes.

And Merlin don't even get started with Professor Slughorn, you don't even want to go there in detail. It was creepy…

Lillian Potter has a personal house elf allowed to him which no other student is allowed for in Hogwarts.

Okay, now you may think why he knows all things about Lillian Potter who is the bane of his existence?

He wasn't stalking Lillian Potter or anything.

Well, these are the information Hermione gathered throughout the years and didn't shy away from repeating it to him every time Lillian Potter got grades higher than her.

The headache it gave him when she gets it into one of these moods…

Ron shook his head and watched Lillian Potter gathering all the books and parchments around the table where the twins were studying and started arranging it in a neat pile while the Potter twins munched off the food like they were starved for days.

At first when Potter twins invited their brother to Gryffindor dorms, everyone was skeptical but soon his soft spoken nature and the sibling bonding won over the Gryffindors. Ron was even jealous sometimes of how much the Potter twins pampered Lillian and adored him as if he is their children while Ron's twin brothers didn't leave a chance to prank or mess up with him.

But there was this one time when Dean was going to grab Lillian's shoulder when he was waiting for the twins in the common room and all of a sudden Dean was hexed left and right, much to the shock of everyone present. Ron had never witnessed the Potter twins to be anything but giggling and plotting together for new prank until that time. Alex and Alice Potter were livid and it took Fred, George and Lillian Potter to calm them down from murdering Dean as if he had done a crime deserving enough of Azkaban.

The only person allowed close proximity with Lillian other than the twins is that Malfoy git, who was for some reason allowed inside of Gryffindor dorms sometimes. When Ron was wondering where had the Gryffindor righteousness gone letting a Slytherin in, the female Gryffindors for some reason starts squealing if they witnessed Malfoy and Potter getting touchy feely. Well, if you asked him, he will prefer the annoying Malfoy git any day than this cuddly, mushy, mushy Malfoy with Lillian Potter much better.

After that incident with Dean, no one dared to get near Lillian Potter nor did the boy speak much to anyone before except his siblings. And that day Ron's jealousy too vanished because Ron could never endure the overly interfering, overly cuddling, overly protective and meddling siblings. In that he was lucky that Ron's brothers gave him space, much free to do whatever he wanted. Ron gives his siblings their space too but well if you asked Ginny, she may tell otherwise. So, don't ask her.

His day starts with Hermione somehow mentioning Lillian Potter in their conversation in one way or another…

His classes combined with Ravenclaw are filled with Hermione competing with Lillian Potter and his classes combined with Slytherins are filled with Hermione competing with that smug bastard Riddle who unlike Lillian Potter loves to rile up Hermione by beating her to get points, if by some luck Riddle was busy with something else, Malfoy will fill the space and taunt Hermione.

Then his evening goes with hearing the Potter twins somehow praising, speaking or singing about their adorable brother Lillian Potter.

And if he went to his bed after getting tired and decided to finally give into merciful sleep, one of them in his dorms always ends up moaning about Lillian when the silencing charm wears off, waking Ron with their wet dreams.

Merlin, if the Potter twins knew about this and about Dean who spends most of the time fantasizing about Lillian Potter in his sleep, he shuddered not wanting to think about what they might do. For some reason, after Dean almost touched Lillian Potter, Dean ended up being a test subject of the twins prank products for over a month.

Dean being the Gryffindor took it in as a challenge and when Ron asked him if he's suicidal, all he got in reply was that the challenge makes it sweeter. Ron didn't even ask what is getting sweeter.

And in those disturbing moans filled nights which he couldn't go back to sleep and decided to go to kitchens to calm down, imagine his shock when the Hogwarts elves for some reason thinks Lillian Potter is his friend and started singing praises of Potter, "Master Lillian is kind, so kind Master Wheezy", "Master Lillian did this", "Master Lillian did that".

And in rare cases when he cannot take the elves singing praises of Lillian Potter and retrieved to the common room, sometimes Hermione came down coincidentally on the days he cannot sleep because of a nightmare about her boggart that Professor McGonagall said Hermione had failed in everything and Lillian Potter had passed everything.

The only people who didn't talk about Lillian Potter was his family and ever since Lillian Potter for some reason invested solely for the starting business of Potter twins and Fred and George to open their prank shop, giving them a chance to help their dreams into becoming a reality while every adults scoffed at the idea of joke shop, the letters started.

Letters from Fred and George were filled with the amazing investor who is also related to the marauders which he really didn't know the meaning and Percy's letter filled with the complaints of Lillian Potter who turned the twins away from the glorious ministry jobs while Charlie and Bill sent him letters, inquiring about Lillian Potter. While sometimes Ginny was very vocal about how amazing and a perfect gentleman Lillian Potter is which had turned into a fight with Ginny, yelling till his face and ears gone red when she told him of how she fancies him sometimes, forgetting that she is talking to her brother instead of one of her friends.

Merlin, why does everyone come to him to rant or speak about Lillian Potter is beyond him.

The only remaining person, his mother, who was like Percy few months before not liking the idea of twins running a joke shop instead of a serious ministry job also changed her mind after the huge success of WP (Weasley-Potter) joke shop. His mother's letters were now included Lillian Potter every single time by one way or another.

Bloody Hell…

Now people should understand what kind of life he lives because of one Lillian Potter.

There was this one time Ron was forced to give something his mother sent to him, the honorary Weasley sweater made by her and ordered him to give it to Potter. He would have given it to Fred or George if they were not already graduated and he definitely didn't want to give the task to Ginny. So with the permission from Potter twins, not wanting to be hexed, he gave it to Lillian Potter a green sweater with H in it since obviously he preferred being called Harry by the persons close to him.

Lillian Potter was really a very nice person who is really hard to hate despite Ron's life filled with annoyance because of him. Lillian even wore the sweater some times and the rumor mill of Gryffindors came alive with the rumor that Ron had given a family gift to Lillian Potter, trying to court him or something.

Merlin, those days were terrible while Dean glared at him and his very own sister Ginny cast Bat Bogey hex for stealing her hero despite his explanation.

The worst thing was Hermione's lips trembling hearing the rumors and he blurted out that he liked only her, Even though it sort of led him to confess his bottled up feelings and now they are dating, it was still hard to convince a very sulky Hermione who thought Lillian not only beat her in academics but also in love.

And even worst thing was not Hermione crying.

You may think what could be more horrible thing happening to Ronald Weasley other than love of his life getting sad and sulky?

Well, because of that rumor that he is courting Lillian Potter, the Malfoy git was even more horrible if it is possible and some mysterious force which has a dangerous and murderous aura directed at him if Lillian so much as moved to Gryffindor table in Great Hall and also he felt it in the Slytherin combined classes.

He looked around when he feels that aura, not knowing who but he just know that it is someone who believes the rumor that he is courting Lillian Potter. He didn't know who but he could feel that someone wants to kill him. What Ron doesn't know is that the certain someone who has murderous intention towards him is *Cough* Tom Marvolo Riddle *cough*.

He endured a month of unlucky things happening to him because of that rumor. Because he couldn't have just tripped on Professor Snape, dragging Snape down to the floor all of a sudden when he was walking perfectly away from that Professor, right? It got him a week worth detention of cleaning cauldrons. And somehow it got to Fred and George who sent a howler congratulating him loudly in the Great Hall about how Ronald Weasley did something they couldn't do and that they were very proud about Ron for falling with Snape which made the Professor to extend his week worth detention to a month despite Snape not being his Professor anymore. The worst thing than the detention with Snape alone was that somehow some students turned the rumor of Ron falling with Snape into Ron falling for Snape. Horrific, right?

He couldn't have been imagined when all of a sudden he saw spiders covering the great hall, right?

Merlin, that month was insane with horrific rumors of him shagging with Snape in his detention which somehow reached to that Professor's ears and the glare he got along with the extension on his detention terrified him to no end, making him doubt if he is now suited to be in the brave house of Gryffindor.

Somehow everything got around because he stayed away from Lillian Potter and exited the great hall if Potter reached the Gryffindor table.

Now that Lillian visits the Gryffindor common room frequently, Hermione will go into another one of her modes called, elves mode. Lillian Potter and Hermione argued quite much about some magical theory which made no sense to him but once she saw Tally, the elf of Potter, she started lecturing Lillian Potter for treating elves like slaves and to which Tally took offence and for the first time in his life Ron witnessed an elf lecturing back at Hermione.

Hermione was very shocked and stood there gaping even after the elf disappeared muttering that what would Miss Gangy know about Tally's precious Master Harry.

Ron let the thoughts of how pitiful his life had become go and now watched Lillian Potter whacking Alex Potter's head with a parchment and listened to their conversation since he was sitting nearby them,

"What have you been doing this whole year Bro? How are you even going to pass your NEWTs let alone getting good grades?"

Alice Potter was snickering while putting the food basket aside and shrinking the basket again.

"And you Sis? Stop laughing as if you're any better. Don't you want to pass your NEWTs?"

"Aww, relax Harry. We got this."

"Yeah, like how you two got the OWLs. Merlin, don't even remind me. You two have barely managed to submit all your assigned project works only a week before, driving me insane with worry. You were too busy with Quidditch and joke shop products that you didn't take any notes and missed many of your classes."

Alex and Alice stopped snickering and looked at Lillian Potter as if he is their mother which is even more weird than their usual weirdness,

"Don't worry Harry bro."

"Don't try to convince me. I know that you two were panicking just before I came here about what you're going to do about your upcoming NEWTs."

"Harry"

The twins were now expressing with what they deemed as puppy eyes and looked at Lillian Potter, to which Lillian Potter had an even more convincing puppy eyes, even Ron felt bad looking at those green eyes.

"Just because you're going to run a shop doesn't mean you can give up on your NEWTs Alice and you Alex, didn't you want to be a professional Quidditch player and you know that you cannot afford to fail any of your NEWTs."

Lillian Potter now looked downright sad, "No Potter had ever failed a NEWT till now."

"Yeah, like anyone can believe that dad studied hard Harry." The twins tried to cheer up their brother who was looking sad.

"He may be a prankster Alex but you should know that he took seven NEWTs and passed with nothing but E's and O's."

The twins groaned, knowing that there is no escape. All they need is one more push and they will fall right into Lillian Potter's trap. Well, it looked like Lillian knows exactly what to say.

"Father will be devastated you know. If he knew that you are not going to pass your NEWTs."

Bloody Hell, who called their dad with that much respect as Father even now?

The twins now looked guilty, all their mischievousness vanished. His mum Molly would have been proud if she was here seeing how Lillian Potter controlled the pranksters while she herself has tough time trying to get Fred and George to do anything.

Seeing their guilty look, Lillian Potter hid his smirk and continued,

"Now, let me help you. There is still one and a half months till your NEWTs. You haven't touched anything from the start of your year. Don't even try to lie to me for I know you two. You two will come to Alex's head boy room as soon as your classes end from tomorrow unless anything important came. You will spend your every evening with me except only Sunday. So be ready for the study schedule I prepared for you."

Alex muttered something along the line of Ravenclaws ruining their innocent brother and Ron suppressed the urge to giggle at the insanity that the Potter twins think that Lillian Potter is innocence personification while he was so obviously manipulating and bossing them.

"What did you say Alex?"

"Nothing Harry."

Well, why both of the Potter twins have any doubtful expression on their faces as of about why their brother, a year younger than them knows NEWTs subjects and even prepared a schedule for them and it looked obvious that he is going to tutor them?

But seeing that neither of the Potter twins had any doubt in their brother and spending months of hearing about the brilliance and intelligence of Lillian Potter from Hermione, he thought maybe there is a reason Lillian Potter is first in the academics, surpassing Hermione and even that arrogant Riddle.

"Now, I arranged your books and parchments in order, grab them we are going to your head boy room from now itself."

Ron watched amusedly when the Potter twins saluted to Lillian Potter with "Yes Mum" and started gathering their books and quills.

Ron watched Lillian Potter moving towards the exit of Gryffindor dorms while the Potter twins followed him, as if being tied and pulled towards their brother with an invisible chain around their neck.

Ron looked at the chessboard on the table before him which he was playing with himself before Lillian came to the common room.

Ron groaned knowing that he cannot even hate Lillian Potter for all the miserable happenings in his life since he was a quite good student, only interacted with the twins and Malfoy. Just before too, you could see the concern and worry Lillian had for his siblings' academics and future.

At least, lady luck was on his side since Hermione haven't come down and Lillian Potter had already left.

He breathed in relief of having a peaceful night and cursed himself for hoping that when his girlfriend Hermione descended the stairs with what seemed to be new set of badges that was even brighter in color than the one he is wearing and he is fairly sure that SPEW is written in the badge if his eyes sight worked properly.

"Look Ron, what I have made after reading the books on magical law for magical beings"

Don't tell me she has spent her evening reading about this.

Ron looked longingly at his chess board, gifted to him by the first income of the twins which was really quite thoughtful of them and resigned himself for his night to be filled with the plans for making students to join SPEW since he was somehow gotten into this, more like dragged into being the manager of SPEW by Hermione.

May be, just maybe Lady Luck hates him and laughing at his non-peaceful life.

Maybe, he brought it onto himself instead of Lady Luck after all; he could only feel fondness and love when the bookworm in front of him went on and on with her further plans of extending SPEW.

When she whacked him with that law book for staring at her and not listening to her at all with slightly pinked cheeks, all he could think is how cute she looked instead of the pain growing in his head because of being hit by that large book.

Yep, definitely, he brought it on himself. Yet he cannot have it any other way if he could be with her and grinned at her,

"Did I hit you hard? Are you okay Ron? Why are you grinning? Have you gone insane?"

Yes, he definitely had gone insane else he wouldn't find it enduring when he knows she will be somehow going to mention Lillian Potter in the upcoming lecture she is going to give him.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom couldn't contain his glee and forced himself to not show it on his face despite being under disillusionment spell.

He could tell that he is resisting the urge to skip his steps in utter delight. Tom had never felt this, this complete accomplishment. He felt he could even produce the patronus charm he always failed to master completely.

Weeks of planning for this day, this event that he had been anticipating for.

His first Horcrux…

His first step in conquering death itself.

His greatest fear can never scare him again.

He didn't have to look in mirror to know that his eyes must be turned red when he feels extreme rage or anything extreme. His followers had told him so that just a look into his eyes is enough to scare anyone. He suppressed the urge to laugh. He couldn't control his emotions like usual because he had never felt like this.

And why cannot he feel like this?

He will be powerful beyond anyone's imagination. He, who took steps to go further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality, had every right to be this happy.

At first, after opening a chamber, he wanted to petrify students so that he won't be sent back to that dreadful orphanage but now that he had a home and it would be too suspicious.

But now is the perfect time that NEWTs had been finished and a week more to depart from Hogwarts, the students cannot be kept longer here. No one will even know that there is a basilisk in the Hogwarts; they will think that the victim has every reason to commit suicide.

A bullied victim, Myrtle. What most of them calls her is Moaning Myrtle anyway.

No one will miss her and everyone will point out how she had been telling others that she will commit suicide. She was just a dramatic fool to make people feel guilty but Tom knew better.

To think the chamber will be in the girl's bathroom which thankfully most of the students never use except for Myrtle when she wants to cry or whine for a long time.

Tom turned the corner to walk towards the corridor where the girl's bathroom is and hesitated only a little in his steps,

A step towards greatness,

A step towards immortality,

A step towards what he has been longing for,

But still it is a step towards killing,

Yes, he had been cruel to people, hurt some of them even tortured some of them but this is going to be murder, an evil act in his eyes even with the twisted moral he has,

There will be no turning back from this once he committed it,

Tom gritted his teeth and continued walking; there is no turning back anyway with how he had already chosen the path of immortality by any means.

Lord Voldemort will rise in all his glory.

Lord Voldemort, a name he knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when he will become the greatest sorcerer in the world. He will abandon this name, his filthy muggle father's name ever since he came to know about how his father had abandoned him even before after the chat he had with that insane Morfin.

He had let them live only for now, at first he wanted to go to the Riddle Manor in rage and kill his filthy, unworthy father but he had other priorities and had little knowledge of Horcrux. He wanted to have a talk with Professor Slughorn before he does anything stupidly without knowing everything like a Gryffindor. And now that he had turned seventeen, he had plenty of time to do those things in his summer vacation.

Tom Riddle, he had always hated how common his name is but the hate was nothing compared after knowing that he was named after that muggle who abandoned him even before he was born, to rot in orphanage, endured years of cruelty that had turned him into what he is. The hatred he had for muggles took another turn when he knew that his filthy muggle father abandoned her for being a witch.

He didn't know what happened between his weak, stupid mother he had seen in Morfin's mind when he wandlessly read his mind and about his foolish father. Whatever may have happened between them but his stupid mother despite being a witch left him in a muggle orphanage while his filthy father abandoned him.

He cannot keep this name. He, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through his mother's side, why should he keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned him and living a happy life while he had to spend days in hunger and cold.

He will show them, he will show them all that he is to be feared, respected. He will show to all those filthy muggles and worthless wizards of what Lord Voldemort will become.

And for that, he has to be invincible.

To that, the first step is achieving immortality.

Tom breathed down, trying to suppress the overwhelming emotions and cast a silencing charm around the bathroom door so as to not let any sound out. He had already cast a small spell to turn anyone approaching in front of the corridor. It was just a small spell which will fade in fifteen minutes. He cannot use powerful spells that may leave trace of his magic behind. He has reasons to roam since it is his day for the Prefect duties. He didn't recast when his disillusionment spell worn off.

The Horcrux spell will be cast inside the chamber so he doesn't have to worry about that.

With a loose, confident grip on his wand if necessary since his basilisk is waiting just on the pipe for his command and opened the abandoned bathroom carefully and entered inside.

A figure was by the taps and he moved forward only to stop in mid step, eyes widened in horror when the figure turned around with glowing green eyes in anger,

"Hello Tom"

Tom's insides froze seeing Harry here of all places.

Did he know? No, there was no way anyone knew about his innermost secret.

Tom desperately tried to control his expressions and pulled a forced smile, despite how he felt inside under those judging green eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here Tom?"

Tom withheld the wince at Harry's cold tone.

"I just heard some noise and came to check it here" Tom lied as smoothly as he can, averting his eyes slightly from those eyes. Harry is one person who can make him feel like this.

He doesn't know. Keep it together Tom, Tom berated himself. Harry cannot know. The one person he didn't want to know, didn't want to know the darkness in him.

Harry leaned against the wall near the taps and looked at him with an expression Tom didn't recognize.

"Is that so? Then why did you cast a silencing charm before entering here?"

Tom clenched his teeth and tried to breathe as usual. Harry is as observant as always. What is he doing here anyway if he didn't know what Tom was going to do? But that is not possible. Harry should have come here to help the Myrtle who must have gotten hurt or something. That has to be it.

"I just thought girls might be fighting or something and casted it not wanting the professors to know if there was a problem"

"Really? Since when did you start caring about others Tom?"

The familiar anger rose in him was such a comfort,

"Why do I have to answer you Harry? Why are you interrogating me as if I had committed a crime?"

Tom wanted to turn away and leave but Harry's next words froze him in his place.

"Oh, weren't you going to commit a crime? Weren't you going to make a Horcrux Tom or is it Lord Voldemort now?"

Tom's eyes widened in fear and he winced at Harry's closed off expression and averted his eyes from Harry.

"Did you think I won't notice if you didn't tell me anything Tom?"

Tom's hands trembled and he refused to look at those green eyes full of anger and probably loathing which he can never tolerate to look at,

How?

How did he know?

Harry must have known or followed him while the last month Tom was busy visiting and planning his first Horcrux or must have read the books or the dairy in his robes. It didn't matter how he knew but what matters is that Harry knows. If it was anyone, Tom would have killed them for knowing his innermost secret that they could use against him. But this is Harry…

And Tom felt that he was again the boy in orphanage, his heart laid exposed with all those dark thoughts in front of Harry and he didn't want to see the hatred for Tom, didn't want to see Harry looking at him like Tom was a freak, a monster.

Yet, he cannot give his immortality anyway just because Harry doesn't like it. He is his own person just as much Harry is his own person.

"This…" Tom cleared his voice before continuing with determination, "This is my dream Harry, the path I've wanted to walk on. All these years, I have from the moment I knew about magic, I wanted this. And finally, I have found a way to be immortal… I"

Tom stopped talking when Harry stood straight, his casual pose gone and looked at him,

"So you are not even guilty of taking another person's life for that?"

"Harry, you can't lecture me about this as if you are superior to me. I thought you knew me and accepted me as I am. I don't want you to change, why can't you do the same?"

Harry was silent for a while before answering him,

"I thought I know you Tom but it looks like I never did know you and was deluding myself."

Tom refused to show the hurt he felt at Harry's words and glared at him,

"I agree that I am grateful to you Harry and also you are important person in my life but I can't throw away my dreams and ambition for you."

"Even at the cost of our relationship?"

Tom's fingers trembled slightly and he was sure his face is showing the hurt he felt at how easy it was for Harry to abandon their relationship they had built for months over this,

"Our relationship has nothing to do with this Harry. Why can't you understand that I cannot give up this immortality I have been dreaming for years Harry just because you say so..?"

"I am not speaking about immortality Tom. Yes, many people dream about immortality and wishes for it too. I am speaking about the method you chose Tom. How could you ask me to be okay with you when you go murder people, innocent people who don't deserve death Tom? How can you ask me to be okay while you split your soul Tom? Do you even realize what you're doing is a crime?"

"It is just…."

Harry cut him in mid-sentence, "Just what? Just once? Murder is murder no matter how you look at it Tom. And don't lie to me that you're going to stop at one. I know your obsession with number seven Tom. You're not going to stop with one, are you? I know all about how you are going to make seven."

The wand on his arm sent sparks on the ground, showing how angered he is. If it was anyone, they would have been under crucio for knowing his secret and going so far to mock him.

Harry looked at the wand spitting sparks while Tom tried to calm his mind,

"You want to Crucio me, don't you? Go ahead. Let me have a taste of your torture."

"Harry, how could you say that, I would never…"

"Why not Tom? Why am I special? Is it because I am valuable to send you gifts or that I allow you to touch my body to satisfy your sexual desires?"

"How could you….?"

Tom stared at Harry in shock because he had never been the end of cruelty of someone mattered to him. Yes, Harry is hurting him with words even knowing that it hurts Tom. He had never known Harry to be anything but gentle to him.

Tom clenched his fingers, putting the wand in his robes, not wanting it to be in his hand and took a deep breath.

No, he won't let anger take him, no, he cannot lose Harry over this argument. He had to try, he at least had to try.

"Harry, we will discuss about this later."

"Do not think of me as your foolish followers Tom. I know that you are never going to abandon this plan. I guess I was the fool to believe and let you in my heart when you said that you wanted to court me…"

"This doesn't have to affect our courting Harry"

"Are you fooling me and yourself Tom? What is the end of courting Tom? To be accepted by family members. What do you want me to introduce you as to my family? A cold blood murderer? Or would you prefer to introduce yourself as a rising Dark Lord Voldemort?"

Tom shook with anger when Harry spoke in the mocking tone, belittling Tom.

"Don't look like I am hurting you Tom. It is nothing compared to how much you have hurt me with your actions. The dreams of future you helped built on were shattered by yourself. The dreams of together are nothing now."

With that Harry pulled the Slytherin locket around his neck and extended his hand towards Tom to take it back,

"Harry, please…"

"I am sorry Tom, I don't think I can be with you anymore" Harry thrust the locket in his arm and moved towards the door but Tom grabbed Harry's arms.

"Don't do this to me Harry"

Harry turned towards him and looked at him in the eye, "Then chose either the Horcrux or me Tom"

Tom let Harry's hand go. How can he give up either his heart filled with Harry or the brain filled with immortality and his future plans? How can he choose?

Harry's calm face crumbled into a sorrowful expression and he bit his lip as if to stop crying but Tom caught the tears in the corner of Harry's eyes. Harry moved a step back from Tom as if it hurt to be even near Tom.

"I see, I am not important enough to you over your future. Maybe I am not even in your future, huh?"

"You can't ask me to give up my ambition and everything just because you want to Harry… Try to understand me Harry… Even if you don't understand this, don't ask me about giving this up Harry."

"So, you won't give up on Horcrux no matter what?"

"I am not giving up on you either Harry"

"No, Tom give-up on me because I am giving up on you"

Tom took a step back involuntarily at those words…

His parents gave up on him before his birth; his relatives gave up on him, the orphanage staffs gave up on him, even in the wizarding world his Slytheirn house gave up on him thinking of him as a mudblood, the whole world gave up on him but never H, never his Harry but to hear him say those words felt too much for Tom.

Those words destroyed him, making him feel anguish like never before.

Tom felt like all his inner walls he erected to defend him are crumbling down with every word Harry uttered, Tom cannot allow this. He cannot allow Harry to see how much it hurt.

He is Lord Voldemort but now he is nothing but pathetic human, weak for the emotions he had always belittled others for doing this.

He cannot allow this…

Tom stood straight despite how his legs trembled ever so slightly, rising his occlumency shield and blocking his emotions away and he stood tall and proud while he felt opposite inside..

Harry looked at him coolly with indifferent expression,

"I hope you're happy with the path you chose Tom but I won't walk beside you on that path"

"Harry…"

"No Tom, you don't understand the turmoil you put me through. For every murder you will do in the future, I will feel personally responsible since I was the one who helped you become the person you're now with my gifts I sent you from the childhood. The person who I tried to be there for is throwing me away for his future and I cannot watch you become an insane mad man. I don't have the strength to witness you becoming from the Tom Riddle I know to Lord Voldemort who will murder people and create orphans and to make them suffer the same way you did in the orphanage."

"Harry, don't…"

Tom pleaded, already knowing what Harry is going to say,

"If I had known this is the person you will become, I would have never sent you the gift all those years back… I regret it; I regret ever knowing you, ever sending you gifts as H. I regret being there for you all those years. I regret letting you in my heart, I regret everything…"

Those words were arrows to Tom's heart and the tears trailing Harry's cheeks only worsened the pain.

"Harry…."

"No, you lost the right to call me Harry. I hope you have a good life Tom Riddle, sorry Lord Voldemort."

With that Harry left him, left him to crumble on the dirty floor.

Tom moved his hand towards his chest where he felt his hear is being squeezed,

Is it pain, he had never experienced or is it regret, an emotion he never felt?

 ****Next chapter will be the last of this story****

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

( **A/N** : It took too long to write this chapter. So I hope you all liked this one.

Please do _**review**_ and let me know your thoughts.)


	23. Chapter 23

**You Were There For Me Through Gifts:**

( **A/N:** I am extremely sorry for the delay dear readers. I was not well for weeks and had to write only after getting better. Thank you for waiting patiently for this update. And also _**Thank you**_ for all the reviews and all your love.)

 **Chapter 21:**

A young man of twenty five, with red eyes and dark hair reaching his shoulder which sometimes tickled his neck, along with a face that could attract anybody reflected in the mirror which he gazed at. Tom didn't want to come as vain but he is handsome and he knew how to use it too. But that doesn't mean he doesn't has a threatening aura which is what kept the mindless fools and stupid girls wanting to trap him in relationship from approaching him.

The ministry ball had lost its charm and excitement to Tom as he got used to it and had even attended many balls organized by his followers. When you get the hang of socializing and that too with a manipulative mind like his, the balls had started losing its excitement as he grew bored and even tired of the stupidity.

Even if he was bored or tired, he usually kept everything behind his blank, expressionless face and mingled with the group while pretending to enjoy the mind-numbing conversations. Only very few people surprised him with their intelligence whom all has become his followers in just few tries with his manipulation mixed with seduction and flattery.

But today he is not keeping his appearances and avoided the crowd with a glass of wine and even glared at Nott and Avery who tried to approach him. Because he is not in the mood today…

Tom looked away from the mirror not able to supress the thoughts rose in him like usual whenever he looked at him in mirror.

It has been seven years… Seven fucking years that he cannot look at himself in mirror more than a minute…

No matter how handsome he is, no matter how charming he is, the only person he ever wanted is not with him.

Green eyes full of anger and betrayal, glaring at him…

The red lips he used to kiss, suck and devour uttered such hateful words to him that day near the entrance of Salazar's secret chamber echoed in his mind, driving him insane with pain whenever he is left alone even after many years.

Tom hadn't spoken with Harry from that day not that Harry had given him any chance. Their final year at Hogwarts ended quickly with project works and NEWTs preparation. Tom did try to see Harry as they had two same classes but other than that, the moment Tom even took a step towards Harry, Harry uses some sort of invisibility which Tom cannot find out what kind of magic and escapes. Tom had given up on chasing Harry as he didn't know what to talk about or should he even apologize?

Why should Tom apologize when Harry refused to speak like a matured teenager and avoids him at all cost?

Why should Tom be the one suffering?

Tom is now the only wizard who had gone further than any wizard in the quest of immortality. He had already made a Horcrux after he graduated.

Tom didn't dare to make more, wanting to observe himself before making another one as it warned in the book he read that his magic might take time to stabilize after splitting his soul. So Tom had travelled for a while before settling to the job in Borgin and Burkes for over two years where he had gained what he had been searching for, from a stupid old lady. All the while Tom recruited followers in secret under the guise of a poor assistant in Borgin and Burkes.

Tom had made another Horcrux with the Hufflepuff cup, murdering without any reason for the first time. Granted, he had murdered his filthy muggle father, making the ring his first Horcrux but he was enraged that time because of how Riddle Sr. treated him when he visited him, yelling at him, calling him a monster… Tom had lost it that day but the next murder didn't have any reason other than furthering his chances at immortality. Tom had wanted to make the locket into his second horcrux but thought against it and kept the locket away as it was too painful to even look at that, reminding him of the day Harry gave it back.

His hands trembled the second time he murdered someone…

The cup and ring safely hidden and he had resigned the job too, wanting to travel the world and learn all sort of magic.

That is why he is sulking today amidst hundreds of people in the ball.

Even though he is excited to travel the world, he felt reluctant as he had never left the country. That is why he is hesitating and being angry more than usual.

Yes, the anger… The anger in him had changed to entirely new level, a side effect of splitting his soul two times. He gets irritated easily and punishes people for things he normally won't. But it is a price he is willing to pay for immortality.

In fact, he had hoped that, wanted that part of him gets erased…

But, no…

Even after making two horcruxes, Tom is still plagued with the memories of a certain green eyed person which never failed to leave his heart aching.

Tom frowned at the familiar feeling of his heart being squeezed rose in him.

Tom absolutely loathed this feeling but he cannot do anything about it as his mind was assaulted with the images of Harry in an obsessive manner as like always.

Tom could still remember his seventh year, having no choice but to grit his teeth when Harry avoided him like plague, when Harry refused to even look at him, when he overheard how Malfoy, fucking bastard spent the days in Harry's room with Harry. It had of course, made Tom to hex the next time he saw Malfoy which turned into a full serious duelling. It was interrupted by Harry, who knelt beside Malfoy, fussing over him, not even sparing him a glance, left with Malfoy.

That was what finally cracked Tom out of the delusion that Harry and he will get back one day. After that Tom had given up on Harry and the last he saw Harry was on the graduation day.

Dressed in his Ravenclaw robes, amongst his family and friends who all had a proud look as Harry had the highest NEWTs score and also the first person to get first in academics for seven consecutive academic years of Hogwarts and refused to meet his eyes even while Tom had to stay beside him throughout the ceremony for getting second in academics.

But just before departing, just before reaching the apparition point with his family, Harry had turned back and looked at him straight in eye…

The look which haunted his mind in dreams and in his lonely times…

Green eyes pained with an expression of betrayal, grimacing at him before Harry turned away from him as if Tom's a lost cause…

Tom clenched his fingers, anger rising in him at the memory of his graduation day…

It was Tom who felt betrayed…

The one person Tom counted on,

The one person whom he trusted on some level,

The one person who was always there for him,

The one and only person Tom didn't hate or want to use in the whole universe,

That one person, his H had left him… left him, threw him away, broke their relationship all because they didn't agree on the topic. Harry should have spoken with him, heck should have at least convinced him or changed him but Tom even in his nightmare had never imagined Harry abandoning him.

It was the first time Tom felt truly betrayed…

But that was the last Tom had last seen of Harry…

Years had passed since seeing his green eyes, his silky hair, pouting lips, fingers that used to caresses Tom's hair…

Tom missed it, missed Harry like how he felt after making the first Horcrux for months, missing his soul, feeling slightly emptier than ever.

It might be strange to hear that Tom hadn't seen Harry for years. Yes, in fact Tom heard about Harry after pestering Avery who was somewhat is on speaking terms with Malfoy and have heard that Harry didn't take any job and has been travelling the world with his father and some other relative. Tom did subtly try to read the mind of Malfoy when Tom saw him in ministry or in social balls just to catch a glimpse of anything about Harry but Malfoy's occlumency was really very good. Fortunately or unfortunately, Malfoy didn't join him as a follower, even went so far and stayed away from him. Tom did see Alex Potter on the Daily Prophet more often as he is one of the famous Quidditch players.

Tom won't be pathetic enough to admit to anyone that he had gone to Alex Potter's matches sometimes just so in case if Harry attends Alex's matches.

But it is of no use…

Tom longed to catch a glimpse of Harry at least once before he leaves England for years.

Tom felt stupid as he grew into an adult that he had foolishly let go of his H… Merlin, he should have begged if necessary, should have convinced Harry to stay with him. Tom did send Owls to Harry but every owl he sent returned with his letter unopened. And Tom threw himself in dark arts and ritual magic, becoming angered at Harry as the days passed.

Yet, he cannot stop these stupid and irritating feelings he has for Harry… Even after years, he cannot let go of H.

Tom gulped the wine in one go and lifted a hand so as to call the nearby elf with a tray of glasses. He aggressively grabbed a wine glass, watching the elf scurrying away with dark satisfaction.

He wanted to hurt everything Harry had loved, particularly the house elves. That's why it had brought a dark feeling of something akin to content when he framed the elf for the murder of Hepzibah Smith…

Tom wanted to hurt Harry for how much Tom is hurting while Harry remains unreachable and unaffected so in his anger, all he could do is hurt the things Harry holds dear to him. That is why every gift Harry had sent him had been locked in his Hogwarts trunk including Terror. They haven't been opened after his graduation day.

Just like his reflection, Tom couldn't stand to see those things. It brought guilt and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Tom put the empty glass after drinking the wine on the nearby table and moved away from the crowd as the people are moving away from the centre when the music started to play. Tom watched his followers with the dates they brought to the centre to dance and he hid his irritation behind the blank mask and gazed at one of the enchanted windows to show the snowing outside.

Christmas will be tomorrow…

Tom grit his teeth at the emotions rose in him along with pain so deep at the thought of Christmas. Tom hadn't celebrated Christmas after his last year in Hogwarts.

Because, in his last year, his seventh year at Hogwarts, there hasn't been any gift from H. Tom had waited till the end of twelve during that night for anything from H…

That day had been beyond painful that Harry hadn't sent anything to him… H had sent him gifts ever since he was a child and to not receive anything on his favourite day was something Tom hadn't expected. Granted he and Harry was not on speaking terms but to not send him anything, at least a chocolate from Honeydukes should have been enough but Harry hadn't bothered with him after that.

After that, every year Tom couldn't help himself but wait for anything on every Christmas despite how hard he tried to stop waiting. Some part of Tom waited, even now for Harry to approach him, give him a chance…

Yes, Tom still cannot let go of his ambitions and it is too late anyway for how he had already made two horcruxes but if Harry came to him, give him a chance, Tom will treasure him beyond anyone or anything. Tom didn't know why they cannot be together as Tom liked Harry the way he is and never wanted Harry to change. Then why does Harry want Tom to change? Why can't Harry accept Tom as he is? Heck, Tom doesn't even want Harry to accept him completely but wants Harry to stay beside him while ignoring his darker sides.

He just wanted Harry by his side even if Harry didn't accept all of his sides…

Tom sighed when he noticed footsteps approaching him, knowing who it is, he looked up, halting Greengrass with a glare and a slight shake of his head, indicating no. Greengrass bowed to him in acceptance and moved towards the crowd to gossip with a smile. That is what he had liked about her, accepting his every command unlike his other followers. That is why he brought her to these kinds of events as his date. She was the only one who didn't scream when he marked her, smiling all the while even when she fainted afterwards due to the pain. She is absolutely obsessed with him and so completely loyal that Tom was lenient towards her in his punishment when he gets easily irritated nowadays.

Tom ignored the whispers about the beautiful couples dancing marvellously and how handsome some of the males were and continuously gazed at the snow accusingly of what it's once meant to him.

A longing stronger than ever rose in him for Harry, just to gaze at his eyes, just to hear his laugh…

But in Harry's eyes Tom is nothing more than a murderer which he clarified very well during their last conversation. Granted that Tom being a murderer is true but he will never hurt Harry, he will lay the world in front of Harry's feet.

Tom was pulled out of his thoughts when the crowd before him started gossiping loudly, pointing fingers at a particular male and admiring shamelessly of how beautiful he is. Tom's barely hid his rising irritation, making him to glance around the dancing couples at who all they are pointing at.

Tom didn't know who they all are talking about as there were many people who attended this ball including families and friends of the ministry workers.

Tom stumbled ungracefully, steadying himself by placing a hand on the nearby pillar at the person now moving away from the centre of the ball, shying away as everyone's attention was on him.

Tom just caught a glimpse of green eyes and nothing else but he could identify those eyes anywhere…

His breath quickened and he released his magic not able to control, making the crowd to part subconsciously and Tom moved towards the figure exiting the hall where the ball is held, moving towards the corridor outside, leading to a garden.

Tom was stopped by the bumbling fool Fudge, engaging him in a conversation. If looks could kill, Fudge would be dead now. Fudge backed away noticing Tom's expression and Tom lost sight of Harry.

It definitely was Harry…

Harry…

Merlin, it has been years… The longing he felt before now felt nothing compared to what he feels now. Even though Fudge disturbed him from following Harry, the disturbance did awaken his logical mind.

He can't just go and say hi… Who knows how Harry feels? What if Harry is still angry? Tom will then lose the only chance of seeing him after years. So without bothering about anything, Tom hid his presence with a spell he uses to spy on his followers and walked the corridor Harry left.

With each step, his heart race did quicken, making him feel like a teenager all over again…

Tom bit his lip before the gasp escaped through his lips when he finally looked at Harry in the garden.

Beautiful…

Tom felt that even beautiful won't cover of how Harry looked. Harry looked like some otherworldly being, an angel that is beyond the reach of humans.

Harry is taller than how he was during Hogwarts. His hair was longer, reaching past his shoulder. And the way Harry is smiling at the flowers just like how he was in Hogwarts, the green eyes alive more than he ever knew just by gazing at the flowers he is always fond of. Tom felt stupid to feel jealous of the flowers around the garden but he cannot help it…

Tom obsessively took every little change in Harry and his hands moved up as if to reach Harry, forgetting that he is invisible and he didn't know if Harry will be as happy as Tom is to see him after years.

Harry looked even more beautiful, even more innocent and angel like in the eyes of Tom. Tom didn't know how he let a person like Harry to go away from him.

Tom almost let out a happy sigh when the wind blew Harry's hair away, revealing the ear cuff he used to lick and tease…

Harry moved towards the fountain in the centre as the whole garden was magically shielded from the snow but the coldness lingered in the air. Harry looked like he came out of fairy tale Tom used to read in the muggle books.

Of course, this isn't a fairy tale nor it is some dream. As if to prove the harshness of reality, a figure hugged Harry from behind. Tom was ready to curse the person who dared to and he was shocked to find Harry smiling, accepting the arms around him.

Yes, Tom didn't expect Harry to curse but some part of Tom did expect Harry to push away from the intimate touch but what he is seeing is enough to freeze him in place.

Tom averted his eyes from Harry's smile that went straight to his cold heart and looked at who is hugging Harry so intimately, only to sneer…

Bastard… The nerve of this fucking bastard…

Malfoy…

Draco Malfoy whom he hadn't seen in the past two years had grown even taller, perfect height to have Harry in his filthy arms…

The rage that consumed his mind now didn't help in hearing what they are speaking and smiling about but he did control his emotions when he heard his name in their conversation.

"Why did you leave the ball Harry? Is… Is it because of Riddl...?"

Harry cut Malfoy's sentence before he completed his name.

"You know that it doesn't matter… He doesn't matter… You know that…"

Tom didn't know that it will still hurt after splitting his soul, locking away part of his human emotions. Tom didn't know how Harry could say it like this?

How?

They shared a relationship for Merlin's sake…

Tom was Harry's first in everything and how could he not matter anymore to Harry? This has to be a nightmare, a fucking nightmare and nothing more but Tom knew that this is real and his own personal hell.

Even if it was painful, Tom couldn't take his eyes of Harry whom he hadn't seen for the past seven years. Tom didn't care how Malfoy looked; all he could see is Harry and how beautiful he looked even while speaking about Tom as if he didn't matter anymore. It hurt too much but Tom still could not look away from Harry, taking in every little detail, every minute change in Harry's expressions, some sort of little tattoos in his arm also his neck and how Harry still has a habit of biting his lip slightly…

"Relax Harry, I was just…"

Harry cut Malfoy again,

"I know you're worried about me Draco. And I left that ball because of how everyone started whispering about me. You know how much I hate attention…" Harry smiled even more angelically at Malfoy.

And Tom hated it, hated that smile, hated that it wasn't directed at him, hated that a Slytherin like Malfoy who is just as ruthless as him in Politics is deemed acceptable to stay with Harry while Tom was abandoned by Harry, hated that Malfoy still had his arms loosely around Harry, hated everything Malfoy even more than how much he hated his filthy muggle father.

"I am sorry Harry. I was the one to bring you here…"

"Even though I hate these kinds of things, I don't regret coming here with you and you know in my fourth year, you asked for me to dance too…"

Regret….

The word Tom hated more than anything…

The last time Harry had spoken with him, the words still echoed in his ears sometimes,

~~~~I regret it Tom; I regret ever knowing you, ever sending you gifts as H. I regret being there for you all those years. I regret letting you in my heart, I regret everything~~~~

Tom shook his head to clear his already messed up mind,

"Yeah Harry, but still…"

"Stop worrying about little things Draco. And you should stop chasing after me like some school boy chasing his crush, following me whenever I am not in your sight… Oh wait, you already did that…"

"Harry…" Malfoy whined horribly and Harry laughed at Malfoy's expression. Tom was suddenly stuck by a sudden nostalgia of how Harry used to banter and tease Tom like that.

"Ok, ok sorry Draco. But you did follow me around like a lost puppy…"

"Well, you were quite beautiful and amazing even then though you remained so oblivious about my painfully obvious feelings. Hell even Longbottom knew about that which is saying something…"

Harry's cheeks turned a light shade of pink which he can see it even in the lightly lit garden with magical and fairy lights.

"Oh, shut it… I didn't realize how important you were when you started ignoring me in our seventh year."

"Important, huh?"

"Of course you were."

"Were?"

"Well, now you're more than important."

Malfoy's fingers now started playing with Harry's long hair which kept getting in Harry's face because of the wind and Tom's fingers itched for his wand…

What stopped him was the fact that Harry seemed so blissful when Malfoy played with his hair…

"Stop playing with my hair Draco…"

"I will when you stop looking like that every time I play with your hair."

"Dragon…" Harry almost moaned, his voice filled with fondness and affection.

Tom was glad he had put his wand away else Malfoy will be under the Cruciatus curse Tom had taken a liking to in the recent years. Because he didn't know how Harry will react if he cursed Malfoy. He didn't want to meet Harry while casting an unforgivable on Malfoy in the ministry ball.

Dragon?

"Stop calling me that Harry…"

Harry opened his eyes and with a playful smirk, he retorted,

"Well, you weren't complaining last night when I called you Dragon in the bed."

Tom didn't want to stay here; he didn't want to hear anymore. After all these years longing to catch a glimpse of Harry, he now didn't want to see Harry.

Tom has always been smart and he knew what they're talking about. Those words confirmed his denial about the conclusion he came as soon as Malfoy hugged Harry few minutes before that they were dating and in a relationship.

Images flooded his mind of his seventeenth birthday when he seduced Harry into allowing Tom to touch Harry, green eyes were wide with lust, voice screaming Tom's name, the nipples he used to obsess over…

Tom had sworn that day to never let anyone see Harry like this. And Tom wanted to deny the fact that he had never expected Harry to move on… But he did expect, Tom never thought Harry will move on from Tom, forget him like this, being happy with someone else while Tom is struggling like this…

Tom was suddenly glad for being made two of horcruxes already as he didn't know how he would feel with his complete soul when he felt like hell even with his soul torn apart.

If he can convince himself that those words Harry uttered about spending the night with Malfoy were nothing but his wild imagination, he could have done so if not for the tattoo of a small dragon circling Harry's neck. At first he didn't know what it meant and now after hearing how Harry called Malfoy as Dragon so fondly, he cannot help but see the signs of affection between them…

If it isn't for that, then now Malfoy pulled Harry closer, one hand going around Harry's waist and another moved towards Harry's nape, fingers circling the dragon tattoo on Harry's neck possessively before Malfoy claimed Harry's lips…

Tom could feel his magic which he always took pride of for being in control all the time now was lashing out from his core to the surroundings, making some of the flowers around him to wilt as the magic kept to keep the plants always fresh was being destroyed by his magic fuelled with rage and anger along with sadness and pain laced with betrayal beyond words.

The spell he had cast himself faded away, taking away the safety of his invisibility so that he cannot hide the raw emotions on his face.

What little logic mind he had, to control his magic, it vanished when Harry lifted his hand to pull Malfoy closer, making the ring on Harry's finger visible clearly which had a Malfoy Crest on it. Of course, he had studied the symbols and traditions of each pureblood house which had helped him countless times in flattering a Pureblood to join him. But he wished he didn't know anything about the symbols.

Tom knew, of course he heard that rumour that Malfoy was engaged in a private ceremony but he didn't pay any attention to it and now looking at the Malfoy ring on Harry's finger and the Potter ring on Malfoy's finger was clear enough of what their relationship is.

For a moment, he could imagine it, no, he could see it clearly in his mind of how well they looked together and loathed to admit the love he could clearly see between them and the children with Malfoy's hair and Harry's eyes or with Harry's features with Malfoy's eyes they may give birth to, aging as the years passed together, loving each other even when they grew old, surrounded by family in their death bed…

Suddenly, his own immortality seemed too lonely…

Tom only realized that his spell faded away when those green eyes widened, staring straight at him after pulling away from Malfoy.

Malfoy turned to look at what Harry is staring at and drew his wand. Tom was too frozen in shock to draw his wand, praying for the first time in his life to let it be nothing but a nightmare.

"Bastard, you have some nerve Riddle…" Malfoy sneered at him in anger,

But of course, there was no spells cast as Harry stepped in, putting a hand over Malfoy's wand hand, making Malfoy to turn away from Tom and to gaze solely at Harry's eyes.

"Harry…"

Tom hated how his voice was unsteady and how his hands trembled…

Harry turned away from him and intertwined his fingers with Malfoy, kissing Malfoy's cheek and pulled Malfoy towards the door that lead to the ball.

"Come on Draco, let's go home…"

What hurt the most was not how the word home implied that wherever they both are staying together is home, no, what hurt the most is Harry didn't ignore him nor did Harry was angry at seeing him, the fact that Harry didn't care, that the presence of Tom didn't matter and passed Tom like Tom is a stranger and an unknown person is what hurt Tom the most…

Tom didn't know how long he stayed in the garden, staring at where Harry stood even after Harry left with Malfoy. Minutes, may be an hour…. But when finally everything settled in, Tom's legs gave away and he slumped on the grass, trying to breathe because all of a sudden it felt as if there was not enough oxygen for him…

It was unusual behaviour for Tom to be like this, he should have cast the killing curse on Malfoy for the pain he caused and with two horcruxes, he was already unstable then why didn't he do that?

Because it's Harry and Harry always brought the human emotions he deemed as weakness in him…

Tom now knew why that splitting his soul apart twice didn't take the emotions and feelings he had for Harry away. Because no matter how many times he split his soul, Harry's memories and his feelings will always be attached to him for if you take away the feelings and memories of Harry away from him then Tom is nothing… Yes, Tom is nothing without H's gifts. He is not even sure if he will be even here without H's gifts all those years…

And here he is… His H he had admired, obsessed over, frantically trying to impress, the same H he had vowed to make him his… The same H who took care of everything about Tom with each gift now doesn't care about him anymore.

Tom could feel the wetness in his cheeks and it surprised him that he, a soulless monster could cry…

Merlin…

It hurt so much…

It shouldn't hurt like this… It shouldn't feel like this… It isn't supposed to hurt like this even more than how much it hurt when he first split his soul…

Suddenly, Tom felt like he was five years old, before he had received his first gift, he felt like the boy all so alone in the whole world, looking out the other children playing out of the orphanage with envy….

Tom now realized he had lost something precious, so precious even more than his soul, even more than magic, even more than immortality…

~~~~~~Tom woke up with a scream and turned around wildly, searching for his wand near the bedside table and cast lumos, looking around the room wildly.

Tom gasped and moved towards the bathroom nearby and emptied what little he ate for dinner, too distorted to use magic to conjure something where he sat and instead heaved against the basin.

Tom washed his mouth and looked at the mirror; his face was too pale and dampened with sweat.

Tom washed his face and stumbled ungracefully out of the room, feeling too claustrophobic and descended the stairs, moving out towards the garden outside.

Tom's breathes slowly evened out when he gazed at the garden which was even more beautiful under the moonlight and kept his wand aside, sitting near the garden, not caring about the dirt and rubbed his face…

It was too real….

The nightmare was too real…

Tom felt every thought, felt every emotion of the older him in the nightmare…

Tom touched the plant close by, its thorn pierced his finger, making him relieved that the present is the reality and it was just a nightmare.

It felt too real and the raw emotions he felt gripped his heart and Tom could admit the emotion he is feeling right now…

Fear…

Tom was scared of that nightmare.

It scared him like nothing ever did…

The emptiness he felt as the older him looked at Harry…

The loneliness the older him didn't want to admit it to himself…

Tom had never felt this lonely ever since he had first received his gift from H in the orphanage.

Tom was suddenly glad that he wasn't a seer or anything, feeling relieved that it was nothing but a nightmare.

There is no way in hell that is ever going to happen. Yes, Tom and Harry are not on speaking terms and is more than just a simple argument. But he is quite confident that he will compromise with Harry before the end of his seventh year.

Tom pushed his sweaty hair away from his face and muttered a freshening charm and sighed looking at the garden.

It is almost the end of July and in few days; it will be Harry's birthday. He didn't know if he can speak to Harry at all as Harry had refused to even look at him at the end of the their sixth year, making him angered and miserable. Then holidays came, cutting off every connection he had with Harry. And Tom was too prideful to send an owl.

Damn it… After this nightmare he had, Tom had a strong urge to see Harry.

Merlin, his Harry marrying Malfoy...

Tom's chaotic mind slowly calmed down the more he gazed at the garden he had recently planted.

As soon as he had come to the home Harry had gifted after he got off Hogwarts train, the house filled him even more with guilt.

Every little thing in the house increased Tom's guilt.

And those words Harry had uttered refused to leave him alone.

~~~~I regret it Tom; I regret ever knowing you, ever sending you gifts as H. I regret being there for you all those years. I regret letting you in my heart, I regret everything~~~~

Tom shuddered, pulling his knees to his chest, ignoring the dirt and gazed at the garden.

When he reached home, he was called to Gringotts and the Goblins informed him that head of the Gaunt family Marvolo Gaunt had passed away and with Morfin in Azkaban for the fourth time, the ministry had stripped him the rights of an ordinary wizard as he cannot own anything anymore for the repeated misuse of magic in front of muggles, he had inherited the old shack and the land. Tom cannot claim the name Gaunt as it wasn't approved by the last head of the family but as the remaining descendent, he was eligible to inherit the land as he had a Gringotts account on his own.

Tom had sold everything along the land to the Goblins as it was where Slytherin's descendants stayed for centuries, getting enough galleons after arguing with Goblins for a bit, not caring a bit about where Morfin will stay if he got out of the Azkaban that is.

Tom would have usually never sold something like this, had been proud of his origins. But that place haunted him with the reminder of what his stupid mother had done and the temptation of what he would do if he visited that place one more time.

So with that money he had from selling that land, Tom hired magical painters and a decent herbologist to help him in the gardening.

Like he wanted, Tom surrounded the house with a garden of red roses. The land was not suitable at first but with the help of the herbologist and magic, it took weeks to make the growth fast, accelerating it with spells and magical fertilizers. Tom didn't think about much and spent a lot of money in this garden, for example hiring another herbologists who came after the previous one finished rising the plants, to ward the plants off from bugs and such and to keep the flowers fresh so he can gaze at it all the time. The garden is still not complete but it was enough to calm his chaotic mind.

Tom despite being angry at Harry cannot help but long for him…

And this garden looked magnificent, surrounded by the red roses, the smell reminding him of Harry, making Tom feel somewhat closer to Harry.

Tom spent the days, lazing about in front of the garden or else under the trees that was already present near the end of the fence. Tom had already finished his homework for seventh year and spent some of the time in adding new wards around the house, to keep intruders or muggles away. And for lunch, he went to one of his follower's house and for dinner, he went to the inn nearby. Tom didn't know how to cook and he was reluctant to buy an elf.

It was unusual for Tom to laze around like a normal teenager but he lacked the usual enthusiasm to plan his future plans or about horcruxes.

Tom had never been confused with his emotions like this in his entire life.

Tom was angry at Harry at the same time angry at himself,

Tom was disappointed at Harry at the same time disappointed with himself,

Tom wanted to keep his pride at the same time he wanted to go and speak with Harry,

Tom was angry, sad, feeling guilty, disappointed all at the same.

He didn't know what to do anymore. It's as if he is torn into half, his one side with Harry and the other side with his dream of being immortal.

He had been so sure of himself that nothing will stop him from being immortal.

And the nightmare he just had…

His H, His Harry smiling at Malfoy and engaged to him, ignored Tom as if he is nothing more than dirt…

Will it really be the price he had to pay if he chose immortality over Harry?

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry pushed the plate away, not tempted by the beautiful looking delicious cake like he usually did. He could see from the corner of his eyes where Tally popped away with a worried face.

Harry knew that Tally is the one responsible for the plates with food appearing in front of him out of nowhere. Harry would usually eat it at least to not worry Tally but he is not in the mood today.

Harry turned away from the food table and leaned against his chair, looking at the clearing nearby where the bonded couple is dancing among other couples.

Sirius and Remus looked beautiful and they deserved it after all they went through to reach where they are now…

Sirius and Remus decided to bond today of the august month and now they are dancing happily among other couples.

Potter Manor was livelier than he had ever seen as the bonding took place in the Potter Manor's garden where his father married his mother too, as were the previous generations of Potters. Many of Sirius's friends and auror colleagues along with Regulus's family were invited; the wards around the Manor were altered to let the guest in just for today.

Remus looked happier than ever in his bonding robes, a dazzling smile, radiating his happiness which affected everyone around especially Sirius as the whipped look he had was obvious to everyone.

And Remus had every reason to be happy as the corrupted ministry did a courageous thing by lifting the ban on the werewolves from getting a job. Remus was ecstatic with the news as the law passed two months before and now with the bonding, he looked to be the happiest anyone had ever seen him.

Harry smiled at George who sat across him at the wide eyed, slightly gaping Fred Weasley whose date was giving him a scowl when Fred put the fork in his cheeks instead of mouth, dazed enough to not notice the food trailing his cheeks, staining his clothes and was too busy gaping at Alice as if he had never seen her.

Harry shook his head, turning away from the Weasley twins to look at his sister…

Alice Potter…

With her hair in a messy bun and a full length red gown, matching her hair colour, she looked beautiful.

She had always been beautiful before too but she looked like a women instead of a girl, a very different aura around her. She was grinning at Kingsley while dancing around among the couples. Hell, even Harry hadn't realized that she is not a girl anymore. She looked so beautiful.

Harry was of course not surprised at all to see James and Alex lingering around and he knew that Kingsley was too old for Alice and a family friend that was why he was allowed to dance with her. No one younger was allowed near Alice by their father. That must be why the younger people remained in the food area instead of daring to ask her to a dance, least getting pranked by the marauders.

Alice and Alex had stopped to do everything to look alike as they are going separate carrier choices what with Alice joining the joke shop and Alex having to cut his hair as it kept getting in his face while playing Quidditch and his new manager of the Quidditch team asked him to cut his hair.

Alex and Alice were sad at first but they both decided that it's high time that they face the choices they had chosen for themselves. So when Alex had gone to cut his hair, Alice who had a mix of messy black and red hair, coloured her hair completely red with the help of hair potions.

When Harry looked at Alice dancing with Kingsley, a deep longing rose in him, startling Harry with its intensity.

Because Alice looked so much like Lily Potter with her new red hair…

Harry sometimes forgets all about the absence of his mother with how much affection Siri, James and Remus shower them all with but at times like this, Harry felt a longing for his mother whom he had never known except in his visions.

Today is a very happy day and no matter how hard he tried, Harry cannot truly feel happy.

His heart is torn into pieces, worrying about various things that he cannot feel happy.

A large part of him was drowning with the thought of what Tom had been trying to do.

Harry knew that Tom is not a very good person and he understood Tom that he had never known kindness in his life and that's why he put up with Tom's cruelty and tried to show him the goodness of life. Harry knew some wounds on Tom's heart are too deep and will always remain but that doesn't mean you can take it out on innocent people.

But Harry never expected him to make a Horcrux, never had he expected Tom to be evil enough to murder some innocent person.

Tom, Tom meant so much to Harry. Harry knew him personally with the visions he had seen and known little Tom in the orphanage and picked every gift very carefully, putting all his thoughts into every gift he had gifted Tom after knowing that Tom is the one his gifts went to in the past.

And it hurt to hurt Tom…

Harry knew he had said some harsh words and could have avoided saying it but Harry wanted, so desperately wanted to hurt Tom for hurting Harry.

Harry alone knew how he had stayed near that girl's bathroom, hoping beyond hope that Tom will not come. And to see him there, with an ecstatic expression, Harry had lost it.

Horcrux has always been a touchy subject and it affected Harry more as he had witnessed how it ruined Salazar and Godric's life. Witnessing at how much it altered Salazar had disturbed him and that one time he felt everything as Godric had left him an impression on the horcruxes. And he cannot even imagine Tom willingly wanting to split his soul and go through changes like Salazar did.

No matter how much he tried, no matter how he wanted to ignore it, at the end of the day, Tom will be nothing but a cold blood murderer and that hurt Harry more than anything.

It's like helping someone a child to grow into an adult and just to see them turning evil after all your efforts…

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to distract him from the thoughts of Tom, looking around the table for anything that he can stomach without it making him sick. Harry knew that he is not eating well and that is the main reason Tally is worried about him.

Just when Harry decided to at least eat his favourite treacle tart, he spotted Draco. As soon as he got up from his chair, Draco soon turned away from him and went towards the opposite direction.

Harry scowled at his favourite treacle tart and moved away from the food table, losing what little appetite he had.

Draco is obviously avoiding him and it bothered Harry constantly. Draco is the very first friend Harry made, granted he is his only friend but he is the best friend he always dreamt of. Draco never questioned Harry even when Harry disappeared suddenly if he cannot keep the visions at bay. Draco sneaked food whenever Harry fainted in his fourth year because of his lack of control over his visions despite being scolded by Madam Pomfrey.

Draco did all sort of crazy things with him without questions. Hell, Draco scrubbed the cauldrons for getting in an argument with Professor Snape for treating Harry unfairly in their fourth year. And he had countless detentions for hexing everyone left and right for teasing Harry. To Harry, it was nothing new as he always kept his distance with his housemates and their house did have their own bullies just like other houses. Harry helped Luna if someone bullied her but ignored if someone taunted or said hurtful things about him but Draco never tolerated even a word against Harry. It never bothered Harry of what others say about him as he never wanted to get close to anyone but Draco never tolerated it despite Harry advising him to ignore them.

That was one of the reasons he spent his free time mostly in Gryffindor tower with his siblings and Draco, else Draco will curse everyone in his house.

Draco was an unofficial member of protect Harry Potter Squad with Sirius as its leader. Merlin, if they had their way, Harry will be wrapped in cotton and kept in a protected castle.

Draco had been the one who relentlessly tried to befriend him from Harry's first year while everyone else gave up or ignored him. Draco was sort of stuck to him throughout everything.

And Harry bit his lip knowing he is the reason Draco is avoiding him…

Harry had sort of neglected and ignored Draco while he was busy spending his time with Tom last year. Harry hadn't even realized he was hurting Draco. And now he is having the taste of it as Draco is ignoring him like he did.

Harry now looked at a scowling Alice who was angry at James and Alex for being so overprotective.

His family is sort of drifting apart too for Alice and Alex had moved out of the Manor after their graduation. Harry is not faulting them but it sort of depressed him as they all grew up together ever since he was a child.

Harry looked away from Alice when he heard a familiar bark like laughter. Sirius looked happy while twirling a happy Remus pretending to glare at Sirius…

Soon… Sirius will have his own family and own child…

Harry won't be his priority anymore…

Harry's lips trembled and he moved away from the food table, leaving the garden. Harry didn't want anyone to see him, not wanting to ruin anyone's happiness, he walked aimlessly.

Shit…

He is seventeen for Merlin's sake…

He is not some needy child to get emotional over all this…

Maybe he had never got over his childhood when he had no one that it is affecting him…

It felt like everyone is abandoning him…

It felt like everything is falling apart…

Harry looked around to notice that he had walked to the Quidditch pitch in their backyard and he felt so small, standing near the hoop, thankful that the grass under his feet is dry…

He stood next to the hoop, gazing at the sky before he slumped against the hoop and pulled his knees, hugging himself as if he let go, he will fall apart.

He felt vulnerable like never before…

No, he felt this way before too. He had just forgotten it…

All of a sudden he felt like he was a five year old again when he felt no one in the world loved him, watching James adoring the twins when they pulled a prank on the portraits.

Too depressed he was that he failed to notice the hands pulling him in a tight hug. Harry was startled to find him being enveloped with warmth.

"Father…"

Harry whispered against his father's chest and buried his face even more in his father's embrace and stayed like that when his father slowly caressed his hair in a soothing manner.

He is not that kid anymore…

His father's arms around him were proof enough and he reluctantly let go of his father when his legs hurt. Harry relaxed into a new position while his father sat near him, watching the sun set with an arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry leaned against his father, resting his head against James's shoulder.

"You know, Sirius was a depressing mess when I got married, got drunk and bawled his eyes out and told anyone who listened about how his brother Prongs is leaving him all alone for a girl in a very dramatic way."

Harry smiled, some of his tension leaving him as he could clearly picture it and he pitied his mother for having to put with the package of marauders that came along with his father.

"And what happened..?"

"Remus had to drag him away physically before Lily loses her cool by hexing him. It was really funny till your mother turned her glare to me for laughing. Sirius was being insecure, hiding it with dramas and pranks. He just didn't have a great childhood and he gets insecure sometimes. But after marriage, I talked with him that he is still my best friend and he is always welcome at Potters. And before you know Lily and Sirius became best friends, teaming up against me most of the times and Lily even helped Sirius one time to prank me. Can you believe that?"

Harry chuckled at the mental image as he could very well imagine his mother getting back at his father with the help of Sirius.

"Alice, she looks so like mother, doesn't she?"

Harry asked his father and was surprised when his father moved away from him, pulling his arm away to look at Harry.

"Yes, but not more than you Harry."

Harry looked at James confusingly, making James smile at him fondly.

"Harry, you have your mother's eyes and her kindness, also the ability to look at goodness in everyone. She was friends with Snape you know, she remained friends with him even though some of her friends didn't like her being with a Slytherin. She was stubborn and amazing you know. And I see her in you too not just in the twins. You're a very wonderful person Harry. Never doubt that."

It felt overwhelming to hear it from his father. James had at one time, blamed him for his mother's death. And to hear it from his father that he had some of her characters, it soothed something in him he hadn't known it being there.

Harry got up along with his father, dusting the dirt off his robe and smiled at his father. It felt good to not fake a smile after weeks of doing that.

"Come here…"

Harry shook his head fondly when his father's spread his arms in air, inviting him to a hug. Harry hugged him tightly, showing his gratitude silently. He had always been needy and so touchy feely which To-Riddle hated it whenever he was like that with others. But Harry as a child had starved for affection that he cannot help but like the closeness and affection whenever he gets.

"I love you son… Never doubt that."

Harry nodded his head against his father's chest when James continued,

"And I will never allow you to move out of Potter Manor. I allowed the twins as they were quite independent and never listen to me anyway but I am not letting you go. Hear that, if you have any plans like that after graduation, forget it, okay? You're too innocent. What if someone broke into your flat or something, wanting to steal all your cuteness?"

Merlin, here we go again… Just when he thought his father and him are having a serious conversation…

"I have no plans to move out of Potter Manor anyway father"

Harry pulled away from his father to see him having a relieved look on his face.

"Come on Harry, let's go before your godfather decided to leave the party thinking his precious godson has gone missing."

Harry shuddered and started walking along with James knowing that Sirius will do just that.

For some reason, Sirius including Remus, James, Alex and Alice refuse to believe he is now legal and of seventeen.

His father slung an arm around Harry's shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eyes,

"Also, everything is going too smoothly for my taste. What do you say we go and prank Padfoot and Moony?"

When Harry nodded, knowing that he has no other choice to join his father in this, his father jumped in excitement while muttering, "Payback time Padfoot for the drama you created in my marriage. Merlin, I waited for years to prank you back and that too with the help of your precious godson." His father let out what seemed to be an evil laugh, making Harry to smile at his antics.

With every step he took along with his father, he felt somehow lighter…

His family will always be with him and the relieved look Sirius had when he entered the ceremony area alongside his father only confirmed that more.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Draco's hands ached and he turned his head a little to glare at Blaise snickering in the background. Some Slytherins his housemates are, enjoying his misery.

But Draco deserved it, he deserved this and more.

Draco's hands trembled when another book was added to the weight of books he had already been carrying. And the snickering turned into laughter in the background. When he went to his common room after this, he will curse them left and right.

Draco didn't know how could any student could study this many books when it is just barely the end of the September.

Draco's legs wobbled a little when another book was added. Every book weighed the combined weight of six normal sized books and he is carrying seven of them already before one was added.

This is it…

This is the day Draco Malfoy will be buried dead under the weight of books…

That will go down in Hogwarts history…

And his tormentor walked around the shelves again, not even glancing back at him and went back to the shelf he had been standing before, just to make Draco suffer more.

Draco could feel the books in his hands are going to fall if one more was added.

"Oh, I think I had read some of this already."

Draco almost groaned, almost when he followed the person in front of him blindly to return the books back to the shelves.

"Oh no, this is not the correct shelf"

Merlin, he wondered why Madam Pince isn't saying anything about the snickering. And then remembered that the one student Madam Pince is fond of is the one taking pleasure in his suffering.

Well, you may ask why Draco is carrying all these books when he can make them float behind him or make them weightless but since this is his punishment from his Master, he had to endure it anyway and followed the figure in front of him a little blindly with the pile of book in his hands.

"Not this shelf too, it was the first one"

Draco did groan aloud this time and regretted it immediately when the figure in front of him stopped and asked,

"Did I hear something from you Slave?"

"Nothing Master"

Giggles erupted in the background and to his mortification he could hear the snapping sound of camera and whispers of wanting a copy of the photo taken.

Has the world come to an end? A Malfoy becoming a slave? And calling someone Master and that too in front of other people?

It all happened a week before, Harry stormed into his room in the Slytherin house and Draco didn't even had any time to wonder how Harry passed through the entrance of Slytherin common room because the next blink of his eyes, Harry had punched him in the chest, not powerful enough yet the intention was to hurt him.

Draco was too bewildered when Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder and started crying silently.

Draco should have known that Harry too is a human and not an angel of pureness. It was Draco's fault too for avoiding Harry. Draco needed some time to deal with his unrequited love for Harry. And he was also confused with Alex's sudden confession which left him in shock even now.

Draco had plenty of time to deal with his feelings. Honestly, Draco knew from the start that he had no chance and he was the one who decided to be friend. Draco had always dealt with the pain of dealing with his love for Harry. But seeing Harry with someone else hurt Draco and even more than that Harry has been hiding it from him for Merlin knows how long.

Being away from Harry hurt him less and Draco stayed away from Harry.

But looking at Harry crying on his shoulder made him realize how stupid and selfish he had been. Harry had a break down that day in his room, spilling all his worries about how he had been stressed with feeling alone and also somewhat about his relationship with Riddle.

Harry had sniffled, looking at him with those green eyes that he had fallen for as a child and said,

"You're my only friend Draco…"

And those words were what pushed him to realize how childish he had been.

Draco was hurt over the fact Harry loved someone else but at the same time, he was also hurt assuming that he is not someone important to Harry anymore.

How could he had forgotten that Draco is as important as Riddle but in a different way?

How could he have forgotten all those time they secretly sneaked out in night time under Harry's invisibility cloak to prank the students who said mean things to them in day time?

How could he have forgotten that Harry had never let anyone close or befriend him except Draco?

How could he have forgotten that Harry was the one who made him want to become a better person?

How could Draco let things become like this because of his love?

How could he not see what was important till now?

Harry may not love him the way he loves Riddle but he loved Draco nonetheless. He should have known that Harry is not doing well.

Draco knew Harry might be stressed out about James going on important mission despite switching to do a desk job and as Sirius too had gone on honeymoon with Remus and with Alice and Alex gone to their jobs, he must be lonely. It may not mean anything to others but Harry is a family person and he doesn't even interact with anyone other than his family so he must be pretty lonely.

And from what he got from Harry's ramblings, it seemed he is not speaking with Riddle. To top it all, Draco, the only person Harry could lean on had avoided him.

Draco wanted to curse himself looking at Harry's green eyes which had always wanted to shine with happiness is now filled with tears.

"I will never forgive you for this Draco…"

With that Harry stormed off from his room, leaving him stunned. Draco should have gone after him but knew that if he had gone that time, he will be at the mercy of Harry's wand. Harry is usually calm but when angered, he will be merciless.

Draco should not have let his romantic feelings ruin his friendship with his Harry. Draco always kept it to himself, not wanting to ruin their friendship but look at what he had done thoughtlessly.

Because Draco loved Harry, all of him with his heart and if Harry could not return his love romantically then he is fine with their friendship. His love for Harry isn't that selfish that he could hurt him like this.

If it were not for Harry, Merlin he could have become a mini Lucius Malfoy. He loved his father dearly but they had their differences.

And the next day Draco went to Harry to apologize only to be ignored and that made him feel even guiltier while being at the receiving end of Harry's avoiding. How Harry must have felt all those months of him avoiding him?

Draco had persisted though and had done everything so that Harry could forgive him for four days and Harry had finally, finally told him that he will consider Draco's apology on one condition as Draco hadn't completely told Harry about why he was avoiding Harry.

And that is what he is going through…

His punishment…

Harry wanted Draco to be his slave whenever he so wishes and must do all the chores Draco is assigned to without the help of magic…

Here he is two days after the start of his punishment, carrying the books Harry may want to read.

Of course, the rumours spread around Hogwarts from Draco and Harry involved in a sexy bonding kink to how the Malfoy family sold Draco to Potter's youngest heir because of some debt.

And the traitor friends of his followed him to library to relish in his suffering.

Draco massaged his hands when the last book was taken from his hands and went towards the shelf.

Here he is on Sunday, following Harry around like a Slave even though that is what the fact is but looking at Harry's lips pressing together so as to not laugh at his misery was so worth it.

Draco may have to give up on his romantic feelings for Harry someday on the future and he knew he will be able to move on from those feelings one day but Draco could never give up his love for Harry and will always be friends with him.

Harry moved towards the next shelf with an order of,

"Follow me slave"

Draco shook his head and with a final glare towards Blaise and group, he followed Harry.

Draco breathed in relief finding that Harry had now took the book for Charms assignment instead of choosing some random heavy book just so Draco will suffer.

Harry turned towards him with a smile,

"You know Dragon, I almost forgave you seeing you suffering like this."

Draco hugged Harry while Harry stood still because Harry forgiving him is what he had been aiming for while enduring all these. Draco let go of Harry and grabbed his shoulder, looking in Harry's eyes,

"I swear Harry I will never ever do anything like that ever again."

Harry smiled at him and he allowed Draco to push a strand of hair from Harry's face and Draco almost cried in relief, being friendly with Harry again and being like this meant a lot to him now that he realized what he had been missing. He missed Harry, Merlin, he missed moments like this.

Harry patted his shoulder but soon his smile turned into an evil, evil smirk,

"I said almost forgave you Slave. Now go and get me something to eat while I get this book from library."

Draco groaned at the fact that his punishment still hasn't ended but he knew it is just a matter of time that Harry will forgive him. In fact Harry had already forgiven him and is only doing all this to get back at him for avoiding Harry.

When Malfoy moved towards his friends to stop them from snickering at his misery, Tom grabbed Harry's hands to turn him around, just so Harry wouldn't gaze at Malfoy fondly like that.

Tom hated this…

He absolutely hated Harry looking at Malfoy fondly….

And hated that pet name Dragon… Fucking Hell, he hated the entire dragon species because of that pet name…

It irritated him to no end seeing how they're getting closer more and more the days went by.

And with that nightmare still fresh in his mind, Tom could see them becoming like the way he witnessed in the nightmare.

Tom could see it, see it the way they're becoming close with each other like they're attracted towards each other like magnet and can't help but get close to each other.

Even when Harry and Tom were together, Tom had been jealous of Malfoy because somehow he knew that Harry is very relaxed and happy in the presence of Malfoy and Malfoy knew and understands Harry on a level that Tom cannot as they both grew up together in wizarding world.

With the ever present jealousy blinding him, along with the fact that Harry and Tom are not on speaking terms, made something dark rise inside him whenever he looked at them.

And now that those green eyes widened at the sight of Tom as if he had never been caught off guard changed into a glare when Harry realized it was Tom who had grabbed his hand.

With a surprising strength, Harry shook off Tom's hold on his hand and with a glare that filled Tom's entire being with a certain foreboding,

"Riddle, don't touch me like that again or I will hex you with a painful curse next time"

Riddle?

After waiting for months to hear something from Harry, these are the words directed at him.

Tom flinched away as he had been slapped and Harry moved away from the shelf, leaving the book he had taken and moved towards Malfoy arguing with his friends, grabbed Malfoy's arms and exited the library all the while Malfoy followed Harry with a happy expression without even asking where Harry is dragging him to.

Tom's insides boiled with uncontrolled rage and jealousy that he could feel himself tremble.

Harry could touch Malfoy yet Tom isn't allowed?

Harry could forgive whatever Malfoy did but Tom is unforgiveable?

Tom stormed off the library as he felt the rage in him boil that he cannot think straight. Even amidst the rage, Tom could tell that he felt betrayed and that too by H of all people.

….````….~~~~~

Tom walked in a dark corridor, his little lumos spell helping him. He ignored the portraits mutters in irritation. He knew this is well past curfew and he is not on a patrolling duty either but Tom couldn't sleep.

He couldn't do a lot of things nowadays anyway. Sleeping is just one of them. Like he couldn't concentrate on classes or he couldn't eat properly or the fact he couldn't even muster up a fake smile.

He felt like a living corpse…

The month of October had brought nothing but misery and irritation in Tom's life.

If it isn't miserable then witnessing Malfoy and Harry growing close together made him feel like being under Crucio. Tom didn't know what to do anymore. He could have cursed Malfoy like he was tempted to if only he didn't know that it will anger Harry more.

He had never been this confused in his life for he was always sure about what he wanted. Tom hadn't touched the book about Horcruxes ever since the fight he had with Harry.

If he wanted to be with Harry in future, he has to give up on his horcruxes and if he wanted to live up his dream of ruling, he has to give up on Harry as he will never accept Tom's ways.

Tom was torn…

And to depress him more, the rumours that spread around his house like fire about how Malfoy and Harry involved in some sort of kinky role play sex.

Tom for the first time in his life hated being in Hogwarts…

He wanted to curse everyone who spoke like that involving Harry and Malfoy. He could've handed detention to all of them if only he hadn't have to write details about the reasons he gave detention as a report to the headmaster.

Tom who hadn't even saw Harry properly for more than few seconds is may be probably involved with Malfoy and that hurt above all else. It shouldn't hurt this much, it shouldn't have hurt this much hearing Harry being with someone else.

Tom had chosen the horcruxes over Harry, then he should be happy with it right? Then why isn't he happy?

Why is he going to the classroom where H had healed him for the first time met with him every night?

Why do his eyes always look around wherever Tom is to just catch a single glimpse of Harry?

Why can't he let go of these painful feelings and mind numbing jealousy?

Tom entered the room, cast a simple warding spell after locking the door and slumped against it, closing his eyes.

This was the room where H had healed him when he was injured after the duel. It has some sort of sentimental value to Tom.

He felt like he could breathe a little easily in this room yet when he leaves the room, his heart will feel heavier than before.

Why does Harry affect him so much?

When Tom opened his eyes and lit the room with a spell only to see a mirror in the corner of the room.

Tom has been visiting this room daily for over the past two weeks and he had never seen anything in this empty room till now.

The cloth lay on the floor in a heap beside the mirror as if someone had pulled it.

Tom looked at the large, ornate mirror curiously and his eyes widened at the realization.

The Mirror of Erised….

Tom had researched over various subjects other than what they taught at Hogwarts and he had been very interested in the magical artefacts and in fact reading various books about magical artefacts what led him to Horcrux even before he read it in the books from the chamber.

Tom had even sneered at people going mad while gazing at the mirror for days without caring about anything when he read about this mirror. Tom wouldn't have given another glance at the mirror but now, with his confused state of mind, Tom couldn't help but took slow steps towards that magical mirror.

What did he desire most?

What would the mirror show him?

Tom stood in front of the mirror and touched the glass of the mirror, glancing directly into it. At first, all Tom could see was his reflection. He was tall, handsome, and his Head Boy badge shone beneath the light from the spell he had cast.

Then a blurry outline appeared at his side. Tom could feel nervousness rising in him as, if it revealed what he feared then there will be no going back. Tom tried to focus on it through his nervousness and finally, it snapped into sharp clarity. It felt as if he was looking through a window, and that he stood on the other side of it with Harry.

There his reflection stood with Harry beside him and Tom cannot take his eyes away from it. He now understood why people went mad while gazing at this mirror. He could look at Harry forever as the real Harry avoided him like plague.

Harry turned to face Tom's reflection without any hate or anger like he does in reality. Harry stood on his tiptoes and kissed Tom's reflection and Tom's reflection circled Harry's waist to pull him closer. When the passionate kiss ceased, Tom's reflection grinned happily with an expression Tom had never seen himself experiencing ever in his life and Harry's eyes were alight with laughter and contentment.

When Tom looked closely he could see that there were people behind Tom and Harry.

And Tom took a step back from the reflection in shock…

He knew what this meant…

He not only wanted Harry…

But a family with him as he recognized Harry's father in the reflection…

It left him speechless...

Tom at first thought he will see himself as a ruler of the world or someone powerful in the reflection, afraid that he will have to give up on Harry and what the mirror showed him left him stunned and Tom scrambled away from the mirror in shock only to collide with something..

Tom turned around in a hurry to see that it was just an old wardrobe.

But soon the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, startling Tom.

What is it now?

The wardrobe wobbled more violently, making Tom realize that there is a boggart inside.

Tom was very suspicious as of who would want to make him face what his heart desired the most and what he feared the most. Someone meddlesome *cough* Dumbledore *cough* must have noted his visits to this room and had kept it here for what reason he didn't know.

But Tom felt already torn enough of what he had seen in the mirror, he is not ready to face what his greatest fear is now of all time. He had a very strong suspicion that the boggart won't turn into his dead body like it did in his fourth year.

But fate seemed to have other ideas as just when he was about to get the hell out of here, the wardrobe burst open without Tom doing anything and he took a step back when an older him appeared looking all menacing and powerful just like he wanted to be.

Tom was confused…

Why would this be his greatest fear? Tom looked at his older self with all those items he wanted to make as a horcrux was on him. And it looked so familiar as if he had seen his older self with the same expression already.

And then it dawned on him, the nightmare he had that day…

He now understood that Tom is immortal yet there is no Harry beside him and the boggart seemed to be shifting again…

Tom opened his mouth to spell Riddikulus but his voice died away when the boggart shifted again with a crack and Harry stood in front of him with a look that made Tom flinch.

Despite the situation Tom's hands rose a little as if to touch Harry and he cannot take his eyes off him. Tom hadn't seen Harry after that library incident and he wanted to look at him even if it was a boggart,

"Tom, Tom…. Tom… My sweet Tom"

Harry's voice was full of sarcasm and he didn't want to see this anymore. His real Harry had been cruel enough to him but this is… this is on another level.

"So, why didn't you continue making Horcrux Tom? It is fine as long as anyone can be murdered, right? It doesn't have to be Myrtle, right? Why not kill me and make your first Horcrux? It will be quite meaningful too for you by sacrificing H, who was there for you throughout the years?"

Tom stumbled back as if slapped and was collided with the door and stared wide eyed at Harry who looked unforgiveable just like the real Harry,

~~~~Tom was five and staring at the playing children outside with barely concealed longing when his first ever gift arrived, the clothes that had kept him warm for many years had been gifted. Addressed only as from H and that made him feel happy for the first time ever since he can remember well~~~~

Tom clenched his fingers to stop the trembling and replied back even though he knew that is a boggart and useless but he cannot help it,

"How? How could I even think like that Harry?"

"Why not Tom? Does it matter to you whether it is me or anyone? As long as you have your immortality it is fine, right? What more can you want?"

~~~~~Tom was six and waiting with worry whether he will be gifted by Santa again or did the Santa too thought of him as a freak? But his childish worries were erased from him for the gift of pillows and blanket arrived. For the first time, a sense of relief in his past self, feeling that someone is out there for him and he is not alone~~~

Tom tried to listen to what boggart Harry was saying, but his mind was being assaulted by the past memories refused to make it possible to listen what the boggart is saying to him.

~~~~~Tom was seven and for the first time very afraid of dying of some disease which the staffs didn't care enough about him to cure. While everyone in the orphanage celebrated that he was going to die soon, the gifts of scarves, shoes and socks along with a vaccine came. The first person who taught him to trust and trust Tom did about H that he drank that bottle which was sent by an unknown person. The vaccine was not the only thing that saved him from that day. He was gifted a plush toy every child's right which helped him to be sane even now~~~~

Tom didn't know why this is happening. He is being overwhelmed with his memories of past. He cannot control this. He tried to close his eyes to stop the panic rising in him but the boggart Harry was scolding him and he cannot look away even if he wanted to,

"I thought you were a better person Tom; I thought you will learn to be a better person. But you shattered every hope I had for you"

~~~~Tom was eight and was restricted from going to school, not allowed education he valued so much for. The only thing he could shine and also a tool to a better future. Then H sent him number of books from fairytale books to a dictionary. H had given him a new path, to sharpen his mind with knowledge, a hope~~~~

The first person to give him hope and here H is even in a boggart form, saying that Tom had destroyed all hopes of him. The boggart continued on, not aware the turmoil and panic going inside him.

It felt real…

Too real…

Just like the nightmare he had…

"Tom, I don't know how to feel that you didn't even care about taking an innocents life away for your means? I wanted; I so wanted to believe in you Tom when you said that you will be mine and I will be yours. But is this how you're going to keep your words? Do you want me to belong to a murderer?"

~~~~Tom was nine and for the first time was trying to suppress the panic attack rising in him because of how disgusting it felt to be touched but those filthy hands all over him. He was stared at, touched, leered and left vulnerable with no means to protect him when even his own secret power he treasured failed him. The gift came in the form of a pendant to protect him from those disgusting touches which he had never took off from his neck even now. The first time someone protected him in every way, making him feel possessive of H like never before. He wanted H to belong to him completely by whatever means necessary~~~~~

Tom couldn't distinguish between what's real and what's the boggart anyway. His mind couldn't help but think of the one in front of him as real Harry.

Here H is in front of him, saying that he is ashamed at the thought of belonging to Tom, a murderer. Yes, Tom is nothing but a murderer in Harry's eyes.

"I wanted to give you a chance despite knowing how cruel you were to some students. I tried to accept you completely but here I am. The trust I had in you… Are you listening? Do you even care anymore of what I think about you? If you had, you wouldn't have done this Tom."

~~~~~Tom was ten and for the first time cared about what H thought of him. So he had stopped stealing and from that day he had never stole anything till now. As a reward, the gifts of all sort of pastries from variety of chocolates to cupcake was given to him by H. Tom for the first time cried over something silly as food but it meant so much more to him of what H thought of him. Tom, for the first time wanted to be someone better for H~~~~

Tom bit his lip, feeling like a child all over again and tried to raise his occlumency shield but it failed to stop the onslaught of memories now of all time when the boggart Harry was speaking to him about something.

~~~~~Tom was eleven with the newfound knowledge of magic, had his priorities straightened that as of to study well and Find H. He was saved from the embarrassing second-handed robes and trunks by H. H had saved him from the smallest of things~~~~

Tom didn't know when his priorities changed. He had always from his childhood, tried to be a better person in H's eyes. But here Tom is, wanting to murder someone and angry at H for not understanding it.

~~~~Tom was twelve and he was healed of the wounds he had gained from the duelling that time and was even gifted with healing kit on that Christmas. H urged him to learn healing by sending him a healing book. It was the first time Tom came to a shocking realization of a simple thing that magic is not only used to be destructive but can also be used for healing. And he turned thirteen in few days. And for the first time in his life, someone was glad he was born and had sent him a handmade cake which is still his favourite no matter what tasty food he had tasted till now.~~~~

Tom shuddered against the door, feeling all over again like a vulnerable boy. His occlumency failed him now of all times.

"What are you doing Tom? Changing your name? Lord Voldemort? Since when did you feel not comfortable with your own name? Why do you want to gain the approval of purebloods and your Slytherin housemates who all bullied you, belittled you for your blood? Why do you care about them now?"

~~~~~It was Harry who gave him a potion to Tom so that he can find his blood status and when Tom was fifteen, Harry gave him the key to his own vault, giving him an equal standing with all those purebloods around him~~~~

Since when did blood and status matter more than H?

Since when did he think about making a life on his own when his entire life belonged to H?

~~~~It was Harry who had given him a home as a gift before he turned seventeen. The best gift anyone could offer him and had blown his mind with how much Harry thought of him before giving him anything. The house he cherished more than anything. Tom had never belonged anywhere from his childhood in the orphanage to the Slytherin house yet it was Harry who gave him a home, a place Tom could belong~~~~

"I regret meeting you Tom… I regret ever sending a gift to you"

The same words… It squeezed Tom's heart with pain beyond imagination.

Tom had thrown away every act of kindness Harry had shown him by doing something Harry absolutely hated. Tom should have given up on anything if it meant it hurt Harry. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so blind?

"Do you think I will ever forgive you after this? You're a monster Tom.. Nothing but a monster... If I had known you're such a monster, I would've chosen Dragon even before.."

Tom could feel his magic rising in him as waves hearing the boggarts words and he could feel his legs wobble, his magic lashed out at the boggart, banishing it to the wardrobe and he tore open the door in a hurry and ran from the room, not caring about anyone catching him.

His greatest fear…

His greatest fear had always been his death…

When had it changed? How didn't he realize it at all?

His greatest fear is… Harry choosing someone else other than him and calling Tom a monster just like every adult in his life called him even when he was a child…

And Tom had done nothing but hurt Harry. He probably deserved this.

Yes, Tom wanted immortality and wanted to create a horcrux but the horcrux paled in comparison to his Harry.

He owed his very being to H. How could he even for a moment chose Horcrux over H, the one person who had seen him as a human?

How could he?

He stumbled a little when he brushed past someone in his hurry and looked up to see that it was the headmaster who steadied him,

"Don't lose your way my boy."

The headmaster's eyes were kind even though the words felt like advice to something else but he didn't care about anything right now, he needed somewhere alone and with that he absentmindedly nodded his head and ran towards his head boy room.

Tom muttered the password and went inside hurriedly as tears trailed his cheeks.

Tom slumped on the floor, his legs giving in halfway before he reached towards the bed…

With that something in him broke and the great Tom Morvolo Riddle fell apart….

~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom's hands trembled with fear. A fear unlike anything he had ever felt.

The starting of November had never been this miserable even when he was a child in the orphanage. Because he had never felt like this, fear and horror of losing someone, he had never experienced this feeling.

This is new for Tom who had never cared about anyone else other than him, who always prioritised his own wishes was afraid of this new feeling…

The feeling of losing Harry…

Tom had for weeks, tried to speak with Harry, apologize to him and even if Harry didn't give him a chance anymore, he at least wanted Harry to speak with him.

But Harry refused to even glance at him and the letters he sent via owls are being returned without opening. Tom had tried all sorts of tactics from ambushing him after class or to get in their common room but he could never catch Harry as he is always steps ahead of Tom in avoiding him. And there was this one time Tom had caught him after the end of runes class and apologized but Harry refused to listen and with a glare that went straight to Tom's heart, he departed.

Ever since his episode with that boggart, he is not himself…

And also the journal he found in the chamber, not much of a journal but notes of Salazar Slytherin after making a horcrux terrified him enough to leave him shaken. He didn't want to become a mindless man as Tom treasured his brains more than anything. His smartness alone helped him survive the orphanage and he cannot trade his sanity. His pride was shattered and left him with an empty feeling.

Tom Riddle is not himself and he knew that some of his classmates are wondering about the complete turn in his character as he is barely holding himself, not taking care of himself and unable to sleep for weeks. The dark circles were more than a clue to his fellow housemates that he is not well and if it weren't for Avery who is making sure he had eaten and sometimes guided him towards his room so as to sleep.

Avery forced Tom to sleep in the dorm and in the room where Nott and Avery stay as it is obvious he is suffering. Tom would have refused if he was in a right mind.

Nightmares plagued his nights…

The nightmare he had in his summer vacation was still very clear in his mind.

And now he is living that nightmare, watching Harry slowly drifting away from Tom. It pained him more than anything did.

Tom had of course given up on horcruxes slowly, reluctantly but he had given up on the idea of it. As the thought immortality still lured him in but it didn't hold a candle at the idea of living in a world where Harry isn't in it.

Tom knew he could live even without horcruxes…

But he knew that living without Harry, his H is impossible…

He knew, of course Tom knew that just by giving up on horcruxes didn't make him a saint in Harry's eyes. In Harry's eyes… Tom didn't even want to imagine of how Harry viewed him as…

A murderer…?

No, No, he isn't a murderer… And he cannot just give up on Harry like this no matter how many times he had to try and convince Harry that he will not give up on Harry for anything from now on. He has to properly apologize to him.

Tom cleared his throat and gritted his teeth and stood up from the Slytherin table, startling his fellow housemates. He could see most of the students in the great hall staring at him as he got up suddenly in the midst of dinner.

Tom doubted his own plan as it is too Gryffindor and brash.

It is not a much of a plan. He knew that the only way Harry won't avoid him is confront in the midst of great hall where he cannot run away and Tom will swallow his pride if he has to kneel in front of everyone just so his Harry could listen.

He had waited for the day Harry will attend his meals as for the past few days Harry had skipped the one combined class with Slytherin, Ancient Runes as if he knew Tom will confront him in front of the whole class if necessary.

Tom liked control and power that he will never do anything this dramatic and humiliating but if it gave at least a small chance Harry will listen to him, he will take it. Let everything else be damned.

Just when Tom neared the Ravenclaw table, he could see Harry getting up from there and he was ready to call out Harry and kneel to apologize if it will stop Harry but was too stunned when Harry moved towards him, grabbing his hand, muttering,

"Let's talk somewhere else."

As if he knew what Tom had planned? Of course, this is Harry and he understood Tom on another level without Tom saying anything.

But Tom was reluctant, what if Harry disappeared just as soon they moved away from the great hall but Harry squeezed Tom's hand in what could be presumed as reassurance.

"Come on Tom."

With that Harry let go of his hand and moved towards the door.

Tom, not Riddle. Harry had called him Tom and it was enough to make him follow Harry, ignoring the students chatter.

If this too would have failed, Tom was ready to set a camp out of Ravenclaw tower. His image would have been damaged but he was desperate enough to do that. And thankfully, Harry was kind to him even now.

Harry turned towards him once they reached the corridor outside the great hall,

"Can we talk somewhere private Tom?"

Tom was taken aback and hesitantly answered,

"Yeah, there is my headboy room."

"Lead the way then"

Tom's legs started shaking and he moved towards his room, hoping that his legs won't give out.

Because after knowing what he was going to do to Myrtle, he didn't think Harry will ever want to be with him alone and the trust Harry had on him still staggered him speechless that he silently walked towards his room.

Tom muttered the password and moved inside, turning to see Harry had entered and the door closed with a thud, making Tom almost wince with how it sounded in the awkward silence around them.

Tom would have gasped if he had the energy because how Harry looked. Some may think Harry was cruel to him in the past few weeks Tom had tried to speak with Harry even though Tom was at fault. But one close look at Harry told the story on other side.

Harry too looked worn out, dark circles even more visible with his pale skin, green eyes dull and the way he stood screamed that he will fall apart any minute.

It was proof that Harry got hurt with how much he hurt Tom. And if it didn't squeeze his already aching heart…

Tom took a step towards him, rising his hand automatically to Harry's cheeks but Harry flinched away from him as if Tom will hurt him again, freezing Tom's movements with one action.

And Tom had sudden realization that Harry had the same problem as him. Tom thought he was the only one whom was forced to choose between Horcruxes and Harry but he could see clearly that how Harry who in nature a very pure hearted person he had ever seen in his life is forced to choose between Tom and his morals.

Tom's legs finally gave out, startling Harry who looked down at his shaking form on the ground.

"Harry… Harry… I am sorry. I am so sorry. How could I… How could I possibly do this to us…?"

Tom heaved for breathes, feeling his chest constricted, making him unable to form sentences coherently. He had been barely holding himself for the past few days and it is no wonder his mask shattered in the presence of Harry. His arrogance and pride all gone leaving him with nothing but guilt. He is nothing but Tom now, the boy Harry used to send gifts.

Tom hugged his own body, trying to concentrate on what he wanted to say to Harry as he got the chance he had been waiting for to explain himself after trying for weeks.

Tom took comfort in the presence of Harry when Harry sat in front of him on the ground instead of running away from this room.

"You were right Harry. I… I shouldn't have ever read anything related Horcrux. I shouldn't have even thought about making one let alone planning seven. I was horrible to you too. I shouldn't have made you force me to choose between you and horcruxes. I… And I… I am sorry for not realizing that you're the most important person in my life. I am so sorry Harry. Please… I know you will never forgive me for this but give me a chance… Please give me a chance to prove myself. Please…"

Tom bit his trembling lip at the silence and tears threatened to be spilled from his eyes and he cannot take a look at Harry's unforgiving face so he kept his eyes to the ground.

"I know… I don't deserve this chance. But still please Harry… I know… I am a monster but…"

Tom whispered the last words aloud, the thought which had been plaguing his mind for weeks.

He had ignored the way others looked at him as a monster; hell he even enjoyed the look on some of their faces like Billy Stubbs, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop during his childhood.

But being a monster in Harry's eyes…

He didn't even realize the tears trailing down his cheeks because he was too shocked when arms enveloped him, pressing his face against a hard chest.

It broke something in him that Tom let himself cry. He cried for all the times he hurt Harry who is still treating him gently even though he is undeserving of such kindness.

"Shush Tom…"

Harry rocked him back and forth like a child and Tom let himself sink in the goodness and warmth that is Harry.

After few minutes, Tom pulled back from Harry, rubbing his eyes and was surprised to find Harry conjuring a small cloth and wiped his cheeks with a gentle smile on his face.

"You are not a monster Tom."

"No Harry, I did such terrible things…"

"No Tom, You planned to do terrible things but you stopped and that.. that matters Tom."

Harry took his hand and guided him towards the bed and made him sit while HArry sat beside him. Tom wiped his face with the help of the cloth Harry conjured and kept it away while he took his shoes off, an excuse to not meet Harry's eyes. Tom couldn't meet Harry's eyes with how he felt in front of Harry's kindness.

"I am sorry Harry"

Harry put a finger under his chin, forcing Tom to look at him. Some unknown emotion welled up in him, overwhelming him when he looked at those green eyes.

Harry spread his arms wide as if telling him "come here" silently,

And Tom hugged Harry, holding him tightly, desperately, afraid that this is all some sort of illusion his magic came up with not able to take the mental stress he had been going through for weeks,

Harry's hand caressed the back of his head while another hand patted Tom's back,

"I know you are sorry. I know you feel guilty but I also know that you don't regret anything about Myrtle but only regret that you had lost me."

Tom's hands tightened around Harry even more.

Of course, Harry knew. This is Harry, his H, the person who knew and understood Tom even more than himself. And he wouldn't have him any other way.

Yes, he didn't feel guilty about thinking about killing someone. He felt guilty of how Harry would view of him as. Tom doesn't understand feelings like others. All he understands is anger, pain, possessiveness and fondness. That is why he fails to understand or feel guilty about these kinds of things.

Harry could see the darkest sides of him and Tom felt dirty to be in front of a very pure and amazing person like Harry.

"And I am so happy Tom…"

Tom pulled away from Harry and looked at him with wide eyes,

"I know, I know I must sound crazy to others but Tom you stopped, you know. Even though we fought and were not on speaking terms, you could have easily made a horcrux you know. Why didn't you? What stopped you Tom?"

Tom hesitantly admitted the truth he had been avoiding even to himself,

"You…"

Because Tom was hesitant to admit that Harry had so much hold over him and was afraid what it meant.

"See Tom, you stopped and cared about my opinions. I knew you're changing and I was avoiding you even after knowing that because I wanted some time to come terms with how your character is. I just needed some time. I know you don't feel like others normally and I understand that. I know, you stopped yourself from making a horcrux only because of me may not seem much to others but you stopped because of me means a lot to me Tom. And there is hope I see in you, that is more than enough for now… We will work together from here, ok?"

Tom nodded speechless with the realization that Harry is giving him a chance and he could feel his eyes sting,

Damn it, he is crying so easily but he cannot help with how overwhelming he felt with various emotions assaulting him at the same time.

"But…"

Of course there is a but… Tom should be happy that Harry even talked with him after the stunt he pulled.

"I will stay with you and we will work this out together Tom but promise me Tom, you will never ever take someone else's life for granted. It is not yours to take. I want to believe in you but promise me, promise me that you will not murder someone… Please Tom…"

Tom had already decided to give up anything if it meant he can have Harry, his H, who had given a new meaning in his life, who had looked after him all those years, who was there for him when everyone else had given up on him.

"I promise Harry. I will take an unbreakable vow if necessary. I will do anything, anything if it means you won't leave me again. Being away from you, not speaking with you, being ignored by you was horrible. I will never ever do anything in my life that will make you hate me again…"

Harry caressed his cheek, looked at him with tear filled eyes,

"This is more than enough Tom and I could never hate you Tom…"

Harry pushed him back on the bed, moved towards the bedside table to put their shoes off and drank a glass of water before pulling his outer robe. He turned towards Tom with tired smile and laid beside him with his head on Tom's chest, arms hugging Tom's body.

"And I am also sorry Tom, sorry for saying hurtful things to you. I should have been there for you to help you instead I let my anger take control of me. I am sorry Tom…"

"Harry, you did nothing wrong, I was the one…"

"No Tom, I said some hurtful words… I said I regret ever sending you gifts. But that was not true Tom. I have never regretted meeting you. I am sorry Tom…"

"No, no Harry, I was the one in wrong. I hurt you. I should have tried to be a better person instead I disappointed you. You had every right to hurt me. I am sorry Harry"

"No Tom, I should have handled it better. I was avoiding you too even after knowing you wanted to apologize to me. I am sorry…."

"No, it's my fault Harry"

"No, mine Tom."

"No, I should be the one to say sorry"

"No, I should"

They both chuckled, feeling light hearted as if something was lifted.

Tom's arms tightened around Harry, thanking whatever deity out there for giving him this chance because he felt that everything had righted in this world now that he has Harry in his arms.

The silence was a little awkward between them but it was much more welcoming than none at all,

"I know it will be hard to connect with each other right now. But things will get better, ok? I… We will figure things out together, ok?"

"Yeah, I… I like you more than anything in the world Harry"

Those were the words he could use to compare what he feels, not really knowing if this is how he felt.

"Oh Tom…"

Tom could feel the wetness against his robes,

"You know how hard it was to not speak with you. Don't ever make a stupid decision like that ever again. I better hope you keep that promise. If you do anything like that again, I swear that will be the last time you will see me."

"Never Harry. I will never do anything that will make you leave me. Please believe me."

Tom knew that the coming days will be harder but he will make sure to do everything in him to make Harry believe that he is serious about this.

Harry moved his face from Tom's chest and nuzzled his face against Tom's neck and finally fell asleep like that as if he had not slept well without Tom by his side.

Tom's trembling fingers gripped the back of Harry's shirt tightly,

"I will do anything to have you with me Harry…"

Tom knew everything won't go back to how it was but he knew one day it will be. It is just a matter of time. But for now, having Harry here in his arms is more than anything he had expected things to be…

Tom pulled Harry's sleeping form against him, inhaled his neck, the perfume Harry uses assaulted his senses, overwhelming him with the realization that he even missed Harry's perfume.

This pure, this kind and unbelievable person had chosen him for reasons he didn't know, even going so far as to forgive him for the evil magic he was going to perform.

And Tom will treasure him; will crucio himself before he hurt Harry ever in his life again like that. With that promise to himself, he slowly drifted to sleep as he spent countless nights having trouble sleeping not wanting to see his Harry become that bastard Malfoy's in his nightmares

His nightmares may not seem much terrifying to people but to Tom, who had no one in his life except Harry, his H whom he had been thinking of as his all his life becoming someone else's was terrifying.

Harry is in his arms now after everything they had to go through, they are together even after everything.

The last thought before he gave himself fully to sleep was,

He is mine now and I will keep it that way forever…

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Tom clenched his fingers strong enough to bleed so as to get some sense in him but his mind went back to how debauched Harry looks right now with just a kiss, his green eyes glazed with lust and cheeks tinted pink and Tom's name as a moan.

Tom didn't know how this situation turned from Harry making breakfast for him to Tom dragging Harry to the bedroom.

Now looking at Harry panting for breath as Harry's legs gave out and slumped down on the bed, he could say it all somehow started because of Harry.

Today was his birthday and Harry came to his house to celebrate his birthday with a cake.

He had been ecstatic just like the first time he got a cake on his birthday and he was even happy with how much their relationship changed in the span of one month.

Tom was afraid after they started speaking about whether they're dating or not. But just after seven days from the time he apologized to Harry, Harry had initiated everything by slightly leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips.

From there they slowly rebuilt their relationship, trying to understand each other, getting to know each other. Tom liked knowing little things about Harry, eager to know the person behind H façade. Tom had taken H for granted till the fight, thinking that just because Harry is H that he will always support Tom and failed to understand Harry's likes and dislikes.

Tom hesitantly kissed him after Harry initiated their relationship and slowly touched him more and more, wanting Harry to be only him.

His desire for physical contact only increased as their relationship was still unsteady and with how some people turned their head towards Harry's direction whenever he walked by.

It was so frustrating, as Harry became even more alluring and beautiful. And Merlin, Harry was so oblivious to all that and so clueless that Tom didn't know what to do

Harry didn't object when Tom's touches grew bold day by day.

And now with how they both decided to not stay in Hogwarts for Christmas leave, they parted ways from Hogwarts to their home. And the Christmas was filled with happiness too. Tom almost cried when Harry gifted him something as the nightmare he had on the summer was so painful, an older version of him spending Christmas all alone.

Harry had given him a book titled, 'Ministry of Magic and Wizengamot', a book full of laws and political stuff. Tom didn't know how but Harry knew himself even before Tom even decided on a carrier.

And this Christmas had been very important as Tom had presented Harry with a promising ring, a promise that their relationship is permanent and that he wanted them to be bonded forever.

Tom had been nervous, so nervous because he had wanted to give Harry the Gaunt ring yet afraid whether Harry will accept it or not. Yes, they had moved past their fight but he was still afraid whether Harry had forgiven him completely or will leave him one day.

But Harry had accepted the ring, with a slightly teary eyes and a happy smile Tom was lucky enough to witness again in his life and had even accepted the locket again when Tom put him around his neck.

The desire to make Harry his has never been stronger and going all the way was all he could think about sometimes. Yet he held back,

Until today…

Tom had already felt full after eating the cake Harry brought for him yet he pouted, making Harry to cook some breakfast for him, wanting Harry to stay a little more. Tom always wanted to extend Harry's stay to little more. Harry had warned him that he only knows how to bake and doesn't cook much. But Tom will eat anything even burnt food if Harry made it.

Harry had just finished cooking, keeping it under a warming spell and came near Tom to look over the Daily Prophet he had been reading.

Harry noticed the scratches on Tom's neck and was so alarmed as why Tom hadn't told him about this and why he hadn't healed it with magic,

"Well, this is battle wound Harry"

"What? Tom, what happened? Did you fight someone?"

Tom mumbled the name aloud,

"Who did you fight with Tom? I don't understand your mumbling."

"It's He-Hedwig"

"What?"

"Well, you know the first time you sent her to me two days before, it was the first time I saw her after we resolved our fight, she, Merlin she was so angry. I think she was angry for hurting you all those days when we fought. Man, she could hold a grudge."

Tom glanced at the over protective owl on the window nearby in their living room that glared at him as soon as he looked at her and he quickly averted his eyes.

Harry looked at that owl fondly and caressed his scratches gently,

"Why didn't you heal it Tom? You could have…"

Tom cut him off, "It is a reminder to never hurt you Harry"

"Oh Tom, I already told you I had forgiven you."

Harry moved away from him and stood beside Hedwig,

"And you Hedwig don't pick fight with others like this."

Hedwig turned her face away from Harry as if she didn't hear anything.

Harry started petting her feathers,

"I am sorry Tom. Merlin, I always get overprotective people in my life and she is always this way you know, even towards Sirius…"

Harry was speaking about something but Tom couldn't hear anything as all he could focus on is the expression Harry had, his eyes were sparkling with some kind of happiness, his hands gesturing adorably as he retold the fight between his godfather and Hedwig over who gets to stay in Harry's room when he was sick one day.

The paper in Tom's hands slipped as he was stuck by Harry's allure all of a sudden…

He wanted Harry to look like that too when he was talking about Tom.

He wanted Harry to always look at him with happiness…

He wanted all of Harry's pureness, kindness and everything Harry is…

He wanted Harry who spent days to select a perfect gift for Tom on Christmas… He wanted Harry who is always thoughtful, so forgiving and baked a cake on Tom's birthday, sneaked to Tom's home to celebrate his birthday from Potter Manor even though Tom is not a child anymore.

He wanted Harry who always told him silly stories about his childhood, wanting Tom to have experience through his words…

He wanted Harry who is smarter than him, despite his appearance had won the duelling competition for the past four years, who beat Tom in many duels and know lots of subjects Tom wasn't even aware of.

He wanted Harry who is funny, adorable most of the time and cute all the time with his green eyes that is too beautiful for anyone to look at.

He wanted Harry who is beautiful in body and soul, who made Tom a human instead of a monster and agreed to bond in future.

He wanted Harry who had saved him as a child and is still saving him from his own self even while getting hurt by Tom.

He wanted Harry…

He wanted this amazing wonderful and beautiful person to be his and his alone.

He didn't know when he moved towards Harry and crashed their lips together. Tom didn't even register the dazed look on Harry as dragged him to upstairs, towards his bedroom where Hedwig cannot enter and he barely registered locking the door before he pulled Harry towards him, a hand gripping and tugging Harry's long hair to angle him the way he wanted while he kissed Harry like there is no tomorrow.

Tom nipped at Harry's lower lip roughly, and Tom rolled his hips a little, tongue delving deeper into Harry's mouth when it opened slightly wider to moan.

His free hand circled around Harry's waist and pulled Harry close enough that there was no space between them.

Harry molded against his body as if he was made for Tom perfectly, making it so that Tom literally had a hard time choosing between continuing the kiss and breathing.

Merlin, if only his lungs could have held out longer…

When they pulled apart, Harry slumped down on the bed behind him, making Tom groan with desire. If only Harry could see himself in mirror for he couldn't see how mussed up his hair had become or the blush on Harry's cheeks or the bruised, swollen lips that begged for more of Tom.

He wanted to wait, really wanted to wait for the day Harry will take the step but he had lost control.

Now you see, this is all Harry's fault for looking like this…

He could feel his nails digging in his palms so the pain will somehow ground him.

Tom had in the past month had of course pulled Harry into many dark corridors to snog and there were times they had both gotten too close but never all the way till now. Tom had been torturing himself with self-control for the past month.

Tom had desired Harry even before but never like this. There is some sort of urgency in him to make Harry his…

"Harry, I… I…"

Harry got up and pulled the lockets around his neck and put them aside on the side table and walked towards Tom and kissed him before pushing him down onto the bed, Tom's body jumping a little from the springs and he was too shocked, Harry's arms at the sides of his head and stared upward with wide eyes when Harry straddled him.

"Tom, you want me and I want you just as much… So… Fuck me…"

Tom was too shocked for a moment as he never thought of Harry saying something like this. But it didn't last long as it brought the desire back in him and he switched their positions in a second.

Tom swallowed Harry's gasp with another kiss and now it was Tom who was straddling Harry.

Tom smirked at Harry as he started to unbutton Harry's shirt, relishing in the flushed cheeks and those wide green eyes narrowing at him. Harry shuddered beneath him when Tom's hand touched his bare chest after throwing Harry's shirt to the ground. He wanted to take this slow but when Harry pushed him a little away and started undressing him had blown whatever control he had.

Harry smirked back at him when he boldly threw Tom's shirt on the ground getting back at him as if telling that Harry wanted this just as much as Tom wanted this, vanquishing whatever doubt he had in his mind.

When Tom pulled off Harry's pants, something snapped between them, making them impatient and soon Harry vanished both of their clothes with a snap of his fingers, making Tom to involuntarily gasp when their members brushed, and they both moaned at the direct contact.

Harry's response and boldness despite his shyness did something to his heart, his eyes capturing every little expression, every minute change to be imprinted on his mind.

The week before the start of Christmas holiday, Tom had put Avery under awkward conversation of how to have sex between men. Of course, he knew it but he wanted to speak with someone who did it for real rather than what he learnt from the book. Avery had gaped at him for full minute and had stuttered out the words but his partner Nott, whom he had been dancing around with for years had explained him enthusiastically about his experience.

Harry leaned upward to pull him into a kiss again, pulling Tom's hair with a harsh tug, making all thoughts to flee his mind when Harry sucked Tom's lower lip arousing him even more.

Harry's torso arched against Tom's, both grinding them together harshly and forcing their kiss to break apart.

Tom's free hand roamed over Harry's torso before his hand stopping right below one of Harry's nipples. His fingers circled around the nipple, not really touching and teased Harry slowly. When Harry bit Tom's lower lip harshly in impatience, Tom finally touched Harry's nipple with his fingers, twisting and pulling at the sensitive bud.

He broke the kiss for a second to look down at Harry's expression and almost regretted it as Harry looked like an angel of pureness thoroughly debauched, arching in the touch of devil Tom.

Harry pushed his hips against him, making Tom shudder with the onslaught of pleasure the friction brought. His fingers retracted from the tangle of hair they were trapped in and Tom moved his head upwards to recapture Harry's lips, but Harry's finger gripped on his hair a second before tightening again, sending light tingles down his spine and straight to his loins and stopping them from reconnecting.

Tom knew that Harry is trying to stop Tom from looking at him like that again and his shyness only spurred Tom on at the fact that he is the only one, first and will be the last one to touch this body writhing beneath him that he is the first one to see Harry like this, moaning in pleasure spurred him more.

He planted kisses along the delectable collarbone and neck before him, trailing up and down, before returning to the soft, kiss-swollen lips, wanting Harry to let himself enjoy this and not to shy away from Tom.

Harry may be bold in his actions but that doesn't mean he mustn't be afraid since this is the first time they're going all the way even though Tom had fingered him few times when they were snogging weeks before.

Tom parted from that swollen lips and took Harry's hand from his hair and kissed the back of his hand gently as if to let Harry know silently that even though Tom may be a little rough, he will never hurt Harry and Tom will stop any moment if Harry wanted.

Seeing no protest from Harry, Tom let Harry's hand go before kissing the ring on Harry's hand and he leaned down to place butterfly kisses all over Harry's face, trying to get some sort of control so that he will take this slow. He never wanted to hurt Harry even a little will be unforgivable.

Tom started licking the length of his Harry's neck before nipping tentatively on his skin.

"Tom…."

Harry moaned his name aloud, all sort of controlling left his mind just like usual, it's not as if he had any control to begin with anyway and sunk his teeth on the sensitive flesh of the other male, hard enough to erupt a loud groan from Harry.

Releasing that piece of flesh, Tom looked at red teeth mark painted on the pale skin. Tom licked his lips as he observed the panting mess Harry had become.

And just the thought that it was Tom who made him a panting mess woke the caged beast inside him and he lunged forward once again, biting one more time into his neck and pushing Harry into the bed with his weight.

Feeling the sensation of the Tom's breath on his sensitive skin, the sharp pain of being bitten mixing with the ticklish pleasure of the sucking made Harry's head spin. Harry could feel his mind which stayed awake even in his sleep sometimes going blank with pleasure.

Harry bit his lips to not let all those embarrassing sounds aloud but it was hard when Tom moved from his sensitive neck and started biting all around his nipple, teasing him with not touching his nipple again.

Harry pulled Tom again into a kiss frustrated that Tom is playing with him, wanting Harry to say aloud of where he wanted to touch properly.

Well, two can play the game…

Harry had easily submitted to Tom's dominance when they kissed before and decided to teach Tom by sucking Tom's lips lightly and nibbling his lower lip but never enough to deepen the kiss and Tom grew impatient with this, grabbed his face to angle the way he wanted before kissing him properly.

With Tom lingering on top of him, their quickened breaths mingling together, they continued tasting each other's mouth, sucking into each other's tongues, in an endless exchange of both caresses and saliva.

They parted for breath and Harry's eyes grew wide when Tom panted above him with a look that screamed possessiveness. Harry had never seen Tom's composure of blank face falling apart like this except whenever they get intimate. Harry didn't know if Tom realized he is smiling at Harry with eyes full of love…

Love for Harry…

Tom teasingly licked one of the nipples with the tip of his tongue before he bit the nipple and softly pulled it with his teeth, relishing on the sounds that escaped from Harry's mouth and the way Harry shuddered beneath him while Tom's hand pinched and pulled his other nipple.

Harry could feel his mind shutting down when Tom played with the nipple in his mouth, switching between licking, biting and sucking on it. All Harry could do was dug his nails on Tom's back in an attempt to ground him, to keep himself sane but it only brought Tom closer.

Harry could no longer keep the sounds in his mouth and started moaning and chanting Tom's name. And all he could do is not come undone when Tom peered up at him with eyes that are almost ruby red that wanted to devour him completely.

Tom departed his mouth from the erect nipple, which was wet from Tom's saliva and swollen due to all the sucking and nibbling Tom had done to it. Strangely, it only aroused him more.

He looked at Tom, who was now trying to control his raged breathing,

"Are you clean Harry…?"

Harry could feel his cheeks reddening because of course he had prepared himself. And saying that aloud will be so embarrassing. Tom will know that Harry came here with the thought of this but he had no choice anyway so Harry slightly averted his eyes and nodded. Tom's breath hitched at the implication that Harry was ready for this in their relationship and came prepared.

Harry knew Tom for the past month had been very impatient and overly possessive and touched Harry whenever he can. Harry knew it stemmed from the insecurity and doubt of whether Harry will leave him in future. They both needed this, this connection as some sort of confirmation of their relationship.

Tom extended his hand towards the bedside table and the wand flew towards his hand, muttering a cleaning and lubrication charm in a breathy voice, putting the wand aside he looked at Harry as if asking permission.

Harry nodded with a little smile, encouraging Tom to touch him more.

Even though Tom had already cast a lubrication charm, his finger circled the entrance below slowly just like the number of times Tom had fingered him in the past month, wanting Harry to get used to it, not wanting to hurt Harry.

His insides were already loosened a little with the charm but Tom spread the lube with his finger and Harry gasped as he felt a wet, agile finger slip inside of him. Harry could feel his muscles contract, squeezing Tom's finger.

Tom licked his already swollen nipple to distract Harry and moved his finger in and out, before he even knew a second finger was added. Tom moved them in and out when Harry didn't tense. Harry is far from tense as he spread his legs reflexively as Tom moved his fingers, arched his head back and looked up at the ceiling, trying to deprive himself from staring at Tom's ministrations on his body.

After few seconds Tom's third finger pressed its way in and Tom twisted his fingers around, scissoring, trying to widen the entrance. Harry closed his eyes when they brushed something deep inside that sent a shock of pleasure through him.

Harry fisted the sheets under him when he pushed himself in the hopes of repeating the friction, accidently shoving Tom's fingers deeper inside him and clenched Tom's fingers not able see past anything under the pleasure he experienced.

Harry opened his eyes only when Tom groaned above him,

"You should look at yourself Harry… So sexy fucking yourself on my fingers..."

Tom pressed his fingers against that same spot, knowing he had found the Harry's prostate. Harry let out a silent scream, all thoughts fleeing his head with Tom's touches and couldn't help but want more and more of Tom. Harry didn't even realize that he was in fact begging aloud for more.

Harry couldn't help but let out a whimper in disapproval when Tom pulled out his fingers but soon Tom turned him around, making him to face the opposite side of Tom, pulling Harry's hips higher in the air so it will be easy for Harry to take Tom in as it is his first time.

Harry felt vulnerable in this position but soon forgot everything as he felt Tom kneel on the bed beside him and lined his torso perfectly against Harry's back and pushed Harry's legs a little wider before he thrust the head of his erection and waited for Harry to adjust even though Tom spent minutes to stretch him.

Tom's fingers rubbed soothing circles on the rune tattoo in Harry's back to soothe any discomfort Harry may feel and trailed small bites down the runes in shape of snake on Harry's back as it resembled Tom's animagus form. Tom eased in another inch slowly and kept going deeper.

Harry clenched the sheets around him when Tom fully sheathed inside him, giving few seconds to get adjusted.

"You feel amazing Harry, fucking tight and hot…"

Tom muttered all sort of embarrassing things to him and started pressing gentle kisses against Harry's sweaty shoulder while one of his hands reached around to pinch and pull his nipples.

Tom took his time pulling out and thrusting back in again slowly, not wanting to cause pain to Harry even now. Harry tried to push his hips back, not able to hold back from the pleasure of being full. On the third thrust, Tom angled himself the way his fingers had been, and on the torturously slow fourth thrust, Harry was arching up against Tom and then Tom set a much faster pace.

"Tell me… tell me you're mine…"

Harry felt a sudden spark of defiance in him to not give Tom the pleasure of hearing it quickly and moaned silently.

Tom bit his shoulder harshly and slowed his pace to slow, lazy thrusts, deciding to torture Harry by denying him pleasure.

"Tell me…"

His pace slowed even slower while his hand teased Harry's sensitive nipple and Harry threw his head back in frustration.

"Tom, I… Aaah… I want to see you"

Even though Tom did it to ease any sort of pain by doing in this position, Harry wanted to gaze at those eyes that always gazed at him as if he wanted to eat Harry all up.

Tom groaned at his request but as always conceded, changing their positions slowly when Tom pulled out and Harry almost came when his erection brushed against the bed while changing positions.

Tom rammed his cock against Harry's prostate, eliciting something between a moan and a whimper as soon as they changed positions and Harry circled his arms around Tom's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

But Tom pulled away and refused to touch his erection,

"Tell me… Tell me Harry"

Harry wrapped his legs tightly around Tom's waist in response, unintentionally pressing Tom even deeper, sending a shock of pleasure through them both.

And Harry couldn't hold the words back when Tom's fingers clenched firmly around his pale hips, lifting Harry up to improve his aim as it made Tom to hit his prostate directly.

"Yours… I am yours Tom"

Yes, this is why there was always some sort of urgency between them, wanting the other to belong to each other and to never let go ever.

Harry's legs around Tom tightened and he clenched his inside making Tom to moan aloud. Harry tried to control both his raged breathing and moans when Tom picked his pace again, hitting Harry's prostate with each thrust.

Tom's thrusts were quick and hard, hitting Harry's prostate directly every time while one hand of Tom teased Harry's nipple while other hand cupped Harry's erection and started pumping them in a sensual way.

Harry threw his head back in the pillow as each thrust made his body shudder and spasm in ecstasy.

"More… Tom… mo-more"

Tom moved his head to leave small bites all over Harry's neck and Harry closed his eyes, tilting his head to give Tom better access and tears leaked through his half lidded eyes at the onslaught of pleasure from everywhere Tom touched.

"Mine Harry… Only Mine…"

Harry's eyes rolled back and his legs pulling Tom even more close if possible and his insides clenched around Tom's and with a scream that will hurt his throat later, Harry arched and came messily on his stomach.

Harry peered over at Tom in the haze of pleasure who was still thrusting in him with his eyes clenched and Harry was stuck by how beautiful Tom looked with his emotions so open to Harry.

Tom was his; no one else would be allowed to touch Tom other than Harry and no one would be able to see Tom like this other than him. Tom was his and only his.

Harry without any hesitancy said the words he always smothered within the deepest part of his heart, deciding to lay his heart bare open as he realized that there isn't any shame or competition in admitting,

"I love you Tom…"

Tom's eyes flew open and widened impossibly…

Tom didn't last much longer after hearing those words, coming in a series of hot spurts. He rode out his orgasm inside of Harry, biting down on Harry's shoulder juncture hard enough to draw blood and hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck, not wanting to show his expression to Harry.

Love…

Love…

Tom had never understood the emotion like normal people did and he often sneered at the topic of love. Yet, he had sometimes longed for some sort of completion not knowing what it was he is looking for…

And when Harry uttered those words, Tom didn't know what came over him that he came undone with mere words.

Love…

Even though he never understood it, no one ever, ever in all his life loved him. No one had ever said these words to him and to think Harry, the amazing person who no one deserved to even look at loved him was something he never imagined in his life.

Tom could feel his eyes tearing up a little and cursed himself for getting emotional most of the time nowadays.

Tom slowly pulled himself out of Harry and looked at Harry beneath him who was smiling at Tom so beautifully that his heart clenched with unnamed emotion.

"Harry, I… I…"

Harry's hand rose to caress Tom's cheek tenderly as if Tom is too precious and it hurt something deep inside him. Tom couldn't bring himself to say those words back when he doesn't even understand it himself.

"It's okay Tom… We will get there someday"

We… Not you…

Tom wound his arms around Harry, lifting him up to kiss him not able to look at those bright green eyes.

Harry understood Tom very well. Harry knew that Tom doesn't understand anything about love and he is willing to wait for the day Tom does as they had all the time since they're together now. And Harry didn't fault Tom either as he knew no one was kind enough to Tom or showered him with love in the orphanage but also Tom must have heard or pieced together the information of his mother using love potion and developed a deep hate towards anything related to love for so long.

Tom deepened the kiss, slithering his tongue inside and Harry responded back while his body shuddered at the remembrance of Tom thrusting inside him viciously minutes before.

Their tongues tangled within their mouths and Harry broke away to catch his breath.

Tom moved away from his body and laid beside Harry with an arm propped under his head to keep gazing at Harry as if Harry will disappear.

Running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, Harry finally took notice of the state of the room where the clothes scattered around on the ground along with the clothes he vanished impatiently before as he had lost control of the wandless spell long before.

It was intense… Merlin, he could feel himself blushing under Tom's intense staring at him as if Harry is the most precious angel on earth.

Trying to change topic, so he could hide his embarrassment at what they had done minutes before Harry asked Tom,

"Shouldn't we cast the safety charms?"

Harry too researched around spells about this shyly reaching towards the section of library only allowed after you reach seventh year and he had been so nervous while reading all about it. There are safety charms to cast after this that will prevent any sort of disease and as for females, there is a spell one more after this to prevent from getting pregnant.

"Well, we aren't finished yet"

"Eh…."

Tom smirked at him before he cast a spell on Harry to tie his hands to the headboard, making Harry to gasp in shock.

"Tom… "

Tom trailed kisses on his torso, slowly inching towards his nipple. Merlin, they're already swollen and Harry was not sure he could handle the mind blowing pleasure again.

"Tom, are you listening to me?"

"Tom…. Aahhh"

...``````...

Harry could feel his entire body throbbing. However, that wasn't the reason as to why he had woken up so early. He blinked his eyes tiredly, clearing his mind so that he could try to understand why he felt his body aching and the thoughts of what they did a few hours before came to his mind.

His cheeks turned pink in embarrassment and bit his lip to not let out a gasp when he looked at Tom sleeping beside him so peacefully with his mouth slightly open.

And memories of where all the mouth licked, bit and teased came to his mind, darkening the colour of his cheeks and Harry averted his eyes quickly away from Tom's sleeping figure.

And looking down was even more embarrassing as that only made him more aware of their… situation. He is naked beside Tom who is also probably without clothes too.

It is all pervert Tom's fault…

Wanting to go twice more…

And in which Tom had tied his hands to the headboard of the bed and Tom relished in the fact that Harry was under Tom's control completely. Harry's toes curled when he thought about how Tom gave him a blow job next time.

Harry ignored his aching and pulled the blanket slowly so as to not wake Tom up and put his trembling legs on the ground, grabbing the shirt nearby and put it on after muttering a wandlesss cleaning charm even though Tom had already cleaned him with tissues, mortifying Harry by not using magic…

Nope, not going there…

Shut up mind…

Harry looked up at the clock to find that it is thankfully noon as he had told Sirius that he will come before evening and will not miss their traditional staying awake till midnight to celebrate new-year the Marauders way just like every year.

Harry grimaced at the pain in his hips with each step he took towards the window and leaned against the panel, resting his head against it with a happy smile.

His hands ached where Tom had tied him to the headboard when Tom wanted to go one more time,

Harry knew that it was not just a kink but Tom had been testing him. Tom is testing him subtly for some time now, checking that whether Harry will stay with him forever and whether Harry is dissatisfied with him…

The look on Tom's face when Harry was completely under Tom's mercy…

He knew Tom has been testing whether Harry will let himself be completely to Tom's control. And Harry let him not that he is helpless as he can cast basic spells wandlessly. Not that it was needed as he knew that Tom will never hurt him. Tom's hands were trembling and even though he was rough, he still took care in not hurting Harry.

Harry could only hope that Tom will accept the fact that Harry loved him and will never leave him alone. Tom may have not changed much but still he is changing and that is more than enough for now.

Tom may not know this but ever since Tom knew that he is H, he had sort of slowly gave up on the pureblood superiority thoughts. Tom may not have noticed but he had slowly changed his views as his H is a half-blood and Tom had avoided speaking anything about muggleborns as Harry's mother is a very touchy topic after telling Tom how much it pained just the thought of that brave woman who had to die to give him birth. It must have been so scary to find that the child growing in your stomach is killing you. That was the last time Tom ever uttered the m-word and never again.

That little things Tom had did without even knowing is the reason he even agreed to date Tom even before this horcrux incident.

Now that he had said it aloud to Tom, it felt lighter somehow and these feelings made him so happy.

Tom had looked wide eyed with an unbelievable look when Harry told him that he loved Tom…

Harry chuckled, shaking his head and frowned looking down on his chest…

Harry stretched his hand to reach the locket on the bed side table and put it on along with the locket Sirius gave him when he was child. He felt something missing if he didn't have them on his neck, feeling somehow vulnerable.

Harry looked at the ring in his finger and couldn't help but smile like a loon…

Stupid Tom being all sappy with these jewels…

Harry knew how much Tom valued the Slytherin locket and the Gaunt's heirloom ring. He knew Tom would have made them horcrux if Harry hadn't stopped him. Tom had given Harry the objects Tom deemed worthy enough to put his soul in and if that didn't show Tom's dedication to him, he didn't know what did. Still, they may have united physically and to have their heart too to connect completely, he knew that it will take some time but Harry has all the time to see Tom changing and trusting him. He didn't fault Tom either as he knew that Tom had never in his life trusted anyone completely. That is why he hadn't expressed his thoughts completely to Harry like with the Horcrux subject.

Harry felt grateful to his visions as it had allowed him to understand Tom completely. If he didn't know about Tom's orphanage days, he would have never understood Tom this much. Tom will never tell anyone about anything and he would have never known Tom like this and also he couldn't have known and stopped Tom from making the biggest mistake of his life. So he is really grateful to his visions.

Harry opened the window glasses, enjoying the breeze as it was not snowing much and breathed deeply with content.

Speaking of content, Harry had to be now extra cautious and counterspell whenever his sister Alice may cast a chastity charm on him. His sister has to be a fool to think she can cast a spell on him without Harry knowing all those days when she was in Hogwarts.

He knew they will tell his family about their relationship in time but till then he wanted Tom alive and letting his sister to know about him sleeping with someone, she will kill Tom.

Harry could smell the roses from the garden down all the way as it is a very beautiful garden which Tom maintained well, warding it against even from snow.

Harry could feel himself blushing when he came to the house after resolving their fight to find Tom had planted it all because of him.

Tom… Merlin, he could be such a Hufflepuff sometimes.

Harry bit his lips so as to not laugh at that thought.

Tom was fond of the roses and said that it was because Harry smelled like that and in the duelling tournaments, Harry used to tie everyone up with roses and hell had made a crown of roses on Professor Snape's head that one time when he made a comment about his godfather Siri. He used to practice a lot of that spell and altering them, experimenting on them, some rose petals always stuck to his robes and he used to smell like that.

But Harry had given up on that style as Sirius and his father warned Harry that he is solely focusing on those spells, ignoring other things that could be used and win simply. So Harry used those spells only when to surprise the opponent when all else failed.

Harry had started using rose scented perfumes to tease Tom after knowing that Tom liked it. Tom had on some occasions asked him to teach the spell and the magic behind the spell he always favoured.

Harry smiled thinking if Tom knew who invented and used those spells…

Helga Hufflepuff was a very kind woman who hated violence and fights in general but when she had to duel, she floored Salazar and Godric, leaving them tied up with various kind of plants and that one time Salazar had to endure a whole day with a crown of some sort of bright flower (which Harry had used on Professor Snape too) was so funny as it was a punishment for insulting her students.

She had been an earth elemental and loved all sorts of plants that Harry couldn't help but get drawn to her style of duelling.

If Tom knew that he had been pestering Harry about the spells Hufflepuff used, he will die of heart attack as Tom had more than one time gushed about how awesome that spells Harry used were because Tom took pride in his house, has been very serious about house rivalry and thought of Hufflepuff as cuddly things.

Says the man who won't go to sleep if he didn't cuddle Harry or Terror…

Harry laughed at that thought and turned towards the bed when he heard Tom groaning…

Even while sleeping, Tom was subconsciously searching the side of bed with his hand where Harry slept…

And if it wasn't cute, he didn't know what to say.

Soon finding Harry's absence, Tom opened his eyes with alert, looking around and his posture relaxed only when he gazed at Harry. Harry could feel Tom's eyes roaming his body and Harry wanted to put something on other than the shirt he picked up from the floor which to his dismay was Tom's.

Tom smirked smugly… That… That smug bastard, smirking at Harry like he had won the whole world.

Tom pushed the blanket of him, yawning with an adorable expression and got up. Thankfully, he was still wearing a boxer unless Harry would have blushed, stroking Tom's ego.

Harry took a step and soon regretted it, wincing at the sudden pain.

Tom was near him in an instant,

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you Harry?"

"I am just sore Tom. I will be fine after I had a shower."

Harry's eyes widened immediately when Tom lifted him and Harry's arms circled Tom's neck automatically.

"Come on Tom, I can walk you know and I am probably very heavy"

Tom walked towards the bathroom, ignoring his protests,

"Let me take care of you Harry. And also you weigh nothing. I used to lift all sorts of things in the orphanage."

This is the first time Tom openly spoke about his childhood days and he could picture a child Tom lifting more than he can with an angry scowl.

He nuzzled Tom's neck and kissed his adam's apple,

"I love you Tom"

Harry hid his smile when Tom flattered in his steps, his breath hitching.

Well if Tom took pleasure in making Harry blush, he took pleasure in Tom's.

"Harry, I had heard some of my housemates gossiping about how awesome bathroom sex is, why don't we try it, huh?"

Harry's smugness vanished and Harry tried, really tried to get off but Tom's grip on him tightened and he gulped when the bathroom door shut with a thud. He had already had to vanish the bruises on his pale skin before he go home but seeing the desire filled eyes of Tom made him doubt whether he can even escape from here.

"Tom… I…"

"It's your fault being so sexy and adorable Harry… I think I will never be satisfied…"

"Come on Tom, I have to go back home… If we do that again, I won't be able to walk straight…"

"All the more reason to let everyone know that you're taken"

"Tom, if my family knew I am taken, you won't live past a day to be so smug, put me down this instant."

Tom put him down gently while sulking with a pout. Harry's happiness in winning over the argument only short lived as Harry was pushed against the tiles when Tom crowded him with an intense stare, trapping him with in his hands.

Harry could feel his brain slipping away when Tom nibbled where he bit already on his neck few hours before.

Tom smirked at the effect he had on Harry with a superior look while one hand caressed the tattoo like runes on his back, making him shudder while Tom's other hand slid up Harry's ass and his mouth moved from Harry's neck and bit his nipple over the shirt.

"Tom, you… you… smug perverted bastard"

"Oh, Am I…?"

"Tom, stop it…"

"Don't pretend Harry. You're already hard."

"Ahhh… Tom… Stop it…"

…

While Tom ravished Harry in the bathroom, Terror and Hedwig spent their time dozing off in the living room not knowing what their owners are doing upstairs that the sounds reached even downstairs.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry fidgeted with his fingers after putting the tea cup away and looked up at the Headmaster.

They had just finished their discussions on one of the potion he had witnessed in his vision which helps improve the healing if added with other healing potions. Headmaster had said he had never heard of a potion like this and that it is not his best subject but will have a chat with Professor Slughorn or Snape about this.

Harry felt kind of sad looking at the familiar half-moon spectacles, those aged twinkling blue eyes looking at him in return.

This will be the last time he will visit the headmaster office as from tomorrow onwards his NEWTs will start and he will leave this wonderful castle and also his visits with his headmaster will be no more.

Merlin, these days everything sort of makes him into an emotional mess.

There will be no more discussion about which candy is the best or sharing secret historical events he witnessed in his vision while the whole world remained blind. The Headmaster did admit that he had hard time keeping a straight face while his staffs McGonagall and Snape fought about who is best between Godric and Salazar.

Harry smiled at that memory and looked around the office one last time; the sight of Fawkes brought a fresh wave of sadness, wiping the smile of his face.

The number of times Fawkes teamed up with him against Headmaster and the aged man's childish sulking as the phoenix favoured Harry the most made him even sadder at never seeing them again.

Growing up is not all grand as others say…

It is really hard and he is trying to deal with the frightening thoughts of his future…

Talk about irony, a seer worrying about his own future..

"You're always welcome here, my boy."

"Of course I know Headmaster… It's just I never really thought about leaving this castle, you know."

Headmaster kindly smiled at him and he realized that the Headmaster parts with the students every year.

"You're one of the brilliant students I had in this school my boy. I know you will figure your future out."

Harry frowned at Headmaster's words as he still cannot really figure out what he wanted to do in future.

Harry quickly clenched his fingers so that the Headmaster cannot notice the trembling of his fingers.

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry grimaced, knowing he cannot hide in front of the wise man sitting in front of him.

He decided to go with half-truth,

"It's just… Tom is going into politics"

"Did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't tell me. But you and I as well know how ambitious he is. We may have stopped him from the path he was going to walk through but he will always be drawn to power. And I am not saying that is bad. But I… I wanted to avoid anything related to ministry and he is going straight into ministry."

The Headmaster's gentle smile was replaced with a frown on his face,

"You know you can ask him to…"

"No Headmaster, I cannot ask him, not because he won't do it for me but because he will do everything now as guilt still lingers in him. I didn't ask him because it will be cruel to stop him from his own ambitions and his desires just so I could feel safe."

"You're a very kind person Harry."

Harry averted his eyes at the honest gaze, embarrassed at the compliment. And coming from the headmaster is an even higher praise.

"Aren't you afraid about Tom's future Harry?"

Harry looked again at the Headmaster, who had a curious expression, to which he grinned back,

"I know he is cruel and not a very nice person Headmaster but he is not an evil person either and I trust in him to never go from this path. I know getting into politics, gaining a lot of power will be tempting to him and might even change him even more. But I also know that in future you will become Supreme Mugwump and going against you will humble him. More than that I trust him and have faith in him."

Headmaster looked at him with surprise and after a second, smiled with a proud expression in his face.

Harry knew that Tom will never ever turn towards Horcrux again. Tom had not entirely changed into what you call a good person but he had changed his opinion on killing and Horcrux. And Harry was proud of Tom, so proud of him knowing how difficult it is for Tom to change his opinion.

It may not seem much to anyone or people might think he is crazy to be with someone who had wanted to commit murder. But he knew personally of what Tom went through in his past and the side effects of being born under love potion.

The books he read said that that the child born under the usage of love potion will never understand love. Harry knew that Tom hadn't uttered I love you at least once but he could see it clearly that Tom loved him. The saddest part is Tom himself doesn't know that he loves Harry let alone admit it to Harry.

Anyone might be upset if they were in his position for Tom hadn't expressed his love openly but Harry is not. Harry understands Tom's emotions and doesn't care much about words. Hell, Tom chose him over his life time obsession of immortality and what more proof can Harry want. Tom may not know how to love someone but Harry will shower him with his love and will show Tom that he is loved every day.

Harry was startled from his thoughts noticing where his Headmaster's eyes keep getting distracted. Harry took his hands from the table, hiding the ring Tom had given him as a promising ring.

Tom may not know what the ring had but Harry knew the resurrection stone and its history behind it. And the visits he had with Headmaster after receiving the ring, he knew that the Headmaster was too afraid to ask every time but as it will be his last visit as a student, he knew the Headmaster is going to ask him about the ring.

"I don't want you to become Cadmus Headmaster."

Headmaster took his eyes from his hands and looked at him with widened eyes but soon his expression became resigned, realizing that Harry is a Seer and knows things no one may know.

"Don't pity the dead Headmaster, pity the living."

Headmaster chuckled as his advice was returned to him by his student.

Harry got up knowing that he has to get back to his room before curfew.

"I will miss our little chats my boy."

"I too will miss your guidance Headmaster."

Harry gave the headmaster a respectful bow to which he nodded back fondly.

"I know we will see in future but take care of yourself Headmaster."

"You too my boy and thanks for the lemon drops."

Harry smiled one last time and took his leave but not before petting Fawkes one more time. Harry couldn't help himself from buying the headmaster lemon drops as he favours them more than any other sweets as it will be the last time he sees the headmaster as a Hogwarts student.

Harry descended the spiral stairs and with one last caress to the gargoyle statue, he moved towards his Ravenclaw dorms.

His pleasant mood disappearing with every step he took towards his dorms.

His fear…

His fear he had hid from the Headmaster is something else.

Of course, he is worried about his future but not how the Headmaster thinks.

Harry's fingers started trembling.

His fear is getting to him and sometimes it is hard to control it.

His visions are getting stronger and is getting longer the more his magical core develops. And it is not even his main worry. It is about keeping his visions a secret from everyone especially Tom.

It is getting harder to say no to Tom's looking like a kicked puppy whenever Harry refuses to sleep beside him in Tom's headboy room. But the last month was easy to say no as the NEWTs is coming up and they both has too much pride to get anything less than O in every subject.

Not that Harry is overly worried about his NEWTs but that is the excuse he had given Tom as it is much more believable, as Granger never failed to remind everyone of how important is to prepare for your NEWTs beforehand.

Harry loves Tom with all his heart but this is a secret he had guarded ever since his life. Hell, he hadn't even told Alex and Alice even now. Harry cannot afford to let them know as not only thy have zero skills in occlumency to hide this from anyone reading their mind. He had only let the Headmaster know as he knows that no one can take any information from Albus Dumbledore's mind. Sirius and James took classes on another level to their occlumency studies more than what had learnt during their auror training to keep his secret.

Tom likes Leglimency more than Occlumency and it is not just that stopped Harry from letting him know. What stops him even more is the fact that Tom will definitely be running for the highest position in Ministry in few years and politics means manipulation and getting other secrets to use against them.

Harry has a perfect tool in his hands for that. And Harry is afraid…

Tom may have given up on Horcrux but never his ambitions. Tom's thirst for power is a part of him as much as his heart is.

Harry may have forgiven Tom and even gotten back together. But there are still things, things that they keep secret from each other. It is not as if Harry loves Tom any less but the trust is the issue between them.

And it will take time to trust each other completely as Tom had never in his life trusted anyone and Harry may have forgiven Tom but could never forget the fact that he tried to kill an innocent girl.

Tom is changing… For the better and until then, he will wait…

Harry will wait…

But for now…

Harry turned the direction from where he was going towards his own dorm and decided to stay with Tom for a while as he had spent the morning for his visions behind the shield. He knows Tom is slightly nervous about the NEWTs not that he would ever admit.

Like two days before when he sneaked upon Tom's room to give him a surprise under his invisibility cloak only to find Tom studying a complex rune while squeezing Mr Terror so tightly… When Tom saw Harry, Tom pushed poor Terror away as if the doll had burned him and Terror the teddy bear looked as if Tom had betrayed it.

It was cute… Tom's attachment to Mr Terror was adorably cute…. Really cute even more than when he found out what Tom had named his teddy.

Tom will vehemently deny how cute he is becoming the last few months when he awkwardly asked (Yes, asked not demanded) him out on a date during one of their Hogsmeade visits. Hell, Tom even used a pick up line on one of the dates with an awkward laugh and Harry had to bit his lip so hard to not laugh.

Tom is trying, trying to be considerate, trying to value Harry's choices and he even tries to understand from Harry's point of view sometimes.

They don't have a perfect relationship now but they both are working together is more than enough for Harry…

And looking at the portrait guarding Tom's room, Harry muttered the password with a blush,

Harry is Tom's…

A terribly embarrassing password and Tom took delight in knowing that Harry has to say it if he has to enter.

Some things change but some things never changes… Tom's possessiveness is one of those things and he took pleasure whenever Harry visits him knowing Harry has to say it aloud.

Harry entered through the door, ignoring the portrait's snicker and decided to scold Tom but he stopped in his tracks when Tom was sleeping on the bed with a frown on his face while the notes and books were scattered around the bed.

It could have been a normal scene to walk in but the fact that Tom is snuggling with Terror is what made this scene a special one.

Merlin, if that isn't adorable…

Harry smiled at Tom and picked the notes and books to arrange them on the table in an order.

May be Granger is getting to him as she taunted him that he will not be the first in NEWTs this time as they both were tied in their OWL scores.

Harry almost, almost felt jealous of Terror who was in Tom's arms but as soon as Tom opened his eyes at the sound of arranging things as he is a light sleeper, Tom pulled Harry into the bed with a happy smile on his tired face.

Harry pulled Tom tighter in his arms, embracing him and hummed a lullaby; wanting Tom to go back to sleep as tomorrow is the starting of their NEWTs.

Tom's fingers clutched the back of his shirt so tightly, as like always in a desperate manner as if Harry will vanish in thin air the moment he lets go and closed his eyes with a peaceful expression.

With a kiss on Tom's forehead, Harry stuck his tongue at Terror, now lying alone far away from Tom.

Harry then snuggled closer to Tom and let himself to fall asleep as he will not have moments like this for a while once they leave the castle.

~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

Harry was pulled into a dark corridor before his lips were captured in a hungry kiss and Harry didn't even wince when his back hit the wall.

Harry pulled the figure closer with his arms circling around the person's neck, knowing that there is only one person in the whole world will dare to…

Harry moaned when Tom bit his lower lip roughly and Harry arched against Tom, relishing in their closeness.

The hand that cushioned Harry's head from any pain while slamming him against the wall now tugged Harry's long hair, making Harry shudder with desire.

It has been months, yes months before he last saw Tom on their last day of their school. Tom was busy with making a political base for himself while Harry was busy with taking care of Sirius as he is carrying a child. While Alice and Alex stayed away, he was busy taking care of James too from not going into a depressed mode.

Tom pulled away from him for breath, resting his forehead against Harry's,

"Fuck, I want you so much."

Harry almost, almost tempted to find some abandoned classroom to make out but his mind kept some of his sense enough to remind him that the graduation ceremony is being held in the great hall.

Harry got separated from his family from the great hall which gets transformed temporarily to hold a graduation ceremony every year with different tables and decorations. He had slipped off from them with an excuse to go see the castle one more time and catch up with his friends.

Harry looked at Tom's handsome face (Merlin, he gets worried with how handsome Tom gets with each passing day) and raised his hand to caress Tom, feeling a rush of warmth when Tom leaned against his hand with a happy sigh like a touch starved cat.

"You know we have to go back before my family send a searching party, right?"

"Why do you always make sense?"

Tom glared at him to which Harry chuckled in response, pushing Tom a little away from him before he lost his resolve.

This is hard…

Harder than Harry thought and he didn't know how his upcoming years will be as both Tom and Harry decided to pursue their own future and Tom wanted to become someone, someone whom Harry's family will approve of when he wanted to ask their permission for bonding with Harry.

They both agreed to take time from each other and look into what they want to become in their life. And Harry has to travel with Aunt Cassiopeia to visit seers all over the world to learn control of his unstable visions and his father James had decided that he will travel it with Harry, after handing his resignation to auror office once Sirius is settled after the baby is born.

Harry didn't object his father traveling with him as it will sooth James down and also give much needed privacy for Sirius and Remus with their child in the Potter Manor where elves could help them too.

And Harry had still haven't told Tom about him being Seer, mostly not wanting Tom to get swayed from his path of ministry. Tom had after all been the first one to suggest that they take a break so that Tom could be someone worthy to stand with Harry which Harry told that is completely ridiculous but Tom had replied that up until now Tom is where he is now because of the help of Harry's gifts and Tom wants to prove Harry that he will be worthy and rise to top independently.

Harry could have called him stupid and refused it but the fact that Aunt Cassiopeia had wanted to travel around which he knew is nothing but camping all around the places in search of other seers Aunt knows about. They are going to be basically camp around some place which might reduce the renting cost and scout the area for the seers that may live around that area as they all are super paranoid and might need bit persuading. In this quest, his father will be joining too not wanting Harry to be alone after Sirius settles down which might be due in a month and some days.

Harry wants to control the visions and it is getting more out of hand, making him feel afraid. And he wants to be in control before getting bonded to Tom.

Harry leaned forward and rested his head against Tom's chest, enjoying the closeness.

He knew for a fact that it will be at least two or three years before they get back together and he will miss Tom…

"What are you thinking about?"

Tom asked aloud, making Harry to lean away and look at Tom's eyes.

"I am just wondering how we are going to be separated for two years…"

Tom's one hand circled around Harry's waist to pull him closer, growling oh so sexily,

"Don't remind me Harry, I am already questioning my sanity of letting you travel around. I swear you're getting more and more beautiful with each passing day."

Harry's cheeks turned a light shade of pink,

Damn it, he is such a charmer and never fails to get smug at making Harry blush,

"Harry, don't you dare blush at some foreigner like this. Merlin, why did I think it was such a good idea to spend some time apart?"

Harry shook his head in amusement,

"Well you were the one who wanted us to grow up a little and see the world, gain some experience, find our place in the world before getting bonded Tom."

"Harry, why do you always make sense?"

Tom repeated those words again with fondness and the hand around Harry's waist tightened when Harry smiled at him and Tom's another hand rose to play with Harry's hair.

"Don't smile Harry, I am serious. You better not be clueless about someone flirting with you. Better flash that ring in your hand and if they didn't back off, curse them to oblivion."

It was already hard to explain to his family, hiding the fact it was a promising ring and lying that it was something he brought in the Diagon Alley to match it with Luna as she too had some necklace with the symbol of deathly hollows. They let it go after he told them it has some protective charms attached to it not that it isn't true as Tom had charmed the ring with various spells.

"And you Tom, you better not seduce someone just to get information or getting an advantage in politics. I promise you I will know and after that you will regret ever being born with male anatomy."

Tom didn't shy away from his threat but in fact was overly smug, making Harry to pout.

"I am serious Tom, if you so much as look at someone else…"

He couldn't finish the threat as his lips was once again captured in a rough kiss, Tom's lips playing with his, forcing him into submission as his mind always gets completely blank whenever Tom kissed him like this, like to suck everything Harry is through the lips.

They broke apart and Tom moved to bit his ear, whispering,

"I am always yours and yours alone Harry just like you're mine."

Fuck, Harry missed even these possessive words. And that is saying something about his sanity.

"And I love you too Tom"

Tom stiffened in their embrace and moved away from Harry, pulling his hands away. Harry smiled at Tom's torn expression, knowing that Tom is beating himself around inside for not able to say those words back. Tom always looked like he didn't deserve Harry whenever Harry said that he loved Tom. That is the main reason Tom wants to be of someone worthy and decided to be someone worthy of Harry while being separated.

Harry found that stupid as Tom is already enough for Harry with how he is but let it slide. For Harry knew the separation for two years is needed.

It will be hard to send owls to Tom from wherever Harry had to stay and speaking through mirror will only increase the longing. Of course, they love each other a lot which is of no doubt but Harry knew at the same time they are sort of obsessed with each other and when they find in each other's company, everything else fade away.

And Harry wants Tom to grow up without Harry's influence or sway in Tom's decisions. He also wants to see what kind of person Tom will change into without Harry for two or three years. And if Tom remained same, loved him the same and hadn't for once pursued about horcrux during their separation, Harry will then tell Tom about everything about him being a seer.

They needed this time to take another step forward in their relationship…

"Come on Tom, let's go already. I am sure Sirius with his new mood swings will be overdramatic about his cute, innocent godson missing in the big bad Hogwarts."

With that Harry pulled him away from the corridor, walking towards the great hall.

Tom almost, almost shuddered, hearing about Harry's godfather. He could very clearly see how protective Harry's family is with the way Harry spoke about them. Usually, he would agree with them being protective of his Harry as he is the most precious thing in the whole world but remembering that he has to ask them to bond with Harry in coming years scared him. Almost scared him is the key word as he is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he didn't get scared about these kind of things.

For Harry is his…

As Harry himself agreed that and a rush of desire rose in him at the memories of the times he made Harry scream Harry is Tom's, refusing him orgasm in the throes of their passion.

But the fingers entwined with his anchored him of reality…

Tom is happy, happier than he could ever remember being. Tom hadn't ever felt this complete. He had always felt somehow empty as if he is missing something other people had and felt things unlike normal people. But being with Harry completed him. It made him think he could almost create a patronus with just being near Harry.

And he didn't regret ever giving up on Horcrux as he had never been this happy even while researching about Horcruxes. Being immortal appealed to him, he longed for it even now… But being immortal without Harry by his side didn't appeal him the slightest and that startled him at first but now he knew that Harry will always be his priority even more than his desire to be immortal. And he made peace with that fact and didn't regret it.

Tom should be glancing at the portraits and classes they crossed by as it will be the last time he roamed around Hogwarts, his home but he could not take his eyes away from the figure dragging him towards the great hall.

Hogwarts had been his home but his home had now changed, a warm house surrounded by a garden of red roses had become home to him now and he can only thank the person who now turned back to look at him with a smile, green eyes alight with what could people call as love…

Love…

A foreign concept…

And his heart filled with something akin to warmth every time Harry uttered that he loved Tom. Also it never failed to leave him with guilt as he could not say those words back and Harry never asked Tom to say it too.

He wants to say it too…

And he knew he will say it one day when he knows what is love. After all now only he is learning what it is to be human.

Harry turned back from him to descend the stairs still holding his hand, almost dragging him along.

Tom knew Harry is hiding something from him. Of course, he had to be blind to not notice the guilty look Harry had on his face sometimes and how Harry knows a lot of things even about Tom. Tom would usually demand or manipulate if it would have been any other person but as always this is Harry. And to be frank, Tom didn't mind.

If Harry is the reincarnation of Merlin himself, Tom wouldn't mind. Hell, Harry could be the demon king (of course, not possible with how pure his heart is) Tom wouldn't give a fuck.

Harry accepted Tom along with his dark side and even forgave Tom when he was going to commit an act of evil. What more he can accept from Harry?

Tom knew Harry will tell him and for that they both need time… Two years is going to be long and hell Tom really wanted to rethink of this decision.

But they need some time apart to learn to trust each other and believe each other. And Tom has to become someone worthy, someone capable, someone powerful enough to protect Harry when they both bond with each other.

Harry had been there for him all these years and it is time he becomes someone who can be there for Harry from now on.

Harry abruptly stopped and released his hand, making Tom to frown and look around only to realize that just a turn around, they will be in great hall.

Tom could feel he happiness leaving him away as every second passed by. They had to go their separate ways.

Suddenly, Harry poked his frown lines with an adorable pout,

Harry is getting even more beautiful and Tom didn't know what to do. And especially the green robes he wore to match his eyes made him even more alluring that Tom just wants to eat him up.

Just wait for two years Harry; I will lock you somewhere only I have access to.

"Come on Tom, don't be like that. After this ceremony, I will come with you, okay? We will have proper time for just two of us, okay?"

With a wink and a sexy smirk, Harry turned around the corner leaving Tom speechless.

Thank Merlin, Terror isn't here else Terror will tease him of how smitten he looks right now.

Tom's happy expression morphed into a usual blank face like it usually does when Harry leaves his presence as soon as Tom entered the great hall. Tom moved ignoring the families of the students and walked towards where his table is.

The usual tables were absent and in replacement, there were many small round tables and chairs around it for a student and their family. And chairs magically appeared if the number of persons around a table increased, making it look so family oriented and mushy stuff.

Tom looked down at his chest to see the Prefect and Headboy badge attached to his robe which was given to him after getting the graduation scroll of Hogwarts from the headmaster who couldn't look any more proud with his stupid twinkling eyes.

He had gotten his NEWTs result just three days before with perfect results. He looked around to see Harry sitting among with his family surrounded, chatting happily with each other.

His Harry, of course much to the fuming of Granger had different set of badges for the record he set in OWLs and NEWTs. Everyone was surprised to hear that Harry isn't interested in any jobs and instead is travelling around in search of studying different magic.

When he reached around the table where Avery sat, he was for the first time thankful towards someone other than Harry. When he arrived here this morning, he was a little depressed to find that he is the only one who is an orphan and didn't even have relatives. It sort of sent a deep pang in him to which Avery and Nott left their family members to sit with him.

Tom watched them fighting over the remaining dessert and stopped arguing when they spotted him,

"Oh, how was visiting your favourite castle one more time Tom?"

"Or should we ask how it was with a certain green eyed person you…"

Avery shut up when Tom glared at him murderously. He still had a hold on them but they are getting quite friendly with him and the new habit of teasing him irritated Tom to no end.

Tom shook his head when they went straight back to who can have the last piece of dessert. With how much they argued, it is a miracle they still remain as a couple. Well, it's no wonder some pairs are like that and by hearing about Granger's lecture on table manners to Ronald Weasley in the background proved it all the more.

Harry smiled at Draco who sat across him where Lucius Malfoy was going on and on about the importance of his future carrier and turned towards his family, who all had finished the food and decided to go home as the ceremony had ended an hour ago.

Harry glanced around to catch a glimpse of Tom, ignoring his family members moving outside along with the Malfoys. Harry reluctantly turned around and moved towards them,

"Father, you guys go, I will meet up with my friend and then come home."

Sirius all of a sudden looked suspicious,

"Who is this friend you keep going to see Harry?"

"Siri, come on stop treating me like a baby."

"But, but… you're my baby."

Harry would have glared if not for the fact Sirius really did mean what he said, with teary eyes and a hand on his stomach.

Sirius is being overly emotional and with a month as a due for the child, he is behaving extra dramatically.

For example, sulking that he is carrying a baby on the day Harry graduates because Sirius had been planning on dropping Harry with his flying motorcycle in a grand entry which Sirius admitted of planning years before. And Harry has to thank the baby that he is saved.

Remus moved to Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder.

"See Rem, My baby is all grown up now that he doesn't want his godfather anymore."

Harry groaned burying his face in his palms when Remus muttered sweet nothings to calm Sirius all the while moving towards one of the empty carriages and helping him to sit on it so they could go outside of the gate to apparate.

Harry too sat with them as he could wait outside for Tom so they could apparate and assured Sirius that he was just seeing his friends for a little while as he cannot anymore while he travel around which brought another fresh set of tears from Sirius eyes as he is not happy with his godson going away for months.

Harry looked back at the beautiful castle one last time and he could almost see grinning Godric and smirking Salazar waving at him. Harry shook his head, not wanting to get depressed in this happy occasion.

Remus has a patience of a saint and he was extra soft and doting towards Sirius. Remus indulged almost every whim of Sirius, like that one time when he wanted to prank the ministry official which Harry and Remus will never go into detail ever.

But it was sort of nice to see them happy and in love. Soon the carriage reached the gate. They got off the carriage and Harry hugged Siri gently, minding the stomach but just as tightly.

Because it is not safe anymore to apparate but Sirius had decided to endure the train ride all the way and from there transport is arranged as it will be unsafe to apparate so Remus along with his family is one of the few decided to ride the Hogwarts train instead of apparating.

Sirius being here means a lot to Harry, even going through all this meant a lot to Harry. Sirius made everything in his life better and he owed everything to Sirius even his life. Sirius looked so proud when Harry went to the stage to get his graduation scroll.

"Ok, ok, you go and meet that friend of yours and I go and settle in a compartment before your godson start his kicking session."

And that meant even more to Harry that Sirius decided that Harry will be the child's godfather. Man, today is getting over emotional.

Remus with a smile to them, escorted Sirius to the train and Narcissa who got from the carriage behind them helped Remus with a glare towards Lucius who silently followed her.

But of course, Harry Potter over protection squad remained with a suspicious look. Thankfully, Draco's words made them ease up on him,

"Come on, Harry is eighteen for Merlin's sake. He is going to travel around the world in few weeks. He wants to goof around some more in Hogsmeade with his friends or something. You guys were worse when you graduated so ease up on him."

Alex and Alice remained suspicious and he could almost see Alice gaze shifting towards the ring on his finger. She is not easily convinced but he is not that easy either as he had countless times countered back whenever she cast the chastity spell on him. Merlin, they will skin Tom alive if they knew about their relationship. They both needed time and until then he will hide it from his family.

They both seemed still reluctant but one glare from their father, they both scurried off towards the train while Draco followed them after giving Harry a wink.

Merlin, Draco is the best friend anyone could ask for.

His father hugged him, kissing the top of his forehead, making Harry pout a little that even if he grew taller he was still smaller than his father.

"I am so proud Harry… so proud and I trust you to come home safe, ok?"

Harry could feel guilt rise in him but squashed it before he let everything out.

With a final pat on his hair, James moved to the train and Harry looked around the train station, walked aimlessly in search of Tom but soon he found a hand circling around his waist before he was apparated to a familiar house.

Harry let out a breath as he always hated travelling like this and whirled around to glare at Tom…

But soon his glare was replaced with smile when Tom smiled at him so genuinely and so openly.

"Come on, let's celebrate… Just the two of us"

Harry allowed himself to be dragged in the path that was surrounded by red roses, the smell of it so familiar and comforting, doubling his happiness.

They may have to go their separate ways tomorrow in search of their future…

But today, he knew Tom will not let him out of sight even for a second once they went inside the house. Not that he complained…

It almost seemed to be an end but he knew that this is just an end of their school chapter as the next stage of life had already begun.

But the hand tugging towards the house reminded him that he is not alone in this and they will be together in whatever life threw their way.

 **********END********* _**(But not 'the end' as I will be writing extra chapters about their future when I have time)**_

~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~

( **A/N:** Finally, I finished this somehow _. And also a little information: the nightmare Tom had at the start of the chapter was alternative ending if Tom did choose horcruxes over Harry._

So, how was it? I hope I didn't disappoint you all with the last chapter. Please do let me know with your reviews.

And _**I am really sorry**_ for all the grammatical and spelling mistakes I've made so far. I know that some of you must have been annoyed with my English. I tried my best and I do think that my English improved at least a little bit from how it was in Prologue to the last chapter.

Also, **Thank you** to all those who reviewed this fic. The reviews are what kept me going no matter how long and hard the chapters became to write. So, _**thank you**_ to all those who reviewed, followed this fic so far.

 _Another little information: the story was supposed to be a dark one as I first planned by making Sirius dead after he fell through the veil but I decided against it and this fic turned out to be fluffy as hell._

As I did say that this will not be the end. I had extras planned about their future. And I will post it when I have time to write the extra chapters if people wanted me to continue this.

Nice meeting you all…

It is not a good bye as I will see you all soon with Extras. Look forward to it…

Until then,

… _ **Nandhu**_ …..)


End file.
